Fire and Ice-OLD
by Rusty14
Summary: Rhaenyra, twin of Daenerys Targaryen, is taken by the Starks and raised while her siblings fled. She grows up a lady and loyal to the throne from fear. But when the War Of Five Kings came she proved her true loyalty and determination for her family, hopefully her dragons would be able to keep her husband alive and win the war with whispers coming from the East and North.
1. 0

**_DISCLAIMER_: I don't own Game of Thrones. This story is meant to be about the OC and will eventually revolve around the WHOLE war. It will go through several POVs even some from Dany's, I'll tell you when they change.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! MY EX GOT INTO MY ACCOUNT AND DELETED THIS STORY KNOWING IT'S MY FAVORITE SHOW. I PROMISE TO HAVE AN UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE! :D XD**

**Rhaella (Ray-Ella)**

**Rhaegar (Ray-Gar)**

**Viserys (Viz-Er-Ys)**

**Rhaenyra (Ray-Near-Uh)**

**Daenerys (Dan-Er-Ys)**

**Rhaenys (Ray-Niece)**

**Aegon (Egg-On)**

**Valaena (Val-Eh-Na)**

**Baela (Bay-La)**

0

As the storms raged on, wails and screams mixed into the noise as the Queen of Westeros labored on. Exhausted and in absolute pain she was pausing between pushes with the midwife telling her while her two-person maids held her hands, encouraging her despite the war raging on as well. Queen Rhaella had dreamed of two beautiful girls both pale-skinned, white-haired; one with violet eyes the other dark indigo. Both Targaryen; both queens. One wore a gold open circlet with intricate designs around the black and red gems, the other a bronze open circlet with runes of the First Men. When she had spoken about this to her handmaidens they all said that there will be twin princesses. The Queen's thoughts were cut off by another bout of pain just minutes after the last.

"Mother," a voice called Rhaella looked to see her eldest son and child, Rhaegar, came inside. "How do you fair?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead. One of her sweet boys had come to check on her.

"Painful. They will be here soon," she announced as he smiled soothingly.

"I cannot wait to meet my sisters. You must stay strong Mother," he urged holding her hand in his.

"The girls? The children?" Elia asked as she braced herself.

"They're all safe and tucked away," he smiled before frowning softly but with love. "I must leave now Mother. But stay strong," he repeated before Rhaella screamed, the voices of the birthing maids came back as she pushed. Shouts of encouragements were only heard as the Queen pushed her first child out, the wails and screams took over as Rhaella panted, staring at the newborn.

"Good job girl," the woman praised as she took the child, the maid to her right dabbed her forehead.

"The second is coming along," the woman spoke as the queen felt it. Once again she squeezed the hands, Rhaella pushed as the second babe started to pass through, it took a bit shorter than the other child. Her second daughter had been born. "Congratulations, Your Grace. You gave birth to two healthy girls," the woman spoke as she showed Rhaella the twins; on the right was the violet-eyed babe the other held the indigo eyed child. "This is the eldest," she motioned to the right.

"Very well, she shall be named Rhaenyra, the other Daenerys," she smiled, feeling weaker by the minute.

0

Stannis Baratheon was a war riddled man, nothing phased him, but this. Staring at the former Queen of Westeros, the eternally beautiful Rhaella Targaryen, but now the once young-looking queen laid tired, weak from the birth, a wailing newborn on her chest.

"Please," she called, it was dull and low, she would not be long in this world. "My daughter," Or one of them at least the other was smuggled out with the surviving male, Viserys. "She just needs her first name, Rhaenyra. Rhaenyra Stormborn," She requested a Stannis smile softly. Ever so gently, he removed the newborn, a Targaryen maid stood nearby, tear-filled eyes, he gently holds the quieting girl. Rhealla smiles, her pale purple eyes dulling.

"I promise, My Lady. Your child will be raised in a high house," Stannis swore. If Robert were to try and kill the child, he would protect her. The former queen took a final breath before going still as the maid cried out. Immediately the knight, Ser Davos, covered the queen with a white sheet after closing her eyes. The maid was teary as Stannis approached her. "Have the Lady Rhaella buries among her kin, seal the tombs," he ordered, not wanting anyone to desecrate the ancestral family.

"Of course, My Lord," she curtsied, placing a hand over her stomach as she left, going to round up the remaining household to do so, that left Stannis and Davos to watch over the newborn as she wiggled.

"Do you require help My Lord?" the man asked having cared for a babe before. Stannis shook his head 'no.'

"No, I once held my younger brother when he was a babe. It's been a while though," he amended making the knight smile.

"Well, they are all different, what worked for my son might not work for the little princess," he cleared his throat suddenly. "Sorry, I guess she is not a princess anymore," he countered the new information, Robert had just been named King. Negating the child's own titles as a Targaryen, but that did worry Stannis. With his brother an anti-Targaryen, there was a strong chance he might kill the indigo-eyed child who gave him a bright smile.

"No matter her current titles she will always be a Princess," the Lord spoke. This child of Old Valyria will always be a Princess. "But I will keep my promise to her mother in raising Rhaenyra. Should Robert order her death, I will take her into my home," the leader spoke as they exited the chambers while the Silent Sisters took care of the Targaryen burial. Walking outside he saw many of his loyal men, having refused Lannisters to join. "Saddle up we're heading back to King's Landing," Stannis called as everyone mounted up.

0

Eddard Stark slowly approached the doors blocking him from his best friend and foster brother, Robert Baratheon, now their King.

"STARK! Get in here, now!" the King roared, startling his little bundle. The baby let out a wail, making the tired man sigh, immediately a soldier appeared taking the child so Ned could go to Robert. As he came to the door Ser Barristan Selmy also came, his bandages were seen as he calmly greeted the Lord of Winterfell.

"He sounds angry," the northerner spoke as the former Targaryen guard nodded.

"Yes, he does," together they entered the throne room that once was the showroom when Tywin Lannister showed off his loyalty by showing off the bodies of Rhaegar's family. His wife, Elia Martell, who had been brutally raped and murdered by Gregor Clegane and their children Rhaenys and Aegon. Ned remembered the horror that came across the people there; the Starks and Baratheons, the Aryn and even some of the Lannisters, Jaime especially if the Lord had seen right. But now they were empty save for the new King and the new Hand. There were just a few others, Ned automatically noticed Stannis and Renly Baratheon, Robert's brothers, the youngest had been hidden away from the war. But when Ned focused he saw the intensity on Stannis' face as Robert looked angry.

"You are a pain in my ass Stannis," the man growled before his brother snarled back.

"Give her back then! I will take her," he ordered as Jon came closer to soothe any fights.

"No," Robert simply said, silencing them all. "Ned, follow," he ordered as he led Jon, Ned, Barristan, Stannis, and Renly to a secluded room. There was a cradle, an Arryn guard standing there before he moved away at his lord's request.

"What is this?" Ned asked, confused as Renly ran around to one side, peering inside with a small smile. A soft coo caught his attention, slowly he approached before spotting a child, purple-eyed and pale hair. "Gods," he breathed in shock. Most babies were naturally blue-eyed, then their eyes would change color to their natural color. But Targaryens must be different as this child had her Valyrian heritage showing bright and true.

"Her sister and brother fled to the East by a loyalist, but she had still been in her mother's arms," Stannis explained as Barristan came closer before staring in awe at the former princess of a long dynasty.

"Stannis wanted to keep her," Robert spoke up as Jon joined in staring at the girl, a soft look on his face.

"By the Gods, Robert she is just a babe!" Stannis growled trying not to yell.

"A Targaryen!" Robert's voice boomed alarming the baby. "She grows up and can take back the Iron Throne!" he spat as Jon got Ned's attention.

"A child of Valyria for the North, you can raise her to be loyal and a good person," the old man must have gone crazy. A Targaryen in the North after what her father and brother caused? The poor thing might be killed. "She is just a babe! One of high blood!" Jon whispered before Ned thought.

"Robert," the silent lord called stopping a brother battle of arguments. "What if I raise her in the North? Marry her into the family," Ned spoke as Robert paused. "You don't want to be considered a baby killer, just after ascending to the throne," the man claimed many already heard of Rhaegar's family and thought it wrong. "Catelyn told me we had a boy, I could marry them. Bind her to the throne," he finished as Jon looked to Robert for his response. The King was silent as he looked at his best friend before glaring at the cradle.

"Take her and now," he claimed the northern lord setting to get everything ready, and now transporting two babes instead of one.

0

The march had been uneventful, many had been slightly alarmed to find that one of the two babies was the daughter of the Mad King. But others were calmer, especially with how quiet, she naturally was. While the Lord of Winterfell watched his men march through before spotting a very pale woman walking despite her dark cloak trying to cover her. The white-haired shocked him as he moved to her, seeing the woman tense, but not run, she allowed him to walk her inside. The guards would no doubt take the babes to the Maester.

"Who are you?" he asked as she removed her hood. Showing off her bright blonde, almost white, hair, her eyes a light blue-like his, but much brighter.

"Valaena, My Lord," she spoke, her tone demanded respect but her demeanor and face were peaceful and calm.

"Surname?" Ned asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Velaryon," Valaena claimed as Ned almost swore.

"How were you part of the Targaryen household?" he asked as the woman frowned softly.

"It is my family. The Velaryons and Targaryens have been allies and family for a thousand years," she claimed and Ned knew the meaning, their lines went further than Westeros. "I was in the Queen's household, I was a cousin to them by our grandfathers," Valaena finished as Ned sighed as his eyes fell to her belly that was a bit big.

"The father?" he asked as she looked down.

"He is not allowed to claim us, his oath prevents it," she said tears thick in her voice.

"I'm so sorry for that," he apologized, this woman, now in the North, had to raise a child alone.

"I was originally at Dragonstone during Queen Rhaella's labor, I snuck into Lord Stannis' army before doing the same here, a fellow servant had given me food to leave, I stayed hidden among the animals," she explained.

"So you'd be able to care of the Princess?" Ned asked her, surprising the woman. "How far are you?" he asked as she thought. She had barely been pregnant when she left to Dragonstone but now she was showing.

"Six, seven maybe. My family has always given birth to small girls," she laughed, sitting with his help on a bench.

"You should not have made the march this close to the birth," Ned gave a soft scold.

"I had to leave King's Landing as fast as possible. With Robert now King, my child and I would be dead, regardless of the name," Valaena spoke knowing he would've thought her a Targaryen.

"Then you will live in my household, as the caregiver and once your little one comes possible wet nurse," he offered as she nodded. Thankful, she would not have to raise her child with struggle.

0

Valaena was accepted into the household quickly, Maester Luwin taught her what to do until her child's birth. Princess Rhaenyra was carefully accepted by the North and remaining Stark family. Catelyn felt remorse for the girl, no family to know, but a place that her family almost completely ruined, so she took the infant dragon into her family. Jon Snow, Ned's proclaimed bastard, was brought into the Stark family, despite the anger she had towards her husband, she knew it would be wrong to aim it at the child too but she could not help but feel some anger at having him here. But with Rhaenyra she seemed to give some leeway, as the two grew so did their bond to Robb, the heir to Winterfell and Rhaenyra's betrothed.

When Ned left to go fight the Greyjoys he returned with another boy, Theon Greyjoy, a ward of Winterfell like the Princess. Together the four were menaces within the castles, tearing through the halls of Winterfell. Rhaenyra and Robb knew they were to marry, Valaena had been right about giving birth to a small Valyrian girl with blue eyes, they along with Lynara, a loyal friend of Ned's, cared for and protected the Princess.

Rhaenyra Targaryen was no fool though, from the looks and whispers, she knew many were waiting for her to follow her father into madness. But she wanted to do her best to heal the North for what her family caused, though everyone saw her sweet and ladylike nature among her 'warrior heart' as a Rodrik claimed. Loving her friends and the Starks as her own, swearing to do well as Lady Stark.

0

**End of the first chapter, hope it was good! I was still debating on if I'd have it beta'd. Sorry for all the names at the beginning, my friend thought it was a good idea.**

**Also, I had a question; could anyone guess who Baela's father is? I won't reveal it until later but I wanted to see if anyone might know. I will even give small hints at the end of every few chapters!**

**And from my original POVs, most will be from Rhaenyra, but honestly once Dany leaves the Dothraki from S1 it will go more into her too.**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	2. I

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter Prologue**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Alysanne (Aly-Sane)**

I

Laughter rang out as a pure white mare raced into the muddy courtyard, the only girl was a triumph as she erupted into giggles when her friends, smiling as they all panted. "I win again boys," she smirked as they dismounted their horses.

"You must cheat! You cannot win every time!" a young brunette male scoffed as they walked, all four in tunics and breeches.

"Face it Greyjoy she beat you!" Her betrothed, Robb, called as he smiled at how close they truly were. He knew better than the two wards of the North loved each other like family, both having said so when they'd all have those bad moments. Rhaenyra once told Theon. 'We may not be your blood, but you are my brother. I know Robb and Jon think so too,' and it was true, the Stark brothers even told him. It had made him happy to know that he still had family here.

"But still every time?" the Greyjoy asked as Jon laughed before a voice cut them off.

"She will always beat you boys if you don't learn the paths as she does," Ned Stark smirked as he approached the children of ten and seven and ten and eight. True to his promise he reared his wards like his own, Rhaenyra was a sweet and true soul not like her mad father. But many claimed she could turn, many started out good-natured before turning mad, only she planned to show them all wrong.

"We take the same routes, there's no other route," Jon argued, even he was curious as to why the girl always won. But his lord father shook his head, finding true amusement among their bickering when Rodrik came to retrieve him. The four friends split to do anything. Theon, of course, went to the brothel where he spent almost a good amount of his time and coin. Jon would probably want to go and play with his younger siblings, or at least trying to keep them from trouble. But Robb clung to his betrothed to her amusement, she and the future lord of Winterfell were quite in love with each other, they knew it as did anyone else who saw them.

"What does my future lady wife do, when not around her three friends? You never tell us," he smirked. The boys always talk about their days while their only female friend talks about lessons and that's rarely sometimes.

"I normally read about my family history, learning what I can," she shrugged as he smiled.

"Love, you know those books front-to-book. Guarantee, what are you looking for?" he asked as she smiled gently.

"Probably nothing, but just a curiosity, I had. I must go. I promised to finish some readings for Valaena." The Valyrian woman trained the exiled princess of her Valyrian heritage, so she had two different lessons like the Stark children, the Targaryen gave her love a kiss before he yanked her closer with a playful growl while she giggled. Giving a light push she left. Rhaenyra carefully maneuvered through the busy halls, many respectfully greeted her as she passed, but the girl did the same. Entering her chambers she spotted Valaena and Baela working around her chambers. Sighing softly she looked to the right corner where a small area was set up with lit candles surrounding three round stones, but they weren't stoned but scaled dragon eggs. Fossilized by time, but still beautiful, even gaining back some color since receiving them when she was four from Jon Arryn. The eggs were mesmerizing for their owner, on her left was a beautiful pale blue-silver egg that she named 'Alysanne,' on the other end was a gold egg with black spots she called 'Rhaenys' and in the middle was her favorite 'Rhaella' a beautiful dark blood-red egg with flecks of black mixed in. She was obsessed with her heritage for a reason. Despite the failed attempts, she'd never actually do them, rather admire her eggs as they are if nothing comes up with solid evidence. But she was so drawn to them life fire that she didn't risk it, as much as she wished they would.

"Princess?" A small smile broke onto the younger's face, Valaena refused to stop calling her the title. So her daughter, Baela, did so. Only when there were no other lords or anything that might get back to King's Landing.

"Yes, Valaena?" the woman asked, turning to her caregiver, not understanding the firm look.

"You have received a letter from your sister. I've placed it on your desk," the southern woman claimed as she put away new dresses for her lady.

"Thank you, and how many times will you call me 'Princess'? If you will not call me by My Lady then please Rhaenyra. You have known me since I was a babe," the girl questioned as she approached the desk to read the letter from her twin sister.

"Despite that Usurper sitting on your family's seat you will always be my Princess until you take the name Lady Stark," Valaena swore as her charge wilted at the firm demand.

"Fine, fine. Do what you wish," the girl waved her help off as Baela giggled from her corner organizing her small library of books. "Why do I hear giggling?" Rhaenyra gave a playful call as she sat opening the still sealed parchment.

"No noise over here… Princess," the woman groaned as the Valyrian women laughed. Lynara paused when she entered, never truly understanding her friend and her child.

"Yes Lynara?" she asked, not even turning around.

"Lord Stark requests your presence," the woman spoke as Rhaenyra nodded. She looked over the letter intending to answer her twin, first.

_"Dear Rhae, we are now at Master Illyrio's, Viserys has arranged a meeting to marry me to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. How I wish you were here with me. Love Dany,"_ Rhaenyra smiled softly as she thought about her twin. She pulled free a clear parchment writing out her letter while her wax warmed, a stamp ready.

"Dany, how I wish you did live here too, from what I have heard about the horsemen is that they move around a lot. But I am sure any husband will love you. To our meet Rhae," With that Rhaenyra sprinkled flecks to help dry it out, once that was done, she quickly rolled it before walking to Lynara who waited. "Please send this off Lynara," the girl requested as she nodded. Once that was done, she made her way to Ned to talk with him.

I

As she approached Lord Stark he was talking to Rodrik and Jory before spotting the young woman. "My Lady," Ned greeted with a smile as she smirked.

"Not at the moment," she joked as she was still dressed in riding clothes.

"You'll always be a lady," Jory smiled, the young woman always claimed that she acted more like a boy sometimes, preferring swordplay to stitch.

"She is just like Arya," Ned laughed as Rhaenyra smirked. "You promised Bran to watch his archery practice," he reminded as she nodded.

"Right," the girl walked away with a farewell to her lord and teachers.

"It's not just Arya, who is like your sister, My Lord," Jory commented as his uncle nodded. And it was true, despite her appearing like a lady she would be at ease in training with the boys.

"Yes, how true that is," he nodded with a small smile.

Rhaenyra beamed to Rickon who had been sitting watching Bran do archery with Robb and Jon.

"How is he doing?" she asked as the boy smiled.

"Bad," he spoke as they watched. When the ten-year-old missed the target, it brought a giggle from the pair as his oldest brother laughed, Jon just shook his head.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Ned's voice called out as the girl smirked, walking out after lightly squeezing the youngest Stark's hand. Lightly jogging out she grinned when Jon spotted her, shushing him silently she continued to hover behind Robb before he spoke.

"Try all you like Rhae, it won't work," the future Lord of Winterfell claimed as she sighed.

"I had to try," she shrugged before coming up to Bran when he turned to her. "It'll be okay Little Wolf, just breathe," she smiled as he nodded before the Targaryen moved back. When the boy got into position before another arrow made all four jump and turn to see Arya standing there with her own bow, smirking she curtsied before tearing off with Bran chasing after.

"Run Bran!" Jon called as they laughed.

"Faster!" Robb added before kissing Rhaenyra's forehead to greet her as he undid the low tail, allowing her pure white hair to flow freely. "Hair's getting long," he mused threading the length as Rickon helped Jon pick the arrows up.

"I'll have either Lynara or Valaena cut it, I hate long hair," she growled as he smiled.

"You always have," he claimed, putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, let's help," she encouraged before they joined to gather the arrows.

"Robb, Jon, saddle up. Bran, you too," he ordered to everyone's alarm. "Rhae I need you to help Cat today. Arya's being… difficult again," he tried as the girl nodded.

"What is it, Father?" Robb asked, worried, pulling the girl closer while Jon soothed the younger one.

"A deserter," the lord of Winterfell announced, making the indigo-eyed woman closed them as she realized something was going to be trouble for Catelyn.

"Should I care for all My Lord? Lady Catelyn and the children?" the girl asked as he nodded. As he turned to go tell the rest while Jon and Bran left, the boy went pale. "He's so small," she tried as he smiled.

"We were that age when we all saw our first deserter," he spoke as she remembered, all four had been together. She had been the only girl to ever witness a deserter, Ned didn't want to shelter her. He knew she had a strong mind for a young lady and she appreciated that he was allowing her to test what she could and could not do.

"I know," she spoke before kissing his cheek as she left to change while they gathered everything. As she climbed the stairs, she felt a pinch in her left eye, wincing, she paused, leaning against the wall. Holding a breath, she continued on exhaling sharply, the moment she made it to the floor that held her chambers she entered to see Lynara reading a book. "What book are you reading?" she asked while undoing her boots.

"It is one of your histories, speaks a great deal of the known riders," the northerner smiled.

"Oh, I think I remember that one, I liked it, it spoke a lot about Aegon's dragon, Balerion. He lived over 200 years, being the only surviving dragon of five after the Doom," she recited as Lynara smirked, closing the book and leaning against the chair.

"You know the stories so well," she praised. Valaena had personally told every Valyrian story she knew of to the Northern family. Their Lord father and Lady mother knew, enjoying the ones they overheard.

"I just simply have a good memory Lynara, you know that," she smiled before removing her shirt and slipped her pants off. Immediately the maid quickly stood retrieving the dress she already had ready for the young girl. It was a beautiful light gray/pale blue dress, when she sat the woman started to brush and braid her hair. "I need you to cut my hair soon, it's too long," Rhaenyra requested as the older sighed sadly at the soft tresses.

"You have such pretty hair, I wish you let it grow out," the brunette wanted as she tied it.

"I just… don't like long hair," the girl shrugged before shooting up and slipped her shoes on before leaving the room, the elder hot on her heels. As they walked outside Rhaenyra spotted the leaving part, Ned already had Bran mounted and ready to go. Robb had been talking to Jon while Theon talked to Jory. Instantly the white-haired woman went to the Stark heir, he gave a soft smile while Jon turned to Lynara who played around with him making the young man laugh as they turned to talk after she stopped messing with him.

"How's Bran doing so far?" she asked as he shrugged softly at seeing her in a dress. "I can see you have changed," she smiled at his weird comment.

"If I stayed in my riding clothes your mother would have pounced on me," she claimed as Robb smirked.

"Well, you are a lady," he tossed before kissing her forehead as he saw his family mount up. "I must go," he said as she nodded, stepping away wishing them all a safe ride. As they disappeared Rhaenyra sighed softly before a guard offered to go back, agreeing they made their way back inside, all the while she felt a weird nagging feeling.

I

Rhaenyra laughed as she and Arya worked on their stitching, both failing horribly which is what caused their laughter uproar, both sitting in the elder's chambers'. Sitting on the floor, they had laid their work down when Rhaenyra grew tired of their work.

"Why have we even practiced these? We never finish them or make any progress," Arya asked a little irritated, she hated stitching just as much as the elder.

"Because your mother had someone come check on you. But I know that was the last visit, so we can stop," the girl smirked as Arya laughed.

"You know Mother very well," she commented.

"Because Lynara did the same thing for me," the former princess commented. As they stood, she spied her chest before looking to Arya, who snagged the needleworks, liking Rhaenyra's messed up dragon stitch. Coming to a decision she walked over to the locked chest while Arya examined a knife Rhaenyra had gotten from Jory and Rodrik on her last name day. Unlocking the chest, she opened it before she started to light the candles, it gained the younger's attention when she put the knife down. Quickly jogging over the girl's eyes nearly bulged at the sight she saw, the moment Rhaenyra finished lighting everything she backed away as the girl looked easier when she moved closer.

"Are those?" she asked as the woman nodded with a smile.

"Yep, you have to keep this quiet now, you hear?" Rhaenyra ordered as Arya nodded. She reached out to touch one of the stone eggs, running her finger down a scale; to the young girl they were cold and sharp, but to the Targaryen woman they felt warm and smooth, always did.

"How long have you had them?" she asked as they walked away to sit on the bed, the girl wanted to keep looking at the eggs though.

"Since I was four, Jon Arryn gave them to me," the woman claimed before her door was thrown open when Robb came in.

"Come downstairs," he ordered as the girls followed, Rhaenyra blowing out her candles before walking out. They followed a smiling Robb before stopping when spotting why the heir was happy. There were six wolf pups in Lord Stark's office, the other Stark children were already there. Jon had another pup in his arms before pushing it into Arya's arms.

"It's a girl," he spoke while Rhaenyra looked to the Stark boys for answers. "There was a dead dire wolf mother, killed by a stag. We were able to keep the pups, 6 pups for-"

"-6 Starks," Rhaenyra smirked cutting Jon off liking how there was one for each. There were 2 girls and 4 boys, Rickon looked more fearful of his dark furred green-eyed pup, calling his pup 'Shaggydog,' Bran was petting a silver gray-furred pup with yellow eyes who was chewing on a glove he did not know what to call his wolf, he decided not to name him yet. Sansa held a gray-furred, yellow-eyed girl named 'Lady,' which Arya sniggered at. Robb held a smoky gray, gold-eyed male claimed, Grey Wind, Jon's pup was a snow white red-eyed male called 'Ghost' and Arya's was a light gray furred pup with dark gold eyes she decided on 'Nymeria.'

"I have news children," Ned started a sad tone in his face. "Jon Arryn is dead," he announced to their shock and sight sadness, Rhaenyra knew the man as her reason for being alive, just like Lord Stark, he was the reason she was given her eggs. To the Starks, he was their uncle, but they barely knew him because of him living in King's Landing and them in the North. "The King marches on Winterfell, he will be here in less than a month's time," the Lord of Winterfell spoke, alarming the young Targaryen who was terrified about the King. But the children all nodded, understanding what that truly meant for them, but one was absolutely beyond scared.

I

"Rhae," Robb called as she turned to see her grinning love coming up to her. The white-haired woman smiled softly, Grey Wind was trailing after him as she turned from heading back to her chambers. "How are you?" he asked as she shrugged lightly. It was near evening, she had no appointments or lessons to attend to, allowed her to her own things.

"I am well enough, the King rides North and I am to basically play the pliant child for him," she said with disdain as Robb frowned. He knew of his future wife's disdain for the King, she was grateful that he allowed her to live, among a noble family at that, but hated him for the rebellion. She knew her father needed to be dealt with and wished her brother hadn't done what he did, especially to the Stark family. But she could not do anything about it.

"It will be alright. Father just assumes he will ask to be Hand," Robb swore as Rhaenyra frowned.

"Why not elect a Lannister they practically litter the Capitol from what I've heard," she snarled the last name angrily. She would never forgive a Lannister, Tywin Lannister to be specific, for what happened to her family. Blaming them for turning and slaughtering Rhaegar's family.

"My Love they can not do anything to you, not without reason. Father will ensure it," Robb refused to allow any thought of possible harm that might come to his betrothed. He suddenly had a thought that might help Rhaenyra calm down. "Tomorrow let's go for a ride, haven't gone in a while," he proposed with a smile as she chuckled softly.

"Us?" she asked softly as he nodded. "Okay," she agreed, "light packing or heavy?" It hadn't been uncommon for them to spend a day or few hours in the forest, Ned trusted the pair beyond everything and Robb was too noble to even think it, much to his betrothed amusement.

"Light, it'll be getting colder so we can't spend the entire day out in the forests anymore," he frowned. They were children of horseback and hunting, they were raised for outside, even Rhaenyra who was meant to be a lady.

"Alright," she confirmed as he nodded before kissing each other's cheeks as they separated and went to their original goals.

The next day the pair met up in the stables with Corlys and the stallion he rode, Karn, all saddled and ready, she was dressed in her riding clothes, not wanting to deal with dresses. He was seen stroking the mare, checking on her straps for her saddle until Edrick came out of nowhere to give Robb a sack.

"And what would those be for?" she asked as they whipped around, Robb chuckled.

"Gods you're sneaky," he cursed making the boy laugh before running away from the elder male who tried to grab him with a smile. "But these are for the horses, apples. Those are still Corlys' favorite right?" he asked curiously as she nodded.

"Of course," she smiled before stroking her mare's nose. "Where are we going?" she asked as he frowned before scolding softly.

"I'm not going to tell you! You know better," he grumbled as she smirked with a giggle.

"Okay, okay," Rhaenyra relented, the male rolled his eyes with a smile before ordering her to mount up. Effortlessly swinging up into the saddle they took off with a laugh as Robb took to the lead, under the happy eyes of Ned Stark as he watched them, knowing he'd have a good report for Robert.

Robb led her to a clearing, a drop-off hill with flowers and a few boulders that would nestle a person comfortably. Rhaenyra stared in shock and was taken back by the beauty.

"Wow," she whispered as he smiled.

"I thought you might like this, I found it when I took Grey Wind on a hunt," he smiled to his childhood friend. They took the horses lower before Grey Wind came out of nowhere making the white mare jerk in shock, she huffed irritated while Karn remained calm. "She's going to need to get used to him better," he commented as she chuckled.

"Yes," they continued in silence as the growing pup raced about, tail wagging quickly. It was calming until the young woman broke it to admit her fears. "I'm terrified, Robb," she said softly as he looked to her.

"Rhae," he started before she stopped him.

"I know that everyone says Robert wouldn't betray Ned now and have me killed but I didn't want to admit it that I was scared," she claimed as he frowned.

"Hey," he stopped both their horses as Grey Wind continued. "It's okay to be scared. I am, so are my siblings, my parents. We all are, you've been a part of this family for 17 years," Robb started as she listened. "Father will protect you, you know that. He will fight for you," Robb finished, thinking the same thing.

"I just hope it doesn't come to that," Rhaenyra wished as he took her hand tightly before they continued the track. The Targaryen woman continued to think as she looked to see Robb looking around. Her dreams were getting more and more frequent that they were driving her crazy. "Robb," she called softly as he turned to her. "You remember those weird dreams I used to have when I was little?" she asked maneuvering around tall plants and weeds.

"Yeah. They used to be in dry places. I think you even described Essos at one point," he grinned as she smiled softly.

"I believe they started back up. But I was dreaming of clouds," she smiled as he hummed softly.

"Sort of sounds like my forest dreams," he mused as she looked intrigued to her betrothed. "I've been dreaming myself, but I am sniffing the dirt, digging into the ground. I don't understand it," he claimed as she chuckled softly.

"Aren't we a pair? Both strange dreams set to drive us crazy," she smirked as he nodded.

"Yes, indeed," he laughed as they continued to their path.

I

The days passed by too quickly for Rhaenyra's liking, she had made sure her appearance would appease the King. The girl was going to go have her hair cut by Valaena, she wanted for it to be shorter. But she paused when she spotted a shirtless Robb being shaved by Tommy, the barber of Winterfell, Theon and Jon were there too, Rhaenyra snuck over to see Robb as she felt her blood burn at seeing her betroth shirtless.

"Why's your mother so dead-set on us getting pretty for the King?" Jon asked, irritated if they let him he'd let his hair grow as long as possible.

"I bet it's the Queen, I hear she's sleek as a mink," Theon smirked as they watched Tommy shave Robb's beard.

"I hear the prince is a right royal prick," Robb spoke, trying not to move until he was done. Rhaenyra smirked as she's heard the rumors too.

"Think of all those Southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick," Theon smirked while Robb stood when the man cleared him.

"Go on Tommy," the heir grabbed his brother. "Shear him good. He's never liked a girl more than his own hair," the man smirked shoving him into the chair. Tommy with a smirk checked the length and snatched the shears to start with the boy's hair, Jon had a very unhappy look, as clumps started to fall, Rhaenyra smirked before walking away, through the courtyard she smiled to Grey Wind who ran up to her, tail wagging.

"Come along boy," the woman called allowing the pup to follow her. He obeyed and ran after, unaware of Robb watching them with a small smile. Rhaenyra walked up the stairs as everyone prepared for the arrival of the royal party, the girl dreaded it. As she entered her chambers, the pup quickly laid at the end of her bed as Valaena produced a tub all ready for her, Baela entered quickly, she finished the bath water adding two oils.

"I added lavender, to soothe you and Rose, it'll keep your mind calm too. I figure you'll need as much help as possible," the maid shrugged. Rhaenyra smiled softly as her friend helped her in stripping, Valaena started to scour the clothes to dress the young woman.

"I might need all of it for however long he stays," the girl spoke carefully stepping into the boiling tub as she sighed softly, the heat soothed her regardless of scents.

"He's let you live for 17 years, why in seven hells would he do anything now?" Valaena hissed irritated she knew this man would hold the death threat over the young woman. She has seen this child, raised and nursed her once her milk came in. Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen was her babe in all but blood, she would always be a royal to her.

"I will always be a threat to the Iron Throne," the girl said, feeling the cloth in her hand as she washed, feeling Baela wash her hair all the while thinking of Robb. She slowly started to drift off to think of him before Baela got her attention.

"Come on, you're done," she ordered as the woman stood, stepping out and drying off, she patiently waited as the two helped her dress and started to braid her hair. Her dress was a plain blue dress that was lined with fur, her hair was cut in between her elbows and shoulders.

"You'll be fine," Valaena swore as she got ready, Baela was going to hide in Winter Town, knowing how to avoid people.

I

Rhaenyra stood in between Jon and Theon, standing behind the line of the Starks, she stuck out like a sore thumb, a white-haired child among the sea of wolves. "Keep calm, don't panic," Jon spoke as she took a deep breath before releasing it, Arya was the only Stark missing.

"Where's Arya?" Catelyn asked as she looked around. "Sansa where's your sister?" the mother looked to her eldest daughter who shrugged before looking to her female ward who shook her head. She hadn't seen the young girl since their morning fast since then she had been in her chambers until it was time to line up. Rhaenyra could not tell what she was truly feeling with the King's arrival, terror was a strong one, but she felt anger boiling. But her thoughts were cut off by spotting the missing pup, clearing her throat softly she nodded in the direction for Catelyn who had turned. Ned stopped the girl who wore a helm as it brought a smile to the three friends along with their master-at-arms.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing with that on?" the Lord asked before removing the piece of metal and passed it back to Rodrik before ushering her down the line. Quickly the royal procession finally entered, instantly Rhaenyra spotted the prince who was smiling at Sansa, appraising her as she smiled back before the same as he looked her up and down too, but her eyes sharpened with anger and hate, quickly frowning he looked away before sneaking looks as her eyes shifted away when Maester Luwin ordered her too. Her eyes were much warmer when the rest of the party started through, but she paled a bit once Robert made his way into the courtyard. Inhaling a shaky breath, she steeled her nerves, feeling Jon and Theon grip her hands to keep her as calm as possible.

"Stay calm," Jon instructed as Robert climbed down everyone had gone on one knee, as the large King approached, pausing in front of Ned. When he gestured for the lord to stand he did so, the rest followed wordlessly, Rhaenyra keeping her eyes down with respect but mostly with fear.

"Your Grace," the Lord greeted, bowing his head as they stared each other down.

"You've gotten fat," Robert spoke as everyone looked shocked, Ned, though sneaked a quick peek at the King's large belly and nodded to it. But they started to laugh, which brought relief to the courtyard as they embraced, the King pulled away before spotting Catelyn. "Cat!" he greeted roughly yanking the redhead into a hug as she gave a soft grunt.

"Your Grace," she greeted as he released her greeting Rickon with a ruffle of hair before looking for Ned again.

"Nine years," he spoke. "Nine years, where the hell have you been?" Robert asked as the royal carriage came through.

"Guarding the North for you Your Grace," Ned answered a smile on their faces. "Winterfell is yours," he swore. Everyone watched as Cersei exited the carriage followed by her two younger children. But when Rhaenyra looked to the royal family, she frowned when all she saw was golden, green-eyed children, her eyes had trailed carefully to the King, who had moved down the Stark line, but the moment he finished seeing Bran the large man found the girl he exiled from King's Landing. Slowly he pushed between an alarmed Sansa and terrified looking Arya, Ned bit his cheek before gripping Robb's cloak. Jory and Maester Luwin pulled Theon and Jon away from the girl's side as she curtsied with good grace as she looked up for a second before dropping her gaze.

"Do you know who I am girl?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, Your Grace," she confirmed.

"Do you know what your family did?" he asked storm gray eyes hard.

"Yes," Rhaenyra nodded as every northerner tensed and many paused to watch, the Lannisters too. "They deserve what they got," she finished as Robert watched.

"Is that so?" he asked before nodding and walking away as she blinked twice, willing the tears to dye down, when the line reformed a bit and Jory and Maester Luwin released the two who clung to their friend, knowing she needed their aid. "Ned, take me to your crypts," the King ordered when Cersei approached staring at the Targaryen who eyed the queen down, anger boiling in her veins.

"We've been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait," she suggested before her husband paused, looking at her.

"Ned," he ordered as the Lord followed, being careful to brush past the queen to follow his old friend. Slowly everyone either dispersed or want to help pull everything into the castle, but Rhaenyra carefully walked to Catelyn who looked to her.

"I'm going to go for a ride," the Targaryen claimed as Catelyn nodded, Theon and Jon had gone to retrieve some horses as Robb joined.

"Stay safe, stay together," the matriarch requested as they nodded before walking away.

I

As Ned followed Robert into the tomb, he stopped suddenly at Lyanna's grave, placing a dove feather in her hand. "Every night I kill him," he spoke to the Lord who frowned. Knowing how his friend would get after talking about the Targaryens. "Did you have to bury her in the dark?" he asked as Ned looked to him sharply.

"She was my sister, this was her place," Ned defended before Robert retaliated.

"She belonged with me!" he roared turning to his friend who sighed. "And he stole her," he growled, eyes darkening, Ned, realizing his friend was going into a dark place frowned.

"It's done. They're gone," he tried before Robert stopped him.

"Not all of them are, one lives here," he mentioned before looking to his old friend who gulped. "Tell me about this girl," he ordered making Ned take a steady breath.

"Rhaenyra has excelled in her studies and Catelyn believes she will be ready to take on her role when Robb needs too," the Lord started to explain quickly. "She is kind and gentle. I see no malice or detect it to come, she is of the people. I swear it Robert, by the Old Gods and New," he tried as the fat king stared him down.

"Is she ready?" he asked, Ned knew it was for a different question.

"Yes," and with that it was set.

I

**End of chapter. Hope you liked it!**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	3. II

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue**

**Chapter rating: M**

II

"By the Gods how I wish I did not have to go," Rhaenyra growled as her braid was finished by Lynara who hummed 'the Rains of Castamere' despite it being a Lannister song it was catchy.

"I know, I don't like Southerners," she smirked as her lady looked at her with a playful smirk.

"Oh really?" she asked as the brunette laughed.

"Well except for three, well two Southerners. But of course I raised one," the woman grinned.

"Baela was born here, she's a northerner," the younger girl countered.

"Yes she is a northerner. Technically you and Valaena are Southerners but you were raised as a child of the North, even Valaena could be considered a northerner. Seen her pray to the Old Gods before," Lynara smiled as she finished the braids. "You're good," she beamed, smoothing down the loose hair. "Your hair is so wavy," the brunette praised petting the soft tresses.

"You always say that. Ever since my hair turned," the snow-haired child spoke, her hair used to be straight before she turned ten it started to come out wavy.

"Well it's true. Come along, Robb will be here soon," she smiled ushering the girl up.

"Jon better be there, he is the whole reason I agreed to go tonight," Rhaenyra swore silently. Catelyn and Ned agreed to allow Jon at the feast when the Targaryen girl almost refused before Robb suggested Jon join. Both did agree, to the children's shock and happiness, the boy would no doubt be there already. Knocking disrupted their silent peace as Lynara blew the lit candles, before closing the chest with the eggs. As the young woman opened the door she found Tyrion Lannister instead of her betrothed.

"Hello, My Lady," the small man greeted the Targaryen woman.

"Hello to you too, My Lord," as Rhaenyra stepped out Lynara followed closing the door.

"Robert had asked Robb, Sansa and Arya to escort the Princes and Princess to the feast," he told as the girl nodded.

"Well thank you for escorting me," Rhaenyra smiled as Tyrion nodded. Together with Lynara they went down to the very loud Great Hall, they enter to see everyone enjoying their night, Tyrion turned to the women who did the same. "I hope you enjoy the feast, My Lord," the white-haired girl smiled, bidding the man goodnight.

"I'm sure I will. I've already enjoyed my stay so far," he smirked as Lynara smirked while Rhaenyra bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling. She truly knew the secrets and humors of Tyrion Lannister, but she didn't hate him for it.

"So I've heard," she quirked her brows as he grinned.

"Why My Lady," he smirked as she curtsied with Lynara before the small man ran off to enjoy the feast.

"You can go enjoy the feast too," Rhaenyra smiled knowing her caretaker was close friends with the guards. Smiling the brunette disappeared too, many of the northerners greeted her loudly and welcomed, while the southerners watched her with guarded looks.

"My Lady," a northern guard approached the young woman who looked to him with a small smile. "Lady Stark... is requesting your presence," he paused with a small frown before the girl's eyes slowly slid over to the high table where the Queen was seated with a frowning Catelyn.

"Are you sure it was Lady Stark?" she asked, giving him a look as he shook his head but said yes anyway. "Thank you," she smiled before walked to the High Table. "Your Grace, My Lady," she smiled curtsying to both women, Catelyn beamed at her ladylike nature and personality tonight.

"My, what a beauty you are," Cersei praised, looking the girl up and down. "You are how old again dear?" she asked her tone too well honied for the younger's liking.

"Six and ten, Your Grace," Rhaenyra answered, albeit a little cautiously.

"Hmm," the Queen hummed as she continued to stare into the violet eyes of the white-haired child. "I hope you did not mind Robb walking the Princess to the feast tonight," Cersei smirked as the girl tightened her fist. That was a dig at her degraded status though the girl refused to show her irritation outright.

"Of course not Your Grace. Robb is heir and is a perfect escort for your daughter, I hoped the Princess and Princes enjoy the feast," she eased a smile as Cersei's lip twitched at not getting the reaction she wanted. "May I be excused Your Grace?" she asked as the woman nodded. "Please have a wonderful night," Rhaenyra beamed, keeping her happy, violet eyes in contact with the Queen's green, narrowed ones. "My Lady," she bowed her head respectfully before leaving and breathing heavily.

"So the Imp walked you?" a familiar voice breathed against her ear as she smiled.

"Yes, he was nice enough to offer," she turned to see Robb smirking down at her. "How was the Princess?" she asked curiously.

"Nervous, terrified actually. But it seems she was able to calm down," he shrugged as they walked away. Seeing Jon sitting with Arya and a few northerners who welcomed the bastard happily to the feast. Instantly the two siblings perked up at seeing Rhaenyra join them, before sitting the girl looked to see Sansa sitting with her friend Jeyne, she spotted Theon flirting with a wench while spying Rickon and Bran watching everyone with Jory nearby. "Look who joined us," Robb smiled as she elbowed him softly, she sat with the younger girl who smiled, she was unhappy to be in a dress and had to walk Prince Tommen to the feast, but was happy when they sat away from the royals.

"The King's been at it since he arrived at the feast," Jon spoke quietly as the four young eating the food. Rhaenyra detested the taste of the wine, it was no doubt southern.

"For Lannisters you would think that they'd choose better taste," she muttered as the two males agreed.

"May I try?" Arya asked curiously. Rhaenyra gave her cup to the girl who was used to trying new drinks, but her face made them laugh when she pushed it away from the taste. "Ale tastes better," she grumbled as they all smirked.

"Yes it does," Jon agreed taking a swallow. "But it's rude to refuse their drink," he told as Arya sighed.

"Only because they-" Rhaenyra pinched the girl's hand to stop her when Jaime slowly walked over, a cup in hand. He was watching the white-haired girl, who ate, trying to ignore the blonde.

"Can we help you Ser Jaime?" Robb asked as he ate a piece of meat.

"Hmm, no, just came over to see," he spoke taking a drink.

"Satisfied?" the Targaryen asked as she looked at him, lacing her fingers together while resting her chin on them. Jaime paused when he looked into her dark purple eyes for a moment he thought of someone else before scoffing at his drink and walking away quickly.

"You're friendly," Jon commented as Robb told Arya to go sit with her friends, much to her chagrin.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with them tonight," she spoke. Her agitation and anxiety making her snappy and wanting the night to end quickly.

"Love, you heard what everyone told us all. We need to be on our best behavior," Robb frowned as they looked to see a familiar face.

"Uncle Benjen!" they cheered, Jon reached the man first when he surged up first, embracing the Man of the Night's Watch. Benjen Stark, Ned Stark's youngest sibling, he was a ranger but usually visited Winterfell sometimes bringing Maester Aemon or returning with the young girl to visit the Wall. Despite being a Targaryen he loved her like he did Sansa and Arya.

"My boys, my girl," he smiled embracing all three. Ned quickly joined, greeting his brother before turning to his white-haired ward and pulled her into a hug.

"I have something to discuss with you and Robb," Ned claimed as the woman nodded.

"Ned!" Benjen greeted happily as Rhaenyra took another drink, scanning the crowd. Southerners and Northerners enjoying their drink and food, she was happy that it was going okay, nursing her cup. A yelp left her voice when hands grabbed her sides, turning she smiled when Robb appeared a grin on his face.

"Gods be good Robb," she blushed lightly, knowing that she had a small tingle in her body, the girl would be under Robb's influence. Sadly enough she was strong-willed unless she was around Robb and alcohol.

"I'm sorry Love," he apologized cupping her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Robb adored his betrothed, he could not wait until they could marry. He knew since he was young who his future wife was when they grew, but he didn't care. To him she was Rhaenyra, one of his best friends, they helped cause most of the trouble in their childhood.

"Yeah, you sound sorry," she muttered sipping a cup before he stole it.

"Alright, that's enough," he ordered softly.

"I am trying to make sure that if I have a run-in with another royal, I will be a bit friendlier," she growled as he frowned.

"Keep calm, you know Mother and Father would never leave you alone with them. Why was it from the Queen earlier?" he asked as she nodded.

"It was a slight dig using you and the Princess," she muttered as he narrowed his eyes.

"How?" he asked firmly, not liking where this was going.

"She started by doing an apology of you escorting her daughter, I did not mind, then used her title instead of her name even stressing the term a bit," she

as she smirked before a shriek of 'Arya!' made both stop and look to see Sansa, upset as usual with her sister, and Jeyne trying to wipe the food off her cheek. The younger she-wolf laughing, but both quickly caught Catelyn's look, both instantly went to their charges; Robb snagged Arya while Rhaenyra soothed Sansa cleaning her cheek better, stroking her red hair as she was on the verge of tears. Shifting her to the other girl before seeing her two pups sleeping, Bran's head was propped up, watching everyone with tired eyes. Realizing that, that was her way out, walking to Rickon first she hoisted him up as he latched onto her before yanking Bran to stand. The small boy mindlessly followed as Jory and Ned held the doors open, the father wishing all three a goodnight like Jory.

II

Bran helped Rickon settle into bed as the pup snoozed peacefully with Shaggydog who growled at them softly, instantly she picked the child of ten and onto her back. Their walk was quiet as Bran snoozed lightly, he was occasionally moving before they reached his chambers. "Come on Bran. Into bed," the woman ordered, as the boy in a haze switched into his sleep clothing. The silver wolf had been waiting for the boy to climb in before leaping into bed too. "Alright Little Wolf, sleep," she requested as he smiled.

"Story please," he enjoyed her stories, but they were just the old tales that Valaena and Old Nan told them.

"Which one?" the girl asked as she folded her legs underneath her while balancing with one arm.

"Valyria and Dragons," he smiled as she sighed.

"You have heard those many times" she claimed as he chuckled, rolling her eyes softly with a small smile. "Alright;

_East of Westeros lies the Smoking Sea, where no ship dare sail. There are those who swear it to be demon-haunted, and who's to say they're wrong? For it was there, years ago, that a cataclysmic event occurred, destroying one of the great civilizations in history._

_It is said the Valyrians were once a modest community of shepherds, tending their flocks on a small peninsula of the great eastern continent. One fateful day, in a volcanic area known as the Fourteen Fires, they made a shattering discovery: dragons._  
_Monstrous, scaled creatures, with massive wings, sharp claws and fiery breath. They were also said to have a deep-rooted connection to magic. Fire made flesh they called them._  
_The Valyrians were able to tame the beasts, harnessing their immense power, they established a city of wonder unlike any before or since. They became skilled at sorcery and metallurgy, creating uncommon weapons of spell-forged steel. Wielding these weapons, astride their dragons, the Valyrians conquered the surrounding lands and slowly expanded west._  
_At the time, the Ghiscari Empire dominated much of the great eastern continent, and tried to stop Valyria's expansion. The Ghiscari legions attacked the Valyrians five times, but could never defeat them. Finally, the Valyrians marched on their capital and obliterated it, turning its streets and buildings to ash with dragon flame, and wiping the Ghiscari people and their culture off the face of the earth._  
_The Freehold of Valyria, as it came to be known, became the most advanced civilization in the known world, with its own language, gods and culture. The Valyrians' reach extended far and wide, covering most of the continent. Great cities were built and roadways paved, all of which led back to Valyria. The Freehold would prosper for nearly five thousand years. But it was not to last._  
_An event that became known only as the Doom laid waste to the Valyrians, their capital city and its surrounding lands. The peninsula itself was shattered, becoming what is now the Smoking Sea. Every dragon was thought to be lost, as were the Valyrians' spells, knowledge and recorded history. Thus the mighty empire collapsed._  
_No one knows for certain what caused this cataclysm. Some say it was a volcanic eruption. Others say the Valyrians' own sorcery got the better of them. In any event, the Doom's devastation of the Valyrian people was total… with the exception of a small rocky island in the Narrow Sea: Dragonstone. For it was there that the Targaryens, the last of Old Valyria, dwelled. They would lie in wait for another hundred years before unleashing the fury of the dragon on another continent, Westeros. To which they ruled and thrived,"_ She made sure to change her voice as she talked about her history.

"I like your stories," Bran muttered, eyes already closed.

"They are not just stories Bran, it's history too," she smiled as she stood, leaning over the boy before kissing as she stood leaning over the boy before kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams Bran," she wished before walking out making sure all the candles went out. As she quietly closed the door Rhaenyra nearly ran into a tall body, she was alarmed to see it was Jaime Lannister, a man she never wanted to be alone with, ever. She was a bit tipsy, she knew it, and his demeanor made her nervous.

"Interesting story," he spoke as she paused. "Valyria, correct?" he questioned as the mute girl nodded. "Allow me to walk with you," he offered as Rhaenyra originally moved to leave.

"Of course, thank you," she thanked him as calmly as she could. On the inside she was terrified.

"It is my pleasure," he smiled, it never seemed to leave his face. "But I must say do you tell those stories often?" Jaime asked as she walked with him, slowly feeling anger fill her.

"Yes, the younger children like them. Bran especially," she motioned to the boy's nightly ritual that most of the time included others. She heard him clear his throat as they walked, he swayed slightly, it indicated that he must be a bit drunk. "Did you enjoy the feast?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes. A lot of meat," he spoke as she chuckled softly.

"Well that is a constant for the North, we don't have much of anything other then the shipments that comes through," she claimed making Jaime listen.

"Rhae!" Arya's voice stopped their walk as both saw the girl standing alongside Robb who's gaze hardened at spotting Jaime.

"I believe this is where I leave you," the blonde spoke as the other two got closer. "Have a pleasant evening My Ladies, My Lord," Jaime respectfully bid them as they repeated the sentiment before walking away.

"Why were you with him?" the wild child asked before Robb could stop her.

"Arya!" the young man hissed as Rhaenyra smirked.

"I was bidding Bran goodnight and told him a story. Jaime must have heard me," the girl spoke as they paused at Arya's chambers.

"What about it? You always tell stories," Arya defended the woman who was like a sister to her.

"It was a Valyrian story," Rhaenyra spoke as the girl scoffed.

"They're just jealous that they don't have Valyrian blood," she spoke as Robb laughed.

"Bed," he ordered, lightly pushing her into her chambers, they made sure she climbed into bed. "No, but they are among the richest Arya, you know that," Robb added as they sighed.

"Yeah all they have is money," she grumbled as Rhaenyra pulled her blankets up and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Go. To. Sleep," they smiled when Rhaenyra kept getting closer until they were nose-to-nose before Nymeria broke them up. The pup licked her mistress as the couple left, listening to the giggles that escaped the girl. "Goodnight Arya," they bid before closing the door and Robb leading his betrothed.

"She's right you know," Robb spoke up confusing the girl, when she tilted her head in question he smirked. "All the Lannisters have is money. No love, no loyalty, we do," he finished as she laughed softly once they reached the door.

"That I know. It's what I find more appealing of you Starks," the white-haired beauty smirked as he smirked back.

"Oh really?" he asked as she giggled. Stepping up to the heir of Winterfell she pressed a kiss to his lips about to pull away before he kissed her again. Pressing her into the door as she gripped his cloak, he cupped her face, his tongue lightly pushed past her lips before tangling with hers as she moaned softly. The need to breath quickly made them separate as their faces were red, panting as Robb pressed a few lingering kisses to her flushed face.

"Okay, there's another aspect," she grinned before pulling him into a final chaste kiss. "Goodnight Robb," she bid before escaping back into her room with a grin. Needing no help from Valaena she dressed into her slip and climbed into bed. That night her dreams took to a sun filled land once again, the lookalike woman appearing, surrounded by horses.

II

Rhaenyra was walking arm-in-arm with Lynara who remained at her side, Jory suddenly appearing made both stop with matching frowns. "My young lady, Lord Stark requests you to come to his solar," the mentor requested as they nodded and walked after the man. It was a quick and quiet walk to Ned's solar where Robb was seated. What made her nearly stop was the royals beside him, the King looked stern and held her gaze with steel making her gulp before Lynara lightly pushed her into her seat. The queen looked like she swallowed a bitter lemon with the snarl that was present on her face, obviously she lost something. But Lord and Lady Stark kept peacefully and held love in their eyes when they looked at her, it was actually making her nervous.

"Robb, Rhaenyra. You both have known you were to marry for some time. His Grace is requesting we do this soon, as both of you are of marrying age. I will be departing when the King returns, so it will fall onto you both to care for Winterfell," Ned explained as both tensed. Robb was nervous but excited, Rhaenyra was terrified the King was allowing it but she refused to show it. "The wedding will happen in a fortnight, the Godswood," Ned claimed as the pair nodded. Both understood with how little time the King could spend in Winterfell if he was not here they would no doubt have longer to plan, but it would be okay.

"What can we do?" Robb asked as Rhaenyra stayed silent not sure how to talk in front of the Royals.

"You will pair up with us and we will talk you through everything," Catelyn explained softly as Cersei stood, no doubt ready to leave. With the look she continuously gave the Targaryen girl, she was undoubtedly against this. But as it wasn't even her choice the girl continued to ignore the Queen as Robert stood as well with a nod to Ned who swallowed softly.

"That will be all," Ned said as they all got up and waited for the King and Queen to leave first before following. Lynara held onto the girl's arm to keep her steady.

"Come along," Catelyn immediately requested to aid the women while Robb stayed for his father who sighed softly. "You'll be fine," she swore to the girl who nodded mutely.

_'Gods help me through this visit,'_ the girl prayed as she listened to the two women talk.

The planning was a bit hard, but as Catelyn told her all she had to really do was be there and insure that she was helping a bit with the wedding but it was mostly Ned and Catelyn who were dealing with it. Many of the northern Lords were joining for the wedding, but most were just the lord and lady of the house, Rhaenyra recognized many as she smiled to usually greet them. Catelyn's brother, Edmure, happily greeted the young girl he used to teach fishing, he's never held hatred or resentment to her and despite what Jon was always tried to help the boy when he saw his sister's disdain for the child, he even held a soft spot for Theon who feared the man for being a Tully. Greatjon Umber and Rickard Karstark were warm faces to see during the King's visit, one was kinman of the Stark family, but both Lords were close friends of Ned's and knew the young girl well, they sworn to be loyal to her as Lady Stark when she and Robb married.

But Rhaenyra decided to run and hide the moment she could, she felt too confused and tried her best to listen to what they were telling her to do but it was all too much. She was sitting at the base of the tree when she felt a hand land on her shoulder making her yelp and look to see a grinning Theon making her sigh in relief.

"Thank the Gods, Theon. I thought you were one of the royals," she mumbled as he plopped beside her.

"Nah, they are with Lord and Lady Stark, mostly out of courtesy but I believe the King wants to ensure your marriage is completely in the Thrones' advantage. I overheard Lord Stark telling Jory about the Queen trying to make the marriage in Light of the Seven," he told her as she scoffed.

"That's an insult to Robb's culture. We're of the North, the Old Gods rule here. Just like in the Iron Islands the Drowned Gods rule there, right?" she asked softly. Rhaenyra had requested to learn about all the Gods, she found it intriguing, so they taught her. Theon nodded as they sat there listening to nothing while relaxing in their silence.

"Are you excited? You're finally marrying Robb," Theon asked with a small smirk.

"Kind of, also wishing the royals weren't here," she wished as he nodded, understanding.

"Understandable," he admitted.

"How's Robb?" she asked curious, she and Robb haven't really spent alone time since the announcement of the wedding.

"He's fine. Nervous like you," Theon would tell Rhaenyra every secret someone had because he knew she liked to know, especially something like this. The dragon child paused before standing up with Theon as she brushed off her cloak and hands, turning to Theon.

"Can you tell Robb to meet me in the stables tonight? I want to have a talk with him," he nodded instantly with a small smile.

"Sure," he gave her a small hug before leaving. Heaving a sigh the white-haired child walked around Winter Town, despite her desperate attempts to avoid any royals, she refused to be a recluse in her own home. Many happily greeted Rhaenyra who smiled back to them, she always stopped by a certain stall that carried handmade trinkets. They were always cute and if she liked one they would become a gift to someone. She found two that looked identical but was a bit different; one was a pendant that held the Seven Pointed Star, it was meant to be a necklace, then the other was a beautiful Tulip flower she heard grows in Dorne, she thought they'd be good gifts. The owner of the cart was a very nice man, he had a daughter and son who both died a few years after the rebellion from sickness but had three little ones running around that she knew of. His wife was a bit younger but very sweet when Rhaenyra met her once, he knew the young girl well as she bought a bunch of his items and used them for ideas or gifts.

"How much?" she asked, motioning to the two charms.

"7 silvers, my lady," he smiled as she grinned. Many of the merchants knew her as she loved strolling through the markets with the Starks or her maids, so she knew certain prices might be off for her.

"Thank you," she thanked offering him the coin of silver and plucked the items. "Do you possibly have chains for these? I was going to gift them for two little ones," she smiled as he nodded, all to happy.

"Of course! I was curious, My Lady. I apologize for saying so but I assumed you were a Valyrian child not a Faith child," he thought looking through his chains, looking for his best for the charms.

"I am. But the children who these are for I assume their parents raised them in Light of the Seven," Rhaenyra surmised as she accepted the two identical length of chain.

"That's very kind of you miss," the merchant beamed, he said goodbye as she left, leaving some more silver for the chains too. As she continued on hiding her package in her sleeves, before spotting Tyrion Lannister exiting the local brothel, a happy grin on his face.

"Lord Tyrion," she greeted, spotting the guards tensing unlike their lord who grinned.

"My Lady! How are you this morning? I hear you will be marrying soon!" he instantly walked up to her as she waited.

"Yes, Robb and I were shocked at the close time but we knew it would happen," she smiled.

"I can tell he really loves you," the Imp claimed with a grin as the girl flushed a bit.

"And I can assure you My Lord. I love him very much," she beamed, Rhaenyra felt Tyrion was true and had good intentions. He has never made her feel uncomfortable during the visit so far, unlike his siblings and good brother.

"That's good, do you know that most betrothals don't even like one another. My sister and her husband are one, some like Lady and Lord Stark do care for one another, that is amazing," he admitted as she smiled before frowning.

"I heard that my father and mother hated one another," she wondered as he paused.

"I don't remember much of your parents but I do know your mother could not hate someone but it was true they did not love one another, but I do know she loved you kids, Jaime told me I used to visit him," Tyrion claimed as she smiled. But he continued to look at her before turning to his guards. "Leave us. I assure you Lady Rhaenyra will not harm me, poor girl is out shopping for all Gods sake," he growled, knowing the men made the young woman scared, he's been watching her since he arrived, wanting to see her for what she was, not what they made her to be. Tyrion could see her a mixture of Sansa and Arya, though he assumed growing up and roughhousing with boys all her life would turn her more into a warrior than a true lady he surmised.

"My Lord-" the guard was quickly cut off by Tyrion who glared.

"Leave, now!" he ordered making them pause before they did as ordered, watching the girl who kept her face lowered. Once they were far away Tyrion beamed and turned to her as she gave a small smile. "There, now you can speak," he claimed as they continued to walk.

"I actually had a present for the young Prince and Princess, no offence My Lord but your oldest nephew is not a favorite," she wished as Tyrion shook his head.

"I hold no sympathies for my oldest nephew girl, no offence taken. But you have something for Myrcella and Tommen. That you cannot give in the open?" he asked curious.

"I fear your sister and her husband would make the children throw them away simply because I gave them to the children. But I had hoped you could give these to them, I assumed your nephew and niece were raised in the Light of the Seven?" she asked as the man nodded.

"Yes," he took the necklaces and smiled. "A star for Tommen and the flower is for Myrcella I assume?" he asked as she nodded. "I will ensure they receive them and do not tell their parents about them. You are right, my sister would personally throw them away if she knew," he commented as she smiled.

"Thank you My Lord," she curtsied before a shout caught her attention. They both turned to see Valaena come out of a shop to spot the Lannister talking with her charge. Tyrion thought he was seeing things when another figure streaked by with white hair before he looked to see the young woman curtsying. "Have a wonderful day Lord Tyrion, I hope you enjoy the wedding tomorrow," she smiled, a small blush decorating her cheeks making him grin.

"I am sure I will, as will you and Robb," he took her hand for a gentle kiss and wished her well.

"What were you and Lord Tyrion talking about?" the elder asked as the younger approached.

"I simply had a gift for the younger Prince and Princess and asked if their uncle could ensure they retrieved them. He so far has been the nicest of the Lannisters," Rhaenyra claimed as Valeana frowned.

"Has Ser Jaime done something?" she asked with alarm, so far he has done nothing to taunt or terrorize the girl, the Queen knew just her presence made the young woman terrified or angered.

"No, he has done nothing, but Lord Tyrion has actually talked to me nicely that is all. And the younger two are terrified here, I only wish to show them some politeness from the North," the young girl claimed as the other smiled.

"Come as you reminded, wedding is tomorrow. We must fit you a final time," the woman yanked the younger along as she whined softly.

II

Rhaenyra ran to the stables that night and saw Robb petting Karn as she approached him, carefully she leapt on him as he laughed, the stallion jerked his head a bit as the disruption of attention. She kissed his cheek as he turned to embrace her, giving her a passionate kiss as she whined when they separated.

"Tomorrow," Robb spoke as she nodded, burying her face in his shoulder. "I get to officially claim you as mine," he grinned as she chuckled.

"Of course that's what you think of," she commented as he kissed her again.

"I'll always be thinking of that," he admitted as Rhaenyra giggled softly.

"Are you ready to become a married man?" she asked as he nodded, gently cupping her chin while he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Are you ready to be Lady Stark?" he asked as she paused thinking it over before leaning up and pressing a heavy kiss to him for an answer.

"Yes. I just hope I can do well like your mother," she smiled softly while he hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead as he chuckled.

"You will do wonderful, everyone here loves you. You know the people Rhae, better than anyone else. _Avy Jorrāelan_," **(I love you)** he declared in High Valyrian as she felt her eyes tear up at the emotion she could see and hear. It was very rare if the family spoke the other language but would on occasion, but hearing Robb say it made her beyond happy.

"I love you too, Robb. Always," she smiled giving him another kiss. "You know we might not be able to see one another until tomorrow night," she warned as he chuckled.

"Seven Hells, I will have to be around the King all day," he growled as she whined a bit.

"I'm sorry My Love, I only hope the Queen's hate for me makes her stay away from me," Rhaenyra prayed as Robb nodded before giving her a final kiss.

"Go and rest, I believe girls have to suffer more from what I overheard from my father and Jory when they were talking yesterday," he chuckled as she grinned, giving him a final kiss before leaving, Robb watched her with a grin, happy that he'll finally be able to marry his betrothed, a woman that he's been in love with since childhood.

Rhaenyra carefully walked back to her chambers before nearly leaping out of her skin when Jaime Lannister appeared. She was trying to figure out his game in consistently running into her, he doesn't say anything but just looks her up and down as though he was trying to understand her part in this.

"Hello Ser Jaime," she greeted gently, regretting coming this way to avoid the servants that would ask her questions she didn't want to answer.

"Good evening, my it is quite late out," he commented as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I was seeing to Corlys, I have not ridden her in the last few days. I wanted to make sure she was well and not restless. As I figured, she was," the girl lied as Jaime chuckled.

"Might I make an inquiry?" he asked as she nodded, making sure to keep a distance from him. "I see you as a child raised outside, given the freedom to roam and ride freely. But now you are to be caged inside now, as Lady Stark," he smirked while she glared.

"My future husband has never controlled me as we grew, he will not control me when we marry. If I go outside, he will no doubt join me, now if you will excuse me My Lord, I must return to my chambers," she curtsied before walking around him, keeping a wide berth before returning upstairs to the chambers she resided in on the same level as the Stark family. She didn't know how to label the golden man, she didn't feel danger from him despite the history and his skills in swordship, but she didn't want to risk trying to act around like his brother.

"There you are!" Lynara's voice called out as she had a slip all ready, she had even lit the candles for the eggs. "I know you are probably freaking out about the wedding tomorrow so I tried to think of anything that would soothe you other than a bath you are getting one tomorrow, so I lit the candles for you," she smiled as Rhaenyra grinned softly.

"Thank you Lynara, where's Valeana?" the girl asked as the brunette started to untie her dress.

"She is making sure everything is prepared for tomorrow night, are you nervous?" she asked with a smile, making the younger sigh softly.

"Yes! Seven Hells why does everyone keep asking me. Yes, I'm nervous as hell and I'm scared!" she cried to the older who frowned, not having realized the girl was terrified of the wedding.

"Hey," she gave a soft smile. "It will be okay," Lynara grinned, cupping the girl's face to force her to stay eye contact. "You will be fine. Robb will never force you into anything that will make you uncomfortable, you know this. It's nothing, the bedding ceremony is another story though," the girl froze at that. She completely forgot about that little ritual, she's seen many and had always liked them, they were tradition that she always found funny as she and the boys would laugh and cheer. "Hey you enjoyed them as a child, now you get to feel the same nerves as all the other women," she grinned making the other sigh. While they had talked the girl had stripped so she could change into her nightgown before her hair was being undone to be free. Her violet eyes lowered and distant as she thought about the possibilities she will have to endure being Lady of Winterfell. "Alright. You are going to be woken up early so goodnight, be sure to blow the candles out, I'll leave you be," she offered, motioning to the eggs as the girl nodded.

"Of course, thank you Lynara," Rhaenyra thanked her loyal friend who got ready to leave before the woman could the younger called out. "Can you make sure that the eggs are moved well before anything else?" she asked as the other nodded.

"Of course, Rhae," she left as the white-haired woman approached her eggs. They had so much color it made her happy and giddy, they looked so beautiful, she wished she could proudly show them off, they were meant to be shown, not hidden. Gently picking the red egg up she cradled it, running her thumb up and over the scales as she whispered 'Rhaella' pressing a kiss to the egg, lowering it to the pillow it sat on. She ran her hand over the pale blue-silver, holding it in her hands, kissing it before whispering 'Alysanne' and finally the golden-sun colored egg saying 'Rhaenys' before lowering and closed the chest to pray over them and then prayed for tomorrow to go well. She was scared of the bedding, she wanted to give everything to Robb and give him many children. Baela has told her hints for girl spots he could find, Rhaenyra trusted her friend's knowledge as she has accidently walked in to find another women in her friend's bed, she apologized only for not knocking and asked how both their nights were. The whore was surprised and quite pleased at a nonjudgmental lady, Baela had long disclosed that she preferred girls to her friends and even her mother who smiled and accepted the taste. Robb and the boys found it interesting and Theon took complete advantage of it when they were at parties and both would try to bed girls. Despite her appearance, Baela was in fact a girl version of Theon, just 'better well mannered' as Jon put, it made everyone laugh as she punch his shoulder.

Rhaenyra blew out all the candles and laid down in bed, enjoying the bed before slipping into her dreams as she dreamed of a stag lying dead, wolves fighting and fire flying everywhere. She couldn't understand it, but soon her dreams went cold, she was freezing but wasn't frozen. She was completely dressed in leather as she looked around at the frozen and half destroyed huts. Screeching alarmed her as she whipped around to see a figure fly above her, fire rained down as she turned back around to find herself somewhere else. Somewhere dry and hot, she recognized this place.

II

Rhaenyra was still amidst her cloud dreams before being awoken by a grinning Valaena who gently stroked her hair, the most soothing way to wake her lady up. Lynara was already hustling about, laying everything down so that it would be easier for them to ready their lady as three young women poured hot water in the tub. The young woman smiled softly as she looked at her 'mother' basically, this woman nursed and reared her, teaching her everything about her Valyrian culture.

"Good morning, My Princess," Valaena greeted as the girl slowly started to sit up. She looked so tired and yet so nervous. "My poor nervous girl," she soothed softly as Lynara smiled gently, coming over to softly take the girl's hand.

"It will be alright Rhae," the brunette swore before helping her in undoing the bedding. Rhaenyra weakly pushed the heavy furs away before standing with some problem before effortlessly walking to the tub as Lynara helped in striping her. As always she entered the burning bathwater that soothed her muscles while the women worked about, Valaena gently passed her a cloth while the girl washed herself when Lynara added oils, lavender and rose, as they let the water cool, they made sure everything was done when Lady Catelyn entered to help prepare. Valaena ventured over and tested the waters before grabbing her hair that was soaking and started to ring it out before adding oils to it, the water seemed to not bother her as she worked on getting her lady ready.

"Do you have any questions Rhae?" Valaena asked, knowing her lady needed the familiarity, no titles.

"No, I know what to do and what to expect. I just worry about not pleasing Robb," she mumbled softly as the women scoffed.

"He loves you, Sweet Dragon," Lynara called, using the childhood nickname Jon Arryn had called her and so did Maester Aemon. "Not only has Ned told me himself, but you can also spot it, just like your usual lovestruck, girl crush on the young man himself," the northerner grinned as the white haired girl blushed. Despite the girl not showing so much emotion on the outside others could see her real facade, Ned had claimed all one had to do was read her eyes, Catelyn said she could never hide her real emotions, her face and eyes usually say two different things.

"Believe me, I know he loves," she muttered, eyes a bit wide as hands froze on her head.

"Rhae-" immediately understanding the tone, the girl shrieked in alarm.

"NO!" she roared whipping to stare at the startled maid, having not expected that reaction. "Gods, no! Robb and I have never laid together!" Rhaenyra was appalled that Valaena who taught her the value of maidenheads, especially when the maiden is under the King's scrutiny.

"I'm sorry, I had to ask. It's better then the Queen demanding you be examined, Gods forbid, I do not think that Maester Luwin would have the heart to. Childbirth is one manner, checking your virginity is a completely different manner," Valaena felt horid for asking and immediately felt uncomfortable with her lady a bit for now.

"No it'd be the brothel keeper, but even then that's a little too much. Alright now you two, you should have known that type of question would come out Rhaenyra, especially with how close you and Robb are," Lynara claimed as the girl slunk in the water. Did they think she was that irresponsible? "Come now, Lady Catelyn will be appearing soon, you must be at least out of the water with a slip on," Lynara ordered as the young woman stood without a beat, Valaena stood to retrieve the slip while Lynara helped her lady out. The air seemed to help Rhaenyra dry off quickly as her body just barely held dampness when she placed on her slip. Carefully she walked to the mirror so Lynara could start on her hair, gently brushing and caressing the tresses, her hair was just at her elbows, Rhaenyra usually wore a tight knot at the top of her head the rest flowing down but today she was going to allow her maids to choose for her. Valaena was going to braid the outer layer before creating a bun allowing the middle to lay down while some will go on her shoulders, Catelyn quickly came in and beamed at seeing her already starting on her appearance.

"My Lady," the women said in unison, curtseying while Rhaenyra bowed her head respectfully. Even together they still kept up appearances, because the Queen quickly came in, the younger girl felt her stomach knot as the women approached her.

"Your Grace," Rhaenyra went to stand before the woman stopped her.

"No please," she gave the fake smile. "My daughter, the Princess and I wanted to see if we could be of help for your day," Cersei started, she didn't press in on the 'Princess' as she did the other night but it still was noticed as the girl came in bright smiles with Sansa and Arya, the latter with a frown.

"Mother says that women in the North wear white dresses on their wedding day is that true?" Myrcella asked quite quickly surprising the Targaryen who looked to her instantly.

"Yes, Princess," she started, making sure to address the younger with respect and her title. "I am not sure why but many like it, I assume to support the purity of the brides and for the Gods," the former Princess informed the other who nodded with an interested look while Cersei went to sit on the bed with Catelyn who watched the woman with hidden caution. Myrcella was given a chair beside the young bride so they could continue to talk, that was all Rhaenyra could do while the maids worked on her hair and makeup while Sansa happily pulled the dress out to show the women.

"And why do they take place at night? Wouldn't it be easier to be during the day?" Myrcella asked again as she watched the bride being cared for by her maids.

"We do not know, but wouldn't it be beautiful with a snowfall Princess?" Valaena asked softly.

"Yes I think it would," the blonde grinned as the white-haired woman smiled.

"Why do people make such big deals about these?" Arya asked confused as Lynara laughed softly, gently rubbing the girl's shoulder, knowing she'd probably be with her brothers if she could.

"Because it is meant to be fun!" Myrcella beamed as she looked at the dress with Sansa who agreed, Arya just pouted and sat on the bed to be away from everything. While Rhaenyra did her best to ignore the Queen, the Princess chatted away as the woman smiled softly, the girl obviously held no fear of the older girl any longer, immediately the moment Myrcella leaned closer a quick glimpse of a tulip caught the girl's eyes. It made her smile that the child would wear the necklace, Myrcella gave a wink, knowing she saw it.

"Well I can see you all have it under control, come Myrcella. We must get you presentable as well," Cersei demanded as the girl frowned before following her mother as they left, the guards leaving with them. The moment she left Lynara locked the door in seconds as Rhaenyra sighed softly with Valaena rubbing her shoulders.

"Why was she here?" Arya asked as Catelyn sighed.

"I do not know Arya. Alright, come on, we must get you ready," the matriarch demanded as the other nodded.

"Yes, Lady Catelyn," Rhaenyra smirked as the woman sighed.

II

Rhaenyra took a steady breath as Valaena finished pinning up her maiden cloak. The young woman knew Northern weddings took place closer to nightfall but with the royals she knew Cersei would want it to be earlier for their taste, but Ned stuck firm to his Gods. Her dress was white fur and made of thin material, it exposed only the collarbone and up, Rhaenyra felt uncomfortable in the dress but liked the design.

"You look beautiful Rhaenyra," Catelyn spoke in awe as even Arya looked shocked.

"White on white, bad choice?" Rhaenyra asked as they chuckled.

"It suits you," the youngest spoke out softly, surprising her family. "It is your color," she smiled as the older beamed.

"I guess it is," Rhaenyra claimed as they all smiled.

"I truly am proud of you Rhae," Catelyn spoke making the other smile happily. A knock interrupted their conversation before Valaena opened the door to see Ned standing there with a small smile.

"Hello Lord Stark," she allowed him in as he spotted his ward of six and ten. "She is all ready," the woman gave a tearful smile making the girls giggle while Ned comforted the woman.

"It will be alright Val, Rhae has grown into a beautiful woman," he praised as the girl blushed. "Everyone go on, we will be starting soon," he warned as they nodded and left. Rhaenyra had been thankful that she convinced Robb and Ned to allow Jon to attend with King Robert's approval. He agreed without a second though for the Stark men. "Are you ready?" he asked as she paused softly, she briefly looked to her eggs that had been hidden by Lynara. "You can look at them if you need too," he smiled softly, knowing that she seemed to draw strength from them, he knew she'd need it more than anything today.

"I'm scared," she admitted to her 'surrogate father,' it was true Ned was more of a father to her and Theon then either of theirs and they both knew it.

"I know," Lord Stark told her as he watched her open a chest that had been under a cloak, all her things would be moved to Robb's chambers during the ceremony and it would possibly be Baela who would move certain things while the others were in the godswood.

"How did you and Cat convince the Queen-" she started with a sneer as he chuckled, shaking his head, "-to have an actual northern wedding?" she finished with a small smile as she opened the chest while he came closer. It was only then that Ned had noticed the eggs were much deeper in color, he slowly approached them as he touched one, staring at them, memorized.

"It was actually Robb who told the King we were in the North, so it should be a northern wedding. He agreed," Ned claimed, closing the lid as she pulled the cloak back over it. "Come now, onto your wedding," he smiled as she chuckled, when she turned she became stunned at seeing a maiden cloak with her house sigil. "Let's just say Valaena had a feeling you would need one," he chuckled as she smiled.

"Yes Lord Stark," she smiled before coming over and allowed him to hook on her cloak, it was such a contrast to her appearance when she turned she gently grabbed his arm as he led them out.

II

Ned, who was Lord Stark, he'd be officiating the wedding, he had told Rhaenyra that Theon would be her escort. Both were 'ward siblings' as Tyrion called them, the bride was normally escorted by a male member of her family but as they are dead or in another land, her surrogate would be her escort. The guests had already received their torches and started the march to the Heart Tree as Rhaenyra waited with Theon.

"You're pretty," he praised her as she chuckled softly.

"I honestly can not wait for this to be over with," Rhaenyra admitted as he smirked.

"Terrified?" he asked.

"Very," she nodded before Jory nodded to them to start their own march, the sky was slowly starting to darken as they walked, Rhaenyra felt like she was going to her death when the crowd turned to her but as she kept her eyes on Robb who looked from his smiling father to his betrothed, a small smile slowly grew, keeping arm-in-arm with Theon as they walked further down, her violet eyes spied the royals; Robert, his face stern as he watched with cold eyes, Cersei and Joffrey both wished to not be here, but Tyrion, Myrcella and Tommen were smiling, the small man gave her an encouraging nod his brother though watched her with an unreadable expression. When Theon stopped, so did she, they had reached Robb and Ned, both of whom smiled at her as she returned it.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Ned asked as Theon answered.

"Rhaenyra, of House Targaryen, comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. A trueborn woman of noble blood, who comes to claim her?" Theon asked as Robb stepped forward.

"Robb, of House Stark, heir to Winterfell. Who gives her?" he claimed.

"Theon, of House Greyjoy, wardbrother to Lady Rhaenyra," he answered.

"Lady Rhaenyra, do you take this man?" Ned asked, smiling softly.

"I take this man," Rhaenyra spoke, keeping eye contact with Robb, taking his hand before they knelt and bowed their heads respectfully to the Old Gods. The moment Ned urged them to stand Robb removed her maiden cloak before attaching the bridal cloak, when she turned he gave her a kiss and they lifted their joined hands while many cheered. The exiled princess saw the royals, a few of them cheered while others remained silent and then it was done. Rhaenyra was blessed for short weddings, remembering the Faith of the Seven weddings, they were so long and quite boring with all the prayers. She clutched Robb's hand as he nodded to her, she wasn't going to like this part, she thought with a whine.

"Bare with me," he murmured silently before picking her up to carry her to the feast as the northerners cheered, the lords jeering at them making the family laugh and the couple blush, the girl more then the man. Rhaenyra felt like she was heavy despite Robb having done this before, hell they even practiced the carrying part when they'd go on rides together, he told her she weighs nothing, to him she really does.

"I hate this part," she whispered as he grinned when he felt Rickard Karstark smack his shoulder but grinned at the girl who smirked.

"Oh hush up you, your mine now," he reminded as she glared softly.

"That means your mine," she countered as he hummed softly.

"Correct, wife," he agreed making her chuckle softly.

II

Rhaenyra smiled softly as she watched everyone at the feast, she didn't know what else to do other then when she sat and talked with Robb, but she watched as Myrcella danced with a blushing Bran making the pair grin.

"Gods, he's blushing," Robb spoke softly as she giggled softly, he smiled when he heard the noise, happy to hear a familiar noise ever since the King arrived.

"Yeah, but I think the Princess has a small crush," the bride spoke as he turned to where he was nose-to-nose with his new wife.

"I seem to recall various moments where a little girl used to go red-faced when a young lordling used to dance with her," he teased as she laid her forehead to his. Remembering all her skittish moments when it came to her dancing at other events.

"I was scared and nervous! Most of those Lords and Ladies have never even met me!" Rhaenyra gave a harsh but grinning whisper as he chuckled. It had been true, the first wedding she had gone to was for Catelyn's family and Ned had wanted to bring the young Targaryen so she could meet the Lords and Ladies of the North and the Riverlands. Many had liked her when they met her, some held her with resentment, mostly the kids of lords close to Ned and Catelyn showed the girl affection and had taught their kids to respect her.

"Lord Karstark and his sons practically created a barrier around you when one lordling insulted you I swear I thought Torrhen was going to hit someone," he laughed as she grinned, watching everyone enjoy themselves. To many a feast was a feast.

"Might I dance with the bride?" Tyrion asked as Rhaenyra smiled and looked to her husband with a quirked eyebrow, that Tyrion did not see, as he nodded.

"Of course, My Lord, please," Robb smiled softly, knowing this was the only Lannister his wife liked. Wife. That sounded so weird to him now. His only female best friend was his wife now. He continued to watched as his wife smiled while she danced with the Imp who made her laugh before they finished as she was turned to Greatjon, who danced with large steps, he smirked at seeing her trying to keep up, laughing when Benjen stole her as she yelped with a loud laugh. Robb smiled as he continued to watch his wife bond with other northern lords, it was simple innocent greeting their future lady, many liked her for her sweet nature. He frowned when he saw others looking at her with guarded looks, he's seen the prince sneer enough when no one was looking, Cersei of course barely held in her hate for the young woman but Jaime hasn't given any hate or bad looks, he just… looks at her. Robb couldn't understand the look the man continuously gave her and it made him quite odd. It drove him nuts trying to place it before a hand surprised him on his shoulder making him jump as Robert came right to him. "Y-Your Grace," he greeted before the King kept him down.

"It's alright boy," Robert spoke, Robb could already tell he was drunk. "A Targaryen marrying a Stark. Never thought I'd see the day," he mumbled taking another drink.

"We do appreciate that you allowed us to marry, Your Grace. We swear to be loyal to the throne," Robb swore, the Starks would always be loyal but at the moment he didn't want to talk with the King, who terrified his wife and was a drunk whoring man. Rhaenyra had once told him she was embarrassed he was the King, she wished someone else had claimed the throne instead of him. They all did and were not liking the next choice.

"Put a son in her and it'll bind the line for good," Robert claimed as Robb gripped his covered fist. "Alright! As Northern weddings are simple, there are no prayers but there is still one ceremony that is the same everywhere!" he roared as Rhaenyra's smiling face had slowly dropped and she paled even more than she already did. Benjen who was beside her gently rubbed her arm, he understood what was about to happen.

"It'll be alright Little Lady," he reassured as she whimpered softly. "They won't hurt you, you know that," he whispered as she nodded.

"It's time for the bedding!" Robert called out as Robb looked to his wife who was surrounded by men before women surrounded him with giggles. Rhaenyra gave an alarmed yelp before being hoisted up by the lords, pinching and grabbing her through her dress, cheering as she calmed her terror. She heard whistles and yells as they carried her to Robb's chambers, ripping her dress as they carried her. They were constantly making remarks about her body, her breasts, thighs, ass and even her hair. She thought she heard everything from Theon but Gods did these men outdo him!

"Robb will be having a grand ol' time with you Sweetheart!" Greatjon called as they had now down to her slip, she worried they'd take everything as most do. They continued to encourage her and even give her some hints, sadly some were helpful, others she already knew. And then Lord Karstark ripped the slip off as they settled the startled young woman in the doorway.

"It'll be easier," he admitted, as Rhaenyra just stood there confused and stunned before she was turned and pushed a little by another man as she entered the room while one closed it, yelling out.

"Have fun boy!" It was the Greatjon as she blushed softly.

"Gods, they're loud," a voice made her whip around to see a smirking Robb, standing there bare as his name day just like her. Now she understood what Lord Karstark meant, she could see him hard and big, she swallowed softly before coming closer. Memories of them hiding in corners stealing kisses and heavy moments that made her hate their restrictions.

"Yes they are," she grinned as he cupped her face. Running his fingers over her lips as she kissed them, having drank wine earlier making her a little bolder. Robb's eyes darkened before he crashed his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue in her mouth as hers pushed back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, Robb's free hand cupped her ass and he ground his cock into lower stomach as she moaned, gripping his hair.

He remembered when they had been ten and five, Ned had let them have their first drink of ale and as young as she was felt the buzz that night when Robb had walked her back to her chambers she had been curious about kissing him before she outright pulled him close as he had kissed back, quite quickly.

Now he could do anything to this young woman, just like she could do anything to him. His hands trailed to her breasts, thumbing her nipples softly as she pressed eagerly into the kiss. Thinking about what his large hands could do to her body she almost collapsed in anticipation. Robb effortlessly hoisted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist before carrying her over to the bed before dropping her on to the bed, it broke their kiss before he covered her body with his as he pressed heated kisses all over while she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his lips around her nipple as she moaned, gently gripping his hair. Rhaenyra wiggled against her husband who groaned, he's wanted this ever since they hit their teen years, always staring at his betrothed. He always watched her and would feel himself harden at the thought of gripping her body and groping her breasts, he had gotten away with a few touches and kisses. Robb never did anything against her wishes and she instigated a few moments that almost led it a few moments past their barriers, it drove them crazy. But now they could indulge in everything, he was going to enjoy this.

Breaking his thoughts he nibbled on her breasts before his mouth travelled down, licking the exposed skin as she moaned and wiggled more before he pinned her. He lowered to be level with her dripping center as he groaned, licking his lips and dove before enclosing his lips around her clit as she gasped, arching her back off the bed as he held her still. Rhaenyra felt her legs jerk as he suckled, Robb trailed his tongue to her slit and lightly pushed in as she groaned softly, enjoying the sensation of feeling his tongue and lips on her.

"Robb," she moaned, gripping his hair. "Please," she whined before he quickly went back over her pressing a kiss allowing her to taste herself before he lightly grabbed himself and started to rub against the young woman who whimpered softly, wanting it so bad. Robb had rubbed some of her slick on his cock before slowly entering and paused when he felt her barrier.

"I'm so sorry Love," he apologized as she nodded before bringing him down and lip locked with him. It was a way to brace herself as he gave a sharp thrust making her yelp but was swallowed it as he continued to kiss her. He pushed his tongue through as he tried to keep still in her tight cavern, he wanted to desperately move and enjoy the feeling. Breaking a part Robb continued to watch her face for a shift of discomfort but she held none, Rhaenyra gently grabbed Robb's shoulder and shifted her hips to test the feeling and moaned softly. He groaned softly, laying his head against her shoulder, her soft moan and bite to his ear.

"Move, Robb," she begged as he kissed her shoulder and neck before he started to move his hips which dragged across her pelvis making her moan and whimper from the feeling. "Gods I love you," she whispered before kissing him again as her legs wrapped around his waist making him moan before breaking the kiss as he ground harder against her. Robb didn't want it to end so fast but he knew that it wouldn't be the last time and as her voice was getting high he knew she was getting closer. Trailing his hand down her stomach to the bundle of nerves that made her back arch and moan in his mouth before she seized. Rhaenyra felt that tug and the familiar sensation from her own manipulations in her earlier years, breaking the kiss she moaned as he bit her breasts while giving a few more thrusts and spent himself in his wife as she shook. Removing himself he pressed a few more kisses to her face and lips as she gave them back, finally lying down with her head in his neck under his head when he retrieved the blankets and both slept peacefully. Happy and content that they were man and wife now.

II

Morning came too early for Robb as he rolled over came face-to-face with a sleeping Rhaenyra who had her face against his shoulder. He smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead as she groaned and buried her face against his skin more making him laugh softly.

"Fuck off Stark, you didn't let me sleep," she growled before rolling away to sleep more. They spent a few hours asleep before he woke them back up to go a few more times, she didn't complain but she wished she did.

"You weren't complaining and the marks on my back prove me right," he growled in her ear, nipping her neck and shoulder as she shuddered. But knocking made both freeze, Rhaenyra confusingly looked to her husband as he frowned.

"My Lady, My Lord?" Valaena called out, she must've been with others as normally she doesn't refer to both so formally. Robb quickly got out of bed grabbing his robe and his wife's before ushering her to stand. With a wince she did so and he held her close.

"Come in," he called as Rhaenyra hid behind him somewhat. Valaena entered with a blank face as two other women came in with her. Neither teen recognized them and knew they belonged to the queen, especially when one looked to Rhaenyra like she was beneath her. The fire in the girl roared to life as she glared at the suddenly startled maid who looked away, the other stared with caution before Valaena barked at them to do their job. Her own fire stronger and brighter as she almost towered over the two terrified women.

"Do what you were ordered!" she pointed to the bed where Robb had help yank the furs away when they had gotten up. Valaena watched the girls quickly go and inspect the bed before giving the three one final look and left.

"What was that about?" Rhaenyra asked as Valaena turned.

"The _Queen_ wanted to be sure you kept your word on remaining untouched," the elder woman all but spat the term when she retrieved clothing for her lady as Lynara had others bring in the tub. Robb knew that he was not needed to help Rhaenyra and gave her a kiss on her forehead before retrieving his clothing to get changed while the women hid behind the divider while the tub was filled.

"Alright, I'm going to go and talk with Father and see what to do," Robb claimed as she nodded when he poked around before giving her another kiss on her lips before leaving. Rhaenyra paused at the display of affection that was so sudden, she wasn't against public affection but it surprised her how quickly Robb got into the role.

"Aw, look at her face," Valaena cooed as she looked at the other's face.

"She's startled," Lynara grinned as she removed her lady's robe. "Wow," her eyes went wide at seeing something before the other's face joined and went wide with a grin. "Kinky," she commented.

"What?" Rhaenyra asked confused, looking down before seeing the red marks on her breasts and some on her hips.

"Starks are wolves," Valaena grinned.

"Oh quite you two," the girl glared climbing into the filled tub to clean herself. It didn't embarrass her to talk about sex but it wasn't like how they talked about, the first was fast, both were virgins, Robb admitted he's never laid with another woman and she wanted to believe him, the other time was slow and loving. But he did have a biting thing, and seemed to enjoy her breasts.

"We're happy for you My Lady," Valaena smirked as she started to do her lady's hair.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Rhaenyra asked as she brought her legs up to her chin.

"Well you will be trained to take over Lady Stark's duties," Lynara spoke up as Rhaenyra froze. "Oh calm yourself, let us get you ready," she ordered as the girl nodded.

II

Rhaenyra smiled as she watched Robb saddle up his horse, the king was gathering all the hunters and the young woman wished she could join.

"Please be safe," Rhaenyra hoped as he kissed her forehead, Robb would show her public affection anyday, no matter what.

"Of course, go and find my siblings, I am sure Jon would be with them too," he commented as the younger woman nodded, Grey Wind joined Robb as she smiled.

"Good, he'll join," the girl beamed as she looked around for the youngers as Robb pet Grey Wind's head once.

"Yeah, I had asked if allowing him to come was alright. He agreed and even offered for the other pups if they wanted," Robb smirked as Rhaenyra grinned.

"You know they won't leave the other children," his wife claimed as he nodded.

"That is very true, though Ghost might join, he and Grey Wind always seem to be together," Robb added as the girl smirked. "Jon said this is among the few times he's glad he has to stay in Winterfell, he's worried he might run the prince through," Robb whispered as she giggled. "Theon not so much," he added, she could see the irritated Greyjoy glaring at the boasting prince before Ned snagged him to talk to the older boy.

"Okay, here's the deal. You come back healthy and also a safe Theon, with no threat of killing someone either and we can go on our own ride," Rhaenyra smirked as Robb groaned lowly.

"The Gods married me to an evil woman," he spoke kissing her harshly on the lips.

"Go," the girl grinned as Robb mounted his horse, she smiled and nodded to her family who were leaving and even smiled to Tyrion who waved tiredly, obviously hungover, unlike the King who was drinking while hunting. "Gods, please protect them," she prayed before walking away with a guard, Ned felt she needed to have a company until the royals leave. He'd hope that she was safe when in Winterfell but with the Lannisters and wouldn't take a chance, Cersei still looked at her with a snarl. "Where are the children?" she asked as he directed her.

"I believe Jon has kept them in the yard to practice," he spoke as she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thank you. You can go and join the others on the towers," she encouraged as the man nodded before leaving as the yard came into view. Rhaenyra continued on, seeing Sansa trailing after Princess Myrcella who explored everything of Winterfell both chatting away, the little cub was quite curious. Prince Tommen was no doubt with his mother, Rhaenyra grinned when she saw Rickon watching Jon use his bow and arrow, Arya was also watching but wished she could practice. Nymeria and Shaggydog stayed with the children, Lady was with Sansa, that she saw, which meant Bran's wolf was the only one unaccounted for.

"Rhae!" Rickon called out, leaping off his ledge to go and leap into his good sister's arms as she winced softly.

"Hello, Little Wolf," she grinned pressing her nose to his. "Where is your brother Bran?" she asked as he shrugged and dragged her closer as Shaggydog came closer, wagging his tail as he tugged on her dress. "Hello everyone," the girl greeted everyone as they both waved. "Is Bran somewhere?" Rhaenyra asked worried.

"I think he was climbing somewhere," Jon spoke keeping eye contact on the target. Rhaenyra nodded before kissing the top of Rickon's head before placing him back beside Arya and went to go in search of the boy.

"Bran?" Rhaenyra called as she started her walk through Winterfell to look for the young boy. "Bran? Brandon?" she continued as her march made her walk through the fields, Rhaenyra was careful in walking through the mud. She worried for the boy's favorite climbing ledge, there were crows up in the roof from the Eyrie, he liked feeding them. Yelps and whimpers caught her attention as she jogged up, carefully she rounded the burned ruin and screamed when she came across Bran, unmoving on the ground as the silver wolf ran up to her. Scratching at her dress and barking at her as she tried to look at Bran, unaware guards were racing up when they heard the screams and pleas of aid from the lady. Rhaenyra was faintly aware of someone pulling her away from the boy, hands were gentle and a voice soothing as she fell to her knees watching as the boy was carefully removed. But she thought she saw blonde hair and green eyes before Lynara appeared from nowhere and kept her attention.

"Keep focus on me girl," the woman demanded as the white-haired nodded, still mute.

II

**End of chapter, sorry this was my first lemon and... I still don't like it. Boo. This was 32 pages! I didn't realize it was that long but I also didn't know where to cut it to split it up.**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	4. III

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter Prologue**

**Chapter rating: T**

III

Rhaenyra woke from her fire dreams to see Robb already gone as she sighed, ever since Bran's fall he's been up before her and doesn't even wake her anymore to go. She used to go with him to sit with Catelyn and Bran or just visit them, but now he just ups and leaves. Valaena entered and sighed herself when she saw Rhaenyra sit up sadly, ever since the boy's fall, Robb would leave before his wife. "I'll get myself ready in a few minutes I am going for a ride today," Rhaenyra announced before Valaena could say anything. The woman sighed before pausing when she turned to leave.

"Will you be attending your duties today?" she asked as the girl stopped moving to leave her bed.

"Of course, Lady Stark is unwell and staying to her son's bedside, I am her substitute until she is well again," Rhaenyra spoke out, but her voice was dull, as though she repeated and rehearsed that line and got out of bed. "You're free to go Valaena," she dismissed the woman who frowned.

"My lady," she curtsied before leaving. Rhaenyra hated treating the woman who reared her like a servant but she didn't want to deal with anyone other then her husband at the moment. She walked away from her bed and to her eggs, opening the chest and started to light her candles. Rhaenyra didn't know why she felt upset about Robb not talking to her, it bugged her that he refused to even attempt to talk to her. She stared at her red egg while the candles burned, she looked to the fire she looked back curious. Her dream made her confused before she carefully picked it up, gently standing she walked to her fireplace and knelt down, laying the egg on her lap as she stared into the burning logs. Biting her lip she rubbed her thumb over her the scaled stone before lifting it and inhaled when she lowered it into the fire, she sat back and watched with curiosity. She swore she'd never try to hatch them but her dream made her nervous, Rhaenyra wished Robb was there so she could talk to him about them. But now she will go to the Gods to talk, hope for their answer, Sighing softly the girl snatched her egg before realizing what she just did with shock. This stone had been in the fire for a solid few minutes and she just picked it up without thought, it confused her before she shook her head to go and put it away. Once that was done she dressed in riding clothes, ignoring that she might be caught she snatched her old cloak to hopefully hide.

Rhaenyra sighed as she snuck through the hallways and to the stables, successful in avoiding everyone. She came across Corlys who perked up at her, knowing she'd be caught saddling her mare she carefully grabbed her rope and led her out, being as quiet as possible she made it out to the back where it led to the forest as she effortlessly climbed onto her mare before urging her on, unaware of eyes watching her.

III

Rhaenyra panted as she made it into the Godswood, she allowed Corlys to continue on her own pace but the mare continued at a quick pace. Her hood had fallen allowing her loose hair to fly behind her, she never rode her mare bareback but knew how to and Corlys knew how to move with a saddle less rider. "Good girl," she praised as the horse stopped at the Weirwood tree the girl was at less than a fortnight ago.

The girl knelt in front of the tree, she didn't know how or where to pray to the Valyrian gods, so she prayed to the Old. "I don't know where to start, first Bran's fall hurts my family, now my dreams last night portrayed something not possible, why?" she asked softly. "My husband won't talk to me, I don't know how to ask apparently. He's my best friend, I was raised by the Starks, that made Bran my brother growing up too and I can't express anything right," she continued unaware of another horse silently moving through the leaves and branches as Corlys perked up. But the moment Rhaenyra's ears perked up at the crunch of leaves and turned slightly to see Robb come in on Karn. "Hello Robb," she greeted as he sighed.

"Rhae, are you alright?" he asked, seeing the unsaddled Corlys who moved around, rope around her neck. He knew how sometimes when she'd just go for a ride out of the blue, Corlys would be unsaddled a few times, but most she'd be ready and tacked.

"I'm fine Robb," she mumbled turning back to the tree to finish her prayer, hopefully.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he paused behind her, he overheard her rant and felt upset with how he acted. He knew Rhaenyra hurt just like his family for Bran, she was there for the pregnancy and rearing of Bran Stark, the Wolf Pup, she so affectionately called him.

"I guess," she shrugged softly. It broke her heart to have to tell her husband of his brother's fall when he came back all smiles with a happy Theon, they're hunt had been good. He froze and barely spoke to her that night, holding himself up in Bran's room with his family, he hadn't meant to freeze her out at that moment but making sure his family was okay became top priority before he realized, she was his family now too. Literally as she was his wife and would be the mother of his children, she must have had a bad dream and had wanted to talk to him. He knew about her dreams as she told him since they started for her, he understood they seemed to happen randomly, she'd dream of another place or of the sky the clouds really, those though started only recently. "Aren't you usually with your family?" she asked as he came forward, their horses drifting closer to each other.

"I am with my family. My wife," he spoke softly, kissing her forehead softly. "You must be present today, everyone leaves," he whispered as she winced, completely forgetting about that with Bran's situation. "Maester Luwin says that the most terrible time has past. That if the Gods wished to take him, they would have already," he claimed pulling her closer as she laid her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry Love, I didn't meant to ignore you," he apologized while she closed her eyes laying her head on his shoulder now.

"Please don't do it again. We've been best friends since we were babes, always relying on one another yes?" she asked as he nodded, keeping eye contact when she looked to him. "We should return," she added making him frown.

"What was your dream about Rhae?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing," she claimed as he stopped her. Leveling her with a look she sighed, carefully walking to Corlys and gently stroked her mane. "I dreamt of a blue-silver dragon in snow, destroying Winterfell," she admitted as his eyes went wide. "I have no idea what that means!" she cried softly as he quickly hugged her.

"Shh, shh," he shushed her. "It could be anything," he surmised, not knowing what to say to her. That's the first real dragon dream she's had, most have been of her in a desert, dry place and horses, at one time she described Pentos as a small child. Sitting on his father's knee while he and Jon listened, when she had placed everything Maester Luwin knew about, the boys believed her. "Come on. We will say goodbye to our family and you will go back and rest," he ordered as she nodded, she felt light headed the last few days and figured it was stress for trying to keep up with everyone these, along with learning what Ned wanted her to before he left. Rhaenyra sighed softly as he kissed her forehead, gently rubbing her back as they stood in the presence of the gods. Rhaenyra prayed to Old and New Gods that they'd all live peaceful lives.

III

The woman groaned as Arya growled and stomped around, throwing her clothes in piles on her bed while Nymeria carefully picked things up she dropped. Rhaenyra was still amazed how smart and quick these creatures were in learning things as she had seen Grey Wind hid when he was told to during one of their training moments. "Arya," the girl called out trying to stop her. "Arya," she tried again as the girl ignored her while Nymeria paused. "Arya!" the woman demanded making the girl pause. "What is going on?" the elder asked as the Stark child sighed gently while pausing to start folding her things.

"I don't want to go to King's Landing," the girl whispered softly.

"I know you don't She Wolf," Rhaenyra held the girl close when she started to cry.

"I want to stay here with you and Bran, be here for when he wakes. Why is Father dragging me with him to King's Landing? It is not like I am marrying the prince," Arya sneered making the girl chuckle.

"He is hoping you will turn into a lady. Though I feel like you will just bring the wild with you South my She Wolf," they laughed as the younger scoffed.

"That will never happen," Arya denied as the older chuckled while she continued to sway with her good sister and knew this might be the last time she sees the girl. "Sansa is over the moon for going to King's Landing to marry Prince Joffrey," she snarled as the other sighed.

"Sweetheart it's a match made by the King, your father could not really refuse. No reason it is a sensibil match, despite his glaring personality," the older mumbled making the younger giggle as both grinned. "Now, will you behave for your father? You can always write me if you have trouble," Rhaenyra smiled as Arya thought before nodded and embraced her good-sister once more.

"I will, I promise," Arya swore before Rhaenyra held her tighter.

"Alright. I need to go and visit your sister. Finish packing She Wolf," Rhaenyra kissed the girl's head before leaving. She walked down the hallway to Sansa's chambers, being careful in not running into the royal party who were going to and from to get everything ready for the march back to King's Landing. But many just greeted her as 'Lady Stark' before she made it to the redhead's room, the girl was sprinting about with Septa Mordane aiding her.

"My Lady," Septa Mordane greeted her student with a pleased grin, this girl was her most hardest project. Something she has told Ned herself, though with affection as the girl always made her laugh, _"Arya is much easier compared to our future lady,"_ Rhaenyra remembered hearing from the woman during her earlier childhood feasts. Now she stood as Rhaenyra Stark and would be when they all leave to go to King's Landing. "I take it you wish to spend some time with Sansa?" she asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes, Septa Mordane," she agreed as the woman nodded.

"Very well," Mordane claimed before leaving, Rhaenyra sighed softly when the woman left.

"Thank the Gods she is leaving the woman still scares me," the girl whispered with a playful giggle to the younger who smiled. "Are you happy?" Rhaenyra asked as Sansa nodded.

"I get to marry the Prince!" Sansa beamed, putting everything away with ease. Lady laid in front of her sitting chair, watching everyone do everything while the girls talked. "I cannot wait to hear you expecting! It should be soon right?" she asked as Rhaenyra's eyes widen a great deal.

"Sansa Stark that is a conversation I never expected from you," she admitted as the girl blushed.

"Well, I would think a babe by you two would be adorable," Sansa claimed as Rhaenyra shrugged.

"I do not know Sweet Wolf," Rhaenyra claimed as the girl nodded curiously. "But I would like a child that looks like Robb or a mix," she grinned as the white-haired woman folded with the girl.

"Maybe you can come and visit me in King's Landing," she started before stopping at the look her good sister gave her.

"I don't think I will be able to visit King's Landing after my family, but I would rather you come visit me so you'd be able to see your family too," Rhaenyra deflected as Sansa grinned and nodded. Together they talked, Rhaenyra didn't have as close a bond to the young girl as she did with Arya, but the young redhead had been so in love with Rhaenyra when they were children so the older had taken to caring for the girl as well. So the Targaryen woman helped Sansa get ready and ensure everything was done before she left and came across her husband. Robb held her as she embraced him, the fact that three of her family members are leaving.

"They're leaving," she whispered in his shoulder.

"Yes," he spoke as she shuddered.

"Jon?" she asked as he nodded, she knew he was going to the Wall to take the black, it broke her heart but she understood why. Once Ned leaves it'll leave Jon open to Catelyn's vicious onslaught.

"Come on Love, let's go," he ushered as they walked to Bran's chambers.

Rhaenyra sat at her desk feeling numb, she was brushing her hair out before bed and was now just sitting there, staring at nothing before a kiss to her head broke her thoughts. Robb was curious at his wife's thoughts when he noticed she was completely blank after calling her name, he checked and kissed her temple to see if she'd wake and she did with a start as he chuckled.

"My Love please come to bed," he asked as she nodded, laying her head on his hands that cupped her face when he knelt in front of her. Eyes filled with concern and fear as she smiled softly.

"I am Robb," she promised as he took her hands gently before falling backwards and before he could she mounted his hips, carefully gripping him and settled on him as he gripped her hips.

III

Rhaenyra was reading a book in the library for information, her experiment alarmed her more than anything. "My Lady," Maester Luwin's voice made her jump as she looked up from her book, a grinning Baela and chuckling Maester were watching her as she closed the book with a defeated sigh.

"Thought so," Baela smirked before coming forward and retrieving the books to go take them to her lady's chambers. With the royal party gone Baela could go back to her original duties, though Theon claims she enjoyed her time off, the woman would not say anything.

"Is something wrong, have I missed an appointment?" Rhaenyra asked as she stood.

"No, My Lady. But you must sleep, Robb has been all over searching for you," he commented before going to head out before waiting for the girls as they joined him. Baela, refusing to allow her lady to take her books, fit them snugly in her arm, Michalla, the library's caretaker offered other books that looked like the ones her Lady had been looking at. The older woman had known the girl and her friends were obsessed with the past of Valyria since they were children, Winterfell didn't have that many but had quite a few in depth books about the heritage.

"You should have seen Robb," Baela grinned as she walked alongside her best friend. "He was all up and down the hall looking for you," she claimed as the other chuckled softly.

"He is a worry wart," the married woman claimed softly, a tiny frown on her face.

"Robb cares for you My Lady," Maester Luwin commented as he led the girls a head, they grinned as they entered the castle.

"If I'd let him he'd stick himself to me or rather have me stuck to him," Rhaenyra growled softly as Baela smirked.

"He loves you Rhae," she whispered softly as the other smiled gently. "So what were you doing in the library so long?" Baela asked curiously as she peered at the books. Her curiosity usually got the better of her when she was meant to be a silent woman, but she was also a nosy person as told by Jon when she snooped around him forever.

"Nothing, just reading," Rhaenyra claimed as they entered the castle. She didn't want to tell anyone yet, not until she was sure, she did not want to sound like a Targaryen supporter _just_ after she married.

"You sure?" Baela asked her friend, knowing she was hiding something.

"Yeah," Rhaenyra smiled before asking for her books making the handmaiden frown. "It'll be okay, go rest for the night. I will be needing your help tomorrow quite a bit," the woman grinned softly as the younger nodded, a small giggle leaving her throat.

"Fine, go deal with your husband," she ordered pushing the stack into the girl's hands, Maester Luwin who had watched the entire conversation with amusement and chuckled at the end before their lady waved them off to bed or to rest until they do.

"She is acting different," Maester Luwin started giving off a soft hum as they both walked together.

"Do you think it means anything?" Baela asked as she walked beside her teacher.

"I am sure it's nothing," the elder paused, frowning. During his sessions with Rhaenyra, he's noticed her dreams are shorter in description and she would pause before talking. "It could be just stress or sudden nerves, you know how she can be," Maester Luwin spoke as Baela smirked with a chuckle, they paused at the junction of the hallway.

"Of course I do," she grinned as they parted. "Sleep well Maester Luwin," she called out softly and entered her own chambers as Maester Luwin walked to his chambers.

Rhaenyra sighed as she walked to her bedchambers, she was nervous with approaching Robb as she had been hiding in the library. Grey Wind was sleeping outside her door when he perked up at seeing her, she smiled and gracefully knelt, stroking the furry ears of the wolf. Shushing him when he whined, she entered as he got up to join, having waited for her it would seem. He wasn't the only one, Robb was sitting at his desk before looking up relieved.

"Where were you?" he asked worried as she smiled, lightly setting her books down on her desk before approaching him. She sat on his lap as he encircled her waist before she pressed a kiss to his lips as kissed back.

"I was in the library Robb, you act as though I have not seen you all day," she joked when they separated. He sighed softly before laying his head down against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as she giggled softly. He smiled at the sound and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What were you doing in the library?" he asked as she paused, biting her lip before sighing and sat up.

"My dreams," she admitted as he frowned.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"It was that dragon dream. I was nervous so I wanted to see if I could find anything that would explain but I have nothing so far. I even sent word to Uncle Aemon to see if he knew something," Rhaenyra claimed, knowing that she had worded it in a certain way her blood would understand.

"Rhae," Robb tried as she sighed. "Your family has been having dream since before the Doom, we all know the stories," he frowned as she nodded.

"I know. But that one just made me worried, as far as I know Winterfell has never been attacked by a dragon in the stories. Never," Rhaenyra shook her head as Robb rubbed her hip. He reclined against his chair, she leaned into him.

"It could be just an omen," Robb tried as she sighed.

"It wasn't just the dreams I was looking for Robb, it was also something that happened with the eggs," Rhaenyra spoke before she tried to get up only for Robb to stop her with confusion in his eyes.

"What? What happened with the eggs?" Robb asked worried as he started to sit up.

"Nothing really it's just, you remember when our family left, that morning I had that dream and I stared at the red egg. I placed it into the fire," she admitted making his eyes widen. "But after a few moments I took it out… with my bare hands," she whispered that last part making him scoff.

"What?" he asked. It was so weird but it was slowly tying everything together. Her dreams were starting to morph to dragon ones, before she just used to dream of another just like her.

"I know," Rhaenyra huffed, finally freeing herself as Robb tried to keep ahold of her. "It sounds so ridiculous and somehow impossible. But it's true." The Targaryen woman didn't blame her husband for not believing her because she would have claimed them crazy had she not seen it with her own eyes.

"Rhaenyra," he called out making her stop. He approached her before turning her carefully but she still refused to look at him. "I do believe you. I believed the dream you told me about, I believed you when we were kids just like Jon and Theon. But the egg did not burn you?" he asked worried more about that as she looked up and showed her unharmed hands.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I was looking for a way to hatch them," she winced as he chuckled in disbelief. "But I would never actually try one, especially if it I lose one of the eggs," she looked forlorn to the chest carrying her precious items.

"I know," he kissed her forehead. "Come. Let's go to bed," he urged as Rhaenyra nodded giving a soft smile.

"Will you help me undress My Love?" she asked as he grinned.

"Of course My Lady," he agreed before she pressed another kiss to his lips.

III

Rhaenyra was walking through the courtyard with Baela they were checking on everything and making sure that everything was set right after the King's people. Robb was going through his own duties as Catelyn continued to sit with her second youngest, Summer sitting with her too. Rickon was usually clinging to the girl's arm or Robb's leg. Shaggydog was usually tied up as he was unruly despite the teenagers' attempts to teach the boy some manners as with the wolf. "Lady Stark," a guard called as she looked from talking with the other woman. He approached the women with a note clutched tightly in his hand, it was unbroken as she saw a Targaryen sigil. Her sister. The guard gave her the item before leaving as the girl opened it to read the message.

_"Rhae, I have married the Khal. He is large, quite large in fact. It hurts when he lays with me and Viserys is getting worse. We are heading for Vaes Dothrak soon, I hope the letters still get sent there too, Dany."_ Daenerys was no doubt already heading to her husband's village, she would ask Maester Luwin where Vaes Dothrak was when she sends the letter.

"From your sister?" Baela asked as Rhaenyra nodded before walking away while rolling the parchment back up. "So what do you want to do today? Mother and Lynara didn't have much for you to do but review the accounts." But when her Lady winced the girl laughed.

"I'm avoiding those because that is not my best spot," she was never really taught those, Robb excelled in those things while she could interact with the guests and the people. He knew the castle maintenance better like his father while she could work with the people better.

"Well how do you think you get better?" Baela asked as the girl grumbled softly. "Come on," they journeyed back to the castle and into the girl's room so she could change. Rhaenyra froze though she told Baela to stay quiet to the woman's confusion. "What is it?" she mouthed. Rhaenyra silently signaled for a guard who came instantly and stayed quiet as he inspected the room before reassuring the lady it was safe and even stayed while the women cautiously checked.

"Someone was in this room I know it," Rhaenyra announced as the guard tensed.

"You are positive My Lady?" he asked before giving the order.

"Yes," she claimed producing an item of her's destroyed and even found an old toy of her that was shredded, it had her house on it. Baela felt horrid that someone had broken in and grateful that they weren't in there.

III

**End of chapter hope it was good!**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	5. IV

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter Prologue**

**Chapter rating: T**

IV

"How could someone have snuck in our chambers? Past our guards?" Robb asked as Rhaenyra shrugged. She was sitting in the center of their bed while watching Robb pace, Grey Wind laying in front of her as she had the eggs between them. The need to stare at the eggs has been growing and growing so she had them out.

"We already know how, Lannisters paid them. Who else wants me gone?" she asked as he froze.

"You think the Queen did this?" he asked.

"I will always be a threat to her children, any children I have could take back the throne," she shrugged as Robb stalked up to her.

"Why are you so calm?" he asked desperate as she sighed.

"Because there is nothing I can do, no proof. But I will be extra careful alright?" she asked as he sighed. "Put a guard with me then," she demanded as he nodded.

"Carry the knife Uncle gave you, I know you know how to use it," he ordered as she nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips as he held her close, Grey Wind curled around the eggs.

The next day Rhaenyra decided to stay in the library with the eggs as a guard stayed near the outside, she was reading a few books before the guard called to her. "A message, My Lady," he spoke quietly as he received a praising look from the elder librarian. She liked it when people respected the quietness in the building.

"Thank you," she whispered back. Taking the parchment she unrolled it to see it from her Uncle Aemon answering her. Her eyes widened at reading before freezing when she heard screams from the horses. Carefully she put the note down in the book she had been reading before retrieving her egg filled bag, she had a bad feeling and wanted to go check on Corlys. Maybe she might go into the Godswood to pray with the eggs, might put her at ease. "Michalla, can you hold these books please?" Rhaenyra asked as the woman nodded with a bright smile.

"Of course My Lady," she agreed as the younger left, clutching her bag while leaving the library.

"Are there any other things to do My Lady?" the guard asked as he quickly joined her.

"No, you may go and break your fast. I was actually going to try and see if Robb will break away for a few moments," she admitted making him chuckle.

"Alright," he left before walking away as Rhaenyra smiled before going into the castle. She made sure her stones didn't smack against the other to make sound, she thought they'd be heavy but they were easy to bring around. Rhaenyra had a knife hidden in her sleeve just in case, but as she looked around she assumed he was in his office as his mother was still with Bran. Rickon was with Valeana and Maester Luwin, Valaena was their best offer for the sullen child who was so close to his mother. She allowed her fingers to drift over the scales as she entered the office to see Robb pouring over files and papers across the desk.

"Think I can steal you away for a few minutes?" she grinned as he looked up. A smile slid across his face when he saw his wife who smiled and leaned against the frame.

"I think you can, what are you doing?" he asked curiously while Rhaenyra smirked.

"I was bored and my things are done for the day. I was going to go pray in the Godswood. I wondered if you wanted to join," Rhaenyra wanted to help her husband relax and with the recent break in he worried for her safety.

"Of course," he smiled as she grinned. "Let me finish these and I will join in the stables," Robb decided as she nodded and came to her husband before pressing a kiss to him.

"I will have Karn saddled," she agreed he grinned and watched her leave and noticed her pack, he knew what was in there.

IV

Giggles left the girl as she guided Corlys through as Robb and Karn trotted along. He'd chuckle as their stories made them laugh, they were talking about Jon and Theon taking forever to become friends. Grey Wind ran a head as they laughed, Robb noticed the pack on the side of Corlys' saddle.

"Don't ask," Rhaenyra spoke suddenly surprising him, he hadn't realized he was caught. "I just-" she paused, gently patting the mare's neck as she huffed. "I wanted to bring them, for no reason I guess," she realized as he laughed.

"That's fine Rhae. You wanted them out, they're out," he smiled as she hummed softly until they came across the Weirwood tree. She didn't understand why Robb was being so open and easy about her carrying her dragon eggs around. Only few knew she was; Robb, Maester Luwin, Baela and Valaena. Robb and Baela just shrugged it off, not finding a problem with that, but Maester Luwin and Valaena thought it dangerous if someone were to try and rob her. But with a guard always with her it wasn't going to be easy to try that, Rhaenyra thought could protect herself with a dagger. Robb knew his ease was driving his wife crazy and liked that as he could mess with her mind usually. He knew the eggs brought her comfort just like Baela knew, hell she admitted to him when Rhaenyra was helping with Rickon.

"You drive me crazy," she growled, urging her horse on as he followed with a laugh. They were closer now and Grey Wind was laying, panting happily, Robb was off and helping an irritated Rhaenyra down. "I can get down on my own, you know?" she asked brow raising as he smirked.

"I know. But I'm still your husband so I can help you all I like," he snuck a quick kiss before darting around Corlys' head as the mare shook her head. Rhaenyra pursed her lips as she hissed softly before starting to undo the blanket they could sit on while he grabbed his pack and then hers before realizing it was the egg pack as it weighed his arm down a bit, "You carry these like they weigh nothing!" he protested as she giggled.

"Of course they are heavy, Robb. They're stone eggs," she brought up as she lifted the bag a little easier. "I've weighed these eggs all my life, I guess I just got used to it," she smirked as he smiled back.

"I remember, you usually had the chest closed but the few times we remember seeing it open they were always greyish," Robb commented as they sat on the blanket when she pulled the eggs out, Robb had long noticed they were darker in color. It was true, as a precaution she always had the eggs closed up, but the few times the boys were playing games with her, Baela and Valaena in her chambers the chest was open it always drew their attention. Theon even once asked if they could look at them, Valaena had retrieved them so the boys could look. The two girls had always sat in Rhaenyra's chambers to stare at the eggs of their history, but the boys always looked so surprised and curious, Jon once picked the blue-silver up and claimed it was cold and rock hard. But Rhaenyra thought that was confusing as she didn't feel that with them.

"I know, even your father has commented on their shade when he saw them," Rhaenyra smirked as he gently rolled one to see the blue one. "That's the one that was the color," Rhaenyra admitted staring at the egg her husband was feeling.

"Right," Robb frowned, knowing his wife freaked out about her dreams the most. He's been trying to tell her it was fine, some dreams meant nothing at times, but she knows in her families they usually mean more. He looked up to see her softly running her fingers over the other two eggs, gently he removed the eggs from the blanket and into their bag before bringing her in to kiss her softly. Rhaenyra smiled softly and kissed back, he slowly brought her closer as she gave a silent prayer to their gods.

IV

Rhaenyra smiled softly as she continued to walk through Winterfell, she couldn't help it. She just kept smiling and it was driving her crazy when she tried to think why.

"Someone looks like they're in love," a voice sang as she looked to see Ros smirking as she was shopping about.

"Hello Ros, how are the girls?" Rhaenyra asked as the woman shrugged.

"Well enough. But like I said, your a grinning fool," the whore smirked as her lady grinned softly.

"Maybe I am," she fought back when Ros chuckled before frowning gently as she stared at her white haired lady. "What? What is it?" Rhaenyra asked frowning herself as the woman gently came closer. The woman smiled softly before shaking her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Ros claimed as the Targaryen woman kept her frown. "I must be on my way, My Lady," she quickly left with her purchases.

"My Lady," a voice made her turn to see Maester Luwin coming to her.

"Yes Maester Luwin?" she asked as he stopped.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as she frowned once more.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Rhaenyra asked, truly irritated at the same question.

"Come with me child," he urged as she followed. The walk to the Maester's chambers was silent as she continued to think about everything.

"Maester Luwin what is going on?" Rhaenyra asked curiously as they entered his chambers when he opened them. Carefully sitting the bag down she sat where he pointed which was a table.

"You have been running around quite a bit. And during our sessions you don't talk as much," he frowned as she looked to him.

"It's nothing really," she smiled making him shake his head.

"Answer the question girl," he demanded losing all formalities for the health of a girl he helped raise. Rhaenyra lifted her head to look at him, tears starting to brim her eyes.

"I feel I'm going crazy with my dreams. A uh, week ago I dreamed of Essos again, a girl like me surrounded by horses and when Bran fell that night I dreamed of a blue dragon destroying Winterfell," Rhaenyra frowned to Maester Luwin who paused.

"But there has never been an attack on Winterfell by dragons and there will never be," he frowned as she looked down at her pack.

"I know," she nodded.

"Have you been feeling well lately?" he asked as Rhaenyra shrugged. "Baela has informed me that she has not come to receive your moon clothes, My Lady," Maester Luwin personally handled Rhaenyra's health because someone had tried to poison her when she was young and had flowered. Many rejoiced because Robb and Rhaenyra would marry but a few didn't like it. When Rhaenyra had started and Valaena had been retrieving the cloth she kept in her chambers she remembered it had an odor coming from it. Maester Luwin claimed it was some poison that would've gotten through her system to kill her, so Ned ordered for things dealing with that were to be handled by Maester Luwin and her handmaidens, the elder happily agreed to it all.

When Maester Luwin told Rhaenyra that she frowned and lifted her head softly, curiously she tried to think of her internal days before realizing she must've missed the day or not realized.

"Do you think?" she asked confused.

"Maybe. Maybe your dreams are trying to settle like your body. We will just see," he murmured before she frowned, looking away. She hasn't even given it a thought lately, not knowing why as she has not been doing anything.

IV

Hours later Rhaenyra was seen walking with Robb to Bran's chambers, keeping her pack to her side as her husband came in overhearing Maester Luwin talk with Catelyn. "We'll look at the accounts," Robb spoke up as they entered. "We'll talking about first thing in the morning."

"Very good My Lord, My Lady," he nodded. Rhaenyra knew next to nothing about accounts but still offered to help out, knowing she'd need to learn. The young woman entered and greeted the woman softly.

"Hello Cat," she spoke softly and looked to Bran. She shifted her bag and walked to the open window to look out as Robb looked to his mother.

"When was the last time you left this room?" Robb asked as he caressed his brother's hand softly.

"I have to be here. I have to take care of him," Catelyn teary said as she worked on her prayer wheel.

"But he won't die Cat, Maester Luwin said-" the woman cut her ward off.

"He might be wrong! Bran needs me," she countered.

"_Rickon_ needs you," Robb interrupted, knowing his wife was just trying to help. "He's six. He follows Rhae and I around all day clutching my leg, her hand. Mother it took us over an hour to get him to sleep the other nigh-" Catelyn's frantic cries cut him off.

"Close the window! I can't stand them, make them stop," she cried out over the howls of the hounds. Rhaenyra who was closer turned to do so before pausing with a wide-eyed look.

"Rhae?" Robb asked worried as he raced around. "Fire," he announced making the redhead look up alarmed. "You stay here, we'll be back," Robb ordered as he and Rhaenyra ran out. Both had gone to the courtyard.

"What happened?" Rhaenyra asked as a guard passed by.

"Wagon of hay caught fire," he claimed making them tense, the horses screaming from the stable the building right next. She ran inside as Robb yelled to others, she noticed smoke slowly seeping close to the stable.

"Shh, shh," she soothed some of the animals who calmed at seeing a familiar face. Rhaenyra didn't mind coming to see the animals and mostly bonded with hers but they knew her too. Corlys stuck her head out and tugged on her owner's top, Rhaenyra scratched her forehead to try and calm her, so far everything was good, no fire so the horses were safe.

Rhaenyra jumped when she whirled around when she had stroked her husband's horse. A woman stood there with a glare, a knife in her hand, the lady's hand drifted to her eggs in the bag she carried them in. "You made it easy to come alone," she sneered as the Stark woman backed away she advanced.

"You're the one who set fire to the cart?" Rhaenyra asked a sharp tone.

"Well I needed a distraction," she smiled before surging forward as the white-haired woman leapt backwards, knocking over a torch into the hay, the rising smoke started to startle the horses who squealed in fear. Rhaenyra quickly undid the hinges and let the horses free, as a result the woman was knocked out when a horse barrelled into her in an attempt to get out, her and Robb's were freed quickly before the woman coiled into herself when the roof caved in as screams of the horses filled.

Robb who had helped put the fire out looked around as the people started to scream when more smoke filled the air. "The stables!" a guard screamed as people saw the horses running out. Corlys and Karn the first two. But Robb was realizing something. His wife was missing!

"Where's Rhaenyra? Where's Lady Stark?" he roared as others became worried. Valaena had joined and overhead the question and gasped when actual human screams erupted from the stables with horse screams where the fire engulfed the building.

Inside Rhaenyra whimpered softly as she lifted her head when sudden cracking, that didn't sound like wood, caught the Targaryen's attention and saw everything burn but her, the woman now long dead was charred as horses burned, but cries gained her attention as she turned and saw her destroyed bag. Slowly she reached out and pricked her finger on something before realizing it was a shell, the red egg! It was splintered. But the fire didn't drown out the sounds of screeching, crying. When she turned on her knees she spotted three figures curled together crying out for someone, crying out for her. She protected them quickly when the building collapsed.

Outside everyone stood with tears and were crying softly, Robb had been held back by Theon and Valaena who mourned the loss of a child she reared and nursed, they decided to wait until morning to reclaim the ashes of their lady. The horses that had fled the fallen building were skittish and being soothed by the people as Robb waited with the others. Corlys was kicking and reacting like a wild mare before Theon quickly went to help calm her down. "Remember what I taught you boy," Valaena spoke before preparing to leave. "I shall inform your mother and Maester Luwin," she claimed before walking away to do so.

IV

As the fire slowly died Grey Wind surged up confusing his owner who looked to the building before Robb stared in shock as his wife slowly lifted her head from the circled ball she had created, sitting among the ashes of the stable and remains of horses and the attacker. In his wife's lap was three creatures. _"Fire cannot kill a dragon"_ Old Nan and Valaena's voice blended together from childhood, those words rang true today as she carefully undid herself bringing more shock as in her lap were three small beings, three small dragons. The one attached to her breasts was red with black highlights, the molten gold dragon was snuggled against her stomach and the light blue dragon was curled up on her legs, all three lifted their heads when she did. To Robb they were the size of the pups when they found them, maybe smaller but they were stunning. Rhaenyra carefully tried to stand before stumbling as Robb frantically cradled her, it alarmed the babies as they hissed and snarled at him before a firm 'no' came from his wife while he stared in shock. All but the red and black one had quiet down but the other kept glaring at Robb. Theon had a cloak quickly thrown around the Lady of Winterfell while the people gathered. Many were shocked but happy she was okay. Whispers of a true dragon quickly spread like wildfire alarming the young woman as she looked to Robb, eyes wide.

"Everyone quiet!" Robb ordered as they did so, many tried to get a better look while Theon gently pulled the cloak around his best friend and hid her babies too.

"Keep them hidden," he whispered as she nodded, carefully wrapping an arm around her children before Robb picked her up. Theon created a pathway for them as he stayed close by, but many reach to lightly touch their Lady of Winterfell's shoulders, shocked and in awe. As they came to the castle, Maester Luwin was already there with Ser Rodrik, Baela and Valaena, who had gone for help, while guard filtered through the teenagers to go deal with the crowd who may have witnessed the dragons.

"Robb, what happened?" he asked, eyes weary and full of worry.

"I'm not sure," Robb claimed as he lowered his wife, muffled shrieks and cries emitted from the cloak surprising the four present.

"Wh-" Baela was quickly cut off by Theon.

"I think this conversation should be held somewhere else," he claimed, worried for his friend who was still silent.

"I agree," the maester added. "Take her to my chambers please Robb," he requested as his student nodded, asking if she wanted to walk herself, when she lightly shook her head he gave a silent 'okay,' before picking her up effortlessly. The dragons whined a bit but not as much, Rhaenyra had readjusted her grip on them to secure a better hold. The four followed the trio as Maester Luwin had Robb take her to put a dress on, Valaena produced a plain slip that would cover her mistress. The others waited, Theon saying nothing about what happened despite the teacher's attempts.

"I'm not saying anything until Rhae comes out," he claimed as they frowned. Robb opened the door allowing everyone inside as Rhaenyra was already sitting on the bed but with three creatures in her arms. Two were shrieking softly at her while one just stared, watching her. Maester Luwin gave a soft gasp in shock, drawing their attention. The three quickly hissed, flashing their wings at the intruders while Robb paused before walking a bit closer to the woman sitting there.

"Quiet," she demanded as they looked to her making various squeals and trills as she looked to Maester Luwin as he carefully approached. "Hello Maester Luwin," she greeted as he nodded.

"My Lady," he swallowed, still staring at them in shock. Robb gently moved behind her and rubbed her back as she relaxed a bit, the red hatchling lifted it's head a bit. "H-how-" he stumbled somewhat to speak as she tilted her head softly.

"Fire and Blood," she recited as he realized her house words, they gave their true meaning. "You can come closer," she encouraged shoving the babies off her lap as they protested instantly, they tumbled head over tail as the red one righted itself instantly.

"Dragons," Baela uttered in awe as Ser Rodrik altered between staring at them and his lady. Maester Luwin approached first, careful as the red one hissed, looking ready to climb back onto her lap, but she just flicked it's nose lightly before it backed away.

"Are you well My Lady?" Maester Luwin asked worried as he felt more comfortable to approach, the hatchling backed away as he did so.

"As well as can be, I assume, from being in a fire," she spoke a bit curious as he chuckled softly.

"Yes I would assume so. Now may everyone leave so I can examine her, Robb, go and retrieve your mother, tell her what happened. Baela, go and draw her a bath," Maester Luwin ordered as they all nodded and went to do as ordered. Soon it was only them and the trio of dragons as the maester watched with curiosity while she smiled at their play when the blue one tackled the golden dragon. "Do they have names?" he asked curious while starting his exam.

"Maybe," she admitted with a small smile.

"Well let's hear them," he encouraged while she chuckled.

"Alright we have; Rhaella," pointing to the red hatchling who growled, "Rhaenys," the golden dragon, "and Alysanne," she finished to the blue hatchling who pounced onto Rhaenys.

"Good names, strong. Your mother's especially," he smiled as she grinned softly.

"I would hope she'd be proud, I love her coloring. I never knew why I named Rhaenys, I assumed it was my ancestor who was a dragonrider, or my niece who I lost before ever meeting," she gave a frown as he knew she was unharmed.

"It could be both, Rhaenys was a favorite among you kids, even the boys liked her, they liked her bravery which sadly cause her death. But the loyalty she had to her brother and husband, loyalty I can see might be in your dragon," he surmised as she grinned. "And for Alysanne?" he asked as the blue hatchling trilled to her mother, coming up and squeaked as she was picked up.

"Grandmother to my namesake and I chose a name I just liked," Rhaenyra spoke as she held the hatchling up, face-to-face, staring into her clear blue eyes.

"A great name," he agreed as the other two came closer, sniffing their mother's arm and climbed up into her lap. "They know who you are,. That's good," he noticed as she smiled. "You're going to have to be careful with them," Maester Luwin warned as she nodded. "The cooks will always give you meat you know that, besides that you all can hunt for them as well," he smiled at that when she chuckled as the hatchlings trilled at her.

"I promise," she swore making him nod.

IV

Catelyn had been practically torn from Bran's side when she learned her good daughter was still alive but Robb told her something she needed to personally see in person. The moment she entered she nearly shrieked in fear at being spat at by Rhaella who had been sitting in her mother's lap. Rhaenyra looked up in alarm before relaxing which made the hatchling retract.

"Cat," she breathed in relief. The woman slowly approached, carefully reaching a hand out to the girl's cheek before jerking back when a gold dragon climbed up and shrieked at her, trilling softly.

"What are they?" she asked in shock.

"Dragons, Mother," Robb claimed, understanding the shock as Rhaenyra stroked Rhaella's back, the little cat-size creature purred while watching Catelyn. "They hatched when the eggs were with her in the stables," he explained.

"Why did you have them in the first place?" Catelyn asked as she knew the eggs were usually locked up in the young couple's chambers.

"I was in the library, trying to search for anything about the eggs and dreams I've been having," Rhaenyra spoke up softly as she trailed a finger down Alysanne's back as she looked around, Rhaenys was clinging to her mother's shoulder while flashing her wings at everyone.

"Gods," the redhead spoke in shock before looking to the girl, she didn't know how to respond as Rhaenyra stared at her before looking down and moved the dragon off her lap. She carefully slid off the table when Robb tried to brace her, the girl shook him off. But what Catelyn realized is that the dragons were watching the white-haired woman's movements as she walked around.

"They seem to look at her as 'Mother' since every time someone comes too close to Rhaenyra, they screech" Maester Luwin explained as they watched.

"But how?" Catelyn asked confused.

"Blood magic," Maester Luwin confirmed as he turned to her. "It seems that the hatchlings were still alive inside their eggs. House Targaryen words are-"

"Fire and Blood," Robb spoke in, taking his wife's hand as she came closer. "It seems burning a living thing along with the eggs makes them hatch," he finished as the maester nodded.

"But how would this happen in the wild?" Baela confusingly asked, making sure to stay a bit away with her mother.

"Same thing; capture prey, drop it with the egg and burn. It would even be food for when the baby comes out," Maester Luwin concluded figuring that was how it seemed. "They seem to be like birds. They need a parent caring for them, so they'd need help growing," he shrugged before Rhaenyra spoke up.

"Unless they only needed the parent until they could hunt and defend themselves," she suggested before hearing cries. She turned and saw Rhaella trying to get to her, the hatchling almost fell off the bed when she slid a little too much. "Enough," she ordered softly, walking to the baby who shrieked in alarm at being pushed back.

"Demanding, little girls," Theon commented as they looked to him.

"How do you know they are girls?" Catelyn asked curiously.

"I don't. But they're given girl names so I guess refer to them as girls," Rhaenyra shrugged not knowing what to do with the claim. It wasn't like they'd have eggs, they might not even survive to adulthood if they're found out.

"This can not leave Winterfell," Catelyn suddenly spoke. "If Robert finds out, he'll send an army here to kill you. All four of you," she determined as the younger nodded.

"I already have my men out looking," Rodrik spoke out with a determined look. "The few who were close enough were loyal Northerner, ones who would not utter a word," he finished, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I hope so," Rhaenyra prayed. She hoped the girls survived and could grow, she didn't want to make it seem like she wanted to take back the throne. She'd run and hide with them if she had too but it would backlash onto her family.

"Let's talk about this some other time, I'm sure Rhae would like to rest," Robb spoke up, tired himself. Rhaenyra nodded before she offered her arms for the hatchlings to climb up, Rhaella climbed first, settling on her shoulder, Rhaenys clinging to her arm and Alysanne tangled itself in her hair. Everyone nodded and allowed the young lady to leave the Maester's chambers and go to her own after Robb walked alongside her giving her a cloak to cover herself. The trek was quiet with Rhaenyra making sure her dragons wouldn't cry out, she felt small rumbles from their tiny bodies, they sounded content underneath.

"They're quiet," she whispered as they walked up the stairs. Most servants seemed to have left to go care for everything outside.

"Perhaps they are happy under the cloak, they are babies, maybe it's too cold," Robb suggested as they entered their bedchamber. A warm bath was already drawn while Rhaenyra deposited her children on the furs. Grey Wind entered quickly after before Robb closed the door. He took off everything but his breeches and light shirt, she removed her cloak and slip to enter the tub. The heat soothed her instantly. Screeches quickly jarred her thoughts when she whipped around to see Grey Wind snarling at the hatchlings as Rhaella hissed in front of her sisters, both were fearful, unlike their stubborn sister. "Grey Wind!" Robb demanded before Rhaenyra called out.

"Rhaella!" The red-black dragon looked to her mother as the direwolf also broke the staredown to return to Robb. "Enough," she ordered, sending a handful of water at her daughter who leapt backwards in alarm, giving out a soft whine looking from it to her mother who glared.

"I'd say she understands you," Robb laughed softly as Grey Wind sat on a small furred rug for himself. Rhaella growled softly as Alysanne glided down, almost falling off with a stunned shriek, but climbed up to her mother, trilling and chittering at her before looking proud as she settled on her mother's bare shoulder. Giggling softly Rhaenyra lifted her wet hand to her blue hatchling, before running a finger down the baby's back as she purred, some water ran down too, steaming a bit. Robb carefully moved around to the other side to avoid Alysanne who watched him.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" Robb asked as Rhaenyra looked to him.

"Alysanne, I named her after the 'Good Queen Alysanne' who was Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen's great grandmother. I would like to think she would grow up and become a good dragon," the female trilled as Robb smiled.

"With you I'm sure they will," he agreed as his arm lowered into water and against her knee.

"But I fear when the King finds out," she admitted as he frowned.

"We'll protect them," Robb swore as Rhaenyra smiled, a tear slipping quickly before she stopped him. "Hey," he gained her attention and even Alysanne's. "We will protect them, Rhae. I promise," he said once more pressing a kiss to the back of her wet hand he had fished from the tub, the white-haired beauty gave a tired, wobbly smile. "Do you want me to call Valaena or Lynara?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No, could you just rub my hair please?" she asked as he smiled softly, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Of course, my lady," he agreed, pressing another kiss to her lips as she smiled and carefully lowered the blue hatchling in the water, she growled and looked around slightly terrified as Robb wet his hands before snagging the vials, he knew lavender was her main scent to soothe her. Moaning softly she leaned back while Alysanne coiled on her breasts enjoying the soothing water on her scales, purring while her mother washed her. "You've got company," Robb whispered as she looked up to see Rhaella and Rhaenys closer and sniffing the water before Rhaenys shrieked when her wing slipped and hit the water. Carefully Rhaenyra lifted a hand filled with water to the babies who hissed at it, lightly she dumped it before allowing the droplets to drip on the girls who winced and tried to leave before she scooped them both up while Alysanne remained on her breasts and Robb rinsed the pure white hair. Grey Wind curiously came over as he licked Rhaenyra's shoulder, before going nose-to-nose with a tense Rhaella. The two were staring at one another, occasionally bumping each other, the other two sniffed at Grey Wind before Alysanne carefully climbed up the shoulder and climbed onto the direwolf's head as she lowered Rhaella and Rhaenys into the water, carefully like with Alysanne who clung to the male as Robb watched. He had finished and was now rubbing her other shoulder while keeping an eye on his companion.

"I can't believe it," Rhaenyra whispered as Rhealla tried to avail the water, Rhaenys froze and just sat there, stunned. "They're getting along!" she cheered as Grey Wind licked the hatchling when she climbed to his face. She was tiny maybe the size of his skull, but she didn't show much fear this time, just sniffing him and trilling, she seemed to enjoy the fur of the wolf.

"Maybe they just startled one another, I assume they could get along," Robb grinned while his hand continued to rub her shoulder and arm as Rhaenys carefully climbed out of the water, tail whipping about to dry herself. Rhaella was the struggle before her mother all but caged her child and lowered her legs and tail first as she squealed softly, Grey Wind instantly tried to reach across to retrieve her as the hatchling growled before climbing onto his nose. Robb laughed realizing that they just helped each other, the wolf allowed the hatchling to the ground so she could dry herself, Alysanne followed to play with her sister while the golden hatchling stayed near her mother, sniffing her hair softly.

"How can we raise hatchlings?" she asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted as the dragons played before Grey Wind went to lay down in front of the fire. "We will try and keep them quiet for now," Robb spoke as she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder, Rhaenys curiously trilled, nudging her face. Bringing her hand up she stroked the gold neck and back as the female purred, stretching like a cat.

"They will become bigger until they are too big to hide," she frowned while he sighed, kissing her head.

"Don't worry for now love," he requested as she hummed while continuing to pet her hatchling.

IV

**End. I'm so sorry, I've been having a bad few weeks with my car in the shop and my job depends on it. ****And now I feel like this chapter took the brunt end of my frustration -.-' If it's bad, please tell me or if you like it, please tell me. Either way.**

**NicoleR85**: _I'm glad you're liking it so far! I'm trying to update as often as possible. I hope you like what I have installed for this chapter please tell me!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	6. V

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Chapter Prologue**

**Chapter rating: T**

V

Rhaenyra woke to see a small body curled in front of her as she grinned softly. It was Rhaenys who had snuggled near her face, the three tiny bodies were warm against her as she felt the other two against her breasts and over one another. "You do realize they will have to sleep somewhere else once they start growing," Robb's groggy voice startled her as she looked to see him behind her still trying to sleep, despite the sun shining through. Rhaenyra, though, spied a container on her desk, she carefully moved the babies and Robb's arm from her as two muffled squeaks came out from the bedding while Robb buried his face more into her pillow. Curiously the woman untied the cloth around it before realizing there was blood dripping from the container. With a note.

_"I woke earlier and took Baela for a hunt. It's rabbit, I think they'll like it!"_ it was from Theon. So that would explain why the meat was fresh.

"What is that?" Robb asked, still half asleep as he came from behind his wife who smiled softly.

"Theon and Baela hunted earlier, caught some rabbits. He wanted to see if they would like it," she claimed as he chuckled.

"Leave it to a Greyjoy to hunt for dragons," he commented before seeing Valaena enter the chambers. "Good morning, Valaena," he greeted as she smiled.

"My Lord, My Lady. Are the little ones inside?" she asked with a smirk, pointing to the bed where a golden tail poked out. Rhaenys must have gotten under the furs when Robb got out.

"Yes, I am sure you can wake them," the younger laughed as her maid paused before shrugging.

"Why not?" she muttered before carefully lifting up the blanket to see Rhaella hiss softly but blinked a few times, no doubt just woke up fully. "I see Baela left her present for the girls. They didn't know what to get this morning as history told us sheep was given to the dragons of Valyria and even our ancestral dragons before they died out. So they chose rabbit, they're in season anyway," Valaena surmised as she gently lifted the blankets for the babies to climb out. Yawning, they stumbled out and down to the floor. Rhaella suddenly lifted her head and sniffed as she walked to her mother. Carefully she climbed up as her sister's started to follow, one-by-one they came up and onto the table beside the container. Rhaenyra gently plucked the piece from the tin and offered it to the red hatchling who sniffed it before chirping, looking at her expectantly. Confused, Rhaenyra offered the same piece to Rhaenys who sniffed it and nudged it.

"Are they not hungry?" Robb asked frowning.

"They did not eat yesterday. They must be hungry," Rhaenyra denied as he sighed softly.

"Perhaps they only eat cooked meat," Valaena spoke up from straightening the bedding. She smiled gently to the blue hatchling who watched her with curiosity.

"Dragons breath fire," Robb reminded with a grin as Rhaenyra's eyes widened a bit.

"Teach them to do it?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Why not? They will do so eventually. Maybe learning from you would teach them restraint. I remember the stories too, about the dragons attacking people and killing randomly, here in the North we rely on each other. I am sure you can teach them not to attack the people of our home," he reassured her as she looked down before to Rhaella who nudged her hand for attention. "Go ahead and give it a try. Mother said for you to rest today," he ordered as Rhaenyra chuckled.

"I'll send Baela back in to keep you company," Valaena suggested as she took the soiled clothing and sheets.

"Guards will also be set into place for protection. Because of both attacks we're having the protection detail put more into place," Robb claimed as they nodded.

"What should I do for their command?" Rhaenyra asked after nodding to her maid.

"Dragonfire?" Robb tried as she hummed softly.

"I like it," the girl smiled.

"What's the Valyrian word?" Valaena asked while she finished gathering Robb's clothing as well. The pair paused at her request as Robb looked to the dragons trying to think.

"I don't think I know," Robb spoke as he frowned.

"Dracarys," Rhaenyra answered knowing the word without thinking as Robb smirked. A puff startled them as Rhaella stared for a moment as Robb moved away. "Dracarys," she repeated as Rhaella repeated her actions before a tiny exhaust of flames escaped which was enough to burn her meat. The tiny creature chattered happily when she did her job and ate the piece before looking to her mother for praising. Rhaenyra beamed and stroked her red hatchling's head.

"She's learning," Robb praised as Rhaella looked to his voice, perking up when he smiled to her.

"I think she's starting to like you," Rhaenyra commented as Robb chuckled softly, carefully picking up a piece of meat and allowed Rhaenys to take it before dropping it and looked to the humans. "Dracarys," Rhaenyra tried as Rhaenys paused, looking at her piece as though trying to will it to burn. She made everyone jump when she spat out her small ball of fire. It burned her piece as she dove for it, Rhaenyra breathed softly as she put a piece in front of Alysanne who just looked at her sisters. "Alysanne," she called softly, gaining the creature's attention. "Dracarys," she spoke slowly as the silver-blue froze softly, she looked down before looking back to her mother, chirping at her.

"Try again," Robb frowned.

"Dracarys." Same thing, nothing. "What's wrong?" Rhaenyra asked worried as Valaena joined looking concerned.

"I don't know," the elder Valyrian claimed before watching the other two look to their sister and the piece, Robb quickly occupied them by throwing pieces to the pair. Quickly they burned them before devouring their pieces as Grey Wind joined sniffing the fresh meat, Robb offered him a piece as he ate it. Alysanne watched her sisters and looked to her own. "Try once more," Valaena urged.

"Dracarys," Rhaenyra repeated slower, firmer. Alysanne turned her head once before looking up at her mothering shrieking. "I give up," she muttered shaking her head as Rhaenys burned her sister's piece allowing her to eat.

"At least they make sure each other eat," Robb commented noticing as he threw a few more before closing the still full tin. Rhaella lit the spare for Alysanne as she ate happily.

"Give them a few more, I want to make sure they're well fed," Rhaenyra smiled as he chuckled, throwing a few more for them as they happily ate, he snuck a piece to Grey Wind who happily ate it.

"Right, isn't that what Uncle Benjen once said, 'a well fed beast is controllable beast,'" Valaena howled at that, Robb smirked.

"I am quite sure he was talking about the direwolves mostly, but that would go to the dragons to I would assume. When they're hungry they only think of one thing," she agreed. "Try again later Rhae, I'm sure she'll get it," Valaena encouraged as the other sighed.

"Right," the girl nodded.

V

Rhaenyra sighed as she continued to read a book while sitting in her bed, Baela was working on a stitch, unlike her and Arya, Baela actually enjoyed it and was good at it. The three dragons walking around the room, they seemed to enjoy checking everything out.

"They're cute," Baela spoke up as the other looked up before smiling when she saw the babies going underneath the bed.

"Yes they are. I'm worried about Alysanne though," Rhaenyra said with concern as Baela smirked.

"I'm sure she's fine," the maid spoke as she felt a slight tug on her dress before looking down. "Oh hello," she smiled as she saw Rhaenys chitter softly before climbing up her dress and onto the bed to her mother.

"Good girl," Rhaenyra stroked the female's head as she allowed the hatchling to curl up against her side.

"150 years there's never been a dragon," Baela smirked while Rhaenyra pet the gold hatchling.

"Now there's three. The last one possibly a bit bigger than them," Rhaenyra claimed. "After our ancestors started to lock them up like the idiots they were," she added as Baela smirked.

"Treated them like horses and dogs. Not realizing it was killing them and deforming them," the bastard spoke allowing the other two to climb up her lap.

"I will never lock them up," Rhaenyra stated as she greeted her other two while Rhaella climbed into her lap, purring and trilling happily.

"Never?" Baela asked shocked. It actually worried her.

"No, our ancestors in Valyria never did, they roamed free. Why did they now? The pit might have thought to have been a good idea but it was stupid," Rhaenyra growled while her friend chuckled.

"Well maybe by the time they're too big, no one will go against you," Baela grinned as Rhaenyra chuckled while she continued to read her book. It was about Valyria and their history, the few to survive the Doom.

"I just want them safe. Nothing more," Rhaenyra hopes as her friend smiled softer.

"I hope so too. They're so innocent, beautiful," Baela beamed at watching them sleep.

"Innocent until they get bigger," Rhaenyra chuckled before pausing. "I only worry about what will happen to the Starks," she added as Baela nodded.

"Three of them are in the South," the girl added as she stood when Rhaenyra shifted to lay down.

"Stop, I'll be fine," Rhaenyra growled softly when the girl tried to help fix her bedding. The dragons didn't move much except Rhaella who had been curled up on her stomach, but that was barely.

"You know I always help," Baela smiles as Rhaenys hissed softly at being covered, it ignited giggles from the girls while the gold hatchling tried to get free.

"What's so funny?" Lynara asked as Rhaenyra cheered happily. The northern woman had been in the town and among the people to get info on who's seen the dragons.

"Nothing we're just playing with the girls," Baela grinned happily as Lynara glided around the room to tidy up as Alysanne watched curiously.

"Such little creatures," Lynara spoke out. The dragons have been a true interest to her and Maester Luwin. A knock alerted the three as Rhaella tensed hissed softly when a guard called out.

"Maester Luwin is here m'lady," Lynara opened it before Baela could get up. The elder man smiled and walked in as the guard bowed his head before leaving. Alysanne made a squeal, non threatening as she stumbled to the edge making her mother and Baela grab her.

"Gods be good!" Lynara cursed having seen it when Maester Luwin chucked a slight warning tone in his voice.

"Energetic is she?" He asked coming to Rhaenyra's other side that wasn't occupied by dragons and Baela, who had just deposited the hatchling in her mother's arms.

"Yes, she is," Rhaenyra said firmly as her daughter shrieked to her. She sat up a little straighter for Maester Luwin who placed a hand against her back. Rhaella hiss, giving off a snarl that didn't bother the older man who quirked an eye at her.

"Feisty," he spoke as she giggled. Baela joined Lynara in cleaning and organizing the room for her. Rhaella was still puffed up like a cat and growled softly before being smacked by Rhaenyra when Maester Luwin helped her straighten.

"Stop that," the Targaryen woman snarled making the hatchling squeal at her. Rhaenys and Alysanne had just been watching with small trills or squeals of their own. "Rhaella seems to have the most attitude so far," Rhaenyra claimed as the women laughed with the Maester who placed a hand against the white haired girl's forehead as she looked to him.

"Your healthy," he shrugged. She smirked before adjusting her body for better comfort. Rhaella chirped softly as she crawled up her mother's body and nudged her mouth.

"I think someone's hungry," Baela sang as she produced the tin of meat. The three perked up and squealed when they saw it.

"They know," Maester Luwin spoke, watching the girls as Lynara gave over a flat piece of board. They watched as Rhaenyra took a piece from the tin and placed it in front of Rhaella who growled happily and breathed fire quickly, surprising the three who haven't seen it. Rhaenys did the same when she was given hers, but Alysanne just looked. Before chirping to her mother who frowned.

"Alysanne," she called, gaining the baby's attention. "Dracarys," she spoke as the baby looked to the piece of meat, then back as Rhaenyra sighed softly.

"Nothing?" Maester Luwin asked concerned.

"So far, no. But I will keep trying," Rhaenyra admitted as Rhaenys lit her sister's piece for her as Rhaella waited for more pieces, watching Baela. At her lady's nod Baela tossed a few more as the red hatchling dove for her pieces, even hoarding a few while Rhaenys stole them. The moment a small fight broke out Rhaenyra effortlessly snatched all the pieces except the charred ones Alysanne was eating, Baela watched after closing the tin. She would have to get more soon. Maester Luwin watched as the two squalled at their mother for the remaining pieces but backed down from her firm glare. Calmly she dropped a handful to each while Alysanne crawled into her hand, full from her fill. Purring she curled on her mother's shoulder watching her sisters.

"That's amazing," Maester Luwin spoke out in awe. He was quite surprised to see this. "My Lady, if I may, could I possibly study them? I would love to record their progress," he requested. While one might've thought ill of the elder man Rhaenyra knew better, he was the closest thing to a grandfather and mentor she had. Even when she was young Maester Luwin was quite curious about Valyria and and the dragons, he had sketched her eggs, each. Recording all the markings, making sure the right marks were shaded.

"Of course," Rhaenyra smiled as the elder grinned and laughed when Rhaenys sniffed his hand, lightly bumping her head against his hand. "Give them a few days and you can look at them," she required as he nodded.

"Of course My Lady, thank you," he smiled and ordered her to sleep while the others left. Leaving Rhaenyra with her children, two guards posted outside, to sleep as Rhaella yawned and curled up on her mother's chest while the other two slept around her shoulders, trilling and growling softly.

_Looking down metal stairs to a marble floor Rhaenyra saw Sansa! On the floor crying with her dress torn. Just as she was running down the stairs the young girl screamed 'No!' Before pain hit the woman's back, her lower back. Slowly she turned and saw blonde before blacking out._

_She was standing in a hallway and saw Ned walking with a group of guards?_

_"Lord Stark," a voice called out, it caused them all to turn with swords about to be pulled. What's going on? Her vision quickly changed once again as she looked around._

_This time she saw a young child in breeches and a tunic, hair tied like a northerner. But when she turned the woman froze. Arya?! Dirty and dressed like a boy with Needle at her side. But just as she tried to focus her vision changed once again._

_Rhaenyra was now seen in Winterfell or just outside the walls as she saw a giant figure in the sky, snow covered the ground as she looked. As she looked up to see the figure coming closer, arms wrapped around her as lips pressed to her temple while hers and his hands rested on the large bump. Shrieks joined as she looked to see quite a few little bodies in the sky, a laugh left her as he joined. A thud made her looked back to see a black dragon staring down at her._

_"Rhae-"_

"-hae, Rhae," Robb's voice made her shoot up alarming the babies who hissed and shrieked in anger. Rhaenys surged forward almost latching onto Robb's hand as Grey Wind pawed Rhaella down from her own launch upward. "Yikes, serves me right to sneak up on them asleep," Robb spoke as she scoffed, plucking the dangling hatchling from his cloak.

"Would you three stop that," she spoke exhausted. Alysanne trilled curiously before walking to Robb who held out his large hand to her. Compared to their mother the babies were practically dwarfed in Robb's hands, Alysanne and Rhaenys seemed to not mind him picking them up but Rhaella still stuck to her mother, though she has taken a piece of meat from Robb a few times.

"Are you well enough to go to the Godswood with me? Mother found something," Robb asked as she nodded.

"I'm fine Robb, honestly," Rhaenyra frowned making him chuckle.

"Maester Luwin said you needed to sleep," he commented as she sighed.

"He will always say that," she urged before getting up as Robb moved Alysanne and Rhaenys away while Rhaella clung to her mother's shoulder.

V

Rhaenyra stood with Robb, Theon, Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin and Catelyn, her hatchlings were walking around as they had been going in and out of the little basket, it was fur-lined and made for their comfort. Robb had seen no wrong with the dragons coming out into the woods as they needed to see outside and be out. Rhaella loved it, shrieking in happiness as she went through the grass.

"What I'm about to tell you must stay between only us," Catelyn urged as everyone refocused on her. "I don't think Bran fell, I think he was pushed."

"He was always sure-footed," Maester Luwin agreed with Rhaenyra nodding, feeling a soft yank from Rhaenys who felt her mother's mood shift.

"How do you know, My Lady?" Ser Rodrik asked worried but wanting to agree with the woman.

"He's been attacked twice Ser Rodrik," Rhaenyra claimed, kneeling down to allow the baby to climb into her hand. The gold dragon trilled at her mother who rubbed her thumb against the cat-sized baby, she curled her tail around her wrist while looking at everyone.

"But why murder an innocent child?" Catelyn asked. "Unless he saw something he wasn't meant to?" she finished as they started to think, starting to piece it together.

"Saw what My Lady?" Theon asked as they all looked to each other before to Catelyn who frowned.

"I don't know but I think the Lannisters are behind it. We already have to suspect their loyalty," she surmised as the others tried to think.

"Did you see the blade? It's too fine a blade with Valyrian steel. Dragon-bone handle. A simple thief was given this weapon," Ser Rodrik announced showing the weapon. Rhaenyra, out of a new instinct pulled Rhaenys closer, the hatchling squealed softly, feeling the distress.

"They come in here and try to murder my brother," Robb growled, Rhaella hissed, hearing the tone. "If it's war they want-"

"Robb-"

"You know I'll follow you anywhere," Theon overvoiced Rhaenyra and stopping Robb as the Lord wife's glared at both pinching their arms as Maester Luwin approached.

"What? Is there to be a war in the Godswood?" he asked irritated. "Too easily have words of war become acts," he claimed as everyone listened. "Lord Stark must be told," he warned Catelyn who nodded.

"A raven can't carry this," Rhaenyra tried when Rhaenys glided down to the ground.

"Should Lord Stark also know about them?" Theon asked as he motioned to the hatchlings that curled up in a pile, sleeping.

"I will personally go King's Landing," Robb claimed as his wife gave an immediate no with his mother.

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell," Catelyn claimed before sighing. "I must. And no, I do not know who I will be listening or who I will encounter."

"You can't!" the three teens cried out, as the hatchlings perked up, hearing the distress the their voices. Chittering as they got up, they stumbled to Catelyn who smiled and knelt down to stroke their noses, Alysanne climbed into her hand as the other two walked to Maester Luwin, climbing up his robes.

"I can send Hal with a squad of guards-" the matriarch shook her head as she stroked the blue dragon who perched herself on the gloved hand.

"Too big a party will attract unwanted attention," Catelyn shook her head. "I will go alone so the Lannisters will not know I'm coming," she claimed, rubbing her thumb against the wing. Robb though was frowning deeply as Rhaenyra tried to lay a hand against his arm.

"Let _me_ go then at least," Ser Rodrik requested as she nodded.

"What about Bran?" Robb asked his voice tense as Rhaella turned her head to him.

"I've prayed to the Seven for more than a month. It's up to them now," Catelyn decided as she held the hatchling a bit closer. She came closer and offered the dragon to its mother.

"May the Old and New Gods look upon you Mother," Robb urged as he embraced her. Catelyn would be leaving on the morrow so she would leave early. He left quickly after as Rhaenyra took the baby dragons from Maester Luwin with a defeated look.

"He'll come around," Maester Luwin smiled as the three went into her basket.

"I hope it's soon. I don't know how to help two depressed boys, three when Bran awakes," she hoped as he nodded and walked with her as Theon went after Robb and Catelyn and Rodrik walked together to talk about their route and supplies.

"We will be there to help, My Lady," Maester Luwin smiled, taking her arm as they walked together, talking about the plans they need for the winter to come.

V

Rhaenyra and her dragons sat in Bran's room as Catelyn came in with her prayer wheel, having finished. As the young woman brushed the boy's hair her good mother hung it up, caressing the boy's face and held the girl's hand while her dragons trilled, coming to the woman's side, nudging her hand.

"Be safe, we will meet again Cat," Rhaenyra refused to say goodbye, she didn't want to say those words anymore. Her dream of Sansa, Ned and Arya terrified her.

"Yes we will," Catelyn spoke as they stayed silent for a moment before she left. Rhaenyra lowered her head to hid her tears before Rhaella crawled into her lap, trilling as she sniffed her mother's face, licking her tears, lightly butting her head against the woman's cheek. The young direwolf joined as Rhaenys and Alysanne laid on his back, nestled in his fur. Rhaenyra leaned back as she sat with Bran, picking her book back up to read as she decided to spend time with her good brother and be there for when he woke. Her dragons didn't mind as they slept; one in her lap, the other two snuggled in the wolf's fur.

Rhaenyra sighed softly as she sniffed and wiped her eye, petting Rhaella while she read, unaware of a presence in the room before Rhaella tensed and started to growl, it was very tiny and sounded cute rather than intimidating.

"Now my wife has gone to sitting beside my brother," Robb's voice. His voice soft and gentle as Rhaella settled, still eyeing the male. "I have a wonder if she will ever get used to me," he mused as she looked at him with Rhaenyra watching.

"She will. The other two have," she smiled sadly as he came in to kneel right in front of her.

"Please come to bed," he begged as he cupped her face. Rhaenyra leaned into his hand with a chuckle as Rhaella watched him, she sensed he was a good human, mate to her mother. Grey Wind came in and came around to Bran's open side, placing his front paws on to look at the boy a moment before licking his hand. His wolf brother moved a bit with the hatchlings chirping softly, trying to go back to sleep.

"I will Robb. I just wish to sit with Bran a moment longer," Rhaenyra wished as he smiled and nodded. "How are you?" she asked worried making him chuckle.

"I'm fine. Consoling Rickon was harder than I thought," he frowned as she did the same.

"She will come back Robb, I can only hope she will," the girl requested as he nodded. Pressing a kiss to her lips before getting up to leave, Rhaella perked up softly and leapt over to the bed as her mother stood. Giving her husband a hug he left with Grey Wind as she moved a piece of hair out of his young face. "Please wake soon, Wolf Pup. We need you," she whispered before sitting back down to read as the wolf perked up suddenly along with her other two dragons. Their chittering and excited actions gained their mother's attention who looked up in confusion. "What?" she asked before the wolf got up to look at Bran. Rhaenyra did the same thing and watched her dragons look at the boy as well before his eyes opened alarming her.

He slowly looked over to see her startled expression before he smiled. "Rhae," he whispered as she yelled for the maester as Robb ran in, wide-eyed before calling for aide.

"Wolf Pup, you woke," she smiled, tears falling as he closed his eyes again, seeing the dragons shriek out loud.

V

**End of chapter hope it's good! The final season is coming! Can't wait! Tell me what you guys think about the chapter. Does anyone know who fathered Baela? I'll give you a hint he was a guard.**

**NicoleR85**:_ Awesome! I'll admit I already had the dragons and that part written. But yeah I loved the dragon part because they're very important later on! Please Enjoy ^.^_

**Lawsy89**: _Great, I'm glad you're liking it so far! I hope it keeps going._

**Guest**: _Cool._ _I know I have quite a few ideas on how that would go, I hope I don't disappoint~!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**: _Sweet! Here's the next batch hope it's good!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	7. VI

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue**

**I JUST SAW THE LATEST EPISODE OF SEASON 8 AND OH MY GOD! XD**

**Chapter rating: M**

VI

Sunlight streaming in woke Rhaenyra up as looked to see the light barely poking in. Biting her lip softly she turned to see Robb still sleeping. It's been a few days since Bran's awoken and he doesn't remember anything. Her dragons were with Maester Luwin and Grey Wind was out so she was perfectly alone with her husband.

Gently she turned and rolled to be pressed against his side, his arm automatically wrapped around her as she grinned. Softly she started to rain kisses down his shoulder, not bothered he continued to sleep as her hand strayed down below to his half hard cock. As her lips latched onto his pulse she started to suckle while her hand enfolded around his member before her hand moved. Instantly Robb's body reacted, whether he was conscious or not, he wasn't showing it. His cock was now fully hard and he opened his eyes.

"This is an interesting way to wake up," he mused as she smirked, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Good right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Very," he moaned as her hand tightened. Pressing another kiss to him, he pulled her over his body, tangling his fingers through her hair. Keeping one in her hair, his other gripped her ass as she grinded down after releasing him, both her hands were planted by his head. Moans left both as she continued to rub and grind, he kept her mouth pressed to his by the tight grip on her white locks. Breaking it faster, he nipped down her neck and latched onto her shoulder as she whimpered, not in pain, his hand on her ass left and gripped his hard cock, rubbing the head along her wet slit she threw her head. He watched with hazed eyes, his Tully eyes darker as her violet ones fell shut when she slid down on him. His grip tightened on her hip as his hand fell from her hair and down her body, gently cupping her breast before landing on her other hip as she bounced.

"Gods," she hissed, leaning back down and pressed another kiss to his lips as he helped her move. Growling softly he turned them and started to thrust faster as she panted, moaning as she kept him against her when her legs wrapped around his hips. "Robb," she whispered as he moaned, laying his full weight on her as she whimpered, feeling him stretch her as she clutched one of his hands tightly. She could feel herself rising closer and closer as her walls squeezed around him. Robb couldn't help but run a finger down to her clit as she jumped and moaned weakly as her toes curled. He quickly smothered whatever moan almost left her throat as she came with a jerk as he came right after with a growl as he laid right on her, not that she was complaining. Sweat covered them as they breathed, Rhaenyra moaned softly as Robb moved off her, pressing a kiss to her lips and shoulder before getting off the bed grabbing his robe to stare out the window. She sighed softly as she pushed herself, putting her own robe on as she calmed her hair.

"That won't help," he smirked as she glared.

"Well if you hadn't of grabbed it. It wouldn't be messy," she scolded as he chuckled.

"Too bad," he approached and instantly tangled his fingers in it as she grinned, eyes darkening. "It's my favorite so far," Robb claimed pressing a kiss to the woman's lips before a knock came.

"Lord Stark? Lady Stark?" It was Maester Luwin. Giving her husband one more kiss she made sure she was decent enough before poking her head around to see the Maester and a grinning Baela, who held a basket that was shaking and moving quite a bit. Allowing the two in she took the basket to allow the babies out. They leapt at their mother as Rhaenys rubbed her face all over her mother's as Rhaella and Alysanne squawked at her.

"I tried to get them to eat, they wouldn't," Baela shrugged as she produced another tin of meat. "I got some more rabbit," she grinned as Rhaenyra took the tin with a confused look.

"Why not? They roast their own and even Alysanne's," Rhaenyra put her daughters down and opened the tin to lay a few pieces down as the girls looked to her. "Dracarys?" she asked wondering if that's what they were wanting; Rhaella quickly lit hers on fire making them all smile. Robb had come from behind the screen, dressed as he was putting on his shirt.

"So they prefer their mother to feed them for now," Maester Luwin commented and produced a book making Rhaenyra giggle softly as she watched even Alysanne eat some burned ones, the two seemed to always do it.

"They allow Robb to feed them," Baela smirked as the Lord went to leave.

"I wish I understood why she hasn't breathed fire," Rhaenyra claimed while Baela sighed as they watched the dragons eat.

"She might not until she's ready," Maester Luwin muttered, curious himself. He has been recording a lot over the night of having the dragons, even spending time with Bran with them, it has been a few days since he's woken, claiming to not remember anything. "I will leave you now My Ladies," he nodded his head to Rhaenyra who smiled and closed the tin as the babies whined for more. "Hungry little girls," he chuckled leaving with Robb who laughed while Baela closed the door, Rhaenyra smiled as she continued to watch them finish eating the few strays still left out.

"We'll have to start getting them more and eventually they'll hunt on their own," Baela commented as women were filling a tub for them. Very few came in and very few were allowed to be within proximity of the dragons. The few girls that could were young and were in awe of them, not in the least fearful, something Rhaenyra liked and expressed.

"I can't wait," Rhaenyra wanted to keep the dragons inside as long as possible before allowing them outside where they could explore. She stripped when the last woman left, Rhaella shrieked at her making the girls laugh. Gently she stepped into the burning hot water, not phased she sighed feeling the heat. Baela chuckled as she retrieved the oils for the other who closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her stomach she listened to Baela hum a soft song as she started to wash the young woman's white hair. Rhaenyra felt like she could doze off while listening to her best friend hum, she was really good at singing, but she nearly leapt out of her skin when claws landed on her breasts. It even scared Baela who had not expected the actions.

"Gods!" the maiden shrieked, placing a hand over her heart. It was Rhaenys who cried out when she almost went into the water, her mother's arms tightened around her she purred, enjoying the heat. "Last time they were around water you and Robb practically forced them and now she came willingly?" the girl asked confused.

"I don't understand," Rhaenyra frowned herself as the hatchling sniffed her mother's wet shoulder trilling softly as her wings spread out over her chest. Rhaenyra liked the warmth from her dragon and stroked the creature's back while Baela continued to wash her lady's hair, watching the dragon purr. Rhaella and Alysanne stayed firm in their spots watching but still refused to move, it made Baela giggle softly as Rhaenyra chuckled. "They will not approach," she claimed as the other scoffed.

"I wonder why," she aimed that at a grinning Rhaenyra.

"Hey I did the same to her," she defended herself while Rhaenys laid her head on her wet skin, her tail floated in the heated water. "I think she likes the scalding water," Rhaenyra assumed as the other rinsed her hair.

"I think so too. Maybe it's soothing," Baela wiped her hands as she finished. "Your all good by the way," she tapped her shoulder as the other nodded and stood with her hatchling who shrieked at the cold air hitting her wet body as she clung to her mother's body for heat. Shushing she quickly donned the clean robe from Baela who rubbed the hatchling's body to help heat her back up as she purred at being covered up again, trilling and chittering as Rhaenyra sat on the bed. Rhaella and Alysanne trilled and crawled up her shoulders, they continuously sniffed and jerked their heads away from her hair while she hummed, feeling Baela towl her hair dry. Sitting behind her while the dragons trilled and shrieked at their mother.

"I'm going to pray in the Godswood," Rhaenyra spoke suddenly as she stared into Rhaenys' eyes, the vibration of the tiny body was oddly soothing. Baela had paused in her braiding, confused for a moment before nodding.

"Okay?" her voice held the question.

"Would you accompany me with the dragons?" Rhaenyra asked as her kin stared at her, shocked.

"Of course, Rhae. You know I'd do anything," Baela beamed to her friend who smiled back softly. "Come, you need to dress," she encouraged as the woman gently lowered her hatchling allowing the other two to glide down and curl up together, watching her. Baela produced a thick dress for her to wear, helping her lace it up and Rhaenyra yanked her boots on after dressing in riding pants too, she barely grabbed her carrying basket before the hatchlings were climbing inside happily. It made the girls laugh while Baela picked a book up, while her lady prayed she'd possibly read, she respected the Old Gods but did not need to pray this time. "I'd say they are excited," Baela commented as the other nodded with a laugh while she put on her cloak.

"Let's go," Rhaenyra ordered as they left, her dragons trilling and chittering as they did, a guard trailing behind.

VI

Rhaenyra had allowed her dragons to walk about the Godswood while she prayed, she giggled while feeling Alysanne tug on her sleeves, she was knelt on her knees, the trio had been playing on their own while their mother sat in silence. The blue hatchling decided she wanted to play with her mother, Rhaella on the other hand paused in playing before looking at Heart tree only to be tackled by her sister. But the blue one continuously tried for mother, successfully she had climbed her mother's shoulder and it still did not dismay Rhaenyra from her prayers. Baela was slowly starting to admire her friend as she watched. Picturing little versions of Robb and Rhaenyra running around before she shuddered suddenly not ready for that type of caring.

"Ready?" Rhaenyra's voice caught her off guard when she looked up to see the dragons clinging to her cloak. Rhaenys turned her head sideways before carefully climbing down to sit on Baela's knee.

"Hi you. Yeah I am," Baela smiled as Rhaenyra nodded.

"Okay. Let's go," she held her hand out to help her friend who happily took it. "I wish to see Bran," she requested as the other nodded. As they walked Baela helped transfer the dragons into the basket, they seem to know when to hid and come out. Many stopped and curtsied to their lady who smiled and waved them back to their jobs as they marched through the courtyard. The guard beside them switched with another when Rhaenyra suggested he go break his fast, he agreed. Baela could easily protect her lady as she wielded knives on her, underneath her dress and one was hidden inside her sleeve. One reason she always walked with her hands crossed, but Rhaenyra always carried one as well. But many preferred the women to have a male with them for precaution, especially now. As they walked up the stairs the babies started to cry out while Rhaenyra shushed them, Robb though came out, face angry.

"Robb?" Baela asked worried, Rhaenyra handed her the basket while she accepted it before turning to Robb. Rhaenyra gently gained her husband's attention.

"I'm fine, something Bran said just upset me," he said as the babies wriggled more as the maid sighed, trying to soothe them.

"Would you three stop?!" she snarled in a whisper, making the two chuckle.

"Take them to Bran, maybe they might make him happier," Robb hoped as she nodded before pressing a kiss to his cheek before they separated. As the girls entered Bran's room Summer was in there with him, Robb had surprised her when he called the direwolf by that name and he responded. _"Bran chose that when he woke up,"_ he had said, made sense. Bran was born at the peak of summer, reason why he was called Summer Child by few of the family and few household servants who knew the young one since his birth.

"Bran," Rhaenyra greeted him as he looked to her with a smile. Baela opened the basket when the hatchlings started to climb out; they either glided down or to the bed. Bran held a hand out as Alysanne came to him sniffing his hand in greeting, Alysanne seemed to be the friendliest when it came to meeting others, Rhaenys and Rhaella were the ones who were hesitant in accepting new people. But they seem to like Bran as Rhaenys gently coiled around his limp hand while his other pet Alysanne. Rhaella sat at the edge, dangling her tail while watching her sisters and Bran.

"Hello Rhae, Baela," he greeted while the girls sat on the chair.

"Is everything alright Bran?" Baela asked worried as he looked away, at the dragons before at his legs.

"Do you know? About my legs?" he asked as the girls froze.

"Yes we know," Rhaenyra answered. "The Gods took your legs but left your life," she finished as he glared.

"They should've taken it all," he grumbled as they winced.

"Don't ever say that Bran. You know how hard your fall was for your family, your mother never left your side-"

"But she's gone now," he interrupted his good-sister who frowned.

"Bran," Baela started softly as Alysanne trilled, nudging his hand more. "Your mother sat here for days since the fall, something about it came up and she wanted to be the one to deliver the news to your father, Lord Stark, in the Capitol," the handmaiden whose been a sister to Bran since his birth.

"Start to understand your meaning to your family Little Wolf," Rhaenyra added before beckoning for her dragons to come to her. Confusingly they did so, not prepared for them to be placed in their basket, the girls left with Bran looking down to think.

VI

Rhaenyra sighed in agitation when she sat the dragons on her bed while she tried to get them to breath fire on some larger pieces of meat. Rhaella was doing fine but Rhaenys eventually grew tired of the demand and even growled at her mother before being flicked in the nose instantly. Rhaenyra was going to do her best in avoiding any behavioral problems that might come out, she knew when animals grew they all go through a 'refusal stage' Rodrik once called it when Corlys, as a young filly refused to allow her rider on for a few months. Ned claimed it must've been their 'teenage years' he joked causing a riot of laughter from everyone when Rhaenyra continued to walk beside her horse, she didn't mind that part. Eventually it went away one day when Rhaenyra was picking up Corlys' recently cleaned saddle to put up for the stablehand and the mare had nibbled on the woman's skirt. Edrick had suggested that maybe she wanted to go for a ride and suggested that she be saddled, Rhaenyra did and behold the mare was happy to go riding once again. But what the young woman feared more what when they grew, then it would be impossible for her to control them.

Alysanne yawned suddenly as she slowly walked over and curled up on top of Rhaenys who purred while Rhaella continued to eat, but that worried her for now, Rhaella had the biggest appetite and would eat the entire tin if her mother allowed. Rhaenyra though allowed that, letting her child eat her fill which seemed to happen soon when she sniffed one piece before given a soft burp making her mother giggle before patting her back and the hatchling decided to curl up in the pile while Rhaenyra laughed, picking up the remaining pieces and closed the half-empty tin, reminding herself to tell Baela to get more meat or at least watch over her while she hunts. She sat at her desk and watched as the babies slept, realizing that they will eventually leave as they would get bigger and bigger as they ate and grew, impossible to hide. Turning to her desk she decided to write her sister, knowing she was heading to Vaes Dothrak.

_"Dear Dany, my sweet sister. I hope your new husband is treating you well by the time you reach Vaes Dothrak. Bran has awoken, thank the Gods, he claims to not remember, we fear someone had caused this, he always knew where to step. He can not use his legs, which has caused him to go into a very bad place, we've been trying to lift his spirits but I fear we cannot. I do hope we talk again soon my sweet idaña," _she had told her sister about Bran's fall and received word hoping he would wake soon. Though Viserys claimed to hope the boy died, hating the Starks for the result in their family's fall, despite them housing his younger sister. Rhaenyra felt no love for her brother and hoped her sister's husband would be better for her, protect her while she couldn't. When the note dried she stood before becoming a bit dizzy, gently gripping the table she walked away and left the babies sleeping, her guard swearing to ensure he kept an eye and ear out for her. As she walked through the crowd of people many curtsied or bowed to her, she calmly entered the Raven tower and came over to the one that flies to and from Essos. She instantly offered the letter to the raven who took it and flew off, she watched as Edrick came up.

"Milady, Lord Stark has requested your presence," he spoke, fear in his face and voice.

"What is it Edrick? What's wrong?" she asked worried. He shook his head and looked to the doorway.

"He needs you now, Milady," he repeated. Rhaenyra was worried and now a tad mad that Robb must've done something to scare the poor child.

"Alright thank you Edrick," she thanked him before leaving as the boy stayed frozen. She marched down the stairs as she walked quickly through the halls and up the stairs to Robb's office. As she entered she saw him sitting there with a frown as he looked up at her, his blue eyes hard and narrowed. "What has possessed you to scare young Edrick so that he is staying in the Raven's tower for now?" she growled out as he glared.

"We'll be receiving a visitor," he growled out. Rhaenyra not liking his tone, crossed her arms.

"And that justifies to terrifying a small child?" she spoke out irritated. "Who is this visitor that receives such horrible mentions firstly? If they anger you that much-"

"It's Tyrion Lannister," he ground out making the girl stare in shock. Now she understood why he was so angry, despite Tyrion having shown nothing but respect the few times he was around northernmen he never showed disdain like his sister, she remembered him even commenting how open everything was.

"And that proves to bring out your anger? I understand-" he cut her off once again, this time driving her to anger. She didn't mind the first time but continuing to do so will bring dire consequences from her.

"No you don't! My brother can't walk because-"

"Because of someone with long golden hair, your mother said the person in the tower had long hair, Tyrion doesn't! And I swear by all the gods Robb you ever cut me off again you will be having a very, very cold night," she warned, her voice just as cold as her husband's before she straightened and stalked out not waiting for his response. Robb had froze at her tone, never had she sounded like that before to him and he was actually a little more nervous. But he refused apologize for his temper at the Lannister, gritting his teeth in anger he sighed realizing he'll have hell later tonight, he just hoped those dragons didn't react to it.

VI

Rhaenyra angrily put things away in her room as her hatchlings watched cautiously, Rhaella was sitting at attention watching her with wide eyes and an occasional hiss. Alysanne had tried to soothe her mother's anger by climbing up and trilling to Rhaenyra before being placed firmly by her pillow, the hatchling did as ordered and stayed while Rhaenys joined, not wanting to anger her either. But the red dragon watched her with warning, she seemed to like this side, she would pace about the corner and eventually launched herself off the bed and latched onto her mother's dress before climbing up. It didn't even phase Rhaenyra who finally got to books and that was when Robb entered. Rhaella angrily snarled at him as he jumped not expecting that from the hatchling before sighing.

"Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously before walking to the bed as the other two babies quickly came up to him. He carefully stroked their heads as Rhaenys tried to climb his arm, the babies were used to being able to climb their mother. But Robb didn't want them on him at the moment, Rhaella was glaring at him though, it was like her mother's temper just transferred to her too. "Love-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she cut him off making Rhaenys freeze along with Alysanne. "Please," she requested as he sighed.

"Alright," he nodded and watched as she walked to change. "Do you need help?" he asked, ready to help her. He didn't mean to show anger at her earlier but with how close she seemed with Tyrion he feared for her safety. No Lannister was safe he was taught, his father and mother never trusted them, so he refused to as well. Robb knew Rhaenyra was stubborn and hardheaded, just like him, sad to say.

"No," she answered as he decided to get ready himself while the hatchlings watched. Grey Wind slowly entered himself, carefully looking to and from his master and mistress. Softly padding over, Rhaella shrieked softly and glided down to his back as he paused, feeling her cling to him.

"They seem to be getting along better," Robb commented, hoping it might bring a conversation out of her.

"That's good," she praised, turning to look as Rhaella clambered back onto the bed while Grey Wind laid in front of the fire watching them. But suddenly the trio of hatchlings fled the bed when their mother approached, already in her slip as she undid her hair, they had snuggled into Grey Wind's stomach or on top of his side while they watched the two humans.

Robb sighed softly realizing she wouldn't give a little either and decided to just go to bed. He wouldn't budge on his point of view of the Lannister man who would be returning through Winterfell and he became a bit more alarmed with the dragons now here. She didn't seem to see the reason in that.

"I know you are worried for the dragons," she spoke as she laid down, surprising him. "I am having Baela stay with them when he comes," Rhaenyra claimed as she had her eyes closed, unaware of her husband's stunned face.

"When did you do that?" he asked as she sighed, rolling over, violet eyes piercing his blue ones.

"After I left," she answered. "I found her and asked, she agreed after the shock of him returning," she shrugged as he nodded, still refusing to lay down if they'll still talk.

"Rhae," he started when almost rolled back over to sleep, she paused, turning her head a little. Robb, realizing that was what he was going to get from his wife, moved a little more so he could face her as she gave a soft sigh. "I am both sorry and not sorry," he started as her eyes fully opened with a very confused look as she turned and sat up on her elbows to look at him better.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, voice low in exhaustion. She was hoping to do this tomorrow, she was just tired today. He realized it and chuckled with a bit of guilt.

"I mean I'm sorry for my tone and temper but I will not apologize for my actions to the Lannister family and anyone in it. Until I know who truly attacked my brother and wants a fight with us is out in the open everyone will be under suspicion. Even Tyrion who, yes, has been nice when around you," he spoke quickly as she slumped back against her pillow now understanding his odd apology. "Please understand my reasoning," he begged as she closed her eyes softly.

"I do Robb. I'm just angry that you would forgo your mannerisms your father instilled into us as children," she claimed before rolling over, effectively ending her side of the conversation. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight Robb," she bade as he smiled softly, knowing it was a little better then hours ago.

"Goodnight Love," he wished before kissing the side of her head as he laid on his side but a bit closer, if she wished to roll closer to him, he'd allow it.

VI

**End of chapter! How was it? Was it okay? I'm not trying to have them in a always happy agreeing with everything marriage. I was going to throw a few fits in there. My problem is getting the dragons' growth right and as they are growing up different then Dany's so it'll be different.**

**I want to ask your guys' opinion if the dragons would be different if they grew in Westeros? I know it's weird but I'm curious on your guys' opinion**

**ej101**: _Believe me I HATED that episode and skipped that scene every time. I planned on keeping Robb alive for as long as possible!_

**BrookeWorm3**: _I'm glad your liking so far! I'll try and update as often as possible._

**LunaDoesArt**: _It makes me beyond happy to hear that. I love having stories that made me do the same for the ones I read. But hey that's alright, drawing is awesome! And for your choice, I like it!_

**NicoleR85**: _Oh trust me I plan on making Rhaenyra's time in the Twins great! I've hated Walder Frey since I met him._

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**: _Here you go! Hope you like it!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	8. VII

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue. OH MY GOSH I'M SO PISSED AT EP04!**

**Chapter rating: T**

VII

A howl made Rhaenyra surge awake along with her husband while it was still black out as the hatchlings sat on her lap, looking alert and squawking at her. Grey Wind was pacing back and forth as Rhaenyra stood half-asleep, she quickly pulled her robe on and pulled her hair to the side as her hatchlings climbed on top. Robb had put his boots on as the pup whined and scratched at the door.

"What is it Grey Wind?" he asked softly and gently touched his wolf's back before the creature snarled and scratched the door harder. "Alright, alright," he soothed before looking to Rhaenyra who nodded, cradling Alysanne who hadn't fully clung to her like her sisters, Rhaella on her left shoulder and Rhaenys on her back. Her violet eyes held worry and concern. She knew those were Shaggydog and Summer's howls and Grey Wind was getting worse.

"Open the door," she suggested as he nodded back and held it open so the direwolf could run out faster as Rhaenys cried out at his disappearance. Carefully the two followed while they saw the two smaller direwolves sitting and howling loudly, Grey Wind joined as he sat beside them. The lord and lady though saw why, a small party returning with a guard who had left with Ned, a small box covered, but too small for a human and with the wolves, they knew it was one of their sisters. Robb quickly jogged down as the hatchlings watched with small trills, they watched as the men talked to Robb who frowned and lowered his eyes before nodding and motioning to the lichyard. Rhaenyra frowned as she watched the trio of brothers continued with their howls as Robb came back and pressed a kiss to her forehead as the hatchlings chirped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Lady. Nymeria attacked that twat prince on the road and disappeared, so the Queen ordered Lady to take her place. Father refused to allow her to use the pelt before ordering them to bring her back and have her buried with our people," he spoke softly while she shuddered.

"They were meant to protect the girls South; one's dead, the other gone," Rhaenyra truly believed in the direwolves being meant for the Stark children, like Jon said.

"They're still safe. Father wouldn't let anything happened to them and King Robert is his closest friend," Robb tried to soothe his wife, hugging her gently while encircling the dragons too. Alysanne simply lowered her wing over his arm while Rhaenys shifted to his shoulder when her mother pressed into Robb's side.

"But like you said Lannisters can't be trusted," she spoke watching the trio of brothers mourn for their sisters, she was slowly starting to realize how in danger her family was in now. "And now they've gone into the Lion's Den, few wolves and stags that are prey," she frowned as he rubbed her back while Rhaella trilled softly, nudging her cheek with her own.

"I know," he mused softly. "Our only hope is that they will be kept safe by our people," he hoped as she nodded as they stood there waiting for the wolves to be silent.

VII

Rhaenyra groaned when she awoke to something nudging to her face, blindly she reached about to move whoever it was before sharp pain quickly got her fingers. Her head jerked up and saw Rhaella who was waving her tail back and forth, her teeth still latched to her hand. Quicker she yanked her fingers free and smacked the baby's hind making her shriek in alarm of being reprimanded, it made Robb jump behind her as she retracted her hand to see bloody fingers, tiny as they were there fangs were just like Grey Wind's, sharp little fuckers.

"What happened?" Robb asked, still half asleep as he sat up fully. Softly he took her hand as the other two and Grey Wind approached the bed, Rhaella was coiled in on herself while looking to her mother in caution.

"She bit me," Rhaenyra claimed softly while examining them with a wince, there were a few puncture marks on her tips as Robb got up to retrieve a cloth dipped with water. He quickly returned as Rhaella trilled before being shoved back by Robb, he was irritated with the hatchling who squealed angrily. But Grey Wind quickly nipped the hatchling himself as she turned on him with her sisters shrieking to her. Softly he dabbed at her fingers as she hissed, he anchored her wrist so he could clean it.

"Why?" he asked.

"She was nudging my face, I swatted at her without knowing what it was and she latched on," Rhaenyra sighed, tired still. "They're probably hungry," she surmised before taking her hand back as it was cleaned before new blood started to appear. Getting up she snagged some clean cloth before wrapping her fingers in them.

"They need to know better," Robb growled.

"They're babies, also they're not like Grey Wind. Dogs and wolves listen better," she spoke. They were barely two moons, still the size of the cats they have around the castle. It was only recently that they've been able to start gliding around, they didn't have the strength to fly yet. Robb smirked as he watched her, she just sounded like his mother when Rickon had gotten into Sansa's toys and broke a doll, he had only been three at the time. Both his parents explained that he didn't realize how fragile things were, now he realized it was the same thing with the hatchlings, they don't know yet. He saw Rhaella still coiled on the bed, watching her mother, he figured she was staying there until her mother told her to move. She grabbed the tin before dangling the piece in front of Grey Wind who ate as the hatchlings watched, she gave a soft whistle to call the dragons who got to the ground and climbed up the braided rope Valeana had created for them. Rhaella came up slower, last and sat watching her mother who sighed and stroked the red hatchling's nose as she trilled happy to get affection from her mother who stroked the other two as well. Calmly she pulled out some pieces and dropped them there before plucking the alarmed blue hatchling from the huddle of suddenly charred meat and put raw meat in front of the hatchling who whined, nudging it before looking to Rhaenyra who sighed with a set frown. "Dracarys," she ordered as Rhaella suddenly perked up, sitting at attention which Robb noticed, Rhaenys lowered her head at her sister who looked at the meat. The female chirped before looking back at her mother tilting her head as Rhaenyra sighed before tossing the piece back in the pile and allowed Alysanne to join her sisters to eat. The hatchling did so but ate slower unlike her energetic sisters, giving off the softest sigh Rhaenyra opened the door to allow Grey Wind out before closing and locking it.

"You have to be patient," Robb pressed as she sighed softly.

"The other two can do it. Why can't she?" she asked worried that if Alysanne doesn't do it now she might never breath fire. Robb knew this was a big worry for her, the hatchling from what Maester Luwin read should have breathed fire by now but Alysanne still hasn't.

"She will Rhae," he soothed as he gently pulled her to him. "You _need_ to be patient," Robb repeated, gently cupping her face. "The dragons are not in danger, they are safe here," he knew that it was only a matter of time before word got out. The visit with Tyrion Lannister will prove how loyal those who've truly seen and heard them are to the northern families.

"I know, Robb. Loyalty in the North is unwavering," Rhaenyra smiled softly. The nerve was still on about Tyrion. She knew he was a Lannister through and through, he'll defend his family just like she and Robb would defend theirs. Leaning up she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips as he smiled softly, she laid her head against his chest while he held her. He chuckled when he felt something crawl up his back, Alysanne chirped lightly yanking on her mother's hair as her hand gently stroked the hatchling while the other two continued to eat.

VII

Rhaenyra sighed as she sat at the table and groaned softly when she felt a throb in her temple, she was going to have to go to Maester Luwin to talk to him. Tyrion was to arrive within the fortnight and she was not feeling the best, she barely ate this morning, almost rejecting the food and feared what it could mean. But she knew Robb would be ecstatic if it meant it, gently clearing her throat she stood, wobbling a bit before tensing her muscles as she walked through the door. She placed a hand over her stomach as she leaned against the wall, feeling worse now.

"Rhae?" Theon asked worried as he gently took her arm, wrapping an arm around her back as she sighed softly with a wince.

"I need to go to the Maester's," she spoke as he tensed alarmed.

"Of course," he muttered, guiding her along the halls, he could feel her sway a little so made sure to keep an arm around her. Climbing the stairs was slower as she felt dizzy at one point, Theon surmised something would happen soon, but it worried him with her family's history of childbirth, her mother in particular. When they made their way to the tower he knocked loudly while Rhaenyra shook her head softly in attempt to soothe her sickness, only making it worse.

"Theon? Rhae?" Maester Luwin's worried voice became louder when he saw the Lady of Winterfell looking ill. She looked normal to the natural eye but the skilled maester eye spotted the fatigue, sickness and a hint something else. "Come inside," he ordered as Rhaenyra was helped in. "Thank you Theon, please return to your duties," he requested as the younger nodded and gave his friend a soft squeeze.

"See you Rhae," he wished as she smiled softer and nodded, when he left Maester Luwin made sure it was just them, turned sharply making her jump.

"Now do not get shy on me girl, do you and Robb lay together often?" he asked simply as she froze for a second before nodding slowly. "And when was the last time you had your moon's blood?" Maester Luwin asked as she tensed trying to think.

"Weeks ago, after the King's departure," she claimed as Maester Luwin frowned, it was still too early to suspect anything. The stress of Bran's fall, being a mother to dragon hatchlings and then both her and Bran's assassination attempt would have thrown her off.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" he asked as Rhaenyra looked down.

"There is a chance, but with my family's history… I might not carry it to full term," she whispered as he frowned.

"You could easily carry your own. You are not your mother, she had to endure your father, who we all heard was hard on her," he spoke as she nodded.

"Especially after burning someone. Valaena told me that Mother used to have bite marks and bruises afterwards," she wrinkled her nose. Robb occasionally had nipped her shoulder or would grip her tightly but the stories she heard about her mother was horror.

"She shouldn't be telling you this," he frowned.

"I'm glad. When I was a young girl I remembered thinking my family died in the war, which they did but when I was told what they had done. It was wrong and they deserved their punishments. My Father demanded King Robert and Lord Stark's heads after hung Brandon Stark himself in front of his father's burning body, attempting to aide him. My brother… kidnapped and raped my husband's aunt, how could Lord Stark even accept me when I was a babe?" she asked, never truly having been given an answer.

"Because you were a babe," Maester Luwin claimed while she looked to him surprised. "You were innocent and new to the world, a precious and sweet girl who won the heart of Stannis Baratheon himself," he finished as she smiled. "It might be too early to determine the results of the pregnancy, give a fortnight and we will see if it remains true," Maester Luwin didn't want to worry her but he just wanted to be sure. Nodding she stood and got ready to leave before Maester Luwin told her to go rest for the day. "I will make sure everything is ready for the arrival of Lord Tyrion," he claimed as she looked ready to protest before stopping.

"Fine," she agreed, leaving, too tired to truly fight back. The slow trek back to her chambers was long for the woman, she doesn't understand what has been going on, some days she feels fine and others she feels sick to everything. Pausing a moment she breathed heavily, suddenly her body erupted into an alertness that made her look around quickly, sweat started to dampen her brow as no one was in the hallway with her. Slowly she made her way back to her room and was surprised by a guard who had been hidden in a little crevice to hid incase someone tried to sneak in. He had asked if he needed to get the maester, telling him she just came from there but was going to lie down for a bit. Instantly agreeing with that idea he opened the door and swore to guard it so she could rest as she smiled softly in gratitude before he resumed his duties after closing and ensure no noise would bother her.

Screeches greeted her as she turned and saw her hatchlings curled up on her and Robb's bed, giving them an exhausted smile she continued to get ready to bed down for a bit. Thankfully her clothing hadn't been that complicated when Baela had seen her friend's shakiness earlier, the moment she put her slip on she gently undid her braid before climbing into bed as she laid down. Sighing softly she winced before moaning in relief when Rhaella went underneath the blankets and coiled around her belly, softly stroking her head, Rhaenys and Alysanne instantly cuddled to her face, laying their's against her's. The heat of their bodies soothed the young woman into a dreamless sleep, or at least it was meant to be. Suddenly she slowly looked like she was opening her eyes but it looked different and felt different, something shifted out of the corner of her eyes before screeching made the young woman surge awake as someone stood in the corner of her room, her hatchlings hissing and snarling, Rhaella was spitting at them while the other two clung to her knees that had drawn up in fear.

"Well, well, well. Dragons, from a Targaryen no less. This will be a pleasant story to report back," he grinned before Rhaenyra started to breath heavily in fear. The moment he lunged she screamed.

"Dracarys!" At that all three started up, Rhaella was first, sparking a moment before retrying at he caught fire. Rhaenys and Alysanne quickly tried themselves and it was the first time the mother's seen the blue hatchling look so fearsome even as a baby as she finally used her fire. During that time the guard had broke in and stared in shock before calling for aide and frantically helping his Lady away from the fire starting as the dragons continued before the woman yelled to cease. Robb had come with everyone as Rickon clung to her when she hid his face as the hatchlings trilled to her, looking from the charred man, then to their mother who breathed out a shaky breath that was stuck in her throat.

"Someone clean this up," Robb ordered as Rhaenys slowly approached the burned man. A sharp whistle made them turn to Rhaenyra who crouched with Rickon, watching her call the dragons. Carefully they made their way to her and crawled up her slip trilling to her and bunting against her head. She pet all three to try and soothe them while they growled and screeched at the body before Robb moved her away when Lynara retrieved her robe.

VII

Robb was freaking out with the man sneaking in and got too close to his wife and the dragons. Rhaenyra claimed he hadn't been in there when she entered, but Valaena discovered the window had been left open a little bit and he must've snuck in. Everyone was grateful the dragons had protected her during that moment, Robb had been ecstatic to learn Alysanne finally breathed fire! Their chambers had been cleaned and scrubbed, they returned and Robb told her to make sure that the window was locked from now on as she nodded with a weird fear in her eyes. This was another attempt on her life only this time it pulled her hatchlings in as well, so now she was certain it was Cersei.

"I don't think they know, because he said _'well, well, well. Dragons, from a Targaryen no less. This will be a pleasant story to report back,'_ I think someone sent him to kill me, again," she explained as Robb froze while pacing.

"So they are still in the dark about them," he pointed to the hatchlings who were eating, Theon had brought back deer this time for the babies hungrily ate. Alysanne was now scorching her own food much to her mother's pleasure, her sisters even seem to be happier. Occasionally they'd play tug-of-war over pieces and if it got too harsh Rhaenyra would smack both the hides, she hoped this would set their minds better as adults. "That's good," he commented as Valaena came in pale and fearful.

"Val?" Rhaenyra asked worried. Baela also came in as Lynara closed the door. "What's going on?" Rhaenyra asked as the elder Valyrian sighed.

"From what I could tell, I think I recognized that guard," she spoke out quickly as they all turned to her.

"Huh?" Robb asked confused.

"He used to be a tower guard during your family's reign," Valaena nodded to Rhaenyra who looked curious.

"A former tower guard, turned to kill the former princess," she spoke nodded. "Alright. I assume he was absorbed into the Lannister family so the _Queen_ must've paid him," she spat out the term once again as Robb smirked when Rhaella snarled hearing her tone.

"Someone might be worried you'll train these three to strike her," he warned as she perked up. "No!" he yelled realizing what he just said but when he saw her smirk he realized she was messing with him.

"I would never Robb, besides let's hope we can do something before they grow too big," she prayed as she frowned. "Wait," she called out as Valaena paused with her daughter who had been petting one of the dragons. "Did you know all the guards well during my parents' reign?" she asked as the woman froze.

"Um, I uh, I knew a few of them as they were few remaining Targaryen descendants. But most were friends who did their best to guide their King in the right direction and… I guess I did know a lot of them," she spoke as Baela frowned.

"Mother?" she asked, gently placing a hand against her back.

"I'm alright Sweet," Valaena promised, cupping her fair daughter's face as her worried blue eyes peered into her mother's lighter ones. "Please excuse me," she spoke stiffly and rushed out to everyone's confusion.

"We're going to have to strengthen our guards and make sure everyone is one their guard," Lynara ordered as they all nodded while the dragons gorged.

"Their appetite is increasing," Robb frowned as the women stared at the hatchlings as well while they continued.

"We'll make sure to keep them well fed," Baela swore smiling when she saw the hatchlings slowly stop before it was only Rhaella eating, slower but still she ate. "Rhaella seems to eat the most," she commented while the Valyrian mother watched.

"Means we'll have to make sure she's satisfied. An unfed beast is an uncontrollable one," she spoke as that pair nodded.

VII

**End of this chapter! How did it go? Was it boring? I'm probably going to have King's Landing POV somewhere in the next chapter or two. You guys can give me a few if you like! Also… I'M SO IMPATIENT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! It better be way better than the last one!**

**And I'm going to ask about Baela's father again, who do you guys think he is? He was a guard yes, and knew the family well. Who do you think?**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**: _I'm glad! I hope you like this one too._

**NicoleR85**: _Great! I'm happy it turned out good, I worried about it._

**Guest**: _I'm certainly going to try! Hated when they died._

**wildcat717**: _Cool that you liked it, and yeah with it being harsher, like the people the animals are just as well. But I liked the part of the skin._

**_~Rusty14~_**


	9. VIII

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**I can't wait for the next episode, it better be an improvement then the last few and I also wanted to wish any mother a Happy Mother's Day!**

**Chapter rating: T**

VIII

"Welcome Lord Tyrion of House Lannister," Rhaenyra greeted, she was the best one to do so as Robb greeted the Night's Watch man. She had barely convinced him to keep his sword sheathed, begging him not to do anything.

"Any man of the Night's watch is welcomed here within Winterfell," Robb spoke as Rhaenyra clutched her fist. With her and Robb sat Maester Luwin, Grey Wind laying in front, not happy that he was separated from the hatchlings.

"Any man of the Watch, but not I, eh boy?" Tyrion asked, having seen the tense in the Lady's face at the comment her husband gave. "You might learn a lord's courtesy as your wife has." Rhaenyra though, narrowed her eyes at that comment.

"I'm not your boy," Robb growled as Rhaenyra lightly gripped his knee underneath the table. Thankfully Bran's arrival with Lynara and Theon disrupted everyone's thoughts as Tyrion turned in awe as he looked… relieved from what Rhaenyra saw, Bran awake being carried by Hodor, Lynara's older brother and Old Nan's great-grandson.

"So it's true," he muttered before looking up at the boy. "Hello Bran," he greeted softly. "Tell me do you remember anything from what happened?" he asked.

"He has no memory, My Lord," Rhaenyra answered for the boy who looked to her quickly.

"Interesting," he muttered.

"Why are you here?" Robb asked, tired of being here already.

"Could your friend here kneel down, my neck is starting to hurt," Tyrion requested as Bran demanded for Hodor to kneel. "Do you like to ride?" the small lord asked as everyone tensed.

"I did when I used to walk," the boy spoke irritated.

"The boy can no longer ride without the use of his legs," Maester Luwin spoke as Tyrion turned.

"You don't need legs to ride," he commented as Rhaenyra perked up.

"How so My Lord?" she asked as the blonde pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Bran who opened it to see something. Lynara came forward to see a contraption of a saddle.

"A saddle?" she asked as he nodded with a smile.

"Give that to your saddler. You shape the horse to the rider, find a yearling and have it trained to Bran's voice and the rein commands. Any cripple can ride given the right horse," he spoke as Bran bristled about the title.

"I'm not a cripple," he snarled.

"And I am not a dwarf, my father will rejoice to hear," he spoke sarcastic as Bran looked up.

"Can I really ride again?" he asked as Tyrion nodded.

"If you put in the effort, you will be as tall as any man," he spoke as Rhaenyra shot Robb a quirked eyebrow. "I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things," he mused softly as Bran smiled at Tyrion after he finishes looking over the plans with a positive looking Lynara.

"You have done my brother a service. The service of Winterfell is yours," Robb extended his false hospitality as they all knew it was from his tone.

"Save the false courtesy. There's a brothel outside your walls, Lord Stark. I think we will all benefit from that," he commented as they all came to an understanding. As everyone stood Rhaenyra walked to Tyrion who waited, wanting to see how the girl was doing.

"Lord Tyrion, may I see you out?" she asked as he nodded.

"Of course Lady Stark," he smiled as Yoren beamed at seeing her.

"My you've grown!" he cheered, giving her a small hug. This man had been there since her childhood at the Wall, she loved going to see him and her great-uncle. "Your Uncle sends these, and this," he produce a wrapped package and an unbroken seal.

"I'll take those My Lady," Lynara offered as she nodded.

"How did you hide those from me? I would have liked to read those," Tyrion spoke, knowing the shape of books as Rhaenyra giggled.

"Well they were given for her so I couldn't open them," Yoren shrugged as Tyrion laughed.

"May I ask what they are?" he asked as the man of the Night's Watch looked to her as she nodded.

"My Uncle has been finding most of the Targaryen books that hold our history. I was only taught what Valaena knew, but I'm what Maester Luwin calls an ever learning mind," she never heard Tyrion laugh that loud.

"Ah a young lady after my own heart," he beamed as she grinned.

"Whenever she came to the Wall she was always with her uncle Maester Aemon or the Lord Commander. She learned a great deal from them," Yoren told Tyrion who looked to her in shock.

"I thought the men were jesting me when they said she used to visit," Tyrion informed as they all laughed. Theon chuckled, having joined them.

"The boys and I were always happy to take a break from her beating our arses," he spoke as the Lannister man looked interested.

"She must be a fearsome opponent," he smirked as she laughed while the guards set up. "My Lady What happened to your hand?" he asked worried, lightly picking her hand up to see the bandages around her first and middle fingers. The wound was healing fine just needed to be kept covered up.

"I was playing with Shaggydog and Rickon when the pup bit me harshly. He didn't mean too just a small nip," she smiled with ease as Theon cut his eyes to her. He was stunned to see her blank face while she hid the truth about her tiny marks.

"Ohh," he mused softly and smiled. "You are a true animal girl, aren't you? You can handle anything they throw at you," he praised as she smiled.

"Well they're wolves so they'll get snippy," she warned as he laughed before frowning as he climbed up his horse.

"Lady Catelyn Stark, where is she why didn't she receive me?" He asked the pair who gulped.

"Our Lady isn't well," Theon frowned. They had all gone through this, claim Catelyn was sick by staying with Bran for so long.

"Is she even in Winterfell?" Tyrion asked not believing them.

"She is My Lord. But like Theon said, Lady Catelyn had suffered an illness that took over while she stayed beside Bran. She finally went to bed to rest when he woke, But it was still hard on her," Rhaenyra was doing everything in her power to put a believable lie on and prayed he bought it.

"Oh, well I wish I knew. I would have liked to see if she was feeling better," he spoke feeling a bit bad.

"It is a simple sickness," Maester Luwin spoke up while he came out. "The children have been doing their best to make sure everything is in order when she recovers," Tyrion nodded. But he was looking at all three, feeling like something was wrong. "I actually came here to steal My Lady away if I could," he claimed as the Imp nodded and smiled to Rhaenyra who returned the look before continuing with Maester Luwin. "Very good My Lady," he praised as she smiled softly.

"Is the saddle, Lord Tyrion designed. Can it actually be made?" she asked quite curious.

"I believe so, the horse would be the challenge," Maester Luwin spoke as Rhaenyra narrowed her eyes.

"I think Valaena might be of help, she helped Lord Stark pick Corlys for me," she explained as he nodded.

"I'll make sure to ask," he spoke as she smiled. Rhaenyra approached her husband who waved his brother off with Lynara who rolled the paper and walked off with the Maester following, talking with her.

"She giving that to the saddler?" Rhaenyra asked as Robb nodded. "How are you?" she asked smiling while cupping his face softly, he gave off a tiny grin.

"Fine. I promise," he swore as the woman smiled. Pressing a kiss to his lips while he pressed another to her forehead as she lowered her head as he watched around them. "Go be with the girls," he encouraged as she nodded.

"Please be nice," she begged as he chuckled softly sighed.

"I'll try," he reasoned as she snorted.

"That is all I will get" she smirked as he chuckled again before embracing her softly as she walked away with a smiling Valaena. "Also," she spoke up catching Robb. "Maester Luwin says the saddle is possible and like Lord Tyrion said it's the horse that we need to focus on. The right one is what we need and I remember your father, picked Corlys with Valaena's aid," Rhaenyra commented as Robb thought before nodding.

"Can you Valaena?" he asked as she nodded with a happy smile.

"Of course My Lord, I'm honored," the maid thanked him as he nodded with a small grin of his own. Together the women went back to her chambers where shrieks could be heard, they were faint but would get louder once they grew. They found Baela sitting with the hatchlings who were sitting in a small group face one another, they seemed to be singing. Their postures were relaxed and calm, Baela was watching them with a small smile as she listened before looking up as the girls quieted down.

"You needed to keep them quiet," Rhaenyra reminded her friend who winced.

"Sorry. I just- I couldn't do it. It was beautiful," she admitted as Valaena sighed.

"I know," Rhaenyra smiled as her hatchlings perked up at seeing her. "Robb loves listening to them at night as well," she claimed knowing that before when the window had been open a crack the hatchlings had sang the entire night, it didn't bother anyone, the guards liked it and Grey Wind would occasionally howl with them. "I've never known them to be singers," she joked as Valaena laughed with her while stroking one of the hatchling's nose while she started to clean up.

"How long will Lord Tyrion be here for?" Baela drawled out. Already bored in the chambers but until Robb could walk her back to her own chambers she had to remain in there.

"Just until tomorrow and please be more respectful," Valeana reprimanded before the girls looked to her confused.

"Why?" her daughter asked curiously.

"Because I said so," the elder snapped, her blue eyes lit up with fire as they pierced her daughter's somewhat darker ones, turning to look at her daughter who straightened, realizing she upset her mother, completely unintentional, but all the same.

"A-Alright, Mama. I-I'm sorry," Baela stuttered, alarmed at her mother's reaction. She's never upset her mother before like this, naturally she has done a few things to irritate her but never received this reaction before. Valaena froze at the stunned reaction from both her daughter and Lady who also looked concerned.

"No, it's just, um, I'm sorry Baela. It's Tyrion was one of the nicest people I knew back in King's Landing, our Lady is right, he is a nice man but he's still a Lannister," she spoke as she sat with the hatchlings and Rhaenyra who sat on a chair, allowing one of her children to glide over.

"Mother?" Baela asked softly crawling closer.

"Did I ever tell you about your father?" she asked as both tensed. He was a sensitive subject for the younger handmaiden, she didn't like talking about him.

"No. All I know is you spent a night together and then were separated. You went with Queen Rhaella on Dragonstone to attend to her during the birth," Baela did not know who he was but never wished to know. "I have no reason to know," she defended while giving her mother a hug from behind as the older woman smiled, laying her head against her daughter's while Alysanne shrieked at them, crawling into Valaena's lap, making them giggle together as it brought a smile to Rhaenyra's happy face.

"He's not a bad man. But he swore an oath, one that he wanted to keep," Valaena spoke as her daughter sighed softly.

"'His oath prevented him from claiming us' that's what you told me," Baela claimed as Valaena nodded, kissing her daughter's cheek and sighed softly.

"Yep, alright you," she aimed at Rhaenyra who perked up. "Are retiring early tonight and we'll all go on a hunt tomorrow once the Lannister party is through. We'll go deep into the Godswood to start," Valaena instantly took on 'Mother Dragon' better then anyone. "These girls already have a kill on them. They need to start learning what is food and what isn't," she instructed Rhaenyra who nodded. "The moment these dragons start killing unnecessarily it will turn the people against you, if they can look at them and stare at them without fear of being burned. I think it may help protect them," Valaena explained as Rhaenyra bit her lip. She knew they'd have to start practicing in their own but they were still so small. "I know you want to protect them longer but unless they explore more and get to know others, they'll be uncontrollable," the elder knew her Lady's fear of them being hurt. "They'll turn out like Shaggydog." That got Rhaenyra's attention, the wild direwolf pup Rickon claimed, despite her attempts with Robb and Theon, the direwolf was as wild as his master. It takes all three of them to chain the pup while Rickon fights the guard.

"I won't let that happen," Rhaenyra tightened her grip a bit on Rhaenys who had settled there, only for the small creature to growl a bit about being restrained. Soothing her hands over her tiny child she ran her thumbs along the female's back and over her leathery wings. Small vibrations left the trilling baby who purred about being pet.

"And we'll make sure that doesn't happen either," Valaena spoke up while embracing her daughter.

VIII

Rhaenyra was laughing as she played tug with a piece of rope while Rhaella growls viciously. Biting a better grip on it she tugged and yanked it from her stunned mother's hand. Suddenly it was yanked from the hatchling by a smirking Robb, who had snuck in, watching the hatchling while hugging his laughing wife from behind. Rhaella cried out for Robb to return her toy, when he offered a part of it she growled and launched for it. They laughed as she hung from it flapping her wings frantically to win her prize back. Carefully plucking her energetic daughter from the air Rhaenyra held the struggling hatchling for a moment before she settled in her mother's calming grip. Robb smiled as he threw the rope to the floor, rather watching his wife bond with her red hatchling but noticed the other two quickly dove to play with it while Grey Wind was let in by a guard who greeted the hatchlings when the shrieked at him. The three instantly started to play with the rope together while Robb and Rhaenyra watched.

"The girls are how old now?" Rhaenyra asked suddenly as Robb gently pet Rhaella's spine.

"Hmm," he hummed, smiling when the hatchling turned over a little. "Going on three moons I believe," he mused as Rhaella yawned softly. "Why?" he asked worried.

"Valaena wanted Baela and I to take them into the Godswood for them to practice flying and hunting tiny mice," she spoke as he tensed. "After the Lannister party left," she claimed as he sighed softly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked curious.

"If you want. I honestly should have done this well before. Not keep them inside all this time," she admitted as Robb frowned.

"These are the first dragons in 150 years _and_ they happen to be born in the coldest place in Westeros," he added as she smirked.

"No The Wall is the coldest place of Westeros," she corrected as he sighed while she giggled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You wanted them kept safe. Protected by anyone who would turn on you," Robb defended as she chuckled while allowing Rhaella to leave her lap to try and launch herself off the bed as she almost fell off making the pair laugh. She laid her head against his while he nudged her back, kissing her temple.

"I don't think I'd handle losing them Robb," she spoke suddenly, feeling stupidly like Catelyn when Bran was asleep. "Why would I feel so strongly about this? I didn't bear them-"

"It doesn't matter. They are your children. They listen to you and look to you for food and protection. Like any child would their parent," he chuckled as she smiled. She felt Robb was much calmer than this morning when they were facing Tyrion Lannister. One of Theon's girls had sent word that Tyrion and all his party were at the brothel that night, though Yoren was sleeping he did flirt with a few of the girls for the fun.

"One thing I wish for them," she started suddenly making him look to her. "Is to take them to the Wall, I would like my Uncle to see them and Jon too," she smirked as he nodded.

"Your Uncle was the one who even gave you the words," he spoke as she nodded.

"I never realized it at first, until they were born but my House words are everything to how we were the Dragonlords," she responded as he got up to change. She stood to help him as he undid his laces she helped by yanking his shirt free and helped him yank it over as she pressed a kiss to his lips while undoing his breeches. As he kissed back and cupped her face, she succeeded in loosening the strings before a shriek made them jump apart as Rhaenys poked her head against her mother who pressed her face against Robb's bare chest while he stroked the hatchling's head when she chirped.

"Children they are indeed," he chuckled as Rhaenyra nodded before stepping away from him to allow him to ready himself for bed as Grey Wind went to his small bedding. Rhaenyra had put some furs down because the dragons would occasionally sleep with him, enjoying the furs. "You do realize once they grow bigger they won't have furs to sleep on?" he questioned as she smacked his shoulder.

"They are babies and it's cold here, I am going to give them furs," she gripped as he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Alright the moment we are told they left and will not hear the girls. They are quite loud," he commented as she nodded. "We will all go to the Godswood. You know Grey Wind would love to join us," he spoke as she nodded, eventually the dragons became tired from their play and joined the direwolf on his bedding and snuggled up to him to bed. "Come, bedtime," he kissed her a final time before pushing her to lay down before pulling the furs over them as she curled up into his side before falling asleep.

VIII

**(King's Landing)**

_'He hasn't sent word yet,'_ Cersei Lannister worried, dozens of her northern people went silent all of a sudden and when she sent a guard North to find out what or to kill the Targaryen whore. Either way she was nervous that he was dead or worse, she overheard word of Catelyn Tully in the capitol but she was already gone before she could snatch her. Cersei worried that many would start going to the Targaryen girl because she is the true child to sit on the throne, but she knew that fear of the Mad King put the terror in the hearts of the people. Jaime's been acting odd ever since they left Winterfell, he has been distant and recently was pouring over books of history. She knew he was sensitive about Rhaegar's family, the surviving former princess in the North.

Slowly she stood and looked out where the North is meant to be and would no doubt receive word on her death. The Stark girls were making it interesting, pretty little Sansa and wild child Arya. Sansa, she could control, Arya was the problem she was as wild as her wolf, unlike her sister who is still acting like the little naive girl she is. But she would get both under control, she just needed to get through their father first.

She knew that Rhaenyra would die, it was only a matter of time. Even if she had to keep sending more people to do so.

VIII

**End of chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm trying to get in everyone's mindset, I hope I got Cersei's right. If you liked me doing King's Landing I'll try to do others like it and if you're all so dead set I can pull Daenerys in too before Khal Drogo's death. Let me know!**

**LunaDoesArt**: _I know! Come on he's been with him forever and fought for him, you think Jon would show a little gratitude! But I do hope your dog is doing better! I just held my pups after that scene, my old man the most. And how could they not see that?! Come on spent millions on it and one tiny cup skips right on through? Lastly I like your choice again, he was great fighter!_

**NicoleR85**: _Great! Oh trust me I can't wait to make it!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**: _Great!_

**Guest**: _Like your choices, good ones._

**lolistarkiller**: _I'm happy! And I was going to have Stannis be a big part of this later on. After all he was the reason she survived to King's Landing. And yes he is a good candidate!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	10. IX

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Oh my god! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ENDING?! I HATED episode 5!**

**Chapter rating: T**

IX

**(King's Landing)**

Stomping through the dungeons Arya tried to catch the cat who ran a head as she skidded to a halt at the dragon skulls. Rhaenyra's ancestors beasts, subject of the Stark children's' fascination. Even Sansa liked listening to the stories when Valaena would tell them. She paused and stared at the black skulls with awe, gently touching one she smiled, the tooth was smooth and cool to the touch. Arya wished that she could show Rhaenyra them, these were her heritage anyway. Talking and chatter quickly made her hide as she hid in the skull, kneeling she saw cloaked figures walking.

"He's already found one of the bastards and now the man has the book with them all written down," the man sounded familiar but she couldn't place him.

"What will he do with this?" the other asked, he had a foreign tongue as she spotted it similar to the first man.

"I don't know. The fools attempted to assassinate his son and his ward," he spoke as Arya's eyes widened. "What's worse is they botched it. Now all my birds are going silent, so are the Queen's, and soon enough the wolf and lion will be at each other's throats," the first one spoke as she tried to listen. "Soon, we will be at war my friend. I guarantee it."

"What good is war? If one Hand could die, why not this one?" the second asked as Arya bit her lips to stop the gasp that tried to escape.

"_This_ Hand is _not_ like the other one," the first voice spoke in firm belief.

"Khal Drogo will not make his move until his son is born. We need more time," the second urged while she carefully peaked around.

"You say 'more time,' I say 'push on.' This is not a two player game," the first finished walking away as the other spoke.

"It never was with her sister," he said as their voices disappeared while Arya watched with caution.

_'We're… they talking about Father?'_ she thought while carefully finding a way out of the dungeon to warn her family.

IX

**(Winterfell)**

Rhaenyra was grinning like a fool as she continued to read the letter her sister sent while sitting in her chambers, they had reached Vaes Dothrak and Daenerys was quick to send word that she was pregnant. Arms around her waist quickly drew her from her thoughts as she looked to her curious husband with a bright smile.

"And what has you grinning like that?" Robb asked as Rhaenyra gave him the note, eyes lit up with happiness. With a small chuckle he took it and started to read himself before his face split into a grin. "Really?" he asked as she nodded before laughing.

"She's pregnant!" Rhaenyra was beyond happy for her twin as the younger seemed to have connected to her husband better as she said that was her original problem. Robb hugged her tightly, knowing she was beyond happy that she would become an aunt, despite never knowing the child. Rhaenyra had told him all about her marriage to Khal Drogo and even looked up what the Dothraki were like. He was quite nervous about who they are and what they did, Maester Luwin had told them they should be glad the Dothraki are across the Narrow Sea. They were terrifying for people to deal with.

"But if… we know. Won't King Robert know?" he asked, while he and no doubt his family would be happy for Daenerys, he worried for the King.

"Why would he worry? Daenerys is across the sea, and unless the Dothraki teach their horses to run on water, there is nothing to fear," Rhaenyra defended as she did not see any reason for the King to fear that her twin was pregnant.

"Your brother?" Robb asked, he knew what Viserys was like, she told him everything Daenerys told her.

"He'll never be King," she frowned as they sat on their bed. "Viserys will never become King because he has no support here, no one will want another Targaryen King," she shook her head at her brother's foolish thoughts. She's even told Daenerys this in their letters. "Dany told me that he was upset that he didn't get to marry his firstborn sister," she scoffed as he growled softly. "It's not that uncommon in my family, you know that," she raised her brow at him as he sighed.

"That will never happen," he pressed a kiss to her, it surprised her before she chuckled and kissed back. "Because the North would protect you from anyone who would steal you away," he smirked as she giggled, giving another kiss.

"Good," she smiled again before he yanked her even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, frantic knocking made them leap apart in alarm as Baela and a guard raced in. The blonde/white haired girl panted as the guard did the same though he quickly handed Robb something as Rhaenyra got her friend to sit down and offered them both a cup of water. Thanking her, the guard drank the water while waiting for Robb's order as he opened the sealed letter. Rhaenyra sat beside Baela who looked to Robb with worry, it was from his mother that she saw.

"Mother has taken the Imp prisoner. And claimed it his knife the assassin used," he announced causing Rhaenyra's head to whip to him. She shot up to read the note the moment he gave it to her.

"Oh gods," she whispered. "This'll reach King's Landing soon," Rhaenyra worried, fear started to kick through her body as Baela gently held her hand. Her blue eyes staring into Robb's.

"Can we warn your father in time?" she asked as he shook his head.

"No, if this reached us here, it'll reach King's Landing even faster," Robb denied as Rhaenyra sat on the bed with the guard and Baela's aid.

"What are we going to do?" she asked her husband who frowned.

"Nothing, we can do nothing," Robb explained as he excused the guard who nodded and gave his apologies for the problem the letter brought.

"Tywin Lannister will go to war for this," Rhaenyra knew, she knew something was going to happen and was terrified. But she also couldn't believe _Tyrion_, who gave them the device for Bran's saddle, was the one who sent the attack. He liked Bran, she could tell.

"He won't do anything so long as Mother holds his son," Robb tried but the look in his wife's face was making him worry. She didn't believe that, when it came to Tywin Lannister she took _everything_with caution when dealing with that man. She knew what he did to her family, if she hated someone more than anything it would be him. Robert may have killed her brother who would've been King had he not been killed, but he murdered his wife and their defenseless children. "Baela, go," he ordered as she nodded and left after giving a kiss to Rhaenyra's head and gently clasped her hand on Robb's shoulder in comfort. "Rhae," he started gently kneeling in front of her.

"It wasn't the Baratheons I feared Robb, it was him," she started, crying softly as Robb stared confused. He's never really seen her cry except a few times, most of which when they were younger and recently was when Bran fell. "Everyone assumed that I feared the King, I do. But not more than I fear Tywin Lannister," she spoke as he stroked her hair, sitting beside her as she cried.

"You know we will never let anything happen to you," he swore as she nodded, sniffing softly.

"I know," she whimpered but sniffed, hating how she felt right now.

"Hey, how about we go get the girls from Maester Luwin and we go into Wolfswood again. They liked it last time," he grinned. A week ago the girls had actually gone out and into the woods, they were terrified when their mother started to walk away from them without picking them up and called out to her. Instead she ordered them to come to _her_, and they did. They had spent a few hours in the woods with Grey Wind and the dragons before returning. It was a struggle to just hide them on the return.

"Okay," she smiled as he kissed her forehead and started to leave with her. Together they walked to the Maester's Tower, he has actually been studying the dragons more and more, he gained their trust with ease, usually leaving mounds of meat for them to gorge on while he studied them. Rhaenys liked it when he would playfully tickle her wings with a feather, it somehow instigated her playfulness. Alysanne would lay across his lap so he could examine her body and how dragons truly were. He had compared them to the night birds known as bats, a book of his that he had borrowed from her said the dragons were four legged not two. He was happy to prove that Archmaester wrong, his notebook was filled with his findings and Bran had been able to do a drawing of one while Baela had sat with him with the girls. They loved Bran, laying across his lap usually with Summer, he liked listening to their singing. Rhaella though seemed to show her dominate attitude a lot, usually shrieking at the direwolves who would jump or snarl back, Shaggydog snarled back most. But they got along with the wolves to their mother's happiness.

"Maester Luwin?" Rhaenyra knocked softly as she entered and jumped back when Rhaenys spat out flames. "Stop!" she demanded as her hatchling did so. Growling softly at her mother who fully walked in and pulled a cautious Robb in too. He hadn't liked what just happened.

"What in Seven Hells was that?" he asked irritated as Maester Luwin also glared a bit.

"The girls started to fight when Rhaenys ate the rest of the food," Maester Luwin claimed as Rhaella hissed at her sister and Rhaenyra spotted her frills standing on end.

"Did you learn anything new?" she asked curiously. Sometimes he didn't have new findings or it'd just be a small thing.

"I noticed those frills too. It's like a cat when agitated. Her frills and hind would tense or 'puff' up," he explained and used Alysanne as the example, she had tiny silver/blue frills that would extend when she hissed or shrieked, he lightly nudged the sections he meant. "Also I started to keep track of their growth," he spoke up. "They seem to grow every month, mostly in length but I assume it will eventually become their girth," he added as Rhaella approached her mother. She just calmly climbed up to her shoulder, sniffing her head she purred and head butted her softly. "They're very affectionate towards their bonded parent it would seem," Maester Luwin mused as he watching Rhaenyra close her eyes nudge her daughter back, the tiny creature trilled and purred before the other two followed suit making Robb chuckle with his mentor.

"We were actually going to take them further into the woods," Robb suggested as Maester Luwin hummed.

"I believe Bran's saddle is finished. The young foal Valaena chose is a filly, named Dancer," Luwin spoke up as Rhaenyra perked up.

"Does that mean he can ride yet?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow. The horse is all done and trained, all is required is Bran's measurements," he finished before showing the pieces of paper as Robb took them.

"We'll take him for a ride tomorrow with Theon and Baela," Robb claimed as Rhaenyra smiled. "For now we are taking the girls," he finished while his wife finished tying her cloak that hid the hatchlings. Rhaella hid under her hair, Alysanne clung to her chest and ties while Rhaenys coiled around her wrist while her hand cupped the golden hide.

"Safe ride My Lord, My Lady," he smiled while bowing his head respectfully as they nodded.

IX

Rhaenyra laughed as she urged Corlys on more while the hatchlings clung to her and the saddle, Robb rode alongside her as Grey Wind ran a head. The dragons were enjoying the rushing air, Rhaella most of all, she shrieked the loudest and usually tried to flap her wings, almost losing her balance to easy. Alysanne and Rhaenys happily stayed snuggled in between her legs, they were happy for the change of environment before the direwolf's howl made them shriek and cry out. Robb took the lead as she followed behind, holding her girls as she followed after her husband. They came across Grey Wind with a bloody head and a dead goat.

"Grey Wind," Robb scolded, knowing the girls were meant to be searching for mice instead of being fed by his protective wolf.

"It's fine," Rhaenyra soothed, gently getting down while her babies stumbled to the direwolf who lightly nipped their faces in warning before he started to tear into the stomach, ripping a few pieces out he instantly started to jerk a bit.

"Grey Wind?" Robb asked worried suddenly as he saw his companion look about to be sick. Before he vomited some of the meat he just ate.

"I don't believe it," Rhaenyra whispered in awe as he cleared his throat before coughing a few more times. "I've seen the mother dogs do that for when they are given meat from the kitchens. It's to feed the pups," she smiled as he scoffed.

"Gods," he whispered as Rhaenys started to dig at the digested meat before Rhaella burned the mound, or what she could as it was still small, the hatchlings happily started to tear at the cooked sections, Alysanne eagerly aided in burning the meat with Rhaenys. "Amazing," he laughed while Grey Wind ate the remaining goat corpse.

"So at least they will be fed," she chuckled while he put a blanket down for them while Corlys and Karn grazed. Rhaenyra laid with her head on his chest while the hatchlings continued to gorge themselves with Grey Wind who continued to rip pieces off after they finished the small mound. "I'm worried Robb," she whispered as he nodded, kissing her head.

"I know Rhae, I wish I could block that part for you," he spoke as she giggled. Closing her eyes she slowly started to doze before feeling little bodies join them while Grey Wind laid around her back. The hatchlings bodies were quite warm. Rhaenyra though kept thinking about her missing her moon's blood, she's always been on time, even as a child. Catelyn had told her it was odd, even she was irregular at a young age, but Maester Luwin assumed some just were that lucky or unlucky depending on how they put it. They had stopped at the Heart Tree, napping beneath it with her children she remembered looking into the face that reminded her of Ghost, her best friend's direwolf, with the pale face and blood eyes.

_Shrieks filled the skies as screams and blood followed. Rushing wind was all she could feel as arrows flew past her. Feeling her face morph into a snarl she growled and urged her dragon on. The angry creature roared, and dove down, clearing the clouds she saw what she was fighting, an armada. With Lions! Roaring the dragon burned everything as more fires flew down too, more than two columns. She saw a green dragon fly past her with an angry snarl, burning its own path as she turned the dragon. Flying away from the battle she continued on as a howl broke through, more followed as a whistle echoed, the dragon seemed to listen as it turned to the sound and flew in the direction of the south. She was flying towards King's Landing!_

_Shrieks made her look and see a giant blue/silver dragon flying alongside as her as they roared, diving down the dragon burned everything in its path with blue flames, cheers followed as they both swerved._

_The dragon she was on slammed down on a burning pile of rubble, a once magnificent castle possibly now reduced to nothing as cheers of 'Queen in the North! Queen in the North!' echoed around her. Her face nothing but calm and coolness as she looked to everyone, her dragon roaring at the energy it felt. More shrieks followed as more thuds alerted her to others. 'Queen in the South! Queen in the South!' Followed too by others as screams and roars deafened Rhaenyra's ears while another dragon roared it's own satisfaction in winning._

_"Rhae, Rhae-"_

She awoke to Robb who had been shaking her apparently while the hatchlings hissed and growled at an approaching figure.

"Easy now," Theon's voice seemed to ease them as he appeared, hands outstretched as he held a scroll in one hand. "We've got bad news," he announced showing a message.

"What?" Rhaenyra asked worried and slightly still sleepy before Theon hoist her up. She calmly walked over to the pond nearby and noticed the charred remnants of pieces of bones from the goat.

"Father's been attacked by the Kingslayer," Robb revealed as she looked to him with horror.

"What?!" she shrieked, alarming her daughters and the wolf who had been chewing on the remains. Rhaella confusingly came closer as she climbed up her mother's skirts, clinging to her as she shot up to take the letter in confusion.

"You were right to worry after all Rhae," Theon frowned, gently picking Alysanne up when she trilled to him, confused. Rhaenys sat on Grey Wind's back with a confused look, watching them worry and panic over the note.

IX

**End of chapter! Hope you liked it! Please tell me if I should do better or go more into someone else's pov.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:**_ Awesome!_

**NicoleR85**:_ I'm glad! And here ya go!_

**UnknownReaderHasJoined**:_ I will, thanks! But yeah like I said I'll explore more into Dany's, all as you know what she wants the Throne and 'assumes' it's hers to claim. And yeah I have plans with the reveal ;)_

**belladu57**: _Thank you, please enjoy this one._

**_~Rusty14~_**


	11. X

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue**

**Chapter rating: T (WARNING: Mentions of miscarriage)**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for making with me to chapter 10!**

X

Light filled in as Rhaenyra's eyes shot open, she carefully took her husband's arm from her waist before walking behind screen and gently bit her lips as she trailed a hand up her slip and felt wetness against her thigh before sighing silently. Her moonsblood. Gently cleaning her fingers with the wet cloth she winced as she washed herself before jumping when Rhealla touched her ankle with her claw with a small squeal. Sniffing oddly as her mother sighed.

"I'm alright girl," she whispered before Baela snuck in, nearly shouting in alarm at seeing her lady awake. But she deflated at seeing a bloody cloth.

"Oh," she whispered sadly. She had hoped at not getting her lady the cloth meant something.

"I know," Rhaenyra spoke back softly. Though she was a bit happy as she was worried with how everything was going on in her family. "It's okay, can you go and retrieve the cloths please?" she asked as Baela smiled and took off just as quietly as she arrived.

"Rhae?" Robb's groggy voice woke though as she sighed, gently poking her head around she smiled.

"It's okay Robb, just go back to sleep," she urged as Alysanne perked up sleepily, yawning.

"What?" he asked confused as she grimaced while Rhaella crawled up her back and nudged her hair. "What are you talking about?" he asked as she sighed softly.

"I got my moonsblood," she spoke as he froze.

"Ah, do you need something or?" he asked as she smiled.

"No Baela went to go retrieve everything," she reassured as he hummed softly.

"Come back to bed. I am sure Baela will return soon," Robb urges as she chuckled with a shake of her head.

"It's alright Robb, it's better if I stay up," she suggested while he sighed defeated, knowing he wouldn't convince her to come back to bed. Her moonsblood didn't bother him, he understood that she went through it every month, but didn't know much as the two of the four girls who he'd grown up with usually kept to themselves during this time.

"Rhae," he started, leaving the bed as the remaining two hatchlings cried out at their missing heat source before curling up tighter together. "I will eventually have to help you through this at some point," he laughed at her scrunched nose. Now he was understanding the few days he'd never almost see her she remained in her chambers for this.

"If I had the choice Robb, no one would ever see me during this," she mumbled while stroking Rhaella's nose. He chuckled softly knowing she was quite touchy, but one thing he remembered was his mother's shock at her earlier start than even her. Valaena though seemed to know when she helped both her daughter and Rhaenyra through it at the age of nine. But he knew his sisters were still girls otherwise he was sure Sansa would have had to marry the prat earlier. At the thought of his sisters he frowned softly, wishing they were here instead of in King's Landing with that family.

Baela came inside and jumped realizing Robb was awake before sighing softly as he grinned and walked out for the moment while the girls giggled together. Fearlessly, Rhaella was plucked by Baela and placed on the bed to her shock, before the other helped her lady out of her old slip and into her new one when she had the cloth wedge in place as Rhaenyra sighed. She knew becoming pregnant would be a bit harder for her as her family's history with pregnancy and childbirth.

"You okay?" Baela asked while Rhaenyra calmly slid her new slip on while Robb came back inside when he had been called in by Baela.

"Yes I am. The bones from King's Landing?" she asked as Baela paused.

"Those who fell are being escorted back by guards. Jory's among them," she said as they both paused. Jory had been a big part of their growing, he taught the boys and Rhaenyra in defending themselves. He protected Rhaenyra mostly when they had always gone on rides or walks around Winter Town or when they left Winterfell. He's even escorted her to the Wall a few times to see her family.

"Good, there is no reason for them to remain in the South," Rhaenyra claimed as Robb kissed her forehead.

"Ser Rodrik's family demanded them," Robb revealed as Rhaenys and Alysanne left the comfort of the bed before joining their sister, who curled up on the table, waiting for food. Baela calmly produced a new tin that reeked of fresh blood, Rhaella perked up and started to hiss and shriek at the woman who held it away for the moment.

"Calm yourself Rhaella," Baela demanded as the female growled before being flicked by her mother.

"Stop," she ordered before taking the pieces from the tin and watched as Alysanne watched. "Dracarys," she ordered as Alysanne scorched the piece. Swallowing it whole as Rhaenys shrieked, wanting her own piece while Rhaella growled, not accepting the piece that was offered to her by Rhaenyra who frowned. The mother just dropped the piece down before throwing others down for the rest of the girls. "Fine, be stubborn," Rhaenyra scolded as the female huffed and scalded a piece before eating and snatching others when the girls trilled to her. "She's fine, just grouchy," the dragon mother scolded as Robb scoffed.

"Please let her be a peaceful grouch, not a fire-breathing one," he prayed as she laughed while petting the golden dragon. Baela excused herself knowing Rhaenyra might not go out today, riding was uncomfortable for her during her moonblood.

"Are you not joining us?" Robb asked softly while she frowned. "You know Bran was looking forward to it," he urged as she glared softly.

"Robb, I hate riding during this and I will not change my mind, I do not feel well as it is and will no doubt go back to bed soon," she growled out as he winced before kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry love, please rest," he requested, hating that he attempted to get her to go with when possibly not feeling well. He knew Bran would somehow understand and hoped her well when she claimed sickness. According to her it was very close to one.

"He will just be happy to be riding again," Rhaenyra smiled while he held her to his chest while the dragons continued to eat before stopping when they ran out. "Be careful," she urged pressing another kiss to his lips as he pressed another to her forehead.

X

_"Dear Dany, I am very happy to hear of your upcoming child. May the gods bless you with a boy. A strong boy for the Dothrak. Please pass along my happiness to your husband as well, for I am sure he is proud to produce a child so early on. Bran will enjoy his new saddle and Maester Luwin hopes he could be half as good as a young Dothrak child. Love, Rhae,"_ Rhaenyra smiled as she finished her letter, sprinkling her shavings she waited before rolling it and sealing it with her seal. A small red ribbon tied around to help as Edrick smiled, accepting the letter, he had come to see her and play with the hatchlings while Lynara and Valaena cleaned up, but said he'd deliver the letter. Baela had joined in the ride to help Bran, he had been a little upset wanting to see the dragons fly around but he understood that she wasn't feeling well.

"Don't you worry none, Rhae," Lynara smiled, rubbing the girl's arm after the boy left. "You will be a mother soon enough," she encouraged as Rhaenyra chuckled.

"You've just had a rough start. A woman's body is very delicate, any uncommon stress or something odd can disrupt it's natural flow," Valaena knew her family's history better than anyone. She remembered how Queen Rhaella handled hard pregnancies especially when the King became further from his former self. But she knew Robb wasn't like that, he's seen what losing a baby does to the family. A young friend of theirs lost his wife and baby during the birth and he continued to support her family to help, 'it was a loss for both' he had said when he continued to aid in their living.

"I know," Rhaenyra spoke, trying to reassure them that she wasn't upset about receiving her moonsblood. "I'd rather know something will not happen to our family if something were to happen until Tyrion's release," she told as Valaena nodded. But she knew when it happened, it would be when they were unexpecting, she just hoped it was when they needed something most.

"For now, just suffer the dealings we women have," Lynara spoke up as Rhaenyra smiled softly before groaning softly. Her bleeding always came with horrible pains and she was always sick.

"Come, bed," Valaena ordered as she helped her up and watched as the hatchlings follow. Rhaella growled and snarled at the woman who watched with caution, the female seemed to not like the continuous smell of blood around her mother.

"Rhaella, silence," Rhaenyra demanded, not wanting to deal with her hatchling's attitude today. Maester Luwin had started a sedative brew to help her sleep while dealing with her time. As her eyes slid shut her hand felt one of the hatchlings cuddle underneath it, that seemed to set her into her dreams.

_She felt burning heat as fire spread. Whipping around she blocked an attack with a sword as the man in front of her was ripped away with a shriek, glowing red eyes pierced hers. Agony ripped through her lower half as she gripped a large belly. Growling and hisses escaped the large creature before she looked to it once more, when she touched its muzzle, blood covered her hands. Angry roars left the dragon as it's hot breath hit her face, blood filled her nose._

Rhaenyra was awoken by her hatchlings, screeching at her as she gasped in true pain, hands going down to her thighs, being returned slicked with blood.

"Gods," she whimpered in agony as a maid ran in hearing their cries before gasping horrified. She called for two alarmed handmaidens who ordered her to retrieve the maester. Valaena was already kneeling down and held Rhaenyra's face as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet girl," she whispered before the young girl realized it.

"Oh gods, no," she whimpered as her hatchlings cuddled to her while Lynara stood there, not able to do anything but watch her lady and listen out for Robb's return.

X

Robb felt numb when Lynara told him, they assumed she was just late and it was a normal start, but her sudden pain was not that uncommon. He couldn't believe it, returning with a new servant he instantly went to his wife when Theon claimed his brother to take him to Maester Luwin.

"I'm so sorry Robb," Maester Luwin has said before ordering a worried Theon to take an even more worried Bran to his chambers to care for him.

Lynara and Valaena only left when Robb entered and asked them too, Baela had kissed her friend's head before leaving with the maester and the wildling woman.

"Rhae?" he asked softly as she laid on her side, her hatchlings stayed curled around her. But Rhaella lifted her head with what Robb felt was sadness, trilling softly she got up and climbed into his lap. Chittering and nudging his cheek softly he lightly pet her head and back, this was honestly the closest he's ever been to Rhaella, herself, she usually clung to Rhaenyra but right now he was enjoying her comfort.

"I thought it, Robb," Rhaenyra's voice surprised him as he turned to her. She was lying on her left facing the window as her children stayed snuggled against her stomach. Robb gently touched her arm, thankful that she didn't retract from him. Softly lifting the curious red baby up and set her in her mother's view before he curled up behind her, gently holding her close as Rhaenyra accepted his arm that softly cupped her own. Twining their fingers together she closed her eyes as she wrapped their arm over the hatchlings, she wanted to stay with Robb, and wanted him to stay with her.

"With how often we laid together I wasn't surprised but I am sorry that you went through that," he apologized because she was by herself.

"It happens Robb. My family handled them most of all," she spoke as he sighed, knowing she'd blame her family history with it.

"It's not your fault," he tried as she scoffed, sniffing as she turned. She was basically half dead at the moment. She felt pain and tried not to move so often.

"Let me tell you right now, that is the worst thing to say to the mother," he laughs when she chuckled brokenly. "But there is nothing you can do. Just lay with me," she urged as he smiled. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he threaded a hand through her hair before laying his head against hers.

"I promise you Rhae," he swore as she closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep as he did so too, the hatchlings snuggled between them, enjoying the warmth between the pair.

Rhaenyra didn't understand why, she wished she did. But all she could do was hope and pray that she recovered quickly and swiftly. Knowing she needed to be stronger for the people and her family. But knowing Robb, he'd coddle her and keep her in bed for as long as possible.

X

Rhaenyra woke a week later to finally feel up to get out of bed, her children having been clinging to her for her comfort and waited for her to feed them. Small Rickon has actually gotten her up yesterday because he wanted her 'up and like her old self,' it angered Robb and Baela before Rhaenyra soothed them. She understood that Rickon feared for state of mind because even when she was bedridden with a wounded leg at a young age she was still up and about before she was healed up. He didn't understand as he was only six, Bran though had surprised her when he just hugged her after Theon brought him and Hodor in. He had said sorry and just held her as she rubbed his back. Theon had also embraced her and swore to make sure the girls were fed or at least given the food so they could eat later. No one seemed to understand how could she not have known? Rhaenyra asked Maester Luwin this and he had instantly stopped any talk of her being responsible.

"We had thought and we were right, it just wasn't time yet. You will be a mother, in no time. Just take care of yourself," he ordered as Rhaenyra paused looking down at her resting children. Rhaella has clung to her since and would hiss when almost removed from her. "Rest with them, I see nothing wrong in having your other children to care for," he smiled as she grinned softly. "Try and leave this room if you feel up to it. Take them with you," Maester Luwin requested as she nodded.

"I'll try, could you send Edrick when he is all free from his chores," Rhaenyra requested as he nodded.

"Of course My Lady," he smiled before leaving after giving the three final pets. Rhaenyra has actually decided to allow the hatchlings to follow her and not be caged up any longer in the basket. Maester Luwin told her to allow them to start wondering more and more, so they weren't stunted at all. He could feel their stomachs getting bigger and more firm the more they eat. They were now just a bit bigger than cats, a bit smaller than the pups when they were first brought to Winterfell. She still couldn't believe she had them, holding them and loving them everyday is still an amazement for her. Baela came in curiously when Maester Luwin requested her to aid in their lady to get ready, even if was just to walk around the castle.

"Ready to get up?" she asked as Rhaenyra nodded, still looking tired but with her friend's help she stood and walked to where a warm bath was waiting for her, Valaena had it brought in to soothe the girl's body. "Mother put lavender and rose oils in to help," she claimed, helping Rhaenyra undress as Rhaella came closer. Trilling, she carefully crawled up the side and balanced on the edge with ease. Rhaenyra carefully stepped in and relished the scorching heat she felt, moaning softly from the feeling she sat back and lightly draped her arms over her small stomach. "Someone else likes it too," Baela smiled when her friend's violet eyes opened to see Rhaella's tail resting in the water. "She always seems to have eyes on you."

"I have noticed too," Rhaenyra spoke up, petting her biggest girls' nose. "I think maybe she knew," Rhaella had continuously clung to her and nudged her. Like Jon said the animals were sent for a reason and she liked to think the same for the hatchlings.

"Intelligent creatures," Baela beamed, carefully petting the blood-red/black dragon who watched curiously. Alysanne and Rhaenys joined as the girls pet and stroked them both too before Rhaella glided down with her sisters before they started to play. "You know it's not your fault right?"

"Really?" Rhaenyra asked. "My mother went through over 8 pregnancies and only three live births, four in mine and Dany's part," she growed as Baela frowned herself.

"It just happens," she truly did not know what else to say or do as she has never gone through this. She had hoped that Rhaenyra would never go through this. She knew that it would tear her friend's hearts to pieces, both of them, but staring at Rhaella, Rhaenys and Alysanne, Baela knew that they could be the replacement until the next child holds. "When the Gods see it fit, they will give you a child. Let's just hope next time Robb's seed latches on better," Baela hoped, kissing her friend's temple as she grinned.

"Me too," she smiled before giggling when the girls continued their play.

X

Rhaenyra was seen walking through the halls, she decided to show her hatchlings as they walked around her or directly in front of her like Rhaella was. She was peaceful as she went through the simple duties to try and recover back to normal. It must have gotten around because many of the servants and guards would greet her and ask how she was, always in a soft tone. And when the hatchlings became known that they were surrounding their mother, it would bring awe from many. Children were encouraged to come closer by Rhaenyra who would sit and allow the younglings to approach her hatchlings who seemed to understand that the young were harmless. Alysanne happily purred when a mother ran her finger down the hatchling's back, bringing excitement from them. Her main guard, who's been her companion since the second attack, always watched over them with care and found the dragons amazing. He was a guard from the Cerwyn family, coming to help the main family. Robb had personally gone through the guards with Ser Rodrik's second, Hallis Mollen, who had taken over the leadership of Winterfell's guards. The young lad was actually quite nice and had been very intrigued with the dragons since he arrived. Named Rodyrn, he preferred Rudy though, easier and friendlier he claimed.

"Are you going out into the yard My Lady?" he asked curious as Rhaenyra paused, biting her lip she thought. The castle was close and within her safe haven, but she wished to go further out.

"Yes, let's go," she urged as he smiled, happy that she chose to go out. Normally he covered her door and occasionally sat with her in Bran's room.

"Rhae! Rhae!" Rickon called as he raced up to her, he caused the hatchlings to call out as Shaggydog joined, but paused at the dragons who tensed.

"My Lady?" Rudy asked worried as he helped a child up and away from the growling creatures. But Shaggydog went into the playful stance, playfully bowling over Rhaenys who launched herself with a small nip to his ear. Stunning Rhaenyra and Rickon into shock.

"Gods," she whispered, happy to see them behaving and even playing as Rhaella watched before Shaggydog approached her on his belly, lightly licking her face. She froze for the moment before accepting the two cheered happily with the guard and watched as they played for the moment. Shaggydog was the only direwolf that took the longest to bond to her dragons, Grey Wind and Summer were easier but Shaggydog who was still untrained had been the hardest to get used to. "Rickon would you like to join me in my walk around Winterfell and Winter Town?" she asked as he nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah," he shot up as the hatchlings looked to their mother while Shaggydog looked to Rickon.

"Come along you two," Rudy ordered, happy to direct them, he instantly helped Rhaenyra stand while Rickon hoisted himself up with Shaggydog's aid. The hatchlings clung to their mother's skirt as she started to walk through the courtyard with Rickon holding onto her hand. Rhaenys carefully climbed to the boy's shoulder as he beamed, Shaggydog looked for a moment before walking closer. Rudy did the same and beamed at Alysanne who chirped at him while looking all around. The small-folk stopped and stared at the dragons, they could not believe it, the rumors they heard were true. Their lady did have dragons, live dragons. The children followed and talked to Rhaenyra as she spoke back, they knew to keep a distance because of Shaggydog and a growling Rhaella who coiled more around her mother's head.

"Rhae," Ros' voice caught her attention.

"Ah Ros," Rhaenyra greeted peacefully while Ros was seen buying a few things, but she was dressed in traveling clothing. "Are you going anywhere?" she asked as Rhaella hissed and spat a few times at a chuckling Ros.

"I am leaving, actually. With the attack at King's Landing, men will be marching soon," she spoke as Rudy entertained Rickon and Rhaenys who sniffed a piece of meat Rickon offered her, shaking her head she looked away sniffing the air.

"I understand. I will miss you," Rhaenyra spoke softly before grinning. "And your lessons."

"Your a natural from what I hear," Ros beamed as her lady scoffed softly before giving an all knowing smirk.

"Robb too, for that manner," she added as the whore laughed but smiled with love and adoration for the Targaryen woman. "Would you like to pet one before you go?" the mother asked as Ros looked stunned.

"I'd be honored," she breathed before looking to a curious Alysanne who perked up, extending her arm the blue hatchling crawled further down before sniffing the redhead as she held a finger out, a bit worried she'd get bit. But sensing her mother's calm and soothing presence, the gentle hatchling bumped her finger before allowing the prostitute to stroke the hatchling's head and neck with awe. "So warm. Barely burning," she said in shock. "Thank you," Ros breathed, tears in her eyes.

"You've always been a friend. One who I would do anything for too," Rhaenyra smiled as Ros beamed, softly embracing the girl, careful of the red hatchling who growled softly at the abrupt movements. "Stay safe, please."

"Of course," she promised, knowing it could only do so little. And from there she watched her friend of the lower rank, leave and it felt just as hard as her family leaving.

X

**End of chapter! How was it? I hope it was good and I originally wasn't going to have her have a miscarriage but I threw it in there. I've never experienced anything like it, but my mom talked a bit about it when I was younger. ****But I do hope you all liked it!**

**Nogamemaster**: _I hope you like it and enjoy the next chapter!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**: _Of course, here you go!_

**LunaDoesArt**: _I'm really happy to hear that! But I hope you like this, don't worry they'll have one._

**NicoleR85**: _Very happy you think that! I so hope it goes in a good direction._

**SkaiRipa (Guest)**: _I'm popping them out as fast as possible!_

**hateme101**: _So do I, trust me! I already have plans for them hehe._

**AJSM**: _Great! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	12. XI

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XI

Rhaenyra was numb as she sat there reading her twin's letter. Viserys was dead. He went crazy and attempted to kill Dany and her unborn son, Drogo did right in defending his blood from their crazed brother.

"Love? Are you well?" Robb asked worried, Rhaenyra held no love for her brother but he was still her blood.

"I don't know," she murmured rereading the letter with a shrug. It had been mixed feelings at receiving the message. Dany apologized about it but she didn't have a choice. Robb didn't know what to do or say, she was upset when Bran was hurt but now she was nothing.

"He was your brother," Robb tried as he wanted to help.

"One I have never met nor has expressed to talk to me like Daenerys," she spoke as she put the message down she felt the tiny tugs on her slip it was Rhaella who trilled and chittered up. "I still haven't told her, like we agreed," she looked to him as he sighed.

"You can't. You don't know your twin or her people, it could also get snatched. Hasn't so far that you know of," Robb warned as she nodded.

"I know I refuse to tell her. She has no reason to know," Rhaenyra stills remembered her dreams vaguely, multiple dragons and two different Queen chants. It alarmed her. Taking a small sip of ale as Robb kissed her temple and snagged her drink, downing the rest.

"It's alright Love. Respond to your sister, talk to her," he ordered. Wanting her to keep in contact with the other Targaryen.

"I will," she smiled as he hugged her while detaching Rhaella to allow her to dress. Robb never realized the new weight of the dragon until now as he needed two hands to fully hold her. But she aided him in climbing to his shoulder to cling as he allowed her to glide off to the bed with her sisters when he walked over. He watched as Rhaenyra undressed, it had been a fortnight since their loss, he's refused to touch her anywhere she was uncomfortable with. The last few nights he'd been gently massaging her breasts before she'd return the favor by relieving him of his own problem. He wished that she would talk about it a bit more to him, he understood that it was unbearable for the mothers, Robb had questioned if they should tell Catelyn what happened if she had any help but Maester Luwin claimed Valaena was Rhaenyra's best chance, she understood the pain better having been with Rhaella through it all.

"Where did you go?" Robb had been completely lost in his own thoughts he hadn't realized his wife had called him, asking if he could help her dress when she tried to find a simple dress. So she approached him naked and he did not react, making her think that he was lost in thought. Gently cupping his face she leaned up and pressed the softest of kiss to his lips. He woke when he felt the small pressure and she pressed another is when he kissed back, softly running his hands down her sides as she moaned. Thinking it was pain he stopped but her irritated growl told him otherwise.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of our family," he told half-truthfully. She smiled softly as he kissed her forehead gently. "How are you?" he asked curiously.

"Fine Robb. I'm better and curious. You still owe me a ride to the spring," she smirked as he grinned. Knowing it was when Bran fell and his promise to make sure they came back alive and okay. "I'm giving the girls to Maester Luwin, Grey Wind will no doubt stay with them if we tell him and you meet me by the Weirwood tree?" she asked as he gulped, nodding. "Good," leaning up she pressed another kiss to his lips as he moaned softly.

"I don't think I can wait that long," he hissed as she grinned.

"Oh you can Lord Stark, I want to spend time with my girls and you'll have me soon," she smirked as he glared.

"Evil creature," he growled as she giggled before watching him dress to leave her as fast as possible. She bit her lip in anticipation before calling for Baela to help her, when the maid arrived she was pleasantly surprised by the request before grinning with evilness in her eyes, making the other nervous.

XI

Rhaenyra had spent the morning with her dragons before getting ready for her ride into the woods, Baela smirked. She was nervous, rarely thinking about this stuff in public as she worried about the people finding them. But the young woman wanted to show Robb she was better and felt like it out in the open.

Carefully she laid a fur and already started to undress before tying her cloak back on. She loved the hot springs here and would practically live in the waters. Rhaenyra gently sat down and waited, wanting to gauge Robb's reaction when he sees her, her hair was loose and resting around her as she sat. Feeling her heart throb in anticipation, she nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard a noise while listening to Corlys graze a bit away from her, she wanted to keep an eye on her. But Karn's head eased her as Robb also came out with a small grin on his face.

"You had me worried for a moment," she laughed as he smirked.

"I wouldn't risk you being out here by yourself," he eased. Effortlessly dismounting from Karn and tying him to Corlys who perked up.

"I would hope not, what kind of husband would do that?" she asked softly, eyes watching his movements as he approached her.

"A reckless one. But now my sweet wife I wonder, what are you wearing underneath that cloak. I noticed your dress beside Corlys," Robb asked, Tully eyes dark with lust as he watched her stand gracefully. Eyes on him at all time, with a desperate look. Carefully undoing the tie her cloak fell which showed her bare body to him as his eyes traveled down instantly making her grin, knowing he was still interested in her.

"Why nothing, My Lord Husband," she said in the softest voice while he swallowed, carefully she approached him as he cupped her cheek. "But I have missed your touch," she admitted with a small look as he groaned before yanking her into a heated kiss while undoing his clothing. She helped in undoing his trousers as they kept eye contact, Robb's hands abandoned his shirt to cup her hips as she gasped softly. While his hands smoothed up and down her skin she continued undoing his pants before roughly undoing the shirt as he started to bite her neck, her own lips, bruised and red, latched onto his ear. Robb's hand went down to her ass as he ground against her bringing out a moan from the girl, their only barrier his pants. She could feel his cock and brought him back in for a kiss as his other hand cupped her head, fingers tangling in her hair as he nipped her lips. Soon she was able to get him completely undressed and as she was, making her groan softly at his body. She hasn't been able to lay with her husband for near a month since her bleeding. She's missed his touch.

As they lay on the furs Rhaenyra arched her back when his lips trailed down her chest, he circled her nipples a few times before roughly sucking on one as she groaned. Holding his head to her breast, one of her legs wrapped around his waist as he ground against her center. She was in heaven as was Robb when he felt her wet slit before the head of his cock pressed against her clit making her hips jerk. "Gods," he hissed as she whimpered. "Your wet," he groaned, not being able to wait. Ever so gently he eased his way in as she tensed, it was a pleasant stretch, sighing once he was fully in the hilt she wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips found her neck as she gripped his hair. "So tight," he moaned in delight as she smiled herself, enjoying the pleasure he brought out when he pushed in.

"Come on Robb, faster," she demanded as he growled, abandoning her neck his lips latched to her right nipple while his hand messed with her left as Rhaenyra groaned, gripping his hair and the furs beneath them. He quickly obeyed her request though as her head hit the furs instantly when his hips started to smack against hers louder, he was able to hit her sweet spot that would make her cum soon. She tightened her legs around his hips as he bit her nipples harshly before she dug her nails into his back. "I'm close Robb, so close."

"Come on," he moaned against her bruised lips when he reached up. "Come, My Sweet Lady," Robb growled out as she tensed and jerked, he thrust a few more times before stilling and squirting his seed in her as she gasped and shuddered. No pain, all she felt was euphoria as she kissed Robb deeper and rolled them before rocking back against him, she refused to stop.

"We're not done," she grinned as he smirked, hardening again before she sat back on him bringing another moan out of him as she closed her eyes. Clinging to his hands that held her hips before he brought her back down for another kiss as her moans started to get louder.

XI

**(King's Landing)**

Ned Stark was now in the dungeon as Sansa had sent out a letter to her brother and his… wife, they'll come to King's Landing to bend the knee or risk war. But rumors had started to reach King's Landing about her surviving a fire, but something else that she couldn't understand. Sayings that an actual dragon lived among them. _'Simple smallfolk minds, they put her with the wolves rather then her own dragon kin,'_ Cersei frowned before taking a drink. She's been trying to get rid of Rhaenyra Targaryen ever since she left here a babe. Robert saw her as no harm after talking with Ned, unlike her brother and sister across the Narrow Sea, which was the start of his downfall, but Cersei knew she'd pose a problem since the Targaryen's children could overthrow her family. _'She will die,'_Cersei determined as she left her chambers to talk with the council.

XI

**(Winterfell)**

Rhaenyra and Robb were grinning as they entered the courtyard before spotting Maester Luwin reading something with a frown. "Maester Luwin?" Robb called out dismounting as she did the same, allowing their horses to be taken, Rhaenyra worryingly held onto Robb's hand.

"My Lord, My Lady," he requested them to follow him inside to a table where Theon and Baela sat around eating. "This was sent from King's Landing by your sister, Sansa," he claimed as Robb took it, he hasn't received word from his family in weeks and it worried him. But reading this made him sick as he recognized Sansa's handwriting.

"What My Love?" Rhaenyra asked worried, she was concerned with his quietness.

"'Treason'?" Robb asked confused as Rhaenyra snatched the piece of paper when he looked to Maester Luwin, distraught. "Sansa wrote this?" he asked, not believing it.

"Her hand-"

"But not her words. I know your sister's words anywhere," Rhaenyra interrupted as she scoured the note for any other wording. "Ned and the King were best friends," she finished, showing Theon to read as well with a horrified Baela.

"How could anyone think Lord Eddard would hurt the King they were best friends," Baela claimed as Luwin frowned himself.

"The King is ordering you to come to King's Landing to swear fealty," Maester Luwin claimed as his lady froze.

"Joffrey puts my father in chains now he wants his ass kissed?" Robb asked with a snarl on his face.

"Robb," Rhaenyra warned.

"This is a _royal_ demand, My Lord," Maester Luwin joined in warning his lord whose eyes suddenly shifted, he knew what would happen should the boy refuse. "Should you refuse-"

"Oh I won't refuse. I'll go to King's Landing," Robb interrupted the maester who frowned. "But not alone, summon my father's bannermen," he demanded making Theon and Rhaenyra look to Robb alarmed. Theon gave the note back to Luwin when he asked for it with a calm look.

"All of them My Lord?" he asked wanting to be sure.

"They've all sworn to my father have they not? To protect him?" Robb asked as Maester Luwin nodded.

"They have," he agreed.

"Now let's see what they're words are worth," Robb spoke as Rhaenyra gently took his hand.

"Yes, My Lord," Maester Luwin nodded before leaving as he prayed to all the Seven.

"Are you scared?" Theon asked as he stood, hand resting against Rhaenyra's upper back while he looked to his best friend's free hand. When Robb raised it as they all noticed it shaking.

"I must be," he answered trying to stop it.

"Good, it means your not stupid," Rhaenyra commented as her husband smirked at her, eyes all knowing before they listened for the ascending ravens taking their messages to the Northern families.

"What will we do?" Baela shakily asked as she thought of all the bad that could happen.

"Prepare," Robb spoke as they were silent.

XI

Rhaenyra was sitting at her desk with Rhaenys crawling all over her shoulders. She was writing a letter to her twin, not extending that she was leaving but she might not answer as often.

_"Dany, I wanted to tell you before anything else. I don't blame you for Viserys death, he should not have threatened you or your son. But I must also share that I might not be able to answer your ravens as fast. I wish your Khalasar luck in their raids. Love Rhae,"_ Rhaenyra carefully sprinkled it and waited for the ink to dry. Robb sat and watched as she rolled it and sealed it, giving it to Edrick who took off, clutching the message like a raven.

"Do you trust that boy with everything Rhae?" he asked suddenly as she paused, having started to pull the golden hatchling into her lap.

"Yes I do," she claimed, holding Rhaenys closer as the hatchling trilled and chittered to her mother, enjoying the stroking she was receiving. "Why?" she asked confused.

"Because I want you to choose your personal group that will be with you throughout the war," Robb announced as she stopped and turned, shock written on her face as he grinned.

"I am coming with?" she asked cautiously as Alysanne crawled into her lap as well.

"I would like you too. I feel like you would be better out there with me rather than sitting here in Winterfell, with the girls. But you can stay here if you want-" he was stopped by Rhaenyra, swiftly getting up and leaving the startled babies on her chair before kissing Robb, showing her gratitude in his thinking for her want for revenge as well.

"I would go with you to the ends, My Love," Rhaenyra spoke, quickly straddling her husband's lap as he brought her in for another kiss.

A few hours later found Rhaenyra walking through the yard of Winterfell. Rudy behind her, he was of course going as her guard, when she brought up Edrick he gave a positive response, the boy knew their lady better than most other then her handmaidens. Baela already agreed on going as did her mother, where their princess went, they went with her. Coming to the brothel she called out to the keeper as she entered, the woman was an older whore but still retained her beauty. Addy smiled at seeing her lady.

"Lady Stark, a pleasure. What can I do for you?" she asked, this young woman has given the girls' children jobs and made sure food would be sent to them in case something happened.

"I was trying to find Edrick and Tury, are they out today?" she asked.

"Tury received a good amount the last few clients so yes she took Eddy out for a treat. To the Northern side of the market," Addy spoke, remembering perfectly where her girls go in case of an emergency.

"Okay thank you," Rhaenyra swiftly left as the men looked her up and down.

"You amaze me with how confident you are when you are around these places," Rudy spoke out as he looked out for Edrick.

"I keep a knife on me at all times Rudy, for that reason in particular," she revealed as he nodded.

"Right," he smirked before spotting the laughing boy. "There he is," Rudy pointed out as she nodded and called out to them.

"Milady," Tury greeted, since she was not always around the lady she used the lower term unlike her son who was always within the lady's presence.

"Tury, how are you today?" Rhaenyra asked as she joined in walking alongside the woman.

"Well enough. Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"If Robb leaves I am going with him, but I was wondering if I could take Edrick with me. I want your yes or no though," Rhaenyra requested as Tury paused.

"You are going to war?" she asked worried for his safety.

"Possibly. But I would be able to protect him until he learns. Do I have your permission?" she asked as Tury watched Edrick and Rudy bond over small toys.

"So long as he is protected you have my permission, My Lady," the whore spoke making her lady smile and nod.

"Thank you," she thanked the woman who nodded back.

XI

Osha froze when she came across the red hatchling coming into view, she had been warned by Maester Luwin and Theon both that the hatchlings were starting to roam the halls more with their mother, they might snap at her.

"Worry not child," the maester's voice came out as he was seen walking with the other two closer, the blue one continuously made noise as though soothing. "They will not harm you, by themselves possibly. But hopefully they treat me like their mother," he hoped as Rhaenys purred looking up to him while he spoke. "Rhaella though, is another story," he spoke as he eyed the growling hatchling who watched the wildling with caution. "She will get the chance to know you," he claimed as he continued on while Rhaenyra followed. Rhaella only stopped growling when she came into view, instantly she tried to climb up her mother's skirt before being pushed back down.

"Hello Osha," Rhaenyra greeted the new helper who swallowed. The young girl had a commanding presence and with the presence of dragons, knew exactly who she was.

"Milady," she greeted slurring as the dragons trilled. They continued on with their work while Rhaenyra continued to Rickon's room. The angry boy was throwing things around in his room while Maester Luwin took the hatchlings. Carefully Rhaenyra entered the bedroom as the boy continued his rampage, thankfully Shaggydog was successfully confined to the kennel. But when the boy learned that Robb and Rhaenyra were leaving when the army did he started to have a fit alarming the siblings, including Bran. The second youngest understood and was a bit upset but knew they needed to go get father and the girls, Rickon didn't seem to understand that part. He just saw it as leaving him.

"Rickon?" Rhaenyra called as the boy stayed curled on his bed. "Sweet boy I need to you to look at me," she requested sitting where the boy had to roll over to her. He refused by staying on his side. "Rickon," she called firmer.

"What?" he snarled angrily as she breathed.

"I get that you are upset with us leaving, but we are going South to save your father and sisters. To bring them home," she spoke as Rickon frowned.

"But your all still leaving!" he yelled as Rhaenyra realized it was just because they were leaving the poor boy. "Father and Mother left and I will never see them again and now I'll never see any of you when you leave," he sniffed before lying down.

"I swear Sweet Pup, we will see each other again," Rhaenyra swore hoping she could keep this promise to him. "One day you will be able to fly with me," she reassured as he looked to her confused before she smirked and pressed a kiss to his head. "Go to sleep," she requested as he nodded and gave her a final hug before lying down. Carefully tucking him in she looked to him, staring into his sad eyes. "All you can do is pray and hope, just like I do everyday. Your mother did for Bran while he slept, and they answered her," Rhaenyra requested as Rickon nodded, eyes falling shut to sleep. Watching a few more minutes she stood and quietly left so he could continue to sleep. She jumped when Robb came from nowhere as she laughed softly. "Jerk," she hissed with a smile as he laughed.

"How is Rickon?" he asked softly, slightly worried about going in himself.

"Angry," she spoke as he sighed. "Ned and Catelyn both left now both are unable to return home," she claimed as Robb sighed.

"And now we will be leaving as well," Robb finished as she nodded. "I will talk with him tomorrow," Robb announced as she sighed.

"Lord Cerwyn will be the first to arrive you know that," she claimed as he nodded.

"He'll be here in first light, the raven claimed he already was having his wife and son make sure everything will be attended to before he left," he revealed as she hummed softly. Together they made their way back to their chambers, Grey Wind had apparently gone to look for the hatchlings. When Rhaenyra made her way back to their chambers, she noticed some things already packed and put away. "They're preparing with ease," he revealed as she looked down.

"Valaena knew this would happen. Didn't she?" Rhaenyra asked as she got ready for bed, undoing her braids as Robb helped by untying her dress. Offering her, her slip she gently readied herself for bed, preparing herself for the arrival of the lords and possibly ladies if some are staying at Winterfell, Robb mentioned some of the children might stay with his brothers. Crawling underneath the furs she watched as Robb finished undressing for bed himself. He laid down with a tired sigh while Rhaenyra instantly covered him up. He smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder while pressing a kiss to her forehead.

XI

**End! How was that? And if I've never said it before thank you to all who have been following and reviewing as well I was happy to receive 9 reviews!**

**UnknownReaderHasJoined**: _Yes of course they'll have little ones. And sadly yes I do see Robb having as many children as he could with Rhaenyra. And because she was raised by the Starks, she also was raised by the same principles as he was. But yes I was going to wait a bit longer when the girls are older and with the Lannisters there will never be a safe time for them either. I just haven't decided if she should have twins or a single for the first time, the single is more common in stories though. But I know twins are common in her family as she is one herself._

**ej101**: _I'm glad and yes so am I about it, but I know her family had hard pregnancies too. But yes she'll be going too, she'll be more help further South._

**Guest**:_ Ookaay? Is that good or bad?_

**NicoleR85**:_ I'm glad! I always keep thinking he's someone who would always comfort her until he basically annoys her, he did. The two always try and support one another when they decide something, it'll show more_ later on.

**Princess of Mirkwood2**:_ How's this?_

**10868letsgo**:_ Don't worry, she will!_

**hateme101**: _Great~ please enjoy this chapter!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**:_ I'm glad! Please enjoy this chapter._

**_~Rusty14~_**


	13. XII

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XII

Rickon has become more uncontrollable as the more lords arrived. Rudy happily greeted his Lord uncle who was quickly reintroduced to Rhaenyra. A small girl he remembered that was more boy than girl, that got a howl of laughter from her and her friends. Rudy very much wanted to tell his family about the dragons but knew unless Rhaenyra accepted it they needed to remain a secret from the families arriving.

"My Lady!" A frantic maid called as Osha also ran along, distraught on both their faces.

"What's wrong?" Rhaenyra asked immediately.

"It's the little lord's wolf! The black one," the maid panted before Osha finished.

"He's bitten Gage," she claimed. The cook who had a soft spot for his lord's children and the three wild children who were usually apart of that bunch, the only others who are given special treatment is his child Turnip and even Osha who he's taken to bed from what Rhaenyra was told by Baela who knew the wildling. He had actually gotten to feed the dragons a few times when Theon and Baela be giving him the unused parts for food, helping in carving what they needed for the babies.

"Seven hells!" The white haired woman cursed angrily as she stormed through the two following closely along with Rudy. The frantic cries and screams of Rickon, snarls from Shaggydog and angry shouts from others deafened the Targaryen who covered her ears suddenly before shouting.

"Quiet!" With that only the cries of Rickon and soft grunts of Gage could be heard. The withered cook had the boy brought to his chest in comfort, he handled both the direwolves and dragons when he could so the animals knew the cook well enough. Alysanne loves when he'd give her spare meat so Rhaenyra knew the dragons could separate people they knew from strangers. Turnip, Gage's daughter was clinging to a guard's arm as he kept her safe from the angry direwolf. "What is going on?" Rhaenyra demanded. Angry that she has to get onto Rickon about his wolf, _again_.

"Nothing, My Lady," Gage tried before the stern look in her eyes made him stop. Robb ran in with Theon and Maester Luwin who gapped at the wound.

"_Rickon_," Rhaenyra growled out as the boy fearfully shrunk against the cautious cook who winced when Theon and Maester Luwin carefully showed the wound, thankfully it wasn't horrible. Robb calmly extracted his brother from the older man before leveling his little brother with a look of their Father's.

"What is going on?" he asked simply as Rickon looked down.

"I got angry when I overheard Gage talking to a guard and Turnip about you leaving," he mumbled but Robb heard him, frowning he stood.

"Go to your chambers, this is the second attack, the first was Mikken when you ran off and he was in the path of Shaggydog when he was acting out to you," Robb scolded the child who nodded and was escorted out by Rudy who tried to be stern but still comfort the boy. "And have Shaggydog bound to the kennels again," he demanded as the boy yelled back.

"Maester Luwin please-" Rhaenyra stopped he already was ordering it as he smiled.

"I'll have results as soon as I can My Lady," he bowed his head as she smiled softly.

"You truly are a Lady of Winterfell." A cool voice made Rhaenyra nearly leapt out of her skin when she shot around as Osha almost pulled her closer to protect her. This man made her skin crawl all of a sudden, his cool eyes studying her and greying features were noticeable. But when her eyes lowered to see the flayed man she felt her insides clench up in alarm.

"Lord Bolton?" she though decided to act the dumb wife for the moment to see his reaction.

"Yes, correct My Lady," he nodded with a small smile. Robb quickly came to his wife's side, knowing the man himself.

"Lord Bolton I am glad you made it safely," Robb greeted as the man turned to his liege lord's heir.

"Your father is a good, honest man and our liege lord, those who don't rally for him are not people of the North," he spoke in a quick and firm tone. To Rhaenyra, it was a true northerner's words. She remembered the history she was taught about the North; 'the lord who do not gain his revenge, are under the threat of their own men overthrowing them.' Ned wanted that ingrained into her mind along with 'Guest rights are sacred,' but she already knew that and did not understand why someone would spit in the Gods' faces after offering safety?

"Then we are honored to have you join," Rhaenyra smiled as Robb nodded along with those present.

XII

"I've been making corpses from men for 30 years, boy. I will lead the Van," the large man with greying features was known as Greatjon Umber, boomed. The man was large and very intimidating, Rhaenyra was doing her best to control her hatchlings underneath her cloak while sitting in between Robb and Bran among her husband's loud men. But charred meat could only do so much for these girls as they wanted to know where all these new voices were coming from. The northerners were very loud, especially the lords she was sitting with.

"I have decided for Galbart Glover to lead the Van," Robb decided, Rhaenyra knew very little about her political and battle tactics. Robb was helping in beginning her teachings, he was determined she would help, knowing she would be of true help when she knew everything.

"The bloody Wall will fall before an Umber follows behind a Glover!" he roared as Robb just stared. Growing up with a herd of siblings and two close friends, he was used to sudden noises and booming voices. Even Rhaenyra wasn't phased by it, surprising some, many assumed she was like Sansa, but her non reaction was still present. "I will march my men back home before I follow a Glover," he spoke which made Robb's features darken.

"You are welcomed to do so Lord Umber. But when we are done with the Lannisters, we will then march back to your Keep, root you out and you will be hung as an oathbreaker," Robb growled as everyone froze. Oathbreaker was a very touchy term in the north and those accused of it took high offense, and Lord Umber was one of them.

"Oathbreaker?!" he roared causing her hatchlings to tense. He surged up from his seating and leveled Robb with a look. "I will not sit and take insults from a boy so green he pisses grass!" Grey Wind decided enough was enough when he leapt up snarling and attacked the Greatjon.

"My Lord father taught me it was death to bear steel against you liege lord. I'm sure the Greatjon only meant to cut my meat for me," Robb eases everyone as the large man slowly stood.

"Your meat," the large man began. "Is bloody tough," laughing the Greatjon revealed his missing two fingers as everyone else joined in with Robb who enjoyed the small humor, while Bran just looked around startled as Rhaenyra smirked to the boy with a shake of her head. The fresh blood made the three dragons whine and growl, Robb heard and nodded, knowing they needed to be seen before anything happens.

"My Lords," Robb called as the Greatjon waved the healer away and just took some cloth for his fingers, not wanting to leave his people. "My wife and I would like to share something," he revealed and many wondered if Rhaenyra was expecting. But as she was dressed like Robb some figured not. "They have been seen for near a century and a half. First among them and possibly the only ones," he waved his wife to her part as she smirked. Rhaenyra carefully undid her dragons before they leapt out of her cloak shrieking and hissing as they did so. The men in true alarm jumped from their seats as Grey Wind placed his front paws on the table to see them. They were bigger now, the size of the ravens, Rhaella was a bit more deeper in her reddish color as her frills and teeth darkened to black. Rhaenys was a much darker gold, molten almost except for the pale white/cream color of her frills and her eyes a darker green then before and Alysanne became lighter almost becoming one color, she was now pale blue and her frills were pure white, her eyes though were a darker blue.

"Gods be good!" Rickard Karstark cursed when Rhaenys shrieked at him, they flashed their wings at the men who watched with wide-eyes as Bran smiled at their reaction. Petting Alysanne when she came closer to the boy and settled in front of him as charred meat was offered by Robb.

"Dragons?" Roose asked cautiously edging into his seat that was right next to Bran who nodded.

"They were hatched when Lannisters sent assassins after my brother and my wife. The attack in the stables is how they were born when the fire spread, taking the woman's life and the remaining horses," Robb revealed. Rhaenyra had wanted to tell the men all they needed and she felt how they came was one. "My wife is joining our cause and her dragons were as well, no one knows how fast or how big dragons truly grow and we hope that they could be of help," Robb claimed as Rhaenys came to Theon who light tapped her nose as Rhaella settled in front of her mother. Cautious of all the large men that was now in her home, they were loud and large, larger than the familiar man that had left with her father's mother. Rhaenys though seemed to be comfortable walking around the table to examine all the men but when one would move she'd watch it with readied movements.

"My children seem to startle easily so I do hope you will remember that when they come around," Rhaenyra spoke as she pet Rhaella's back. Alysanne purred as she finished her food while Grey Wind took the remaining pieces and returned to Robb's side.

"I overheard rumors from the Dreadfort but many were too few or not enough reliant to believe," Roose claimed watching the blue dragon that would occasionally look to him before curling back up, he'd already seen a man reach for the gold one only to almost lose his fingers when she came too close to biting him. They weren't friendly, he immediately surmised. But they trusted the Stark boys and the Greyjoy as well other than their 'mother.'

"We've tried to keep the knowledge of them quiet or silent completely," Rhaenyra had known that her dragons couldn't stay quiet especially when she started to take them out into the open. But now they would be brought out especially once they leave Winterfell.

"This is a sure sign," Rickard Karstark spoke in awe at the young dragons his kin was petting like their direwolves.

"Starks have their wolves and the Targaryen has her dragons," Smalljon Umber, Greatjon's son, claimed with amusement. "A fit pair." amusing everyone as they continued.

XII

Rhaenyra stood in the crypt staring into statue eyes of Lyanna Stark, sighing gently as she retrieved the feather that had blown out of her hand before laying it back down. Continuing to stare at the stone before feeling arms wrap around her waist as she leaned against his front while he kissed her temple.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked as he hummed a positive answer.

"The hatchlings?" he asked as she thought.

"They would cling to the new saddles Mikken had made, it'd allow the girls to cling to the leather better," Rhaenyra revealed as she remembered the saddle design that was given to her when she went to talk about Bran's saddle being fixed. He had surprised her when he showed her the first one, it had marks in it to allow the dragons a place to latch their claws and wings on either side while in motion.

"Can't wait to see them," Robb mused looking at his aunt's statue as well. "Come on," he ushered as she took his hand to walk side by side.

"Robb," she stopped him before they left. "I do thank you for bringing me. I know most would prefer their wives stay home to rule," she smiled as he grinned and pulled her into a heavy kiss.

"Together we rule, equals," he demanded as she beamed and hugged him before pulling him to exit the tombs. They decided to leave in the dead of night so the scouts couldn't see them coming. Osha was waiting for them as she watched them and beside her was Summer and Shaggydog, both calm as she stood with Maester Luwin and Hodor, Lynara was saying goodbye to her brother as he frowned.

"Safe travels My Lord and Lady," he bowed his head before smiling as he gave Rhaenyra a bound book. "My findings, you should ask if someone could record the dragons growth and developments. I would like to read it when finished," he smiled as she grinned and took the journal.

"I'll do what I can," she promised as he nodded. "Did you send it?" she asked quietly when Robb moved further away as the maester nodded a serious look upon his face. "Osha," she called as the woman looked to her. "Please protect them," she asked as the wildling nodded.

"I swear it," she promised as the pair went to their horses waiting with two stable hands. Edrick was riding alongside Rudy and his family who seemed to like the boy, Valaena and Baela rode alongside Rhaenyra who had the three dragons leaping in between them, but the men watched them with amazement and awe as their shrieks sounded out while Grey Wind ran alongside.

XII

The march was long as they traveled and Rhaenyra was grateful that she had a pouch of charred meat which kept her dragons fed and Baela always made sure that she offered more meat she had stored away. Theon originally suggested they could go see if the girls are able to hunt yet.

Robb instantly shot that idea down, not wanting the girls separated from the army. So they settle with the charred meat.

"Do they only eat cooked meat My Lady?" Lord Cerwyn asked, occasionally someone would trot alongside the dragons and look at them. The girls weren't uncomfortable and if it bothered the dragons then they'd leave them alone.

"Yes, Maester Luwin who has kept a record of their growth claims that when the parent burns the egg and a living animal, the meat is then possibly used for the hatchling's food," Rhaenyra told as the lord who was listening gave an 'oh.'

"Amazing," Greatjon muttered as he watched Rhaenys settle against Valaena who had her arm locked around the dragon who watched the large man with interest. Alysanne was moving the most while Baela easily countered her movements if it might topple her off, Theon seemed to ride close and would allow the small dragon to leap onto his saddle while he'd brace her and she'd jump back to the other. Many assumed it training to launch herself when she learned to fly, it was only when Alysanne almost slipped and would've fallen off had Grey Wind not caught her on his back before moving out of the march, carrying the shrieking youngling. Laughter went through the march as Rhaenyra rolled her eyes while smiling, she knew he'd protect the dragon who enjoyed the quicker movements of the jog the wolf gave. Robb grinned himself as he watched his wolf and the smallest bond, he could tell Alysanne had such a close bond to the direwolf she liked to cuddle up with him when they set up in their tents while Rhaella and Rhaenys would snuggle together, it seemed to be warmth the girls needed. But Robb could easily spot, they were becoming more assertive and started to have larger appetites, they liked patrolling the tents when they got set up but wanted to leave, only leaving when Rhaenyra would. But he knew that the host was making them nervous, Rhaella especially, suddenly being surrounded by 18,000 men and others in the army made them cautious and protective of their mother's space.

That night they made their location and Rhaenyra decided to have Corlys walk around with the dragons who purred in the cool air. The Targaryen woman gently stroked Rhaella's warm body, she could feel the rough texture of her scales were so similar to the eggs, but they felt rougher. "My Lady," a maester called as he approached, the younglings squealed at see him, recognizing the familiar chain sound. He paused for the moment and when he saw no threat he slowly approached Rhaenyra who smiled at his cautious nature. He offered the message he was carrying to her as Rhaella hissed at him, he carefully back away before looking to the woman who undid the seal, it was from Maester Luwin to her. This made her smile as she finished it and rolled it back up, looking to the maester she nodded her thanks as he returned it before turning back to return to his tent set up. Rhaenyra calmly turned her mare and guided her to where Robb was talking with a horde of his lords. Rudy instantly grabbed the reins to allow her to dismount, even allowing Rhaenys to crawl down his side while the other two clung to their mother's shoulders when she got off. He offered to return the horse to the section they kept the army steeds, Edrick went with to basically act as her helper for the horse.

"Robb? May I steal you for a moment?" she asked as he nodded with a smile as the others greeted her with nods of their heads, most of their eyes trailed to the dragons still who chirped to Robb as he allowed them to crawl over his feet.

"Please excuse me," he requested as he carefully walked away after moving the girls who trilled and squealed at him and their mother before following them to their tent as Grey Wind entered too, laying down on his pelt bed with the younglings who snuggled against his fur, enjoying the warmth, small purrs escaping them as the direwolf groaned, laying his head down. "What is it love? What's wrong?" he asked assuming something was wrong.

"N-nothing, really. But when I heard Lady Dustin sent so little men to our cause, because of an old resentment, I-"

"Love, stop," Robb ordered, amusement in his eyes, realizing she was stalling on this. Yes he was irritated with the men sent because one even said she should have sent more but did not, so he was dealing with the outcome as it happens. "What is it?" he repeated, wanting to know what his wife did. She assumes he might get angry if it was about the war, but he would happily accept her help and suggestions.

"I sent a message to Prince Doran of Dorne to see if he would possibly join our cause," she revealed as he narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Why did not you not tell me this?" he asked as she sighed softly.

"I just wanted to see if he'd even answer after what Rhaegar did to his family-"

"The Lannisters murdered Elia Martell, not your brother," Robb stopped her sharply. Everyone knew the stories and his father told them when Rhaenyra was ten, she had wanted to know what they had done to her niece and nephew after overhearing a servant mention it when they spoke of the Clegane family. "Gregor Clegane murdered them and raped their mother before killing her. That is why Dorne has refused to aide Robert with anything because they blame the Lannisters, not your family," he defended her name as she smiled softly. "Now what did he say?" he asked as she showed him as he bulked.

"He's sending Prince Oberyn with some of his daughters and over 10,000 soldiers, maybe more if some join. They mean to land in White Harbor to meet up with us," she grinned as he laughed kissing her happily while she giggled.

XII

Rhaenyra stood in the war tent with her daughters as she listened to the men, many liked her idea to bring Dorne in, especially with the number joining. Greatjon and Rickard were helping her learning where everyone was, what they were meaning to do and she made sure to listen to her dragons for distress or agitation but they were peaceful and sniffing everyone, many made sure to check where the dragons were when they'd shift. One already stepped on Alysanne who shrieked and bit the offending clothing, Baela had popped in and retrieved them so they wouldn't be underfoot anymore, no doubt going to feed them as well.

"Jaime Lannister has the River Lords on the run, and Lord Tywin is coming from the South with a second army," Robb decided as he looked over the map. "A scout claims it's bigger than the Kingslayer's."

"One army or two, the Kings in the North threw back hosts ten times this large," Greatjon encouraged as Rhaenyra smirked, knowing how proud the North was, they had every right though. But seeing her good mother surprised the Targaryen woman who looked shocked.

"Cat?" she asked confused.

"Mother!" Robb greeted happily but Rhaenyra smiled as well to greet her.

"You look well," Catelyn returned as she also embraced Rhaenyra and smiled at her healthy look as well. "I saw the girls," Catelyn spoke, when she left they were barely the size of the cats around, now they were fatter and a bit longer in length, their coloring was changing too. "They are growing," she finished as Robb chuckled.

"You are a welcome sight My Lady," Greatjon greeted, happy to see the woman again.

"I would hope you would all forgive me in asking that I speak with my son alone?" Catelyn started before pausing when Robb looked to Rhaenyra who smiled and kissed his cheek before doing the same to a happy mother when the Targaryen woman led the men out. Catelyn saw Rhaella approach her mother and started to climb up her back as Baela joined when Theon allowed Alysanne to cling to his shoulder after clinging with her sister to the Valyrian woman's shoulders. "So you've decided to have them apart of the army," Catelyn claimed as Robb also watched the three walk off.

"It's a better plan then leaving them in Winterfell where they could be attacked," Robb claimed as his mother paused at seeing Rhaenyra greet a lord who smiled to her.

"And Rhaenyra? Does she really belong in a war camp? She's your lady wife, not some warrior," he cut her off with a laugh.

"Mother, she is more like Arya than Sansa anyday. She fights like us and is a strong minded person, but she's also bringing the Dornishman army our way," Robb revealed to her shock. "10,000 men, maybe more from Prince Doran's letter. Prince Oberyn was joining along with a few of his daughters," his grin made her gasp softly.

"10,000? Can they spare that many?" Catelyn asked worried it might cause a war with them and King's Landing should the Lannisters find out.

"Mother, not even Aegon Targaryen the Conqueror could suppress the Dornish, and he had three dragons fighting with him. Much larger than Rhae's," Robb defended as she smirked. "They only agreed when a sibling pair married into the Targaryen family."

"Oh, I remember the stories. The only ones you kids all wanted to hear most of the time," Catelyn did remember the Valyrian stories Valaena always told. "I remember when both of you were just small babes, she was so pale and quiet but you," she emphasized with a bright smile as he grinned softly. "Came into this world, red face and loudly squalling. Now your both leading an army. A Targaryen and a Stark," she laughed softly.

"No one else-"

"Who were those men? They're seasoned in battle and could comman-" this time Robb cut her off.

"But they are not Starks," Robb defended himself and Rhaenyra's choice to lead. Before sighing when he saw her about to fight more. "There's been a letter, from Sansa," he spoke offering it to her as she took it hopefully.

"The _Queen_ you mean," she spat out before sighing. "There's no mention of Arya," she wished beyond anything her youngest girl was smart enough to hide out. "How many do you have?" Catelyn asked as she looked out to see all the men setting up.

"18,000. 28,000 once the Dornish get here," he reminded himself as a guard hummed happily overhearing the number. "If I go and bend the knee to Joffrey…"

"You'll be kept there. And your wife might be slaughtered simply for the fact that she has Targaryen blood, along with her children," Catelyn thought about what would happen when Rhaenyra would go to King's Landing. Many still called Baratheons usurpers despite what King Aerys did, they believed the Targaryen woman was a better fit as she was of the bloodline. But Catelyn also knew that any child the girl and her son were to have could pose an even higher threat if she birthed a boy. Many have rallied behind the grandchildren of the original Kings but she wasn't sure once the dragons were more known.

"That will not happen," Robb defied. Knowing it'd bring a bigger war should the Stark family be held hostage all together and the murder of an innocent woman.

"Do you know what happened to her niece and nephew?" Catelyn asked sharply as he sighed.

"They were butchered by the Lannisters," Robb snarled as his mother frowned.

"On Tywin Lannister's order. And the years have not made him kinder," she spoke as he sighed. "If you lose, your father dies, your sisters die, we die," she spoke as Robb looked to a laughing Rhaenyra and Baela who fed the dragons and some to Grey Wind.

XII

**End of chapter! How was that? Now I know I haven't mentioned it in a few chapters probably but does anyone want to take another guess at Baela's father? She was conceived near the end of the rebellion so give that a shot!**

**NicoleR85**: _I'm glad! I hope you enjoy this one._

**10868letsgo**: _I'm trying to lean in that direction._

**LunaDoesArt**: _You're all good! ; ) Happy you were having a good time~ but I've heard that too and haven't decided, I might, sounds pretty cool actually._

**UnknownReaderHasJoined**: _I'm half/half with with how all those are going to go when I get there, but believe me Walder Frey will get what's coming~ I hope I don't disappoint in their reactions!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**: _I'm glad! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**StormNightSS**: _Cool, glad your enjoying it!_

**hateme101**: _I'm glad!_

**Isurus2317**: _Great, it's great that your liking this so far and glad that you like how Rhae and Robb are. I noticed that almost all of Robb/OC stories have the girls just being the wife and supportive person, I don't mind that but when it's every time, it's a little boring. Trust me, me too!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	14. XIII

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue. 10 reviews, that's awesome!**

**Chapter rating: T**

XIII

Rhaenyra now sat in the war tent with her husband and his people as they discussed and across her lap was Rhaenys as she purred, accepting the pets her mother was giving her. Head to the base of her tail, her wings dropped a bit off her lap while Rhaella curled around Catelyn's feet with Alysanne. Both were eating a mound of burned meat that Baela gave them.

"Tywin's heading north. We can put him at a disadvantage if we fight him on broken ground," Rodrik spoke as Rhaella perked up and crawled up an amused Catelyn's lap as she set aside her stitch to watch the young dragon watch them move pieces around, sniffing it interestingly while the white haired man lightly shooed her head as she nipped at him with a light chirp, thinking it was play.

"No, the River Lords will join us if we break the siege of Riverrun, we need to go around them to defeat Jaime's army," Greatjon spoke against Tywin in favor of Jaime.

"But we need the bridge of Walder Frey to do either," Robb claimed as his wife paused in her stroking, Rhaenys perked her head up and nudged her mother's hand and arm to resume, a smirk left the mother who resumed her stroking.

"You want to go through Walder Frey?" Rhaenyra asked, a wrinkle in her nose. She's never liked the man, or the stories told about his House. Many of the lords chuckled at her face, a few understanding her hesitation.

"'The Late Lord Frey' as my father calls him," Catelyn spoke as she reached down gently petting Alysanne's head as she trilled. "He didn't appear until the battle was won at the Trident, others take their oaths more seriously," she growled as Rhaella carefully put her claws on the table, sniffing each piece within reach.

"Robb is right, we do need that bridge," Theon commented gently to his ladies both all the while petting Rhaella's head, stopping her from snagging a war piece as she purred from the attention. "Stop," he hissed softly removing the direwolves from her spot as she whined softly. Catelyn lightly knocked her off as she went to her mother instead, Alysanne remained in her spot though. Effortlessly returning the items to their original spot to the amusement of the men who chuckled while the dragon pouted to her chuckling mother.

"So who? Jaime or Tywin?" Greatjon asked wanting an answer.

"Pardon, My Lords, My Ladies. We've caught a Lannister scout," a soldier spoke as he and another dragged in a young man who froze at seeing two shrieking dragons, both of whom quickly flashed their wings, acting larger than they really are. Theon realizing Lannister quickly knocked all the pawns over when he pulled the map.

"Don't worry lad," Greatjon laughed. "He won't be leaving this tent with his head," the boy's eyes widened when he heard that after finally looking away from the dragons.

"Where was he?" Rhaenyra asked curious as she continued to pet hissing dragons who… now looked to be drooling at him.

"In the bushes, My Lady," one guard spoke.

"He appeared to be counting," the other answered, watching the dragons growl with caution in his face.

"How high did you get?" Robb asked as he approached, Rhaella carefully crawled up his cloak and braced herself with ease, growling quite loudly.

"20,000. Maybe more," he stuttered as Rhaenyra smirked, knowing he was off.

"Let him go," Robb ordered as the men nodded.

"Robb," Catelyn started before Rhaenyra quickly looked to her as Robb did the same. Realizing she had no pull here she lowered her head in shame at trying to overpower her son.

"Tell Lord Tywin, Winter is coming for him. 20,000 northerners marching south to find out if he really does shit gold," Robb told the scout as Rhaella growled, faking a lunge as she surged forward as the man fell into the guards. Rhaenyra smirked as did the others, realizing Robb didn't mention the other 10,000 Dornish marching their way.

"Yes, thank you My Lord," he bowed his head, looking to Rhaenyra who was still reclined in her chair stroking a hissing Rhaenys, her white frills puffed out like Rhaella's black frills. Alysanne who was seated more against Catelyn's leg while the woman had stopped petting her when her hand started to heat up.

"Are touched boy?!" the Greatjon roared when he stood at the tent flap after the scout had been taken out. "Letting him go?" he growled getting too close for Rhaella's comfort as she growled even louder and smoke started to come from her small mouth.

"You call me boy again," Robb warned, eyes narrowed as Rhaella continued to smoke. Rhaenyra worried she'd attack the Lord to protect Robb if he did anything else that seemed threatening to the protective dragon. It wasn't often that Rhaella climbed on someone else, she was quite picky on who held her. Greatjon growled before flicking his eyes to the growling creature clinging to his lord's shoulder, obviously showing she'd protect him against the larger man. "Go on," he goaded the large man, not backing down. Theon looked to Rhaenyra who frowned herself as Catelyn caught both her wards' gaze too. Huffing the larger man left as Robb continued to watch him, cautiously raising a hand to Rhaella's head as she ceased her noises and the smoke cleared as she chirped and trilled to him while he pet her, the other two stilled their movements as well, Rhaenys happily laid her head back down on her mother's knee while Alysanne crawled up the table to come to her biggest sister curious, trilling to her as Rhaella hissed softly, nonthreatening.

After they all returned to their tent Robb sighed with a frown on his face. He was not paying attention as Rhaenyra gave her dragons bigger chunks of meat so they could eat.

"Robb?" she asked worried.

"Did I do right in letting him go?" he asked suddenly as she sighed, she figured it was that, that was going to get to him.

"I don't know, if I am honest. But I do know that the lie will make Tywin think he has the upperhand if he thinks he will overpower us," Rhaenyra spoke as he scoffed. "Robb neither of us have gone to war. We don't know what would be a good idea or a bad one," she spoke cupping his face as his closed his eyes, laying his forehead to hers, he pressed a kiss softly to her lips before she deepened it. Gripping his Tully curls, she forced Robb to sit as she straddled him, still continuing to press kisses to his neck, his own hands rubbing her waist as he kissed her cheek and neck.

XIII

**(King's Landing)**

Ned barely remembered the last person he saw before Varys came out of nowhere, dressed in black as he held a torch and a flask. He remembered this man who always spoke so happily of Rhaenyra and asked how she was, if she was safe and healthy. Now was offering him something to drink again, carefully sitting as Ned drank slowly.

"Sansa came to court," he started suddenly as the father looked to him quickly. "Arya's still missing. Sansa begged the King and his Queen mother to spare you, send you to The Wall if you confess," Varys wanted to keep telling Ned all he could and he knew a something this man would want to know. "But that's not why I'm here," he revealed as Ned looked to him.

"Then what?" Ned asked bored but when the spider refused to tell him he turned to look as the startled man. "What is it?" he asked worried it was bad.

"Your son, your eldest. He and all your loyal northernmen are marching south with an army of Northmen? Loyal lad. Fighting for his father's freedom. But not just them, his young wife. Lady Rhaenyra Targaryen has joined her husband and brought her three dragons along with them," Varys revealed as Ned looked to him with shock and horror.

"Dragons?" he asked confused.

"Many of my birds went silent along with the Queen's and even some of Petyr Baelish's became deadly silent. All after an attempt of their lives," he spoke.

"You think Rhaenyra and Bran's attacks were done by the same person?" Ned asked as Varys paused.

"Yes, yes I do," he claimed. "Dragons, My Lord. Three fire breathing beasts when they become bigger," he spoke as Ned sighed.

"The last dragon didn't grow bigger then a cat," Ned tried.

"My spies on the road told be they are the size of Ravens. Eating larger amounts of meat a day. They grow bigger and bigger and soon, soon they will come," Varys spoke as Ned scoffed.

"Targaryen supporter, all this time?" he asked as the man sighed.

"I've kept tabs on her brother and sister. But some other information I've learned. A young girl named Baela Snow or is it Baela Velaryon, daughter of Valaena Velaryon?" Varys asked as Ned tensed.

"Ho-"

"I make it my job to locate those of Targaryen blood," he spoke as Ned frowned.

"Why?" he asked as the man froze.

"I made a promise long ago to watch them," he finished before leaving a small packaging with food. "Take carefully, My Lord," Varys claimed before leaving as Ned thought about the information he was just given.

XIII

**(Northern Army)**

Rhaenyra woke to her husband running his hand up and down her back. She could feel a dragon sleeping around her legs, seeing tiny gold wings on her thighs, while Grey Wind slept around Robb's side, listening to the hissing and growling of the dragons sleeping while Robb breathed evenly, he was still asleep. Gently she snuggled more against him while the dragon grumbled softly and pressed herself more against her mother. Robb's hand lightly drifted to the dragon's nose as she sniffed it before rubbing her nose against it, he seemed to stroke her nose while she purred happily in her sleep. Smiling softly, she nearly started when lips pressed to her forehead.

"It would seem your child thought she needed to join our sleeping," he spoke as he continued to pet her nose as she trilled, sleepily. "Sleepy girl," he cooed as Rhaenyra giggled with a small grin.

"We head to the Twins today right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Theon had an idea with the Greatjon, when we arrive," he claimed as she hummed.

"What is it?" she asked curious as he smirked.

"An odd one, I'd assume," he surmised as she grinned.

XIII

Rhaenyra stood alongside her husband, Catelyn, Theon, Greatjon and Rodrik as she watched with a small grin while the ravens were shot down by Theon, as a result he threw the dead ones to the dragons who happily ate, occasionally Grey Wind would snag one. Robb was snagging them before kicking the raven corpses to the dragons, who would read them aloud.

"It's a birthday message to grand-niece Walda," Robb revealed as Theon nodded.

"Or so he would make you think," he warned as Rodrik nodded along with Greatjon.

"Keep shooting them," Catelyn ordered. "We can't let Walder Frey send word of your movements to Tywin Lannister."

"Can we not expect his support?" Robb asked not understanding why some men don't take their oaths to heart. It was clear Walder Frey did not, he only allowed those to cross where he gain almost everything against that crosser. Rhaenyra feared what this man would want exactly.

"Expect nothing of Walder Frey and you'll never be surprised. Look," Greatjon ordered as they all spotted men riding up with the Frey banners. Rhaenyra ordered her dragons to come closer to her as they did so.

"Father rots in a dungeon. How long before they take his head? We need to cross the Trident and we need to do it now," Robb growled angrily as Rhaenyra held his hand softly with a frown.

"Just march up to his gates and tell him you're crossing. We've got five times his numbers. You can take the Twins if you have to," Theon suggested as Rhaenyra glared.

"Not in time. Tywin Lannister marches north as we speak," Greatjon denied as Catelyn gave them all looks.

"The Freys have held the crossing for 600 years, and for 600 years they have never failed to exact their toll," Catelyn spoke up as Rhaenyra frowned.

"What will he demand from us then?" she asked as the Tully woman looked to her worried.

"I'm not sure," she frowned. Hoping he wasn't going to go too far. "I will go."

"You can't!" All three of the ones she raised cried out before she sighed.

"I have known Walder Frey since I was a little girl. He would never harm me," Catelyn denied as Greatjon frowned, it was no show he loved Catelyn like his kin and would do everything to protect her.

"He would at the right price," he spoke as Rhaenyra tensed.

XIII

The wait for Catelyn to return was nerve racking for Rhaenyra, who felt a bit hot and clammy, was carefully trying to stitch in her tent before sighing with defeat and threw it in a bin that Baela, Valaena and Lynara worked on. Gently plucking one of the pieces of work from it she examined the three dragons, surrounded by tiny eggs. There was a 'V' in the back so it was Valaena's, she loved doing something with the dragons and even with the wolves occasionally. She had been banished by Robb and Baela, both of whom were tired of her pacing, waiting for Catelyn to return. Her dragons were sitting with Baela who decided to sit with her mother a bit away from the camp. Lynara sighed as she entered when her lady perked up.

"No child," she shook her head as the girl deflated.

"How long does it take to barter a deal?" she asked impatiently.

"It could take all day, especially if either side reject," Lynara spoke as she folded a cloth, suddenly seeing her lady being a bit pale or paler than usual. "But I'm sure she will be back-" a soldier running in cut the women off as they froze.

"Lady Stark has returned, My Lady," he panted as Rhaenyra shot up with Lynara holding her arm while they ran out with the guard, up to the war tent as another guard held it open for her. Catelyn turned to Rhaenyra with sorrow in her eyes as Robb frowned.

"What?" she asked as Robb sighed.

"Rhae, please sit down," he asked as she narrowed her eyes before doing so.

"Bad?" she asked worried.

"Depending on how you take the news," Theon muttered before being smacked by Robb and Greatjon.

"Walder Frey has agreed to the crossing and even 400 men," Catelyn began as Rhaenyra frowned. "But when we get Arya back, she'll have to wed one of his sons, Waldron, when they both come of age," a snigger left her and Lynara whose eyes widened before muttering 'that poor boy.' "I am to ward two of his grandsons, Robb will take on Olyvar his son as his squire," she took a breath and looked down as Rhaenyra gritted her teeth.

"What else?" she asked as Catelyn winced.

"When you give birth to a boy, he will be sent here to be warded," she spoke cautiously as the Targaryen woman bit her tongue, not wanting to snap at her mother by law. "And will wed one of his granddaughters when they come of age," Rhaenyra felt a bit sick suddenly as Rhaella shrieked coming in making everyone jump, but her mother who just swallowed as her dragon purred and crooned to her softly, trying to ease her.

"Rhae?" Robb asked worried. Targaryens were protective of their blood, _especially_ his wife. As far as some are aware no Targaryen or Valyrian blood has mixed with a Frey, and Rhaenyra did not look like she wanted to break that running line.

"We can't say no, we need the bridge," she spoke suddenly needing to talk to her twin more than anything right now. Her throat constricted before groaning softly, feeling a sudden throb in her temple, Rhaella growled softly as she breathed while petting the red youngling's head. Robb was about to come closer before Lynara did it for him, softly touching her shoulder.

"Tell Lord Frey we consent," Robb claimed before moving around his men to his wife as she felt her forehead, feeling a bit damp. Her body suddenly started to heat up as she got up to go outside, needing some fresh air, ignoring her family and lords who called for her. She was completely unaware of Smalljon and Theon somewhat stopping her before she dropped, eyes rolling up as Robb caught her with a yelp as Rhaella snarled and snapped before being shoved back by Robb, Rhaenys and Alysanne quickly joined. "Rhae?" he called as the Maester ran over with Lynara who looked worried.

"My Lord, you need to take her to your tent," he ordered as Robb nodded and carried her as the babies bounced around him before Baela and Valaena held them.

_Shrieking continued as she walked around, watching half-dressed men attacking people- butchering them and raping the women. And she was standing there feeling odd pride and sorrow? "Khaleesi?" a man's voice asked._

'Khaleesi? What is that?'_ she thought before turning to the man. But the wailing soon faded as she looked back around and realized she had a somewhat growing belly. She was so hot and felt like she was burning, and saw desert, horses and lambs._

_But when she blinked her surroundings changed, she felt normal except for the sudden feeling of rage as she glared. Feeling it boil in her veins. "In words of my brother 'you paid the iron price' or tried to," the smirk on her face made the man gasp._

_"You can't do this!"_

_"Shut up!" she snarled as another sound echoed. "You will be nothing, your house will fade, you have no heirs, no one but the ones you threw away," speaking in a calm tone, feeling nothing as she slowly walked, bright yellow flames came through the roof as people screamed. "You should have picked your allies more carefully," she finished as the man screamed when more barrels of fire came down mixed with blue._

_"Dracarys," she spoke before blood red flames came down as she continued to leave as people screamed, hearing roars of 'King in the North!' a familiar white hair man proclaiming their King their hero and protector. The face surprised you before you blinked and it was gone._

_"Rhae?" a voice asked distantly._

"Rhae?" Robb asked softly, cupping her hair. Damp with sweat as Maester Lyon cared for her, he had Robb strip her and dress her in a slip but she broke out in a sweat and gooseflesh skin as she panted. "What's wrong with her?" he asked with fear in his tone.

"I am afraid she has caught a fever. But our lady is strong," he reassured his lord who had fear in his blue eyes. "She will break this My Lord," he swore as Robb held her hand tightly while the dragons cried and trilled for their mother. "All we can do is wait," he finished before leaving with a distraught Catelyn and worried northerners.

Robb though sat alongside her as he held her hand and cupped her face as she whimpered. He saw the tint to her cheeks and knew it was the heat that was making her uncomfortable, despite who she is.

_"Rhae?!" a voice screamed as the white haired woman sat on her knees as she was faced with her battered men. A fearful Rudy holding his wounded arm. Baela was held by a guard, knife to her throat. But her eyes slid to Lynara who held her eyes, the woman was tied to a post, nodding she screamed. "Dracarys!" Before black-orange flames flew all around them, green and yellow flames followed as shrieks and roars deafened the people including the woman who felt a blade to her neck, tensing._

_"Rhaella," she whispered. "Dracarys." Before a deeper cry echoed before red flames surrounded her vision, followed by screams_

Surging awake she gasped and panted, looking around to find it was pitch black out still. Small rumbles left a horde of bodies while snoring from two sources reached her ears; one wolf, the other man. Looking she saw her husband's arm across her waist, turning over she saw him sleeping with his head buried against her back as she slept. She felt sticky and softly removed her husband's arm before trying to get up, a body prevented her, Grey Wind was laying on the floor growling up at her while Rhaella was glaring at her mother from over her sisters, tiny rumbles leaving her as Rhaenyra glared softly.

"Quiet, both of you," she ordered in a whisper, before carefully getting up, she was thirsty and slowly walked around, a bit weakly. Carefully she came up to the table gently lighting the cold candle as she felt around before finding something, sniffing it revealed it to be some wine, Sweet Grape, she remembered Catelyn called it, the Tully woman's favorite. The only wine the northern women seemed to like, but the Stark children had a taste for a sweet drink too. Pouring in a small glass she took a small sip before yelping when arms embraced her.

"Your awake!" Robb whispered in shock before putting the cup down and turned her around to look her in the eye.

"Of course I'm awake Robb," she smiled as he frowned. "What happened?" she asked as Rhaella climbed to the table gently nipping her ear and rubbing her head against her cheek as the mother smiled.

"You've been asleep for four days," Robb spoke as he cupped her face, thumbs resting on her cheekbones, as Rhaella purred to both.

"Four?!" she asked alarmed. Rhaenys and Alysanne chirped to their mother confused as Robb soothed her.

"The maester said we could not move you and I refused to unless you woke," he spoke as she sighed.

"Robb," she ordered making him look into her fierce eyes. "Your father and sisters do not have time for me to recover. If you must march without me and few of the men while we pack and continue the way to you, that is fine," she started as he glared.

"I will not leave my wife to continu-"

"So you will risk your family in King's Landing? Their safety is us getting to them," she knew he worried for her health but he should have still had part of his brain remember that his family is still in danger.

"I know, I know," he cried out, frustrated, pulling away from her. He had been dealing with his decision as his lords did understand but others were trying to get him to send part of their army a head. Catelyn had told Walder Frey they agreed and he had also planned to send a young girl to be Rhaenyra's new handmaiden. To Baela, Valaena and Lynara's agitation, they were still her maids and had their routine down. Catelyn could barely contain Lynara who was loyal to her from northern years but Valaena and Baela were Valyrian loyalists to Rhaenyra, it was subtle but they did hold some restrictions against others. Robb was fearful on telling his wife who seemed to have trouble holding her disdain for the Frey family. "Love I will stay with you, my family is you too, remember?" he asked as she glared.

"No I seem to have lost my memory since waking!" she yelled as Rhaella growled softly, not liking how her family was fighting.

"They won't do anything to them, Mother says Sansa and Father are more use alive than dead," he sighed, sitting on the bed as she deflated in anger, she joined and allowed her dragon to slither down and coil around her two sisters that went back to sleep. "But there is something I must tell you that Walder Frey requested. As I need to take his son Olyvar as a squire, he would like one of daughters or granddaughters. Of any generation he claimed. To be one of your handmaidens," the look on his wife's face told him of the plan.

"I already have three. I don't need another," she growled out as Robb sighed.

"We can have Lynara-"

"Robb, no! I will not take one of his kin as a maid for me. My girls are enough as it is. We already have to give up our son to be warded by him," she snarled angrily as he groaned. His mother had told one of Walder Frey's sons that his wife had fallen ill and needed to recover, when they came asking on her answer, he had offered his healers and maester to care for her before their own spoke out, claiming he was caring for their lady.

"Then you will tell Mother, as she was expecting you to say yes," he knew his mother would try and talk her into it like he tried. But his young wife was stubborn and if that girl was forced on her, she would not exactly be welcomed.

"Fine, I will," she huffed. "I don't like him, never have," she defended herself as he chuckled and kissed her cheek as he hugged her close.

"Your sister sent a letter," he spoke out suddenly as she lifted her head. "Read it in the morning," he urged as she chuckled before allowing him to pull her back under that furs as he held her closer, burying his nose in her hair while she pressed more against him.

XIII

**End of chapter! I was happy to get 10 reviews, thanks guys! And I'm happy for all of you guys enjoying the story! Please keep leaving reviews, following and/or favoriting the story. Did you guys like the King's Landing scene and how Ned learned of the dragons? And what do you guys will think happen in the next few chapters? Also for their growth I'm trying to not speed them up too fast, lol.**

**UnknownReaderHasJoined**: _I'll reveal her father probably in the next few chapters! But he's a good candidate and very important to the story. I'm really glad! It took me a moment when you wrote addition and I remembered I threw the Dornish in there ;P, I know I kind of had a direction it was going and now I'm suddenly thinking of multiple ways for it to go. Also I think Dany's going through the Red Waist, stunted their growth and as Rhae's has food no matter what because if the humans don't hunt Grey Wind does, he's sort of like that adoptive sibling that helps care for them, I'm doing my best not to grow them too fast though. Oh I hated how that ended! But yeah I'll go into talk about them both real soon. I'm glad you see that! I wanted her to have a warrior's heart but she is an emotionally strong girl. Don't think it didn't cross my mind! Oh I so wanted to think it!_

**hateme101**: _Great and so do I._

**LunaDoesArt**: _No she doesn't, they hadn't told yet. Also I'm very glad you are, I can't wait to read it!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**: _Here you go!_

**NicoleR85:** _Great! Hope you like it._

**bfireworks5:**_ Yep, Rhaenyra will always be a threat to his family's reign._

**infinityneverlasts:** _An excellent guess, one of my favorites. Like I said I'll reveal him in a few chapters._

**Rudy** **P:** _I'm glad and I hope to have it soon._

**Isurus2317:**_ I loved Oberyn! Thank you. Can't hurt to have one that doesn't turn into a bitch at times._

**xlovelytink:** _I know I almost never do unless it's really good. I'm so happy to hear that! Oh because everyone always has how they're going to do their 'Red Wedding' haven't decided if it'll be apart of it or not, might not. I hope this helps!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	15. XIV

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XIV

Robb realized his mother and wife aggravated one another as they stayed far from each other. Rhaenyra rose with her dragons and maids while Catelyn rode with other lords she knew personally. He asked Theon if he knew and the boy told as far as Baela could tell him, Rhaenyra all but insultingly said no to anymore Freys surrounding her. Catelyn had told her the girl was expected to join, to which her daughter by law told her to take her to the girl for a maid. She preferred having her three that knew everything already, it was why she choose them to join. Crossing the Twins was tense as Freud joined, Olyvar Frey, a young squire, told Robb it was okay that she didn't take the girl. His father just wanted to push his children onto other families for his gain. If Rhaenyra felt comfortable to her maids it was fine. Robb was stunned to hear that from the Frey who was amazed by the dragons and occasionally asked him a question.

Rhaenyra was happy to ride in silence as she read a letter sent by her twin.

_"Rhae, I am sorry for your loss. King Robert had sent assassins after me and my unborn son. Drogo has decided to sail across the sea to fight, I hope if we do cross we may be allies. Though I do see our husbands not seeing eye to eye. I wish you luck in your march. Love Dany,"_ Rhaenyra smiled softly at reading it. Happy to read from her sister.

"My Lady!" a man cried out as she turned, he rode up and offered a note to her as she quickly hid her sister's before taking it. Recognizing the Dorne symbol before opening it as her husband joined her, he wished to know what it was as she scoured it.

_"Rhaenyra, Robb had sent word that you had fallen ill and might miss my brother. He had wanted me to reassure that if you marched past without him he would catch up, possibly enjoying things as he goes. I wish your health well and safe travels, as to your husband as well, please send word if your need aide or even to talk. Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell."_ Rhaenyra gave it to him as he read. He chuckled a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry, he had sent a letter the day you collapsed and I read it. Oberyn had been sent and he actually sent his daughters a head of him-" he was cut off by Rudy who rode and suddenly pointed with a confused.

"My Lord?" There they saw a bunch of girls or women, dressed for battle in Dornish attire, dressed though in furs for the snow still clinging to the air and ground. Rhaenyra urged her horse on to meet up with them, a smile on her face. It immediately brought a smile to a few of their faces, the one who didn't was watching the creatures on her saddle, two behind her, heads perked up over her shoulder.

"Hello, are you Prince Oberyn's daughters? The Sand Snakes?" she asked as they nodded, the last one smiled.

"Yes, My Lady. I am Obara Sand, his eldest," she claimed as Rhaenyra nodded. "These are my sisters; Nymeria and Tyene, we are the only ones he brought, the others remain at home with our Uncle and cousins. But a few of our Uncle's men traveled a head with us. Our father and the rest will join within a few days," she spoke her accent thick. Robb has joined them as the girls turned to him. "Lord Robb Stark, we are sorry for the slight against your family of your father's imprisonment. We will march to King's Landing to have them released," she swore as Robb smiled softly.

"I truly do appreciate all your people being here, joining our march," he said, voice full of honesty and compassion as they smiled.

"The Lannisters will pay for what they've done. Tywin Lannister most of all," Obara swore as more men realized that some of the Dornish have arrived. The Freys did not seem to like the new edition, especially when they rode alongside Rhaenyra and her girls while Robb joined his lords.

"Who is the redhead watching us?" Tyene asked softly, her honey-colored eyes spotting Catelyn scowling at her daughter by law.

"My mother-by-law," Rhaenyra announced as they nodded.

"She does not look happy," Nymeria spoke.

"I refused Lord Frey's daughter or granddaughter as a handmaiden. Catelyn expected me to say yes. I already gave my firstborn son to that man to be warded," she snarled quietly as Rhaenys hissed softly.

"Why would you say no? Don't most noblewomen want handmaidens?" Tyene asked as Obara listened, watching the other men with hidden disdain. The ones who were closer were Frey men, she understood they did not like the Dornish people joining them.

"I understand," she grumbled softly, not liking the choice of the men riding with them. "His girls are possibly not that good anyway," she hissed as her sisters smirked.

"I already have three, I do not need another," Rhaenyra growled. "If he was going to push her onto me I would have sent her to Catelyn," Rhaenyra did not want to seem like a bad person but she just didn't want another girl she did not know.

"You will be fine," Obara promised as she rode closer to the other, she had a bad feeling as one glared at them, her harder look made him turn away.

"So please tell me," Rhaenyra started instantly gaining their attention. "Your home?" she asked as they smiled, Tyene instantly started to describe Dorne.

XIV

Robb had made camp later in the day as he instantly guided the girls to the war tent. If word was to be believed they'd join their father in battle. But at the moment the men wanted him to be there for his sayso. Rhaenyra though refused to allow them to leave the war tent, she believed they fought with their father so they deserved to listen to the battleplans, some didn't like it, others moved right over, allowing the women in the tent. The dragons who were still small enough carefully climbed Rhaenyra and Robb's shoulders and onto the table to watch. Tyene giggled when Alysanne would playfully knock Theon's pawn over until he moved it, she followed before being plucked from the table. Realizing her dragons were causing more harm to the plans she softly ordered them to stay on the ground as the other two glided down to join Alysanne.

"We think we might have a plan," Greatjon spoke as Rhaenyra looked to him with interest. "Lord plans on taking a small force to meet Tywin's men at the Green Fork," he pointed as his lady nodded. "It's meant to be a surprise attack, the scout had delivered the wrong message for him, good for us," he grinned as she smirked. Remembering the terrified boy in the tent a few weeks ago.

"I will march here, he will not be expecting me," Roose Bolton spoke as pointed to a spot that Rhaenyra snagged a pawn to place for him.

"Who is Tywin expecting?" Rhaenyra asked curious.

"Me," Robb spoke.

"And where will you be?" Nymeria asked looking to the map, she was examining and studying everything with ease.

"Here, I'll march onto Riverrun to help break the siege, defeat Jaime Lannister and hopefully rescue my uncle Edmure who is held captive," he spoke as Obara nodded. She liked the plan so far.

"It's good," she spoke up. "Tywin, who is experienced in battle, would not expect you to send out a seasoned commander as well. He is the 'Big Lion' as Father calls him," she commented softly while Robb grinned.

"We know and if we break the siege on my mother's home-"

"Then her people would join," Obara finished as they all nodded. "May I ask who will join in this battle?" she knew the Martells had noble reign in war camps, but not full control. Robb Stark was the liege lord to the Northerners and Riverlands and they would listen to him fist.

"Robb is taking Lady Maege Mormont, Lord Rickard Karstark and two of his sons; Torrhen and Eddard, Lord Jason Mallister and Lord Greatjon Umber," Rhaenyra listed off the few she knew before Rickard smirked.

"Well memory child. Ser Brynden Tully has been doing his best to raid and attack the ravens. So Jaime Lannister doesn't know we're coming," Rickard spoke as the girls nodded.

"Lady Maege Mormont and Lord Jason Mallister will wait east of the valley, while Lord Rickard Karstark is to the north. West is Ser Stevron Frey, and across a far ridge Lord Greatjon Umber," Robb revealed to them as the men marked their places.

"My men and I will ride out and through the night tonight to meet up with Tywin. We'll wait for your signal to return," Roose spoke as Robb nodded and watched as he left along with a few younger men. Robb looked to the map one more time before nodding to his plan before ordering the people to filter out.

"Will you take prisoners?" Obara asked as Robb paused.

"I would try. Jaime is our main objective to capture. Hopefully we can barter him back for my father and sisters," he spoke as Rickard grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"We'll save them Robb," he reassured as the younger nodded.

"Do you need others to help settle or are you fine?" Rhaenyra asked as she turned to the girls who smiled.

"Our men have already begun. Don't worry," Nymeria told her with an eased smile.

"Alright," she nodded before telling them farewell. Roose Bolton headed out with his small host, the men wishing them well and safe travels. Rhaenyra joined the girls as they walked to their men who greeted them wholeheartedly and greeted the Targaryen gentler, one happily clasped her hand, being genuine in his sorrow for her family and Lord Stark's imprisonment. Her dragons followed a much slower pace, not wanting to get too close to the strange men. Many admired the dragons who watched them, they watched as Rhaenyra fed her dragons with Grey Wind, the four eating from a carcass, but the dragons didn't like the raw meat, so the wolf would tear a piece for them before Rhaella started to burn her section of the dead deer, charing it to pure black before she viciously tore a section free. Rhaenyra realized that her dragons were getting hungrier by the day and worried about making sure they'd eat enough. After bidding the women farewell for the night, she returned to her tent as the dragons followed, much closer now as Grey Wind licked his face clean. Calmly entering she shut the ten once the direwolf came in, her dragons quickly created a pile of each other as the wolf joined them.

"So those are the Sand Snakes?" Robb asked as she turned to see him dressing for bed.

"Three of them, the other five remain in Dorne with their Uncle and cousins," Rhaenyra spoke as she kicked off her boots. She smiled when his lips joined her neck, his hands going around her waist as she turned her head to the left, he placed open-mouthed kisses on her throat as she leaned it back against his shoulder as she moaned when he sucked. His hands started to undo the ties of her dress as her hands started to wonder backwards, gently cupping his cock as he groaned against her throat, starting to bite it. Huffing softly Rhaenyra smirked as she felt her dress come undone and fall as he hissed, realizing she had nothing on underneath her dress.

"You did not go all day wearing nothing," he growled out, hoping for the right answer as she moaned, backing up against him as he pinched her nipples.

"Would you have rather I be proper or did I displease you my husband?" she asked huskily in his ear as he groaned, grounding against her ass. Very harshly biting her neck as she whimpered, not in pain, he all but tossed her to the bed before hastily untying his shirt and pants to bare before joining her as she grabbed his curls in a fist as he growled. Roughly grabbing her hips and entered her as she moaned, pressing kisses to his shoulder as he started at a quick pace.

"You will never displease me Rhae, ever," he growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper as she moaned. He quickly kissed her forcing his tongue in her mouth as she arched against him, with a smirk she tangled their legs and turned them as he laughed before moaning as she dropped back down, eyes rolling back as she sat up braced on his stomach while he held her hips, aiding her in bouncing up. Tiny moans and huffs left the Targaryen woman as she grinded down, she clenched her walls as he growled, moving his hips harder as she squealed softly, doing her best not to stir her dragons. It happened once and Robb almost got bit by Rhaella when she moaned too loud. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he brought her back down with another bruising kiss as her hands wrapped around his shoulders from underneath as she pushed her hips back against him. She moaned a bit loudly when his fingers found her clit between their bodies while she shivered, feeling the tightening as his hips became harder as she whimpered. She came seconds before him as he groaned in her mouth, giving a few final thrusts as she panted once they seperated. Laying her head on his chest over his heart as she listened she laid a few kisses there while he kissed her head, rubbing her back.

"Please be safe," she wished as he sighed, kissing her again while thinking.

"I'll try. I will also try to get a few licks in against Jaime-"

"No!" she sat up suddenly straddling him, pointing a finger at him as her hair fell around them. He looked up to her with a firm look. "He's a great swordsman Robb, do you remember what Val said? The only few who could possibly beat him are Ser Barristan and the Clegane brothers, but they're unnaturally strong," she shuddered as he rubbed her hips. "Please, please be careful," she begged, cupping his face as he leaned against it before kissing her softly.

"I will, I'll try," he promised before bringing the furs up further as she closed her eyes, unaware of the new bodies suddenly joining as Robb smirked, allowing Grey Wind to lay alongside his back, the dragons cuddled against her back too, enjoying the warmth.

XIV

Rhaenyra woke to her husband snoring softly and two heads tucked against her spine, the third was across their necks, she felt fur on the other side with ears that twitched before he huffed and laid it across Robb's waist as he moved his arm before petting his companion.

"This is ridiculous," he whispered as she giggled, stirring her dragons who yawned and trilled softly. "They're getting too big."

"They'll grow out of it," Rhaenyra spoke before sighing softly when she heard people rousing and getting ready for the march. Robb knew as he heard it too. Grey Wind lifted his head as well, hearing the commotion before getting up to head out for a hunt. The dragons quickly climbed off before finding their dish of meat Rhaenyra hid last night. She wanted them to try and sniff out their meat if they got hungry, it seemed to work. Robb had gotten up as his wife turned on her back to watch him dress, her violet eyes taking in every detail, praying to every god out there he returned to her safe.

"Hey, hey. No dozing off on me," he muttered, kissing her forehead as she blinked before smiling. Lifting her face a bit she kissed him a few more times just before he left, joining his men as she continued to sit there as a surprised Lynara came in with Valaena and Baela. A tub was brought in along with hot water as her dragons ate, getting up with no fear or hesitancy at being completely naked, calmly grabbing her robe she allowed Baela to start brushing her hair as Rhaenys came to her mother and laid her head in her lap while accepting the soothing pets. When it was filled Rhaenyra stood, stripped and stepped into the bath, sitting in the scolding water she moaned, enjoying the heat. Baela started to dip her hands into the water before working with her lady's hair. Catelyn, though came in without warning as both elder maids chided her.

"Lady Stark, you know it's improper despite your genders and raising the girl," Valaena has been curt and quite sharp with the redhead when Catelyn tried to interfere with Lynara and her jobs as maids. Saying a younger maid would do better during war, Valaena and Lynara though, knew the girl in and out better then anyone but Baela.

"I am well aware Valaena," she spoke softly. "I just wished to apologized, to both of you and Rhaenyra. I should have tried to understand that she would feel uncomfortable with a strange woman from a family I know she hates," Catelyn apologized as Baela looked to Rhaenyra with raised eyebrows before dropping them as the other mirrored it quicker.

"It's alright, let her in," the dragon mother reassured as they separated, allowing her to come further. Rhaenyra whose hair was being washed and pulled out to be dried while she soaked in the water. Valaena joined drying her hair while Lynara grabbed the cloth, as the mother-daughter held her hair Lynara helped her wrap the cloth around before her hair was wrapped up too. A clean slip was given to the girl as she dressed in it before pulling her hair down to dry it while looking a smirking Catelyn. "Yes Cat?" she asked as the woman looked down.

"I can see what you mean, you seem to have a routine down and a new one would not know it." Rhaenyra laughed softly as her hair was not going to dry right before leaving it alone.

"I don't trust the Freys, no matter what he promises. I will never trust a man who does not honor his vows," Rhaenyra spoke with a firm tone her dragons growled softly. Catelyn nodded and smiled.

"You are starting to sound like a true Lady," Catelyn spoke as Valaena smiled tightly.

XIV

Rhaenyra sat on Corlys with Rudy, the Sand sisters, Catelyn and Rodrik waiting for the return of Robb. Obara told her that their father should arrive within the day or so. Her dragons were crying out to her as Baela and Valaena joined to be there too, they didn't know who Robb went against, they knew it was either Jaime or Tywin. Valaena worried about either situation.

"We should go in My Ladies," Rodrik urged the women while Rudy remained silent, waiting beside Rhaenyra who watched while petting her dragons.

"No!" Catelyn denied as Rhaenyra took her hand as the woman gripped it tight herself.

"My Lady," Rodrik begged as a few more silent minutes go by Alysanne worried crawls into Catelyn's lap, feeling her tension and purred when she was pet by the woman. But quickly the men broke through the tree line as the girls smiled, the northern women relieved. But Valaena's slowly dropped as her eyes widened, Nymeria saw it as she looked to the lord before gapping. Rhaenyra cried out softly with a smile as Rhaella chirped, Catelyn sobbed quietly, smiling to the girl and Rodrik who smiled in pride himself. Slowly as they pulled to a stop Jaime Lannister was dropped at his mother and wife's feet.

"By the time they knew it we we're already on them," Robb spoke as they all dismounted as the dragons roared, startling Jaime who leapt backwards. Rhaella shrieked the loudest, flashing her wings at him. He looked to Rhaenyra before spotting Catelyn.

"Ah Lady Stark," he greeted as the woman glared. "I'd offer you my sword but I seem to have lost it," he smirked as the mother growled.

"It is not your sword I want," she hissed. "My daughters, my husband. I want them back," she demanded as he sighed.

"I don't have them," Jaime spoke before doing a sweep as he froze when he saw blue eyes. "Valaena?" he asked confused and slightly nervous. The blue-eyed girl beside her looked between them in confusion.

"Mother?" she asked.

XIV

**End. So sorry! Do with that what you will! But I do hope you guys are enjoying. Please tell me what you think!**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** _Great! Here you go!_

**hateme101:** _Great, yeah I like how they're protective of the Starks! Oh believe me I hated it too. Lol, I like your picture! I'll get one as soon as I can._

**UnknownReaderHasJoined:** _I had to throw another thing in replacement for Robb. But don't worry, Rhae is already planning. He's always ridiculous in his payments because as they said he tries to unload his children on everyone. But yeah she's always had dreams/visions since she was child and during her sickness she seemed to have destructive ones._

**LunaDoesArt**: _That's cool, your still Luna! Glad I can try and keep him in character, I'm trying for all of them but they might go out occasionally. I do really like that idea for the fires because it's interesting as most are solid but Dany's were mixed with fire colors I think. Well just work on it whenever you can that's what I used to do during work and school._

**NicoleR85:** _I knew they'd have to marry off an unborn kid, especially with their bloodline. Anyone would want a kid with that. I'm popping them out as soon as possible!_

**ej101:** _Yep. Well she'll learn but they're also meant to be dreams too, she's gonna try._

**_~Rusty14~_**


	16. XV

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue. This will be more a mixture of the book than the show from now on and some filling. ENJOY!**

**Chapter rating: T**

**I am sorry if Jaime surprised people. But how do you guys think BAELA would feel about learning that her dad is Jaime?**

XV

The following morning Rhaenyra walked through the camp in search of Baela who took off after last night, Valaena was silent as she stared at Jaime who looked to her destroyed. Robb and Theon were beyond shocked as Catelyn looked to Valaena stunned, she never knew. The woman spat at the Lannisters too, but it was mostly against _Cersei_, as she thought now. Valaena was quick to retire when the man was dragged to his cage while his ex-lover stayed in and refused to see anyone else, Lynara was continuously kicked out by the other who snarled back. Baela was still missing and Rhaenyra worried for her safety.

"Theon have you seen her?" she asked her friend who shook his head. He had been looking for her too, Robb was talking to his lord's, now that they had Jaime they might be able to swap him back for Ned and the girls. Tywin's favored child of all.

"Rhae," Rudy called out panting as he and Edrick panted after running up to her.

"Baela took off to the forests," the boy panted, bracing his hands against his knees. "She's been there all night!" he said in dismay while the girl growled about to go in the direction.

"My Lady," a soldier stopped all three as Rhaenyra turned, hair getting in her face. But she saw the look on the soldier's face, and she knew what it meant.

"N-no," she stuttered, feeling her heart break. She couldn't take this now.

"I'm so sorry," he handed her the note as she sobbed softly. Edrick hugged her while Rudy took the letter for her, placing a hand to her back for comfort as she cried. The dragons cried out as they flew to her, stumbling into her legs as she wept. Not understanding why, the little ones climbed on her and cried out with her, the soldier excused himself as he returned to his job.

"Go. We'll tell Theon and he'll go talk with Baela," Rudy ordered. Knowing his lady wanted to be there for both her husband and Baela, but her job was now to Robb. As the two went in search of the Greyjoy who was still scouring the camp, Rhaenyra took off for her husband with her daughters clinging on.

Jogging around she continued to see dozens of men bowing their heads to her with 'my Lady' it had already gone through camp. She heard grunts before going in that direction, her girls crying to her in confusion as Catelyn sobbed while Nymeria and Lynara pulled her away. The Dornish woman didn't seem disturbed in comforting the woman who cried while Lynara sobbed too. Ned had been one of her closest friends and now he was gone. Rhaenyra ran to her husband, realizing the noise was him hitting the tree with his sword.

"Robb! Stop!" she cried out as he breathed heavily. Crying as she gaped at his state, he dropped his ruined sword and turned to her as she covered her mouth before hugging him as he cried against her shoulder. "Oh my love, I am so sorry," she cried while holding Robb as he cried against her. Not caring about the appearance, Rhaenyra kept his head tucked against her shoulder as both mourned the father who raised them, he was Robb's father but the closest thing his friends had to a father, including Theon. Humming softly she started to run a hand through his curly hair as he cried.

"I'll kill them all," he cried as the confused dragons came closer. Rhaella gently huffed against Robb's arm, trilling as she rubbed her head against his side, her sisters quickly curled around them to aid in trying to comfort Robb when Grey Wind came up too.

"They have the girls, love," she whispered to him as he breathed. "We need to get them back! We can't lose them too!" she cried out as Grey Wind licked her cheek. Robb kissed her softly as he thought about Sansa and Arya, his little sisters who he was meant to protect. The two stayed in that small ball, animals too, for a bit as another guard came up. Leaping a good distance as Rhaella and Rhaenys hissed, screeching flashing their larger wings.

"My Lord, My Lady," he greeted as they separated. "Lady Obara has sent me to tell you her father Prince Oberyn would be joining us soon," he revealed as Robb nodded. "Please excuse me," he begged before walking off, either to keep a distance from the animals or give them privacy to mourn.

Rhaenyra laid her head against Robb's, cupping his face as she pressed another kiss to his lips. Rhaella chirping and nudged their faces making both giggle or chuckle, she purred as Robb pet her head. "Go," she urged the dragons and wolf who detangled from their masters before leaving the dragons didn't cling to him as much anymore but flew above him as he jogged off, further away to no doubt hunt away from the camp. "Stay with me," she begged as he nodded, forehead still pressed to hers. "We'll get through this. And then we will kill them all," she looked into Robb's eyes as he gave her a harsh kiss.

XV

Rhaenyra held onto the boat heading to Riverrun as she tried to spy on the other boats before spotting Baela sitting with Theon who tried to talk to her with Smalljon, both then shrugged, indicating they gave up. Rhaenyra though could see her sneaking peeks at the boat carrying Jaime with the Dornish sisters. She sat in one with Robb, Catelyn and Brynden Tully, the "Blackfish" Robb's great-uncle. But catching Riverrun stopped her as she saw the 'water castle' someone once described it because once they closed the spillways, water flooded and the moats prevented anyone from invading. But it was huge, she remember Ned once saying that if fully stocked and manned, Riverrun could be under siege for 2 years, maybe more if they cautioned. The dragons were flying around and Rhaella surprised some by diving into the water and came up with a small fish bringing a smile to her mother and even Robb who looked as Rhaenys mimicked her. Alysanne didn't do it as much but tried a few times, she just seemed to like the water over her scales as she flew through the throngs of boats going through the Water Gate. They flew over it too, stunning the guards who watched with awe as Edmure, noticed them fly lower and landed in the stairwell as he waited for the boats. Catelyn was the first to leave the boat and embrace her younger brother who held her in comfort, whispering his sorrow for Ned, the man who truly was like a brother to him. Brynden helped Rhaenyra out of the boat while her daughters shrieked to her before flying off, Rhaella instantly started to fish once again while the other two flew around the enclosed area. Robb allowed his mother and uncle to go and visit with his grandfather while Rhaenyra waited for her lords and planned to go pray with them in the Godswood. Baela paused when she looked to her mother and froze, looking down she came up and yanked on her cloak. Without speaking the two decided to go talk to get everything out and in the open. Theon must have gotten to her as he beamed to Rhaenyra who gave him a happy grin and nodded her thanks to even Smalljon who nodded with a smile of his own, having grown close to the warrior maid. Some distrusted Baela because she was Jaime's daughter, despite never knowing who he truly was to her, but the others who've known her forever knew she was a Northern girl, through and through. But when Rhaenyra looked she saw Jaime watching the scene with sad eyes and looked away when he caught her gaze.

"Place Jaime Lannister in a cell," she ordered as the men nodded and took him from the girls who followed to ensure his lockup. Baela watched as he marched past, Edmure noticed and frowned suddenly, he remembered how the girl acted when any Lannister came too close and he always joked with her about it.

"Inside," Robb mumbled as he brushed past his uncle, Baela looked to him sharply and down again. Rhaenyra approached and sotly took her friend's hand with adoration in her eyes, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before walking up to the chambers with the rest of the household staff joining Riverrun. The dragons continued to search for Grey Wind who had come a different way, Rhaenyra continued as the servant of Riverrun told her what she needed while looking to where everything is and located.

XV

Rhaenyra opened her windows as her dragons flew in, squealing as they played, flying to their small 'bed' where furs were located for their nights. Suddenly the girls squealed when Rhaella snagged a burnt trout from Rhaenys who tried to take it back, smiling she shook her head as they fought. She knew dragons would fight and refused to get in between them, that was just a risky bite she did not want to try, instead she gave a sharp whistle which caught Rhaella's attention as she looked for a moment before tossing the piece in the air as they all dove for it more playfully.

"Will you keep the windows open?" Robb asked as he and Grey Wind entered.

"Possibly, they're safe here, with our men camped out and the girls need the practice. I cannot just keep them locked up any longer," she sighed in defeat, wishing she could do that instead.

"Such a mother you are," he joked as she giggled before standing as he kissed her forehead. "Will you join our men in prayer?" he asked as she nodded.

"Of course," she smiled. Catelyn and Edmure went to see Hoster while the northerners went to the weirwood tree to pray. Rhaenyra joined her husband and his people in praying to their Gods, she was loved by the few lords loyal because she prayed to the Old, Valyrian were kept to her in heritage and kinship, Valaena and Baela adopted the Old Gods. The elder maid had been raised in the New Gods eyes and mostly took to the Northern Gods so she could blend in better with her lady and daughter.

As they entered the woods, Rhaenyra saw the men who followed the Old, swords out in front while praying; Umber father-son duo side-by-side as more men were spread out before some got up to leave, having finished their prayers. Robb led his wife to a secluded part of the Godswood, facing the Heart tree as Rhaenyra knelt and bowed her head, Robb followed and produced his sword, point in the ground, hand on his hilt. Soft shrieks and chirps echoed as the dragons joined the prayers while Rhaenys lightly nipped her mother's cloak, Rhaella though just sat there watching her mother as Alysanne looked around before flying up, enjoying the trees. Robb knelt beside his wife as he watched the dragons pester her for either attention or to play, Rhaenys in particular, he saw Rhaella look at the tree. But she continued to sit there, moving with the dragons as they moved her while she continued to keep her hands together in her lap. He noticed a few looked to her and seen amusement through some, but when Rhaella hissed sharply the two ceased their movements as they sat in silence for a few moments before she flew off, her sisters following.

"Quite a sharp personality she has," Rhaenyra spoke softly, surprising her husband who looked to her as she looked down, having watched them leave. "I don't know how to handle that," she whispered as he frowned.

"Like any mother, trial and error," he whispered as she frowned.

"I'm praying they remain loyal. Don't turn on me for nothing," she whispered as he frowned. Taking her hand he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, he didn't like how she was degrading herself.

"You are the very first person to ever have dragons, you will learn. Your Grandfather could not birth dragons," he hissed as she looked down, remembering the story of her brother's birth at the Summerhall.

"I think I can do this," she whispered as he smiled. "With help," she hinted as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"No. I prayed for all of your siblings' safety. And mine. The safe path to the Gods our fallen have to take to them; Ned, Dany's baby," she sniffed as he sighed. Not having known. "And possibly Drogo. He gained an infection and it left him comatose. As a Dothrak. It will not be long."

"Good prayers. Loving ones," he whispered. Praying to the Gods to listen to hers. She looked to the face as her husband bowed his own head with his prayers. She thought of the few times she was in the Godswood, most with Robb and a few times would make anyone blush. Robb standing is what brought her out of her thoughts before he helped her up and turned, coming face to face with Catelyn who must have been in thought as well.

"Cat?" Rhaenyra called out softly as she took her hand, gently shaking her head she gave a soft smile.

"Mother. I'm calling a council," Robb spoke, hand against his wife's back.

"You should see your grandfather, he asked to see you," Catelyn tried before Robb shook his head.

"I will. But we need to have a meet," he demanded as Catelyn frowned.

"He is sick Robb, very."

"Ser Edmure told us," Robb spoke when Rhaenyra looked down, the old man seemed so nice from the stories she heard. "I am sorry Mother, for all. But we have a problem," he started.

"Renly has vowed for his brother's crown," Rhaenyra started, knowing the problem. It had confused her as she assumed he'd join Stannis, his elder brother and so did Catelyn it appeared.

"Renly?" she questioned as Robb nodded and watched the rest of his men rise and sheathed their own swords.

"Yes, My Lady," Lord Glover spoke as he came closer. "We all thought he would join his brother too," he knew that's what she meant. As the group marched into the Keep the dragons followed with Grey Wind, once they entered Rhaenyra was curious to see the tables arraigned a square. Once everyone sat she saw Edmure sat in the high seat of the Tullys, with Blackfish at his side, and his father's bannermen arrayed to right and left and along the side tables that the young woman did not know. She sat with her husband and mother by law facing the current Lord Tully across the tables while Rhaella shoved her head into her lap, the northern lords sat opposite, fewer they were. The Greatjon sat at Robb's left hand, and then Theon Greyjoy; Galbart Glover and Lady Mormont on the right of Catelyn. Lord Rickard Karstark, a man who looked devastated and Rhaenyra knew why. He had lost two sons in the battle against Jaime and awaiting his third son's fate against Tywin, he wished for the Kingslayer's head, he was also among the one who held caution to Valaena after learning of Baela's birth.

As the night continued on the dragons were becoming agitated when men shouted too loud or slammed their cups to hard. Rhaenyra was soothing them when Valaena joined with Baela, the other dragons fled to them instantly as the golden one hissed and almost took a chunk from a river lord's hand when he accidentally caught her tail with his foot. They were getting bigger and more aggressive in their caution, Rhaella had already bitten a few guards who claimed fault and Grey Wind protected them with no problem, he seemed to be the only one not getting snipped at. It was bad that Rhaenyra started to tone herself out while petting Rhaella who purred and trilled at being stroked. Robb knew when he looked to her and saw her eyes lower and stared at her dragon who he softly pet as well, she seemed to accept his petting more and more each day.

"Renly is not the king," Robb called out, deciding to get his wife's attention again as she looked to him.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord. He put your father to death," Galbart Glover spoke in disbelief.

"Then it makes him evil. I do not know that it makes Renly king. Joffrey is still Robert's eldest trueborn son, so the throne is rightfully his by all the laws of the realm. Were he to die, and I do mean to see that he will, his younger brother, Tommen, is next in line," Robb spoke out as Valaena bit her lip, leaning down to Rhaenys a bit more who trilled curious. Baela frowned noticing as Alysanne nudged her hand while crawling into her lap for the attention while the girl frowned once more and tried to push the creature off her lap.

"He is no more a Lannister," another lord called out while Rhaenyra frowned.

"But Lord Renly is still the youngest of the three," she spoke out softly, though many quieted down to listen. "If Joffrey or Tommen were to die, Lord Stannis would ascend next, as he is Lord Renly's _older_ brother," Rhaenyra finished as Robb smirked.

"My wife is correct. If Bran cannot be lord before me, Renly cannot rule before Stannis," he spoke with Lady Mormont agreeing while Rhaella growled when Robb stopped petting her but purred as her mother continued.

"Renly is crowned," said Marq Piper. "Highgarden and Storm's End support his claim. If Winterfell, Riverrun and the Dornish add their strength to his-"

"Our father will not follow a Baratheon," Obara spoke out as she came up from switching her guard with Tully men.

"He should," one demanded as Nymeria hissed causing Rhaella to suddenly lift her head with a small growl. Robb worried it'd cause a fight before soothing everyone with his own demand.

"Stannis has the right by being the second born," Robb called out.

"Do you mean for us to declare for Stannis?" Edmure asked.

"I do not know," Robb frowned, Rhaenyra mirrored it too wishing she could answer for her husband. "I prayed to know what to do but no answer came from the Gods," he spoke with a defeated tone. "My father was killed on false lies. We will be the traitors if Joffrey is the lawful King," he claimed as Rhaenyra frowned.

"We should wait for the two kings to fight each other and sue for peace. That is what my Lord father would do," Stevron Frey, with a smile that made Rhaenyra's back crawl with ice spiders. Rhaella growled softly, feeling her mother's uneasiness.

"We will never give Lannisters peace," she snarled as her dragons echoed it with growls. "They lost that when they killed Eddard Stark, an innocent and honest man," Rhaenyra spoke as Catelyn looked down, having thought to ask about it herself.

"The only peace the Lannisters will get from me is this," Robb snarled as he unsheathed his sword as the men cheered along with the Sand sisters who had joined, hovering near the Velaryon duo.

"Must we have bloodshed?" Catelyn asked not wanting to listen anymore. Many growled out their versions of yes while Rhaenyra held Catelyn's hand tight, understanding the gentle heart her mother by law held. Rhaella confusingly trilled and licked Catelyn's hand softly to comfort her.

"Had they not killed my father, your lord husband. They may have had a chance, now there will be no peace," Robb called as men echoed his cheer, pounding on the tables and drew their own swords.

"Some women do not understand the way men are, they too gentle. The softer sex," Lord Karstark spoke softly as all the women present sent him a whithering glare.

"Give me Cersei Lannister and I will show you how gentle I truly am, Lord Karstark," Catelyn spat out as some drew back, not expecting that from the once gentle natured woman. Her childrens' safety withdrew all others' from Catelyn's mind, other than her own blood and wards she raised, she would risk everything to protect her sons and daughters. Rhaenyra saw it and held the woman's hand more, wishing she could aid her mourning mother by law, she could tell her dragons were some help, their constant need for attention.

"Not all women feel the same, some will happily watch another die a slow, agonizing, painful death," a voice spoke as everyone turned to see a hateful Baela glaring in a direction.

"And who would you like to see die?" the angry father asked, wanting to know.

"Any Lannister who doesn't leave us alone; Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey. The lot of them," she snarled as Alysanne growled softly. Robb had furrowed his brows when a name hadn't passed her lips but he knew better. That brought a war of words from the men who shouted their own desires of death and revenge for their fallen families. The Dornish also shouted their own desires, mostly for the Clegane responsible for their aunt and cousins' death. Robb had sat back down on a bench, listening to the responses, a frown on his own face before Rhaenyra took it, leaving Rhaella to comfort Catelyn, the woman didn't mind as she continued to pet the dragon. He looked to her and stared into her violet eyes, feeling more confident as she smiled to him, cradling his hand in both of hers. But the louder the men became the louder her dragons started to growl and become more agitated before the Greatjon spoke out, loudly.

"My Lords!" he boomed as the dragons growled softly and even they quieted down, surprising the Stark trio who looked to them with shock. "Here is what I say to those kings," he spat before bowing his head at the women Robb was surrounded with in apology. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine, from some flowery seat in Highgarden? What do they know of the Wall or the wolfswood or the barrows of the First Men? Even their gods are wrong. The Others may take the Lannisters too." He reached and drew his immense two-handed greatsword that Rhaenyra thought of Ice for the moment. "Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we married, and the only dragon left is ours!" He pointed at Robb and Rhaenyra, with the blade. The actual dragons growled and hissed surrounding their mother and father, protectively. "_There_ sits the only king and queen I mean to bow _my_ knee to, m'lords," he thundered. "The King and Queen in the North!" Kneeling with his sword at their feet as they rose together, Rhaenyra felt weird as Robb grabbed her hand.

"I'll have peace on _those_ terms," Lord Karstark said. "They can keep their red castle and their iron chair as well." He eased his longsword from its scabbard. "The King and Queen in the North!" he said, kneeling beside the Greatjon for them as Rhaenyra felt tears prick her eyes, willing them to stay down as her dragons growled softly.

"Am I you brother now and always?" Theon asked as he stood, willing to pledge to them.

"Now and always," Robb spoke as the dragons chittered and hissed, Rhaenyra nodded, not being able to speak.

"Then my sword is yours in victory and defeat, from this day until my last day," Theon knelt, sword out.

"The King of Winter! The Dragon Queen!" Maege Mormont screamed as the lords all stood to join as the dragons shrieked loudly and harshly from the noises as Baela smiled, watching not seeing her mother sneak out. But they continued to chant and bang on the tables the words muffled to Robb and Rhaenyra who smiled to him when he looked down to her.

"King in the North," she added as he grinned, looking back at their people.

XV

"Sounds like quite a party out there," Jaime spoke softly as he stared into the blue eyes of sorrow.

"You know why I'm here," she asked, coming closer as the two guards bowed their heads and walked a bit away to give her some privacy.

"I had no idea you were here," he tried desperately as she swallowed.

"Does it matter?" she asked as he winced. "I know Jaime," she hissed as he looked to her feeling desperate again.

"Val, I swear-"

"I don't want to hear it. Why did you do it?" she asked as he bit back a retort.

"There are quite a few things that could be the answer to that question," he barked back as she glared.

"You know which one I care most about," she growled, eyes burning with fire as he looked down.

"I can't answer you Valaena. I am sorry," he apologized as she scoffed.

"You know I actually thought you loved me," she commented softly as he looked to her, shock in his eyes. "Stupid right?" she asked as he stuttered. "Goodbye Jaime," she spoke before turning and walked out, willing her tears down as he watched her.

XV

**End of chapter! How was it? Honest do you guys see something between Jaime and Valaena and maybe Baela? Also how did you like their 'coronation' basically?**

**LunaDoesArt:** _I was truly torn between Ser Barristan and Jaime, they're sadly among my favorites so I decided to flip a coin! Literally, lol. But don't worry that will be severely explained very soon. Oh I hated how they did those, should've been better! Well just find time when you can, I usually do on days off or when I first wake up. I'll try and read it soon!_

**NicoleR85:** _Glad you like it. Hope you like this one._

**UnknownReaderHasJoined:** _I'm grateful, I thought they sucked, lol, I don't write them a lot. But I was torn between him and Selmy, I love them both! But yes this will change a few things, I hope you guys like 'em. Happy for that too! And Dorne is AWESOME~_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** _Great! Here is this one!_

**Isurus2317:** _Yep He's one of my favorites and flipped for it. Hope you enjoy this one!_

**ej101:**_ I really liked Jaime for it! But I also loved Ser Barristan as him too. We'll see on how they both take it._

**Patriot112:** _Glad you've read and enjoyed it! It's popped into my mind a few times~ Hope you enjoy!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	17. XVI

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XVI

Rhaenyra moaned softly as she woke to Robb's fingers touching her back, she could hear her dragons shrieking and crying out as they fished. Brynden had joked saying they'll run out of fish if they girls stayed at Riverrun with how big they were getting, but had been more than happy to watch over the girls when the queen was absent. _Queen_. That still sounded weird to her. She never thought she'd regain her original status, not that it was a big deal to her, but she knew many would claim otherwise. She did not care though. Lips pressing against her forehead distracted her and made her eyes open as she looked to him, his Tully blue eyes piercing her violet ones that he swore shifted when her emotions ran high. Angry and upset they darken and glow like a fire, happy and love they were light and bright, but again he swore they narrowed when she wanted sex. She would say his shift as well and he believes her with a chuckle before pressing in for another kiss.

"Good morning, My King," she greeted as he cupped the back of her head, pulling her up for another kiss as he groaned, feeling himself slip from her warmth.

"Hello to you My Queen," he smirked. "My Dragon Queen," he smirked as she grinned with a giggle.

"That would make you what? My Wolf King?" she asked with a sly smirk while biting her lip as he hummed. Thumbs running over her hips as she rocked them back and forth, groans started to leave his throat as she reached back and grabbed his hardening cock. Carefully easing herself back onto him she gasped softly, eyes rolling back while she continued to rock back and forth, fingers braced on his stomach. Groans left Robb as he aided her as his hips moved with her, his glazed eyes watched her move, the fluid motions of her hips, they've spent their nights in Riverrun almost up every night. "If I did not know any better Husband I would say you are trying to impregnate me," she grinned as he huffed a laugh.

"A sight I cannot wait to see," he moaned as he grabbed her hips harder, not bringing pain but pleasure to the Dragon Queen who growled softly. "You big with my child, _my_ babe," Robb whispered against her bruised lips as she clenched her face feeling her build up tighten. It seemed to invigorate him to thrust harder as she dug her nails into his shoulders. His lips latched onto her nipples as they were perky and swaying in front of him.

"Gods, I will always be large," she laughed as he chuckled deeply, tongue twirling around the breast as he also nipped it.

"A herd of children. With our looks and power," he smirked as she grinned before bouncing harder, it was only going to take a few more well aimed hits before she seized, walls tightening to a point he could not move as he groaned and loved it. She collapsed onto him before he continued, desperate to reach his end as she whimpered, feeling a delicious tingle as he cummed. Breathing harshly, their sweat covered bodies cooled with the open window, Rhaenyra panted as she could now hear the dragons once more over her own blood pounding, but as her ear was pressed to Robb's chest she could hear his thundering heart.

"A herd of children," she beamed as he grinned pressing another kiss to her lips before the dragons interrupted by flying in and dropping a burnt fish as they paused. Grey Wind lifted his head from the bed before lying his head back down and groaning softly.

Robb could see right now that the dragons were growing quicker, they were already twice their original size and he's seen Rhaella and Rhaenys grow bolder and snatch food from Grey Wind who's nipped their hides in irritation before snatching his carcass back, growling sharply when Rhaenys has tried to retake it. Rhaella though stares him down until he snarls and she looks away, Rhaenyra worried she'd hurt him once she grew too big. But she's seen Rhaella purr and nudge Grey Wind's face when wanting food as he'd walk away to allow her to feast, happily doing so. She hoped he'd show that he still provided for her even as she grows.

XVI

**(King's Landing)**

Tyrion whistled as he waddled in with a grin as he saw the befuddled looks on the council's face when he entered. His sister looked like she swallowed a lemon and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"Father sends his regards," Tyrion spoke as he produced his letter, with his father's seal and special gold wax.

"What regards?" she snarled shooting up from the King's chair that she occupied while he took the Hand's. Lord Varys had examined it before it was taken quite roughly. "My lord father has sent my brother to sit in his place in this council. He asks that we accept Tyrion as the Hand of the King, until such time as he himself can join us," she snarled out as everyone tensed. "I sent for Father and an army and he sends me _you_," she spat as he grinned.

"You are right. _Father_ sent me, he is fighting a war. A war started by our King," Tyrion started before pausing as his sister's face morphed into their House animal's at the mention of her son. "My Lords if you would be kind enough to permit me a moment with my sister in private?" he asked as they all nodded and stood.

"Of course. Call if we shall be needed My Lord, Your Grace," Varys spoke as he left first, Pycelle, Slynt and Littlefinger were last to leave at slower rates.

"How did you convince Father?" she asked as he scoffed.

"If I could convince _Father_ of something then I would be emperor of the world by now," Tyrion joked as she glared.

"I am Joffrey's Regent, I sent him a _royal command_," she snarled as Tyrion just looked at her.

"Yes you gave him a command and he ignored you," Tyrion mocked her. "He is fighting a war because of what your son did," he growled out as Cersei bit her lip with a grimace.

"He was instructed to pardon Stark, to allow him to take the black. The man would have been out of our way forever, and we might have made peace with that son of his, but Joff took it upon himself to give the people a better show. What was I to do? He called for Lord Eddard's head in front of half the city. Janos Slynt and Ser Ilyn went ahead and shortened the man without a word from me!" Her hand tightened into a fist. "And the High Septon claims we profaned Baelor's Sept with blood, after lying to him about our intent."

"He has a point," claimed Tyrion. "So this _Lord Slynt_, he was part of it, was he? Tell me, whose fine idea was it to grant him Harrenhal and named him to the council? Clearly he's an imbecile."

"Littlefinger made the arrangements. We needed Slynt's gold cloaks. Eddard Stark was plotting with Renly and he'd written to Lord Stannis, offering him the throne. We might have lost all," she sighed as he growled.

"We're at war with his son. If yours had kept Lord Stark's head then we would not be in this situation," Tyrion pointed out as Cersei frowned. "Along those fine points, whose idea was it to dismiss Ser Barristan Selmy from the Kingsguard? Was it Joffrey's?" Tyrion asked as she sighed.

"We offered the old fool land and a castle to go with it-"

"You've disgraced a war hero!" Tyrion interrupted before continuing as she almost spoke again. "And the 'old fool' you call him took out _Lord Slynt's_ guards as he left through the Mud Gate, like picking off flies," Tyrion snarled as Cersei flinched at his tone.

"Janos is not as smart as some might think. He posts very little men," she mumbled the last part as they sat in chairs facing one another.

"Ser Barristan was the Lord Commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard. He and Jaime are the only survivors of Aerys Targaryen's seven. The smallfolk talk of him in the same way they talk of Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. What do you imagine they'll think when they see Barristan the Bold riding beside Robb Stark?" he asked as Cersei frowned.

"Why would he join the Stark boy?" she asked not understanding fully he was a northerner, Barristan a southerner.

"So far the Stark boy has not lost a battle and because that is where Rhaenyra Targaryen is," Tyrion pointed out as Cersei frowned.

"What good is a little girl?" she asked scoffing softly.

"She is the last surviving child of the Targaryens and is the Mother of Dragons, if the rumors are to be believed," he commented as her eyes narrowed.

"They are just stories Tyrion," she dismissed, she refused to believe dragons existed. The only thing left of them were beneath their feet in the dungeons.

"But that is one of the reasons Father sent me," Tyrion interjected. "I am here to bring _your_ son to heel and to put a stop to all this nonsense. What I worry about is that Rhaenyra might go to Stannis or Renly to make a deal," he mumbled suddenly as she perked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked wanting to know. If Tyrion suspected something it usually meant a great deal.

"The stories were that Stannis brought Rhaenyra to-"

"-King's Landing, yes he did. Cared for her himself," Cersei shrugged, not understanding.

"What if she played on that little part? If Robb and her were King and Queen of the North-"

"-He'd be King of the South? Why? He wants all 7 kingdoms," she was sure that's what the Baratheon man wanted. Both of them.

"No. I was told he used to visit the young girl when she was in White Harbor, he'd once given her a knife I believe," he mumbled as she narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know all this?" she asked curious how this escaped her knowledge as she has spies on that girl since she was a babe except recently.

"Because I asked her. I was curious about her life growing up, I learned that she went to the Wall, traveled to close northern castles until she grew up," he informed her as she pursed her lips before they curled into a smile. "What?" he frowned, suddenly.

"How much did you learn about her?" Cersei asked suddenly as Tyrion froze, he learned a bit from the Wall, not her uncle though who clamped shut when he learned who he spoke to, and some of the northern people who were too drunk to realize. Though he knew some were tight lipped when something was mentioned and not allowed themselves to speak.

"From what I could get out, the people love her. I even heard a peasant comment how she'd rather risk a Targaryen as Queen then your son as King," Tyrion spoke as her face drew into a snarl.

"She needs to be eliminated," Cersei decided as Tyrion spoke quicker.

"NO! If you do that it'll cause all out war with everyone! The Dornish have sided with the Stark army. You realize if Robb asked, Prince Oberyn could have his brother send more men in _this_ direction, the only kingdom to resist Aegon who had bigger dragons," Tyrion believed the rumors, it was sad, he wanted to believe in them.

"They are only rumors, and as you've said we're already at war," she emphasized. "If she dies, someone will be blamed," she spoke smoothly as he narrowed his eyes.

"She is a Targaryen, the only problem she poses is to _you_ and _your children_ who sit on that throne," he pointed out. "There won't be another blamed because Stannis and Renly _both_ have not even attempted anything. The only thing I got out when she was attacked before was that it was a blonde woman who snuck past the guards," Tyrion trailed off slowly as he thought. Blondes were more common in their home, not even the Stormlands held many fair haired children.

"Anyone can be bought," Cersei deflected as Tyrion looked to her sharply.

"Yes, anyone," he agreed as she hummed while he stood. "I am here only to advise the King," he soothed looking back to her when he turned to leave.

"_Only_ to advise?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes. That is the Hand's job," he nodded before walking away. "The King just might get his Uncle back if he does. We at least have the Stark girls to trade for him," he offered as hope as Cersei froze.

"One," she ground out as he skidded.

"_One_? We had three! The only adult lost his head and I only saw Sansa!" Tyrion snarled as Cersei sighed.

"Arya. The little animal escaped when Ser Meryn went to retrieve her, her dancing master interfered, she fled. Hasn't been seen since, she is likely dead," Cersei spoke, silently hoping she was.

"You better hope not as Robb will be wanting _both_ his sisters," he spoke out as she scoffed.

"She is still engaged to Joffrey until she flowers, he'll put a child in her then. I have been letting the people think that we have Arya," she deflected as he sighed before returning his original direction. "If you find out anything-"

"I will inform you immediately," he spoke before exiting while Bronn grinned. Being completely bored out there with the stick in the mud guard.

"Ready?" he asked, stepping aside as Tyrion walked in front of him.

"Always," the Imp grinned and together they walked off to examine the city and learn what they could.

XVI

**(Riverrun)**

Giggles left the bed as Rhaenyra tried to free herself from Robb who had pinned her. He had left multiple marks and bites on her as she laughed when he had tickled her mercilessly. A knock quickly silenced her as he sighed with a defeated look. Smiling she watched him get up and put his robe on while she pulled the furs higher over herself before leaping out of her skin when Rhaella landed right on the bed, laying in her mother's lap, nudging her hand. She turned to the door as Robb had also paused before opening to see Baela who was smirking when he groaned realizing she had been listening.

"You two sounded like you were having fun," she smirked as he glared.

"What?" he asked sharply but she laughed before coming in as he closed the door. Retrieving the robe she held it up for Rhaenyra who stood after shoving the dragon off. Offering a piece of raw meat the dragon took the piece happily, scorching it as she ate.

"Alright, I tried to leave you guys alone today but Prince Oberyn will be arriving soon. Lady Catelyn has asked me to make sure both of you are up and ready to receive him," Baela requested as Robb nodded.

"Alright, thank you," he thanked as she nodded and left. Knowing Robb could help Rhaenyra get herself ready.

"I will come back to feed the girls if I still need to," Rhaenyra shook her head.

"As long as we remain in Riverrun the girls can hunt for themselves. They seem to be doing good," Rhaenyra commented when Rhaella climbed up onto the window seal still chewing her piece before purring when her mother stroked her back and watched her leap and glide to her hunting sisters. They seemed to like flying over the river.

"Have they even returned?" she asked with a laugh, she pulled a piece of bigger bloodier meat to Grey Wind who's tail wagged when he smelled it but huffed softly before snatching it up.

"A few times during the day but mostly only to sleep at night," Rhaenyra spoke as Baela hummed before leaving as Robb started to dress. Rhaenyra softly sat at the bed and brushed her hair, trying to smooth it down, but there were a few snares that were more stubborn.

"Come here," he spoke softly as he gently took the brush and started to go through her long white hair. She, Valaena and Baela were easily spotted among their army with the light hair, but now he understood why Baela's always looked like it had some gold in her hair, everyone assumed it was just that it was just her hair darkening to a lighter gold, her mother's though had been white, Robb couldn't believe that Jaime was her father.

Once they were dressed the two left with Rudy and Olyvar joining, Hoster had been resting and Robb didn't want to wake him, wanting him to rest. But they were more than happy to wait for Oberyn who was seen marching through. Rhaenyra stood with her husband and their lords, Theon stood alongside Catelyn and Edmure as the Sand Snakes waited eagerly, it brought a smile to the Tully woman who knew the man must be a good father for the girls to await his arrival like her son's direwolf awaits his return. Rhaenyra though was more worried about the dragons, she didn't know where they were and it drew worry from her.

"Prince Oberyn," Robb's voice brought her back to the present as she saw Oberyn dismount and happily greeted Robb.

"King Robb," he beamed, no sarcasm seen or heard, he gripped the younger man's forearm.

"Thank you for traveling all this way," Robb thanked him as the man smirked.

"Of course. Your father was a true and honorable man, we would happily go against the Lannisters," his though seemed to drift through the crowd which brought Robb's attention.

"My wife, Queen Rhaenyra of House Targaryen," he introduced Rhaenyra who smiled to Oberyn who stared at her with awe. She looked identical to her brother, Rhaegar.

"And Mother to Dragons if rumors are to be believed," he pressed as she sighed softly, realizing he must've been looking for them. Not looking away from him she whistled, confusing him before all three dropped and shrieked at him and his men who leapt back in shock. Oberyn was stunned and shocked as his daughters grinned, finding it humorous, the woman beside the youngest, Tyene, yelped in fear as Grey Wind approached as well. "So they are true," he smirked, kneeling down as Rhaella sniffed his air deeply. Suddenly she hissed softly, aimed at his belt, curious he lifted the knife as she growled along with Rhaenys and Alysanne.

"What is it?" Robb asked worried.

"A poisoned knife," the Prince grinned to their shock. "They are good. The red one. She smelled it instantly," he chuckled as the dragons came to their mother.

"The red is named Rhaella," Rhaenyra claimed as he nodded with an 'ah.' "Rhaenys, the gold one. Alysanne my blue," she added as he hummed curious as his eyes went to the gold dragon, named after his niece.

"Good names," he praised as she smiled softly. "They are bigger than I thought," Oberyn commented as he walked around them, all three watching him with caution.

"The girls are near a year in three moons," Robb claimed, knowing when the dragons had been born.

"I heard they were the size of cats?" he questioned as the dragons were bigger, they above their mother's knees.

"When they were born," Rhaenyra spoke as Rhaella crooned to her. "But they grow as they eat," she informed as Oberyn nodded.

"Come Prince Oberyn. We can discuss our plans," Robb spoke up as Oberyn nodded, eager to learn the Northern plans for battle, while Rhaenyra aided the Dornish in set up their camp, urging her daughters off.

XVI

Ellaria who Rhaenyra had been quickly introduced to linked arms with the paramour of her ally. Ellaria complained softly about the wet mud and damp air, Rhaenyra agreed, preferring the cold unlike her new friend who claimed to miss the heat.

"I can guarantee that you will be reunited with the beloved heat you love, I, on the other hand, will roast," she admitted which brought a howl of laughter from the woman beside. It brought a smile to many of the servants who had noticed them walking from the castle to walk alongside the river. The dragons flew overhead, shrieking and playing as they fished, they noticed the dragons would always push each other down with their feet as two would twirl with something clutched in their talons.

"They truly are gorgeous," Ellaria spoke as they stopped, Rudy and Tyene had been walking side-by-side with behind them a bit, it was no show that Tyene was Ellaria's favored and eldest. Rhaenyra had asked if she could learn more about the Sand Snakes and Dorne, and she has learned quite a bit.

"Yes and very noisy," Rhaenyra joked as she laughed. Alysanne had just landed with an uncooked fish before scorching it as her mother cooed to her softly in Valyrian. _"ñuhys zaldrīzes tala,"_ **(My dragon daughter,)** the blue dragon trilled as she ate her fish whole while crooning to her mother and stretching up to be pet, her face now fit in her mother's hand. Oberyn had not been lying, they all expected the dragons to be smaller, but they were already nearing a year soon. They become bigger next year.

"Your Grace!" Olyvar Frey called out as Rhaenys landed with a hiss and flashed her golden wings as Ellaria gripped the lady's arm fearfully. The squire froze at the furious green-eyed dragon who growled as her mother lightly tapped her head as Rhaella continued to hunt, not bothered like her younger sisters.

_"Kelītīs,"_ **(Halt)** she ordered as they did so before answering the squire. "Yes, what is it?" she asked softly, bringing Ellaria with her as the woman eyed the dragons, noting how she would hiss or growl at someone coming too close to her mother.

"A-a raven has been sent. From Lor-King Stannis," he stuttered as Rhaenyra confusingly raised an eyebrow, eyes a tad narrowed.

"Explain," she ordered as he nodded with a firm motion.

"With King Robert's death, his younger brother Lord Stannis has named himself King. But his… his letter has something you should hear for your own ears, Your Grace," he added the last part still learning. Rhaenyra nodded and urged both her younger daughters back to the castle or to their sister. As the five marched back into Riverrun, Ellaria quickly went to her lover's side with her oldest daughter as Rudy joined Theon. Robb who had been in the hall reading a letter.

"Have Valaena brought in," Robb ordered as Rhaenyra frowned.

"Alright," she gave a soft agreement before turning to Edrick, who had been petting Grey Wind, nodded and ran off. "What is it?" she asked as she turned back. Robb, instead of answering her, gave her the letter as she read it, eyes almost bulging out. The dragons suddenly flew in as men moved to accommodate their space.

_"All men know me for the trueborn son of Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, by his lady wife Cassana of House Estermont. I declare upon the honor of my House that my brother Robert, our late king, left no trueborn issue of his body, the boy Joffrey, the boy Tommen, and the girl Myrcella being abominations born of incest between Cersei Lannister and her brother Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. By right of birth and blood, I do this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Let all true men declare their loyalty. Done in the Light of the Lord, under the sign and seal of Stannis of House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms."_ Rhaenyra almost felt… sick? But they were like her, of siblings, but her family has been doing it since even before The Doom, to keep their bloodlines pure, for the dragons.

"So Joffrey, Myrcella & Tommen are not of the Baratheon bloodline, therefore no claim to the Iron Throne," she spoke as Robb nodded. But why was he wanting Valaena brought in.

"Your Grace?" the woman in question called out. Baela, sadly was with her too. Robb nodded to her as Rhaenyra swallowed before giving the note to her caregiver as they all watched her reaction. Robb, most of all. As she started to read it, her face fell into a frown before her eyes widened as her mouth slowly fell open, she blinked rapidly before swallowing. "Why did you show me this?" she asked, anger in her tone, fiery blue eyes piercing Robb's calm Tully ones.

"To show you Val. To show you who he really is," Robb spoke as the woman who helped raise him glared sharply.

"I know exactly who this man is, better than you, _King Robb_," she spoke sharply, when one of the lords looked ready to speak at her rudeness Robb shook his head. He knew he was asking for it when he aimed this at Valaena who truly had no idea Jaime had fathered children with his sister. "So, Joffrey Baratheon is no Baratheon, he's a bastard born of incest," she spoke loudly and clearly. Indicating she did not care.

"Yes. It means Stannis Baratheon is the true heir," Robb spoke as Valaena bit her lip, he knew that she would claimed Rhaenyra the best heir but she would refuse, as always.

"What will we do?" Rhaenyra asked as Robb shrugged, unsure himself.

"I don't know," he spoke as the Lords spoke among themselves.

"How about we finish this tomorrow?" Oberyn suggested, aiding Robb in learning how to rule. Seeing the tiredness in the young man himself, he decided to help in dismissing the meeting with a suggestion as Robb took it.

"Yes," he agreed, the lords all too happily agreed as they leapt up or eagerly spoke about retiring as Rhaenyra stroked Rhaella's nose while Edrick played with Rhaenys who tried to pounce on his feet.

"Go as well," she encouraged as the boy nodded and returned with Lynara who had taken to caring for the boy. Baela gently guided her mother from the hall to talk and discuss what they learned, Catelyn had gone to talk with her brother and uncle.

"We still have to go see your Grandfather, My Love," she spoke as they entered their chambers while he sighed softly.

"I know," he claimed as he sat in a chair while Alysanne softly greeted him, purring as he stroked her face and ran his large hand down her growing neck. "I was going to ask Mother to see him before supper," he commented as she smiled.

"How about earlier?" Petting her two older dragons who crooned at the feeling. "Come along My Love," she encouraged as Robb sighed before getting back up. She smiled as she dragged him up by his hand while the dragons shrieked at him happily, Robb was certain now, their moods matched up with his wife's as he smiled too.

"Alright, alright. We'll go now," he conceded as she very much wished to meet the elder man who fathered Catelyn Stark and Edmure Tully. Bryden had told her stories when she would sometimes stand alongside him on the battlement watching her dragons, he joked about them preferring fish over deer, they'd spotted Grey Wind eating off a deer carcass while the girls continued to fish. Together they made their way up to see Catelyn and Edmure about to go inside.

"Lady Catelyn, Lord Edmure," Rhaenyra caught them. "Might we join you?" she asked as they nodded with smiles.

"Of course," Catelyn beamed happy that Robb was getting to meet his grandfather after so long. Carefully they entered the chambers of Hoster Tully as Rhaenyra hung back with Bryden who had decided to open his brother's windows. The old man was withered and shrunken, she overheard Bryden mumble to her as she stood alongside him, his old Tully eyes were dull and he was pale. But seeing Robb he smiled and lit up which made Rhaenyra smile as well, he was happy to see his eldest grandchild.

"Robb. My grandson. King in the North," he greeted as the young man sat on the side of his bed, holding his grandfather's hand. A small smile on his face as he looked to him.

"Hello Grandfather," Robb greeted while the elder man beamed.

"My boy you are grown. I last saw you as a squalling newborn," he smirked which brought a grin to his grandson's face.

"Aye, how do you feel?" he asked worried as the old man scoffed.

"I will be fine. Just a simple sickness," he coughed while Maester Vyman offered him dreamwine. "I hear you finally married the Targaryen girl. Rhaenyra Stormborn?" he asked as Robb gave a soft 'uh' at the old name for the girl for being born during the worst storm in history.

"I am right here My Lord," Rhaenyra spoke up softly as she slowly joined, the man looked to the young girl his daughter had taken as her own. And Hoster saw a true northern Targaryen; her hair was still it's pure white while braided like a northerner.

"A beautiful girl. A dragon," he whispered as she laughed softly.

"I can reassure you, My Lord. I am not a dragon," she spoke as he smirked. "You can meet the real dragons if you wish," she suggested as everyone looked to her with wonder and slight worry.

"They're here?" he asked. Having thought he heard them.

"Yes," Rhaenyra answered before the dragons flew into the solar as Hoster looked to them shocked. The Maester hadn't met them yet either and yelped softly while Rhaenys shrieked at him. Alysanne slowly walked up to her mother who gently pet her while coming closer to Hoster. "Alysanne," she spoke as the blue dragon climbed up, using Robb's legs, but she sniffed the Tully lord's hand before allowing him to pet her as she purred, he gasped softly as she settled herself against his side.

"I have something to give you both," he spoke as they perked up. A servant entered as they looked to see two pillows being covered by a cloth. He continued to pet the dragon who also lifted her head curiously as Rhaella and Rhaenys surrounded their mother's feet, a small growl emitting from Rhaella as the nervous servant paused.

"Kelītīs," she demanded as the dragon did as she was told. Smiling encouragingly Rhaenyra waved the servant to approach as Hoster smirked. Seeing the posture of his new granddaughter.

"I had these made fresh," he spoke as they looked at the servants who removed their coverings. The one on the left was an open circlet of hammered bronze incised with the runes of the First Men, surmounted by nine black iron spikes wrought in the shape of longswords. There was a wolf on the front and two on side faced howling with a spike going through the top but behind the design. The one on the right was more feminine, it too was an open circlet with runes, and to her happiness more simple than Robb's, just a bronze band with the markings but thin enough to be a woman's.

"They're beautiful," Rhaenyra spoke in awe of them as Hoster grinned.

"I wanted to give you both something, personal," he spoke, voice getting weaker. His eyes started to drop as Catelyn held his hand while Alysanne trilled confused softly nudging the hand that rested on her back still.

"Robb," Rhaenyra whispered softly and motioned to the crowns.

"Right," he nodded back. "Grandfather, thank you for the gifts," Robb thanked his grandfather who smiled and motioned as Catelyn stood with Edmure to retrieve the crowns resting on the pillows before softly resting them on the King and Queen's heads. Catelyn had crowned Rhaenyra while Edmure put Robb's on, it made Hoster smile, sighing softly as he decided to rest.

"We shall let you rest My Lord, please feel better," Rhaenyra bid as he coughed sofly.

"Please… call me Hoster," he urged in between tired breathes.

"Yes, Hoster," Rhaenyra smiled while Robb beamed to his young wife while his mother and uncle remained beside his grandfather before he urged her out, the dragons slowly left as well as Alysanne was last to leave.

Many bowed when they spotted their leaders leaving, they continued as they smiled to the people before entering their room once more, knowing they'd have to wear these when they go to dinner.

"Are you ready for a lifetime of this My Love?" Rhaenyra asked as he smirked and nodded. Kissing her as a dragon entered shrieking as he sighed, it brought a giggle from the girl who softly stroked the deep red head that growls softly and even nudges Robb's hand.

"Yes," he answered, still thinking about her growing big with his children, he even saw dragons in his future, protecting his home, his wife. Their mother who adored them as her own.

XVI

**End of chapter! Man that's long! I hope you all enjoy it and sorry it took a bit. I've been on a Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts kick and I'm also writing one! Please read and review!**

**LunaDoesArt**: _I've been waiting to finish the first season, basically from here on out it's going to be different and I hope I do good! But yeah I've been rewatching as I write and reading the chapters as I go too._

**NicoleR85**: _I'm glad I hope you like this one!_

**10868letsgo**: _Harsh? How so? And I hope I don't disappoint about their reactions._

**UnknownReaderHasJoined**: _Yeah he's pretty important as he served two kings and could help keep an eye on her. But yes he will be appearing soon. Along with her title it will spread quickly but I don't know how I'm going with this part, so we'll see. Please enjoy! And I hated Robb dying, I'm going to do my best!_

**ej101**: _Yep, been waiting to write this scene forever along with the dragons' birth. I'm debating on those parts and how this would go, and the Dornish will play a big role later on. Please enjoy~_

**Patriot-112**:_ Thank you, I'm glad I was able to do it right. I'm trying to get in the right mindset of everyone else too. I hope you enjoy this and I'll try and ready your story too! Not a bad idea either._

_**~Rusty14~**_


	18. XVII

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XVII

Rhaenyra shifted softly as Rhaella lifted her head, she had been sitting out among the muddy bank once again, avoiding everyone. Nudging her arm once again the female purred and rubbed against her mother's shoulder. Rhaenys and Alysanne quickly joined, they seemed to realize something was wrong with their mother and tried to comfort her.

"Shh," she shushed, laying against Rhaella's front. The female purred in content at aiding her mother and softly closed her eyes, Alysanne tensed and started to growl with warning. Understanding that she was in proximity danger to her daughters, quickly rolled away from Rhaella who turned to face her enemy with Rhaenys somewhat covering her hide. Rhaenyra stayed knelt behind the dragons, she was more valuable as a hostage now and knew her best shot was to remain hidden. Rhaella shrieked loudly and drew herself up a bit high, enough to block her mother with her sisters aide.

"Your Grace," a man called out as the dragons snarled and spat out their warnings. "Please calm them down. I bring you no ill will girl," he spoke softly. Who came out surprised her. It was Ser Barristan Selmy, a man who used to serve her father and then Robert Baratheon, why was he here?

"Tell me why you are here," she ordered as he nodded. Understanding that her distrust was for her own safety.

"When King Robert died, King Joffrey dismissed me from his service," he started as her eyes widened. "So I left, I decided that if I would not serve a just ruler. I will protect my former King's only living blood," he decided before producing something for the girl to gasp in shock. It was Ice, the Valyrian steel greatsword of House Stark.

"_Kelītīs_," she demanded. Used to the word as she effortlessly pushed through her growling children, softly using both hands to pull the blade from its scabbard before nearly vomiting as she saw bloodstains over the steel. "They-"

"Yes," he spoke, solemnly, knowing the dishonor they put on this family blade. Carefully she put it back before looking into the man's eyes as she looked back to the castle she stayed in.

"Come," she urged before shoving through her dragons, beckoning the knight to follow. He did so with some caution as the dragons' heads were nearing his hips, he heard rumors and assumed they were smaller. The red one growled if he walked too close to Rhaenyra, hissing softly if he stared too long. "Do not mind them, they do that to intimidate others," Rhaenyra soothed as he smirked.

"It does well. They are small now but will grow to become bigger," he remembered going with Rhaegar down to see the dragon skulls, from smallest to largest. He even did it with young Rhaenys who sat on her father's arm.

"The noisy one is Rhaella, Alysanne my blue girl and Rhaenys is the golden one," she informed as he nearly faltered. The names, two of the three were her direct blood.

"Good names, Your Grace," he praised as she smirked softly.

"Everyone tells me that. Our ancestors named them after our gods. I will admit that I do not remember their names as well as I should," Rhaenyra claimed as he smirked. "So I chose family names, I do not know why I chose Alysanne, but Rhaella was mother and Rhaenys was my niece," she told as they entered through the bridge as the dragons flew above the gate, keeping pace and visual on their mother. Robb, who had woken to his wife missing and no flying dragons, was looking for her. He froze at seeing her with Ser Barristan. "Robb," she greeted as he approached her with caution.

"Rhaenyra, what's going on?" he asked using her full name which wasn't usual. He was agitated with her.

"Ser Barristan had been dismissed from the Kingsguard. It appears that fool of a King has no mind for the oaths, obviously no one taught him that," she growled as he tensed. Grey Wind who reached Robb's waist came up to the knight, sniffing his hand and stared at him for the moment. "But he also has delivered something My Love," she spoke softly as he narrowed his eyes confused at her words. Turning to the knight she nodded as he gave a single nod before producing the covered sword for Robb to look in shock at seeing his father's sword.

"I am sorry I could retrieve your sisters, Your Grace. I would have fought to bring them with me too," Barristan spoke as he carefully offered the sword to the Northern King. Robb still dazed carefully took the blade and closed his eyes, gripping it tightly as many looked down in sorrow.

"What do you want?" he asked as the old man shook his head.

"Nothing. But to serve the right ruler," he spoke, eyes going to Rhaenyra who stood straighter in tense waiting for a response.

"To serve my wife?" Robb asked, she already had a protector, Rudy who slowly came in with Valaena and Lynara, the Valyrian woman nearly tripped at seeing the old guard.

"I gave my oath to serve the Targaryen family and could not do that. So as Robert had been my King, my vows have now allowed me to come to beg the forgiveness of Queen Rhaenyra, to serve House Stark and House Targaryen," he claimed as Robb stared him down for what felt like forever. But it was only moments as he nodded.

"Who do you pledge to?" he asked as Barristan paused.

"If it would not offend Your Grace, I would pledge my sword to Your Queen," he claimed as Robb smirked, giving a nod as he retrieved his sword from Theon, who quickly offered it.

"I would not be offended, I would be honored that a man of your status would want to defend my wife," he smiled, being honest as Ser Barristan saw it. "Do you remember?" he asked Rhaenyra who paused.

"I think so," she mused as the dragons came from the open windows. Softly taking her husband's sword Ser Barristan knelt in front of her as she turned to him, gripping the metal oddly in her grasp. Facing him she raised it, touching his shoulder.

"In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just," switching to his right shoulder. "In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent," before returning to his left shoulder. "In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women," she finished as he bowed his head to her.

"I offer my services Queen Rhaenyra. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New," Ser Barristan swore as she smiled.

"And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. Arise," she ordered as he did so.

"I promise to protect you from all harm, Your Grace, I will shield you and defend your honor. To my last breath," Rhaenyra knew why he added this. She and Robb would be his final rulers.

XVII

"Love?" Rhaenyra called as she came to her praying husband. She had originally had Rudy and Barristan stop at the opening of the Godswood, especially when the dragons flew overhead. The two surprisingly were getting along, Rudy told him everything he should know. But Robb was not praying, he was in fact petting Grey Wind while sitting at the base of the Heart Tree. "Are you okay?" she asked softly sitting at his side.

"It's nothing," he mused as she kissed his cheek while petting Rhaenys who landed and shrieked at them. The dragons were usually flying further from her daily but still stayed nearby, Alysanne most of all, though the other two would always join her when she'd walk around outside.

"Go you stubborn thing," Rhaenyra ordered as Robb smirked while the golden female hissed again, plopping right down beside Grey Wind who nudged her a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked Robb who frowned. "Ro-"

"I have to try and make peace terms and I'm not sure I can do that," Robb told her as she tilted her softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My lords have suggested that I create borderlines for the North and South, so that way if someone comes into the North they'll know where. But I have been thinking of some other things to address though, as I've said, I do not know how," he admitted as she hummed softly.

"Why not ask Prince Oberyn or Ser Barristan. They've both served among leaders. They might know," Rhaenyra would rather her husband be prepared knowing everything he would need to. "Peace terms, aren't in my best area," she claimed as he laughed.

"Better than mine possibly," he trailed off as Rhaella hissed suddenly making both turn and see her snarling at Ice. "I know girl," he whispered sadly.

"I am so sorry Robb," Rhaenyra teared up, knowing her husband would never accept the blade as it took his father's head. No one should be killed with their own sword, it's an insult to them and their family.

"We can't do anything about it," he claimed as she gently took his hand. "But I will talk with them about the terms," he said as she smiled.

"You know won't agree to anything," Rhaenyra frowned Cersei Lannister will not allow her family to lose anymore power than they already have.

"I know," he spoke as she laid her head against his shoulder. "But I'm still supposed to send them," he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she sighed, eyes closing. "You've been more tired," he frowned suddenly as she looked up, her violet eyes piercing his.

"Oh that's a nice thing to say," Rhaenyra joked, grinning as he laughed with a scoff.

"I mean," he emphasized while she giggled, petting Alysanne who trilled softly. "You always have your eyes closed," he mused as she hummed curious.

"I don't know," she shrugged, snuggling more against Robb's side as he nuzzled her hair.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll have the terms by tomorrow," he decided as she nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips. Grey Wind gave off a soft growl when the air shifted, Rhaella confused lifted her head and sniffed the air, not sure at what, she shuffled closer to Grey Wind and laid her growing head across his back. Watching the darkness with her amber eyes, the direwolf watched his master and his mate, both seemed to want to rest for the moment and their animals would allow it. Alysanne calmly settled herself on one side while Rhaenys coiled around the tree.

XVII

Rhaenyra sat upright in her spot on the bed, petting Rhaenys who laid her head across her lap, staring at Robb with shock. He was standing braced against the chair at his desk.

"You want to do what?" she asked agitated.

"I want to ask him everything," Robb claimed as she sighed. Softly shoving Rhaenys' head off her lap she stood, still dressed in her slip as she had been sleeping before he stormed in, alarming Rhaella who had laid across the bed, napping with her mother. Recognizing the male as her mother's mate she left the room before her golden sister joined, Ser Barristan had taken to guarding her door while she slept. Rudy had gone to eat and rest, Robb was grateful his wife had two guards who seemed to co-exist with one another with ease. Theon had suggested his guard of the lord's sons or in Mormont's case daughter, who was as strong as Smalljon and could beat Theon's ass with ease, they were his own guard and he had lost a few during the battles he'd been in.

"Fine," she agreed with ease to his shock. "But I am joining," he instantly started to shake his head. "He killed my father, your family is the closest thing to family I have had since I was a young girl. And you are my family," she spoke as he sighed with a growl. "The dragons will be joining us, you know that," she spoke as Robb smirked with a chuckle.

"It is a good thing our guards have been leaving the windows open a bit for the fresh air," he mused as she agreed with a giggle before retrieving a dress that was a simple one. Carefully they made their way down to the dungeons and came across Baela standing nearby with a frown on her face. "Baela?" Robb asked worried as she looked to him with a glare.

"Are you going to ask him?" she asked softly as Robb nodded with a frown of his own.

"I'm so sorry but-"

"Don't worry Robb," she spoke softly with a lighter look in her eyes. "I don't even want to be here," she held her hands up as she walked off. Rhaenyra sighed softly.

"Do the lords not trust her?" she asked irritated now.

"Some are till a bit touchy about Jaime killing some of their people and sons," Robb explained as she glared. "But I know. She's a Northern raised child, you figured they'd trust her too," he growled not understanding the new distrust in his childhood friend. But as they approached, they saw how Jaime was kept. Robb had made sure someone changed his straw and to give comfort to Valaena made sure a female servant gave him food and water. Some of his lord's weren't happy with him giving Jaime resources. But as Ser Barristan had hinted and made sure Robb knew, as King, he did make a choice but always made sure to take into account this advisor's suggestions. So that did indeed quite many of the men when Robb ordered that he was doing so to make sure he could trade a perfectly healthy hostage for another.

"King in the North," Jaime drawled out before freezing at seeing Rhaenyra step out from around her husband. "And the Queen," he spoke softer and from what Robb heard, not as sarcastic as his was. "Robb and his mother I have seen but you, you rarely ever come down here," Jaime claimed as Robb glared.

"We are not here to give you idly chat Lannister," his voice cold as Rhaenyra kept her emotionless eyes on Jaime who turned from it.

"You haven't even left for battle, you stay here in Riverrun," the man continued, ignoring Robb's glare. "Have you gotten your fill already? Ready to return to the life where you and your wife pretended to rule Winterfell?" Jaime was desperate. Rhaenyra could see that. He knows what lives here in Riverrun.

"Oh don't you worry," Robb reassured his prisoner. "I won't be staying here long," he claimed as Rhaenyra looked to him confused for the moment. "Did you know that Stannis Baratheon had sent out a letter to all the lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms," Robb claimed as Rhaenyra produced the letter.

"It contains sensitive information that could be deadly in the right hands," she spoke out while Jaime looked to her.

"It refers to our new 'King'," Robb spat making the Lannister glare. "King Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon, like his brother and sister. It says here that their your bastard sons and daughter."

"Well then Stannis is the rightful ruler, how convenient," Jaime snarled, chest tightening in fear.

"Ned Stark lost his head because he learned of this," Rhaenyra growled, she heard the telltale of scratching against the stone.

"If you remember I was your prisoner," Jaime deflected as he glared.

"And it was your son who had him murdered," Robb continued as Rhaenyra slowly turned as she heard growling. "So the world wouldn't learn who fathered him. But you... you pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with your sister," Robb growled as Jaime spoke up quickly. Rhaenyra could see he was becoming desperate to keep the topic off that particular subject.

"You have the proof?" he asked as Robb glared.

"I will be sending one of your cousins to Kings Landing with my peace terms," Robb spoke out as Jaime scoffed.

"You don't know my father if you think he will treat with you," Jaime cautioned, sounding like he was talking to a boy as Robb's eye twitched.

"No but he's starting to know me," Robb spoke as Rhaenyra felt a nudge to her back.

"Three victories do not make you a conqueror boy," Jaime growled as Robb's face twitched. "Don't like being called boy?"

"It's better than three defeats. But you insult yourself Kingslayer," Robb began before Grey Wind's growl echoed through the hallway, Rhaella remained in the shadows but nudged her mother who pet her softly. "You've been defeated by boy, captured by boy. By the end of this you might even be killed by a boy," Robb suggested as Jaime looked to Grey Wind, the size of an elkhound at a year old, who advanced slowly with a growl before Rhaella decided to join. Jaime's heart nearly gave out seeing the dragon. Compared to the direwolf she was still considered small, but she'd grow, he knew her glowing eyes terrified him.

"You better hope they agree Ser Jaime," Rhaenyra hoped as she turned and left with Robb who ordered guards back as Grey Wind snarled, advancing on Jaime with Rhaella who growled and hissed, throat lighting up as the man gasped softly in fear. But it was the direwolf who stunned him by snapping its jaws so close Jaime flinched and when he opened his eyes, both were gone. The door was closed as a guard sighed in relief while the other cleared their throat.

XVII

Sitting in the Great Hall of Riverrun, Rhaenyra sat upright and alongside Robb, both wearing their crowns, while Catelyn stood away from them with her brother and uncle. Olyvar Frey offered his King his sword to be bared across his lap, Barristan and Theon stood on either side of their leaders as the prisoner was being led in. Ser Barristan whispered Ser Cleos Frey in Rhaenyra's ear as she nudged Robb, whispering the same thing as he gave a subtle nod.

"Ser Cleos Frey," Robb announced as the man gave a jump that the King of the North knew his name.

"Kneel before the king, Lannister," Rodrick snarled as the man did so fearfully.

"Rise," Robb ordered as the prisoner was hoisted up. But he nearly fell backwards when Rhaenys came out from hiding from her mother and Ser Barristan who smirked at the usually passive dragon roared while Grey Wind's simple appearance made the man fall back. Many made comparisons to the dragon's size to Grey Wind, who came to Robb's waist, the dragon's head herself came to the direwolf's shoulder. The two creatures were imposing as it was, the man was hoisted back to his feet as the dragon coiled herself around her mother, stretching herself across her lap.

"T-thank you, My Lord-"

"_Your Grace_," Umber growled out as the man jumped. Rhaenyra held in her smirk as she heard Theon chuckle for the moment. Greatjon Umber has actually grown close to his queen and closer to his king, his laughter didn't startle her dragons anymore, something he praised himself for as they used to shriek at loud men. Ser Barristan could see the acceptance in the dragons' eyes of certain people, certain men could be near their mother without them puffing up. But the former Kingsguard member could see the true loyalty in this northern lord whose son was bigger than him, he was rumored to be the one to proclaim his leaders; King and Queen.

"Pardon Your Grace," he spoke shakily as the young man fearfully looked to the animals and people surrounding him.

"I brought you from your cell to deliver something to your cousin the Queen Regent," Robb spoke, making sure to use Cersei's new title as just the king's mother. "You will travel under a peace banner and thirty of our best men. But once you return with your cousin's reply, you will continue to be a prisoner of mine," Robb ordered as the man nodded.

"Yes I will go to King's Landing and return with a reply from the Queen. Then resume my stay here," he agreed as Edmure stepped forward.

"Everyone here has heard you. Should you run the whole realm will know you forsworn," he warned as the knight jumped.

"I will do I as I have pledged," he swore once again. "What message is it Your Grace?" he asked the King of the North.

"A peace treaty," he spoke as he stood. The hall went quiet besides the sudden hiss from the golden she-dragon watching her father approach the strange man, sword in hand as Grey Wind clung to his side. "Tell the Queen Regent that I will give her peace if she meets my terms. I will sheath my sword and we will return back North," he spoke as he motioned to the weapon as Grey Wind growled. "Olyvar, the paper." The squire received the paper from the seated queen and traded the parchment for the sword from the king he turned to the cousin of Cersei Lannister. Unrolling the parchment he read off;

"First the queen is to release my sisters and provide them with transport by sea from King's Landing to White Harbor. It is to be understood that Sansa's betrothal to Joffrey Baratheon is at an end as well. When I receive word from my castellan that my sisters have returned unharmed to Winterfell, I will release the queen's cousins, the squire Willem Lannister and your brother Tion Frey, and give them safe escort to Casterly Rock or wheresoever she desires them delivered," he started off as Ser Barristan watched the mens' faces, knowing some might not like them. "Second, my lord father's bones will be returned to us, so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell, as he would have wished. The remains of the men of his household guard who died in his service at King's Landing must also be returned to their kin," Robb spoke as Rhaenyra closed her eyes feeling tears building up before willing them down. "Thirdly, the queen will command her father Lord Tywin to release those knights and lords bannermen of mine that he took captive in the battle on the Green Fork of the Trident. Once he does so, I shall release my own captives taken in the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps, save Jaime Lannister alone, who will remain my hostage for his father's good behavior. Lastly, King Joffrey and the Queen Regent must renounce all claims to dominion over the north. Henceforth we are no part of their realm, but a free and independent kingdom, as of old. Our domain shall include all the Stark lands north of the Neck, and in addition the lands watered by the River Trident and its vassal streams, bounded by the Golden Tooth to the west and the Mountains of the Moon in the east," Robb finished as Rhaella landed with a deafening shriek at the Lannister man who looked to her fearfully, she looked bigger than Rhaenys who tensed up as chants of King in the North started up.

"How much did you help with that?" Rhaenyra whispered as Ser Barristan chuckled.

"Just a bit, he in fact did most on his own. Claiming his mother's lands were a good choice, Your Grace. A good food source like the Reach," he informed as Rhaenyra nodded listening.

"Lord Tywin must withdraw beyond these borders, and cease his raiding, burning, and pillage. The Queen Regent and her son shall make no claims to taxes, incomes, nor service from my people, and shall free my lords and knights from all oaths of fealty, vows, pledges, debts, and obligations owed to the Iron Throne and the Houses Baratheon and Lannister. If he disregards this command, they shall suffer the same fate as my father, only I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me," Robb growled out as Rhaenyra tensed up.

"I believe there was one more thing we chose My King?" Rhaenyra called out softly, acting like a forgetful queen for the moment. Theon barely contained his laughter as Ser Barristan gave a small smirk. Robb smirked at his wife while the Frey man who thought the queen was just a simple woman sitting there became terrified at her saying there was more.

"Additionally, the Lannisters shall deliver ten highborn hostages, to be mutually agreed upon, as a pledge of peace. These I will treat as honored guests, according to their station. So long as the terms of this pact are abided with faithfully, I shall release two hostages every year, and return them safely to their families." Robb tossed the rolled parchment at the knight's feet. "There are the terms. If she meets them, I'll give her peace. If not," he whistled, and Grey Wind moved forward snarling with Rhaella who spat fire out, startling some but they quickly went out. "I'll give her another Whispering Wood, but this one will have fire."

"The queen will hear your message, Your Grace," Ser Cleos bowed and also bowed to Rhaenyra who narrowed her eyes, noting he had paled by the end of the statement.

"Good," Robb spoke wen Rhaenyra stood causing Rhaenys to walk in front of her mother as Robb turned to his wife.

"Go. Make sure he's given a hot meal and fresh clothing. He leaves at first light," she ordered as the men nodded and bowed.

"Yes, My Queen," the knight bowed his head and roughly dragged the man away from them.

"Then we are done, you are all dismissed," Robb called out as the gathered audience bent their knee as the king and queen left with the animals on their heels, Olyvar practically flew over them all himself, mostly in fear of the dragons but held the door open for them. What worried Catelyn was Alysanne's lack of appearance before a charred body of a fawn dropped in front of them as Rhaenys and Rhaella dove in, tearing into it with Grey Wind who seemed to enjoy it, the blue dragon joining them as Rhaenyra softly pet her small dragon who growled softly, nonthreatening. Robb smirked at seeing them eat together as Catelyn had also followed.

"Are you sure it is wise to involve the animals?" Catelyn asked as Edmure scoffed softly, Robb ordered Olyvar to return his sword to his bedchambers as the man nodded.

"Cat. They terrified that man, if the Lannisters feared Grey Wind, just think when the dragons are bigger and are joining the fight? Of course they should be used," Edmure claimed while Rhaenyra thought. She knew it was possibly childlish of her and Robb to use the dragons and direwolf, they were deadly animals.

"Let us talk of this tomorrow," Rhaenyra ordered as Catelyn looked ready to interrupt before pausing when Ser Barristan gave her a look. _'You are no longer in control,' _and his job was to defend the queen's choice.

"Of course Your Grace," Edmure spoke, knowing Rhaenyra was possibly tired. She and Robb remained outside while their beasts ate. The dragons returned to flying over the river to hunt while Grey Wind finished the carcass with ease, usually he ate the insides while they ate the outside meat.

"Are our terms good?" Robb asked as Rhaenyra laid her head on his shoulder. Watching the dragons play and eat, she also saw Brynden fishing over the wall, bored.

"I don't know," she shrugged as he smirked. Knowing that would be her answer because like him she wasn't raised to be queen only lady, many say she would learn quickly and they always said Rhaenyra was more loved than Cersei was as queen. "They're growing so fast," she commented suddenly, realizing that her dragons were in fact growing quicker, it seemed to suddenly just dawn on her as Rhaenys and Alysanne could reach her chest if they stood on their hind legs clinging to her.

"Yes they are," Robb agreed, knowing they might reach Grey Wind's size soon, he feared that though. Rhaella of course had the biggest personality of the dragons, Rhaenys and Alysanne were softer, more calmer than their blood-red/black sister.

"I know, I worry too," she spoke to his unspoken worries which made him frown. "Robb, like you said. They are the first dragons in 150 years, I know it will take time to teach them but they do know. I've been seeing them share with Grey Wind more and more," she told as he grinned seeing the direwolf finish the carcass with a yawn, showing his sharp fangs. Alysanne all too happily shared with her wolf brother.

"I know," he mused, kissing her forehead as she smirked, snuggling against him as they watched the dragons.

XVII

**End of chapter! How was it? Is it too slow? Because yes they will be going somewhere soon. Tell me what you guys think and suggest!**

**LunaDoesArt**: _I've been watching Fantastic Beasts recently and the Harry Potter series. Man those are long! But yes when you want the chapters out it gets very important as I did that last night -.-' But yeah they're among my favorite_.

**Patriot-112**: _I didn't know how to do Hoster and hoped to do it right. But may I ask why you dislike him? I know what he did to Lysa and along with marrying her to a man what, twice her age? But I'm glad your enjoying the chapter!_

**celestelyralestrange**: _I'm thrilled that your enjoying the story, I was thinking hard about the crowns. I couldn't describe those or think of a thing :-P_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**: _Glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this!_

**NicoleR85**: _Happy you enjoyed it, I hope it's good!_

**Vcy**: _Well I putting it down as fast as possible, this will have to do. But I'm happy you like it!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	19. XVIII

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue**

**Chapter rating: M**

XVIII

Rhaenyra sighed softly as she slowly woke up, realizing she'd have to get up. An arm locked over her back made her vaguely aware of Robb's presence as he snored softly. She'd been moving a lot in the middle of the night and knew Robb only ironed his arm over her back because of it when it got a lot. She did it once when Bran had remained in his sleeping state, she had worried it bothered Robb but he had reassured her it worried him, he assumed she wasn't sleeping because of it.

"We will have to leave Riverrun soon," Robb spoke suddenly as she sighed tiredly.

"Today?" she asked softly as he said no and urged her to turn before pulling her back in as she pressed her face into his neck while he buried his nose in her hair. His nose being invaded by smoke and lavender that was her usual scent, he noted since the dragons have started bringing their burned kills to eat closer to Rhaenyra, her scent started to carry something of it. It wasn't unsettling to him though.

"No, but in a few days we will have to go," he claimed as she hummed and started to doze back off.

"How about you make a solid plan about allies. Dorne isn't enough," she mumbled softly as he chuckled.

"Even half-asleep you still can talk about this," he accused as she glared softly before returning her face to his shoulder. "But I will, I know I should have an idea before we leave," he mused as she hummed an agreement, he smiled at seeing her slowly dozing off again before burying his face against her hair, closing his own eyes.

When Robb awoke again his wife was gone and he saw Rhaenys sleeping below the open window, purring and trilling, they had started to stop sleeping on the small beds these last few days. Robb knew eventually they'd start to sleep outside once they became too big, it seemed they liked the inside but still enjoyed the freedom as he was constantly eyeing them, like he did with Grey Wind and his brothers when everyone was at Winterfell. His particular interest was Ghost who was the smallest yet he became among the biggest with Grey Wind while they were still under a year. Such as his new interest was watching Rhaella of all dragons.

"Love?" Rhaenyra softly touched his arm, surprising him as she smiled and pressed a happy kiss to his lips as he smirked about to pull her down when she ironed herself with a refusal. "Ah uh," she laughed as he whined softly. "Get up you lazy husband," she ordered as he scoffed.

"I am your King, I demand you lay with me," he demanded as she laughed, a full belly laugh that made him smile. Her hair shaking with her head as she shook it.

"Well my King," she cooed as he growled softly. "If you had allowed me to continue. We have a bath awaiting us and to save our time we could wash together," she quirked her eyebrows with a smirk as he glared.

"Evil minx," he growled as she grinned with a bite to her lip.

"Get up," she ordered before walking and discarded her robe revealing her naked body as he followed, grabbing her first as she laughed, him nipping her neck as she moaned softly, once they had sat in the tub her back to his front. He had already started to wash her skin before kissing as he rinsed, Robb noticed she didn't react to those and ran the rag across her chest as she moaned instantly, it made him hard just thinking of all the fun he could get her to do in the tiny tub when they do their baths. Using the rag he pinched her nipple on the left while he rubbed her right, only she decided to wiggle her hips against his cock as he moaned. Carefully he eased her up before pulling her back and she gave a soft squeal, Robb made sure to silence her with a bruising kiss. This position was new and she enjoyed it, his hands continued to abuse her nipples while she moved her hips as he kept their lips locked. Knowing she wouldn't last long with the new stimulation, Rhaenyra squeezed her walls around him as he growled, gripping one of her breasts he released the other to hold against his hips while thrusting up making her whimper into his mouth before they both came. Continuing their liplocking she turned as he groaned, she rocked back and forth, prolonging their pleasure as they broke apart while he resumed suckling on her skin as she whimpered softly. They remained wrapped up in each other's arms as he continued to rock their hips after she had stilled, limbs still twitching.

"I love you," he spoke as she smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips while she finally felt the cold water.

"I love you too my love, but we must leave this water. I am freezing," she emphasized as he laughed.

"Well you dragons prefer the heat," he scolded making her grin.

"Not these ones," she teased as Robb chuckled.

"No, not you," he spoke lightly before kissing her again as they enjoyed their peace before needing to leave it.

XVIII

Rhaenyra growled as Robb fixed her with a look. Their lords have long vacated the room as the plans sat in front of them.

"You want me to do what?" she asked as he sighed softly.

"My Love, I am going to be going to go help reclaim the riverlands with my men. Even Prince Oberyn has suggested we do this-"

"The Mountain is among those men!" she roared as Rhaella lifted her head suddenly. It made both pause as the female watched them, a small noise leaving her. "_Gīda ilagon_, Rhaella," **(Calm down,)** she ordered before continuing with Robb. "I don't understand, am I going to remain here?" she asked softly. Frowning at her tone and change in temper he carefully approached her, minding the growling dragon who had decided to sit in on the meeting, watching her mother with sharp eyes that spied her every move.

"Just for the first few. And no, I will not go near the Mountain, Prince Oberyn has already demanded he gets that right. One I will all too happily give him," Robb spoke as he gently cupped her face. "Love, I want you kept safe and secure. But I also know your worried for your dragons and sister, you have been trying to get a message to her," he revealed as she frowned. It was true, she has been desperate after receiving the message from Jorah Mormont. But no one has returned her messages, so she assumed that something had happened to her.

"No one has responded Robb. Ser Jorah told me that when Khal Drogo died that almost the entire camp left as well after raiding their supplies. I believe he said they had enough to return to Vaes Dothrak where she was supposed to remain. It was the last letter sent to Winterfell before they stopped," Rhaenyra revealed, softly sitting in a chair. Tears filled her eyes as Robb knelt in front of her.

"Try Maester Luwin again," he urged as she nodded and accepted the kiss from him as he stood to leave. Rhaenyra knew that she would either remain in Riverrun or go with him once he marches forward, as she looked to Rhaella who held her gaze with an odd intensity.

"Come, my love," she called softly, standing as Ser Barristan joined her, Rhaella behind them before she beat her wings to fly off as he beamed watching.

"Such a sight to see your dragons, Your Grace," he commented as she grinned, a soft huff leaving her throat like a laugh.

"Yes, even as I have birthed them, they still put me in awe. I love them so," she admitted as he looked to her with devotion.

"They should, Your Grace. Beautiful creatures," she chuckled at his words.

"I have said the same to my husband about the direwolves." He laughed with her as they made their way around the battlements.

"If I may ask. You seem distracted," he surmised as she looked down, frowning softly. "I apolog-"

"No, please. It's not you," she gently took his hand immediately, alarmed she passed the wrong message in her face. "Ser Barristan, I was raised to value others' opinions and concerns, no matter who they are. Believe me, Valaena made sure of that. She, Lyana and Baela have always asked me things that I assume most queens would scold for," she claimed as he nodded before speaking up.

"Actually, the time I have served queens and kings, your mother carried the same characteristics as you do. She loved when the servants would ask her everything, never barring them from what to ask or to who. Cersei Lannister is a different matter," he admitted softly as Rhaenyra scoffed lightly. Resuming their walk around as the dragons flew around them screeching happily as guards bowed to the queen while she smiled to them and greeted them all.

"That woman is just like the lioness they call her. But poisonous as well," Rhaenyra grumbled as Ser Barristan agreed, he liked how open Rhaenyra was and slowly but surely he grew closer to Robb who liked to talk with the older soldier, his stories were good. Many liked the seasoned knight because he was honest and trustworthy, he helped in training and the younger soldiers enjoyed his encouraging. "But to your original question. No, I am not alright," she admitted as he froze, a frown of concern dancing across his face. "It's my sister. Daenerys," she claimed as he gasped.

"I thought she was dead. Robert had sent assassins after her," he claimed as Rhaenyra almost tripped.

"W-What? Why?" she had figured she was the one who he would attempt to kill because of her being in the same country as him.

"Because he had learned she was with child. He feared the child of your sister and her husband," he revealed as Rhaenyra understood. "You assumed, you would be his target of this attack," he surmised as she nodded.

"My sister has fallen in misfortune. Her husband has died and she lost the baby, from what I read from the last letter she is to return to Vaes Dothrak. Where the widows of dead khals stay, I don't remember much else about them. Maester Luwin did not tell me much," she said as they continued their walk.

"They are quite… vicious, I've been told," he tried as she chuckled.

"From the letters in the beginning of her marriage, that's what she has told me. I actually feared for her," Rhaenyra felt at ease to talk with her father's former Kingsguard.

"But the end?" he asked as she smiled.

"They were expecting, the prophecies predicted a boy of course," she laughed as he nodded, most would pray a boy. "But I think things got easier at the end. She seemed to have grown into her position as Khaleesi," she spoke the term as fluent as she could. He smiled at the term, their version of 'queen.'

"I hope she sends word soon. Worrying about one's family is enough when you are already in war, worrying about another," he reassured her as she sighed softly with a small huff.

"Try as I might, I cannot. I have already sent word to Maester Luwin to send out a message in my name to her should she be found," she spoke as Ser Barristan nodded. They continued their walk and talk as Baela joined them, slowly coming from her hidden shell she had created since arriving at Riverrun with everyone.

XVIII

Rhaenyra decided she and Edrick would walk around Riverrun as she tends to everyone.

"Your Grace!" A messenger ran up with a letter in his hand as she accepted it. Beaming, she read the letter Robb sent. Reading it to a giddy Edrick (at least the friendly version) and a happy servant who asked if he should fetch paper and a quill for her.

"That's alright I'll send a letter later, go and rest," she ordered as he breathed a relieved 'thank you' and bowed before jogging off.

"When will the King return?" Edrick asked as he sat on the wall beside the queen who leaned against the stone.

"I do not know. Soon I hope," she prayed as he hummed.

"Your sister?" He questioned as she pursed her lips for a moment.

"No message from Maester Luwin-"

"Your Grace, I am very sorry but another letter has come. No symbol though," he frowned as the queen froze, staring at it before carefully snatching it and read the opening before folding it back.

"What is it Rhae?" Edrick asked innocently.

"Nothing," she spoke quickly. "Excuse me, thank you. Do not worry I know who sent this. Quickly go before your retrieved again," Rhaenyra demanded her tone friendly but sharp. Edrick frowned when it was also directed at him too. "Go Edrick, go help the maester," she ordered as he nodded.

"Yes, Your Grace," he bowed before leaving as Rhaenyra's mind raced a mile a minute as she continued to read. Rhaella shrieked but did not get a reaction as Raenyra read on, eyes narrowing before biting her lip and as she turned suddenly and softly pet her beautiful girl.

"Oh my sweet girl, you are big. Growing so big," she cooed a guard passing by smiled as he watched the display before continuing on. "Dracarys," she whispered, letting the paper rest on the balcony before the dragon's fire caught it. Rhaenyra watched it burn as the dragon trilled, nudging her mother's face as she absentmindedly stroked the scales as the eager dragon purred.

XVIII

Sitting in her room, biting her nails while waiting to hear about her husband. Knocking made her look up as Lynara entered while the girl sighed.

"Child you worry more than Catelyn!" she growled as Rhaenyra frowned.

"I was going to see the Kingslayer," Rhaenyra revealed to the horror of her maid who shook her head.

"Your Grace, I beg of you no! Rhaenyra! As the woman who aided in raising you please hear me out!" the elder begged as her queen furrowed her brow. "Jaime Lannister killed your father allowed King's Landing to be sacked, he betrayed your father," she spoke as the girl thought about it.

"It's not that I haven't thought about it. My father was mad though so I do not mourn his death," Rhaenyra explained as her maid continued to stare in horror.

"I cannot allow that," she denied as the queen froze turning to her.

"Excuse me?" Rhaenyra asked startled.

"Robb placed you in my charge while he was gone. I will not allow any harm to come to you while you are here without his protection. Do you understand me?" Lynara asked sharply. "Ser Barristan and Rudy have been given the same order," the woman finished her claim as her queen growled softly. "Goodnight, Your Grace," Lynara bid the girl who glared. "If you hate this plan, talk to Robb. He returns soon, be happy about that," her departure was echoed with a snarl of anger while her guards sighed.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ser Barristan asked.

"She doesn't realize it. But she will soon," Lynara hinted before shushing the men. "Stay safe you two," she grinned as they laughed.

XVIII

Rhaenyra was asleep when her door was slowly opening, Rhaella who decided to sleep in the room that night after hunting perked up before trilling softly as a soft shushing came from the man as she growled carefully.

"_Gīda riña_," **(Calm girl,)** he spoke offering a fresh piece of raw meat. Purring happily she scorched it while he approached her mother, the woman peacefully asleep. "_Ñuha jorrāelagon_," **(My Love,)** he called out as she moaned softly. Hissing escaped the red dragon who finished her piece as she stood up slowly and growled happily at seeing her father. Trilling and cooing, she nudged his shoulder before turning and flying out the window to go join her sisters with Grey Wind. "Rhae," he called out, lips against her ear as she flinched before waking with a start and gasped out.

"Robb," before pulling him down as he laughed and kissed her happily. "You're okay," she sat up, taking in his disheveled appearance and pulled him closer, pulling at his clothes. He laughed softly as he aided her in stripping himself of his remaining armor and clothing. In no time they were naked and he had her pinned before his lips latched onto her breasts she hissed softly. "Easy on them please," she pleaded softly as he licked and kissed them before moving down, tongue tracing her stomach line, kissing her thighs as she moaned, his fingers tracing her lips. Her back arched as his tongue dove in while she writhed in pleasurable agony, it was hard for her to get off after sex with him and it drove her crazy. "You drive me crazy!" she hissed as he chuckled the motion making her moan suddenly, right up against her clit was her weak spot. He stopped just when she about reached her peak making her growl in irritation. "Oh I hate-" he quickly cut her off as he moved into her, groaning at the feeling. He continued to move his hips as she moaned and whimpered. Wrapping her legs around his hips and arms around his neck, her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he kissed her harshly, biting her lips. Her legs pulled him in deeper as she groaned, he quickened the pace as she whimpered and squeezed her walls making him growl before going faster and deeper as she nearly wailed in pleasure.

"Do you still hate me?" he asked with a grin.

"If I don't come I will," she warned as he moaned in delight when her nails ran down his back before coming undone and came inside as she finished while keeping him against her warm body.

"I love you," he panted as she grinned, kissing him warmly.

"I love you too, welcome back," she welcomed as he laughed softly.

XVIII

Down in the dungeons Baela walked down to come see Jaime who froze at seeing her. "Boys," she called out as they left.

"Baela," Jaime weakly called out as she stood there. "Why are you down here," he asked making her flinch.

"I don't know," she shrugged. She didn't know why but she needed to come and see him as she realized she had three half-siblings, one she wanted to run through with a sword.

"Your thinking something evil," Jaime spoke out softly as Baela furrowed her brow.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your brow furrows like your mother's does when she was thinking revenge on something or someone," Jaime commented as Baela gave a small grin. "How are you?" Jaime asked as Baela paused, thinking of a good answer.

"Fine, I guess," she shrugged as he nodded. "Are you doing fine down here? She asked as he hummed.

"As well as can be," he spoke as Baela sat down. Both unaware of Valaena listening in, feeling sick.

XVIII

**End of chapter. Sorry it took so long I've been having some serious writer's block. But if anyone wants to see something happen soon please tell me! And I wonder who that letter was from.**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**: _I'm glad your enjoying! Here you go!_

**UnknownReaderHasJoined**: _Believe me I'm worrying myself. But yeah Rhaella I see as the protective one. And don't think I haven't thought about The Mountain's death, I thought about plenty! But yeah I'll see later on about them meeting others. And we will see~_

**Vcg**: _Glad you liked it! As I said before, I'm only putting it up as fast as possible!_

**RHatch89:** _Glad your enjoying it, here's the next one!_

**NicoleR85:** _I'm happy your liking her growing character!_

**ej101:** _Glad your enjoying it! And yes I brought Ice in, it plays a part later on, also Barristan would be a good person to help teach Robb or at least warn him what not to do. And yes I do have a plan for the girls, please enjoy!_

**Patriot-112**: _I don't think anyone could compare to Walder. But yeah only getting involved until an agreement is made is stupid and so non trust-worthy. I did and I'm enjoying it! Same to you~_

**devinvis:**_ I've done that before! And honestly I don't have a schedule, I should, but I just get a chapter up whenever I'm finished with it._

_**lolistarkiller:** Can't wait either. Yep, I wanted to show that he was an honorable man! Hope I do him good._

**Alphapaladin:** _Yes he did, BUT he meant the throne he took from her family. All she wants is vengeance for Robb's family. She's Queen of the North now._

**_~Rusty14~_**


	20. XIX

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XIX

"Not Balon Greyjoy," Rhaenyra instantly agreed with Catelyn Stark before throwing her own idea of an ally out. "What about Stannis Baratheon? He's a ship owner as well and someone I might be able to convince join our cause when I tell him we don't want the Iron Throne," Rhaenyra was desperate to keep the squid from their home or army. She didn't trust them. Theon, yes, his father not in the seven hells so he was worth nothing to Rhaenyra.

"Rhae," he sighed.

"Don't 'Rhae' me, Robb Stark," she growled as he glared.

"So what would you have me do? I am sending my mother to treat with his brother as well," he spoke as Rhaenyra growled.

"I don't care but I do not want Balon Greyjoy as an ally. I would rather befriend the wildlings before I trust him," she snarled as Ser Barristan joined the conversation.

"If I may," he politely started as both turned to him for his input. "If you can convince the brothers under a peace flag and join together against the Lannisters you might have a chance against the Greyjoys should they turn," he spoke as Robb sighed. Thinking about the possibilities, he wanted to trust Theon's family but he knew the Baratheons had more men between both. "Might I also remind, Balon Greyjoy rebelled against ALL the lords of Westeros, not just King Robert," he finished as Rhaenyra held a hand out, pointing out her original problem.

"Send me to Stannis Robb, me and the girls," she spoke as he looked to her sharply. "How else to show that I am willing to meet him while they are still young and vulnerable? I am showing trust to the man who smuggled me back to King's Landing as a newborn, who swore to ensure my survival to my dying mother, even against his own kin? Please," she begged as he closed his eyes, feeling his resolve break as her violet eyes pierced his.

"Let me think it over and talk with the others," he requested as she nodded, giving him a kiss on his cheek as he kissed her forehead before allowing her to leave with Ser Barristan as she walked out of Riverrun and to stand along the bank watching her daughters fish, she watched them dive and submerge themselves for a few seconds and emerge with fish in their mouths, she worried they'd drown themselves before watching them happily shake the cool water off. It must've been good to their scales as they were born during the summer snows, they truly were winter dragons as they seemed to like it when she'd playfully splash them with the Dornish girls.

"Was that a good idea Ser Barristan?" she asked as he sighed.

"Your Grace, you must stop second guessing yourself, or you will eternally worry more than normal. Going with your gut can cause multiple feelings but it usually means the right choice. You believe in Stannis Baratheon for a reason," he spoke as she smiled.

"I do because he is truly loyal. And I would hope they would either inspire fear or awe, I hope it awe because of their beauty and strength," she smirked as he nodded.

"I would go against fear or they could be in danger," he reasoned as she agreed.

"And you would never lie to me would you Ser Barristan?" she asked as he paused, looking to her for confirmation before realizing that she didn't take to liars.

"Of course not Your Grace," he agreed instantly, knowing she wasn't like Joffrey or Robert who wanted whatever you said to appease them.

"Would you go with me to the Baratheon men?" she asked as he nodded.

"Of course, Your Grace," he agreed instantly while she smiled as the dragons tired of fishing before going off to hunt for deer no doubt.

"Would you help me with them if I asked?" she asked as he once again nodded.

"Anything, Your Grace," Ser Barristan spoke as they continued to watch and listen to their shrieks.

"I actually planned on bringing Theon with me as well, he's been trying to think about his own people but," she paused not sure how to talk about it.

"You love him too much to deny him," Ser Barristan spoke understanding her emotions. He's seen the bond between the leaders and the Greyjoy, Theon was, as many would admit, too close to the queen. But he's overheard Theon defend both his leaders' opinions and would usually be watching the dragons like he's seen many from Winterfell do as well.

"I guess I do. He's my brother and I care for him," she claimed as he nodded.

"Your Grace, I am not sure what would be the best option for the Greyjoys, they are well too close to the Westerlands for you to completely worry about," he noticed her shift in attention.

"They're reavers and rappers. 'We do not sow' those are their words, I've always been taught they'd rather steal and kill then do honest work, I do not want that for people in my army, I just… fear that they'll turn their attention to the most vulnerable people and why am I feeling like it's us?" she asked tiredly while Alysanne landed, feeling her mother's attitude shifting like crazy. "But I fear for them most of all," she smiled sadly as she pet the blue face as trills escaped the female who purred and nudged her hand. Watching with his own thoughts he thought about the best outcome and couldn't think of one.

"You will always fear for them Your Grace," he spoke softly, knowing no lie would aid her in feeling better. "They are the only ones left," he spoke as she chuckled. "You know your brother, Rhaegar, once read all the books on the maesters who recorded their history as the dragons aged," he spoke suddenly as she turned to him with interest. "Always so fascinated by the history and the skulls, he read on two different accounts that dragons were of no gender and could lay and hatch their own eggs," he revealed as her eyes lit up.

"Like frogs? Theon used to say that he and his sister would find eggs among girls only. And I take it the other claimed they needed the male?" she asked wondering.

"Yes, Your Grace," he agreed as Alysanne left her mother and sniffed him, watching him with her clear eyes with interest.

"Their eggs I hatched because of the fire attempt on my life. I was in the stables with their eggs when I was attacked. We lost over a dozen remaining horses and the assassin died as well. Maester Luwin claimed an old magic phrase my great-uncle sent. 'A life for a life with fire and blood,' Maester Luwin assumed it explained how my house words told us, they were born with a live sacrifice," she revealed as he hummed, offering his gloved hand as the dragon paused, breathing heavily.

"The parent, whether male or female drops a live animal with the egg and roasts them," he finished as she nodded watching her smallest dragon inspect Ser Barristan watching him with her clear blue eyes.

"Which as my husband put it, gives them food as well should anything survive the fire. Their fires do get hotter as they age, one of my servants told me that used to barely be able to light the straw on fire but now-"

"They can set anything on fire if they wished," Ser Barristan finished her sentence for her as she nodded and watched with shock as Alysanne bowed her head, allowing the knight to, for the moment, touch her as she trilled, accepting the touch of someone else. A smile slowly grew across Rhaenyra's face as she continued to watch, happy that they seem to be accepting of others.

XIX

Rhaenyra sighed irritated as she read through some messages that she was trying to get through. The Blackfish entered through with a fond look on his face. Confused, she turned and groaned, realizing Rhaella had nestled herself in the solar she was using.

"I thought I left you to hunt outside," she growled as he laughed deeply.

"Must think her mother needs a guard at all times, you don't have one outside," he noted as she shrugged, producing a loaded crossbow that had been propped up by the desk before lowering it again.

"Ser Barristan didn't want to leave but conceded when I asked Edrick to retrieve the weapon," she motioned to the young boy sitting beside Grey Wind, who was laying on his side sleeping, the boy was reading through a book as he pet the wolf who slept with ease. "He wondered in a few moments ago, looking for a location to nap," she spoke up before going through another letter while he sat on the chair with a soft sigh after she had waved him to rest. "Was everything alright?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Just been looking after the girls when they fish, they seem to gravitate more towards the non-fish prey," he warned as she paused, looking up from her letter for a moment before returning her gaze to the parchment. "So you've noticed as well, we're not running out of fish, I can guarantee that but-"

"The dragons grew up on deer meat and rabbits when someone hunted for them. Now they hunt for their own and I guess they prefer their original taste," she commented as she finished the letter and put it down before looking to the man in front of her.

"My only fear is if they turn it to the livestock," he warned as she froze. Eyes widening a bit. "You didn't think of that," he reasoned as she shook her head.

"No, but I should have," she thought of the people and animals among the army but not the livestock of farmers and free foraging animals; such as cows, sheep and horses.

"But now?" he asked as she sighed.

"I don't know, I only hope that they hunt the wildlife. I cannot do anything about it, once they grow to big I will barely be able to control them. As it is once they outsize me, which will be soon given their size now. But I've been faced with the possibility of losing them because they're too small. I am sorry but I'd rather my dragons big and a bit stubborn on food rather than weak and small," she claimed as Brynden frowned softly. "I wish I had ways to know how my ancestors controlled their dragons. As it is most things that dealt with those things were lost during the Dance so I can only do what I think is right for them," Rhaenyra knew that the river lords would have preferred the creatures locked and confined in some way. Catelyn would never admit it but wished her daughter by law would send them away from Riverrun. But not only do they not go far from her, she has told people no outright when they've asked her to make them fly off. So Ser Brynden understood a few when he's seen them focus on loud people suddenly and would growl warningly. As he's noticed and spoken out about is Rhaella, who had the nastier temper of all three.

"Even if they attack others?" he asked making the queen look at him sharply along with Edrick.

"My dragons haven't attacked a human but the ones who go after me, any other time they eat animals. The reason I've kept them at Riverrun longer is because of the fish and wildlife nearby. But I'll make sure they travel further, I'll take Corlys," Rhaenyra spoke quickly as she stood. Brynden, not having meant to upset or offend the dragon queen tried to stop her.

"I meant no offense, Your Grace," he tried before she tiredly waved him off.

"No. It's fine," she gave a tight smile as Edrick also stood with Grey Wind. Rhaella seemed to realize something was wrong as she lifted her head and red-orange eyes went to the frozen knight who spotted her moving. Ser Brynden now was in closer proximity to the creature most feared of all three. Despite that her sisters eat as much as her, she still towers them, only smaller than the yearling Grey Wind, who was thicker in size. "Excuse me," she spoke and walked out with her two shadows while the third watched the Tully man longer before climbing out and simply flew into the darkening sky. Sighing he spotted the comet once more, many spoke about it meaning the dragons, others meaning red Tully fish or Lannister red.

As Rhaenyra walked through the hallway everyone still bowed to her as they resumed their duties. Murmurs of 'Your Grace' or 'My Queen' echoes as do her steps, knowing she'd have to slow down soon she and Edrick made it to the stables in record timing.

"Ride with me Edrick," she requested as a stablehand made plans to ready Corlys but a yearling for the boy as well. With no need of assistance she mounted the mare who tossed her head a bit as Edrick hoisted himself up with some help from the guard nearby.

"Safe ride, Your Grace," he bid as she nodded her thanks. As of late Valaena has been making sure she and Robb wear their crowns more and more and now she always had it on. It drove her crazy. Urging the horses on they raced out of Riverrun and into the forest, Grey Wind hot on their heels like the flying dragons above them. Edrick laughed as Rhaenys flew low near them, shrieking happily as she pushed herself against the wind current.

XIX

"Was that my wife that just left?" Robb asked curious as he noticed Alysanne and Rhaenys leaving the lake surface suddenly. He and his uncle had been talking and watching the dragons hunt. Edmure still liked watching them, occasionally sitting with his father and sister in the solar Hoster had taken up.

"I believe I might have upset her," his great-uncle Brynden Tully spoke as Robb sighed softly, spotting his great-uncle joining their watching.

"Why? What did you say?" he asked, knowing it'd have to be about the dragons.

"I suggested that they hunt further from Riverrun, only once they became bigger!" He tried as Robb groaned softly.

"It wasn't you Uncle," Robb reassured his great-uncle who sighed.

"Not what I really worry about, Your Grace," he spoke softly as he stayed with his kin.

"Rhae wouldn't hurt you," Robb frowned. Thinking that the people fear his wife for that.

"Of course not," Brynden spoke, not realizing he pointed it in that direction. "I fear those dragons reactions to her emotions, I upset her and the favorite practically glares at me," he spoke as Robb smirked.

"Uncle, Rhaella glares at everyone. But if she's doing this then she's taking your opinion to heart, anyone else is given a queenly 'no' and basically that's it," he told as Bryden deflated.

"Oh," he commented, Edmure smirked. Knowing many couldn't read the queen's actions easy, he was barely keeping up as it was.

"Don't worry if you truly upset her you'd know," Robb reassured as he looked to where they disappeared. "She's been thinking about having them fly further but with Lannister men and how young they are she wanted them bigger, but if they hunt with Grey Wind, they'll be fine," he smirked.

"I overheard the argument between you and the Queen," Edmure commented as Robb frowned.

"Do you think she should?" he asked as his uncle shrugged. "I am sending my wife and her baby dragons out to Stannis Baratheon who might see them as a threat just as his brother did all those years ago. I hear he still went after Daenerys who is now missing in the East. So yes I worry for my wife also the fact that the Lannisters could kill her or them, it's why I was going to send my mother at night so she wouldn't notice, though those dragons would give me away in a second," he grumbled the end as Brynden chuckled.

"Send her. If she believes in him then send her," he encouraged as he nodded.

"I'll tell her when she returns," he spoke as they nodded and waited for the return of the dragon queen.

XIX

Rhaenyra laughed as she watched Grey Wind and Rhaenys play a game of tug with charred bones Rhaella continued to eat the burn herd of elk, only a few escaped the fiery death while Grey Wind tore a stag a part. The herd was seven with six dead and completely eaten. Right there Rhaenyra lost her smile as she realized that they needed to hunt bigger kills and eat more.

"Your Grace?" Edrick asked, seeing the face change of the queen.

"It's nothing Edrick," she denied as he frowned.

"It's what the Blackfish said right?" he asked as she froze before smiling.

"Yeah, I have never really seen them feast. Now I can see that they gorge and are becoming fatter. Soon they'll become bigger," she noted to the young boy who noted the size himself.

"You never notice until someone else points it out," he commented as she hummed.

"Well, I hope they eat more on the way to Stannis Baratheon's camp, they say if they eat more they continue to grow bigger," she spoke as he gave a curious 'huh' before the dragons distracted them. Grey Wind was growling softly and Rhaenyra froze for the moment, fearful that Lannister men.

"Well if it isn't the Queen in the North," a drunk spoke, he had flaming red topknot and beard as another man with an eyepatch came into view. Rhaella growled warningly when they came closer, Rhaenys and Alysanne tensed while they held their hands up, hearing the growl of Grey Wind behind them.

"Well it looks like we've upset her," the second man spoke as Corlys tensed readying to flee.

"Easy. We come in peace. My name is Thoros of Myr and this is Beric Dondarrion," he introduced as Edrick sighed in relief. He knew who those men were, as did his queen.

"_Lyka_," **(Quiet,)** she demanded as Thoros perked up. He watched the dragons stop their hissing and threatening nature but Grey Wind continued his warning growls. "He, I do not control," she claimed as they laughed.

"It is alright Your Grace," Beric spoke, still looking at the girl in awe. To see a Targaryen dressed like a northerner was a shock, he overheard of the Targaryen woman and her dragons. He was grateful to see it was true as the creatures were hissing and snarling at them despite their mother's demand. "We were merely passing through, we've sort of been raiding Tywin's camps and terrorizing them," he commented as they laughed.

"Are you in need of money gentlemen? Or food?" she asked softly as it brought a smile to their faces.

"Both, if you can spare Your Grace," Thoros claimed as she nodded and jerked her head to Edrick. He nodded and took off with Grey Wind.

"Come, you will talk and retrieve what you need," she offered as they nodded and followed while the dragons looked to their kill before flying off back to Riverrun. Beric hummed in awe as Thoros sighed out a breath. They've heard of the dragons, but just thought them rumors.

"Beautiful creatures Your Grace," Beric spoke out before pausing. "Or do prefer dragons? I know creature must sound-"

"It does not offend me, they are beasts. They breathe fire and have minds of their own," Rhaenyra claimed as Thoros hummed curious. Most would be cautious on how they'd address the royals' animals. The trek back was silent as the dragons continued to stay in sight before Ser Barristan came from the castle with Eddrick at his side.

"His Grace has agreed to the request and asked me to join so you can return inside, Your Grace," he spoke as she nodded after dismounting Corlys.

"Safe journey, My Lords," she bid as they bowed their heads in respect. She carefully made her way to her husband who looked up from Grey Wind who he had been petting.

"Quite brave to stay with Baratheon men," he spoke as she scoffed.

"The men have long separated from Baratheon men as the Dondarrion family has served in Storm's End for years, but with King Robert's death they had strike all their banners being dubbed 'The Brotherhood Without Banners,'" she revealed having been told by Ser Barristan everything that happened during Eddard's reign as Hand. They continued their march to their chambers as Robb continued to think while Rhaenyra carefully maneuvered herself directly behind her husband. When they reached their chambers Robb stopped and looked to her for the moment, Lynara and Valaena quickly came in as they helped her ready for bed, Robb walked around as he readied himself. Wearing a simple slip Raenyra watched Valaena open the chamber windows, softly she migrated to the window and watched her dragons continue to hunt, they seemed to enjoy flying and feasting. "I have made my choice," Robb spoke as she turned and realized Lynara and Valaena have already left, Grey Wind too she noted. She held a confused look before remembering their conversation before.

"Oh, okay," she nodded before turning to look at her dragons a bit longer before she would lay back down. There was a good chance her dragons would not return back to the chambers anymore because of their freedom she gave them earlier in hunting further.

"Something my lords seem to agree on as well, Balon Greyjoy will not be brought into our allegiance, and no I did not bring him up. But I did mention your idea, my mother is to march to Renly Baratheon's camp and you are to go to Stannis Baratheon under a peace flag. You, your choice of guard and the dragons," he claimed as she froze, realization coming into play. She was really going, leaving her husband and people.

"When am I to leave?" she asked.

"Whenever you are ready," Robb spoke, knowing she will leave soon. "Mother will leave in a day," he claimed as she decided.

"Alright then, I will leave the same day," she spoke before quickly walking past her husband and softly placed a robe on and gently got a guard's attention. "Tell Valaena and Lynara that I am to march for the treaty, I leave after tomorrow," she ordered, rather not going into too much detail as he nodded.

"Of course Your Grace," he responded before leaving as she closed the door, feeling Robb embrace her from behind, kissing her neck as she closed her eyes, feeling her veins light up as his hands cupped her breasts gently. He was testing her tenderness and her moan of pleasure proved him a good thing as he helped her drop her robe and started to pull at the strings on her slip while her hands drifted behind her to pull at his strings.

"I demand you not let me sleep tonight Robb," she whispered as he huffed against her neck, moaning softly as her fingers brushed up against him. "As your queen," she sneered playfully as he growled.

"As you wish," he whispered hotly against her lips when she turned, keeping eye contact with him before he recaptured her lips, one arm going around his neck while the other remained pumping his arousal. Faster than before he ripped her loosened slip off and caught her perky nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly as she moaned out of breath. "I plan on mapping every inch of your body," he whispered, falling to his knees, lips pressing open kisses against her stomach and hips, her hands going through his hair. "So when I think of you, I remember this. And you'll miss me just as much," he hoped as she laughed softly.

"My Sweet Husband, I will miss you regardless of our time separated. "How I wish Dragonstone was closer," she wished as he nipped her thigh.

"Then we will make this count," he promised before standing and hoisted her up and threw her on the bed before caging her with his arms as hers anchored him to her as she forced his lips back on hers, tongues warring against each other as his pants disappeared as her legs wrapped around him, he entered her quickly as they moaned and started as she whimpered.

XIX

**End! I hope it was good and how do you guys think Stannis will treat Rhaenyra? Give me your thoughts please! Read&Review.**

**SHAE H**:_ I was thinking about that show too but hoped to get a little further in this one! Good luck!_

**ej101:** _lol, believe me I can't wait too! Oh good idea, and yes I'll tell everyone the letter did come from King's Landing. I'll try and get the next one up! Hopefully faster than last time._

**Patriot-112:**_ And I hope to pop the next one out faster!_

**LunaDoesArt:**_ Good ideas, definitely from King's Landing. Lol, me too. Enjoy!_

**RHatch89:**_ Thankx!_

**NicoleR85:** _Glad you like it! I plan on keeping them together for a bit longer! Enjoy_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**_ I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy the rest!_

**Lonewolf125:**_ Well I'm hoping the Red Wedding doesn't happen, I absolutely hated it. Loved what happened to Walder Frey though~_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	21. XX

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue. I'll admit this chapter might be boring as it's her march to meet with Stannis.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XX

Rhaenyra sighed softly as she listened to her dragons shriek and cry out happily as they flew through the trees, her party of 15 might've seemed small but they were quite deadly. Many were Dornish with Tyene leading them. Lynara and Valaena rode beside Ser Barristan who made sure to keep an eye on his queen at all times, Rudy and Edrick rode nearby as they chatted amongst themselves. Rhaenyra hadn't been in the mood to converse with her group despite normally doing so but rode near one and occasionally. Rhaella surprised her by flying close enough for her wings to brush Corlys' hide as the mare nickered happily. She looked up to see her daughters flying around them excited, the dragons were always eating were growing quickly, they loved the flying and refused to rest themselves, never tiring it seems either. When they would make camp they'd be on the ground for a moment or two before they are up in the sky once more, it seemed to make the group happy as they'd all sit and watch them fly. As they'd set up camp the girls still resided in her tent, lounging on the floors to protect their mother in case of an intruder. Rhaenyra sighed as she thought of her husband, missing the second body in bed, she knew the girls missed Grey Wind as they'd eat and look around, no doubt missing the large male wolf when they eat. Her dreams led her into her husband's arms and large dragons in winter, listening to the familiar shrieks of her girls.

XX

The march was slow and careful, the dragons always flew high in the clouds to avoid any attacks but one would spot them feasting when they could. Valaena shared her worries when she noticed them roast an entire herd, 5 adults and 2 fawns. Tyene just claimed they were growing girls, she liked their healthy appetites. Rhaella was becoming more and more bold, hissing and growling at the group when they'd come too close. Many have already decided to always avoid the dragons in particular when they ate or rested. Rhaenyra had left Baela in Riverrun because she had asked.

_"Hey Rhae?" the queen herself who had been directing servants to put certain things on certain horses, Oberyn had already told her that Dornish were accompany her along with one of his daughters._

_"Yes Baela?" she asked as she carefully moved between two servants._

_"I know you are going to a meet," Baela revealed as Rhaenyra paused before coming closer._

_"And?" Rhaenyra inquired for her maid's opinion._

_"I am to stay," the younger requested as her queen smiled._

_"Okay," she nodded, embracing her sister-friend. Baela held her tightly, eyes misting over slightly. "Watch over them," she whispered as Baela nodded, eyes firm. "We'll see each other again," she promised as Baela gave a tight smile._

_"I hope they are bigger," Baela hoped as she watched the dragons shriek and squeal in happiness, Grey Wind was chasing a rabbit happily as Rhaenys quickly joined, trying to pounce on it._

_"So do I," Rhaenyra smiled as they separated. Valaena and Lynara came into view as Ser Barristan joined them, bringing Rudy and Edrick. "Will you be alright alone?" she asked worried, Baela has always been around her mother and Lynara._

_"I won't be alone," Baela reassured her with a smile, Rhaenyra laughed softly knowing her maid has grown close to Oberyn's daughters and paramour as of late._

_"Alright, send message if anything happens," she ordered as Baela nodded knowing her queen's order._

_"Rhae," Baela and her both turned to see Robb approach them with a frowning Theon. Baela lightly punched her friend's arm as he chuckled while the couple said their goodbyes, Theon hated that Rhaenyra was leaving, but he denied the request of going if he wanted to join._

_"I love you," Robb expressed as he held her face making her blush softly, his declarations in public always made her happy and giddy._

_"I love you too," she answered, pressing a kiss to him as Corlys came closer, waiting to be mounted. "I will try to hurry," Rhanyra grinned as he laughed, bringing her closer as others started to mount up._

_"Safe travels My Love," he prayed, kissing her forehead. "May the Old and New Gods watch over you and the girls," he mumbled as she repeated it to him. Quickly she moved away as she brought up her hood to cover her hair and crown, she now started to keep her long hair in a single braid going down her back, it kept all of her hair out of her face, a few tendrils slipping out as her crown kept everything in place. Catelyn had already left and had been told that Rhaenyra was going to meet with Stannis, she warned the girl to expect nothing but hostile nature from the Baratheon man._

Rhaenyra did expect it, but she also hoped that him saving her also played a small part in him accepting her proposal of plans. Despite her knowing she and Robb should parley with the two 'kings' as it was she figured it'd be an insult to Renly with her good mother going to treat with him and not Robb while she is treating with his older brother. Ser Barristan has been telling them which roads to take, mostly for Rhaenyra's safety along with her dragons. He swore to see them survive, give them their own fighting chance.

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan softly called as he joined her making her quickly rejoin their world. Some days they would rest others they would continue on until the horses had to take a rest, only then did they set up camp. The dragons did not seem to tire though, they liked flying all over, on some occasion Rhaenyra would sit and watch her dragons just play while she'd pet one. Rhaella was so common to shove her head into her mother's lap as it took two hands to cradle the scaled head and still be able to stroke the neck with one of them. As of late Rhaella seems to focus on her mother suddenly and would watch her with caution. Tyene joined her sometimes to try and bond with the young queen, it was not hard. Rhaenyra got along with the Dornish members quite quickly, she always spoke about the North and their culture which was different from Dorne's.

"Yes, Ser Barristan?" she asked as the dragons flew higher.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried as she smiled.

"I am. It's just… the first time I've traveled from Robb. As odd as it is," she mumbled softly as he smiled.

"This is all new for you, you've grown up Winterfell so long and now you've been pulled into war," Ser Barristan claimed as she hummed softly. "We should reach Dragonstone within two weeks if we keep at this pace. And if the winds favor us," he revealed as she nodded.

"I was born there, was I not?" she asked as he paused before nodding with a small frown.

"Stannis Baratheon had your mother buried there, with all of your ancestors before the rise of the temple of Balor the Blessed," he spoke as she listened with a small smile. She spotted her dragons landing once more to feast, they shared a stag with Rhaella eating most of the stomach. Staying on Dragonstone will not be easy, Your Grace," he warned as she nodded.

"I know," she spoke softly. It was closer to King's Landing than she wanted to be at the moment, but she hoped her dragons might like it, where their ancestors nested and made their home. "Do we have a safe travel?" she asked.

"My father has sent Uncle a message asking for a ship to meet us there and then wait for our return back to the army," Tyene called out as Alysanne flew around her trilling.

"Can your Uncle spare so many people?" Ser Barristan asked worried as she smiled.

"Of course, otherwise he would not ask," she shrugged as that got a small chuckle from the group while Valaena remained quiet, the last time she was on Dragonstone was during the worst storm in the world, the night Rhaenyra and Daenerys was born.

"You okay?" Lynara asked worried as her friend nodded with a tight smile.

"Yeah," she nodded as they continued on bypassing the road and village nearby.

XX

**(King's Landing)**

Sansa sighed softly as she sat in her room while Shae tidied her room for her.

"My Lady?" Shae asked worried as she overheard her charge sigh for a few more times. The young girl hummed softly to her maid with curiosity as Shae paused. "Are you alright?" she asked, a frown on her face as she laid down Sansa's food plates.

"Yes, I think so," the prisoner spoke as she looked back out of Blackwater Bay. "Shae," she called as the woman perked up when she returned to her job. "Do you know how far Dragonstone is?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Um," Shae thought, having asked Bronn what Dragonstone was to King's Landing. "I am not sure My Lady, I can ask Lord Tyrion or Lord Varys for you," she offered instantly, figuring either would know.

"Please don't go to any trouble I was just curious. I overheard it was the landing place for the Targaryens," she smiled softly thinking about her good-sister.

"Your brother's wife's ancestors?" Shae asked, Tyrion often spoke of the girl softly, sweetly even. He claimed while Robb was cruel and rude she was the completely opposite before mentioning quite deceitful when he mentioned dragon rumors.

"Yes, I surprisingly miss her and Arya a great deal. I used to complain when they'd rather do boy things rather than girl things like girls were meant to like," she spoke in a sentence to Shae's amusement.

"Tell me more about her," she implored, sitting across from her lady who perked up at being able to talk about the exiled princess. A few have asked about the princess but that was at the beginning of her stay and now many have gone silent. Tyrion smiled as he listened and tensed when he heard footsteps, turning he saw Varys standing there.

"I overhear the dragon marches upon their birth," Varys warned as Tyrion frowned. Not completely understanding. He watched as Varys looked to Sansa once more before walking away, discreetly hiding the letter behind a vase of red flowers. "A council meeting has been called," he spoke as Bronn jogged in with a sigh and glare to the whisperer who gave him a smirk.

"Please tell me you have an answer," Tyrion asked in a whisper as Bronn growled.

"No," he sighed as Tyrion looked to him stunned. "The bastard hid before I could reach the letter he left. I turn around it was gone," he informed the dwarf who paid him. As of late Tyrion noticed Varys reading something before burning a letter, but it's becoming harder and harder to catch him doing something, Varys must know someone is watching him.

"Was there anyone else in the hallway?" Tyrion asked.

"Servants," Bronn shrugged. "I swear he has his own little network-"

"Everywhere he has someone who cannot be bought," Tyrion growled out as Shae came out as well.

"What are you two doing?" she asked confused, closing the door as Sansa retrieved a parchment from her table to read it.

"Nothing," Tyrion smiled as she quirked an eye. Crossing her arms as he sighed. "I am honest, we are trying to…"

"Figure out if Varys is with or against us," Bronn finished as the whore frowned.

"Is that so?" she asked softly as Tyrion frowned.

"He's a dangerous man Shae," he tried to reason as she nodded.

"No I understand, you want to make sure everyone is exposed," Shae claimed before sighing softly. "I, uh," she paused spotting something, "need to go retrieve something for Sansa, excuse me," she spoke, stopping a moment to examine some dark red flowers, she remembered them being called 'Dragon's breath' Varys showed them to her in the Godswood here. Before looking down and dashing off at a steady pace.

"How is Shae and Sansa getting along?" Bronn asked curious.

"I think they're getting along nicely," Tyrion commented as they made their way down to the meeting room. "Shae seems to like her, loves hearing about her," he smiled.

"Did she adopt her or something?" Bronn joked as Tyrion smirked.

"I don't know," he shrugged as they entered while Bronn remained near the front with a younger Lannister guard who was curious about the sellsword who was actually quite friendly if you didn't upset or piss him off in general.

"We have to deal with the Baratheon brothers and the Stark boy. I overhear that Dornish have fully joined up with him and now roost in Riverrun with him," Varys revealed as Cersei breathed a hiss.

"So the Dornish have betrayed us as well," she hissed.

"The Dornish have never been loyal to Robert since their princess' death, along with her children," Littlefinger spoke as Joffrey growled.

"Kill all of them then demand obedience from that weak prince of Dorne, if we keep Oberyn alive we can barter him back," he slumped against the chair as his council looked to one another.

XX

**(Rhaenyra)**

Try as they might they could not avoid villages forever, Rhaenyra would not enter nor would the dragons. Making sure to keep their covers over their faces they would buy what they needed before being back on their way. Rhaenyra kept her dragons contained with a dead carcass as they feed, happy and becoming quite full. Rhaenyra spent this time thinking about Robb, missing him after a week she noticed her girls gorging more and more, becoming quite big now they were flying longer and faster, but they were easily trainable as she learned. Have them fattened up then teach them, Rhaella though is more stubborn and would growl at her mother with a warning. But she refuses to back down from the dragons, knowing they were looking for weaknesses in their human mother.

"Your Grace," Rudy called out as the dragons finished their dead animal and hisses at him, alarming both.

"Quiet!" Rhaenyra hissed back, two out of three flinched while the other growled, but looked to her mother instantly. "Yes?" she asked worried.

"Lannister scouts were spotted to the east, we should move quickly," he warned as she nodded and stood to leave when an arrow hit where she had been just seconds. It brought an alarmed gasp from the queen as her dragons tensed, readying themselves for an attack. "Get behind something!" Rudy ordered as another arrow flew near him. Cursing herself for not having her weapons she did as she was told and hid behind a boulder as she listened. Her dragons quickly greeted her as Rhaella hissed a warning behind and dove for a soldier who had followed the white haired woman only for Rhaenyra to realize her hood had fallen free.

"Shit," she cursed herself once more as Alysanne sat in front of her hissing and snarling at the man who screamed when he caught fire by the golden dragon who had launched herself in the air before barring down on the hidden men. Ser Barristan and Dornish quickly intervened themselves, successfully dodging the dragon attacks as the girls lit men on fire.

"Rhae?" Lynara called out offering her hand as she looked around. "You okay?" she asked softly as the queen nodded with a shaky breath.

"Yeah," she felt her heart thud in her chest. Breathing slower as Alysanne crooned to her mother and rubbed her face against Rhaenyra's hip while her mother pet her. "Rudy, where is he?" she asked worried she didn't see her guard.

"I don't- I don't know," Lynara stuttered not realizing it was Rudy who was missing. Tyene and a few of her men came through with a frown.

"Tyene? What's wrong?" Rhaenyra asked worried as the Dornish woman normally kept her face normal.

"I found Rudy," she spoke shakily. Rhaella shrieked loudly as her mother and sisters followed her voice.

"Rudy!" She called out as she and Valaena both fell to the man's side. An arrow had hit his right shoulder but it was the stab wound to the stomach which was fatal for him.

"Your okay," he grunted relieved as a bloody Edrick held his hand, crying softly as the older man softly pet the boy's dark hair. "Hey, it's okay," he reassured the young boy as Rhaenyra pulled him closer, allowing him to cry against her shoulder. "I got careless," he spoke softly as the two cried. Ser Barristan tried to stop the bleeding before sighing, realizing he couldn't help the younger soldier.

"It's too deep," Tyene revealed, having already tried to help herself.

"It's okay," Rudy repeated as Rhaenyra felt the worst guilt. "It's not your fault. It was my job to protect you! I swore to Robb to keep you safe," He growled as Rhaenyra cried a bit more, not being able to keep it all in. "One was aiming for Rhaella, I couldn't let her get hurt," he told as Rhaenyra looked to her red dragon who trilled sadly and came closer to the male who had protected her and had been her friend. Softly nudging his hand the Dornish set around the man who coughed softly as Lynara tried to ease his breathing.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Rhaenyra cried as Edrick wailed before being pulled away by Valaena who held his head softly, shushing him as he continued crying unable to stop.

"No, Your Grace," a guard spoke. "He would need a Maester and there not one near," he spoke a bit defeated as Ser Barristan carefully gave Rudy some water as the man breathed heavily.

"We should end his misery," another spoke to Tyene who looked to him sharply before sighing, realizing the same thing.

"Your Grace-"

"I know," Rhaenyra cut off the bastard as she continued to hold Rudy's hand as he breathed heavily. Tyene understanding it was harder for the queen to let her people go, gave her time to say goodbye. Ser Barristan said a shorter farewell to the young man he had served alongside. Allowing the ones from the girls and Edrick to say their own farewell.

"A damn sword wound. Swear to the Gods I thought those dragons or wolf would be the end of me," he gave a laughing cough as they all laughed with him. Knowing that the animals loved Rudy to much to hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Rhaenyra cried as he laughed softly, hiding his pain.

"You're my queen," he spoke breathing harder. "My job was to make sure that you survive and my only hope is that I can still watch over you. To see you make it to Dragonstone and back to our King. You will not back down from any threats or attacks," he demanded as Lynara helped him sit up to ease his breathing. She was sniffling softly as Valaena smoothed his brow.

"I should have grabbed some herbs," Valaena mumbled as she felt the boy's sweaty brow with a frown.

"They wouldn't have helped," he warned as she snapped back.

"Better than to feel all this pain," she hissed out, tears filling her eyes as he frowned.

"Pain don't hurt anymore," he slurred as everyone tensed while Ser Barristan sighed.

"He's lost too much blood," he mumbled as Rhaenyra closed her eyes.

"Someone ease his passage," Rhaenyra begged as Valaena nodded herself, pulling a dagger as Rhaenyra softly pulled Edrick away. Knowing he'd see worst but she still wanted to block as much out as possible.

"Rhae?" He asked, voice thick with tears and embraced his queen before full out bawling as she held him tightly. Head against her chest as she had knelt to embrace him. "Why him? Why couldn't the dragons protect him?" he asked as she winced, sniffing as she rubbed his back.

"Because they can't stop all attacks. They're not invincible Edrick, they're creatures made of flesh and blood, just like us. Rhaella must have been unaware of her danger," she spoke as Ser Barristan came back to her as she looked to him. He nodded as she stood.

"He has asked to be burned Your Grace," he spoke as she smiled softly.

"Of course he would," she sniffed as Edrick laid his head on her side. She followed Ser Barristan as he led them to Valaena and Lynara who have settled his body in a more peaceful sleep. Edrick whimpered softly, the arrow had been removed and his cloak covered the gash, it also looked like someone had placed flowers in his hands. Alysanne unsure had tried to nudge her friend who remained still, she didn't understand why he wasn't getting up when she nudged him. Trilling she looked to see her teary eyed mother who sniffed and pet the dragon. "I wish you could understand that he is gone girl," she spoke before standing and ordering everyone to do the same to back up as well. "He was my friend and guard before the start of this war. I had hope to bring him back to his family and he return to his home. But he instead died for his queen and did what he was meant to do and what he vowed. I will miss you Rodyrn Cerwyn," Rhaenyra spoke as the rest said their own farewells. "Dracarys," she spoke calmly as all three dragons did as they bid, Ser Barristan worryingly watched the queen who looked down before back at her calm girls as they all watched the fire burn. Soon Rudy's body was consumed by the flames as Rhaenyra walked away her dragons followed, walking behind her. The rest followed, watching her pull her hood up as the dragons growled and started to burn and eat the scout bodies. Rhaenyra walked to the tied horses, grabbing Corlys and Rudy's horse reins, softly petting the stallion's nose.

"We'll use his horse for extra things that might hurry us along," Ser Barristan decided as Rhaenyra nodded. Rhaenyra felt a small tug on her hand and turned to see Edrick staring at the dragons who continued to feast.

"Does this bother you Edrick?" she asked softly as he shook his head.

"No," he looked up to her with sad eyes. "I hope Stannis Baratheon listens to you," he spoke as she nodded.

"I do too," she agreed as they loaded the stallion up which would lesson their horses burdens as well.

XX

**End of chapter! I hope I did okay!**

**RHatch89:**_ Thanks! Enjoy_

**Nbh (Guest):**_ Here's the next one! Hope you like it!_

**ej101:** _Thanks, oh I can't wait either. Thanks again, hope you enjoy it!_

**10868letsgo:**_ As soon as they pop up!_

**NicoleR85:**_ I can't wait either, I'm nervous about writing it._

**Patriot-112:**_ Thanks, I can't either. I hope I do him good writing._

**LunaDoesArt:**_ I love your list of people, it's definitely one of them. I was finally able to shove this out because I was watching scenes of Dany and the dragons and a few videos of the Targaryen family tree. I hope you enjoy school, I liked it, occasionally. But I hope you get all your stuff soon._

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:**_ Hope you enjoy what I give!_

**Rose Nieman-Black-Targaryen:** _Gonna go ahead and say you are all right :D_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	22. XXI

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXI

Rhaenyra held onto the side of the boat as she stared up at Dragonstone, her dragons flying around her as they would continue to fish. Going through the Saltpans to Gulltown proved to be a longer trek then they expected. Avoiding Lannister men was hard, they knew Rhaenyra had left the army, which no one knew how, someone most likely saw the dragons and knew. They had been driven off course twice and she knew the enemy soldiers were driving her dragons crazy. They were used to being able to attack when they wished, she was trying to prevent that. She knew that they've been away from the camp for three full weeks, Rhaenyra mostly worried for her dragons flying that long, they occasionally settled in the boats but resumed their flying, they were quite long and many stepped over them to move around the ship. Tyene enjoyed catching fish and offering it to the dragons, there was nothing for her to do on the ship so fishing kept her busy and Ser Barristan occasionally joined, his friendship with the dragons growing. Edrick had retracted into a shell that Valaena worked so hard to keep from closing up completely, Lynara and Rhaenyra did their best to join but he still sulked. The maids claimed it was losing Rudy, he had been a big brother to Edrick and once of his caretakers. But now as they sailed to Dragonstone, Rhaenyra felt a bit nauseous, placing a hand on the rail she felt Tyene softly place a hand on her back.

"You okay?" she asked worried as the queen nodded, face still blank. Long had the girl gone back to her Dornish clothing as the climate changed, the Northerners were fine but felt uncomfortable just a bit. The dragons though were snappier and more edgier, Ser Barristan surmised they missed their cooler home, the girls were born in the north, they must dislike the heat, ironically, he joked.

"Yes, just… never thought I would step foot onto Dragonstone," Rhaenyra admitted while Tyene smiled softly. As Rhaenyra stared at the large castle she saw dragon statues everywhere along the castle walls.

"It is your birthplace, your right to see it," she encouraged as Rhaenyra chuckled lightly. They all watched the dragons fly overhead, an older man was seen standing on the deck was turning as he watched the wolf-sized dragons fly and shriek.

"That is Ser Davos Seaworth. Hand of Stannis Baratheon," Ser Barristan spoke softly as Rhaenyra looked back to signal she heard before looking back at the man who looked to the woman responsible for them and saw the Targaryen woman who he and his king smuggled out for her safety. The dragons were bigger than he anticipated as he watched them fish and scorch their food. Breathing in softly he cleared his throat before exhaling while watching them dock, Ser Barristan disembarked first with two Dornish men before offering his hand to their leader as three others followed, the third being the Dornish woman that spoke quickly to her men and motioned them to stay with the ship.

"Your Grace, I guess welcome back to Dragonstone," he smiled as she grinned softly.

"Thank you, Ser Davos. I am happy to be here," she came closer as he now saw her resemblance to her late mother.

"King Stannis has sent me to escort you," he spoke quickly as Valaena shifted. "The dragons will not be harmed, his orders. They're guests as well, so long as they don't attack the men," he shifted his gaze worryingly to the queen who calmed him.

"My dragons grew up around soldiers when this war started, they will not do harm to your men, so long as no one attacks," she cautioned as he nodded.

"Right," he agreed, giving the feasting dragons another once over before resuming his march up the stone steps with Rhaenyra and her group in step. Rhaenyra's eyes bounced all over, setting her eyes on the guards and the new banners that were completely different than Robert's. "I will be honest I was quite surprised when we heard of your accension Your Grace," he spoke as she focused her eyes on him.

"How so?" she asked as he paused.

"Well, you are going after King Joffrey, yes?" he asked cautiously. Ser Barristan realized that Ser Davos was trying to get information for Stannis.

"We call her Queen of the North for a reason Ser Davos," Valaena spoke as he paused once more.

"Ah, so you have no rush for the throne?" he pushed.

"I'd rather see it burn," Rhaenyra spoke softly walking past him as her people continued with her as he watched her, hearing the shrieks of the dragons before continuing after her.

_'She might survive this yet,'_ he thought as she waited before the door was opened when he joined them. He ushered her to follow through as Stannis was seen over the painted table her ancestor created when his dragons roamed Westeros' skies for the first time. Her eyes naturally drifted over it simply for the beauty of it.

"Keep your eyes girl!" a man snarled before her purple ones pierced his faster.

"I am no girl!" she snarled, eyes burning with her hidden fire. "And you will do well to remember that," the moment she shifted her body an angry shriek came from nowhere as Rhaella flew into the open map room. Roaring at the man angrily as they fell back, Stannis himself stared at the dragon with a stunned expression, his red priestess breathed heavily at seeing the creature that's been extinct for quite some time.

"So they are true," he whispered softly. He stood as Rhaenyra watched him with sharp eyes, she looked not like her mother but her brother, the fierce look in her eyes that only a warrior is born with. "The last time I saw you, you were a babe," he smirked which stunned his people as she narrowed her eyes softly, not threatening.

"That was a long time ago," she shot back, tone much lighter, as he nodded, eyes trailing to the growling creature who continued to hiss but moved to her mother as Davos moved backwards in a frantic pace.

"Indeed. Welcome Queen Rhaenyra, to Dragonstone. Your birthplace," he greeted the young woman to his people's shock as she gave a smile back.

"I thank you for the welcome, King Stannis," she responded as he nodded.

"I overheard that you had trouble on the road, I am sorry for your loss," he spoke, knowing the guard had been close to the queen. "You must be tired from the trip. My daughter, Shireen, has asked to show you to your chambers, I hope that is alright," he spoke softly as a young girl entered as a small gasp left Tyene, Rhaenyra looked and understood the noise. Shireen Baratheon, now a princess, stood there and to the queen she was beautiful even with her greyscale that Rhaenyra knew was on her face.

"I would not mind at all, hello Princess," Rhaenyra bowed her head respectfully to Shireen who smiled to her, curtsying correctly, before leaping softly when Rhaella hissed lightly. "Don't mind Rhaella, she always does that," the Targaryen woman reassured the girl who stared at the flyer with shock. "You may call me Rhaenyra, may I call you Shireen?" she asked the girl looked back to her and nodded brightly.

"Please follow me," the young girl led her guests through the halls of Dragonstone. "Is it true you have three dragons?" Shireen asked curious as Rhaenyra smiled, knowing the child's curiosity would break eventually.

"Yes I do; Rhaella, Rhaenys and Alysanne," she told as Shireen beamed.

"All queens," she looked to the queen who smiled softly.

"Yes, they are. Do you have a maester here by chance?" Rhaenyra asked as her two maids tensed, Davos had taken Tyene and her captain to where her people would reside, she had demanded not far from her Targaryen charge.

"Maester Cressen, he's the Maester of Dragonstone. Are you wounded Your Grace?" Shireen asked worried as she opened the door to her chambers as Ser Barristan checked the perimeter from instinct.

"No, I just haven't been feeling well. I assumed it was the boat ride, but it still remains," Rhaenyra smiled as she sat on a chair and instructed the girl to do the same while her bags were brought in as Valaena opened the balcony doors quickly ducking out of the way when the three flew in shrieking at their mother. Shireen, gasped softly and shrunk in her seat somewhat when Rhaenys sniffed her face suddenly, Rhaella shoved her larger head into her mother's lap as Alysanne laid in front of the fire going in the chambers as everyone froze. Realizing that the Baratheon princess was in danger with the dragons surrounding her. Rhaenys just stared her down, occasionally turning her head to the side but eventually lowered her head enough to sniff the girl's hand. Casting a terrified look to the peaceful dragon queen who just sat back in her chair with Rhaella's upper body in her lap, a peaceful look on her face. "It is alright," Rhaenyra reassured the young girl who hesitantly lifted one hand and timidly reached out before lightly touching Rhaenys' nose as the female panted while staring at the nervous girl. Slowly, she pet the dragon with small pats before exploring and running a hand down the female's neck, smiling softly as the female calmed down and laid her head across the girl's small lap.

"She must like you, they do not let others pet them but those close to me," Rhaenyra commented as Shireen beamed.

"They're so pretty," she breathed, while she continued to pet the glowing female, the fire danced across her scales beautifully. "Rhaenys especially, golden with emerald eyes," she beamed. "I don't think I've read anything among the dragons having green eyes!" she spoke excitedly as she paused in the petting while Rhaenys nudged her bringing a giggle from them.

"Careful, now that they know you'll pet them, they will 'encourage' you to continue," Rhaenyra warned the young girl who giggled when Rhaenys stretched across her lap, a wing covering her feet. "Is she too heavy?" the Queen asked worried as she felt Rhaella lay more on her, she was gaining more and more weight and soon would not be able to lay her upper chest on her any longer, she worried for the girl's legs being harmed.

"No, she's fine," Shireen beamed and continued to pet the dragon happily, it brought a fond smile to the woman's face, unaware of Melissandre watching them from the doorway, Alysanne gave a warning growl that was too low for her mother to listen as she talked with Shireen.

XXI

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan called as he opened the door. A withered man behind him as he opened to see his queen resting in a chair beside the fire, eyes closed.

"Yes, Ser Barristan?" she asked softly, he had almost closed the door, both men assuming the queen had fallen asleep.

"I have Maester Cressen here for you," he reminded as she opened her eyes and nodded softly. Opening the door more he allowed the man inside before closing as Lynara looked up from the book she had picked from the small text that have been left for Rhaenyra by the Princess herself, feeling the girl would like to read more. When Maester Cressen came in, worry covered his face when he noticed the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Maester Cressen," Rhaenyra greeted softly as he bowed his own head.

"Your Grace," he greeted. "I overheard that you have not been feeling well?" he asked as she nodded, gently standing as Lynara did the same.

"I have been feeling sick but originally I had assumed it was being on the boat, I am not a big fan of them," she smiled as he laughed softly, patting her shoulder as they approached her bed, Lynara already pulled everything down so her queen could lie on them before the Maester softly had her sit first. He lightly palmed her knee, stomach and kept a hand to her back while Lynara watched with sharp eyes, she trusted the Maester, but still watched liked a mother wolf.

"Have you felt ill since you got on the boat or before?" he asked wanting to be sure as she thought. Rhaenyra paused thinking, she had almost said since the boat before thinking further.

"I think it was before actually," she spoke softly as he frowned.

"Might I?" he asked as she nodded and allowed Lynara to help her up before going to the divider and undressed to her slip. When they came back around, Rhaenyra gently laid down to allow Lynara to pull the blanket so they'd cover her waist down and the queen pulled her shift to right below her rib cage. Ever so gentle he felt her belly, and noticed instantly the tense flesh and muscle. "If I might ask, when was your last blood, Your Grace?" he asked, not wanting to upset the woman who frowned as she thought. Looking to Lynara who sighed softly.

"I think it's been… little to two months," Rhaenyra revealed. Realizing that she did not bleed until before Robb had gone for his battles during their stay at Riverrun. She couldn't believe it, not only missing her moonsblood but also that she might be pregnant. But Robb is not here.

"I do not wish to give you false hope, Your Grace," he warned as she looked to him. "But I believe you could be with child," he smiled as Lynara breathed in shock.

"By the Gods, Rhae," she breathed as the girl continued to stare as Lynara places the slip down while Maester Cressen left to leave them on their own, giving them his blessings and congratulations.

"You should tell Robb-"

"No," Rhaenyra ordered to her maid's shock. "I will not allow any chance of someone getting my letter and learning before he does," Rhaenyra claimed as Lynara offered for her to redress as Rhaenyra nodded.

"But he should know," the woman didn't like the father of a child she will know to not know, especially her leaders.

"Unless you are willing to carry the message yourself back to my husband, he will not know until I see him again," Rhaenyra ordered as she turned to a startled Lynara. "Alright?" she asked softer as the woman nodded.

"Of course, Your Grace," she agreed as her queen walked out, Ser Barristan joining instantly, having said farewell to the Maester who left.

"Is everything alright Your Grace?" he asked worried as they left the castle, the guards watching her closely, though the Dornish quickly surrounded her as they walked off the stone and through the rocks and grass.

"Yes," she answered before hearing her dragons as she stopped. Rhaella landed first and shrieked happily at her smiling mother.

"They seem to like Dragonstone, Your Grace," one of the guards commented as Rhaenys landed with a charred deer in her claws. Alysanne quickly stole it bringing chuckles from the small group as the soldiers watched the dragons.

"Yes they do," Rhaenyra agreed as she giggled when Rhaella joined as she had snatched it from her sister and flew off as they squealed in irritation.

"Food aplenty. But they still steal each other's food," a guard commented with a small bark of laughter as he blocked the sun to watch them fly. Compared to the stone dragons they loved to fly around they were still hatchlings but Rhaenyra knew they were already possibly past that stage now. But as she looked to the stones themselves she slowly approached one. Ser Barristan joined her as the Dornish continued watching her dragons play and tag one another. She stared at the large stone beast with an odd look. Sighing heavily, she rubbed her temple.

"Your Grace?" he asked worried, being her main protector now, Barristan Selmy has actually seen the normalcy in his queen and what wasn't her usual nature. He's been noticing her lack of eating and the bags under her eyes become deeper, it worried him as she had talked to a maester today.

"Do you promise to keep a secret for me Ser Barristan?" she asked as he froze before nodding and spoke verbally. "I'm pregnant," Rhaenyra claimed, turning to him as she leaned against the pillar softly while her dragons flew, exploring the island and its inhabitants. Shireen had told her where the village was as she might go there to look around.

"Pregnant?" He asked stunned, she nodded with an odd look.

"Their Maester confirmed it, I show the signs. I just… did not pay attention like I should have," she surmised as he frowned.

"When Cersei first fell pregnant shortly after Robert became queen she never realized, she had mixed feeling herself when Maester Pycelle told her. Jaime said she and the king hadn't gotten along still by then, I saw them both try but…"

"Ned always said that his friend's heart belonged to Lyanna Stark," Rhaenyra claimed as the old man nodded.

"She, though, gave up quicker than Robert did. I think he was trying to give her children because he knew she wanted them. He once commented that she always looked so lonely and nothing he did helped," Rhaenyra now felt pity for the former king. Not only having Cersei for his wife but also that despite loving his best friend's sister possibly until his end, tried to do that for his wife. "It was sad the babe did not live long. So strong and healthy when we returned from the hunt, black haired with his grey eyes peering up at us," he remembered with a smile before Rhaenyra's head turned to him.

"Black hair?" she asked unaware the queen had another child. All the ones she saw were of golden hair.

"Yes," he nodded. "Cersei's first born son had looked just like his father already," he claimed as she scoffed.

"As her three take after their own father," she snapped as he sighed but with a smaller nod. "What happened to the babe?" she asked as he looked down.

"He caught a fever," he admitted as Rhaenyra sighed, knowing when young children caught fevers it was terrifying because they might lose them but babes… "He was gone by the next morning. So adorable, Jaime and I both loved watching over him, it's so odd. The prospect of protecting your future leader when they're babes," he smiled softly as she mirrored it, seeing the fondness in his eyes. "I never held that for Joffrey, I will admit. But his older brother, I had hoped would turn out better than his father," Ser Barristan claimed.

"How did everyone else take it?" she asked, wanting to know. Having lost her pregnancy before this one which scared her.

"Very few knew him, but the ones who did, they mourned. He was always a happy babe when I watched over him. His father beat his fists bloody, after holding the queen so the prince could be removed," he spoke sadly as Rhaenyra looked down. "Jaime was… I don't know. I know he did not love Robert,"

"But he loved his twin," Rhaenyra commented. "He would mourn for her," like she did for Daenerys' loss of her husband and child.

"He did not mourn long. He did, but not like the others," he revealed as Rhaenyra frowned softly.

"I assume people grieve in different ways," she commented as he nodded.

"Something else ways on your mind," Ser Barristan claimed, seeing the conflict in her eyes as she smiled.

"Soon I will not be able to hide anything from you," she chuckled as he laughed, taking the compliment as it was meant from his queen. "I was pregnant before this," she revealed as his froze. Not having heard about this before. "But I lost it, everyone thought it was when Bran fell and the stress of becoming Lady of Winterfell. But Robb assumed it was also when the assassination attempts happened, the dragons had been born," she spoke as he listened. It felt odd, being able to talk about this with him, he always listened to her with no problem and would even help decide problems.

"There is no true cause of a loss, Your Grace," he spoke softly. Understanding her hesitance of the pregnancy, he had seen how her mother took it and worse how her father handled it. But to Ser Barristan he could see the devotion Robb held for his wife when he looked at her, he held her values more than Robert ever did for Cersei or Aerys for Rhaella. And he could see the same look in Rhaenyra's eyes, having heard the stories from others, mostly from Rudy when they'd share similar shifts. "But it is still a good thing, Your Grace," he reminded as she looked to him confused.

"How, may I ask, Ser Barristan?" she asked not sure what he means.

"When we return to camp it will brighten their spirits. Your husband immensely. It will give them something to fight for," he encouraged as she smiled softly, forgetting the small bit. She just thought if she lost it, she couldn't handle it.

"But I am still hiding it until I return to Robb, unless I can not anymore," she decided and added the end with a small chuckle.

"A fine choice, Your Grace," he smiled as she nodded, both watching her dragons fly as other men started to stop and watch with wonder as some pointed. "A fine choice indeed," he whispered, continuing to watch the men instead.

XXI

Rhaenyra slowly found herself enjoying Dragonstone, she would stroll through the grass with Shireen and her fool; Patchface. He surprised everyone with his fearless attitude of the dragons, just like with Hodor. The dragons seemed to like him well enough, never bothered with him, they'd watch him before losing interest as they would watch their mother walk with Shireen. Shireen seemed to have figured out the queen was pregnant and kept it secret for her, enjoying knowing it.

"Do you wish for a boy or girl?" Shireen asked as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Either, I suppose," Rhaenyra did not understand why Stannis has not called a meeting with her about an alliance with Robb. "I do not demand for a boy, a girl would be just as strong," she claimed as Shireen beamed.

"You would make a great mother," Shireen spoke as Rhaenyra chuckled softly.

"I hope so," Rhaenyra prayed as a scout ran up to them.

"Queen Rhaenyra!" he called out before leaping when Alysanne flashed her wide wings, hissing and growling he carefully approached.

"What is it?" she asked softly stroking her dragon's head to calm her.

"King Stannis has requested an audience with you," he asked as she nodded and gently guided the princess with her as the fool followed the dragons having decided to resume hunting.

"They are hunting again," Shireen giggled. "Soon they will grow bigger!" she encouraged as Rhaenyra nodded, hoping it will be soon. For her future depended on it.

XXI

Rhaenyra sat across from Stannis as Ser Davos sat on his right, Maester Cressen on his left, his assorted lords sat around them while Ser Barristan sat on her right and Valaena on her left. Lynara kept to Tyene today and to entertain Shireen at her queen's request, something she all too happily did while dragging Edrick along to help the boy open up. He has been hiding in the rocks until Rhaella discovered him and pushed him back to her mother who introduced the princess to the boy who nearly ran off from meeting the girl. Shireen enjoyed him as he was another child who did not care about the greyscale.

"Queen Rhaenyra, how are you finding Dragonstone?" Stannis asked as she paused.

"It's quite pleasant, Your Grace," Rhaenyra spoke as he nodded.

"I have thought about the proposal you have brought me," he commented as she nodded. "It says that you and Robb are to remain the King and Queen of the North but he claims his mother's lands as well," he noted as she smiled softly.

"The River Lords are among those who helped crown my husband, his grandfather made those of their steel, they've already claimed to follow only my husband, the north follow me as well but I understand the riverlands of their reasons," Rhaenyra revealed as Ser Barristan looked to her. "But the South is to remain yours, everything my husband wants is from his family," she reassured as he nodded.

"What about the dragons?" a man asked before Valaena snapped.

"What about them?" her voice was hard as a man buffed up.

"They should remain here," he nodded as Stannis looked to him.

"And who would control them? You? Lord Velaryon?" he asked as Valaena's face morph into one of hatred. Rhaenyra understood instantly, this man was once her betrothed, he must have married one of her cousins.

"_Him_?" she sneered. "The man who does not have a drop of Valyrian blood?" she asked, her voice becoming stronger like it used to, she was a true Valeryon, Ned once called her. The only one to have Targaryen blood present, her daughter carried as well when she was born.

"And you? A disgraced maid who fathered a child by Jaime Lannister himself?" he snarled back as Rhaenyra and Ser Barristan glared at him sharply.

"Quiet," Stannis demanded from his lord who looked him affronted before he swallowed his pride, doing as his king demanded. "The dragons obey only their mother, as you saw when the red dragon's reaction to you last night. And as Valaena is her personal maid, you will respect her as well. As it is, she is the granddaughter of your former Lord," he glared as the man huffed. It was true, Valaena was the granddaughter of the last Lord Velaryon, so she would have married but as she disappeared when Rhaenyra was sent North, her cousin Monford Valeryon took the mantel. But many knew Valaena's mother had married a Targaryen and that made Valaena valuable to some, she was still unwed but not a maid. As it was, that would not matter to some. "Why did your daughter not join?" he questioned curiously.

"She did not want to. Requested to stay with the army," Rhaenyra revealed as they looked to her.

"No doubt to spend time with her father," he hissed before Rhaenyra could snarl back Rhaella flew in and roared. Slamming herself onto the map table, scattering pieces as the red dragon hatefully hissed and spat at the man who knocked his chair over to get away from her.

"I do believe, My Lord, that the queen is tired of hearing you talk badly about her people and kin. The only kin she has left," Ser Barristan spat out as Rhaella growled, smoke slowly coming out but when Stannis looked to Rhaenyra, she calmly whistled a single tone. The growling creature slowly back away but sat at full height, glowing red-orange eyes watching the fearful men as she continued to growl before Alysanne and Rhaenys joined, walking closer to their mother.

"King Stannis is correct as my dragons only listen to me they will stay with me. Should you try anything, I can assure you, despite their size, they are powerful," she warned as she calmly spoke out. "_Jikagon_," **(Go,)** she ordered as the dragon gave a final growl before flapping her wings harsh which scattered pawns and papers everywhere. Ser Davos had watched the queen's reaction at all times and realized she never changed her face. Eyes always on her target as her dragon had focused on him. "I made a promise when Stannis Baratheon offered me guest rights on Dragonstone, I will not break that promise," she growled out as Stannis held a hand out.

"Alright, everyone. Let's calm down. You all will respect Rhaenyra Targaryen, as she is a Queen," he ordered as his men looked torn between glaring at the calm queen or obey their king. "Sit down," he demanded as Valaena smirked. They had this deal sealed, and with what Rhaenyra had in mind, she hoped would work. "You also offered a deal of some kind," he reminded as she grinned.

"Yes. My husband's youngest brother, Rickon, has no betrothal and we offer him, if it is to your approval, to the Princess Shireen as a husband," she offered as the Red Priestess tensed. "And if you would like, we can send early on so he can learn your customs better," she finished politely sitting with her legs crossed and hands intertwined.

"We should think deeply about this My King," she warned as Maester Cressen frowned.

"If I may, Your Grace," he interrupted softly. "Prince Rickon Stark, comes from a good bloodline, we would finally have a good mixture of Baratheon and Stark blood. And as the young queen has pointed out we can teach Rickon more our ways but still adapt with his northern heritage," he offered with the queen's nod of thanks.

"His mother is also of the Seven, my husband and his siblings bar his half-brother, support the Old and New Gods," she claimed as Stannis thought. He truly did not see any wrong in it.

"What about the direwolf that follows the Prince?" Ser Davos asked in question.

"He is his protector and companion. Such as Patchface is Shireen's constant friend, he would be quite distraught if he could not bring him," Rhaenyra claimed. "It would be a challenge but he could learn control, he just-"

"-Needs guidance," Stannis finished as she nodded. "I will agree. So we are in agreement," he announced. "Once I am crowned King of the South," he claimed. "You will reign in the North, should either need aide-"

"We will come," Rhaenyra confirmed, swearing to fly her dragons and march her army to aid Stannis should his Kingdom every be attacked.

"As will we," he echoed. The stood and offered their arms to shake, confirming the deal as Matthos, Ser Davos' son, wrote out their new agreement, including the betrothal.

"We've also received word that your husband is treating with Renly Baratheon," Ser Davos questioned as a statement making the men tense.

"My good mother wished to treat with Lord Renly. Not my husband or I, but he sent a letter along that he would give the throne to King Stannis should he aide in destroying King's Landing," she revealed as Stannis sighed.

"Now that everyone is done trying to find a loophole in everything Queen Rhaenyra, we are all to pack enough for a ride on the morrow to Storm's End to treat with Renly. Should he bend the knee and name me King, I'll name him my heir until a son is born to me," Stannis revealed. Rhaenyra nodded and stood with her people as they all either bowed or curtsied their farewell to pack as Stannis and the others repeated the action to Rhaenyra.

"Will you tell Lady Catelyn, Your Grace?" Ser Barristan asked as Rhaenyra shook head no.

"The next one I will tell is Robb, no one else," she ordered as they nodded.

XXI

Rhaenyra sighed softly as she relaxed in her tub as Valaena rubbed lavender oil in her queen's skin as a knock came. Lynara who had finished packing the small bag for her queen walked to the door and opened it barely before nodding. "It the Lady Melisandre, Your Grace," Lynara spoke as Rhaenyra shrugged, bringing her knees up a bit. The northern maid walked back to the door and opened it enough for the priestess to slide in as she seemed surprised that Rhaenyra was in a bath.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," she spoke as Rhaenyra shrugged.

"We are women, I see no problem in that. Does this make you uncomfortable?" Rhaenyra asked curious as the woman laughed softly.

"No, I can assure you it does not bother me," she reassured the young queen who hummed softly and looked back into the night sky through her open balcony doors. "Should you have these open?" she asked before jumping back when Rhaenys flew through shrieking at her harshly and flapped to her mother who held her hands up to aid her in stopping at command. The female hovered over her mother's form, inhaling heavily and crooning, accepting the pets from her mother while Valaena continued to wash her and then soaked her hair to braid it while wet. Rhaenys continued to purr as she watched her mother.

"Why are you here, My Lady?" Rhaenyra asked as the woman paused.

"I have come to ask that you relinquish your reign to Stannis as the King of Westeros, not King of the South," Melisandre claimed as they northern women froze.

"Who do you think you are to ask that of our queen?" Lynara asked sharply as the woman frowned.

"It is Stannis Baratheon that will become King of all, he should as it is is right," she defend as Valaena stood while Rhaenyra continued to pet Rhaenys who growled suddenly feeling the soothing presence shift.

"Rhaenyra Targaryen is the last surviving Targaryen so this 'true ruler' you speak of is her. She is the Mother of Dragons, Queen of the North and the Riverlands," Valaena snarled as Melisandre watched her with a sudden strange look, before looking to a passive Rhaenyra as Rhaenys settled herself across the tub, glaring at Melisandre.

"Leave," Rhaenyra ordered as the dragon hissed, the two maids quickly cut off the priestess' sight of the queen who nudged her dragon away.

"Of course Your Grace, forgive me," Melisandre requested as the women glared but the queen looked away. As she left the maids aided in helping the queen dress while Rhaenys watched her mother after leaving the tub alone.

"Are you well, Your Grace?" Lynara asked as her queen nodded.

"Yes, just wish I was back with Robb already," she wished as they smiled.

"After this summit with Renly, we will ask Stannis if we can leave back to Robb soon after," Valaena smiled as she saw the tiredness in her queen. "Go sleep," she requested softly cupping her queen's cheeks as she nodded and walked away in a slip to bed as Rhaenys flew out to hunt more.

XXI

**End, how was that? I'm sorry it took so long as it's almost midnight and I have work at 9 am! I would have had this out sooner but I had to put my boxer to sleep Saturday and I took it harder than I thought, I'm going to miss her.**

**nbj (Guest):**_ I'm glad you are liking it! Please enjoy!_

**RHatch89:** _Thanks, please enjoy this one too~_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:**_ Thank you!_

**LunaDoesArt:**_ Man do I wish I could go back T-T, I sometimes do miss school but gosh it's a workload when I do both that and work. I hope to do better next time. But I hope you enjoy the shopping and school starting soon! I love them too especially Season 7's and I haven't read it yet but so want too! Enjoy work!_

**NicoleR85:** _Glad your enjoying. Hope you like this!_

**ej101:**_ I know I liked him too. I'll try to make them longer, but glad your still enjoying the story._

**RogueAngel82:** _Glad your enjoying it! Hope you enjoy the rest~_

**~Rusty14~**


	23. XXII

**_DISCLAIMER_: chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXII

_A young girl covered in soot ran through when men behind her. "Arry!" It was a higher boy's voice as an older boy ran through, dragging a girl with him and a plumper boy joining them._

_"Get them!" A voice snarled before fire broke through._

_"Run!" The girl screamed. Arya? That's Arya's voice!_

_"Arya?" she called out cautiously._

_"You're in danger Rhae," the girl spoke as Rhaenyra turned to her. The girl no longer looked like her old self, but was dressed like a boy, something she knew the girl preferred. But her long brown hair was choppy._

_"Arya, come here!" Rhaenyra ordered as she attempted to come closer before another voice made her freeze._

_"She's no longer here," a woman whispered, she had an accent, Rhaenyra turned completely confused. "She's at Dragonstone, she won't know," the voice spoke once more before blue flames made her wake._

A man screamed in agony as Rhaenyra surged awake, he was coated in her youngest's blue flames. She was sweat covered before Ser Barristan busted in with some men as Selyse pushed through grabbing Rhaenyra's arm as she aided in pulling the younger queen away from her attempted attacker as Alysanne growled and set another burst of fire at the man angrily.

"Get her out!" Stannis ordered as Rhaenyra was pulled away from the older woman by Valaena and Lynara as Tyene snuck into the room to ensure both balcony doors were open, allowing the dragon to take her prize and fly off, shrieking as she did so. The women ushered her into a spare chamber room while Maester Cressen races in, followed by Selyse and Stannis. Ser Barristan settled himself against the door, keeping it opened a bit so he could listen in. Having her sat the Maester quickly started his examination as Stannis talked with an alarmed looking Valaena.

"I don't know Your Grace, last time this happened the dragons were babies, they had no interest in the body but now obviously, they do. We have reason to believe they come from Cersei Lannister, as our queen is apparently a bigger problem," the tone and the way she talked told many she thought it was stupid.

"She's the last living Targaryen, of course she will remain a threat to anyone who goes for the throne," he spoke as both watched Selyse stand alongside Maester Cressen as Melisandre entered.

"Allow me, Your Grace," she spoke about to approach before a sharp look from Rhaenyra made her pause. "I mean you no harm," she reassured the girl as she shook her head.

"Maester Cressen is doing just fine," she spoke, voice low and soft. Valaena quickly left the king's side as she joined her queen. Stannis watched with a frown as Rhaenyra nodded to something the Maester asked but walked out quickly. Coming face-to-face with Ser Barristan.

"Your Grace," he greeted quickly bowing. "How is my queen?" He asked worry clear in his face.

"She is okay, I believe. No wounds," he claimed as the man nodded softly.

"She's had a few attacks like this, but they've always stopped it," he looked out the window to see the dragons flying quickly around the castle, shrieking and snarling. Alysanne continued to clutch something as her sisters ripped at it.

"The dragons?" he asked as the knight nodded.

"They're becoming more bolder, the more that attack their mother," he commented as Stannis watched them with slight caution. "But they leave their allies alone, I don't think the girls have friends. Not many have attempted to get close but those that are close to the queen," he finished as Stannis nodded. "Your daughter though, Princess Shireen, Rhaenys seems to like her," he smiled as Stannis looked away. Thoughts whirling as his wife and the Maester left the younger queen's temporary chambers.

"I will have the guards tighten around Queen Rhaenyra's room," he announced before Tyene spoke up.

"If it will not offend, Your Grace," she bowed her head in respect. "But my men have asked that they guard the queen with Ser Barristan," she requested as Selyse tensed.

"That is-" she stopped at a look from Stannis.

"That is fine. She is their queen," he reminded as Selyse sighed. Having wanted her men to care for the girl.

"My men have traveled with Her Grace and her dragons, they are more accepting of them then yours," Tyene gently countered the Southern queen, she wasn't trying to be a bitch, she just trying to protect her queen that she joined.

"Will your men be ready to leave at early light?" Stannis asked as Tyene nodded.

"Always," she swore.

XXII

Rhaenyra moaned softly in discomfort as she clung to the boat while Valaena remained at her side to help her while Ser Barristan and Lynara watched over Edrick and the dragons who flew over head, fishing as they did so. The Dornish were hesitant to sail to another location before Rhaenyra claimed it was for the alliance, Tyene reassured them that they would still remain under Rhaenyra's order as their treaty became solid.

"You need something for the sickness," Valaena muttered as Rhaenyra groaned softly.

"I need to go back to Robb. I have a bad feeling," Rhaenyra hated thinking anything bad about Robb, he's always been loyal and faithful to their betrothal, despite the boys not having too, the girls of course. But the boys could lay with anyone, but he didn't, she hoped that meant something.

"He would never do anything," Valaena spoke sternly as Rhaenyra smiled. "Baela has been watching him for a while when you leave or are separated for long," Valaena warned as her queen laughed softly. "She, of course, would never do anything to Robb, but the women are another story," she warned as Rhaenyra smirked, thinking of her cousin who is apparently making sure to ensure Robb stays faithful.

"We will be docking soon Your Grace," Tyene spoke as Rhaenys shrieked and landed on the dock while Rhaella and Alysanne continued to fly around. The moment they pulled up Rhaenyra carefully climbed up with Ser Barristan's aide while her maids looked around, finding all possible dangers.

"Your Grace," a guard approached carefully as Rhaenys growled as he offered her a letter. "I found this for you," he showed it had no seal but written on it 'To Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen.' "I did not open it nor anyone else," he reassured as she took it before her knight could.

"It's alright, I recognize the writing," she smiled in gratitude to the guard who bowed his head before leaving as Tyene joined.

"Everything alright?" she asked as Rhaenyra read her letter before folding it back. Ser Barristan barely caught anything as it was in High Valyrian.

"Yeah," she spoke as she hid the letter. "From my Maester back in Winterfell," she claimed. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked suddenly, a bit confused by their surroundings.

"Storm's End," Ser Barristan spoke as Rhaenyra hummed in interest as she looked all around. Her dragons though suddenly took off. "What in the-"

"People are coming," Tyene spoke quickly as Rhaenyra mounted a horse with Ser Barristan at her side on his own. "I'm staying here," she claimed as Valaena was elected to go between her and Lynara. So Rhaenyra rode with her knight and Valyrian maid along with Stannis, Ser Davos and Melisandre to meet with Renly Baratheon. Stannis decided to wear his crown which bore red gold with points fashioned in the shape of flames. Selyse had suggested Rhaenyra wear hers as well for the strength many saw in it, she did so with a mother glare from Lynara. It was a bit of a march up the rocky cliff as they left the beach, Rhaenyra worried where her dragons disappeared but could hear the distinction between their wings or the winds, all she heard was wind. As they met up she spotted her good mother instantly, but along with a few guards which alarmed her as Ser Davos and Ser Barristan were their only protection aside from Stannis.

"Rhaenyra," Catelyn greeted softly but frowned when she noted no dragons.

"My Lady," Rhaenyra beamed, her crown had been settled on her head perfectly, it showed Renly who frowned as he looked to Stannis.

"You seem to have acquired a new queen among your army," he commented softly but Rhaenyra saw his eyes carefully look around. He knew they were nearby. "Queen Rhaenyra," he greeted softly as Rhaenyra smiled, almost greeted him before loud ear piercing shrieks came out as the dragons surrounded Catelyn's horse. While it did spook not only the horse but the men who were with Renly, Catelyn remained calm and even offered her hand down. Alysanne carefully climbed up and laid her head in the open palm, purring openly and crooned when Rhaenys nudged her to gain attention as well, Rhaella though kept her distance, but deeply inhaled at the Tully woman. Catelyn then got a good look at their sizes now, while it wasn't as noticeable they were a great size bigger than before, she did not even have to bend down to greet them now, they could reach up to her.

"Gods be good," a man muttered, he looked withered and almost bald.

"I wish you all to meet my dragons; Rhaella, Rhaenys and Alysanne," she introduced them as Renly swallowed. "My husband and I had sent a proposition for both of you. Stannis has agreed already," she revealed as Renly looked intrigued.

"Has he?" he asked.

"I have agreed to be allied with Robb Stark. He will be King in the North and should we win, I would be King of the South. You my heir until I have a son," Stannis explained as Renly looked to Rhaenyra who kept his gaze, her dragons though took off, some muttered and became nervous while Catelyn kept watching her good daughter.

"This is something you have agreed to?" he asked nervous, his brother may not have many but with the Northern forces and Dornish he knew hated him for being at Storm's End, he could overrun him and those dragons were bigger than Catelyn described, though he could see the shock in her face when they landed, they must have grown while at Dragonstone.

"Yes, we even have a marriage alliance between it," he spoke as Rhaenyra sighed softly, knowing yelling will ensure from it.

"Whose? Her children?" he asked as a small smile played on his lips.

"No, her's," he nodded to Catelyn who's mouth fell open in horror.

"You bartered one of my sons?" she asked incredulous.

"You did the same to me, a child I do not even have yet," she growled out irritated about the marriage pact between Frey and Stark still.

"Your son, Rickon, is to marry my daughter, Shireen," Stannis revealed as Renly bit the inside of his cheek. His young wife seemed to be put out too, unsure of what to do as she looked to whom Rhaenyra assumed was her father. The plump man known as Mace Tyrell, stuttered before sighing, deflating a bit. Catelyn nearly yelled as she heard the stories about the Baratheon Princess, but remembered in guilt of what she had promised about her unborn grandson. A burned stag dropped in front of everyone as they all jumped.

_'Horrible timing,'_ Rhaenyra joked in her thoughts with a tiny grin though she saw the lip-biting smirk Ser Davos gave as Ser Barristan coughed in shock. Renly coughed softly with a smirk before looking to his brother and the Northern queen.

"How about we take a walk?" he offered as the two nodded. Ser Davos was already helping Rhaenyra down before Ser Barristan could move, Stannis waited for her as Renly carefully approached, being deliberately slow so he could examine the dragons, watching them eat together or fight for certain pieces. Rhaella didn't fight or get her pieces snatched, he could see the dominance in her stance. Quickly the three leaders walked a bit from their guards as Rhaenyra noticed Rhaella stop eating and lift her head suddenly, frills flaring up as she turned away from the food.

"Catelyn obviously did not realize your plans for her youngest," Renly commented as Rhaenyra scoffed.

"She auctioned off my future son who I don't even have yet, she has no reason to snarl at me," the Dragon Queen growled as Stannis scoffed.

"Walder Frey? And you trust him?" he asked as Rhaenyra laughed with a hate in her tone.

"I'd rather toss him in his precious river his beloved bridge resides in," she growled as Renly laughed, realizing that Rhaenyra held no love for the Frey blood. "He gained quite a bit in letting my husband cross. Catelyn is to ward two grandsons, Arya is wed his son once she is found and as you both already know when I am to have a son he is to be warded at the Frey house then marry a granddaughter," she growled as Renly look stunned.

"I bet if he could, he would have offered another wife for Robb," he muttered.

"He did or a mistress. Despite their sizes, that girl would have been sent back burned or dead, I would not have cared," she muttered making Stannis chuckle. "So My Lords?" she asked dropping all titles with them as they did with her.

"I will set aside my crown," Renly announced, it surprised both that he said so, so easily. "If you remain true to your word Stannis, I will bow and name you my king," he claimed as Stannis paused. "It would do well to merge our armies together, in better protection," he spoke as Rhaenyra nodded.

"You agree to this? Why?" Stannis asked as Renly froze.

"You are in an alliance with quite a big army where they number in 20,000, give or take a few from the battles you've suffered," he commented as Stannis huffed. "But if you do plan on attacking King's Landing like I figured you would given the fleet you have, it would do well to have a land army just in case," Renly claimed as Stannis thought. Rhaenyra felt nervous and a bit nauseous thinking about all of it.

"Okay," Stannis agreed as the two men shook hands while Rhaenyra sighed softly in relief as Rhaella approached and nudged her mother's hand, allowing her to pet her dragon. Together they all walked back to their party as they mounted up with ease while Rhaella took the remains as her sisters whined, following quickly.

"I have made my decision," Renly announced. "I will renounce my claim and agree to be heir to Stannis Baratheon, King of the South," he spoke as his part of the army muttered in confusion and shock.

"What?" Mace Tyrell asked in shock as Catelyn looked to Rhaenyra who watched her dragons instead with a fond look. She frowned softly at seeing the look as Ser Barristan and Valaena watched her with their own soft expressions.

"It is my decision and that's final. I will fly my banner underneath my brother King Stannis Baratheon, ally of Queen Rhaenyra and King Robb," he declared as his army started to talk before nodding and accepting his decision.

XXII

**(King's Landing)**

"Send Myrcella to Dorne?!" Pycelle nearly choked as he drank some wine. "But they are allied with Robb Stark!" he cried out.

"Easy, old man," Bronn warned offering more to drink as he took it quickly.

"My friend is right, I don't want anyone to hear of this," Tyrion spoke. "But yes, I was sending my niece south, what is better than supporting a rebel?" Tyrion claimed as Pycelle watched him with a look.

"The Dornish have been against the Lannisters since the beginning," he tried.

"But she is a Baratheon Princess," Tyrion reminded him as the Grand Maester nodded slowly. "So I assume that would alleviate any issues," he shrugged as Pycelle narrowed his eyes. "But remember the Queen mustn't know," he reminded as he knew how this might turn out. Both watched as he left with smirks, Bronn quickly poured drinks for him and Tyrion.

"So, really. Why Dorne?" Bronn asked as they sat and drank.

"Because it's the safest place for her, even if they remain allies with Robb Stark. Both the northern leaders and Doren Martell are not children beaters nor dishonest people, she'll be protected. Even if they find out she's there" Tyrion revealed, knowing the Dornish might not break their alliance and even if Doran wrote that they would he doubt Oberyn would leave the army, nor would his men.

"How can you be so sure?" the cutthroat asked.

"You know that necklace my niece wears?" Tyrion asked softly, a small smile on his lips.

"The tulip? Aye, I've seen. A bit plain for a princess with Lannister blood," he shrugged, having noticed it.

"Because Queen Rhaenyra gave it to her," he smiled sadly, surprising the man.

"From the Targaryen Queen?" he asked, both have already acknowledged that she was the queen of the North. "Why?" he asked.

"Because she thought it'd cheer her up in being north for the first time. Sweet gesture," Tyrion commented.

"You like the girl," Bronn said shocked.

"She was a sweet girl, I saw her like a niece and also felt sorrow for her. But she flourished in the north, everyone thought she would wither and grow bitter," he thought aloud.

"But she didn't," Bronn countered. "I've heard the rumors down in the streets, even from the Lannister men who've met her. Sweet kid, like you said. Very beautiful," he added with a smirk.

"Gorgeous, if you like young girls," Tyrion said offhandedly. Shae was his sight, he told her having met the Targaryen girl and commented she held the Valyrian beauty that most did. She commented about the violet eyes they supposedly had, he confirmed it, along with her silver hair that wasn't mistaken for blond or gold, closer to white. "Looks like a true Targaryen," he smiled softly.

"And if rumors are to be true. Your niece through Jaime is a Velaryon, that bastard girl Baela right?" Bronn asked having heard the stories from northern camps that somehow traveled south.

"I don't remember anything about Valaena when we were younger. I knew she was a lady-in-waiting for Rhaella, she went with her to Dragonstone when the former queen went into confinement at their former castle during the war," he informed as Bronn continued to wait. "Never even seen the girl or knew she existed until recently," he informed the man who shrugged.

"I could find out," he offered as Tyrion nodded with a small hum.

"Lord Tyrion?" Podrick came in with a small frown.

"Pod?" the small lord asked worried. Despite their short time together, he's grown fond of the young man he's taken under his wing, he knew this young man also kept his ears out for him when he needed it. "Is something wrong?" he questioned as Podrick let a guard in.

"A man named Cleos Frey is here from Riverrun with peace terms from Robb Stark," he spoke carefully as Tyrion ushered the man to be let in.

"Cousin," he greeted in shock.

"Tyrion, you are a sight to see," he spoke in happiness. "It's bad, the river lords have been burning their crops to starve us all out. The North doesn't worry as they gain food from the Dornish. Your father's foragers set fire to every village they find," he revealed as Tyrion sighed looking over the parchment he took.

"The way of war," he muttered before scoffing and paused. _'Stark only asks for half the kingdom and our hostages, including his sisters- wait, he assumes we still have both.'_ He frowned when he read the end. "Cousin be truthful," Tyrion spoke suddenly as his cousin who accepted water from Podrick when offered wine.

"Yes, Tyrion?" he asked, eager to help.

"Are the rumors true?" he asked, to the other's confusion. "The dragons?" he specified as his cousin paled.

"Yes," he whispered. "But they were smaller when I was captured. When I saw them again they were much bigger," he shuddered. "They were terrifying," he whispered in fear.

"How big would you say they were?" Tyrion asked softly.

"Wolfhounds, but they must be bigger by now, I overheard the men talking about how the dragons were growing faster and faster," he warned as the dwarf scoffed as Bronn exhaled sharply.

"Great, how fast do dragons grow?" he asked sarcastically but also worried.

"We need to find all we can on dragons," he claimed taking the note. "Rest cousin, I will return for you," he patted the man's shoulder. As Tyrion walked he could hear the cries of 'Dragon Queen,' 'Mad King Joffrey' and 'Usurper Bastard.' _'This will not do,'_ he thought fearfully and hurrying with Bronn behind him.

XXII

**(Dragonstone)**

"So we are in accordance with our new treaty?" Stannis asked as Rhaenyra nodded, signing her name on the treaty and would return it to Robb. "And you are to leave on the morrow to return to your husband?" he asked as Ser Barristan spoke this time.

"A storm is due soon. We are hoping to be inland by the time it hits, hopefully away from the sea," he spoke as Ser Davos nodded.

"Aye, the storm's are dangerous and even with their strength those dragons could get hurt," he worried for their young wings.

"We will have everything ready," Rhaenyra spoke with a small smile. "But if you do not mind, I will return to my chambers to rest," she spoke, standing, as he nodded while Valaena joined her. Lynara had been helping with Edrick while they prepared for everything on the ship ride home and the trek home on horseback.

"Rest well," he urged before pausing. "And congratulations," he spoke making everyone pause the three froze in alarm. "I know a pregnant woman when I see one," he reassured them as Rhaenyra laughed softly.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I hope to have a healthy child," she urged before Selyse smiled.

"I pray the Gods give you a son, Your Grace," Selyse spoke as Rhaenyra smiled back.

"I will be honest, boy or girl. I just want them healthy," the Dragon Queen claimed.

"I will send another boat to make sure you all reach the shore," Stannis decided as Rhaenyra opened her mouth to decline before sighing and nodded.

"Thank you, Your Grace," she thanked him and left as Ser Barristan chuckled softly. They continued to walk through the hallway with Ser Barristan keeping a constant look out while Valaena watched her queen who walked like a leader. Her face always remained passive and never betrayed her emotions, she once overheard a servant comment how the queen would turn her head like her dragon's.

"Are happy to be returning back to your husband, Your Grace?" Ser Barristan asked as Rhaenyra nodded, a small smile lighting up her face.

"I only hope to not be too big by then," she joked as Valaena scoffed.

"Do not worry child, you will not worry about that until you are further along. You are barely a few months," she reassured but knew the pregnancies were different for everyone, thankfully she knew the difference between one babe and two inside a mother.

"Well if I do, he better shut up," she mumbled gaining a laugh from both as they entered the chambers.

XXII

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Shireen asked, holding the queen's hand as they walked to the boat. The dragons were still gorging on a carcass om the beach, not looking ready to go, Ser Davos suggested they'd follow when they saw their mother leave.

"No, Shireen. I have to go back," Rhaenrya smiled, kneeling softly, now the girl was a bit higher in height. "My husband and the army need me," she commented with a wink as Shireen giggled. Softly leaning up, she pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's scarred cheek, before embracing her to her body as the girl clung to her. "You can always write to me. And practice in your Valyrian," she whispered that last part as Shireen smiled and nodded. "Even see if Ser Davos will finally learn," she grinned, knowing the older man could not read and seemed quite determined to keep it like that.

"I'll try," she giggled. Standing with grace and embracing the girl one more time she turned and also embraced Selyse, it surprised the elder woman who chuckled softly and hugged her back gently. Stannis was more sombre and kissed her hand in goodbye as she curtsied for him.

"Safe travels," he wished as she bowed her head.

"And safe warfare. Write back when reach either King's Landing or Dragonstone. But I do wish for your luck on the battlefield and hope you take Joffrey's head," she wished, eyes hardening at the end as the people laughed or cheered. Even Shireen grinned, knowing Joffrey needed to die, or Rheanyra might.

"I will give it my all. When our gods will it," he decided as Milassandre looked to him betrayed a bit before schooling her features back into place. "May the Old and New Gods watch over you," he prayed as she grinned, seeing the relief in Ser Davos' gaze.

"And you," she spoke before leaving with her group. Edrick waved bye to the others who smiled and did the same while Stannis watched, the dragons had finally noticed their mother leaving and Rhealla was first to take off quickly flapping her wings alerted her sisters who followed after. Rhaenyra watched them as they shrieked and happily glide along the water, Edrick still looked sullen before Rhaenyra sighed, thinking something over.

XXII

**End how was this? I'm trying to make them longer but I wanted to get you guys the next chapter! And I was braindead during the meet with Renly, so I'm so sorry if it's horrible.**

**Uzukaki:**_ Thank you and it a shock as we have a 14 year old dog and she was only 9. But I'm happy you like the chapter And yes, yes she is! Please enjoy the story~_

**ej101:** _I'm going to hopefully tune that down, I actually liked his character but not the attitude, and especially after what he did to his daughter._

**Wolfygirlxx:**_ Thank you, and I'm glad you like the story!_

**RHatch89:** _Thanks, hope you enjoy!_

**NicoleR85:**_ Hope you enjoy this one!_

**Svenion:** _Thank you._

**Bvy (Guest):**_ Glad you enjoy it, hope you enjoy the rest~_

**LunaDoesArt:** _It's sad I can't do that, it's like too much of one thing overworks my brain. Once I went completely braindead at the end of my semester when I didn't work, failed all my tests T-T. I swear your hijacking my thoughts ;)_

**bfireworks5:** _We'll see -.-_

**Patriot-112:** _Yeah she doesn't like the red priestess. Let's see how much she affects the Baratheon family._

_**~Rusty14~**_


	24. XXIII

**_DISCLAIMER:_ chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XXIII

**(Stormlands)**

Catelyn growled as she packed her luggage, she still couldn't believe Rhaenyra sold off Rickon. She had listened to Margaery argue with Renly before he told her he wouldn't break his word to Stannis. Despite knowing she had done the same to her own grandchild, it still grated on the lady's nerves that someone else was choosing her son's wife and not her.

"Cat," a familiar voice made her whip around.

"You _worm_," she hissed out hatefully. "You betrayed Ned!" she snarled as Petyr Baelish flinched.

"I tried to help him! I wanted him to rule as regent," he growled out as she scoffed. "I'm bringing a peace offering," he offered as Catelyn laughed with hate.

"Why in all the Gods-" she cut herself off when she saw two silent sisters bring in a box. She knew what that was. "What is this?" she asked sharly.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister sent it," he offered as that grated the woman's nerves. "He deserves to rest alongside his kin," he urged as Catelyn knelt down. "All he wants is Jaime. He'll trade for your girls," he spoke as Catelyn froze.

"You have Arya too?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes," he agreed, watching her.

"Robb will never agree to those terms," Catelyn spoke. "Nor Rhaenyra," she spat.

"I'm not bringing this to them. I'm bringing it to you," he urged as Catelyn thought, while trailing her hands over her husband's box.

"Get out. Now," she ordered in a whisper as he bowed. Knowing when not to push a subject to much. As he left, she opened the box and nearly fainted, closing it with a defeated sigh as she realized, he could go back.

XXIII

**(Northern Army)**

Robb sighed as he walked around the battlefield, he was to return to Riverrun today, they had gone after another faction of Tywin's army. He has been lonely since both his wife and mother leaving, but he had Theon and Baela to keep him company. But he noticed Baela wanting to stay in Riverrun more and more. He knew why, Jaime. He's actually been quite docile at night, he'd answer a question if you had one so long as it did not implicate his family in anyway. He once came down and listened to Baela talk with Jaime about King's Landing, Theon would join both staying against the wall out of their sight. He told her everything she asked, he even heard them talking about the wolves and dragons. Though Baela knew better than to divulge information that went to far that could do harm to the animals. Despite knowing he should stop this, Robb knew Baela missed her mother, but she was also trying to understand why her mother liked Jaime.

Hearing the cries of the men in agony he felt a bit nauseated as he looked all over. All almost all were Lannister men, very few northern men, a couple Dornish, though their people were vicious. Grey Wind was seen eating a few and he understood that when his great-uncle explained when they'd bring the dragons in, they'd do the exact same.

"Just be lucky we have prisoners for now," his uncle spoke lowly, afraid of the sudden appearance of the dragons. Though his wife's children would not return for some time, so he thought. They had made a deal to not send messages so that no one could catch it, it might sound ridiculous but it was for their protection. He dreamt of his wife every night, he missed the sounds of the dragons as some noted the silence other then the idle chatter. Grey Wind had become increasingly closer to Robb and growled at quite a few others, most of them women he noted.

"No, no! Please, no-"

"The rot is going to set if we don't take the foot," a foreign woman's voice came out as Robb turned with confusion. Before settling on a healer helping a young Lannister soldier, frowning he walked over.

"Robb!" Baela's voice stopped him as the girl came racing over a giant grin over her face. He had to stop her from tripping as he laughed softly, the girl was bloody from aiding in catching the scouts and killing them.

"What has you all twisted up?" he asked before leading them away as Theon quickly joined wiping his sword off as Baela produced a parchment.

"Mother wrote back! The agreement is settled," she breathed while offering it to Robb as Theon cheered with the maid who smacked his shoulder in happiness.

"I can't believe it," Robb spoke in shock. Stunned his wife got Renly on their side too, it'd strengthen Stannis rule in the South for his family's home to also be under his reign. "Stannis is sending some men to Winterfell," he spoke in curiosity.

"Why?" Theon asked worried, leaning over as Robb lowered it so he could read.

"To help protect the boys," he claimed. It felt… odd, for another king's soldiers to help defend his home, but that was apart of the agreement Rhaenyra put in when Renly joined, as Rickon is to marry Shireen.

"I wonder how your mother took Rickon's marriage proposal," Baela commented as Theon scoffed.

"She sold off her own grandson, who's not even born yet. She should understand-"

"But it wasn't Mother who chose," Robb revealed. He knew his mother wanted her children to find love, he was lucky to love, or adore as the Greatjon had joked, his betrothed. He hoped Rickon would like Shireen as he heard the stories about the young princess, Arya was engaged to a Frey who he was sure she'd possibly kill. Then she'd be free, he joked in his own mind.

"Then Rhae is on her way home," Theon claimed as they mounted their horses.

"Yes, she is," Robb smiled when Grey Wind joined, head bloody. He urged Karn ahead as they all laughed happily about it, the direwolf joining at a happy pace, unaware of what is coming.

XXIII

**(Daenerys)**

Daenerys carefully looked around her new home in Qarth as she awaited news, her tiny dragons crooning from their cages as she approached them, having left her bath she allowed her dragons out and watched them cling to her silk, so tiny they were.

"Your Grace," Ser Jorah called out as she sat on the pillows while her maids tended to her, Irri being mindful of the dragons who snapped at her.

"Yes?" she called softly. As the braiding started.

"I bring to you, Quhuru Mo, Captain of the Cinnamon Wind," he spoke allowing the man to enter when she bid it. He fell into the kneel.

"Please rise," she urged as Drogon growled softly.

"Your Grace," he greeted, thick in Valyrian. "I bring you a gift," he spoke as she perked up.

"A gift?"

"A gift of news. Dragonmother, Stormborn, I tell you true, Robert Baratheon is dead," he spoke as she gaped in shock, somewhat tightening her grip on Drogon who growled. Viserion trilled worryingly as Rhaegal hissed.

"Truly?" she asked hopeful.

"So it is said in Oldtown, and Dorne, and Lys, and all the other ports where we have called," he spoke in belief.

"How did he die?" she asked. _'He sent me poisoned wine, yet I live and he is gone.'_

"Torn by a boar whilst hunting in his kingswood, or so I heard in Oldtown. Many say his wife betrayed him, or Lord Stark who was his Hand. Yet all the tales agree in this: King Robert is dead and in his grave." Quhuru Mo spoke as Ser Jorah breathed in shock. Daenerys felt her dragons tense and started to shiver in excitement at the air tensed up.

"The boy sits the Iron Throne now," Ser Jorah said.

"King Joffrey reigns," Quhuru Mo agreed, "but the Lannisters rule. Robert's brothers have fled King's Landing. The talk is, they mean to claim the crown. And the Hand has fallen, Lord Stark who was King Robert's friend. He has been seized for treason."

"Ned Stark? He'd rather throw himself off The Wall before besmirching his honor," Ser Jorah spoke, knowing how that man saw dishonesty.

"I bid you goodbye Your Grace," he spoke as he bowed once more before leaving as Ser Jorah sighed.

"He is dead. The Usurper is dead," she spoke in glee as she surged making the dragons scatter in alarm to the ground. Leaping around she pressed a kiss to Ser Jorah's cheek as he bit the inside of his cheek to not say anything. But gave a tight smile that Daenerys did not notice as she plucked more pieces of meat for the dragon hatchlings who shrieked at her.

_'I can't tell her,'_ he thought.

XXIII

**(Rhaenyra)**

Rhaella shrieked as she tore apart her goat that had strayed from its herd. Her sisters had taken to eating deer still but Rhaella brought whatever she found back.

"You should be careful what they hunt," Valaena spoke sharply as Rhaenyra sighed.

"How?" she asked irritated. "They go and hunt, I can not see what they hunt, let alone tell them what to not kill. Soon they will be too big for me to control," she breathed in a stressful motion as Rhaella stopped her gorging, eyes on her mother before softly approaching and crooning to her as the Valyrian woman smiled and pet the large head as Rhaenyra's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Lynara asked worried, grabbing her queen's elbow softly, worried it was the baby.

"Her face, it does not fit in my hands any more," she spoke in shock as the others looked to them in confusion. "Before we left to Dragonstone her face could fit in my hands when I cupped them," she explained as they tensed themselves.

"On an island not used to them, no one stopped them from eating," Tyene spoke in realization. The dragons could not gorge here where they were at Riverrun because the animals were not as close, but Rhaenyra knew soon that her dragons would eventually go further to eat but they still remained close.

"But I know they remain close to the castle and do not gorge as often," Rhaenyra spoke as she allowed the dragon to fly away from her.

"You knew they would start growing quicker when they grew bigger. The wolves did," Lynara spoke having seen the same shock in Robb's eyes when the direwolves had grown to the size of hounds by their first year. These dragons were catching up though. Barely over their first year and already they were reaching the wolf sizes, Rhaella of course won out being snappier and more pushy.

"Soon they will hunt away from you and will be able to be of use to fight," Tyene commented as Rhaenyra tensed.

"They're still too young," she frowned.

"Your ancestors-"

"Had them since the beginning. If I had a row of books to teach me how to teach them I would have already done it," Rhaenyra spoke, tired of talking about it already. She had been caring for her since she left Dragonstone and her dragons have not left her side since.

"Alright. Let us continue on," Ser Barristan ordered. Once more taking the charge of their group, they stood to continue for their original resting spots. The dragons made loud noises and announced they had returned to the inland as the group adapted to it, Ser Barristan kept them at a quick pace and knew how to maneuver around the terrain with ease, avoiding the war so far. The dragons continued to gorge and would fly high in the air, when they'd rest the dragons wouldn't, it was official for Rhaenyra that her dragons were doing better at their long distance wing use. Tyene had actually started to finish Maester Luwin's journal, sitting with the queen she had learned about it and had asked to read it, when she found the spot he stopped she offered to finish it. She had eyes just like the old maester and even sharper, she could watch them in flight and spy the way the turn and glide, even during their feasting she watched them, recording everything.

But as they continued on she noticed Rhaella becoming more and more agitated and started to snap at her sisters, agitating them in the end. Ser Barristan suggested they stop but the dragons continued their angry antics, Rhaenyra fearlessly approached her dragons before looking at them in confusion. Rhaella roared at her mother who flinced just a second but still stared at her daughters, not backing away.

"_Jikagon lenton_," **(Go home,)** Rhaenyra urged, feeling the need to do this as her dragons shrieked and took off faster than before as Rhaella roared angrily. "How close are we to Riverrun?" she demanded.

"Should be there by tomorrow Your Grace," he cautioned, Rhaenyra though had better ideas, whistling, Corlys ran up, pausing only enough to allow her pregnant rider on before racing off after the dragons. Shouts from her group were alarmed as horses shrieked and screamed as their riders ordered their own races.

_"Dakogon riña_," **(Run girl,)** she whispered to Corlys who huffed and ran faster to keep up as the night carried on, desperately avoiding the branches that smacked into her face. Screams of terror and agony reached her ears as she came upon her dragons burning men who fled. They were crimson red, Lannister men, as a man yanked her down making her yelped.

"Quiet, girl," he hissed, his smell reached her nose as she turned to see Jaime Lannister as her eyes widened. "Calm down. I'm not fleeing," he whispered. Rhaenys shrieked at both as Jaime breathed shakily.

"Stay calm," she instructed as he calmed his breathing barely, Rhaenyra smacked Corlys hide as she took off. "How did you get out?" Rhaenyra asked suddenly, Jaime took a steady breath.

"Guard released me, Baela was attacked," he spoke as Rhaenyra turned her head suddenly.

"How?" she demanded.

"One stabbed her," he claimed as Rhaenyra almost sobbed.

"Take me to her please," she begged.

"Okay," he urged as they shot through the fighting people as the dragons tore into men and burned them when Rhaenys took to the sky she burned every man who attempted to attack them, some might've been apart of their own army or the Lannister army. As they entered Rhaenyra took his hand away from her neck and grabbed his wrist to drag him to his cell and nearly yelped as she ran into Oberyn who almost attacked Jaime.

"Wait!" she yelled as he froze along with Nymeria who held her whip. "Baela's hurt, he was taking me to her," she was near to tears about possibly losing her kin as she lost another friend recently. Oberyn paused and saw the fear in the Lannister's eyes as he watched the Dornish.

"I can help her," he vowed as Nymeria took off to the cell herself to be of help. Screams and rages of anger from the wounded woman herself surprised the group as they found her stabbing a man in the gut before slashing a man's throat when he attempted to pin her. Despite that her left side was bleeding heavily, even as she tried to stop it.

"Baela," Jaime called catching her as she fell. He cradled her softly as she whimpered, Oberyn approached softly he lifted the tunic that had somewhat stopped the attack.

"It did not go deep," he noted as Theon ran in.

"Get the maester!" Rhaenyra demanded as he took off despite the look of Jaime free. "Baela?" she asked softly taking her friend's hand.

"Four men," the girl spoke wincing as Jaime shushed her.

"Hush girl, wait until the maester helps you," he urged. "They came with the men that brought Cleos back," Jaime spoke as Oberyn lightly dabbed at the wound as she whimpered in pain. "Easy girl," he urged softly. "Think of your north, your wide open plains, the snow, the mud," he groaned as they smiled. Rhaenyra laughed as she tried to calm herself, she did not want to freak out and hurt her unborn child, she sniffed before exhaling as Valaena raced in panting in exhaustion.

"Baela!" she shrieked as Baela looked to her mother.

"Mama?" she asked as Robb appeared, tensing as he spotted Jaime free but frowned when he saw Baela hurt.

"What happened?" he ordered.

"When Cleos Frey returned it appears four men snuck in to help him escape," Edmure growled as Rhaenyra's face went empty. "We've captured them," the moment that left his lips she stood as Valaena and Jaime crowded around their daughter who coughed before the maester came in with another guard.

"Please let me be here until she is stable," Jaime begged as he held Baela's hand tighter. Robb watched her and was torn between throwing him back or race after his wife.

"The moment her life is stable enough to be moved, you go into a cell," he ordered as the Lannister agreed. Robb tore after his wife as she stormed down, her footsteps loud and determined. "Rhae! Rhae!" he called out desperate to stop his wife as Lynara ran a man through, Ser Barristan spotted his queen and went to her side as four men were forced to their knees. Rhaenyra's sharp eyes zeroed in on them.

"Are these them?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Grace," Greatjon spoke, surprised to see his queen. He assumed she would not been back for another few days. But spotting the dragons should have clued him in as they were seen eating the burned men. Robb could not believe their sizes as Grey Wind approached them cautiously, they were bigger now, he softly huffed and sniffed as Rhealla stopped her gorging to spot him.

"Love," Robb breathed, trying to calm his angry wife. With her expression he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Your Grace, we hang our men," Edmure spoke worried as he watched her too.

"Hang the three, the one who stabbed my cousin will burn," she demanded as her husband got ready to step in before a glare from her made him falter.

"Rhaenyra you cannot just decide that," he spoke.

"She is one of my last living kin Robb," she snarled quietly, he stopped knowing she was angry. Baela had lost a lot of blood by the time a maester got to her and she had been fighting too, losing more as a result.

"Very well," he decided.

"Rob-"

"You will address him as 'King Robb' or 'Your Grace,' My Lord Tully. He is still your king," Ser Barristan reminded as his voice cut the uncle off who glared softly.

"Who stabbed the white haired maid?" Rhaenyra ordered as Edmure sighed, not liking the way this will turn out. The four men glared before Rhaenys and Alysanne viciously snarled, their faces blood spattered and covered in the remnants of their victims. A couple whimpered as one closed his eyes when Rhaella closed in on him with a deep, soul piercing growl that sent shivers down all four backs of the men.

"We have a murderer, a poisoner, a mummer and a thief," Smalljon spoke as he brought a bloody guard who was quite roughed up.

"Jaime said the murderer attacked," Theon revealed, horrifying the Lannister men that Jaime told them. The man who Rhaella had zeroed on whimpered as the dragons shrieked at him Alysanne started to open her mouth.

"_Keligon_," **(Stop,)** Rhaenyra ordered. As she jerked her head to the side when Greatjon hauled the man to his feet as the other three were tossed to a Tully guard. Smalljon forced the man in front of the growling Alysanne as she slowly pulled herself up to full height as she snarled when the Umber duo moved out of her way. "Alysanne," the Dragon Queen called, eyes watching the murderer who fearfully looked at the dragon. "_Dracarys_," Rhaenyra ordered as her youngest spat a jet of blue flames which quickly engulfed the screaming man as the others fearfully moved away. The only ones who didn't were northern men or others who adapted to them. Rhaenys and Rhaella shrieked angrily at the remaining who clung to the guards, they barely aided in stopping the dragons from terrorizing the three men. Robb watched his wife's face and noted the blank expression as she looked down, looking to Obara, the Dornish she nodded and looked to the man's burned body and ordered something in Dornish to her men who nodded. Alysanne abandoned her kill and joined in tearing into the already half-eaten men, Rhaenyra walked away as Ser Barristan joined. Obara and her men snagged the murderer's remains before taking it.

XXIII

"How is she?" Rhaenyra asked the Maester who softly dabbed at Baela's head. She had started to sweat a bit which worried her queen.

"A bit of a sweat, Your Grace. But the lady is strong," he promised, positive that she could get better. "She's lost a bit of blood as well, we can only hope she wakes," he hoped as she nodded.

"Stay with her please, Maester Lyon," she begged as he nodded.

"Of course, Your Grace," he agreed with ease. Rhaenyra sighed as she came closer pressing a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"And make sure her family knows," she requested as he perked up.

"Father too?" he asked as she nodded.

"No one would have helped her if he had not told me, Oberyn had been able to help until you got there. Please make sure he knows," she nodded before leaving as he smiled softly before returning to his patient. Rhaenyra slowly walked as she kept a hand against the wall as she started to cry softly and fell to her knees as she cried. Covering her mouth she quietly stayed down before feeling hands cup her shoulders.

"Come on," Lynara urged as Ser Barristan joined, both had gone to tell Robb of Baela's stability. He had been desperate to find out about his wife too. But now they were aiding in steadying their queen, resting her hand against her small belly she breathed calmly a few times before standing with her maid and knight's help. She stayed a bit against the wall while they watched with worry, Rhaenyra took a few shaky deep breathes, coughing softly she shook her head, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Come on, child," Ser Barristan requested as he helped guide the upset queen. She held Lynara's hand as the woman rubbed her back as Ser Barristan kept a hand against the queen's back as he felt her sway for the moment. "You need sleep," he ordered. A bit agitated with what happened, he already knew about her losing one child, he didn't want to lose this one.

Making their way inside Ser Barristan instantly places himself outside as Lynara helped Rhaenyra dress for bed as she paused at seeing the swell. Not caring about her nakedness, Lynara placed her hand against the growing bulge. "Already so far along," Lynara smiled softly as Rhaenyra smiled with a small sniff and laughed softly.

"I wanted to tell Baela when we got back," she cried as Lynara embraced her quickly, she held the slip against her queen's back as she comforted her. Robb entering made them pause and he skidded to a halt at see them hugging and his wife crying.

"What is it?" he asked worried as Lynara helped put the slip on, doing her best to hide the belly until Robb knew.

"It's just stress, Robb," Lynara spoke softly. "How about I leave you two, huh?" she smiled and kissed her queen's forehead and softly gripped Robb's hand before walking out giving Ser Barristan a farewell of her own as he nodded and left, knowing the queen was safe, especially when he noted two Dornish members hovering nearby. The queen and king stood in their chambers a bit tense as Rhaenyra sighed and wiped her eyes.

"How is Baela?" Robb asked as he placed his crown next to hers, Rhaenyra shrugged.

"Until she wakes up, no one knows. She has a fever and the maester worries that it might take longer for her to recover," she told as tears started to pool once more in her eyes.

"Hey," he spoke softly wearing nothing but his breeches as he had been dressing down to sleep. Instantly he embraced her and sighed at finally being able to hold his wife. "She'll be fine," he whispered as she cried once more before sighing as she realized she should tell him.

"I was going to tell her I am going to need more help then just with the dragons," she hinted as he frowned.

"I noticed their size, yeah you will need help to control them," he agreed as she scoffed before pulling away.

"No Robb, not just the dragons," she spoke emphasizing on her words. He frowned as he thought, not understanding her words before she sighed and revealed by taking his hand and laid it over her swell. "The girls are going to be older sisters," she just told him as his eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" he asked as she glared.

"I'm not just getting fat here, Robb," she growled before yelping as he hoisted her up, kissing her roughly. Happiness filled him as he started to pull up her slip before laying her down and he took his breeches off and laid on her. Moaning at his hard cock on her she moved her hips before he slipped in as she gasped. Whimpering and moaning she moved as he entered her, gasping softly she wrapped her legs around him and groaned with him as they moved. Robb growled softly at feeling her tighten as he hand stayed against her belly as he couldn't believe it. He was to be a father and he kissed her hard before roughly moving as she whimpered, feeling herself shiver. They continued through the night as the dragons shrieked and roared at returning to Riverrun.

XXIII

**(Harrenhal)**

Arya has said bye to Gendry and Hot Pie as she left the kitchens when a servant told her Lord Tywin wanted her. He had sent her down so she could at least eat something when another told him the prisoners hadn't eaten anything the day before when he claimed them. As she continued to live here in the ruins of Harrenhal, she had been in awe of the dragonfire buildings. While living under the feet like a mouse, she heard the most wonderful whispers of her family; her brother Robb being King and his wife, her goodsister, hatched and has three growing dragons, some even spoke how she resided at Dragonstone for the last few weeks and left with Stannis' men aiding them. It terrified some of the soldiers thinking the Baratheons are allying with Robb Stark.

"My Lord?" she asked, not realizing her formal tone. But he did.

"I am having a meet here, prepare the table," he requested as she nodded and got to work. Tywin did not mind his cupbearer, she was quiet and quick, he noticed, only doing what is told of her. When someone needed a cup filled, she was there, more food of their favorite she had reappeared with a full plate. He noticed his favorite meat was always full, his favorite pieces of the meat mostly. "Have you had deer before?" he asked in curiosity as she paused.

"I don't think so My Lord," she shook her head. "My family mostly ate sheep and cow," she shrugged with a small smile.

"Here, try this," he pushed a small plate of a few pieces to her as she carefully picked up a fork and took a bite, pausing as she tasted it. "Well?" he asked curious.

"It's good," she smiled, nodding as he continued his own, watching her, once she had finished she quickly removed the plate and put it up. Not too soon after the Lannister army started to fill in. As most usually sit in the same spots, Arya already had their drinks set up, many picked their own pieces so she didn't fill it for them, when it got too low she'd quickly refill and make another round just to be sure. She was hesitant to approach the Mountain when he would take quite a bit of time deciding and would ask for a different selection before picking the fresh pieces. She would hover in the background if there was nothing that she could do, listening to them, but at the moment she listened to Tywin argue with his cousin Reginald Lannister. The moment he left she took the wine jug to refill is cup before he placed his hand over it, stopping her instantly.

"Not wine, water," he ordered as she nodded. "It's going to be a long night," he commented as Arya backed away.

"Yes, My Lord," before she turned he called out.

"Girl." She paused. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"Maidenpool, My Lord," she answered.

"Who are the lords of Maidenpool, remind me," he ordered.

"House Mooton, My Lord," Arya spoke as he narrowed his eyes.

"And what is their sigil?" he questioned which made her freeze, not knowing it. "A red salmon, I think a Maidenpool girl would know that," he commented. "You're a Northerner, aren't you?" he asked as she nodded once more. "Good. One more time, where are you from?" he asked wanting the right answer.

"Borrowton, My Lord. House Dustin. Two crossed long axes beneath a black crown," she spoke in a firm voice. He nodded at her.

"And what do they say of Robb Stark and Rhaenyra Targaryen in the North?" he questioned as she thought.

"They call him the Young Wolf and her the Dragon Mother," she claimed.

"And?" he urged as she turned her head a bit.

"They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant direwolf. They say he can turn into a wolf himself when he wants. They say his dragon wife can control her dragons from a distance, that she herself could breath fire when she saw fit," Arya retaled the tales she overheard from others who returned. "They say they can't be killed," she finished as he quirked his eyes.

"And what do you think?" he asked as she smirked.

"No," she denied as he nodded. "Anyone can be killed," she revealed as he looked back at her making her face go passive so it would not anger him. "I'll fetch the water, My Lord," she bowed her head as he nodded.

"Go," he ordered as she left quickly before they continued. Going down the hall she breathed in noting how he did not dispute the dragon rumors, many assumed from the noises and sights some saw. They were real, she breathed in happiness.

XXIII

**End of chapter! How was that, I think that was what four? I hope to do more again in the next chapters.**

**NicoleR85:**_ I'm glad please enjoy!_

**RHatch89:**_ Please enjoy!_

**ej101:** _I have plans for the brothers and their army. I'll throw in a few other scenes but yes he will be present soon. I know I can't wait to put them together again!_

**LunaDoesArt**:_ I hope everything goes good for you :D yeah I can't wait either. But I couldn't just get rid of both because I do like them, Renly is very friendly while Stannis is the stern ruler._

**otherworlder81:**_ Don't worry, I'd hate him forever myself if that ever popped out._

**kankananime123:**_ We will see and yes he absolutely loves and adores his wife. And as you heard anyone who tries will end up the dragon's food._

**HPuni101:** _Hope you enjoy!_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	25. XXIV

**_DISCLAIMER_: chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XXIV

Rhaenyra woke blissfully to her bed in Riverrun and her husband's arms ironed around her making her smirk, gently she turned in his arms as he grunted and pulled her closer. Biting her lip, she trailed a leg over his calf as he snuggled more against her causing a moan to slip out when his hard cock pressed against her womanhood as she softly kissed him as he sighed softly making her giggle.

"That is a sound I have severely missed," he whispered, eyes still closed making her smile press another kiss to him.

"Which one? My moans or giggles?" she asked playfully.

"Either," he spoke as he threaded his fingers through her hair bringing her in for another kiss as she moaned before straddling him as he growled. Slipping in, she started to move and gasped in pleasure when a delightful sting came from her sore body. They had fallen asleep just before daybreak, Robb had left marks all over, not on her belly, which he always kissed lovingly, drove her crazy with the change of intensity.

"Gods," she hissed as he helped her move, his hands moving from her hips to her small swell as she moaned, head falling to the side as he stared at her. Her violet eyes kept contact as her hands slowly clung to his while her body started to drop faster, his grunts became louder as her walls clenched around him, an evil smile playing from her lips as she dropped and stayed there before moving her hips as he gasped softly. "I love you Robb," she whispered, laying down almost over him as he grinned and kissed her hard, gripping her ass instead to help her move as she whimpered.

"I love you too Rhae, my beautiful dragon," he pressed a kiss to her cheek before she kissed him harshly before stilling as she felt herself come undone when came after two more well placed thrusts as she moaned softly. Breathing heavily, Robb allowed her to fall to the side which made it more comfortable, he pulled the furs over them as she snuggled against his chest. Her brain finally started to wake up as she calmed her breathing, happily inhaling her husband's natural smell

"I'm sorry, Robb," she spoke softly, tears starting to pool. Robb frowned instantly, not liking his wife crying.

"What for?" he asked, softly wiping away the few tears that fell out.

"Last night," she spoke, voice thick. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm herself, his hand softly rubbing her side was helping a bit.

"No, no," he started as she opened her mouth to say something before he kissed her softly. "Rhae, you were upset and pissed off. Like I had been to Tyrion when he came to Winterfell after Bran awoken. Despite that I did not run him through, I was not exactly friendly," he originally feared that she was angry and wanted to take her anger out on the Lannister men, he saw the girls' size and knew soon they'll be bigger to do damage and he worried about that. "I knew your anger was towards Baela being hurt and you punished the one who did, not the other three, who were hanged," he knew that his uncle was still upset about one being burned.

"I promise not to do that openly, we're equals, no one is over the other," she spoke as he beamed, kissing her happily.

"Exactly, except. I am over you for the moment," he grinned as she laughed happily before he kissed her deeply again. Soon Robb had her screaming once more as the household started to awaken.

XXIV

Later that day Rhaenyra walked around the castle as everyone greeted her happily, it quickly spread that she was pregnant overnight. Her dragons were seen lounging on the bank, purring and trilling, bellies full, though they perked up at seeing their mother. Grey Wind was seen tearing into a corpse as it was burned before spotting her, he wagged his tail and came up to her, body tucked as he greeted her with happy kisses and laid into her feet whining softly.

"Hello, Love," Rhaenyra cooed as Nymeria approached with a small smile, her father beside her as both watched the queen interact with her beloved 'children.'

"Your Grace," he bowed softly. "Congratulations," he put in with a smile as she chuckled softly.

"Thank you, Prince Oberyn. I am going to try and care for both my children. I've given all my attention to my dragons and I worry that they will become jealous," she frowned. "I do know animals feel that. Grey Wind had when I had the dragons," she chuckled as the direwolf went back to eating as Rhaella perked up herself. She seemed to like eating as she shuffled over to tug on some of the corpse as Grey Wind jerked his own.

"They seem to be getting along," he chuckled as Ser Barristan joined.

"A letter, Your Grace," Ser Barristan spoke, showing the unnoted letter. This is the second he's seen. She took it before scanning it quickly and refolded it with an eased smile.

"It's nothing, Bran has started to do his letters in High Valyrian, it helps to stop them from being read," she chuckled as Oberyn hummed with interest as he watched her face.

"Seems pretty fluent from what I saw," he noted as Ser Barristan chuckled.

"I overheard Theon and Robb conversing in High Valyrian once, barely understood a few words," he chuckled as Oberyn smirked.

"With Rhaenyra being a Targaryen I would assume Valyrian would be a strong dislike among the North," he thought out.

"Valaena did not give them a choice, she was a Targaryen/Velaryon raised child who held her heritage strong and proud. Lord Stark had accepted it. It was my maids who instilled my faith in both Old gods of the North and Valyria, the Seven were not so strong," Rhaenyra admitted as Ser Barristan chuckled.

"Valyria was a majestic kingdom in it's own right, beautiful with the heritage their descendants brought with them," the old knight spoke as Oberyn nodded, watching as Alysanne groaned softly before launching off to hunt over the river once more.

"Very hungry girls," Oberyn commented.

"I assumed they'd start hunting further, but they still remain nearby. Blackfish claimed they stayed near the remains and the river," she commented as they hummed.

"With you being pregnant could be their reason," Oberyn spoke. "Horses, dogs and cats sense it in their own ways," he added as Rhaenyra laughed softly.

"I will have to remember that," she thought about her mare who seemed to be a bit testy this morning when she checked on her.

"I overheard my brother has decided to ward Myrcella Baratheon in a marriage alliance," Oberyn spoke suddenly as they looked to him.

"He's agreed?" she asked worried.

"Do not worry. He told me it was for the Princess' safety, he overheard Stannis threatening to break the wall down, along with the riots they have in the Capitol because of food shortage. He thought the Water Gardens were a safe spot for her," he explained as she nodded, understanding the fear for the young Lannister girl's safety. From the few times she talked to the young girl, the girl was sweet and a delight. "My brother refuses to side with the Lannisters," he answered with a swear.

"The one thing I always admired about the Dornish was your refusal to bend. 'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken,' Good words," Rhaenyra smiled softly as he beamed in happiness.

"Unlike 'Fire and Blood'? The words that aid in hatching your dragons. I noticed you gave Tyene a hobby, in making notes about the dragons," he noticed sitting against the boulder.

"She had been reading the book my maester started before we marched south. I took it with me to record their growth but could barely do so, I did not know what to look for. Your daughter does," Rhaenyra smiled as he chuckled.

"She likes it, challenges her," he watched as Rhaenys snuggled more into the dirt after Rhaella left the charred bones to Grey Wind to chew on. He disappeared suddenly and went to go hunting while the golden dragon resumed her nap after gaining pets from her mother. She wasn't as pushy as her sisters for attention and would softly croon or give a simple nudge before leaving if they deny it, but no one denies them. Rhaenyra most of all she enjoyed petting her daughters, soon they'll meet their new sibling.

XXIV

**(King's Landing)**

"You said Renly and Stannis would fight each other!" Cersei roared as she marched into the council as Tyrion offered a message to Varys, who paused when they spotted the queen regent. "Now they're allies!"

"Obviously the Northern Queen is a better negotiator than I thought," Tyrion spoke openly as she threw the paper at him, he caught it by the tips of his fingers.

"Stop calling her that! She is no queen, she will never be one!" she yelled as Maester Pycelle sighed.

"I'm just going on what this message said. It says here that Stannis is to wed his daughter to one of the Stark boys. On the Targaryen queen's choice," Tyrion spoke as he showed another message from a Lannister sworn house that was quickly wiped out when the Baratheon settled themselves through The Reach.

"So your sending my daughter off on a failure to create an alliance that's already ironed with the North?" she hissed hatefully as the council tensed, Cersei has already lost her temper a few times, but this time included her own child.

"We are not sure that it's ironed with the North, they have nothing between them but words, the Baratheon though have a marriage alliance, which is stronger. It's something we are able to offer Doran Martell that they cannot as Oberyn has only bastard girls, unless they are to marry one to Bran as a wife, they're alliance can be broken," Tyrion spoke fluidly as Varys looked to him before his eyes flew back to Cersei.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a snarl. "Because Jaime still rots in their cells! The bones you sent to the Stark bitch obviously didn't work, because she has not released Jaime yet," Cersei spat as Tyrion sighed.

"I assume it takes a bit to go to Storm's End then go back to Riverrun, it does not happen within a fortnight. Your lucky if it can be done at all," Tyrion spoke simply as his sister glared.

"It would be easier to send a killer to kill her," Cersei snarled.

"You do realize that she is in the center of an army of hotheaded Dornish and overprotective stubborn Northerners. No one can penetrate that, and our cousin even confirmed the dragons were alive and growing quite large. Do you not realize that we need to focus on that?" he asked, tone growing.

"What about the Baratheons planning to march on us?!" Cersei roared as the council jumped.

"They won't get the chance to even get in," Tyrion reassured her calmly as she seethed.

"How?" she asked, wanting to know.

"I have a plan," he spoke simply as she glared.

"Tell me, I am your queen, you will tell me," she demanded, stalking up to him as he watched.

"No, I won't. And you are only Queen Regent. Joffrey is King," he simplified as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You _will_ tell me," she hissed as he shook his head.

"It's only for the King to know," he settled her with a look before getting out of his chair and walked away from her as the council watched, stunned with Cersei screaming in the background.

"What the hell has your sister twisted up?" Bronn asked as he and a clansman walked behind Tyrion who shrugged.

"Who knows," he frowned. "Stannis and Renly have joined forces," he spoke as Bronn laughed.

"Ah! The one thing you all hoped, they _wouldn't_ do. And then they did," he smirked as he shook his head while Tyrion glared, obviously not finding this funny.

"I am glad to amuse you, Bronn," he grumbled as the man smirked.

"Well you all seem to think she and this King Robb are going to mess up. So far, they're doing better and now the Baratheon brothers are banned together _and_ in an alliance with the Stark army. They're doing better than you lot," Bronn explained as Tyrion fronwed.

"Hopefully with what I have planned they'll lose that alliance," he hoped as Bronn scoffed.

"You can try," he spoke as they were unaware of Sansa listening to them before gasping when Sandor Clegane came from behind her, grabbing her shoulder.

"You should not be caught Little Bird, next one won't be so lucky," he warned her before walking away. She never understood why he was always so nice to her, it was not nice, nice, but he still didn't abuse her like the King or other Kingsguard did. Carefully, Sansa made her way back to her chambers before pausing when a new letter was there, quickly she went to reading after locking her door and read the familiar handwriting. Her throat closed up as she thought before exhaling and hid the message and started to walk out before a clink caught her attention. Looking down she paused at seeing a piece of stone on the floor, kneeling down she carefully ran her thumb over it before a confused.

"Sansa?" Came from Shae as her lady turned, clutching something tightly in her hand. "Is something wrong?" she asked worried. At first maybe she assumed she received another letter but spotted her bleeding hand. "Your hurt," she frowned, instantly grabbing her hand to see before stopping at the piece of stone in her hand. "What is this?" she mused curious as Sansa, tucked the letter differently.

"Something in my room," Sansa shrugged softly, as Shae examined it. It was scaled, a small shard of something. "It's okay," she gently retrieved before laying it in her little box with small trinkets she carried. "I am going to go get my hand checked out," she spoke as she wrapped cloth around it before leaving as Shae watched, confused. Looking back to the small jeweled box, she softly plucked the piece of stone from the box, she frowned as she examined it a bit closer. It felt like cold scales and was sharp as she saw Sansa's blood on the shard, the red stone blended with the liquid.

_'What is this?'_ Shae questioned as she quickly put it back and started to tidy up the room when her lady came back. Shae paused at seeing a letter in foreign letters, she knew Sansa's received unmarked letters and Shae never read them, but now she understood why, these letters were all in High Valyrian. Meaning someone Sansa knew was sending them and whoever received them made sure they got to the girl. Instead of following her gut to give these to Tyrion, she slowly closed the box back after putting the shard inside.

"What a good servant you are to your lady," a smooth voice made her jump and whip around. Varys was standing there, he must've been there for a bit because he was in a relaxed posture, watching her.

"What do you mean?" Shae asked sharply.

"Oh easy girl, I mean no harm to you or Sansa, poor girl has already dealt with so many tragic things," he frowned before walking out as she called out.

"Sansa has been getting messages from someone, it's never signed and only in High Valyrian," Shae explained as Varys paused.

"Someone must have high friends to get those types of messages," he surmised as she frowned not understanding.

XXIV

**(Harrenhal)**

Arya was sitting as she watched Gendry practice with weapons he forged. "So how do you know that the dragons are real?" He asks as she ate her apple.

"The army, Tywin didn't deny them when I spoke about the rumors," she shrugged as he paused.

"Yeah, I don't see anyway else to explain that better," he spoke as she chuckled. "You always spoke about dragons," he commented as she threw the core away.

"They're interesting. The Targaryens has ridden dragons for centuries before the last one died. Rhaenyra has three eggs," Arya revealed as Gendry paused.

"Three?" he asked curious as she nodded.

"Saw them before I left to King's Landing," Arya told him as he huffed. "They were stone," she spoke as he scoffed.

"If they were stone, I doubt anything would've hatched from them," he spoke as she frowned.

"Well then how would you explain her dragons? Those eggs had been turned to stone, or so my uncle, Jon Arryn had said when he gave them to her," she said as he paused once more.

"I don't know Arry, dragons did out years ago," he shrugged as she thought.

"Not anymore," she added as he paused nodding with a small smile.

"Right, not anymore," he spoke before helping her down. "Go, Lord Tywin will be calling soon," he ordered as she nodded with a frown. Watching her walk off Gendry sighed and got back to work, making sure no one had overheard their conversation. He and Hot Pie has been calling her Arry to protect her actual name. He knew she'd be in more danger if someone found out who she was. But with the information she gave he kept an ear out for new information, mostly about Arya's brother's movements.

XXIV

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra had been riding for little under an hour possibly as she watched her dragons fly and twirl around the trees. They had attacked a herd of deer and tore into all of them when Grey Wind joined, Theon and Ser Barristan found her quickly.

"You should not be alone Your Grace," the elder knight scolded his queen softly. She smiled softly to her guardian as Theon spoke.

"Not including the dragons, then you would never be alone," he chuckled as they joined.

"She is not," Tyene spoke with a grin as she came from her hiding spot.

"The Dornish have been around me the entire morning," Rhaenyra claimed as Ser Barristan chuckled.

"So my job is becoming easier," he joked as that brought a howl of laughter from the group as Rhaenys landed, eating her recent prey.

"We have reports of the Ironborn raiding the northern shores," Theon spoke sadly as Rhaenyra reached over, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry, Theon," she knew that Robb would have to go against them soon too before realizing something. "Do you know if Stannis or Renly have left to go against King' Landing?" she asked as they shook their heads.

"I think they've all retreated to Dragonstone," Theon frowned trying to remember. "King Stannis and Lord Renly have been planning how to attack the wall and gates," the Greyjoy claimed as Rhaenyra thought.

"Okay," she sighed softly and tried to think a bit more. "Does Robb know about this?" she asked as he nodded.

"I told him the moment I found out," he claimed as Rhaenyra nodded once more.

"Alright, do not worry Theon. We will try to come to an understanding about this," he shook his head with a frown.

"He won't listen Rhae, my father thinks he should rule," Theon had thought about it, but Robb and Rhae were his family, his siblings, more so than his own when he was a boy. He missed Jon, the girls, the boys. He wanted to go back to Winterfell, to go back home.

"So long as you are here, that is all that matters Theon," she smiled softly, holding his hand tighter. "You are my brother Theon. Not Rhaegar or Viserys, _you_. I grew up aiding you in terrorizing people along with our King and Jon," she grinned as he chuckled. Tyene smiled softly at seeing the bond, many had said their king and queen were close with Theon and Robb's bastard brother, Jon. Catelyn had told a few stories to Ellaria before the redhead had left to Storm's End. And many of them were about how the four terrorized the castle as children, and then five when Arya was old enough to know, despite her young age difference with them.

"He's rebelling against the North, my home," Theon claimed as Ser Barristan continued to watch. For a long while he had been a bit uncomfortable around Theon as he was a Greyjoy and was rumored to boast as a young boy he'd rule. But now all he saw was a young man who fought for his King and Queen, no his brother and sister, Rhaenyra held true love for Theon and when she spoke about the younger Starks she held the same for them. It pained him he could not bring the girls when he left, it surprised him he had gotten Ice but only because of a note left.

XXIV

"We must return North to protect our own!" Lord Umber called out as Robb and Rhaenyra sat among their army with their own worries. Edmure and his lords also listened in as the Ironborn raided them as well and they might be next.

"We still have my sisters to go after," Robb reminded as many silenced as they remembered about the Princesses.

"If I may Your Grace," Oberyn called out as Robb looked up in interest. "I can write to Doran to see if he could send more men to your home, if most you could see if your people could relocate to Winterfell until the Ironborn are defeated, have all of your people bring their supplies to the heart of their realm. There the soldiers would all be in one place and all the children of the houses could be protected within the walls of Winterfell," Oberyn explained.

"That would take quite a bit of time as it is the Ironborn are already raiding our shores," Lord Karstark spoke, he liked the idea. He knew the Dornish did this in time of need, Doran was a kind ruler as a Prince of Dorne. Rhaenyra did not know what to do, so she decided to have an alternative.

"My Lords, may we please discuss this tomorrow. Some sleep might do us good and think of ways to get rid of them," she suggested as many agreed with confirments. Most thought it was good to get drunk and think of ideas, but Rhaenyra grabbed her husband's hand and took him away as Ser Barristan watched.

"Rhae, what are you doing?" he asked, grateful she had called a stop to the meeting but knew they needed to get this planned.

"I don't know, we need to send word to Maester Luwin to find out the safety of the boys," she worried as he nodded.

"I already have Maester Lyon working on it," he reassured her as she sighed before biting her lip.

"Robb there is something else I need to tell you, but will you promise to not yell?" she requested as he frowned, not understanding.

"I'm worried," he spoke as she groaned before yanking him into their chambers.

"Promise me Robb," Rhaenyra was desperate for him to agree, not feeling like she could take his anger.

"Okay," he nodded. Seeing the need in her eyes.

"I have been getting these letters ever since I was a young girl, that I kept hidden," she started as he listened to her story while her dragons soared, shrieking as they hunted.

XXIV

**End. Please don't hate me! I promise I will make the next one longer. And I will include more people. I've been having some blockage and trying different scenes, also I've been obsessed with Star Wars lately so it's distracted me. Tell me what you think!**

**NicoleR85:** _Here you go, hope you enjoy!_

**10868letsgo:** _Yes, the only reason she burned the murderer was because he stabbed Baela, otherwise I'm pretty sure she would have let them be hung. But you have to remember, dragons are a major threat for the army to use, if they grow bigger they'll be used. We'll see~_

**RHatch89:** _Glad you liked it!_

**LunaDoesArt:**_ I know I'm sorry about Baela but I'm happy about Robb~ I hope you enjoy! Oh I love that show! I can't wait for the last season to come out 3_

**Bvh (Guest):** _Glad you liked it, enjoy~_

**ej101:** _I'm glad you like them! Believe me we'll see how she acts since she's still pissed about Rickon being betrothed to someone. As much of a dick Jaime can be sometimes you always have to remember; like his family, he is all for family, especially his own children, sadly like his twin but she's a bitch in general. But he does play a big part later in the war so we'll see. And yes as before the only reason she burned him was because of Baela, not only one of her best friends but her kin as well. But I do understand what you're saying~ We'll see what he is hiding from her. What do you think single or twins for Rhae? And yes King's Landing will be making an appearance soon!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _Glad you like! Here ya go!_

**fallondyson:**_ How's this?_

**juury:**_ Yeah I haven't planned that far ahead -.-' been trying though_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	26. XXV

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue**

**Chapter rating: M**

XXV

**(King's Landing)**

Sansa felt her heart break at watching Myrcella leave, she was crying and clutching a toy Sansa had given her for comfort. One of the sweetlings were leaving but at least Tommen is still here so they could still bond. Shae softly held Sansa's hand as she smiled to the former whore who returned it as they watched.

"She's out of this dangerous city, My Lady," Shae reminded as Sansa nodded.

"I hear Prince Doran is generous and will not do her harm," she whispered, making sure to avoid angering the royal family.

"When I was in Dorne, I had met a few guards, they always raved about him," she smiled as Sansa nodded a small grin adorning her face. "Come on," she urged when the group started to leave. Tommen came up to Sansa and held her hand, his septa smiled at the young redhead who smiled back. She had tried to come to the Sept with her and Tommen before retreating to the Godswood with Shae standing guard at the opening.

"It will be alright Tommen," she whispered before feeling the guard stopped them suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Shae asked worried before the guard shushed them.

"This way," another urged as the girls followed the men before shouting and debris started to fly. The girls screamed as guard grabbed them, Sansa was pulled to one as Shae held Tommen close and clung to another guard.

"It's a riot," he warned her as she nodded, whimpering when something almost hit them.

"We're almost at the Keep," the leader shouted as the Septa was torn from their side. Tommen cried fearfully when a guard hoisted him up as a hand tore at Sansa who screamed fearfully. The peasant lost his arm the moment The Hound appeared.

"GO!" he marched them up as the guard held Sansa close. Making it inside Sansa was quickly sat down by the guard as Tommen was taken away. "See to the Little Bird's wounds, then put her back in her cage," The Hound ordered as Tyrion watched with shock.

"Well done Clegane," he praised as the man frowned.

"See to it," he requested to Shae who nodded retrieving a bowl of water and a cloth.

"I say kill them all!" Joffrey's voice wailed as his mother tried to shush him before jumped when he threw the bowl of water off the chair and stormed off. Sansa watched with a passive look as she looked to Shae who shook her head a tad, softly dabbing at her temple and then her lip Sansa sighed through her nose with a wince.

"It will take some time to heal," Shae smiled as Sansa shrugged.

"It's okay," she smiled back. "I am happy to be alive," she spoke as the guard stepped forward.

"I apologize My Lady, I should of had a better grip on you so you would not have been hurt," he frowned as he removed his helm. He was blue eyed and sandy blonde hair, freckled and young, most likely just starting at being a guard.

"You did better than the ones that were meant to protect the King and his party," Tyrion spoke up. "We lost a few of our noble ladies and quite a few gold cloaks," he refused to comment on how many called for the Northern leaders and the Baratheon brothers. _"Robb Stark, King in the North," "Rhaenyra Targaryen, Mother of Dragons,"_ those alarmed him the most. "Guards," he called as the few quickly came to him, kneeling to hear better over the roar of the crowd. "Ensure that the gates remain sealed until further notice," he ordered as they nodded. "We cannot let this get out or to the North." They could not let this reach further out. As it was the North was supported and cared for by the Dornish in trades, Varys claimed his Dornish spies have found northern furs among the noble houses and heavy meats too. So now they were doing good trades that both took in value, they could not do that, but hoped Myrcella would suffice.

XXV

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra smirked as she sat across from a young woman who had fled King's Landing after a riot broke out when the Princess had been sent off, Sansa was safe within the castle walls, having gone with Tommen instead of Joffrey. Jasmyn, she was a young woman, very beautiful with a hint of exotic look in her eyes so Rhaenyra had a positive idea of what she did in King's Landing. "Hello Jasmyn," Rhaenyra greeted softly as the girl smiled softly. "How was your travel?" she asked as the brunette shrugged.

"It was… fine," she looked down in discomfort.

"Were you hurt?" the Dragon mother frowned as her hands rested against her growing stomach.

"No, nothing like that!" the girl spoke as Lynara offered wine for the woman who smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. "A few of us fled the city when the riot hit, we took what jewels we could and fled. Ros had snuck us out the back, she told us to head North, it's the safest," at that the queen frowned.

"I take it they do not know of the Ironborn raiding the shoreline," she thought out loud as Jasmyn's eyes widened.

"No! Gods, no, w-what?"

"Balon Greyjoy decided to take it upon himself to call himself King of the Iron Islands and attack the North while we went South to rescue our Princesses," Rhaenyra informed as the woman frowned.

"It's actually just Princess Sansa, Your Grace," Jasmyn spoke as Rhaenyra's eyes widened as Lynara dropped the trey with a horrified gasp.

"You mean you did not see Arya?" Rhaenyra asked alarmed.

"No, Your Grace. I'm so sorry," Jasmyn hated that she was giving the horrible news.

"That must mean she either escaped or…" Ser Barristan trailed off not wanting to admit it.

"No, she's alive," Rhaenyra determined, her dreams she's been starting to get were worrying her. The last time she saw Arya she heard 'Arry' and she looked like a boy. "Our Wolf Princess is stubborn and she is smarter than Sansa about surviving during the ending, she would have known," Rhaenyra hoped her dream meant her good sister was alive.

"I am sure, I overheard from some soldiers that the northern child was quite the handful," that gained a laugh from the northern maid who cleaned up her mess as Rhaenyra smiled.

"That she is," the Queen spoke softly before sighing. "But thank you for bringing the news from King's Landing, you will be compensated and if you wish you could remain within the camp or at Riverrun," she offered as Jasmyn smiled.

"I would not mind staying until I decide," she shrugged as Rhaenyra smiled and nodded.

"Lynara," her maid bowed her head as she offered her hand in the direction to lead the young woman. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Lady Jasmyn," Rhaenyra hoped as she smiled and nodded, following the maid who talked to her. The moment she left Rhaenyra dropped her smile. "Do you trust her?" she asked her knight who shook his head.

"I cannot be sure Your Grace," he looked out. "She sounded genuine in her report," he spoke, having a good judge of character from being in King's Landing.

"So King's Landing is falling to ruin," she muttered thinking how with it's two food sources cut off they were not so invincible.

"My Lady," a younger mid ran in, out of breath. "Lady Catelyn has arrived," she spoke her tone thick.

"Thank you," Rhaenyra answered before standing up as Ser Barristan stood, waiting for the queen to leave first as the maid already stepped back. Both followed the queen out as she searched for her husband, Rhaenys shrieked at her as she landed. "Hello love, where is your father?" she asked smiling as the female growled softly before flying off in the direction of the camp as her mother followed. The soldiers greeted her with smiles and bows as she smiled to them all, Lynara fought to have that crown on her head so she agreed and froze when she found Robb smiling to a strange woman as they talked. Rhaenys landed with a hateful shriek as the woman who screamed in alarm as Robb frowned, but laughed when she all but climbed him in wanting his attention. Rhaenyra inhaled deeply and held her head high as she marched to her husband, Ser Barristan smiled at seeing her steel herself instead of getting angry.

"Robb," Rhaenyra called out, her eyes piercing the girl who backed away fearfully. The Queen's eyes held ice in them as she kissed her husband as they both pet Rhaenys' cheek who purred but hissed at the stranger. "Your mother has arrived," she told him as he nodded, all but pushing the dragon off. "Who is this?" she asked, tone formal as Robb tried to wave the woman closer but she refused. Realizing that the Queen was obviously showing her unwelcome to her as she stared into the ice filled eyes of the violet-eyed Targaryen.

"Lady Talisa Maegyr," he introduced as the dark skinned woman did a weak curtsy as her maid sighed sharply. She was from Catelyn's household, so she was very strict like her septas.

"I don't recognize that name," she spoke confused as Ser Barristan spoke up.

"It's not Westerosi, Your Grace," he claimed. Showing his support of no strange women around his leaders as the dragon growled sharply.

"I am from Volantis, Your Grace," Talisa spoke, her accent thick which made Rhaenyra's eye twitch. She recognized that voice.

"Apparently she's been with us for a few weeks, I just meet her today," Robb spoked as his wife smiled to him. "She's a healer, heals both ours and the Lannisters," he shrugged as she frowned softly.

"She heals our enemies and remains in our camp?" she asked as Catelyn came into view.

"You enemies are not my enemies," Talisa spoke, her tone hardening a bit before Rhaenys growled deeper not liking her tone, slowly facing the woman as she flinched.

"Then you should not be within our camp," Catelyn commented as her son beamed before frowning at her tone. "I hear that the Baratheons are with us," she greeted as he nodded when Talisa disappeared with the queen's eyes watching her retreat as they talked about the treaty. "How could you marry off Rickon?" she asked as Robb sighed.

"Mother, Rickon is our youngest Prince, Bran cannot sire children," Robb revealed as Rhaenyra returned to their side after sending off the dragon who joined her sisters in fighting for a steer. Grey Wind was chewing on a calf, Alysanne tried to steal his before he growls but she'd growl back with a whine and still tried to steal it. Grey Wind glared as she gnawed on the head, it was already scorched from them burning the herd that came to them. The direwolf tore into the inside of the prey as Alysanne ate the head, making sure not to bite the wolf.

"He is a good choice Cat, as my son is already promised to a Frey," Rhaenyra growled out making her mother by law glare at her.

"We had to secure our crossing," she hissed out.

"Walder Frey got more out of our deal than we did," Rhaenyra snarled out. "Welcome back Lady Stark," she snarled out as she walked away her knight and maid following.

XXV

Rhaenyra checked on Baela who was now sleeping on her side, she started to move on her own and would wake soon. Her fever was gone and her would healed perfectly, Maester Lyon had agreed that Oberyon had took care of the wound.

"She should wake in no time Your Grace," he smiled before asking to check her over. "How are you faring?" he asked as she told him, occasionally she'd be sick in the morning and noticed her craving heavy meats with bloody conditions. He laughed and claimed it was common to crave certain things, she seemed to crave bloody meats and sweet fruits, Doran has still been sending fruits to them as he worried for their food situation. Robb worried more that Doran would not have enough for his people, despite Ellaria and her girls reassuring Robb that their Prince was doing it right and smart for both people. "Worry not, Your Grace. I tend to her day and night and her mother is always at her side as well," Maester Lyon spoke as she smiled and told him farewell before continuing on to her chambers. Once she entered she started to strip when she saw the bath ready as her maid from earlier, Sauna, was putting lavender and rose in it.

"Sauna," Rhaenyra called out as her maid jumped to be of assistance to her queen. "How long have you been a maid here?" she asked as the girl thought.

"Since I was brought in by Lord Hoster," she mentioned the dying lord with a sad look. "I was ten," she smiled as Rhaenyra returned it having stripped to her slip as her hair was free and blowing.

"Do you know the woman, Talisa Maegyr?" she asked as the maid froze.

"The foreigner from earlier?" she asked wanting to know. At her queen's nod the young woman stood still for a moment with a frown. "She appeared a few weeks before you returned, she was seen healing a number of Lannister soldiers," Sauna revealed.

"Why the hell is she here?" Rhaenyra did not want her around her dragons or her unborn child.

"She is a good healer, I believe," Sauna spoke not sure. "But she seems to have eyes for the King," she warned as Rhaenyra froze.

"I beg your pardon?" the queen's tone went back to ice as Sauna froze in fear.

"I have noticed she would watch the King, he is a good looking man, but a married man of all. The healer needs to learn her place," Sauna spoke as her leader nodded.

"Yes, she does," Rhaenyra agreed as she allowed the maid to strip her completely and then submerged herself in the tub. "Sauna, would you mind aiding Lynara in being my maid until Baela and Valaena come back?" Rhaenyra started to clean herself as the maid froze in shock.

"Oh, yes, of course, Your Grace," Sauna knew that Rhaenyra was cautious on who she allowed near herself. Especially now during her pregnancy, she continued to wash the queen as they listened to the shrieks of the dragons.

XXV

**(Qarth)**

Daenerys was seen walking around Qarth as Xaro joined. "So tell me what is your next move of plan? What will you do?" he asked as they walked through the city.

"Well I plan to sail back to Westeros and take back the Iron Throne," Daenerys spoke easily. She felt confident in her plan.

"Why?" Xaro asked curious.

"Because they are mine," she was a bit confused by his question.

"But do you not have an elder sister?" Xaro had heard about Rhaenyra Targaryen as well, he vied for information on her. Daenerys bit her lip in frustration about being reminded of her elder sister.

"Yes, but she is married." Surely her sister would not try and take the throne from her as she already had her own lands in the North, Daenerys would've left the Starks alone should she do so.

"But a child of Westeros. I overhear she is in a war for the throne, along with her husband and three dragons. Crowned Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen of the North and the Trident," he spoke as Daenerys froze.

"W-what?" Daenerys was horrified to hear her sister had dragons as well and was called Queen.

"Yes. Ones quite bigger than your own young ones," he motioned as Daenerys continued to walk with him. "She even is in an alliance with the Baratheon brothers and Dorne," Xaro spoke as Daenerys frowned before pinching her lips in anger.

Later in her rooms. "How could you not tell me?!" Daenerys roared to Ser Jorah, who frowned.

"Tell you what?" he cautioned around the dragons who growled and ate.

"That my sister is reigned 'Queen Rhaenyra' and is going after my throne," Daenerys angrily snarled as Ser Jorah thought.

"I heard nothing of importance about your sister," he tried as she scoffed.

"And your information also missed her three growing dragons," she talked like she did to a child. "It is reported they are well the size of hounds. How long has she had them?" Daenerys felt betrayed by her twin sister.

"You have to remember she thought you dead after Khal Drogo," Ser Jorah spoke before adding. "Earlier before I arrived I overheard someone say she has been at her husband's mother's lands in the Riverlands," he spoke to appease her. "Write to her."

"Why would I write to her?" Daenerys snarled as she fed her children.

"You two are the last Targaryens alive, trust me Khaleesi, if you ask I am sure your sister will support you when you arrive," he urged as she froze and looked to the side.

"There it is, 'trust me'," her tone soft. "How can you promise something about a woman you do not know?" she asked as she watched the streets.

"Because the love you two created over the bonds of letters. You love your twin, she is your other half," he was grasping at straws as Daenerys breathed deeply.

"I will think about it," Daenerys hissed out as Ser Jorah bowed his head and left. She continued to stare out the city as her dragons cried out from their cages.

XXV

Rhaenyra was seen combing through her long hair as her husband entered, he paused at seeing her sitting there in a thin shift and with how she reclined he spied her growing belly. A small hum was leaving her as she continued.

"What song are you singing I've never heard it before," he startled her as she looked back to him with a sharp exhale.

"A song Shireen taught me," she spoke as he stripped down to nothing, hiding nothing as his wife looked to him. "Or one her fool taught her actually."

"Sweet girl?" he asked, hugging her from behind as she moaned softly. His large hands spread across her growing belly before going up to tweak her nipples through her slip.

"Very," Rhaenyra agreed as his lips found her neck as she smirked. He continued to suckle and fondle her chest. "Rickon will like her," she spoke as he hummed softly. Enjoying his wife's taste and soft skin he slowly pushed her to stand so he could strip her slip, already he could see the swell grow, his little bundle. Pressing the most loving kiss to her tiny belly, she giggled softly, fingers tangling in his hair as his lips went further. A small moan slipped past her lips as he continued to suck on her flesh before she fell against the furs as her body arched up. Whimpers fell from her lips as he continued to suckle and nip her bud and lips. Her body was completely numb when he finished as she heavily shivered, sweaty and out of breath as he watched, a satisfying smirk danced across his face.

"You are evil," she hissed, chest taking in shaky breaths. He laughed deeply, wiping his mouth before covering her lips with his as one of her legs wrapped around his as he slowly entered her as she growled. "Hurry up!" she tried to urge him on as he stayed still with a smirk.

"Lie still wife," he demanded as she scoffed, biting back a moan when he moved his hips sharply. He pinned her hands which pushed her breasts up as her eyes fell shut when he continued to fuck her.

"Faster," she moaned in desperation, squeezing her walls as he faltered, kissing her once more he shifted his hips before hitting her sweet spot as Rhaenyra clung to his shoulders as he forced his tongue in her mouth, biting her lips and tongue as she brought him closer. "Make me cum Robb," she begged as he exhaled shakily as he shifted himself to not harm her stomach despite her attempts to pull him closer. "Please," she begged in his ear as he groaned loud.

"Very well," he trailed a hand down to her nub as he bit her neck. Thrusting a few more times before stilling as he came inside as she snapped and wailed softly before he stole another kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

"I love you," she spoke in delight once they separated. "Always," Rhaenyra smirked as he grinned down and whispered his own love for her. They coiled up together as they laid in bed, talking about everything. Their hands never leaving the bundle even as she went to sleep, he remained awake as he kept a hand over her growing stomach. He did not care if the babe was a boy or a girl. Healthy is all he wanted.

'I love you both,' he prayed as she clutched his hand tighter on reflex.

XXV

_"Watch out!"_

_"No!"_

_"You can't-"_

_"She's my daughter!"_

_"Millions of people live there!"_

_"Dracarys," black and blue flames covered everything._

Voices raced through Baela's mind as she woke with a shock, gasping softly as the maester joined her sight.

"My Lady," he smiled as she frowned.

"Maester Lyon?" she asked as he nodded.

"Easy now child. You are recovering from the attack on the castle. It has been a week," he spoke as she slowly sat up and held herself up, looking around before hearing the shrieks of the dragons and froze. Slowly looking over she paled at seeing the size of the dragons in the distance.

"They've grown," she spoke as he nodded.

"Yes they have. I was quite surprised myself," he commented as she looked to him stunned. "I believe a few people will be glad to see you awake," he moved to show her mother sleeping in a chair, uncomfortably, with a blanket over her shoulders. Smiling softly Baela gently reached over and shook her mother's shoulder. Valaena shot up and looked at her daughter shocked.

"Bae? Baela!" she embraced her daughter with tears in her eyes. Wincing softly Baela giggled softly and nose bumped her mother who laid her forehead to hers. "You scared me girl," she scolded as the young woman smiled.

"I'm sorry Mama," she cried while hugging her once more.

"How do you feel My Lady?" Maester Lyon asked as Baela shrugged.

"I feel fine," she reassured him as she moved a bit before wincing. "Okay, I am wrong," Baela eased back against her pillow.

"It's alright, you just heal and relax, I'll be right here with you," Valaena promised as Baela groaned.

"Too much for me," she spoke as her mother glared softly, Maester Lyon chuckled as he prepared a sleeping draught for her.

XXV

Rhaenyra woke to her husband kissing her stomach as she sighed.

"Are you going to be obsessed with my stomach this entire pregnancy?" she wanted to know in case she needed to start sleeping in a slip.

"Maybe," he chuckled at her reaction as she grunted before making him get off. Knocking interrupted them.

"My Lady?" Sauna's voice came as Rhaenyra retrieved her robe.

"New maid?" Robb asked curious.

"Until Valaena and Baela come back. Yes Sauna? Come in," she ushered as Robb placed his own robe on. The maid nearly leapt out of her skin when she saw Robb there and walked carefully to her queen as Lynara entered with Ellaria who smiled to Robb.

"Good morning, Your Grace," she bowed her head as Robb smiled.

"Good morning, Lady Ellaria," he greeted as he disappeared behind something to dress quickly. Ellaria happily reclined on the bed as she watched the women shed the robe from her body and find her a clean slip.

"My, my. A wolf must've ravished you last night," the Dornish woman smirked as Rhaenyra blushed at her boldness. Lynara cleared her throat with a grin as Sauna paused for a second.

"And if he had My Lady?" she asked curious as the dornish woman grinned at the counter the queen gave back.

"Must have been fun," she joined in finding a dress for Rhaenyra to wear.

"It was," Rhaenyra watched her husband disappear as he gave her a lustful look when she touched her belly. She joined as the women dressed her while Ellaria touched her belly.

"Please ask if you have any questions," she requested having been pregnant a few times as Rhaenyra nodded.

"I appreciate that Ellaria, Catelyn has not been as open with me nor does she know yet," she admitted as Lynara spoke up.

"She knows, found out when she entered camp," Lynara tied her sash as Rhaenyra winced, her mother in law was probably upset that she did not tell her herself.

"Your Grace," another maid came into the room. "Baela is awake," she smiled as Rhaenyra beamed.

XXV

Rhaenyra was seen walking into the infirmary where Baela was as many gave happy 'Your Grace' to the queen who greeted them as well.

"Rhae," Baela spoke in relief and stunned disbelief in seeing a growing belly. "Your pregnant," she smiled as Rhaenyra giggled.

"I wanted to tell you the moment I returned but then this happened," Rhaenyra frowned as Baela frowned with her.

"I heard about what happened, are you alright?" she asked as her queen nodded with a small nod.

"Yes I am fine. But I wanted to come check on you to make sure you were alright," Rhaenyra spoke as Baela smiled.

"I am too. I saw the size of the dragons," Baela nodded to the window where the creatures flew around.

"Is that good or bad?" Rhaenyra gave a small chuckle and tiny smile as Baela continued to look at them.

"Good. I guess," Baela smirked. Looking to her queen with a frown. "Who will replace me?" she was curious.

"I will be here until your mother and you, return, Baela," Sauna smiled to her friend who grinned. Relieved it was someone she actually liked, not many did because of who she was, not only a bastard but Jaime's daughter as well.

"Oh good, I thought you'd get stuck with a prude," she joked as everyone laughed, Ellaria smiled as she continued to watch the interaction between Rhaenyra and Baela. Finding the true love between them as normal leaders do not get this close to their servants, but she was kin to Rhaenyra so it was personal. Obara had already sent Oberyn's little present to the Small Council in regards to the attack, she could only grin and think about their reactions to that. The Maester requested everyone to let Baela rest so she can heal faster soon after and Rhaenyra agreed, telling her she'd reassure everyone that Baela was well.

As they left Rhaenyra was called by a guard who ran up to her, offering her a message as she took it before pausing and smiled to her group before ushering them off beside Ser Barristan who watched her with caution. Knowing he won't leave, together they marched off to find her husband, she needed to show him this. As she was marching through camp she found Greatjon, Rickard Karstark and her husband talking with Theon about something. It was about his family's ships, he was trying to tell them what he remembered.

"I-I don't remember much, honest," he looked defeated when he told them this.

"Ah, it's alright lad. You will give us all we need, you were young," Greatjon spoke deeply as he spotted their queen. "Your Grace! Your glowing!" he beamed at seeing her coming through, her belly was slowly growing and most of her dresses were still not fitted completely for it, but Catelyn and Ellaria was in fact having new dresses tailored and made for her something Baela and her mother joined the moment they heard, Baela was better than her own lady at sewing, which many laughed about.

"Thank you Greatjon, but I will admit, some days I don't feel the best," she admitted, thinking about her sick mornings, most she felt fine, but there were those days when she could not leave the bed from sickness. Dragonstone felt those most of all so Valaena took care of them a lot, but here Robb almost refused to leave sometimes, he was forced by the sick woman herself.

"They all feel that, Your Grace," Lord Karstark spoke softly as Torrhen joined them, he had been brought back but was taking a good porton to go relieve some of their people against the Ironborn.

"Please excuse me My Lords, might I steal my husband?" she asked as they all nodded.

"Of course Your Grace," they bowed their heads as Robb smirked. "Your Grace," they bowed to him as well before leaving as she nodded to Ser Barristan who nodded back before leaving, he usually would go and watch the people while on his free time. He liked it, he could pinpoint certain loyalties and understand the bond of the Northerners better.

"We have some news from the South," she smiled as he eagerly took the letter, recognizing the High Valyrian instantly he got to work phrasing the letter correctly before beaming as she grinned just as happily. "We'll have her soon," she whispered pressing the happiest kiss as he fondled her belly softly.

"I love you," he would say it until the end of his days. As would she.

XXV

**End of the chapter! Please review, I like hearing from you guys~**

**ej101:** _Yeah, sorry I'm going to try and keep them long~ I'm glad it's interesting! I'll be honest, I don't know how I'm going to plan that part but I'll try my best! But yeah without Tywin it'd probably end faster._

**LunaDoesArt:**_ We'll see~ Lol, I've had to do that a lot! But I know I love the character Lucifer too~ Hilarious!_

**NicoleR85:** _Well she understands if they work together, they could overthrow them or take out a good chunk trying._

**RHatch89:** _Thanks!_

**Bvh (Guest):**_ Glad you enjoyed, hope you like this!_

**hateme101:**_ Please enjoy!_

**jumpingmanatee:**_ Here you go! Please enjoy._

**_~Rusty14~_**


	27. XXVI

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXVI

Rhaenyra sighed softly as she watched her husband ride off with Oberyn and Obara before feeling Catelyn take her hand in comfort, both of their hands went to her growing belly as Rhaella landed and cooed to her mother, softly nudging her belly as Rhaenyra smiled, petting her dragon and rubbing her stomach.

"What a good daughter you have," Catelyn spoke as she also gave a few pets to the red dragon who purred at the affection before flying off when a shriek came from Rhaenys who produced a dead elk, dropping the scorched body for her sister to gorge from. Stealing a bit, the girls shrieked and fought over the body as Catelyn worryingly watched. "Will you not stop them?" she asked as Rheanyra shook her head.

"No, they will fight, I will let them," Rhaenyra had already tried that once and almost lost her hand from Alysanne who snarled at her only to be snarled back at by Grey Wind and Rhaella. "They're too big now," she revealed as Catelyn tensed. "I believe in them Cat," she spoke softly, holding her mother by law's hand tightly as the Tully woman looked to her as well.

"Then I do too, come let's go keep my father company," she smiled as Rhaenyra nodded, she hasn't gone to see Hoster Tully since her return even Robb hasn't seen his grandfather in a bit but he still checked on him with his uncle and great-uncle. The Blackfish beamed when he spotted his niece and queen, he's been among the few to become overprotective of the pregnant queen, like her husband, knight and maids, the animals did not count as they were always protective.

"He is not well," he warned them as they faltered, Rhaenyra worryingly placed her hand against her growing stomach. "But he will be happy to see you both," Brynden reassured as Catelyn sighed softly.

"I wish he was not in pain," she whispered as they entered. Seeing the old man laying there, he was not long as the Maester warned them, it broke Rhaenyra's heart to see the devoted family lose their heart. Hoster Tully, despite what he did to Lysa, something Brynden told Rhaenyra in confidence along with how odd his niece acted, her dotting on Robyn well too much, was the heart of his family, his son did not know what to do without guidance like Robb.

"Lysa?" he asked softly as Rhaenyra paused.

"No, My Lord. It is your daughter, Catelyn," she corrected softly, Lysa Tully had refused to leave the Eyrie even if her father is dying. Worthless woman, ran through Rhaenyra's mind as she watched Catelyn and Brynden visit with their ill kin.

"I hear you are to be a grandmother Cat," Hoster spoke suddenly as Rhaenyra smiled.

"Yes, I am Father," she beamed as her uncle scoffed.

"So I have to babysit three generations that aren't even mine?" he joked as his brother and niece smiled while Rhaenyra hovered nearby.

"Come closer girl," he ushered as Rhaenyra softly moved to sit beside Catelyn who smiled. Rhaenyra listened as stories were exchanged as she smiled and slowly started to miss the siblings she not only up alongside, but her sister she wrote to as well. Her last dream of Arya was on Dragonstone, and the one of Sansa was well before that. Tyene softly came in with a small knock and a smile to the old man who liked seeing the young sisters, he hoped to get a wife for his son, wondering if their family had any to give.

"Forgive me Your Grace, a guard told me he had a letter for you. I offered to deliver it," she showed it as Rhaenyra stood to retrieve it.

"Thank you Tyene," she opened it to see Daenerys' handwriting. "Gods," she breathed softly as Catelyn stood.

"What is it?" Brynden asked as Tyene softly placed a hand to her back.

"Dany," she breathed in shock as her mother by law took the letter.

"I thought she had died," Catelyn spoke quickly.

"Ser Jorah had said they were returning her to Vaes Dothrak where all the wives of Khals go, but it says she's in Qarth," Rhaenyra explained when she took back the parchment before catching a familiar smell. "Can't be," she whispered before inhaling once more. "Dragonfire." Climbing to her feet she walked out at the worried calls of her family and went to her own daughters, who had nestled themselves on the now scorched bank. The have long decided to make a small nesting spot of their own when they continued to settle down in the same spot every night or after every feeding. The purrs and trills that left the content dragons soothes their frazzled mother who continued her march to Rhaella, the smoking dragon perks up at being approached by Rhaenyra. Bringing the letter to her daughter's nose, the female's eyes sharpen and a growl escapes as more smoke follows. Alysanne and Rhaenys also lifted their own heads alarmed by her sudden shift in attitude.

"Shh," Rhaenyra soothes her dragon as Ser Barristan came into view.

"Your Grace?" He was hesitant to approach as the dragon did not look happy.

"I believe my sister has dragons," Rhaenyra spoke, thinking back to her dreams and the familiar smell that wafted off the letter was potent enough for her to pick up on. "I know it might just be my imagination but-"

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan stopped her. "What did she say?" he asked giving off a small smile as she returned it.

"_Rhaenyra, It has been so long. I know by now you must have thought me long dead. Having no notice of my absence but I was in the Red Waste after Drogo's death. But now I reside in Qarth, a beautiful city in Essos, very colorful and odd clothing choice I will admit, even someone from the Dothraki taught world. But some news has reached me… can I trust you my loving idaña?_" Rhaenyra frowned at that.

"It could be that she has learned of your own brood, Your Grace," he frowned himself in thought. From the talk the maids always did of Daenerys, it sounded like the twins loved one another truly. But maybe Daenerys felt threatened that her twin was in war for the throne their ancestors created and she was stuck across the water. Or the news of dragons, but watching his queen think was an interesting thing. Her eyes brightened when she decided something.

"Excuse me Ser Barristan," she bowed her head as he nodded and stepped aside to let her run off, Rhaenys softly nudged his hand as he smiled and gently pet her nose as she trilled softly watching the other two watch their own mother.

XXVI

"Your Grace, shouldn't you discuss this with Robb first?" Ellaria asked nervously as she and Nymeria kept pace with the fast walking Rhaenyra, despite being pregnant the young queen could move pretty quickly.

"I can not wait, I must answer," she urged her before sighing. "I can only hope he would understand," she prayed as Ellaria looked to Nymeria who frowned herself as they jogged a little faster when the queen went up the stairs.

"But how will you know someone else will not find the letter? Was this not Robb's whole worry in the beginning?" Nymeria asked softly. Watching the queen pick a raven after talking to her Maester.

"Because many do not know High Valyrian as well as my kin and I, only highborns. And even then not many will recognize my writing, I was very… creative as a child and my messages that I sent to my sister or my husband and friends would have with me are written very... oddly," she smiled softly as they grinned. "Ned once found a stack of messages and could not for the life of himself understand them… nor could our Maester and he was skilled in High Valyrian after learning from Valaena," she mused as they smiled.

"Then I hope she answers, and agrees," Ellaria spoke softly in worry as Rhaenyra nodded, turning to not see the bird any longer.

XXVI

**(Harrenhal)**

Arya was following Tywin with a jug of wine as he growled out to one of his lords instantly.

"Can you read?" he asked irritated.

"My lord?" the man known as Amory Lorch looked confused as Arya paused herself.

"Can you read?" he repeated himself and the one thing Arya learned he hated was having to repeat himself. At the other man's blank response Tywin sighed and produced a letter. "This letter detailing our infantry movements was meant for Lord Damon of House Marbrand. It was sent to Lord Marlyn of House Dormand," Arya knew what house they belonged to. "Girl, fetch me the History of the Greater and the Lesser Houses. It's the one on-" Arya picks up the correct volume right away and brings it to the table before he could finish. Tywin chuckles and stands. "My cupbearer can read better than you," he commented s Arya backed away while Tywin opened the book "To whom does House Dormand owe allegiance?"

"My lord, I-"

"To the Starks of Winterfell! Who have 30,000 men and my son!" his lord interrupted with a roar like his sigil. "I judged you might be good for something more than brutalizing peasants. I see I overestimated you. If you ever put my son's life at risk again, I'll Leave us," he demanded as the man did so, thoroughly embarrassed as Arya watched him. "Put the book away, girl. Maybe you should devise our next battle plan while you're about it," he retorted as she hid a smirk. There is a knock on the door and a kingsguard enters which made them all look up.

"Lord Petyr Baelish, My Lord," he bowed as Tywin nodded while Arya froze in alarm, none of these men had seen her up close but Baelish had.

"Give us the room," he ordered as the war council did so and left. Arya turned as Tywin gestured. "Clear all this," he ordered as she nodded, doing her job, despite the fear she started to feel about her safety here. As she cleared it Littlefinger came into view. "What news from the capital?" he asked.

"I traveled here directly from Renly Baratheon's camp before they had moved to Dragonstone," he winced as Tywin sighed.

"So it's true then? That Targaryen girl really did bind them together?" he asked as Littlefinger nodded slowly.

"The Tyrells were not particularly happy, Mace Tyrell had claimed his daughter married a King not a Lord," he spoke before zeroing in on Arya who came to finish clearing the table but Tywin brought him back.

"Why did they agree? Do you know?" he asked as Littlefinger looked to the girl before the lord who waved it off. "She's fine," he claimed as Littlefinger looked hesitant before continuing on.

"Yes, it was reported the Targaryen Queen came with Stannis Baratheon during the parley which ended with her dragons appearing, that seemed to end the treaty with him bowing to his brother, named Stannis' heir should no son be born to him. Margaery Tyrell tried her best to get him to back out but he refused," Petyr spoke as Arya kept her smirk hidden.

"You saw these dragons?" Tywin asked as Littlefinger shook his head. "Then how do you know-"

"I heard them. Sounded like shrieking banshees, I overheard the men who went, including Loras Tyrell claim they were the size of hounds," he emphasized as Tywin smirked.

"So not that big," he shrugged.

"They weren't that size half a year ago, I overhear. A Baratheon soldier let it slip that another guard spoke with a Dornish soldier about their sizes and that they seemed to have random growth spurts. But a year ago they were half the size, many said size of cats, maybe bigger," he informed the man who frowned as Arya came with wine jug.

"So you have nothing for me," Tywin growled Arya kept her back to Baelish as she left to go tidy something up.

"I overhear Margaery Tyrell is still a maid. We all know the rumors with Renly Baratheon and her brother," Littlefinger hinted as Arya froze.

"House Tyrell is still aligned with the Baratheons who are allied with the Stark forces. Against the Iron Throne, my grandson," the Lord pointed out as Littlefinger paused. "I am sure it would take more than just one side to issue a divorce or even for them to leave their company," he added as Littlefinger commented.

"I can get back to the Tyrells with your proposal if you would hear me out," Littlefinger spoke as Arya tried to listen in.

"More wine for Lord Baelish," Tywin spoke, interested in what this man had to say. Arya turning to answer almost gave her away as the extra man focused on her as well. When she came and was to pour some in she spilt some wine, and tries to mop it up in a panic.

"Pardon, my lord," she apologized, trying to keep her head down.

"It's only wine," Littlefinger reassured before doing a closer doubletake when she came closer, trying to look at the girl's face, but Tywin pulls his attention away.

"You would ride there yourself?" he wanted to know.

"Tonight, with your leave," he said looking back as Arya quickly hid on the other side of the door.

"No, I hear that wolves are nearby," Tywin spoke softly. "I've been hearing the howls all night." At that she disappeared down the hall when Tywin saw her and he silently dismissed her.

XXVI

**(Qarth)**

Daenerys was impatient as she waited on the Spice Trader, pacing as her dothraki watched with careful eyes, Xaro stood nearby watching her as well, calmly. "He shouldn't make me wait," she ordered as Xaro sighed softly.

"The Spice King is the second wealthiest man in Qarth. He makes everyone wait. Of course, you could have avoided this embarrassment if you married the wealthiest man in Qarth," he spoke softly as she glared.

"I already have a husband," she spoke, refusing to leave Drogo's spirit.

"Khal Drogo is gone, Khalessi. You are far too young and beautiful to be a widow forever," Xaro spoke gently, but Daenerys saw through it.

"Ah, Mother of Dragons," the Spice King called out as he descended the stairs with his entourage. "Forgive me," he requested as she sighed. "I had terrible dreams last night. Terrible dreams. I could not sleep until the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Look what a beauty you are now the Red Waste has been washed off you. I am sorry about all that unpleasantness. The silver hair of a true Targaryen. Xaro Xhoan Daxos, she is far too lovely for a glorified dockworker like yourself," he praised as he continued down to her as she clenched her jaw.

"Very true, and yet they say that your grandfather, who sold pepper off the back of a wagon, married a lady far lovelier and higher born than himself," Xaro joked as the Spice King smirked.

"Every lady alive was lovelier and higher born than my grandfather. Did my servants not offer you something to eat, to drink? I'll have them flogged in the square," he countered as many laughed before focusing on Daenerys and frowned when he realized she had not been taken care of.

"Thank you, my lord. You are a gracious host, but there is no servant alive that can bring me what I want," she spoke starting to feel desperate.

"Oh, talent for drama, this one. So, little princess, what is it you want?" he asked as she frowned and steeled herself.

"The Iron Throne. My birthright as ruler of the Seven Kingdoms," she demanded as he sighed.

"I fear I'm no better than a servant in this regard. I cannot give you what I do not have," he claimed as Daenerys frowned.

"I'm not asking you for the kingdoms. I'm asking you for ships, I need to cross the Narrow Sea," Daenerys spoke hoping it'd appease him but it didn't.

"I need my ships as well. I use them, you see, to bring spices from one port to another," he denied her as she frowned.

"Whatever you grant me now will be repaid three times over when I retake the Iron Throne," she spoke determined.

"'Retake?' Did you once sit on the Iron Throne?" the Spice King asked suddenly as she frowned.

"My father sat there, before he was murdered," the Dragon Mother clarified.

"But if you did not sit on it yourself, would it not be correct to say 'take the Iron Throne'?" he questioned as she became angry.

"I didn't come here to argue grammar," she fought as he frowned at her tone.

"Of course not. You came to take my ships. So let me explain my position, little princess. Unlike you, I do not have exalted ancestors. I make my living by trade. And I judge every trade on its merits. You ask for ships. You say I shall be repaid triple. I do not doubt your honesty or your intentions. But before you repay your debts, you must seize the Seven Kingdoms. Do you have an army?" he asked wanting to know.

"Not yet," Daenerys frowned.

"You do not have an army. Do you have powerful allies in Westeros?" he asked as she winced.

"There are many there that support my claim," she spoke in a positive manner.

"When were you there last?" he wanted to know.

"I left when I was a baby," she frowned.

"So, in truth, you have no allies," the Spice King determined from the comment.

"The people will rise to fight for their rightful queen when I return," the Targaryens have been the rulers for the past 300 years, why wouldn't they want one.

"Ah. Forgive me, little princess, but I cannot make an investment based on wishes and dreams. Now if you'll pardon me," he started to go back up the stairs.

"Do you know Illyrio Mopatis, Magister of Pentos?" she asked, her voice becoming more hopeful.

"Yes, we've met. A shrewd man," he commented as she continued on with desperation.

"For my wedding, he gave me three petrified dragon eggs. He believed The world believed that the ages had turned them to stone. How many centuries has it been since dragons roamed the skies? But I dreamt that if I carried those eggs into a great fire, they would hatch. When I stepped into the fire, my own people thought I was mad. But when the fire burned out, I was unhurt, the Mother of Dragons," she smiled in belief as he frowned.

"Not the only one," he reminded as she lost her smile. "You seem to forget that your older sister remains on the other side of the sea. She is fighting for the throne it seems, already named queen in the North, why is she not your ally for your army?" he question as she now supported an unhappy expression.

"She is a married woman, and the last time we talked was when my husband died, she assumes I am dead," Daenerys determined.

"You have been here long enough to send a letter. You do not want her to know," he spoke correctly as she looked away. "I admire your passion. But in business, I trust in logic, not passion. I'm sorry, little princess" he spoke as she frowned at the non respectful way he spoke.

"I am not your little princess. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the blood of Old Valyria, and I will take what is mine. With fire and blood, I will take it," she spoke with a knowing tone as he continued up the stairs his group following.

"Yes, but not with my ships," he announced as she huffed and marched away, hating that he denied her.

XXVI

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra's stomach was now rounder and everyone could see it, the queen herself happily walked around as many would talk to her and ask how she was feeling. Ser Barristan and Tyene were now her shadow day and night, Baela and Valaena returned to her service and Sauna stayed with them, to her shock. Catelyn and her were much warmer to one another, Rhaenyra had sent word to Stannis about their situation in the North and he agreed for her to worry on that and when they could, march back, he and his brother's armies could continue South while Robb worried for his homeland. He knew Bran and Rickon were there as well and the Ironborn held resentment to the Starks who beat them back every time, they would be killed if captured.

Rhaenyra was now walking mostly through the castle and camps, checking on everyone, making sure they were settled. She even checked on the prisoners but didn't approach any until she came to Jaime's cell, they had moved him. This cell seemed cleaner and so did he, still unshaven but a bit cleaner.

"Mother of Dragons, Queen of the North," his drawl came, once more non sarcastically. It made her curious. So she approached much to her guards discomfort.

"Hello Jaime," she greeted, softly sitting on the floor as he tried to stop her. "A pregnant belly is hard to carry at times, I am still adjusting to it," she countered as he looked down for a moment.

"How do you feel?" he asked, curious.

"Fine," she spoke, her face calm and passive. "The sickness in the morning comes and goes," she shrugged as he smirked.

"My sister hated that, she was sick throughout all her pregnancies," he mused. "Your mother and sister by law were always sick as well, I assume most always carried it throughout the duration," he questioned.

"Valaena said she wasn't," she spoke watching as Jaime looked down and away. "Of course she was often hungry and still carried small," she added as Tyene stepped forward.

"Your Grace, you are needed," she spoke quickly as Rhaenyra nodded, getting up with grace and ease with her belly as she bowed her head to Jaime.

"Farewell Jaime," she left as he bowed his own head in farewell. She calmly left the cells and came up to see a bloody Roose Bolton there with a frown. "Lord Bolton?" she asked alarmed.

"Your Grace, it's the King," he spoke breathing heavily as Ser Barristan came up to be there just in case.

"Where is he?" she asked swallowing bile that almost came up. She followed the man who made a path for his queen as she tried to stay calm, her tears were threatening to spill as she cleared her throat. The men were already clearing a path for their queen when they learned who was coming to the castle and into the hallways. "Where is the maester?" she demanded.

"A healer is present, Your Grace," a guard spoke.

"Get the maester now," her tone was final as Smalljohn nodded and ran off with the guard who told her. Lord Bolton opened the door to see Talisa there as some others were present helping as Robb breathed heavily. Feeling her nerves grate her maids spilled in shooing all the soldiers away, being better with wounds then them. Valaena and Lynara helped Maester Luwin when she was younger and at the beginning of the war they joined Maester Lyon in healing the men, Baela and Sauna had some training, as Ellaria had started to teach the girls the herbs she knew from Oberyn, what they did and could do.

"You have not removed the arrow yet?" Lynara snarled to Talisa who jumped at the anger.

"Baela get me a bowl of water, Maester Luwin taught me how to do this," Baela did as her mother ordered and produced a bowl as Catelyn and Rhaenyra stayed near Robb's head, Rhaenyra took his unharmed hand, watching them work on his wound with a fear of losing her husband. Talisa was trying to do her job but was basically shoved out of the way when Maester Lyon appeared, pleased with the maids' job. She jumped when the queen's hateful eyes pierced her which made her leave faster before the violet eyes looked back to her sweating husband who had fallen into a painful sleep. The two women stayed there while they worked on removing the arrow carefully, Rhaenyra stayed at his side and refused the offered seat as the maester and her maids worked around them with ease, Catelyn was sniffling as she stroked her son's hair. Soon though it was just Rhaenyra sitting there holding her husband's hand as he slept, she felt a flutter in her stomach and smiled softly.

"Do you feel Mama's distress?" she asked softly, rubbing her stomach as the flutter came once again. "I hope your Papa wakes soon, I cannot bear to see him like this," she whimpered softly as tears started to fill her eyes once more. She continued to tend to him and care for him as he slept when a door opened the healer came through once more. Rhaenyra's inner fire came through now, beyond irritated with this woman. "What are you doing in here?" her voice was nothing near nice nor welcoming, it was harsh and cold like her home. The woman must have not been expecting her here.

"I have come to check on the King," she spoke as Rhaenyra's eyes narrowed.

"The maester has already done everything, there is no need for you here," she ordered, the woman froze. "Why did you not announce yourself when you entered my personal bedchambers?" Rhaenyra demanded as Talisa frowned.

"I am sorry. Westerosi customs are still unclear to me-"

"Then you should learn, no one can just enter the chambers of nobles and higher, only family and the spouse can. You will learn your place here, Talisa Maegyr, as you are to use the proper titles. I know you use them for my husband," Rhaenyra came up to Talisa, who backed away. "The only ones who will care for my husband will be the maester from now on. Do you understand me?" Rhaenyra's tone was quiet but deadly, her eyes were nothing but dark which terrified the woman.

"Yes, Your Grace," she whispered softly before fleeing as Rhaenyra watched, breathing out softly she returned to her husband's side before sending out a silent prayer to her gods. Hands returning to her growing belly.

Robb woke feeling a hand through his hair as he looked and saw his beautiful wife sitting there with a small smile on her face.

"You're okay," she whispered softly, eyes red from crying as he lifted a hand. "You're okay," she sobbed as he brought her closer, being careful of his wound as he shushed her.

"Yes I am," he soothed as she cuddled against him, feeling exhaustion creep in as he rubbed her back, one of his hands going to her extended belly. "So are you," he spoke as she nodded. Enjoying his warmth as she sniffed. "I love you Rhae," he whispered as she pressed a kiss to his throat as he kept her coiled around him. "I dreamt of the boys, the girls," he whispered as she closed her eyes tight, hoping the same as well.

XXVI

It took a full week for Robb to be able to move without it causing too much pain, as his maester wanted him to recover as the arrow had been on his left side. Rhaenyra proved to stay by his side and he enjoyed it, she would stay curled up to him as she would tend to him, rarely she left, maybe to go check on her dragons, they were content and growing. Their lords were wanting to know what they were doing as they were not moving South or North. Either fight the Lannisters or go defend their own, Stannis hadn't sent word since he told her he was going to fight against King's Landing. It was when Robb returned wounded.

"Robb," Rhaenyra murmured as they laid on their sides, facing one another. His hands had been laying on her stomach all night as they slept.

"Hmm?" he looked to her, eyes curious.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, violet eyes piercing his blue ones as he kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Will we move South? Or North?" he frowned softly, thinking himself. "The longer we stay within Riverrun, the bigger chance the boys might die," she whimpered as he held her tighter.

"We can't leave the girls," he frowned as he thought about his mother. "Mother-"

"Is not the King nor the Queen, we have a kingdom to look after. Your brothers, Robb," she sat up as he looked to her, her belly growing as her pale skin continued to glow with the subtle light from the candles. "They need our help," Rhaenyra pointed out as he sighed. "The men want to go back before the true winter hits, we know we can beat it if we leave, soon," she implored. "Please Robb," she started tearing up. Hating it instantly as he sat up worried. "No, it's these… fucking hormones," she whimpered as he smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"You're pregnant, you want to go home. As do I," he whispered. "Father's bones are going there. It would seem Littlefinger had delivered them while she was with Renly," Rhaenyra turned her teary eyes to him with shock.

"Petyr Baelish?" she asked as he nodded. "They wanted something in return," she whispered as he frowned softly. "Jaime," she spoke in realization as he nodded once more.

"I hear you sister is alive," he spoke quickly as she hummed in agreement.

"Survived the Red Waste. She knows," Rhaenyra determined as Robb looked to her. "I think she does too," she spoke softly as he frowned. "I have no proof, I know. It's just the letter smelled weird, it hadn't been around my dragons but it smelled like their smoke," she defended as he nodded.

"Sounds like a good reason," he countered as she looked down. Softly cupping her face he lifted her chin, softly bumping his head to hers. "I know what to do. I'll talk with the men," he reasoned as she nodded.

"Your mother is who I fear. The girls are all she cares for," she claimed as he nodded.

"I know," Robb knew how his mother was going to react. "But your right, she is not the leader and is not looking out for the North, only the girls," he agreed with his wife who did want the girls but also just thought like a mother. "I do know what to do Rhae. Renly made sure I knew what you were telling them," he smirked as she grinned. "He has told me the discontent of the Tyrells, the rest of his men agree with his decision," he revealed as Rhaenyra nodded.

"I know about his young wife," she claimed as he smirked.

"I hear she is still a maid," he chuckled as she grinned.

"Do you know that Arya is no longer in the Capitol?" she asked as he frowned. "A whore who Ros helped escaped made it to the castle before you returned, she claimed she only saw Sansa among the party before the riot broke out," he looked horrified about his sister before realizing.

"Arya isn't in King's Landing and they're starving," he smirked at knowing about their situation.

"The Riverlands and Reach were food sources. Now neither aid them," she smirked as he nodded pressing a happy kiss to her lips. "We will save your sisters, My Love, our people too," she spoke as he nodded as they laid back down to sleep, Robb was to call a meeting with the lords and people on deciding what they were to do.

XXVI

**End! I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think~**

**1) So what do you guys think they'll do?**

**2) Go home and fight against the ironborn?**

**Keep fighting to save the girls? And against King's Landing?**

**10868letsgo:**_ Well that'd be prett stupid to hurt but we'll see what she'll do~ Glad you're enjoying it!_

**Mlinoka:** _Well he's more a part of the fighting she's not. So she's trying to help out~ Please enjoy!_

**RHatch89:** _Hope you enjoy~_

**Gbh (Guest):**_ Glad your enjoying please continue too!_

**bfireworks5:** _Yes they will~_

**NicoleR85:** _I hope to do good for them~_

**LunaDoesArt:** _Well she assumed that as Viserys' heir she would be next in line now that her sister is married. But she also doesn't realize she'll need her when she comes to Westeros, which Ser Jorah is trying to tell her._

**hateme101:**_ I'll be honest I had no idea how to do that scene but swung with her reaction to being surprised and hoped to show her something. Please enjoy!_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	28. XXVII

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXVII

**(Qarth)**

Daenerys smiled as she read her sister's letter, feeling a bit better at reading the familiar handwriting.

"Khaleesi?" Irri asked, curious at her smile.

"Yes?" she perked up. Her loyal maid always aiding her. Softly indicating her curiosity to the letter Daenerys smiled. "It's from Rhaenyra," she claimed as her maid smiled, having heard about her sister from her leader. "We have come to an understanding and fixed a misunderstanding from before," she spoke reassured as Irri beamed, softly embracing her Khaleesi who giggled and hugged her back. "She has dragons too," she whispered as Irri looked stunned. "Bigger," she looked longingly at her own growing hatchlings.

"They will grow Khaleesi," Irri swore as she got to cleaning before Ser Jorah appeared.

"Khaleesi," he greeted.

"Ser Jorah," she smiled. "It appears I chose right in listening to your advice. She wrote a letter to tell me what has happened. While Robert has been trying to kill me, Cersei has taken to trying to kill Rhaenyra," Daenerys revealed as Ser Jorah frowned. "Lord Stark was falsely accused and wrongly killed. She has also explained her situation with her own dragons," she spoke, folding the letter and slid it in a hiding spot.

"I am glad Khaleesi. Family should always stay together," he spoke as she nodded.

"But she's also revealed treachery within her own ranks," she claimed as Ser Jorah frowned.

"Who?" she shook her head with a shrug.

"She's not sure yet. She does not have all the proof," Daenerys spoke as he sighed softly. "She needs my help and I cannot get to her," she sat dejectedly on the couch.

"You will, Khaleesi, when you are able to and with your own army," he reassured her. "And I have found something out," he spoke as she looked up interested.

XXVII

**(King's Landing)**

Tyrion sighed as he entered the council chambers the nearing of the Baratheon army was terrifying not only the people but the nobles as the army was large. But it was reported Renly's would stay behind, Stannis would be using Blackwater Bay. He noticed the strange assemble around the table, confused he approached as a guard bowed his head at spotting him.

"What is going on?" Tyrion asked as he noticed a box with a note attached.

"A Lannister guard appeared with this note on a box," Varys spoke quickly when no one else did. "He looked quite spooked," he noted when Tyrion frowned.

"From Oberyn Martell," Grandmaester Pycelle read. As Cersei took the note the box fell apart as they jumped back with disgust as a burned rotted head fell out.

"'Congratulations, you were able to sneak some men in but almost none made it out'," she froze while reading. "'Many more will be returned like this murderer's stead should you continue to try and steal our pet lion'," she snarled as Tyrion froze. This was one of his four he sent and he was deeply alarmed at realizing a dragon took this man's life. "'Others feared when he screamed as they recoiled from the blue flames…'" she trailed off at that a frown on her face that followed by the others.

"Blue flames?" The Grandmaester chuckled. "It seems that the Prince Oberyn is war riddled. Must be losing his wit," he smirked as Varys frowned.

"I read somewhere that dragonflames used to vary in color, usually matching their scales," he spoke sharply.

"Balerion the Dread's fire was black," Tyrion commented as he watched Cersei scream and knock the box and head off the table in rage.

"Jaime is still caged! They called him their 'pet lion'," she snarled as they froze. "Your little men couldn't do what you hired them for and now Jaime could be blamed for what happened," she snarled over Tyrion who looked up in slight shock at her speed.

"What guard returned?" He asked suddenly, sidestepping his sister who glared.

"Some youngster who looked like he saw a ghost," the guard who must've brought the box in spoke softly. "Said one of the Sand Snakes picked him," he commented as another led the shaking guard in.

"Ah, please sit. Has Maester Pycelle taken care of you?" Tyrion asks softly as the younger nodded softly.

"Yes, Milord," he answered.

"Do you know what was in that box? The one you delivered?" Tyrion asked softer seeing the young man jump and flinch when he looked at the box that released its item when it fell from the table.

"It was… one of the men who tried to free the Kingslayer," he claimed before seeing the frown on Tyrion's face.

"Tried? He was unsuccessful?" Tyrion questioned, fearing for Jaime.

"Your brother refused to leave his daughter," the soldier commented softly, not seeing the look Cersei threw him, hearing the words.

"His daughter?" Tyrion asked, eyes widening.

"Baela Snow," he answered as Tyrion sighed softly. "Someone claimed that they have been talking since his capture," he added as Tyrion nodded. "Baela had been down there with him when the murderer attacked and wounded Baela. Ser Jaime must have found her help because a guard said she was recovering after the queen returned to Riverrun," he pales at mentioning the Targaryen woman.

"What about the queen?" Tyrion asked as the others came closer. "Did she do this? The others too?" He motioned to the man's head.

"Her dragons had returned to the castle before she did. They had already burned through a good portion of our men who were fighting. But it was only when a lord had told them who attacked the girl, is when the queen burned him. The others were hung," he claimed as Tyrion breathed sharply. Baela must be Valaena's daughter, for the Targaryen girl to react as strongly.

"How big were these dragons?" Grandmaester Pycelle asked cautiously but also disbelieving.

"The size of hounds maybe bigger, I couldn't tell they were fast, they fed on the men, some as they still burned, even the direwolf fed from the burned corpses," the young man claimed. Horror in his tone. "They say the dragons were getting bolder. Attacking the men with no hesitation," he added as the small council realized they were screwed as far as getting Jaime out from the northern clutches.

"What will you do now Tyrion?" Cersei asked, anger clouding her tone and body as she thought about the girl who held her blood but wasn't hers. And that woman was still alive and could get to Jaime freely as the Targaryen whore's maid.

"I don't know," Tyrion spoke as they looked to each other. Not sure what to do now. A maid had removed the box and head when a guard had cleaned it up for her.

XXVII

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra sighed as she trotted through the forest, Tyene and Ser Barristan closeby as her dragons flew overhead, hunting for deer as they were hungry. Having not left since before Robb's return, she knew what he was going to pick and also knew what her lords would prefer. But also knew her dragons would be better in the North, bigger prey and colder climates meant they'd be safer from Southern armies who couldn't handle the snow.

"You do know she will rage when Robb gives the decision," Tyene warned, many assumed the Dornish would return home or continue on their own. But Oberyn planned on returning with Robb, so did his daughters.

"Yes I do. But like I've said before. She's not the queen nor a lord," Rhaenyra decided as she felt her baby shift. The dragons were seen gorging on the remaining stag, Rhaella snapped at her sisters, stealing the remaining. Rhaenyra watched as they fought, she knew better than to lead her horse near them so she led Corlys around the hissing dragons. It broke her heart to leave Sansa and Arya but their people needed them too. They could not just ignore them. She was awaiting her sister's letter, hoping she appeased her and gained her trust once more.

"You're doing what you think is right," Ser Barristan claimed, seeing the defeat in both his King and Queen's faces as they talked about going back. The true family bonds they held in the highest value made him admire the family who raised them. But he knew family value was more from Catelyn Tully, but loyalty was another, one from Ned Stark.

"Winter is coming," Rhaenyra commented softly. "And we best be ready when it finally hits," she claimed, eyes hardening about the winter heading their way. With how long their summer was, winter might be longer. Almost a decade of summer.

"You Northerners know it the best," Tyene commented as Ser Barristan agreed. Hearing Robert say if any fight in the North happened, you better hope the people of the North were on your side. Otherwise you will disappear, unlike Dorne where sand hid your body, the snow might hide it but it was the animals that scavenged bodies and the bones. You were lucky if you escaped the cold and even luckier if you survived the winter unless you were born for the weather.

"The Starks know it best," she reminded as they chuckled while continuing. Rhaenyra was stroking Corlys mane as she bickered while continuing to move through the forest, occasionally nipping something to eat or pausing when she heard a strange noise.

XXVII

**(Arya)**

"Arry are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" Hot Pie asked as he followed Arya. They'd been free from Harrenhal for a few days, he and Gendry followed their female friend as she marched to where Riverrun, her mother's home.

"For the thousandth time, yes," she turned to face her porky friend who jumped as Gendry softly nudged both to continue. He wholeheartedly agreed with heading towards the North as Tywin had left Harrenhal pretty quickly. Something happened and it seemed to startle the man who ordered a full retreat to King's Landing. But Arya has secured their freedom from Jaqen H'ghar when he pointed in the direction they had started, the strange man disappeared when a high howl came from the forest, but not before commenting that wolves were on the heels of lions, it confused the small group when he disappeared. Arya instantly started in the direction of the noise, terrifying her fiends who followed and tried to get her to go a different way. But the wolf girl was determined to follow her house creature's call, they have for the last few days as they would find dead rabbits around. Gendry didn't trust them before watching Arya skin one and examine the bite marks on it's skinned body with fascination.

"Maybe we passed the Fork," Hot Pie called out as Gendry sighed, knowing Arya would hit him soon for continuing to complain.

"It's a hundred feet wide," she started, facing morphing into one of astonishment. "_How_ could we have passed it?" **(Couldn't help myself. I love sassy Arya)** she asks wanting to be sure as Gendry saw Hot Pie freeze in answer before another sound caught his ears.

"Quiet," the elder ordered. Ushering them into the bushes as whistling could be heard.

"Sounds like a minstrel," Hot Pie spoke up softly before being shushed at by Arya, the song started to be clear. "They have money. We can take 'em," he reasoned before Gendry hissed at him. Arya picked up more footsteps as the singing got closer before an arrow came out of nowhere as Gendry silenced her tiny yelp with his quick reflexes as Hot Pie silently screamed.

"What do we have hiding behind those bushes?" a voice called out as the three froze. Gendry tightened his grip on Arya as she flinched at being caught.

"Maybe a lion?" A man spoke.

"Or a wolf?" They laughed at those choices.

"Just dirty little cubs I think," a third piped in as Arya heard the stretch of bow string.

"Don't!" she called out, using her girl voice as Gendry fought to keep her hidden before she won and shot up into view while the two remain hidden. Beric brightened at seeing the girl, her features so similar to a man who sent him on a mission and a King he recently met.

"We have a small pup," he spoke up silencing his men who looked to him curiously.

"You sure?" Thoros asked cautiously. Beric nodded as he stared into the eyes of Ned Stark's daughter. "How about your friends join us?" he asked, turning back to look at the girl as well.

"What friends?" she asked acting confused.

"Your partner and your friend," Thoros commented lightly with a smirk and raised eyes as Arya frowned before Gendry bit his lip before shooting up to be a bit in front of Arya as she looked alarmed when Hot Pie was yanked into view. Beric smirked at Gendry before nodding, Anguy nodded back and ushered them out.

"Why should we go with you?" Gendry asked sharply. "You're the Brotherhood Without Banners," he claimed as Arya looked to them and locked eyes with Beric Dondarrion who tilted his head softly as his one eye stared into hers. A soft howl broke through the forest as everyone drew weapons but Arya and Thoros who looked to her when she looked around to pinpoint the sound.

"Let's go with them," Arya decided as Gendry paused. Staring her down for the moment, twirling the sword in his hand while locking eyes with her and nodded softly.

"Fine," he agreed as Anguy chuckled, watching the display.

"We have a surprise for you when we reach our destination. Princess Arya Stark," Beric spoke, bowing his head respectively as she gave a confused 'huh?' Inciting laughter from the men and a smirk from Gendry who forgot her brother being King named her Princess.

XXVII

**(Riverrun)**

"How dare you?!" Catelyn screamed as Rhaenyra dismounted her horse and froze at her good mother's temper and sighed softly.

"Here we go," the queen steeled herself with a firm sigh and stalked to her caregiver as her maids and knight and guard duo closed around her. The dragons, thankfully, flew off, because what happened could have ended badly. Catelyn caught her off guard as her hand hit the queen's cheek horrifying people and Robb who came out when he realized his mother was out in the open with his wife.

"Mother!" he as Catelyn and Rhaenyra were quickly separated. Rhaenyra felt stunned pain enter her face before wincing as Baela and Valaena freaked out while Lynara glared at the stunned, horrified Catelyn who was being yelled at by her uncle and brother.

"Rhae?" Robb asked worried as Rhaenyra blinked back the tears, clearing her throat as she shook her head, the red mark starting to shine on her pale skin. Catelyn felt an iron sit in her stomach, she was angry at her good daughter for suggesting it but she had not meant to hit her. "My mother is confined to her chambers," he ordered, voice cold, as his men nodded, leading the stunned redhead away.

"It's okay, Robb," Rhaenyra weakly reassured her husband before walking away as many asked after the queen in worry but she ignored them and continued on her way to her chambers. Ignoring her maids and guards who called out for her she entered her room and closed it as Valaena decided to go to the Tully woman herself as Ser Barristan settled himself at the door, he listened to Rhaenyra sniffle softly inside her chambers. He frowned as Catelyn's actions were completely uncalled for, as he continued to think about this, Robb's footsteps were quick and loud as he jogged up the stairs and down the hall, he looked to the knight who shook his head.

Robb entered quickly to see his wife sitting in her chair, holding her cheek with a wince as she sniffed before realizing Robb had come in. Sniffling softly she wiped her eyes before shaking her head when he frowned at her. "Don't you dare-"

"I don't want to-" he cut her off with a tight hug as she whimpered, not in pain but shock. "I-I wasn't expecting that reaction," Rhaenyra cried softly as Robb shook his head.

"I wasn't either. None of us were, she was upset, aye. But-" he frowned as a knock came from the door. "What?" Robb's tone cold and sharp making Rhaenyra frown

"Robb-"

"Hush," he soothed as Ser Barristan's cautious voice came in.

"A guard has come claiming Lady Catelyn would like to talk with the Queen," he spoke, tone not happy about interrupting his rulers as Robb tensed in Rhaenyra's arms.

"Robb, don't," she ordered as he looked to her. "Tell her the Queen doesn't feel well and will not see her for now," Rhaenyra's tone was firm and calm as Ser Barristan agreed to relay the message. "Ignore that, how did the meeting go?" she asked as her husband sighed softly.

"Good. Everyone agrees to go defend our lands. They were pleased when I told them of King's Landing's decline without food sources," she smirked at that while thinking about Sansa's health and safety. "Still no word from Stannis or Renly Baratheon," he added as she frowned.

"I hope they are well," she prayed as he nodded, kissing her forehead as she kissed his chin.

"Come, let you rest," he ordered as she smiled softly. He helped her strip down to nothing as he joined her, cuddling her as she slept, tears continued as Robb rubbed her hair as he hummed softly, pressing kisses to her face as she slowly fell asleep. He felt anger boiling in his veins at his mother who should have gotten a worse punishment but his wife's attitude made him worried. She accepted it because of the girls, his mother's anger and desperation in letting Jaime Lannister go, as she pleaded with them to do so.

_"You would willingly sacrifice your sisters?!" Catelyn yelled as many sighed._

_"Mother, raiders and rapers are going after our own people and lands! Everyone has migrated to Winterfell at Bran's request after Oberyn told me to warn them. He even noted to the other lords to at least think about it when we first heard of the Ironborn. So the few days after that Maester Lyon had been sending ravens out all over to get them to head to Wintefell. As that is where we are _ALL _going. Jaime's going with us. It will be even harder for his father to try and get him," Robb spoke up as Edmure frowned._

_"R-" at his uncle's glare. "Your Grace, we are more than capable to keep the Kingslayer here-"_

_"You've already had someone break in and almost released him back to his family. The only thing that stopped that is his daughter being wounded or you would have lost the King's most prized leaverge," Oberyn spoke up loosely as Greatjon motioned in his direction of agreement. "It would be better to move him North or take him to Dorne, not even Aegon could invade us as we killed his sister and her dragon Meraxes," he voice smoothed over the angry Tully man as Robb quickly spoke up._

_"My Lords," he called tiredly, faintly hearing the screech of the dragons in the distance, they would return soon. "Do I have your consent to halt our march South, so we can march back home and save our people?" Robb knew he shouldn't ASK permission but these people were older, more seasoned in battle and he craved their insight on how to do this._

_"Your our King," Roose Bolton spoke up. "We do what you command," he reminded, Robb knew he should be cautious how he took the Bolton family but this man seemed to know how to control the situations he is a part of._

_"If it is our opinions," Oberyn threw out, once more aiding Robb in finding the right phrases to gain the answers he needed from his men. "I say, march against the Greyjoys. But I am not a northerner," he reminded, watching the men but kept his head aimed at Robb as Catelyn seethed in her spot._

_"You have a smart choice, Prince Oberyn," Roose spoke quickly. "I agree, march North," he voted as others started to join._

_"Aye," Karstark, Umber, Manderly and Mormont quickly joined as other northerners joined as well._

_"What shall you do against Tywin Lannister then?" Brandyn asked curiously._

_"With the Baratheons going against King's Landing I overhear that Tywin is going there to protect them," Oberyn popped in once more as many murmured about him retreating._

_"Then it's decided," Robb spoke as Catelyn shook her head._

_"Robb," she spoke softly._

_"We are to march North to relieve our people. So that maybe we can put some order back into our home," he finished, overriding his mother as the men cheered and pounded the table while Edmure took his sister's hand in comfort knowing that they would rest up and march back North soon._

_"I hear that Tywin has been roosting in Harrenhal," Lord Karstark commented as Robb nodded. The shrieking was now much closer so he decided to end the meeting as the lords all congregated in small groups while Theon and Oberyn followed Robb, Catelyn was seething and knew who had told Robb to do this._

He was not prepared for his mother to attack his wife, he could not understand how she thought that was okay. Robb planned to tell Rhaenyra they aimed to head in Harrenhal's direction.

XXVII

**(Arya)**

Arya held on as Beric led her through the forest, they had gotten some horses and a few wagons when they passed through a village, Hot Pie had asked if he could be on the wagon, he didn't like riding. Thoros picked the one closest to the front where his friends were, he rode beside Gendry who seemed more at ease on a horse.

"You've really seen them?" she asked Thoros who nodded with a smile.

"Quite snarly if you ask me," Anguy piped in as Beric laughed.

"I am just grateful they listened and were not giants who eat everything in sight," Beric reminded as they all murmured their own agreement about their sizes.

"How big?" Gendry asked as Thoros thought.

"Possibly bigger than hounds by now," he thought out as Arya looked in the distance, she could hear something.

"I hear them too," the leader spoke softly as the group spoke amongst themselves. "They've been trailing you for quite some time now," he added as a light furred creature was barely visible to the girl who saw glowing gold eyes disappear.

"I think I know who it is," Arya spoke as he hummed in interest.

"I hear that you brother means to march home Little Princess," Anguy spoke up as Arya frowned.

"What about Sansa? Wasn't he going to King's Landing to save her?" she worried for her sweet sister who was left at the hands of Crazy Joffrey.

"The Ironborn have been raiding your homelands. He chose to retreat home so that they could save them," Beric spoke as Arya looked down, realizing that she hadn't thought of her home, the home she missed dearly.

"Worry not, Princess," Thoros spoke up seeing her distress. "The Ironborn belong on the sea, not the land, and besides you northerners know the North and winters better than anyone," he reminded with a smirk.

"Where are we going?" Hot Pie asked worried as Beric smirked leading his horse through a stream as Arya looked around.

"Somewhere you three will be safe," he claimed as Arya realized they were headed in Riverrun's direction.

XXVII

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra sighed softly as she laid in her husband's protective arms as they both slept. Everyone has been packing up and preparing everything for the march back home. Robb had been sleeping less and less as he makes his rounds in ensuring all the preparations were in place. He had offered for Oberyn to return back to Dorne but he denied saying that he and his army would stay with Robb for however long they were needed. Rhaenyra was now into her fifth month of pregnancy, she hid it for some time so many were surprised to see her stomach grow already. As they normally sleep naked as it was cooler for the expecting mother, she seemed to overheat quite a bit at night as Robb learned a few weeks ago. He had pulled her close when they slept and it was actually the last night she wore a slip to bed before sleeping bare with her husband. But just his presence alone made her very hot and uncomfortable as she continuously wiggled in his arms before she woke up sweating. Removing his arms and getting up to walk around, he tried to keep her in their chambers so she opted for standing beside their open window, allowing the cool breeze to cool her body.

Even now as she laid on her right, it seemed to already soothe her fussy child inside, she carefully stood to stand at her open window. Watching in the morning light as Rhaenys shrieked, her gold body glowing as the early sun shone off her golden scales. Alysanne liked to sleep in the mornings enjoying the cool mornings, spotting Rhaella just resting along the banks, she could see it washing against her red dragons large wings as her tail softly moved through the water, steaming would come off her skin as she'd purr.

"It's quite alarming when a wife is not in bed," Robb spoke suddenly, having gotten up quietly to wrap his arms around her waist and focused on her growing belly. His hands rested on either side of her stomach as she hummed. "The lords and I will march to Harrenhal to see if anyone is still there," Robb revealed as Rhaenyra moaned softly, his warm hands rubbed her hip bone while he kissed her temple.

"I don't want to pass by the Twins when we leave Robb. If we take the road that rides past Harrenhal we can go around them. Please, I know if we go in the Frey's direction something bad will happen," Rhaenyra begged softly as she turned to him, using her large eyes to appeal to her smirking husband.

"All you have to do is ask Rhae, of course I will try and march around them. For you, anything," he swore as she kissed his lips softly as he continued to trail his hands down her sides. His large hands spreading across her swell. "My little one is growing big," he chuckled as she grinned.

"Maester Lyon and Ellaria say I must be carrying him low. She carried Tyene low and her other two higher where you could not tell she was pregnant unless she sat a certain way," she revealed as he hummed softly in interest.

"I remember how Mother carried Arya, Bran and Rickon. All differently," he remembered how big his mother was when she was expecting Rickon.

"Great, that means that I will become a whale," she spoke with a laugh as he joined, kissing her happily as she embraced him. "I had a dream about Arya," she smiled as he grinned a tiny bit.

"What was she doing?" he asked softly while leading her back to bed.

"Running in the forests with a group, she was dressed like a boy still. I once heard the name 'Arry' in one of my dreams," she revealed as he hummed in interest.

"Come back to bed, we shall be going soon," he urged as she sighed tiredly.

"I will be tired throughout this entire pregnancy," she growled as he laughed softly.

"That is alright by me," he chuckled as she groaned softly, rubbing her face against his chest as he kissed her temple while hugging her tightly to himself. "Come on," he urged, softly guiding her back as she allowed him to tuck her in before joining her as she snuggled up to him as she dozed off, listening to her husband's breathing and heartbeat.

XXVII

**End of chapter! I hope it was good~ Please tell me what you think.**

**jumingmanatee:**_ Good choice!_

**ej101:** _I'm glad you enjoyed it! We'll see~ Oh I hated how they dealt with Nymeria in season 7, wish she would have came back. Oh trust me I have a plan for Jaime which I hope you all enjoy. But I do like your idea~ As for Robyn, I do have a plan._

**RHatch89:** _Glad you like it!_

**hateme101:** _Well she is in her own right. I hope you enjoy what's to come~_

**NicoleR85:** _Yep, her pregnant queen nature is bursting out. Please enjoy!_

**StormNightSS:**_ So do I. I love Targaryen sister power! I hope you like what I put out._

**LunaDoesArt:** _Yes it would! Something I've dreamed of seeing that on this show, never happened. Oh she will get what's coming believe me~_

**ABEBOABDU:** _Here you go!_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	29. XXVIII

**_DISCLAIMER_: chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXVIII

Rhaenyra paused as she came to Catelyn's door, they put off on the household leaving as Robb left to go secure Harrenhal. She all but forced her maids to remain in her chambers so she could do this on her own, Ser Barristan refused to listen.

"Everything will be alright, Your Grace," he reassured her as she went up and knocked softly.

"It me, Cat," she called gently as her mother by law opened the door.

"Your Grace," she greeted with a bow as Rhaenyra winced.

"No, don't call me that," she ordered in a whisper as she closed the door before embracing her stunned caretaker. "I'm so sorry," she cried softly while Catelyn held her too.

"No, I am. I should not have hit you," she pulled away and winced at seeing the mark, it was still there but fading. She always did heal fast. "I am so sorry, Rhae, please," she implored as Rhaenyra smiled.

"It's me who should be sorry Cat. You can't understand how sorry I am," she cried as Catelyn sat her down and gave her some tea. "You are right, we should continue to try and save the girls," but it was Catelyn who shook her head.

"I know you are trying to think of what is right for everyone. I know as Queen you have that right," Catelyn spoke softly. It was then that the red haired Tully saw the terrified girl that was always hidden inside the strong girl she raised. "You are Rhaenyra Targaryen, daughter of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella. The Mother of Dragons and Queen in the North," Catelyn declared. She and Rhaenyra got off on the wrong foot when it came to this ruling over the people, the mother knew that as Queen, Rhaenyra had the choice to make but it was harder as she helped raise this girl but she was not as easy like Robb to make listen, she was more stubborn and strong headed, she figured that came from Valaena being her constant shadow.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Rhaenyra told her as Catelyn frowned.

"You were born a princess but raised a lady, I will help you Rhaenyra, if you will accept it," the woman decided wanting to help her daughter by law to reign as queen.

"I do Cat, I swear," she promised as the other nodded and embraced her pregnant daughter.

"First is to ensure our safe travel to Winterfell," Catelyn resided herself to knowing that Sansa and Arya will have to remain in King's Landing a little longer. Hoping for their safety. She did know that so long as Jaime remained unharmed within their clutches, the girls were to be kept safe as well.

"Lyanna and Valaena have already started to tell the maids and soldiers to start everything," Rhaenyra revealed as Catelyn frowned.

"You will have to start doing this yourself Rhaenyra," she informed sharply as the girl nodded cautiously. "But as you are here talking to me and expecting, I assume they were trying to help take the pressure off," she surmised as Rhaenyra nodded a small smile on her lips. "Now let's get started," she ordered.

XXVIII

Rhaenyra walked alongside Ser Barristan as she breathed softly, inhaling the scent of the forest and water. Her growing belly was something she adapted too, it wasn't huge, but it was not small anymore. Shrieking made her turn back to see Rhaella land in front of her, it has been nearly a week since Robb left, near a week that Rhaenyra and Catelyn came to terms with how to rule the North. It was as though the dragons started to grow in random growth spurts now, either that or it was her imagination as Rhaella lowered her head a bit more to her mother's growing stomach. Purring softly she nudged her hand Rhaenys dove into the water for her fish while Alysanne slept.

"The dragons are growing. Soon they will be the size of ponies," he joked as she smirked.

"And they are just as agile and sharp with their reflexes," Tyene spoke up as she came over, binding the small journal that Maester Luwin started. "I believe your maester will be pleased with how much is recorded," she smiled as Rhaenyra giggled softly.

"I will as well," she took it so she could read it later. Ser Barristan had told her that Tyene had taken

"But Ser Barristan is right, they will be getting bigger soon. Already they tower Grey Wind," Tyene began as she looked to Rhaella who was still being pet. When Rhaenyra stopped, the red dragon herself growled softly before nudging her hand once more, bringing a laugh from her mother who sighed and resumed her petting. "Very attention seeking," she added with a smile as Alysanne slowly awoke from her nap, trilling as she spotted her mother. Softly she huffed but stood to approach them, out of curiosity, the blue dragon nudged her mother but jerked back when Rhaella snapped at her. Rhaenyra stopped her petting instantly and almost scolded the growing creature who turned her growling head in the woman's direction. It alarmed them to hear her growling at her mother who she was just wanting attention from seconds ago. Rhaenyra took a cautionary step backwards along with Ser Barristan and Tyene, the two hadn't expected that reaction either as Alysanne growled softly, causing her sister to look back at her, orange-red eyes narrowed. Rhaenys decided to intervene herself and dropped a freshly killed stag in between the growling dragons which Rhaella took before flying off as Rhaenyra instantly approached her smaller child, who lowered her head as Rhaenys joined.

"What was that?" Ellaria's voice came as all three turned, the two dragons ignored the new voice in the interest of their mother's belly. Curious as they trilled and chittered to one another.

"I am not sure," Rhaenyra spoke while continuing to pet Alysanne who left her stomach alone and just licked her wings as Rhaenys nudged her mother for attention as well. Switching dragons was easy, Alysanne left while Rhaenys came closer for easier access, they did not snap at one another like Rhaella did but she was more cautious, like Grey Wind, Shaggydog was just untrained with Rickon's temper trickling into his thoughts.

"It seems that Rhaella would prefer your full attention when petting her," Ser Barristan has always been cautious with the dragons but now felt a bit nervous about being around the red one. "Though I have… never seen that type of reaction from her," he commented. Rhaenyra though continued to listen to the angry screeches of her daughter, soon the dragons will continue to dominate their nature.

"Then we must do everything in our power to ensure she is well fed and never hungry. For I fear for the horses should they grow unsettled," she requested as they all nodded. "You will tell me?" she asked of Tyene who nodded, understanding her question.

"Of course, Your Grace," she chuckled softly when Rhaenys nudged her shoulder softly, sniffing her hair as her mother smiled, seeing the dragon inspect the two human beside her mother.

"Do you worry for the temperment, Your Grace?" Ellaria questioned worried, she was more cautious about coming closer to the expecting mother.

"Yes. I have always worried. I knew the moment they started to grow big, they would dominate and soon take flight," she softly touched her growing belly as Rhaenys turned back to her, instead of fear or anger she felt love in her dragon's eyes, the green irises that held dragonfire in them. "_Jikagon_," **(Go,)** she ordered as her last dragon left. "At least two of the three listen to me. It's better than none," she claimed as they agreed.

XXVIII

Rhaenyra was helped out of her dress by Sauna and Baela, her belly was continuing it's growth as she felt it. It was not huge but it was no longer small, smiling softly she carefully sank into the hot waters and watched the women work about her. "How was Catelyn?" Baela asked as her queen smiled.

"Fine, we have… come to an agreement I believe," she smiled as her friend cheered happily.

"Good," Sauna praised. "There should never be conflict within the family," she claimed as Baela agreed.

"Is everything set?" the maid asked as Rhaenyra nodded.

"They just wait for my word, he will wait to bring her," Rhaenyra beamed as Sauna bravely sank her arms into the hot water to wash her mistress, finding the harsh heat soothing. Smiling, she allowed the maid to help her before shrieking caught them off guard as Rhaella flew up close to the castle when Baela opened the window and jumped as the dragon flew nearby.

"What is going on with her?" Baela asked worried as she looked back and forth from the red dragon roasting some of the fish near the surface of the water, creating steam as her sisters joined.

"I do not know," Rhaenyra frowned as a knock sounded.

"Your Grace, Lady Catelyn is here," Ser Barristan called out as Rhaenyra nodded to Baela who quickened her pace to the door. Carefully allowing her lady in Catelyn paused in spotting Sauna helping her queen.

"I do not believe I know you," she spoke as Sauna stood before curtsying, with grace and poise which made Catelyn smile.

"My name is Sauna, My Lady," she greeted with a smile and bow. "I have resided in Riverrun for some time now, I do enjoy it," Sauna was true and honest in her words as Catelyn saw.

"And would you join us on our march back north?" she asked as Sauna nodded.

"Yes, My Lady. Wherever my queen goes, I go," she decided as Catelyn smiled.

"Good answer," she said as she walked closer to the tub where her pregnant daughter by law sat, watching with a small smile. Sauna took her seat once more to finish the bath, Baela resumed her watch of the dragons. "Are you well Baela? You seem to have withdrawn, more to watching the dragons," Catelyn asked as she joined the young woman watching the fire breathers fish or just fly around. Rhaella's nature had already started to be shown and it becomes known around Riverrun that she's become snappier and is more avoided than before.

"Rhaella has started to show a harsher temper," Rhaenyra revealed as Catelyn looked to her sharply.

"Harsh?" she asked as Rhaenyra stood, finished with her bath as Baela produced her a sheet so she could dry.

"She snapped at me the other day," Rhaenyra claimed, while she looked completely calm about it, but on the inside she panicked and felt fear.

"Snapped at you?!" Catelyn nearly shrieked as Sauna helped her dress in a slip, Rhaenyra sat in a chair as Baela started to help braid her hair when Valaena slowly entered the chambers.

"My Lady?" Valaena called out her tone sullen and low. Catelyn frowned, she and the elder maids had gotten along better since she and Rhaenyra came to terms. "It is your father, Lord Tully," she frowned as the women froze. Rhaenyra felt her insides run cold as Baela paused in her braid before slowly continuing as Sauna's eyes filled with tears.

"T-thank you, Valaena," Catelyn's shaky voice came as she left the rooms before anyone could go to her.

"Have you-"

"We've sent word to Robb," Valaena responded quickly as Rhaenyra nodded, feeling nauseous. Instead of accepting the dress, she slowly crawled back into bed before crying as Baela sat nearby, comforting her queen as they waited.

"We'll wait for Robb to return before deciding anything else," Valaena swore as Rhaenyra nodded.

XXVIII

The days were slow as they waited for Robb's return, this would delay their return as Catelyn would refuse to leave without laying her father to rest. Rhaenyra didn't want to leave either, from all the help Riverrun has been she wanted to help in turn. She pushed herself to join in preparing everything as Robb's return, Rhaenyra has been having a bad feeling these last few days until her husband's return. Slowly she felt her stomach grow more and more as her sixth month approached like their oncoming winter, soon she will have to be confined so her childbirth can come easier. But she wished for that to be in Winterfell under her husband and dragons protection. Rhaenyra was always guarded by Ser Barristan, Tyene and a few Karstark guards, Rickard refused to allow his queen harm and now Catelyn requests her to be protected as her children were becoming bigger and left her a larger target than she already was.

But now she would wonder further with her dragons who were taller, Ser Barristan confirmed their size growth suddenly when Rhaenys landed on the wall of the castle. Her tail now rested in the water when she landed, a week ago it rested above the water level. Rhaella was just half a size bigger, taller than her sisters and more grumpier lately.

"Rhaella," Rhaenyra called as her resting dragon lifted her head, immediately focusing on her mother and her larger stomach. Eyes narrowed, she stood and started to tower over the Valyrian woman who watched with calm and no fear present in her eyes or face, growling the red dragon lowered her head and allowed her mother to stroke her nose, purring as the sensation of her touch soothed the weary beast.

"Is she calmer?" Tyene asked, worried. They refused to approach out of fear of the ill tempered dragon.

"I don't know," Rhaenyra revealed as she pet her tense dragon, soothing her in soft tones of Valyrian. "I just thought of how I befriended the direwolves; Grey Wind, I was another master, but the others I just became another person to gain affection. Summer, Bran's direwolf, loved to lay his head in my lap while I'd pet his ears, Shaggydog, was a more rough and hunt wolf so he'd be sitting beside me, allowing me to softly pet his back," the queen thought about the two wolves she missed dearly like their masters.

"I overheard about what Ned had to do to Sansa's wolf, poor girl," Ser Barristan had been eager to see the wolves, only to learn about what happened and who was involved. He had suggested the young lady see the pups of their hounds, their cuter ones anyway, Ned had rejoined and claimed it did bring a smile to both girls. Ser Barristan had also revealed to learned there is an unusual number of wolves somewhere within the riverlands that a soldier told him about. Robb had instantly thought it was Nymeria who Arya sent away, with Jory's aid. The alpha was presumably the 'biggest beast' men have witnessed, but they hunted after the Lannisters, they joked that even the wolves hated the southerners.

"Ned swore that woman would never get the pelt," Rhaenyra spoke as she continued to pet the dragon's face. Rhaella nudged and moved her face like a cat's and even got closer to her mother as Rhaenys and Alysanne came up, nudging their sister and spotting their mother. "And she will not get anything from them," she finished as her violet eyes locked with the red-orange eyes. Rhaenyra could not deduce if her eyes were one color or both, one day they were red, the other they will be orange. Then both, but Rhaenyra loved her colors so much, all of her dragons colors were beautiful, they darkening as they grow. Maester Lyon said it was the black bones the dragons had, because of the food they consume is only flesh and blood. The older they get, the darker they're scales will become.

"Your Grace?" a man asked worried.

"It is nothing, I will accompany my dragons further out so they will eat something other than fish and those, what are they?" she asked confused.

"Crocodiles, Your Grace," Tyene smiled, having seen them. Alysanne had a particular taste for them.

"Right, I've only seen those once and prefer to stay away from them," Rhaenyra spoke as Ser Barristan nodded. "You can all return back to the castle the dragons will be nearby so we will be safe," Rhaenyra spoke as they looked ready to say no before Rhaella looked to them with a small growl.

"Of course, Your Grace," Tyene nodded, she led the men away as they returned to the bank to give their queen some time. Ser Barristan would always follow his queen, so it wouldn't be hard knowing who would be with her. As the two walked further into the forest, a large direwolf came into view both tensed, the wolf looked different, slimmer than Grey Wind.

"Can't be," Rhaenyra stared as the forest remained quiet as the wolf continued to stare. A sudden howl caught their attention which confused the woman as it was more human than animal but it made the creature in front of them turn and howl back. It sent chills down the pair's back as they watched as it continued, shrieking and snarls broke the howling off as the direwolf took off.

XXVIII

**(Arya)**

Arya had gotten tired of altering between riding on horseback or on the cart so she'd walk alongside some of the men who enjoyed teaching her what she should know. But Beric always made sure she was nearby lately the howls and snarls were getting closer and closer; Arya would stay up and listen to them as she'd whisper her list. She kept dreaming about wolves, being surrounded by dozens. It was during their march that a high howl came from their direction they were heading in. Arya mimicked it as Hot Pie tried to stop her, but the Brotherhood joined in, not caring if they were caught. It was only when more howls came back that made them curious, Beric ordered Arya to sit behind him as Hot Pie sat on the cart at Thoros' order.

"What could it be? The wolves?" the large boy whimpered as Gendry hissed him to be quiet.

"What else makes those noises?" he growled. Figuring it was the wolves, they continued to march that way as Arya spotted scorched land and charred bones as she realized with alarm what they were approaching. Shrieks cut them off as a large golden dragon hissed and stood up, Arya was surprisingly stunned by their size. The creature was the size of horses but with her long neck made her head tower over them.

"Seven Hells," Gendry cursed as the dragon growled, the green eyes focused on them. The way it moved made him want to fight before spotting her slowly opening mouth.

"_Keligon_, Rhaenys," **(Stop,)** a voice called out as Arya looked around and leapt off. Before anyone could stop her she tore off and right up to a familiar white haired woman who looked to Arya with shock and glee. "Arya!" she hauled the girl as close as her belly would allow her. The large golden dragon turned her attention suddenly to the interaction. And carefully approached.

Arya could not believe that her sister-by-law was expecting, but what startled her the most was when a giant red head lowered itself to her suddenly as red-orange eyes pierced into her grey ones. The growling that was coming out would terrify anyone and it was in fact scaring her before a softer nudge made her whip around to see a blue/white head and a purr coming out made her ease her muscles.

"Calm down. They are inspecting you because of the baby," Rhaenyra soothed her younger sister. "This one is Alysanne," she nudged the large blue head a bit as she huffed before moving as the red dragon head came back into view. "This one is-"

"-Rhaella," Arya spoke, remembering her names for them. "You told me when I was leaving," she told as Rhaenyra grinned. "The other is Rhaenys. After your niece or ancestor," Arya commented as Rhaenyra pulled her closer as Rhaella glared with a small growl.

"_Lyka_," **(Quiet)** Rhaenyra demanded as the dragon pulled back with a small glare at her mother before pushing herself off and went to hunt as her sisters joined. The group watched with pure shock and awe as Arya's mouth fell open while Rhaenyra laughed at the look. "Come along Little Wolf, we should reunite you with your mother." Arya noticed the pain in her eyes as she nudged her.

"What is it?" Arya asked as Ser Barristan encouraged the group to return with them.

"I will tell you sweet, but let you and your mother see one another first," Rhaenyra told as they all walked as a group. Later on once they were in the castle walls, Rhaenyra was grinning as she hid Arya behind her as she approached the lady's chambers. The Brotherhood had been given shelter and food for the return of the princess. Knocking made the woman lift her head inside as she sighed. She had been praying these last few days before going to answer the door. As she opened she frowned at seeing the queen before noticing the happy look in her eyes. "Who do we love that loves being a boy and tore all her dresses off the moment we got her in one?" Rhaenyra asked, tears gathering as Catelyn looked at her with confused hope. Arya stepped from around her sister as her mother gasped in happy shock.

"Arya!" Catelyn cried as Rheanyra watched. Instead of focusing on her appearance like Arya feared a moment, she held her youngest daughter to her and gasped softly.

"I will let you two talk. I need to go rest," Rhaenyra spoke softly as Catelyn held her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered as Arya held onto her mother, inhaling her scent as shrieks returned outside making the girl look out and seeing figures flying nearby the walls.

XXVIII

Rhaenyra moaned as she laid in her bed exhausted, Baela had helped her undress to her slip so she could just sleep. Lynara sat at her head so she could undo her braid, freeing her hair. She was going to go and check on mother and daughter as soon as she finished but as she noticed her queen slowly falling asleep. The door opening surprised her before a bloody Grey Wind came into view brought a bright smile to the elder woman who spotted her king entering right after. He motioned for her to stay quiet when he spotted his wife sleeping, but kissed her cheek in greeting when he shed his cloak, armour already off. The direwolf licked her hand in greeting as well as she whispered a bright hi and used her free hand to stroke the fluffy ears as he also sniffed Rhaenyra's forehead.

"Grey Wind," Robb's firm voice, quiet, ordered him away before she woke up. "Go on Lynara, I'll finish," he urged as she nodded. Carefully moving away but paused to talk with Robb.

"Did you see them?" she asked, voice hard and quick.

"Yes, they've doubled. How is that possible?" he asked, confused.

"They're eating somewhere else," Lynara frowned as Robb bit his lip.

"Uncle has told me there are deer surrounding and other animals; bears, lions. I haven't heard anything about farmers or livestock. You would think dragons attacking a farm would gain attention," he commented as she scoffed.

"Not if they fear them. Welcome Robb, truly," she gave a genuine smile before urging the direwolf to follow. Robb sighed as he looked back out the window he had spotted the dragons instantly and nearly did a double take like his men who stumbled at seeing them bigger. Rodrik and the Umber father-son stuttered a bit at their sizes as Theon praised them. It seemed to be Theon's voice that attracted Rhaenys who rose and approached the blood soaked men which terrified them all, except the ironborn who offered his hand. The purr that exited the female soothed some but they still moved at a quick pace when Rhaella looked at them all, narrowing her eyes but locked onto Robb who she approached. Allowing only him to pet her as Edmure and Blackfish guided their men through and Oberyn watched the interactions of the two dragons while Alysanne continued to sleep. Theon had a bond with them like the maids; Baela and Valaena, Robb of course was closer and the only one he's witnessed pet Rhaella, other than her own mother who is only allowed to get close enough.

"Robb?" Rhaenyra's tired voice came as he turned to see her slowly sitting up before he rushed to keep her down so she could rest.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he urged as she held his hand tightly.

"Your Grandfather," she whispered, voice thick with tears as Robb nodded.

"I know," he whispered. "I know, I heard," a letter had been sent to his uncles and he was told. Robb felt pain for his family and knew they'd be staying longer, as expected when he arrived Ser Barristan, who had gone to greet them at his queen's insistence, told him how the queen has been helping with the preparations for the funeral.

"There is a surprise for you in the morning," Rhaenyra spoke as he looked curious. "Sleep husband," the soft pulls from his wife and the longing to sleep alongside her won out as he nodded. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he stood and started to undress as she watched, not wanting to think it was a dream. She had a nightmare about the boys but was happy to see her husband return. When Robb returned to bed, he pulled his wife close and threaded his fingers through her hair while she snuggled into him more and inhaled his scent.

"I love you Rhae," he whispered as she hummed softly.

"_Avy Jorrāelan,_" **(I love you)** she grumbled as he smiled before closing his eyes.

XXVIII

**(Qarth)**

Daenerys read the letter as her dragons squealed and squaked at her, smirking as she read her sister's proposal. From what she read her sister was returning to the North because of the Ironborn raiding their lands. Ser Jorah confirmed it when she let him read it after telling her what the gold the Dothraki stole bought them. But all her people were congregating in the lands of the north so it would help her, they would keep talking through messages.

"Ser Jorah," she called as her loyal knight appeared. "It seems my sister has a plan for when she goes against the Lannisters," she smirked.

"Are you involved?" he questioned in curiosity.

"Not yet, but she is returning home for now so she will stay there for some time. But when she is ready, I will be too," Daenerys decided as Jorah watched with hidden pride. She gathered her dragons before leaving the wretched place known as Qarth and onto their next location.

XXVIII

**End of chapter hope it was good! I'm working between this, my Supernatural story and my Vampire Diaries story.**

**Also Rhae's dragons sizes are about the size of horses now, as they gorge and eat whenever they grow nonstop and Dany's are size of cats-dachshund size (I'm trying to pinpoint them sorry).**

**NicoleR85:**_ We'll see~ Please enjoy_

**Guest:** _Long review! Do not worry those will all be addressed! But yes they seem to only care for the North for now and making sure their lands and people are safe._

**RHatch89:**_ Thank you, please enjoy~_

**10868letsgo:**_ Yes she should, but she's angry and missing her children._

**Bhn (Guest):** _I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

**LunaDoesArt:** _I'm happy at hearing someone get excited about my story! OH I hope you had fun and that's so awesome! And sorry I was working on a Vampire Diaries story with Kol~_

**devinvis:**_ Believe me I want Arya to see her family again more than anyone. Oh I hated Talisa and claim she's the reason Robb died! I loved Robb so much and she just ruined that part of the storyline. And I'll be very honest, I'm half and half with Roose Bolton, I have two different ways his family could go in this story ^.^ I hope you guys like it, please enjoy!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _Glad you're liking it! Please enjoy more~_

**Guest:** _Thank you for your review and I hope you keep enjoying this story!_

**recey2010:**_ I'm always finding ones where the wives are just good wives and few that the women are the warrior too. But I'm happy you love it. I hope you enjoy what I have planned~_

**Fallondyson:**_ Here's the next update~_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	30. XXIX

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue. I've wanted to thank everyone that's favored and reviewed the story! 30 chapters! I think that's a record for me~**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXIX

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra woke to shrieks and snarls, the girls were more active in the mornings now, enjoying the cool breeze no doubt. But the arm around her waist made her think a bit more straight before she spotted her husband's sword and slowly started to turn. There lay her husband who slept with ease now that he was cuddled to her, he worried and panicked mostly for her as her pregnancy progressed. Robb had awoken an hour earlier and just watched her sleep, her belly was big and he softly laid his hand over the bulge. He could feel the movements lightly if he focused on it. It was then that he felt the multiple kicks, it was more than one babe he figured because he'd feel three jabs at once. So that was how Rhaenyra woke to her husband as she gave him soft kisses, he grinned as he woke to that. Rhaenyra glowed in the morning light, with her pregnancy glow as well he felt like a fool in love everytime he was with her.

"Good morning, My Love," she greeted as he cupped her face.

"Good morning as well, Rhae," they laid, cuddled to one another for a few moments as they basked in relief they were safe and together. It took some time to encourage her husband to go visit his mother, but he felt the need because of his grandfather's passing. Together they were seen walking through the halls together with Grey Wind at their side. Ser Barristan came with them as Tyene looked up to see them approaching.

"Welcome back, Your Grace," she greeted Robb who smiled to her with a pleased smile.

"Hello Tyene," he greeted. It was in fact Tyene who approached the door and called out.

"My Lady, your son is here," she smiled as she called out when the door opened quickly. His mother was still in her dressing gown with a robe over it but her hair was pulled into a loose braid.

"Robb! I overheard you returned last night," she embraced him as he held her close.

"Hello Mother, I am so sorry," he frowned as she pulled away with tears and a sad smile.

"He is no longer in pain as Uncle claims, he is with our family," she spoke as he nodded.

"Robb?" a voice made both women smile as Robb looked shocked before his mother moved allowing him to enter and gasped at seeing Arya sitting on their mother's bed, rubbing her eyes no doubt just waking up.

"Arya?" he asked confused, but happy as she looked up a moment before leaping up and embracing her brother. Both were now alert that they focused on their missing sibling. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Catelyn urged Rhaenyra to sit down as her stomach looked uncomfortable but to the queen it felt normal and a bit heaviness in her pelvic section.

"I escaped King's Landing," she started as she told Robb everything. From escaping, to being apart of the march north to the Wall, telling him that Yoren knew of the gathering of northern folk in the North, then being captured by the Lannister soldiers and held at Harrenhal, he now understood they must've escaped during the attack as he found bodies everywhere. The Brotherhood Without Banners, who still remained at the castle, helped and took care of her and her two companions. Both, Robb paid attention too so he could go talk to them later on, but Rhaenyra paid attention was when Arya mentioned Gendry she looked skittish for a moment and realized that the girl was in love with the older boy.

_'Oh no,'_ Rhaenyra feared as she suddenly remembered the conditions of their crossing with Walder Frey, not only their firstborn son, but Arya must marry a son of his. And Rhaenyra had a sick feeling that a Frey soldier will send word they have her and Walder Frey will demand her to be married, despite their status they have men on the inside. They had to get her back to Winterfell, now. That feeling settled in her chest and ignited the need to protect her sister, it refused to leave and she forced her smile on to appease her family. Hoping it fooled them for now.

XXIX

Rhaenyra held Arya's hand as she and the girl, who was washed and dressed a bit normal now, not like a girl, at Rhaenyra's request to appease the girl. Arya wanted her to meet her friends, Rhaenyra held no objections as it gave her something to do while Robb finished the preparations for his grandfather's funeral. He started to worry the moment he overheard his very pregnant wife has refused advice to rest and not overwork herself, so his request/order was for her to relax and spend time with Arya.

"Hot Pie is a large lump but a good cook, he's a coward though. He almost wet himself when he saw your dragon," she continued on as Rhaenyra tried to slow her talking as the woman herself took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Arya please slow down, ever since I became pregnant, my heart races like we used to on horseback," Rhaenyra took some breaths as Arya practically froze and glued to her side. "So tell me about this Gendry," behind them Ser Barristan grinned, having been talked to by the queen when she told him her fear. He swore to help protect Arya and always keep an eye on her, he didn't trust the Freys to not warn their lord that she returned to Robb. Anything to up their status with the army.

"He is a blacksmith," Arya spoke as they walked. "He worked in King's Landing, under one of the best," she finished as Rhaenyra watched her. Her eyes were scanning the crowd, looking at the Brotherhood that were mingling with the army.

"And is he who you are looking for?" she asked as they paused while Arya looked away. "It's alright to admit it, let's go find him," Rhaenyra encouraged as her guard looked to her worried. He knew if Arya was to be married to the Frey boy she could not indulge in the fantasies many young have.

"I think he was around the forages," Arya muttered. They continued on as many greeted the queen, others looked at Arya with curiosity, they knew instantly who she was. She resembled her father more than her siblings, maybe Jon took after the Stark side as well. But as they continued they could see a young man standing watching a blacksmith and talked with him as the man showed him a sword he was fixing. "That's him."

"I see that," remembering what the young man the day before looked like, she spotted the resemblance instantly. "Gods," Rhaenyra cursed softly as Arya looked to her as Ser Barristan also spotted the young man who came with the princess. "He looks just like-"

"-he doesn't see it," Arya spoke up suddenly to their surprise. "I tried a while ago, but he refused to see it," she looked to them as they continued to approach.

"Your Grace," the blacksmith quickly greeted her when he saw her behind Gendry who whipped around and fell into a bow for Rhaenyra who sighed and pulled him up. Ser Barristan felt a mirror image of Robert staring back at him, a younger version.

"Your Grace," he greeted as she smiled.

"Hello, Gendry, right?" she asked he nodded, surprised that she knew who he was. "Walk with us, will you?" she asked, keeping her smile friendly.

"Yes, of course, Your Grace," he nodded and walked on the other side that Arya wasn't on. But Rhaenyra was planning on testing something. Ser Barristan realized where they were walking but noticed the riverbanks were empty, he frowned and looked around, he didn't hear anyone either.

"Why did you bring us out here?" Arya asked instantly suspicious as Gendry tried to stop her.

"I always walk along the banks," Rhaenyra defended herself, which was partly true, only her children were nowhere to be seen. "I actually like it, very soothing," she told them as Arya watched her with confusion and still held the suspicion in her face. Shrieking cut them off as all four froze and backed away as Rhaella landed, roaring at them. Raising herself to look down on the humans; two of which were used to her dominant nature, the other two were slowly backing away. Arya just met the dragons and despite the awe in finally seeing a live, fire-breathing dragon, three of them in fact, she knew this one was like Shaggydog, sharp tempered. Gendry just felt fear and terror at being faced with the beast as she growled and hissed, that bone chilling terror as she lowered her already large head as she smelled Arya deeply a few times before turning her gaze to the unknown male, her eyes darkened as she lowered her head a bit more to him. She inhaled the smell more as Gendry all but wished he could run and truly avoid the female dragon who lost interest in his smell, rearing her head back, worrying the group for the moment. But pushed off the ground, flying off. Not only surprisingly but pleasing Rhaenyra, she just met two strangers she never met, much older and more isolated from the army.

"What is her deal?" Arya asked as they watched her fly around Riverrun.

"She has been acting out since I became pregnant, I think. But they are beasts, so they might lash out," she continued as they watched two more dragons join the sight. Arya still stared in shock, she knew the rumors to be true and seeing them now only confirmed that. It terrified her, deeply, but she trusted her sister and knew that Rhaenyra would never cause them harm.

"You Grace, I-" Gendry stuttered as he spotted her looking to him with interest.

"What do you think of them Gendry?" Rhaenyra asked as Arya looked to him, interested as well.

"They are… beautiful, Your Grace. The first anyone would see in over a hundred years," his eyes remained on the flying creatures as they fought over a deer carcass. "I do not know what else to say," he looked to her before down muttering a 'Your Grace.'

"No one else ever does, I simply love hearing their first responses," she grinned as Grey Wind approached them, face covered in blood. "And he will have most likely just made a fresh kill," she surmised as they looked to her before back to him quickly. The direwolf approached and nudged his pregnant mistress, softly sniffing her belly as well as she rubbed his large fluffy ears. Before suddenly, he turned and trotted down the stream where Rhaenys landed with the carcass, shrieking at him. But she nudged the remains to him as he started to eat more.

"They take care of each other?" Arya asked as she watched the golden dragon watched the direwolf eat. She found it interesting how the dragon that was technically bigger than the wolf still aided in feeding him.

"He was more like a surrogate feeder for them when I could not feed them in time. He treated them like we saw the dogs treat their pups," Rhaenyra spoke as Gendry looked shocked. "They scorched their own food but they needed the food so a parents fed them until-"

"They can feed themselves. Like the direwolves," Arya spoke as Rhaenyra winced suddenly. "Rhae, what is it?" she asked instantly.

"N- it's nothing," she smiled before wincing, and taking a sharp breath. "I think it's the baby moving, just random jabs," the queen just softly leaned against a tree as Rhaella landed nearby shrieking at her sharply, growling. "_Jikagon_!" **(Go!)** she ordered as the dragon growled but a final glare from her own mother quickly made her snarl before flying off and around the castle.

"Alright, you are going back inside, now," Ser Barristan demanded, knowing the closer a due date is, the more likely an active woman's baby will become early. He has been around pregnant women of noble blood quite a bit so he knew when some women were confined much earlier to prevent a loss or a too early birth. Together the three got her back inside the castle were Robb quickly ran over, alarmed at seeing the pain in his wife's face.

"What is going on?" he asked as Arya went off to find her mother and the maester.

"I believe it is false pain the queen went through it with each pregnancy," Ser Barristan told them as they quickly guided her inside. Her pain was still present but easier to handle as they guided her into the chambers as Gendry left when Robb joined but stood nearby to keep an eye out for help.

"Are you sure it is not-"

"No, it's too early and I should have felt something," Rhaenyra denied as her maids raced in. Ser Barristan instantly left, knowing he was not needed.

"You need to go Robb," Valaena ordered.

"No, it's too early!" Robb denied as a stern look from the maid who raised them all.

"It's fine, we just need to change her shift and make sure everything is alright, that is why the Maester is coming," Baela quickly soothed her friend who sighed and left to wait for his mother.

"Valaena, what is going on?" Rhaenyra asked, fear in her voice as her maids helped her undress before changing into a new slip.

"I don't know sweet. We might be confined here within the castle longer until the birth," Valaena winced as she felt her queen's belly, the baby shifted so the impending birth must be happening soon, to their alarm.

"You must be farther along than we thought," Maester Lyon spoke as he and Maester Vyman quickly came in.

"Your Grace there is a good chance you are pregnant with twins with how large you are, no offence meant please. But maybe you were pregnant a month before you went to Dragonstone," Vyman prodded as Lynara frowned.

"So she is what?" the door cut them off.

"Seven months," Catelyn claimed as she entered with a fearful Arya both with bowls of water. "But your refusal to remain still during your pregnancy and needed to be constantly moving," she aimed her look at her wincing daughter by law. "Has caused stress upon yourself and the child."

"So she is going into labor?" Baela asked confused as hell.

"Not yet, but if she does not slow down she will," Maester Lyon ordered as Rhaenyra frowned.

"Meaning no travel," she winced as the mother of her husband nodded.

"I am afraid so, Your Grace," Maester Lyon frowned, knowing the queen had wanted to return back home to Winterfell.

"Seven Hells!" Rhaenyra cursed softly but winced suddenly from the false contractions, it appeared, she thought. Now remembering Catelyn went through this with Arya's carry.

XXIX

**(Daenerys)**

The young Targaryen eagerly took Jorah's letter and gasped softly in shock. "Khaleesi?" he asked worried.

"She is going to have her baby soon," she smiled, her dothrak nearby smiled, hearing the familiar words their leader spoke as her dragons crooned to her as she continued to read. "And Robb's youngest sister, Arya, has rejoined the family," Daenerys read out in interest, thinking. "How many children did Ned Stark have?" she asked.

"Three trueborn sons, two daughters and a bastard boy," Jorah read off from hearing the family count. "Their mother hails from the riverlands-"

"House Tully," Daenerys finished remembering the family name her sister sent years ago and the castle rulers that she was taught. "I overheard the Iron Throne held both daughters captive but now they only hold the eldest."

"She was engaged to the eldest Baratheon child, Joffrey, before all this. I assume she is still in line to be married off to him, despite the rumors of her father," he paused in thinking the right way to say this.

"She is of noble blood," Daenerys finished, knowing how things worked in the King's city. "Any news?" she asked.

"The city is failing, with no food source and the King is not in favor. There are riots almost every day and no royal can walk the streets without being attacked," he smirked as she hummed while petting Drogon's cheek.

"So I really am in no rush," she smiled softly. "She was right," Daenerys turned to her curious knight. "Rhae suggested I stay here a bit to allow my dragons to grow but to gain a good alliance to bring. So that's what I am going to do," her let her dragon go fly with his brothers; Rhaegal and Viserion. "What city is next?" she asked.

"Astapor," Ser Jorah spoke as they turned their heading in that direction. Daenerys hoped her sister and child would survive, childbirth had severe endings for their family. Their mother was the last one.

XXIX

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra has been put on bedrest until the funeral, Maester Vyman had delivered both Catelyn and her siblings all early and feared for doing the same when the queen gives birth. He all but ordered the queen to stay in bed as well as her husband and Maester Lyon, and the three women who raised her. Rhaenyra had laughed when she told a grinning Ellaria, who had warned her this was bound to happen when she refused to calm herself and even walk further into the forest when she was not supposed to. Rhaenyra knew that she should have rested and stopped but did not like doing that, she was already scolded by her husband when he settled her into bed as the maids entered.

"Are you well, Love?" Robb asked as he gave her something to drink as she sighed, irritated.

"Yes," she grumbled. He smirked, knowing she was already fidgety and wanting to go outside, Ser Barristan had admitted that she went outside quite a few times a day to see the dragons and now he understood their attitude changes as Arya commented that Rhaenys hissed at quite a few people already.

"I am sorry, Rhae," he frowned, wishing he could help her with it.

"Why must I remain in bed though? Should I not be moving?" she asked as he laughed softly. Of course she used the excuse that Catelyn had given her when she was in her earlier pregnant months.

"The maesters have ordered you to stay in bed," he spoke, sitting beside her as she sighed. "The only time they want you up is when we send Grandfather off," he finished, making her growl in anger. "Rhaenyra, you are pregnant and by the words the maesters are saying with twins. You must rest and move only when necessary, believe me, I know you would rather be walking outside and being with the girls but you need to think about your human children as well," Robb ordered as she sighed, tears welling up. "Oh no."

"No, no. My emotions are just all over the place," she laughed. "It's not you, Robb," she took his hand as he sat next to her. "I promise. I promise to put our children before the dragons, always," Rhaenyra swore as Robb smiled giving her a kiss, she held him closer for a moment before letting go with a sad sigh.

"I will come see you for lunch," he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed and laid against her pillows while retrieving a book Oberyn gave her. His paramour quickly replaced her husband's presence and kept the queen company, she told her how the dragons were doing and what was going on. Walder Frey found out that Arya was in their camp and demanded she be sent to the Twins to be married. That she should not have known because a growl left the queen's scowling face as she ordered her sister to be brought to her.

"Do you want me to be here for this?" Ellaria asked about to get up from the bed she was relaxing on.

"No, please stay. She will most likely run away and scream at me, I might cry or be calm, at least you will have a funny story," sharing a grin they beamed at a cautious Arya who came closer and frowned at seeing the look.

"Princess," Ellaria bowed her head as Arya groaned.

"My Lady," she greeted back before sitting on the bed and smiled at the growing belly. Rhaenyra knew what she wanted and took her hand before laying it on the top of her belly, Arya frowned as she felt the movement under the skin and shivered a bit before pulling back her hand.

"Arya there is something I must tell you, it was a deal that was struck, by your mother, between her and Walder Frey when we marched from the north," Rhaenyra started off. Ellaria smirked as Rhaenyra spoke about Catelyn being the one who agreed to everything. As they progressed Arya's face dropped more and more before exploding into a rage. Despite both their attempts to keep her in the room, the youngest raced out to go talk to her mother about it. "Damn it," Rhaenyra cursed softly, not as upset as she thought. "That will go over well with my husband and his mother," she shrugged and leaned against her pillows while Ellaria laughed softly, laying her head across the girl's shoulder.

"Do not worry about it, it should have come from her mother. I would have told her the moment I laid my eyes on her," Ellaria muttered as she drank her wine. She disliked the ale, finding it harsh and heavy.

"Ellaria?" Rhaenyra asked suddenly, the woman hummed as she took a big gulp. "When you are put on bed rest, do you stay?" she hated asking.

"For the first few weeks, possibly. Sometimes it could last until the end. But _only_ if you do not stress about anything, it will only get worse if you do," she glared at the soon-to-be mother who sighed in weariness.

"I hate sitting in bed," she muttered.

"So did I, during my first birth. I remained in bed from my sixth month to labor with Tyene, my very first," Ellaria spoke with a small smile, she softly brushed the white hair away from her face.

"I will rest more, I have already promised Robb," Rhaenyra nodded with conviction as Ellaria smirked, happy that the queen is a good one.

"So, tell me about your plan for Sansa," Ellaria asked wanting to know everything.

XXIX

Rhaenyra woke to her husband nudging her softly, she had been resting a few days with her family and friends as company, her maids have been a more comforting factor as Valaena applied personal ointments she created or oils that aided in healing or calming her when she got too excited or became stressed. Today was the day they lay Hoster Tully to rest, or his body burns while it goes down the river.

"Come along, Love," Robb muttered softly, trailing his fingers down her temple and cheek. The Maesters had checked her over and claimed she was doing better and if all went well today she'd be off bed rest until it was much closer to her due date. Robb had told the girls he'd help her dress, ever since his return he'd been attached to her belly as their day goes on. As they slept Robb would have her close, hand always resting against the growing bulge.

"Is it time?" she asked softly as he nodded. Slowly she got up and he helped her dress in her slip, dress and she did a loose braid before he slid her crown on, the band holding her hair down and resting against her forehead. She was dressed in a beautiful red and black dress with a steel crown resing on her forehead. Sighing softly she took her husband's arm as he aided her in walking out to be greeted by the small line, Ser Barristan, Theon and her maids who'd follow, Sauna's face was already red from crying for her former lord.

"Let us go," Robb decided as they walked in line, their small group merged with the others marching to the dock to see Hoster Tully off. A few others aided in helping Rhaenyra down, wanting their queen safe as Rhaella surprised many by flying overhead. Arya was spotted talking with Beric and Thoros who were offered to join in mourning the former riverlord. Beric had been quite fond of the former lord, so he immediately accepted, Thoros had agreed, mostly for Beric but also for Arya, who he knew was the granddaughter. Catelyn didn't hold Rhaenyra accountable like the young queen thought she would, she agreed she should have told Arya, who refused to talk to her mother until today when she embraced her and held her and Robb's hands while they sent their family off. Rhaenyra breathed softly as she saw her dragons flying overhead, curious about the congregation of the army. The northern lords stood behind as the riverlords stood alongside them but closer to their ruling family. But her dragons did not stop nor attack they just flew overhead, crying out and singing as they sent Hoster Tully's body down the river; Robb, Bryden, Edmure and another guard. When they returned to their original spots, Edmure retrieved the bow and arrow to light and attempt to fire at his father's body. Robb looked down as Rhaenyra bit her lip when the third arrow hit the water, they watched as Black Fish tore the bow and arrow away, lighting. He looked to a flag as shrieks filled his ears, he aimed as the wind shifted and fired as it flew before striking above the head, it caused the boat to slowly alit itself as the dragons followed, roaring as they watched it burn. Catelyn sniffed as Robb embraced her and Arya while Rhaenyra watched her daughters, they returned shrieking and singing once more. But a sudden snarl from a direwolf made her turn around as Ser Barristan pulled his sword out at a man approaching with Grey Wind alongside him, puffed out and teeth bared.

"State your business with the Queen," he demanded as Robb pulled his wife closer, a much deeper growl came from above as Rhaella hovered over the man. A bone-rattling growl escaped as she huffed and hissed at the man who shivered in the presence of a dragon. The other two continued to fly above with their own agitation.

"I have a message," he started shakily. "From Dragonstone," Rhaenyra frowned and tensed when he didn't say a royal. "It's specifically for Queen Rhaenyra," he emphasised as Ser Barristan took it. He opened it for the queen, refusing to allow her to touch it for fear it might have a poison on it, he wore gloves at least.

"It's from Shireen," she revealed, taking the parchment when she confirmed the owner. "Her father died during the battle," she breathed heavily. Robb groaned softly that was their alliance. "Her Uncle Renly has pulled all his forces onto Dragonstone for their protection, he does not claim his brother's throne though," she read as Robb came closer before allowing him to finish it.

"But he requests the agreement remain, with Shireen and Rickon," he spoke as Black Fish hummed in interest, knowing they'd all been waiting on hearing the results of the Blackwater battle. "But he does call for a meeting, he wishes to meet up with us once we start to move," he claimed.

"Harrenhal," Catelyn spoke suddenly as they turned to her. "Meet up at Harrenhal once we start marching," she suggested as Robb thought, he nodded when some agreed, liking the neutral ground.

"Come everyone, let's go," Robb called out as the group started to leave and some decided to stay and watch the water. Others chose to watch the dragons as Rhaella took to the skies once more, lightly shoving her sister, Alysanne, with her talons. It started a game of tag as Rhaenys produced a charred stag, joining.

XXIX

"Robb," Rhaenyra called out as her husband aided her in returning to bed, she was a bit worn out and knew it'd get worse the further her pregnancy went.

"Yes, Love?" he asked as she laid against her pillow as he pulled the blankets up a bit. He took his shirt off and stripped his breeches, climbing into bed he pulled his wife closer as she laid her head on his chest. His fingers ran down her back as his other rested on her stomach.

"I have to tell you something," she spoke as he looked to her curious. Reaching over to where she kept her letters from Daenerys hidden, she took the last few her sister sent her. "I didn't know how to bring this up while you were gone, I'm not going behind your back about anything. But with Stannis gone and Renly refusing to claim, we need someone in the South, we go home yes, but this is what she is suggesting," Rhaenyra gave him the few letters as he read them interested. Instantly he saw the worry and fear in her writing before seeing the warmth back in it when they became later and on the last one he read a copy of his wife's last one. And understood everything. "So?" Rhaenyra asked softly, seeing him finish.

"She'll stay in Essos, until the time is right?" he asked, wanting to be sure if her sister came back to rule the South he hoped she would not demand all the lands like Joffrey is intent on doing.

"Yes, I know she will," Rhaenyra knew in her bones Daenerys would agree, she had a plan on seeing. But she would have to be bigger, Rhaenyra knew Robb would fight her on this but she had an idea she hoped he agree with.

"Then, yes. When Daenerys comes and agrees to Stannis' terms we made for him. We will support her," Robb spoke as Rhaenyra gave him a small smile. "For now, let's focus on Renly and what he wants," Robb claimed as she nodded. She laid on him as he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, he smirked softly as she grumbled about going outside tomorrow. "We'll see and if you can handle it maybe we might make it home or you will give birth here, where I was born," he grinned as she chuckled happily.

"I wouldn't mind now, so long as you're with me," she mumbled slowly falling asleep as he followed.

XXIX

**End of chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**RHatch89**:_ I'm glad you liked it!_

**NicoleR85:** _Thrilled your enjoying it, hope you like what's next._

**UnknownReaderHasJoined:**_ I do have something planned for everyone, including the sisters, I just hope you like it! And yes I was going to do something for the Baratheon brothers. I HATED what they did to Daenerys I did like her, but I didn't even see it coming, they didn't look like that originally when we see sweet little Dany in season 1. They so could have done that better between Ice and Fire, I liked what everyone was thinking instead of what they did in the show. But I see her and Robb not really caring what's passed their borders (the North & Riverlands) and we'll be seeing Arya's reaction real soon, but yes, yes I do have a plan for the Freys._

**Svenion:** _She just has an attitude, more than the other two._

**recey2010:**_ I'm glad you like! And it took me a moment to reunite the brother-sister, I had a few ideas, but hope you enjoy the rest~ I can only describe them as random visions for now, whatever show I watched is where her visions can change the next dream._

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** _Glad you like it!_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	31. XXX

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T (CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILDBIRTH! A/N: Never done it so don't know the real procedure! Especially for back then, I was only able to watch shows that showed women giving birth to try and get it close.)**

XXX

**(King's Landing; During Battle of Blackwater)**

Sneaking through the castle was easier than he thought, his men were being cautious as they swept through themselves. He had been told where the Princess' chambers laid, a Lannister guard had been very helpful before he killed him. All the knights were fighting the Baratheon soldiers, he and the men came up to a room, very few were guarding the castle it seems once a person entered. His queen had given him an order and he was going to follow it out, making sure to not leave a mark that a northerner was this far and looking for their Princess. They were bringing her home.

"My Lord," a small whisper and a small nudge made him look as a man pointed to a corridor as a maid was seen fleeing. He caught her as she screamed.

"Princess Sansa Stark, where is her chambers?" he demanded as she winced.

"She's no Princess," she shook her head. "She is a Lady to be married to King Joffrey," but he cut her off with a knife nearly cutting into her skin on her neck.

"Our Princess will not marry that lowlife," he hissed. "She deserves a northern marriage, not some bastard that whore of Queen set upon this world," he snarled as another approached.

"Princess Sansa's chambers, where are they?" he asked once more about to advance as she whimpered.

"Down the hall, only door on the left. She has no guard, they were all sent to go fight for the King after he left," she whimpered out as the men smirked.

"Thank you," he smiled before releasing her as his men grabbed her making her shriek before leaving as a handful went with him. He ignored the screams of maids as he knocked on the door a few times before calling out. "Princess Sansa, I know you are not to open the door for anyone during an invasion. But we were sent from Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen," he called, hearing the shuffle from on the other side. "She had a message for you, took a bit for me to remember," he admitted before saying clearly. "_Iksan bringing ao arlī lenton dōna zokla, se mērī mēre gīmigon bisa brōzi_," **(I am bringing you back home Sweet Wolf, and only one knows this name)** he had a hard time remembering how this sentence went in the queen's mother tongue. But it worked as locks were being unhinged and slowly a beautiful redhead with his Lady Stark's eyes, her Tully coming through.

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"A northern child, like you," he spoke, blue eyes shining as she bit her lip. "We were to leave tonight, if you join, pack warmer. It will be cold," he urged as she looked down before nodding. Closing her door, she quickly dressed in a warmer traveling dress and cloak and paused when she spotted the doll her father gave her. She grabbed it and also grabbed the letters and the shard of a shell, she made sure she took everything before leaving as the young man quickly guided her out. He looked like a true northerner; the thick build, dark features and blue eyes that were not uncommon among the North. She just prayed to the Old and New that she made it to her family safely.

XXX

**(After)**

Rhaenyra groaned softly as she waited for Robb, he was in a meeting with the lords and two visitors from Dragonstone, Maester Lyon ordered she give birth in Riverrun, it would be to strenuous for her to be moved. Robb had sent word to Renly that she could not be moved yet and would remain at Riverrun, the lord instead sent Ser Davos to talk with her. Rhaenyra had been surprised to see the knight who had been told to remove the Red Priestess before battle. They both were the only ones to come out alive, returning to Dragonstone, to a horrified Renly and Margery who had been battling her father about supporting the losing side. But the knight did not come alone, Melisandre came along with. They both were being talked to by Robb who was reading over Renly's response.

"Your Grace, you should be resting if you feel uncomfortable," Ser Barristan advised as she sighed.

"I'll feel this even lying down Ser Barristan, the babies are shifting so it will cause discomfort regardless. I might walk outside, I need fresh air," she sighed, feeling hot and clammy as she turned and headed for the door.

"Hello, Your Grace," a young voice spoke as she turned and spotted Edrick, smiling and much happier.

"Edrick," she breathed happily. He remained hidden when they returned. Mourning and missing his mother, Maester Lyon kept him for a bit and then decided he should go home. It would also keep him safe, Robb agreed as did Catelyn who had grown fond of the child that reminded her of her own boys. Edrick agreed, he would miss the queen and her dragons but he missed his mother most of all.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving, Lord Beric and Thoros of Myr were leaving and decided to take me when they leave," he revealed as Rhaenyra gave a sad smile, tears filling up.

"I will miss you Edrick," she wished as he gave a small smile, coming up and embracing her as she held him close. "I wish you safe travels home and hope to see you when we leave," she hoped as he nodded and pressed a small kiss to her belly that had grown quickly.

"I hope to see the Prince or Princess you bring," he smiled as she grinned and watched him walk away, greeting a soldier who walked alongside him.

"We will see him again Your Grace," Ser Barristan spoke, knowing the Queen held a soft spot for the boy.

"I know," Rhaenyra smiled before returning to her original plans in enjoying some fresh air. Rhaella was first to greet her mother and land on the castle walls, scaring many servants who had been walking with their duties but when she landed they all ran to avoid the large dragon. Rhaenyra noted how her dragons came from the forests, she was happy to learn they were hunting further now and weren't just relying on the fish and few animals that came close to the riverbank, since she remained inside.

"They seem happier now that you are up and walking around," the knight beamed as Rhaenyra chuckled and pet her dragon's nose, the female purred happily as Alysanne flew nearby shrieking as she did so.

"Do they?" Rhaenyra asked softly, looking into the dragon's eyes. The female crooned before huffing as she sniffed her mother a few more times, her belly in specific. She took off with her mother watching her, watching her as she turned and flew allowing one of her wings to tip into the water, she watched as the dragon righted herself once more and flew over the castle and over them. Alysanne and Rhaeys joined shrieking as they sang together, Rhaenyra was entranced as she watched them. Ser Barristan frowned as he watched, he knew the queen adored her dragons and the closer her birthing got the more they seemed to want to be closer to her and her to them.

"Your Grace," Maester Lyon came up to her as Rhaenyra turned. She saw the Maester approach, he looked relieved. "Your Grace, you must return to rest, I know you have been up since dawn," he sighed as she smiled sadly.

"Of course Maester Lyon," she agreed before giving a sharp breath, clearing her throat the two men accompanied her to her chambers as Lynara and Valaena already had her bed made and pulled down for her.

"Pleasant dreams, Your Grace," Maester Lyon wishes as he left along with Ser Barristan so she could be changed.

"How do you feel Rhaenyra? Don't lie to me," Valaena demanded as she helped her queen strip off her dress.

"I felt a few sharp pains earlier. But they left moments after, I kept time, like you taught me," Rhaenyra was quiet as she sat on her bed while they busied around her.

"Good girl," Valaena praises as Lynara feels her forehead. She frowned feeling the clammy skin of her queen, softly she picked up the cold towel before running it over the girl's forehead as Baela sat on Robb's side when her cousin laid down. Groaning softly, the Targaryen felt Sauna join and softly laid her hands on the large belly.

"I will go get a healer," Sauna worried before the queen stopped her.

"No one but the maesters will touch me, but go see if Melisandre is done with the meet with my husband," she heard from Thoros that the priestess of their temple are best for pregnancies. They are like healers but will ensure the survival of both mother and child, he had urged her to think of it when she told him of the Red Priestess she met at Dragonstone under Stannis' rule.

"Of course, Your Grace," Sauna left, knowing what the woman looked like.

XXX

It took a bit but Rhaenyra was patient as the pains lessened, her maids kept her company and continuously checked her feeling and Valaena would occasionally feel her stomach, searching for any movements or discomfort. Knocking made them all perk up as Lynara put her stitching down.

"Your Grace, I have Melisandre with me as requested," Sauna announced as she was let in with the red priestess who stopped at seeing her stomach. Robb wanted his wife protected and kept away, he knew from stories that Ser Davos was a good and honest man, he also was curious if the rumors about Stannis cutting the fingers were true.

"My, Your Grace. The last time I saw you, you were not as big," she reasoned as Rhaenyra laughed softly.

"Yes, it appears that I am having twins, with how big I am," she spoke before wincing as Baela concentrated on unbraiding her hair. Melisandre quickly took over Lynara's job as the woman left to go retrieve more towels and another basin of water just in case.

"My first question should have been, how do you feel right now?" she laughed softly with the present women.

"Do not worry, she most likely does not tell people until something happens," Valaena spoke quickly as the redhead smirked.

"Most Dragons are stubborn and quite willing to do things themselves," Melisandre spoke, feeling the girl's forehead as she grinned.

"They learn to love that about me," she offered as a glare was sent from a smirking Valaena.

"I have had sixteen years of that child, and I still do not," she denied as the Priestess smiled and chuckled a bit more, finding the banter between the Valyrian women humorous.

"Do we amuse you? My Lady?" Rhaenyra smiled softly to the woman who tensed before seeing the warmth in her eyes.

"A bit, Your Grace," she continued her examination as she found the belly, it was more descended than she expected, so she knew the babies would be born soon. "I can tell you that you will give birth soon, within a fortnight if I might offer a guess," she reasoned as her hand rested on top as Rhaenyra laid her own over the elder woman's. The Dragon Mother felt she could trust the intuition of the Red Priestess, and as much as she'd regret saying this, she could not wait until the pregnancy was over

"I only hope for a healthy birth for our queen," Lynara spoke with cloths over her shoulder.

"And I will remain here for that, and after as well," Melisandre spoke softly moving some hair strands. "As my kind is of more use that way," she smirked as she took a cloth and laid it across her chest and underneath her hair and against her neck.

"We will need all the help we can have with her family's history," Catelyn spoke as she entered, Arya joining her, they seemed to be getting along better. But Arya still growled out she will not marry some squash-faced bug, which got a howl of laughter from the women, Melisandre as well as she softly took the young Stark's hand.

"I see blue eyes," she started staring into Arya's Stark grey eyes. "Those will be the eyes that you bond with," she revealed as Catelyn looked to the Priestess sharply.

"Than let's hope a Frey has blue eyes," she muttered as Rhaenyra sighed noticing Melisandre look to Catelyn with pity.

"I can see your anger. At the war, at yourself," she claimed as everyone noticed the stillness in Catelyn.

"Why would I be angry at myself?" she asked with confusion.

"Because of the Frey family," Melisandre spoke plainly. "You hate yourself because you not only bartered your daughter to them but your firstborn grandson," the redhead continued as Catelyn swallowed thickly. "The boy everyone thinks is to be King after his father," but with how Melisandre looked away at that is what sets Arya on edge. She sat on the side of the bed, hands laying on the belly, the continuous movement didn't bother her anymore.

"Let us not worry about that, shall we?" Valaena spoke up not wanting her queen to worry over the Frey family, she held no love for them and wished they be swallowed up by the river.

"Yes, for now we shall worry over our queen and ensure that my grandchildren are born healthy," Catelyn prayed they were given twin boys, it would strengthen Robb's reign but also give them a chance with Walder Frey. But what Catelyn didn't realize was that Rhaenyra wasn't planning on giving that man any child or blood of her family. Dragons needed strength, not slimness, she married a direwolf, her children would have ones as strong or stronger.

XXX

Rhaenyra laid peacefully as Robb entered the room, Grey Wind alongside him as the wolf softly nudged the growing belly before licking her exposed hand. The queen still asleep stroked his fluffy ears as he whined softly, tail wagging before laying down on the floor in front of her. Robb watched with a smile as he got undressed to take a small nap with her, he gave Ser Davos and his party full access to his home as welcomed guests. He enjoyed the man and found him humourous, he also noticed the loyalty as he had a letter from Shireen to Rhaenyra. Robb offered to give it to her when she awoke as the knight thanked him and went to go watch the dragons who were bigger than he last saw. His heart nearly stopped at seeing the larger Rhaella who growled before flying off, the other two watched while flying around the opening of the castle. Robb laid alongside his pregnant wife and laid his hand along her belly, feeling the babies move, soothing him instantly, he thought of everything. The possibility of Daenerys coming this way once her own dragons were bigger and she had an army to bring. He worried when those dragons became bigger and possibly flew in this direction, he assumed like the girls they wouldn't leave Daenerys, their mother. But Rhaenyra mothered them a bit but still tried to get them further, she nurtured them like her own, but still regarded them as beasts like he did Grey Wind.

"The priestess thinks I might give birth within a fortnight," Rhaenyra muttered as she borrowed her face in her pillow to return to sleep.

"That close?" he questioned worried.

"Catelyn claimed it was common for women to birth multiple children earlier than a single babe, Val claimed I came early, like you," her tone was filled with seep but Robb knew she'd wake if needed. He wanted her to sleep as long as possible if any indication of his siblings' rearing was like when they were babes and the couple were children, listening to their cries at night.

"Sleep longer," he shushed as Rhaenyra slowly turned so she could inhale his scent while she slept. Robb shifted his hands so one could still be touching her belly, she freed one foot to keep herself cool, for whatever reason.

"I'm scared, Robb," she admitted as he hushed her once more.

"Don't think like that, many women in your family survived births of twins, besides many of them were children with siblings parents," he knew that would not upset her as it was true, her own parents being examples, her mother had many pregnancies but four live births that survived past childhood. "Sleep, Love. You'll give yourself nightmares," he told as she smirked.

"Those dragons growing gave me nightmares, I've already had a few common ones apparently, from what everyone has been telling me" he chuckled at hearing that as she slowly started to doze off.

_'Let her have a peaceful sleep,'_ Robb prayed as he nuzzled her hair, slowly falling asleep himself as he listened to Grey Wind's heavy breathing.

XXX

**(Daenerys)**

Daenerys sat in her tent reading the latest letter but this one was from Robb himself, she frowned softly at reading the results and started to worry. "Khaleesi?" Jorah asked worried.

"She's not doing good, a Red Priestess has arrived to help with the delivery but they say she's paler, can barely leave the castle," Daenerys spoke as she read with worry.

"She's nearing the end Khaleesi, she cannot move as much and will need to start preparing for the birth, some continue to reside in bed until the birth if carrying the child becomes too much," Jorrah claimed as Daenerys frowned, wishing she could be there with her sister. Drogon sensed his mother's worry and came up to her, he was growing quick in size, just like Rhaenyra said. So long as she allowed them to eat, but knew _what_ to eat and what _not_ to eat, but she still fed them certain meats, handfuls. She felt like she could not let them gorge like her sister's did, Ser Jorah and her Dothraki have both agreed with her twin though.

"I wish I was there," she whispered as she continued to pet him. He purred as she looked at her brother-in-law's handwriting, thinking he must be loyal to write to her and also stay beside his wife at all times, unlike his father.

"Be patient Khaleesi," Ser Jorah requested as they looked at the city they mean to enter tomorrow. Astapor, a city in Slaver's Bay, a city of slaves which made Daenerys' skin crawl. Her sister agreed as she told her where she was going,.

XXX

**(Riverrun)**

"She's where now?" Oberyn asked as he sat in the Queen's chambers with his paramour and the expecting mother.

"Slaver's Bay, a city called Astapor, I think," Rhaenyra thought as Arya produced a book when she entered with Baela. The two have been keeping Rhaenyra company but also to tell everyone when she goes into labor.

"Found the book of Essos, Mother said most of the castles had books of the east, almost called her a liar if Maester Lyon hadn't of been reading it himself," she spoke as Rhaenyra sighed.

"Did he need it Arya?" Rhaenyra asked, worried the maester was using it for something.

"No, he overheard Robb mention to send the raven to a Slaver's city of Astapor, he looked it up before showing me when I asked," Arya climbed in so they could all look and read it.

"It trains the Unsullied, I've heard of them," Oberyn spoke as Rhaenyra perked up. "They're some of the best soldiers in the world," he offered.

"Says here they're slave soldiers, taken as infants," Arya spoke as Rhaenyra frowned.

"But my sister is against slavery, she told me so herself," she countered as Oberyn shurgged.

"When you need an army, they are your best ones. Trained and gelded, they think of nothing but obeying during a war, they stop at nothing, but completing their commander's order or in your sister's case, making her queen," he explained as Rhaenyra listened. It pained her to think her sister might obtain an army of slaves but then realized she needed something. She could do nothing with her small horde of Dothraki she still has after Qarth and the funeral pyre.

"Well, we can only hope that Queen Daenerys knows what she is doing with her campaign," Baela spoke, hoping her cousin would know what to do. She did hope for her reign to be good and not gain the madness that seems to be passing her own queen.

"So do I," Rhaenyra smiled softly before moaning softly as Ellaria looked worried as Arya suddenly thought.

"I have a question," she spoke, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Have you and Robb thought for any names?" she asked as the pair perked themselves, hoping to hear.

"For a boy we'd name him Eddard," she spoke as they smiled.

"A good name, strong. Worthy of royalty," Oberyn swore, meaning his words as he thought of Eddard Stark, who died of false titles.

"And a girl?" Ellaria questioned. "Your mother's name and niece's name are taken," she smirked as Rhaenyra smiled.

"I have had those eggs named for quite some time," she admitted to their shock.

"Visenya?" Arya questioned as Rhaenyra shook her head, shifting a bit to try and sit differently.

"Gods, no. It's close to Viserys and Daenerys' cream dragon is named Viserion," she frowned. "I thought of Elaena. It was a good name when Shireen read through an old family book of my history."

"It is a good name, very peaceful. Which we hope is in her reign," Oberyn offered as Arya smiled.

"Perfect for my niece or nephew," she claimed as Rhaenyra smiled before groaning softly.

"Rhae?" Ellaria asked worried as Rhaenyra hissed softly. Melisandre rushed in as she laid her hand against her stomach.

"Child, go summon the maesters," the priestess demanded as Oberyn and Ellaria helped in clearing the bed as Rhaenyra gasped in sudden alarm.

"What... is going… on?" she panted feeling the pains Ellaria and Catelyn described.

"I believe you've gone into labor, Your Grace," Melisandre soothed as she wet down the woman's face while Arya ran out, the Prince and his paramour worked in readying her bed while the priestess helped her up and allowed Baela to change her slip that was not soiled. She didn't even realize that her water had broken until she sood and moved around.

"Worry not Rhae," Oberyn soothed, about to leave. "Women birth children everyday, you come from a strong line. You are a true dragon and you will survive this," he spoke as she whimpered softly at feeling pain, he kissed her forehead before giving her over to Ellaria and Baela before leaving as he told an alarmed Ser Barristan who was ready to alert those he needed to while remaining stationed here.

"You are going to have your babe, Rhae," Baela beamed as Rhaenyra smiled softly while sniffing.

"I'm really scared," she cried.

"Don't worry, Rhaenyra. You will birth a healthy baby, and will be okay," Ellaria hoped she wasn't proven wrong as Melisandre ordered her to be bedded down. Catelyn practically ran in with the maesters and the maids, the three women had been surprised and alarmed before racing in as Arya ran to alert Robb.

XXX

Arya ran through the whole castle as she saw the dragons shrieking and roaring about something. They were more active than they've been since she arrived. "Robb! Where's Robb?!" she asked a knight who looked down.

"The King?" he asked confused before looking around.

"Quickly, the Queen's gone into labor!" she urged as he leapt up and searched frantic.

"By the healers' tents," he pointed as he went to alert the lords that needed to know. Specifically the Tullys who might not know.

"Robb!" Arya called as she spotted him talking with a foriegn woman who smiling and trying to keep his attention as he examined the set up the healers and maesters created for now. Frowning she approached, shoving the woman out of the way as she scowled.

"Arya-"

"Rhae's gone into labor," she interrupted making him run off as the woman glared.

"Men are not allowed in the birthing room," she told as Arya turned with a vicious look.

"Neither are you whore," Arya snarled, knowing who this woman is. The flinch made her grin as she turned back to go return to where her niece or nephew will be born.

XXX

Rhaenyra panted as she was settled on the bed, her legs apart as Maester Lyon helped in assisting Melisandre who felt her. Maester Vyman was telling the women what to do while Baela held her friend's hand. All the young woman was instructed by the experienced women and maesters was to be her comfort and companionship, something she was willing to do whenever she needed it. The young queen hummed softly while feeling the pains, squeezing her cousin's hand as she breathed when Catelyn told her too while Ellaria wet down her brow. Lynara and Valaena were aiding in preparing the cloths and would leave to go retrieve more hot water. Melisandre and Maester Lyon just focused on helping her birth her children.

"Just breathe, Your Grace, breathe," Maester Lyon instructed as she growled.

"What else can I do?" she asked irritated as the pains continued to get closer.

"Is there too many people in here?" Catelyn asked Maester Vyman softly, worried, she had, had the maester, a nurse or two and possibly a midwife.

"I have read that Targaryen queen used to have four friends or attendants in helping if your include the array of help they had, some had a few maesters during birth. But with how dire the queen's past is, we will need all the help we can retrieve My Lady," he spoke as she nodded.

"Of course, Sauna has gone to ensure everyone knew as well with Arya," she revealed as he nodded.

"Both young, don't need to see this," he spoke as she nodded once more before Rhaenyra's wailing got a bit louder.

"You are nearly there Your Grace," Melisandre soothed as she prepared everything and told Maester Lyon. "I believe one of the babies might be turned different," she whispered as he sighed.

"If so, we can only hope the first can turn it, or we might lose all three," he warned as she swallowed. Sending a prayer to her lord that all survived, Robb's voice quickly came through as Catelyn left at the ushering of Ellaria.

"You're his mother, only you can calm him down," she rushed while gripping Rhaenyra's hand tighter as her whimpering got closer together. Ellaria soothed and continued to wet her face as her contractions got closer and closer.

"May I check My Lady?" Maester Lyon asked as Melisandre agreed while Maester Vyman softly felt her belly. "It is time child," the maester who had traveled with his queen urged.

"Alright, Baela. Like I've taught you," Ellaria instructed. Ever so carefully, she looped an arm around one of Rhaenyra's legs as a knock told them Catelyn wished to be let back in. Lynara carefully opened the door to allow the future grandmother into the darkened room, lit by candles and fireplace.

"She is ready," Maester Vyman told Catelyn who breathed and smiled.

"Get ready," she instructed, staying at the head while Lynara and Valaena readied towels. Feeling a contraction come Rhaenyra was told to push, she did so as she held her friend's hands.

Robb sat outside after his mother ordered, Arya and Sauna both waited with him as well as Ser Barristan who stood guard, tensing every time he heard a scream. Arya was pale and on the verge of passing out at hearing, Robb prayed to the Old and New gods that his wife and child survived. He'd be devastated if he lost either.

"We heard the news," his great-uncle spoke as he and Edmure appeared being led by Gendry at Arya's request. She had no luck in finding her uncle and great-uncle before asking her friend to see if he had better luck. He did as he knew where to look for the men at the time of day.

"How are you holding up?" Edmure asked, sitting beside his nervous nephew, clapping his shoulder as he sat.

"Nervous," he laughed before giving a shaky breath.

"Felt like that even for brothers. I worried the moment your mother went into labor with you, worried a day and night before you finally came, squealing for all to hear that you were a boy," he laughed as they joined. "Later births were a bit quicker, from what she told me. Like a loyal brother and expecting uncle, I sat here, waiting while your father warred. Fighting to keep you all safe," he smiled as Robb listened, knowing his uncle was trying to distract him.

"I always thought women were let off easy-"

"That doesn't sound easy," Arya snapped at her great-uncle before Robb could sop her. She had paled considerably and was looking sick.

"No, Little Princess. It does not," he agreed as Sauna gave her a bucket just in case and comforted her. Poor girl.

Even down in the cells word had spread, the queen had into labor. The guards were Tully and Dornish but were talking about it.

"What's going on?" Jaime asked curious. He noticed some guards were nice and some were more coarse. He thankfully had some talkative ones tonight, such as the young ones who turned to him.

"The Queen's gone into labor," one spoke, Jaime could hear the eagerness in his voice. "It's quickly spread through that she might be expecting twins," he revealed as the Kingslayer sat in his cell. And with that Jaime hoped the babies were born healthy and Rhaenyra did not suffer her mother's fate.

Inside her chambers Rhaenyra was whimpering as her throat strained against the stress of screams and cries, the soothing and encouraging of the women were deaf to her as she strained on listening to Melisandre who took over.

"Give us one more push Your Grace," she ordered. "A big one," she demanded. Rhaenyra wailed and gave a push as strong as she could gripping a crying Baela's hand, not in pain but from fear of losing her friend.

"Come on, come on," the bastard encouraged as she heard the most wonderful noise to the women and men present. Rhaenyra panted as she inhaled deeply, falling against Ellaria who smiled as she wet her face down more. Melisandre ordered a maester to cut the cord as Valaena appeared before a bright smile lit up the maid's face.

"A beautiful girl, Your Grace," she laughed, while some were disappointed it wasn't a boy, the ones who weren't were overjoyed to see a girl. Rhaenyra laughed softly, she was beyond overjoyed at seeing a girl, softly holding her daughter's tiny fist before she was taken to be cleaned by the maid.

"A girl?" Lynara asked worried.

"Better than a boy," Valaena snapped back, both ensured their voices quiet and low.

"Alright, Your Grace, you do have another on the way. Before the baby was positioned wrong but with the delivery of it's sister, they have shifted," Maester Vyman spoke as Rhaenyra gave a shaky breath as she felt the pressure return and started to readjust herself as the women helped. "Get ready," he urged as she nodded feeling the need to push once more, before long she was back to screaming and wailing, louder and longer. Maester Lyon helped Melisandre pull the child as she pushed.

"One more," the priestess demanded. And with her final push her second child was free, and the priestess' grave face told Rhaenyra what she needed. She had a boy.

"I'm sorry," Baela whispered with a tearful grimace, knowing Rhaenyra had hoped for twin girls.

"A healthy boy, Your Grace," Maester Lyon beamed, happy as Catelyn laughed happily. Ellaria held a shaky smile but released it as Lynara took him to clean him. The maesters helped with the afterbirth while Melisandre went to the twins.

"A boy," Valaena gave a shaky smile.

"It is a good thing Val," Lynara hissed. "We can protect him from the Freys, just like with Arya. She is still a girl, so she cannot be wed until she bleeds," Lynara wiped the crying baby off as his sister was picked up.

"I only hope," the Valeryian maid hoped as she approached the cleaned up Queen. "Your daughter," she offered as Rhaenyra held her newborn daughter. Her son was quickly offered as she took him too, balancing him on her legs, they were still sore and ache but as she stared at the twins it slowly become nonexistent.

"We'll go let Robb in," Baela beamed as she walked away while the rest cleaned up.

Robb practically leapt to his feet when the door opened and out walked Baela who was beaming. "Would you like to meet your children Your Grace?" she asked softly. Robb almost trampled his sister when the maid moved aside a small smile on her face. He stopped at seeing his wife, red-faced and sweaty but smiling as he slowly approached, he saw two bundles; one in her arms the other balanced on her legs. Ellaria remained at her side, still wetting her face and neck down, beaming and cooing to her and the babies.

"Such beautiful babes," she told Robb before leaning down and softly picked the one on her legs. "Your Grace, may I present your boy to you," she urged as he swallowed thickly. "Your wife holds your girl, she is your firstborn," Ellaria spoke as Robb sat alongside his wife who held the baby so he could see her.

"A boy and a girl," Rhaenyra gave a small smile, tears filling her eyes for a few different reasons. Robb knew though, he was joyous to have both but wished, like his wife, he had a girl. Until they reached Winterfell, his son would be targeted by the Frey family and everyone else.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, kissing her forehead as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Feeling a small fish close around her finger she smiled down to her newborn daughter. "Elaena," he whispered.

"And Eddard," she finished as her son slept his father's arms.

"Perfect names, for perfect babes," he whispered, pressing another kiss to her forehead as she smiled. The women watches with happiness in their eyes, the maesters having long left with the after effects with Melisandre. Catelyn went to go tell her brother and uncle but also Arya and Ser Barristan who beamed with joy. The dragons seemed to listen to their mother's screams and now sang with joy at hearing new wails fill the castle.

XXX

**End of the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Please leave reviews, I want to hear what you think!**

**Vch (Guest):** _Glad you liked it!_

**NicoleR85:**_ Happy you're enjoying it, please enjoy this~_

**RHatch89:**_ Glad you're enjoying~_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:**_ Here ya go!_

**ej101:**_ I can guarantee they're having twins. Triplets?! Yikes you want them to go crazy, lol!_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	32. XXXI

**_DISCLAIMER:_ chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXXI

**(Highgarden)**

"Why did you send him away Mother? You did not even listen to the full offer," Mace Tyrell questioned as his mother read a different letter.

"Because the King in the North has sent me a letter. Containing to an interesting offer," she grinned as her granddaughter and grandson-in-law entered, her grandson joined quickly.

"What offer Grandmother?" Margaery asked curious as the three sat, her father stuttered before a sharp glare was sent his way, making him sit.

"The King has offered something. As Shireen's offer remains with Rickon is still sealed I assume," Renly's nod made her smirk. "Now I have to ask, have you two slept together?" she pointed to her granddaughter and Renly.

"Mother-"

"Grandmother-"

"Lady Olenna," Renly, Margaery and Mace all were overrun by her hand being held up.

"Be honest," she ordered as the two paused, giving a small look to one another before Margaery swallowed.

"No, we haven't. I still remain a maid," she revealed as her father huffed in alarm.

"Now don't play the fool Mace, it does not become you," Oleenna scolded as her son grunted softly. "I know why. We won't go into detail about that. Now this Robb Stark has offered something in interest, dealing with his cousin, Robin Arryn," she offered the paper to the girl who read before offering it to Renly. He read through it before pausing, he looked to her for the moment and as they did that Mace tried to see the paper before his son stopped him and gave it to his grandmother. Seeing her give him a nod, he smiled and gave one right back.

"I'll do it," she smiled. As Olenna smirked, she enjoyed sticking it to the Lannsiters when she got the chance. She knew why Tywin wanted her as allies. She and the Riverlands were food sources, both cut off from the city and it'll fall into complete anarchy. If she does it right, all she has to do is sit back and watch it play out.

XXXI

**(Riverrun)**

Robb woke to an empty bed as he felt the sun hit his face, a soft cooing though made him open his eyes as he looked to see his beautiful wife standing in front of the window as she swayed. He instantly assumed she had a baby, but her eyes remained on the sky as dragons soaring, slowly he stood and approached his nursing wife. And as some would say a wetnurse should be used, Rhaenyra refused, claiming only she would nurse her children. Robb held no qualms about it, his wife felt protective of their small babes who were now a week old. Elaena's eyes were blue like her father's while Eddard had a light lilac color, pale almost grey, both resembled him in more ways than her, but his great-uncle surmised that they'll bare her resemblance in looks aside from coloring. Grey Wind laid at the foot of the bassinet where the twins slept. She hummed a soft song as she swayed with her son who nursed while looking at her, he kissed her cheek while wrapping his arms around them both, he spied his daughter sleeping snuggled in furs and a blanket that Catelyn helped Valaena and Lynara finish. Melisandre had blessed the babies in her way before leaving with Ser Davos and wishing the pair the best of luck before they see one another again.

"Good morning husband," Rhaenyra quietly greeted as Robb smirked, kissing her temple.

"And a morning to you My Love," he whispered as she gave him a sweet kiss. Melisandre reassured Robb before she left that it would be possible by the time the twins were a month and a half maybe two before it was not painful for the queen to get back into bed. And while some would have felt angry for a woman saying that but Robb accepted it because of the fact that his wife pushed their two little bundles out of her body. But he also remembered Lynara spoke about how a woman's body needed to go back to it's normal state after the childbirth. He had asked Valaena, he questioned if it hurt afterwards. The lady had soothed her King about the body of women, that many changed fast, others could be slower, it all depended on the woman and how their health was given. Robb was more than willing to be patient for his wife to heal before they try again, and knowing his wife it would be when she was ready to become a 'whale' again as she referred to herself during the last few months of her pregnancy.

"He woke before Elaena," she whispered as he yawned and it was then they realized he had fallen asleep while feeding. Giggling softly she detached her son before allowing Robb to take him, moving carefully he settled the babe underneath the covers beside his twin who slept peacefully. He rewrapped his arms around her as she leaned back against him, he smirked while looking at them.

"So little," he spoke as she nodded.

"They didn't feel little," she muttered as he laughed against her head. Giving her a soft kiss to her temple she hummed before sighing. "I am so tired," she whispered as he laughed once more trying to keep quiet.

"Then come back to bed," he urged, wanting her to sleep more. Rhaenyra though just wanted to continue watching her babies, she adored them so much and would hold both close to her until they are grown.

XXXI

Rhaenyra sat in her bed as she practiced her stitching, her infant children laid in their baskets nearby. Baela was tending to everything and drawn a bath for her queen, she had opted for tending to the queen with Sauna running in and out. "If I thought I was lazy beforehand, I was wrong. Right now, I have done nothing but ruin this stitch and sit here," the queen spoke as she flopped the circle down as her friend looked at it.

"You can fix this," Baela smiled as she softly as she sat alongside her, taking the needle. "And you are mothering your children, though many would say that is not a queen's job but a lady or a peasant woman's. But you will prove them wrong and raise loving, loyal and good children," she praised as Rhaenyra smiled softly.

"I was thinking about going out in a few days with the babes, they should be introduced to others," Rhaenyra spoke as Baela beamed.

"A fine choice," she agreed as Sauna came in with towels.

"How about a bath Your Grace?" Sauna smiled as Rhaenyra nodded.

"Yes, please," she carefully stood and with her girls' help disrobed, stepping carefully in she moaned as her muscles loosened in the heat. Baela rubbed her hands in the water before running her fingers through the tendrils of hair as Rhaenyra leaned against the wall of the tub.

"How is motherhood, Your Grace?" Sauna asked as Baela smiled softly.

"The breastfeeding is painful but you actually adjust to where it is no longer painful," she revealed as the two listened.

"Is it hard feeding twins?" Sauna questioned once more as she ran a sponge across her queen's shoulder and arms.

"The first few times you learn but can do it without a problem so long as you have help, like a maid or companion," Rhaenyra spoke as Sauna nodded. "Also when one wakes the other will instantly pop awake as well," she shuddered in fear as Baela giggled.

"Well I at least will be beside you," Baela reassured, she was not only blood to these babes but also could protect them, Robb had been happy to learn his babes settled easily with certain people. Their parents, grandmother, aunt and Baela could soothe them easily, the twins were always guarded by Ser Barristan and Gendry, who Rhaenyra requested be put as a guard when she'd seen his movements with a sword. His permission of course. He had been quite surprised when Robb had asked, both men's job was either to guard the Queen or the babes. Ser Barristan immediately offered, he was more experienced and enjoyed watching the babes. Robb, in secret, preferred the idea of an older knight watching his twins, he trusted the knight more and knew he'd die to protect them like their parents.

"We all will be," Sauna offered as Rhaenyra smiled. Once she finished Rhaenyra stood as Sauna offered her a cloth so she could dry herself while the maids readied her dress. The twins awoke cooing as Baela quickly entertained them while Sauna helped her dress, Ellaria personally helped alter her dresses so that she could nurse her children easier. Shrieks made the young mother look to see her dragons flying round before she requested the girls to help her prepare the children to go outside.

XXXI

**(King's Landing)**

"We've lost the Stark girl? _How_ did we lose the Stark girl?" Tywin asked angrily as Tyrion hid a small grin. The Sansa Stark had disappeared during the battle. They found a few men throats slit and two maids who claimed men broke into the housing section of the castle, their leader demanded answers and when he got them he threw them to his men.

"A small group of northern men broke into the castle. It appears they were sent to retrieve the young lady Sansa," Varys spoke. He was being cautious as the Lannisters, bar Tyrion, were like vipers ready to strike.

"Why was she so little guarded?" he asked angrily.

"Because she was not-"

"So important? How do you think we will get Jaime back?! We have no leverage over the Starks any longer. We started out with three Starks; your son chopped off one head and one took off, now I come back to find out that the only Stark we had left the one meant to marry Joffrey when the battling was over and she has vanished!" Tywin ranted as Cersei pursed her lips.

"I have word that the Targaryen girl birthed her children; a boy and a girl," Petyr Baelish suddenly spoke, it was getting harder and harder to get word from the northern forces. Oberyn's men seemed trained in silencing 'little birds' as Varys noted, so the few things they got they valued to tell the Queen or King.

"What?" Cersei hissed out angrily.

"It would appear that the King in the North has decided to return to the North to deal with the Ironborn raiding their shores," Varys offered quickly as Littlefinger glared.

"So it seems he has lost-"

"He knows we hold nothing of interest anymore. No father, no sisters, even his father's sword is gone," Tyrion spoke as they looked to him, his sister angrily when he cut her off, irritation in all but Varys who thought. "He was never after the throne, nor was his wife from what I've heard."

"How far can a little girl go?" Cersei asked with ease as though asking the weather.

"She has experienced hunters and killers with her, quite a bit as our men haven't found them yet," Tywin growled, he had been rebuffed by Olenna Tyrell who refused to let her son choose. He had been happy to hear Stannis died when he returned to Dragonstone, sustaining a heavy wound that his brother mourned. Renly had fortified Dragonstone, calling all his men and allies to him bar the Stark forces who remained in the riverlands, it is near impossible to invade Dragonstone unless you had a dragon but they did not. "What news of the dragons?" he asked as the men quieted.

"Nothing?" Cersei demanded, angrily. "You men have nothing?" she hissed before her father stopped her.

"Quiet," he ordered as she glared. "I know they're sizes are troubling-"

"Forgive me, My Lord, I implore you, but they're sizes are not as troubling as terrifying from what reports say of merchants who passed through. Many would spy their forms in clouds and hear them from Riverrun to the markets in Stone Hedge," Littlefinger spoke quickly as Tywin sighed, finally hearing something. "The Targaryen girl allows them to hunt for themselves and doesn't seem to stop them," he spoke as the man stopped him.

"Enough," he sighed. "When they leave and their forces slip away we will move in on those parts," he demanded as they looked nervous. "What about the Targaryen girl in the east?"

"Dragons as well, it seems that these two are destined to bring them back," Varys revealed as Cersei sighed. "She's sacked Qarth and did the same to Astapor. She has an army of 8,000 Unsullied," he spoke.

"We need to reign the King in," Tywin ordered sharply as Cersei looked to him.

"He is our King-"

"A poor excuse for one. We're the council and we control the city, we've lost both food sources from the Reach and Riverlands," he growled, Tyrion who had been listening smirked behind his hand. Robb did not have to do anything but sit and watch, the boy is doing fine work. "Lord Baelish, I need you to go East to the Braavosi bank, work out some details," he ordered as the man paused before nodding as Tywin sighed, trying to think.

XXXI

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra laughed as her daughter cooed, she held her while Baela held Eddard. The little boy slept in her arms as Robb watched with a small smile. His little girl held onto her mother's long braid that she had put over her left shoulder, the babe watched everything. Rhaenyra held her child while petting Grey Wind swiftly before regripping her daughter who felt the small nudge to her foot when the direwolf sniffed her as he did the same to Eddard. Baela knew exactly what her queen was doing, she was looking around and prepared in case something came out. The dragons liked doing that, scaring people.

Shrieking cut her thoughts off as Rhaella landed, thudding down more than before. And Rhaenyra knew, she had grown as the dragon towered over her mother, glaring down at her before lowering her growing head as she sniffed the bundle, growling a moment before the small babe turned to her at the sound, slowly turning so the child and dragon were eye-to-eye the female paused as her nose pressed to the child and a purr escaped as she inhaled the child's scent, one of her mother, her eyes that were once slits were now wide and huge as she looked to her mother. Still smelling the child as Rhaenys and Alysanne joined, smelling Eddard as Rhaenyra offered her hand to the dragon as she continued to purr.

Robb watched from the ramparts with his uncles and mother, she stared in shock as the dragons that were now twice the size of horses, inspected the children. The two younger dragons just purred as they smelled Eddard, Baela slowly removed one hand from the babe and softly stroked Alysanne who continued her purring as settled herself down in front of Baela and ended her inspection before lowering her head. Rhaenys turned to her mother as Rhaella retracted and smelled Eddard's air, satisfied she pushed off, flying away to hunt. Rhaenyra breathed relief happy that the girls accepted the babes as Rhaenys continued purring as she smelled Elaena.

"Have you and Robb talked about leaving?" Baela asked as she shifted Eddard differently. They walked back through the army as men spotted their new prince and princess and cooed at them, it was quite odd for the girls who realized many of these men had children of their own and no doubt knew how to entertain. Greatjon was the worse, he beamed and boomed around them as Elaena stared wide-eyed at the large man as Eddard looked all around, but neither whined when he held them, Smalljon was more gentler and calmer despite being bigger than his father. Ser Barristan had been teaching Gendry what was best for guarding and how to handle situations, the boy learned quickly. He told the old knight the dragons still terrified him, Ser Barristan told him he'd be an idiot to not be terrified of them. They terrified everyone.

"No, he wants the twins two be a bit older before we march off," Rhaenyra told as Baela nodded.

"Actually the King decided half the army would march further north, he and you will remain here until you are to leave," Greatjon revealed as he played with Elaena's hands. Rhaenyra was curious before realizing she'd been focusing on the babies more. "But all our destination is the same. Winterfell," he nodded as he gave her a strong hug before giving her, her baby back. He ushered his son off with him when a call for a meeting has been called.

"Is it true all the houses have been recalled to Winterfell?" Gendry asked as they walked through the camp outside.

"Yes, Robb told Bran to call everyone to protect them from the Ironborn," Rhaenyra told as Arya joined them.

"Winterfell cannot hold that many people," she argued.

"All the highborn will be within the castle while the rest fill out Winter Town," Rhaenyra revealed as Arya almost fought. "And you must factor in the loss of armies and highborn who are with us, you know our castle will fit everyone," she smirked.

"Let us return inside, avoid the little ones getting cold," Ser Barristan advised as they nodded and retreated before Rhaenyra thought of something. She hoped Sansa would be alright and make it alright.

XXXI

Over the next few weeks they adjusted the babies, by their month old mark Robb decided they were to march home.

"Do you think they will be okay?" she asked as she held Eddard in the tub with her, he was unbothered by the slight heat, she had made Robb put his hand in before allowing the baby to be put in. He rubbed her shoulder while she held the babe to her chest.

"Yes, they're strong," he grinned as she smiled. She sighed softly while leaning back, rubbing his back. "I'll need you to ride in the carriage with my mother and sister, for all your safety," he frowned as she looked up before nodding.

"Alright," she smiled making him laugh. "What?" Rhaenyra looked back at him.

"You agreed so easily," he didn't believe it.

"Not hard as I'm still a bit sore for a horse ride so the carriage sounds better," she smiled as he sighed.

"Should I call the maester?" he worried as she shook her head. "Love-"

"I'm fine," she insisted offering their son to him as he silenced himself before wrapping his son up. "I gave birth to twins Robb, I am going to be sore as they've all said. I will be fine, it's becoming dull soon, Ellaria told me that means we will be able to spend some time alone," she smiled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't change the subject," he ordered as she kissed him and stood making him look down before rejoining her gaze.

"I am not, I told you I felt pain but not as after when I gave birth," she smiled as he sighed while she approached, giving him another kiss.

"We leave tomorrow," he spoke as he kissed her. "Go, you've been stuck with them since their birth," he joked as she grinned. She had dressed in a simple dress and donned her cloak. She walked out as Ser Barristan perked up.

"Please Ser Barristan, I'll be fine. I'll be with Grey Wind," the direwolf approached as he looked to the smiling knight.

"Of course Your Grace, please be safe," he felt uncomfortable but knew the girl would be safe under the wolf and dragons who've been flying closer. Rhaenyra walked down as she took a walk alongside the wolf and river. Grey Wind nudged her hand a few times and huffed, he had an odd feeling from his mistress.

"It's alright boy," Rhaenyra reassured the direwolf who growled and danced around her. She continued walking as the singing of her dragons distracted her. She saw Rhaella laying there, she was crooning as her sisters flew around.

"Rhaella," she called out as the dragon turned to her, purring as she stretched out her neck. Rhaenyra came right up and started to run her hands down the scaly beck as she growled mixed purred, frills and scales moving as she pet and felt her dragon. As she ran a hand down the side of her neck the dragon chittered before moving to sit like a bird resting on their feet. When Rhaenyra backed up to see how she shifted she noticed how Rhaella's shoulder was on top of her foot. The dragon stared at her with her glowing eyes, a soft purr echoing out of her before a snarl broke her day dream. She turned to see him growling as Rhaella huffed at him, irritated it seemed. "Goodnight girl," she bid as she gave a final pet before joining Grey Wind in returning to the castle. "God boy," she praised making him wag his tail before she entered her chambers to see her husband soothing a fussy baby.

"He's hungry," Robb smirked as she chuckled and took him to feed. Softly undoing her strings she helped her son latch on as Robb watched, fascinated by the prospect of his wife and son bonding. He palmed his son's head softly while the baby held his mother's fingers, he eyed his mother before his gaze would flicker to his father before they'd flutter close content. Elaena whined softly as Robb turned and instantly picked her up as she settled, breathing softly as he chuckled. "My sweet girl," he whispered.

"Such beautiful babes," Rhaenyra whispered as she sat on the bed, keeping Eddard nestled to her breast.

"They are," he agreed. "They will be strong on the journey home," he reassured as she agreed. He pressed another kiss as she laid their son down before taking their daughter, Robb softly soothed his son as he fussed about being laid down. "Are you worried about the line of succession?" he asked as she frowned.

"No, it is however you set it," she was confused. Robb had decided something rather… bold to his wife.

"Your family tried this once and it did not work out well," he commented.

"My ancestor had, had children by two wives. The second was pushing for her son her be king not her step-daughter. But as these are both your children, it should not matter," Rhaenyra spoke knowing what he was worrying about. Everywhere only male could rule, but he didn't want that as it was destroying their lands.

"Tomorrow we ride home, there we will crown our daughter; Princess Elaena Stark, future Queen in the North and Riverlands," he spoke as Rhaenya smiled when he took her, holding her carefully as she looked around, wide-eyed.

"Quite possibly a future dragonrider if my blood passed into her," Rhaenyra grinned softly while Robb smiled.

"It did, they are your children," he reassured as she chuckled.

"Oh I know they're my children," she scoffed, making him laugh as he laid his daughter beside her twin.

XXXI

**(Daenerys)**

Daenerys was beaming as she read her letter, Missandei was curious as she approached cautiously. "Your Grace?" she questioned.

"It's from my sister," she smiled, instantly offering the parchment to her handmaiden. The young woman was surprised she was offered to read it before smiling at seeing the beautiful language.

"Such beautiful handwriting, and elegant wording," she praised as she read. "She has had twins," she spoke in awe.

"Yes," Daenerys beamed, absolutely ecstatic about being an aunt. "A boy and a girl," she pet her dragons who appraoched her from the curiosity.

"She has named her daughter reigning Princess?" Missandei asked in question, not understand.

"In Westeros; the male heirs, first born sons or other sons, will become the Lords before any girls. Like my family for instance," she encouraged Missandei to sit for the explanation. "We reigned as Kings and Queens of the West for 300 years, if my brother Viserys had lived he would be next in line for the throne, he is my elder brother. But as she is my elder sister and no male living relatives she would be first in line, she not only passed it up but is also a queen in her own right. So the Iron Throne is mine," she explained. "The only kingdom that is not like that is Dorne, where the ruler is the eldest child, whether boy or girl. I believe my sister has taken up on that offer," Daenerys informed the girl who nodded and made sure to remember. "She has dragons of her own, bigger than mine. Rhaella, Rhaenys and Alysanne," she spoke with fondness as she stared at her dragons, they were bigger than goats now.

"I hope to meet her Your Grace," Missandei smiled as her queen agreed before Grey Worm entered.

"We have found a way in Your Grace," he spoke as she grinned.

"Wonderful," she spoke before joining the men in planning the attack.

XXXI

**(Riverrun)**

Rhaenyra stared at her dragons during the night. Rhaella has been looking at her for a few hours before taking flight. She knew the girls would grow as they traveled back. She could not wait to see the boys' looks when they see the dragons once more. They were so little back then, so young but now they were large, large in size but attitude and appetite. Robb claimed it would not matter as they North held enough prey for them to hunt and grow, he also knew they preferred the cold against the humidity and heat.

"You are obsessing about them again," Robb spoke tiredly as he pressed a kiss to her temple, arms encircling her waist. "Your dreams are just dreams, Love," he reassured as she huffed.

"They have become more incessant," she spoke softly, both trying to prevent from waking the twins. They're sleeping as become off, one would sleep the other would wake and scream, effectively waking the other.

"Come sleep, my sweet wife," Robb pulled her as Grey Wind came to her licking her hand as she passed by him. He came and sat at the crib holding the babies as the pair laid down, Robb threw an arm over his wife so they could sleep. She turned and snuggled into him as he quickly dove off, the young queen though, her dreams were filled with fire and dragons destroying everything, of King's Landing burning. She only hoped it will never come to that, not when she had two little one's to care for. She groaned softly as she dreamed of a black dragon destroying a castle she remembered, but then she thought of the wall being burned by a blue dragon. Rhaenyra awoke once more with it still dark out but was no longer facing Robb and seemed to have moved away from him, sighing she rolled over before feeling wetness under her hand, eyes shooting up she saw Robb's throat slit and a man hovering over her as she screamed.

"Ah!" A shriek left the queen's throat a man was actually hovering over her when her eyes opened, Robb moved beside her grabbing his sword as Grey Wind attacked, viciously tearing the man's throat open as Robb pulled her away. Both went to their children who remained perfectly unharmed albit cranky from the screams and snarls going on as they took them from the bloody mess. The guards ran in alarmed a man had snuck past them as Grey Wind silenced him with a final twist of his head. The giant wolf turned and looked at Robb who sighed and shushed his daughter while Rhaenyra cuddled her son as others ran in, Ser Barristan, Catelyn, the maids, and Arya stood with alarm at the bloody room.

"What happened?" Arya demanded as she came closer.

"An assassin tried to kill us," Robb growled as he kissed his daughter's forehead, her wails broke the hearts of many as she continued while Eddard hiccuped, being soothed faster than his twin.

"Come, let's move you tow another room so you can get the proper sleep," Catelyn ordered wanting her son and daughter-in-law to sleep. "I can care for the twins, I have their spare cribs in my chambers," she spoke as Rhaenyra nodded. Arya claimed she wished to sleep in her mother's chambers with the babies. As they were moved Edmure got his people to work as the couple settled in their temporary bed.

"The Lannisters will never stop," Rhaenyra sighed softly, exhausted.

"We will stop them once we take care of the Ironborn," he swore as she smiled softly. He kissed her cheek as he pulled her to lay down. "Go to sleep, Love," he urged, knowing it might be harder with the attack. But he didn't see her dream, her nightmare of Robb being killed terrified her.

"I love you Robb," she whispered as he smiled.

"And I love you Rhaenyra, my Dragon Queen," he grinned as she chuckled.

"Quiet my Young Wolf," she spoke hotly against him as he growled. "Goodnight," before she snuggled into his chest. Inhaling his scent as Robb cuddled her, happy that she was okay.

XXXI

**End of chapter! I hope it was good! Please leave reviews, I want to hear what you think!**

**10868letsgo**:_ My favorite pairing types!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:**_ Great, please enjoy!_

**RHatch89:**_ Glad you liked it!_

**NicoleR85:** _I'm happy you enjoyed Arya, I think she'll enjoy the role of Princess except having to dress and act like it._

**UnknownReaderHasJoined:**_ I hope everyone enjoys the Frey outcome. Oh, that was a great scene of Daenerys and like Ser Jorah said when she proves strength, she'll have a true khalasar! And yes she cares for Rhae very much._

**ej101:**_ Yeah, I decided to yank Sansa out and completely screw King's Landing out of any hostages. And her saviors are northern men sent by her dragon queen. Now that baby Starks are here, they will be more interesting._

**hateme101:**_ Glad your enjoying it~_

**pfcvillanueva:** _Happy I brought up pleasant memories? I personally think all childbirths should be celebrated, especially back then. And I hope you enjoy what I have planned!_

**Jason Kreuger Myers:**_ She and Robb rule as equals, not him over her. She's just pissed that her firstborn son was sacrificed in the mix. But she's already coming to terms that her mother-in-law isn't the enemy in that. But it's also the same for Rickon's marriage to Shireen that Catelyn's upset with too._

**LunaDoesArt:**_ Hey school is important (my mom used to take my laptop when I didn't do homework). Sad to say I've had they're names for quite the while XP_

**recey2010:** _Glad your enjoying it~_

**Nky (Guest):** _Here's the next chapter! I'm going as fast as I can~_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	33. XXXII

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXXII

Rhaenyra sighed softly as she sat in the carriage with Catelyn, Arya, Valaena and Lynara. The women were making Arya do her stitching along with Rhaenyra who stuck her fingers multiple times. Her babies were held by Valaena and Lynara, Baela and Sauna opted to ride out around the carriage with the guards. Ser Barristan had assumed his queen would fight the carriage himself but had been pleasantly surprised at her offer. The dragons have clung to the area that the carriage traveled in, Rhaella didn't seem to like not seeing her mother in plain view. Robb had noted as she'd fly near him but would shriek before returning to fly over her mother, Rhaenys and Alysanne flew down the line of their army. Grey Wind lead them all, he was following Rhaenys who flew above him, Robb spotted him looking up every now and then. Oberyn traveled with his people surrounding Jaime's 'cage' that they created so they could travel with him, they left all their remaining prisoners with Edmure's forces at Riverrun.

"The dragons seem to know something," Rickard Karstark spoke softly, he'd been watching the large creatures curiously.

"They always seem to know something," Robb muttered as Rhaella shrieked. "How are your men handling them?" he wondered.

"Surprisingly good. They accept them, the dragons mean no harm to the men, they know this. Besides, they are still beautiful creatures," he regarded as Robb smirked.

"I only fear when those dragons are unleashed upon an army," he frowned suddenly in thought, having heard from the stories about Aegon's dragons but he also knew many regarded them with caution and distrust. The lords close to his wife and her dragons though knew the animals well, the Greatjon could be around them with his booming voice and they wouldn't hiss or snarl such as Rodrik who had been in Winterfell for some time.

"Your Grace, the dragons were expected to join the war. Once they reached the queen's fulfillment, but for now they're still young," he smiled as Robb kept his eyes on Rhaenys who flew around.

"I was told dragons grow throughout their entire life," Robb spoke worried as Rickard looked to him.

"Then by the time they reach old age?" he questioned.

"If they survive that long, they'll be a big as Balerion, maybe smaller since they're girls," he reasoned, female animals were smaller than males.

"If the queen were to find other eggs. Would she hatch them as well?" his kin asked as Robb paused. Never having thought of it himself.

"I don't know," he revealed as the lord nodded. "Would you be against it if she did?" the King asked as the man paused in thought.

"I do not know how I would handle that," Rickard spoke thinking. "I would worry about controlling them. But I would not be against the queen bringing them back," he spoke as Robb decided he would tell the man.

"Her twin as it happens seems to have hatched three of her own dragons when she put her husband's body on the pyre, she burned the witch that killed him in their funeral right before walking into the fire. And like her twin she came out unharmed, carrying three dragons, so it would appear that they are to bring them back," he spoke as Rickard looked to him shocked. "Daenerys assumes they are boys; Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion," Robb confided in his lord as the man listened.

"So they could just as easily bring them back, should the dragons meet. And her sister?" the man questioned.

"Is staying within the east until she is strong enough," he spoke as the man breathed sharply.

"Is she vying for the throne?" he asked.

"It would appear so. But she is staying within Essos for now, I assume until her own dragons grow," he spoke as the lord hummed in interest.

"I can only hope that she does not fight her sister for the North's freedom," he hoped as Robb tensed.

"I hope not as well," the King spoke as they continued with the golden dragon leading above the direwolf.

XXXII

Ser Davos had told him that Renly didn't want to risk the twins and told him to just go ahead and head back to Winterfell so they could be safe. Renly would rather risk traveling to the North himself than harm the two infants, they had gotten off the Kingsroad when they passed the bridge. It had been nightfall when they made camp, Rhaenyra sat in her tent, nursing her children before Robb reentered, he had been discussing with his men on what to do.

"So how is everything?" Rhaenyra asked. Her husband had shed his outfit before sighing.

"There are a number of Ironborn nearby, we were discussing if it was worth our time," Rhaenyra frowned at his look.

"You think so," she pointed out as he almost denied before looking at her as she raised her eyebrows, burping their daughter who cooed when she finished.

"You know I don't think I will be able to get anything around you," he joked as she grinned.

"The same for you My Love," she pressed a kiss to his cheek as he took their daughter so she could stand. "So?" she inquired. "I know your men would prefer I am not on the council now that I've had your 'heirs,'" she grinned as he chuckled at her usage. "It does not bother me Robb. I am to mother our children. But I am still your wife and queen, I can still be your council too," she smirked as he sighed.

"I think we should go after them," he nodded. "They could pose a problem or deliver information to whoever is running the invasion," he growled as Rhaenyra frowned.

"Theon said Balon had four children; three out of four were boys and two are dead while we have one but-"

"-the girl is still alive," Robb realized. "Could it be his sister?" he asked as Rhaenyra thought.

"If Balon thought all his heirs were dead or couldn't be returned to him, same as all men who do not wish to create another alliance or raise more children," Rhaenyra surmised as Robb thought. He smirked before approaching his beautiful wife who was dressed in a simple slip of thin material. Because of how reluctant she had been to just sit around like most queens she regained her small figure but her breasts and hips were a bit bigger, not that it bothered Robb. Giving her a strong kiss he pressed a few more to the side of her face bringing a giggle from her as he gave one final to her lips.

"Thank you," he murmured before grabbing his cloak and running back off as she shrugged to Grey Wind who reentered and looked back where Robb had disappeared. She slid into bed before allowing Grey Wind to take up Robb's spot, smiling softly she stroked his face before lying down as he did the same, laying his head across her hip to watch the doorway of the tent while she slept. Softly dozing, she slept through Robb's return and his dismissal of Grey Wind, who just slipped down to lay around the crib of the twins. Robb had stripped and laid behind his wife as she grabbed onto his hands, he buried his head against her back as they slept. Dreaming of Winterfell and their family.

XXXII

**(Sansa)**

They had been traveling at a steady pace and they were always making sure Sansa was not only comfortable but well fed, they hunted for her daily. When she'd need to wash her face or something one would accompany her to a stream but kept his back to her for her privacy and protection. She could not tell what town they were from but knew it was deep in northern snow as they wore leather and were thick in figure. They would talk with her and kept her completely updated on what was going on, from the rumors one heard when he was retrieving some things for them was that the northern queen gave birth. Sansa was happy to hear and eager to hear about her niece or nephew, she learned they were on the move back to Winterfell because of the Ironborn invasion. She hoped they made it back in time for them to stop the attacks on their people.

"Princess?" one asked softly, he was fair skinned and brunette hair. He was a strong reminder of the Hound with his size, but he was actually very nice, he was the main talk, always talking about his younger siblings, he was their older half brother but his mother died before his parents married. It made him the eldest son but his father's eldest bastard son, but he didn't mind, it meant he could protect his younger siblings, not be the lord-to-be. She would laugh and smile at their jokes or crude behavior, it was refreshing, like being with Theon once again, her ward brother she missed dearly. But they were all mysterious to her, though she felt no fear in her from them like she had with Joffrey. She just hoped to make it to her family.

XXXII

**(Rhaenyra)**

The young queen sat as she watched Robb pack up, his council agreed, the Ironborn should be wiped out. Theon agreed and even help with the planning with Torrhen Karstark and Oberyn. He pressed a final kiss to their daughter who smiled at him before giving his wife a heated kiss.

"Come back to me," Rhaenyra demanded as he smirked.

"Deal. You all keep moving, we'll meet up with you. Dragons are not hard to miss," she laughed at that.

"No they are not," she smiled softly. "Please stay safe," she prayed as he nodded. "When we finally go we can stay there," she smirked as he agreed. Soon he left, and she watched him leave, Grey Wind at his side as Rhaella nudged her shoulder in comfort. "I'm alright girl," she smiled, petting the dragon's nose as she flew off to hunt while the Gendry frowned softly.

"I am sure he will be alright, Your Grace," he tried to offer but Rhaenyra chuckled a bit.

"It is alright Gendry. I never know if my husband will return from battle. I just pray he does," she smiled to him before urging him to follow her. "Come on, let's go see the others and talk with them for a bit," she offered as he nodded. They spent the day with Catelyn and Arya, who cared for the twins, Arya finally convinced her mother to let her take a break from her stitching so she could play with the babies. It was the only way to get out of it, it appears. Catelyn sighed softly as she was finally heading home, she'd be able to see her boys and be there to raise her grandchildren.

"I never found out, did my husband's bones make it back to Winterfell?" Catelyn questioned as Ellaria who was holding baby Elaena smiled.

"Oberyn made sure that his men helped accompany them. A Lady of a northern family almost stopped them, some widow in Borrowton, had it not been the threat of dragonfire if the former Lord's bones were not returned, was the only way they passed through," she told as Catelyn looked horrified.

"Why would you threaten that?" she asked terrified.

"Because the woman was a scorned one, who's husband's bones had not been returned during war. And for that petty reason she would deny her former lord's bones to rest beside his family in their own? No, you never treat a higher lord's remains like that, you ensure they make it home. I believe your son and daughter in law will teach the North who don't believe that," she shrugged as Catelyn looked to Rhaenyra who was smiling and talking with a soldier that was swaying with Eddard, the queen let few hold her children, but those who did were of deep northern blood.

"My son will never do that," she denied. "Nor would he allow it," she spoke firmly.

"But it is not just him as ruler," Ellaria spoke softly. "I have asked your son how he rules and he told me, 'we rule as equal, no one but our gods are higher than us.' So she does make the choice too," Ellaria offered Elaena to her grandmother before standing. "May I grab you some food?" she asked about to grab some food for herself.

"A little please. I'm not that hungry yet," she smiled to the beaming baby who held her nose for the moment. "That is my nose," she made the baby giggle when she bit her fingers a little. "There is yours," Catelyn poked her granddaughter in the nose making her squeal as Ser Barristan smiled, taking a small peek to see Rhaenyra and her guard. "Do you like Gendry?" she asked as he turned to her, shocked she had seen him watching.

"I believe I do My Lady. He's a good boy, a strong one," he nodded as he thought. "I believe he can protect the queen and they get along well," he claimed as Catelyn hummed in interest. She slowly lowered her granddaughter into her crib as she played with her blanket.

XXXII

It was the next day when the remaining party of the army marched on Rhaenyra started to slowly wish she rode outside but she agreed to remain inside the carriage for the duration and now she regretted it. Corlys had been led by Ser Barristan, she refused to allow others to ride her or hook her up to something. The continuation of their journey remained uninteresting for the next few days as Arya snoozed next to the young mother who tried another stitching, she slowly smiled as seeing her progress. She'd have to endure the 'I told you so' from Baela who told her she'd get the hang of it by staying in the carriage. Catelyn would appraise it softly with a pleased smile, her stitch was of dragon eggs, with her saying 'Fire and Blood.' When Rhaenyra decided to doze off during the week she was in the carriage she awoke to screams and yells from outside as the women tensed and coiled around Arya and the babies. Rhaenyra got out before closing the carriage and locked it to ensure they were protected, many have fled to attack those who were attacking the front of the train.

"Your Grace!" Ser Barristan's voice was faint but she heard it before yelping as a man grabbed her from behind.

"Ohh look here. The Targaryen whore, you're a pretty one," a voice came into her ears as she was pinned to a man's chest. "I think you'll be the prize, Yara will be pleased," but he was cut off when a man ripped them apart, it was Jaime who produced a sword and protected Rhaenyra who had fallen and when she attempted to stand another held her making her cry out in alarm as he roughly grabbed her body. A shriek came from the enraged Rhaella who shoved her giant head in between her mother and the second man before lighting him on fire with no warning as her sisters joined in the fray once more, burning the Ironborn who attacked, Jaime quickly took the distraction to kill the other man. The dragons must not have been a thought because they started fleeing and screaming in fear as the dragons hunted them down. Blue, golden and red flames intermixed as the dragons scorched the men and feasted on the corpses as Gendry worryingly helped his stunned queen who shakily stood as blood dripped from her temple.

"Your hurt," Ser Barristan realized as another guard applied a compress to her head to help with the wound. Jaime quickly held his hands up and dropped the sword as he was restrained, though those who witnessed what he did, it wasn't so rough. They guided him back to his 'cell,' a healer was sent to look after him when he received a cut from the man's knife.

"I'm fine… what happened?" she swallowed before holding the cloth herself with a thankful smile to the man who returned to soothe the carriage passengers. Catelyn worryingly left, leaving her daughter and grandchildren in the maids' care.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked as Ser Barristan confirmed her question.

"Yes My Lady. They must've thought we were a simple traveling party," he assumed as she scoffed.

"Ironborn?" she asked as he nodded before she spotted the dragons eating the corpses. "Any… survivors?" she questioned slowly as he shook his head negatively.

"A man mentioned 'Yara' when he restrained my arms," Rhaenyra revealed as she continued to try and stop the bleeding.

"We should make camp here," Ser Barristan suggested. "They won't be back and if they do the King would have made it first, but I do not think they were prepared for three dragons as many tried fleeing but," he trailed off as his gaze went to the now fighting dragons who snatched each other's prey.

"Yara is Theon's sister," Baela told them, wiping her sword off. "Told me when he was first with the Stark family," she finished as she looked to see her father being cared for. "And besides Theon, she is Balon's only surviving child," she finished as Sauna returned with the maester who quickly started on the wound on his queen's head. Rhaella's appetite seemed to have been appeased and now she was inspecting her mother herself as Maester Lyon moved his hands away as the female inhaled her wound before leaving it as she nudged her mother's hand. As Rhaenyra pet her dragon she watched the other two finish before looking to her and flying off in different directions with angry shrieks.

"So she's the one who decided this invasion," Rhaenyra spoke softly as horses could be heard as a guard shouted something in Dornish before repeating in common.

"The King! The King has met up with us!" he called out as Rhaenyra sighed in relief.

"I'm fine. Please go make sure Jaime is alright," she requested as Catelyn frowned.

"Jaime?" she questioned.

"He saved her. An Ironborn unlocked his cage thinking he was a different prisoner before being killed, Jaime must've gotten out before going to help the queen when he saw her being attacked," Ser Barristan spoke as the woman breathed sharply.

"He was given the chance to leave and he stayed?" she questioned. It was the same for Tyrion, he had the chance to flee when she took as prisoner but he stayed and protected her.

"Rhae?!" Robb's voice came through as Grey Wind came into view. He was bloody but raced right up to her as Rhaella also sniffed him, the wolf and dragon continued to examine each other as Robb appeared and frantically knelt to examine his wife who looked tired and a bit worn. "What happened?" he asked the guards as he looked to the growing bruise that was forming at the cut.

"Ironborn, attacked the moving train, didn't seem to realize it was us. The dragons made many flee, though I suspect that none made it to their safety," Ser Barristan spoke as Robb realized that what the two smaller dragons had been eating when he arrived were in fact the remains of the attackers. "One spoke the name Yara, I assume he meant Yara Greyjoy, the only daughter of Balon Greyjoy," with that his king nodded.

"A prisoner told us when we questioned him," Robb spoke as they nodded. "Alright, can the men make it?" Robb asked as Ser Barristan frowned before nodding. "I would prefer us to put some distance between here and our next site to set up camp," he ordered as Rhaella nudged her mother's shoulder.

"_Jikagon_," the simple demand was enough for Rhaella to fly off as her wings beat the air against many before rejoining her sisters who hunted through the forests, surveying to ensure no more Ironborn were left.

"Alright men," Rickard called out as the lords helped reform the line.

"Come on," Robb helped his wife as she slowly walked to the carriage that Catelyn was waiting at. "Are you alright?" Robb asked worried.

"Yes, my head just hurts," she laughed softly while putting her hair behind her ear. "It was stupid I wasn't careful," she closed her eyes irritated at not defending herself.

"You were used to the dragons protecting you. You lowered your defenses," Robb spoke out as he studied her form. "I also heard Jaime aided in saving you," he frowned in thought as Rhaenyra shrugged.

"I don't know Robb," she spoke softly before giving him a soft kiss. "I'm glad your back and hopefully unharmed," she frowned as he grinned.

"I'm alright, Love," he gave her another kiss before ushering her in after his mother had already gone in. Catelyn worrying felt her forehead as Rhaenyra leaned again the bench with a tired sigh.

"Are you alright?" Catelyn asked worried as the women shifted the babies around while Arya watched her sister-in-law.

"Yes I am fine," Rhaenyra spoke softly as she sat up a bit when the carriage moved.

"Why are we moving, shouldn't we stay?" Arya asked as the queen shook her head.

"Robb did not want to stay there, so we are moving on," Rhaenyra spoke softly as she smiled at her children, her daughter who gave her a big gummy smile. They traveled for another few hours before Robb decided was enough and sent sentries. Her tent was put up quickly as she bonded with her dragons, mostly holding and stroking Rhaella's face. Robb found her like that and worried for her very much, he knew she had an attachment to the dragons like he did Grey Wind but it was starting to become unnerving with how she'd stare at her largest dragon.

"Rhae," he called out softly as his wife turned, tired eyes on him. "You must come to rest," he requested, knowing she needed it. Having cared for the twins all week with just their help and his family but he knew she needed his help. He approached them with no fear as the girls purred and nudged him as well, he softly pet Alysanne as Rhaella continued to croon and chitter to her mother.

"I will, I was just thanking my girls, and wishing them a good night," she hoped as Robb smiled petting Rhaenys as well as Grey Wind sniffed their noses as they crooned to him.

"Come," he implored as she nodded with a small smile, giving the three a final pet, she left as Rhaella huffed nudging Robb as he laughed softly. Ever so carefully, he slowly lowered his hand to her beautiful red scales, he touched her nose as she closed her orange-red eyes in content. Robb gave her a few good pats before wishing them a good night as well before following his queen as she slowly made her way with the direwolf. Together they rejoined Ser Barristan who had waited at a distance for the dragons' sake, they'd been rather touchy as of late. He accompanied the King and Queen until their tent where Dornish relieved him, he bid both goodnight and left quickly soon after.

Inside they readied for bed as Robb helped her disrobe, their twins lay peaceful in their crib. He slowly kissed her shoulders as he slid the cloth off her, she stood still, either for him or her, she was not sure. His fingers slowly went down her bare arms as he pushed her dress off. "Are you well My Love?" he asked wanting to be sure as she turned her head sideways.

"Yes, Your Grace," she smiled. Eyes falling shut as he moaned softly, he continued to kiss her skin before turning her and giving her a deep kiss as she returned it removing her dress fully as he admired her change. He was careful around her breasts as she was tender but he enjoyed the full flesh, hands softly groping his hips and thighs before rubbing against her with the softest of touches as she whimpered, wanting him to fuck her. "Robb," she whined as he smirked.

"Ah uh, you My Queen are to take it easy, you have had babies," he reminded as she chuckled.

"Believe me, I know," she agreed before kissing him harshly as he lowered her to the bed and was slow about touching her, making her whine to prevent waking the twins as he slowly brought her to pleasure.

XXXII

Back on the road they kept a certain pace and they were more on alert. And more determined to get back. Rhaenyra though became unhappy in the carriage, she begged her husband who was not happy about her request. But he also knew that she would get around it, he relented, but she was only to travel beside Ser Barristan, the queen all too happily agreed. Since she got out she was fine to remain beside her guard. Gendry rode closer to the carriage, occasionally talking with Arya through the windows, Rhaenyra noticed her dragons flying faster and more energetic as she resumed her march beside the man who was a close friend now. They would talk and discuss things while marching, Ser Barristan told her everything he remembered about life as Kingsguard to her father and grandfather. And slowly but surely he also started to talk about her brother, Rhaegary, they would travel not close enough for others to hear their conversations but close enough that it would ease the others. Many thought that the queen should remain inside the carriage for her protection, but she was safe beside her guard and the dragons flying above them.

"Ser Barristan?" she questioned as he hummed at her while she watched her dragons. "I have noticed… my need to be closer to the dragons, but I had a strange dream just the other night. It was the middle of a battle, a dragon lands behind me… and I climb on, and flew off," Rhaenyra spoke as the knight listened.

"Your Grace, your family has been recorded as to have multiple dragon dreams that could be a number of things, though I do assume your dream we are talking about, it is possible you will ride one of your dragons," he surmised as she chuckled.

"Gods, that terrifies me," she surprised him as he looked to her. "Raising them is one thing, I treated them like I did Grey Wind. But riding them? That is a completely different thing," she frowned.

"But Your Grace, how did you expect them to fight? They would need a guiding hand," Ser Barristan reminded as she sighed softly, shifting her reins differently.

"You're right," she smiled softly, a week ago I-um," she trailed off looking at Rhaella who shrieked softly. Flying low above the army as many marveled in her coloring, Alysanne remained above them and near the back as she would fly off for the moment before returning. "The night Grey Wind accompanied me out before we left Riverrun, I found Rhaella just resting near the banks, I assumed she would be with her sisters who were flying and hunting nearby but she wasn't. I think I am starting to understand my reasoning to be near her and her to me a lot more," she spoke as Ser Barristan smiled.

"Just give a bit more time Your Grace, and soon dragons will fill the skies once again," with that they marched off together as Robb was calling to make camp. They would reach Winterfell within a fortnight, to Rhaenyra's immense pleasure and Catelyn's as well. Their host could not wait to see how Winterfell was accommodating for most of the families who now reside in the heart of the North. The Dreadfort remained within their home and the Borrowton as well, their lady refused to go.

XXXII

**(Daenerys)**

Daenerys watched as her men marched through after defeating Yunkai, she stood atop the rocks with Ser Jorah, Missandei and Grey Worm, her dragons settled in front of her chittering and purring as Drogon looked back to her. He reached her knees, and would grow quicker, her sister warned her of moments that her dragons grew randomly and Daenerys made sure to watch their growth, but she was told of a rage that ran through them all when they grew.

"Maybe they did not want to be conquered," Daenerys worried before Missandei shook her head the Unsullied and remaining Dothraki surrounded them.

"You didn't conquer them. You liberated them," Ser Jorah spoke as she looked down.

"People learn to love their chains," she countered as he sighed before a crowd of people poured out, wearing their collars as Daenerys watches them, Missandei spoke up when the Unsullied .

"_Bisa iksis Daenērys Targārien, se Jelmāzmo, se Dorzalty, iā dāria hen Vesteros, Muña Zaldrīzoti. Issa naejot zirȳla ao enkagon aōha dāez,_" **(This is Daenerys Targaryen, the Stormborn, the Unburnt, a Queen of Westeros, Mother of Dragons. It is to her you owe your freedom)** Daenerys stopped Missandei in her speech.

"No" she didn't want anyone to owe her anything. They had free will of their own.

"_Gaomā daor enkagon nyke aōha dāez. Nyke daor tepagon ziry naejot ao. Aōha dāez iksis daor ñuhon naejot tepagon. Ziry sytilībagon naejot ao Se ao mērī. Lo jaelā ziry arlī, istia gūrogon ziry syt aōla. Mirre se tolvie mēre hen ao,_" **(You do not owe me your freedom. I cannot give it to you. Your freedom is not mine to give. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want it back, you must take it for yourselves. Each and every one of you)** Daenerys spoke as they all stared at her in shock and awe. A man who seemed to be holding his child, his daughter reached out as he cried out.

"Mhysa!" his daughter and soon the crowd started to follow and when they approached the Unsullied tensed and stood at the ready confusing them.

"What does it mean?" Daenerys asked Missandei who paused.

"It means 'Mother,' it is old Ghiscari, Khalessi," she answered.

"It's alright," she soothed. "They won't hurt me," she knew she could trust them, Missandei smiled as Ser Jorah helped her down. When she knelt beside her dragons Drogon perked up. "_Sōvegon_," she whispered urging them to fly off, as soon as they did she started to descend. "_Ivestragī nyke rēbagon_," **(Let me pass)** she ordered as they separated. As she entered the crowd, they quickly surrounded her as her leaders worried before seeing her raised above the crowd as two men balanced her on their shoulders so everyone could see and touch her. She smiled as she looked to everyone, urging them to take her hands if they wished, she was quickly distracted by her dragons' wings beating against her softly. The chants of 'Mhysa' and shrieks of the dragons merged within her ears as she truly felt like a queen.

XXXII

**End of chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review! I love hearing your thoughts~**

**LunaDoesArt: **_Well I wish you luck on everything!_

**Svenion: **_Sorry part of a sentence got cut when I was typing this out from my notebook. That was a dream she had or nightmare, really. Then she actually woke up and a man was really hovering over her ready to kill her first, but Robb had woken up because of Grey Wind. I fixed it when I read your review, sorry for that._

**NicoleR85: **_Glad! Hope you enjoy this!_

**RHatch89: **_XD_

**UnknownReaderHasJoined: **_Oh believe me that practically made me cry! I wasn't even thinking about killing them yet. I think I cried more for the animals than some of the humans beside Robb and Theon (he changed in the end~) And as I've probably said a few times, I do have something planned for the dragons and two people who know the Targaryen family well. But I do love your idea! They'd be tiny on those fully grown dragons if they rode them -.-' And yeah Rhaella would not only be bigger than him but 'bitchier' as my friend called her when she read this, and like I've said, I've hated Mad Dany, so I actually might not do it. But I hope you enjoy what I put up._

**Mnk (Guest):**_ I'm getting these out as fast as I can! Please enjoy~_

**recey2010: **_Believe me I'd break my heart in killing Robb, T.T_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	34. XXXIII

**_DISCLAIMER_: chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XXXIII

Rhaenyra sighed in relief as she sat at a riverbank, she took a small break from the army who had settled up for a small lunch/scout update, many were surprised by the time they were making. Her dragons laid around her as she sat against Rhaella's neck, Rhaenys and Alysanne kept their heads closer to each other, sleeping. Ellaria quickly joined as she held Elaena in her arms. "Does she wish to be fed?" the young mother asked about to start unlacing her dress.

"No, she is content. Have you and Robb told others?" she questioned curious while passing the baby to her.

"That we plan to interrupt the line of succession? I would like to make it to Winterfell first," she laughed as Ellaria grinned.

"Robb is King. He can make any changes he wishes or sees fit," she reasoned as the queen laughed softly.

"Oh but men have been the ruling heirs long before Aegon conquered," Rhaenyra fully expected people to demand Eddard to be the ruling prince. She hoped they'd accept their future Queen, Rhaenyra saw no problem with it, neither did Robb when he heard her passing comment to a smiling Arya. The youngest Stark girl had liked the idea too, finding it amazing if it was a female monarch to rule. Especially as one from the North, harsh people were bred from the North, the women even moreso.

"Well the only way people can outvote Robb is if they overthrow him and with how long the Starks have ruled. I do not see that," Ellaria explained as a sleeping Rhaella slowly awoke when she heard something, narrowing her eyes softly. A low growl left her throat as the women spoke, Rhaenyra had gotten use to her random noises, growls and chitters left her more often than not. It wasn't long before Nymeria came requesting her father's lover, instead of keeping her child she asked Nymeria to give Catelyn the babe who gurgled in her arms. Now nearly two months old, both babes were still quite small despite having a northern father, but many assumed it was because they were twins. They knew that the babes would grow, Rhaenyra did not mind, it only meant that she got to cuddle and snuggle her babies more.

"Oh! Robb wanted me to ask you to not stay out here the whole time, please return when you feel fine to continue," Nymeria smiled as she walked away. Smiling, Rhaenyra leaned more against a now snarling Rhaella, surging away from the angry dragon she saw the hate filled gaze aimed at a frowning Talisa.

"What are you doing here?" Rhaenyra demanded. Her violet eyes filling with hate like her dragon's as the woman lifted her head high in an attempt to seem higher than the woman who, not only was more beautiful than her as she'd see many watching her, love or adoration in their eyes but also higher in rank than her being Queen but also a former born Princess. Thought to the Valyrian woman it just made her laugh before she stood with grace and practiced ease, she did not have to raise her head to appear higher than the healer.

"You do not deserve him," the tan woman snarled as Rhaenyra scoffed.

"And _you_ do? A nobody from across the sea? Not even born of Westeros? Here the Kings take Westerosi women as wives, not foreign whores like you," she spat back, venom dripping from her tone as the other flinch. "You are nothing to our army-"

"I have healed hundreds-" she was smacked when she interrupted the queen who had advanced on her. This woman infuriated the Targaryen queen who had been raised to have lowers respect her, including Maesters and healers. So her 'dragon temper,' as Theon once called it, came out.

"You are to _never_ interrupt your betters, the royal born," as queen, she could teach that. Her eyes threatened to do it again if she tried. "We can find others who will heal _our_ people, not our enemies. It's what we need, not people like you." Talisa though still thought she could intimidate her but fell backwards in absolute fear when Rhaella's large head got in between her and Rhaenyra, who stood there watching with no emotions, seeing the dragon's mouth opening as a deafening shriek escaped, Talisa whimpered as she tried to crawl backwards, the dragon advanced on her this time. "If you ever come near my husband or my family, whether they be my cousin, the Starks or MY children," she emphasised as the other glared quickly but looked back at the snarling flyer who narrowed her eyes, fear replaced hate quickly in the healer. "They will be the last thing you see," Rhaenyra worried for a split moment how this would depict her to others, but to Talisa, she will instill the terror and fear she knew many held for the dragons to the Volantene woman. And with that Baela reappeared, cold eyes staring into the fearful healer before smiling.

"Are you ready? Your Grace?" she added the last part, aiming her glare at Talisa who jumped. "Your husband, awaits you," she beamed to her queen giving a curtsy as her leader stroked the dragon's nose before walking away as her dragon continued to snarl at the woman before pushing off and beat the air down atop the healer who whimpered as Rhaella's wings touched the ground before she flew higher, her sister had awoken and joined, shrieking and spitting at Talisa as she ran fearfully.

XXXIII

Rhaenyra sighed as she decided to ride alongside her husband. She watched the agitated Rhaella fly harder and took a sharp right before breathing fire. Lannister men fearfully ran out the burning trees. "Gods," Robb cursed as he and Rhaenyra raced ahead. Rhaella was faster, she had landed, stopping their fleeing as her frills stood up, Rhaenyra called out.

"Rhaella, _keligon_," her cry for stop made the red dragon pause before shrieking and setting fire to the ground around the men. Scaring the life of them as they screamed, her continuous screeching and roars were alarming the horses who thought there was a fight somewhere. "_Jikagon_," she ordered sharply as the dragon growled at her mother but the stern look made the dragon back down and turn before flying off snarling at her sisters. The men fearfully stared at the Targaryen queen with wide fearful eyes.

"Looks like we have some new prisoners," Theon spoke suddenly as his horse joined the other two who nodded.

"Lock them up," Robb ordered as Bolton and Karstark men approached snagged the four men. "Scouts, damnit!" he cursed.

"They didn't come the way we did," Rhaenyra revealed. She turned back the way they came. "The men had to have crossed the Twins," she whispered as Robb narrowed his eyes.

"Walder Frey made a deal with us," with that Rhaenyra made a motion of her head. She and Robb trailed a little further from their army as Ser Barristan was nearby to ensure they were under watch.

"Robb, you know that man will only further deals that will ensure his survival and greed. I have _never_ trusted that man, nor will I ever," she told her husband who frowned, thinking it over himself. "Why do you think I begged you to find a new route? I would rather take a few more days than go through the twins," Robb had sneaking suspicion about their son.

"Would you have given our son to him if he demanded?" Robb asked.

"That man has no right to demand a thing from us," she snarled. "He is a lord, nothing more," the look in her eye made Robb frown.

"You didn't answer me."

"The only way he would 'get' our son is if I was dead. Otherwise he has to wait until we decide when to send him, if we do," she muttered as he grabbed her arm.

"We made a deal with him-"

"And Lannister men have been let through to the North, our only hope is they encounter the Ironborn too. If he remains loyal and as our ally, fine. I'll give our son to that man but he will have a limited time, I refuse to allow my children to have their qualities," she refused to allow that slime to influence her children. They will have the Stark nature and temperament but her dragon blood. Robb knew she has hated this deal, he also knew she had long stopped blaming Catelyn for agreeing to the deal as she had done the same to her about Rickon. But Robb understood her anger, especially if the lord did indeed let their enemies through the bridge, he immediately worried for the men positioned at the Twins. His wife, ever so vigilant, spotted the worry. "If he wants us to keep our end, he won't hurt them," she spoke softer as a whistle indicated their prisoners were locked up and ready to continue. "Let us hurry home. I have another bad feeling," she urged as he nodded.

"Riverrun bad feeling?" he worried as she agreed, feeling dread suddenly grip her heart and lungs. "With these men nearby, let us hurry," Robb urged as the men nodded and started up as they passed Moat Cailin. There they were met with Dornish and Baratheon men, who were the ones Stannis had sent ahead to protect the boys, and a pile of Lannister men who were dead and arrow riddled, the dragons quickly feasted as well as Grey Wind as the new prisoners fearfully tried to move away in their new cages. Jaime had long gotten used to seeing the dragons eat and slowly it had stopped disturbing him, he'd watch them share with the direwolf. He had been a prisoner of Robb's for a while now, the dragons who used to be knee height to the King now towered over him, which meant they were possibly getting close to being used for the army. He would overhear guards talking about the more food the dragons would eat and now he understood, they ate all the time now because they were so big and the army was continuously moving, the bigger they grew the larger their appetite became. He'd seen them bring deer carcases back and Grey Wind would eat as well, he seemed to wait for their kills a few times because the direwolf appeared to like the cooked meat as well, though he would still hunt his own, face usually bloody when he would be returning back to the army, Rhaenys would lick his face to help clean him.

"Your Graces," a Dornish called, they all bowed their heads.

"We have been collecting the Lannister men these last few days," another spoke as he descended from one of the towers. He was dressed like a Baratheon soldier, he frowned as he approached them. "Is it true that King Stannis is dead?" he asked softly.

"He died when he returned to Dragonstone," Rhaenyra claimed as he bowed his head along with the other men. "Wounds he sustained from the battle of Blackwater Bay," she finished as her dragons finished their kills.

"Does that mean that Lord Renly is now King' Lord Renly is now King?" another asked.

"He has not agreed to it yet, he might not until we have a solid way of defeating the Bastard Joffrey," Robb explained as another spat in the dirt.

"I hear he is a true bastard, born of incest," he spoke as his eyes went to a caged Jaime, who watched him with hidden anger, but something else.

"It's true, I have one of Robert's bastards and he claimed his mother was yellow haired, like Cersei has. So the royal children should have taken after him," Robb informed as Jaime looked to the King before trying to focus on the young man talking to Ser Barristan before his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he whispered as he made eye contact with the guard who frowned in confusion as he returned to his conversation with Ser Barristan.

"Keep up the good work gentlemen, if you need supplies, please do so," Robb requested as the few nodded and talked with the one who handled the supplies.

XXXIII

They took a camping site not far from the ruins of Moat Cailin, Robb sighed as he stared at a map of the North. His wife entered with Baela both having a babe in their arms, when her cousin left she wrapped her arms around his waist as he smiled. "What are you overthinking about?" she asked making him laugh.

"Our situation. When all this is said and done, we will have to plan our resources out. Because, we will have to think about trades and things that will help us," he spoke as Rhaenyra smiled.

"What does the North have that most don't?" she asked, hand resting over Winterfell.

"Snow and ice," he smirked as she glared. "We have lumber, furs and if Rodrik was ever to be believed, untapped gold mines, White Harbor has the silver mines in their care," he spoke as she nodded.

"Stuff we can use and sell East. Ned taught me that Bravos cannot make their own lumber for the ships, so they need if from a good source," she smirked.

"And what better than northern wood that can survive anything," Robb realized as she nodded.

"So you see, we can do this," she beamed as he kissed her. "Besides, I personally think we can create good trades with your uncle, but the one thing we need is another food source, besides Riverrun," he laughed at her reasoning.

"How is it my wife knows so much?" he asked as she grinned.

"Because I studied what the North lacked while confined to our chambers," she chuckled as he hummed softly.

"Well good, I'd rather take council from my wife than a stranger," he commented as she beamed.

"You will have to, I can't always be in your ear," she whispered, leaning into his ear. He groaned softly as he grabbed her hips.

"I still have to listen to you when we sleep," he spoke as she laughed. Soft noises from the twins broke their peace as they turned to their babies. Robb pulled his daughter up as she cried softly, Eddard whimpered hearing his twin, but Grey Wind soothed the baby by allowing his first to close around the fur of the wolf. "My fearless babes," Robb spoke as Elaena fell back asleep, placing her back into the crip both fell asleep once more as Rhaenyra wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you happy Robb? WIth your future heir?" he grinned as he nodded.

"Of course," he reassured as Rhaenyra kissed him happily. "And when the Ironborn are dealt with, we can try for more," he beamed.

"If I have another boy, we should name him Torrhen, another future prince," she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Robb would have as many babies as his wife wanted. Both grew up with a horde of children, Rhaenyra would have as many as was possible for her body to handle.

"A great plan. Do you not want to use any of your family's male names?" Robb knew Elaena was a Targaryen name.

"Maybe, but I liked the name. I remember him as the 'wise king,' I have always hated 'the King Who Knelt,'" she frowned as he smirked.

"The only one to truly save his people, he did not lose anyone, all others opposed Aegon," Robb claimed as she nodded.

"Because he knew better, he was the second to last to kneel to Aegon. The Dornish only survived with how stubborn they were," she mused as he nodded.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he ured as he helped her unlace her dress. He noticed her hair was braided over her right shoulder once again. "You keep your hair different," he smirked as she grinned.

"Having dragons and children makes you doublethink your long hair," she made him laugh as he kissed her forehead. "It keeps it out of my face better than the normal northern style."

"I'm sure it does," he grinned as she chuckled.

"You try having handling two babies who are learning how good their grip is," she ordered as he successfully undid her dress with a laugh, allowing it to fall to her feet. He groaned as he realized that she wore nothing underneath.

"Baela helped," she admitted to his amusement.

"So you were not with your dragons?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Yes I was. Baela kept me hidden while I undid my slip, hiding behind my dragons," she knew that it was risky to do that but her dragons and cousin protected her by keeping watch.

"You are an evil woman," he growled before giving her a harsh kiss, pulling her naked body closer as she responded eagerly. Shoving tunic off, she undid his shirt before he ripped it off, he kicked his boots off as his pants followed. He pulled her flush against his own naked form as her whimpers came out, feeling his cock against her lower belly. He turned her before kissing her neck as his hands kneaded her hips, he gently pushed her against the bed, face-down as her hands grabbed the furs as his body caged her own when he joined. He lined himself up with her wet lips, she lifted herself up a bit before he slid in as both moaned at the tightness and feeling him sink to the hilt as she whimpered as he settled himself against her for a moment. This new position was different but not uncomfortable, Robb kept his weight on his knees as his hands slid up to encase her own as she groaned when he began to move.

"Gods, Robb," she cursed as he began thrusting, kissing and nipping her neck and shoulders as he did. Moans left her throat as she moved back against him, he groaned the moment she did as he grabbed her hands when she whined. Rhaenyra cried out when he moved a particular hit, he grinned realizing where he moved before biting her neck as she growled softly. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he suckled her neck, moving one hand to her chest as he held her closer. The Queen knew Robb was slowing down to prolong her pleasure, but she did not want it slow. She pushed herself up a bit more before moving back against him as he faltered a moment, not expecting it before she used her weight. His hard cock was freed only for a moment before she sat on his lap, he slid back in as they moaned, Rhaenyra's lips attached to his neck as she suckled and bounced. "Fuck," a soft curse left her throat as he held her hips tighter to his own, she knew there would be marks later, not that she cared. Her violet eyes slid shut as her head allowed itself to drop, her braid hit his leg as his hands tangled into the long tresses before she moved faster. Whimpers and keening fell from her lips as he softly bit her shoulder before biting her mounds, making sure to not latch onto her nipples as she was still breastfeeding. Sweat covered their bodies as the candles dimmed, Robb felt the build up coming as she moved faster, hands braced on his chest as he sat up and helped her go quicker. She knew the signs of her impending release and quickly kissed Robb again, hands sliding to his curls as his own tangled themselves into the white braid as she breathed heavier. Panting as he moaned softly, feeling her walls tighten to almost a painful moment, she dropped quicker before feeling herself seize as her orgasm racked her body. Slightly jelly-legged she fell against him as Robb helped her continue, he knew she wasn't in pain nor satisfied by the moans she was letting loose before he followed. Shooting his seed into her womb again as he moaned and gave her a lip biting kiss, she returned it by gripping his hair against her lips. Her eyes were glazed as he pressed a few more kisses to her face as she slowly felt her exhaustion come out when Robb lowered her to lay on top of himself as he ran a hand down her back. Their tent was filled with the aroma of sex and their heavy pants, Rhaenyra slowly closed her eyes before she spotted the siluette of a woman before her violet eyes narrowed, fire filling herself once more before she smirked and settled herself over her chuckling husband when he felt her sit up.

"Are you not tired?" he asked as she shook her head with an evil grin. Pulling her down he gave her a deeper kiss before she reached back and stroked his cock a few as he groaned, breaking the kiss quickly as his eyes fell shut. He knew he should've been softer on her or not as eager since he didn't want to harm her but his need for her was winning out before his train of thought was broken by a warm mouth on his hardened cock making him growl in shock. His wife was a sneaky thing and now he wondered how he'll survive _her_. What he didn't realize is Rhaenyra had given the hidden healer, a quick glare before doing something she knew most noble women wouldn't to their husbands. The Sand Snakes were quite… descriptive when telling Rhaenyra ways to pleasure her husband if she was either still healing or too tired to fully have sex again, Tyene, of course was her main companion during these conversations. Then sadly, Ellaria aided in giving her a very strange book that the Dornish published, it gave her ideas that she knew might appeal to her sweet husband who never really tried new things with her unless maybe he knew she'd like it. But this was something Rhaenyra would try, knowing it was also something that she could do. The soft moan that left her throat as he gripped her hair as his fingers diligently undid her braid, urging her to continue as a smile filled her lips before she sucked. Robb never had this done to him but he enjoyed it, she was slow but it worked for him, he groaned softly. Feeling the build up he tried to get her off, not wanting to finish like that but Rhaenyra understood, giving him a final suck she released his hardened member before lining him back up as he cried out when she dropped onto him, he filled her to the hilt as she gasped softly. Moaning that sounded more like a groan she bounced as her hands braced themselves while he urged her with his hands on her hips. Rhaenyra felt tears brimming her eyes as the pleasure built up she was shaking and desperate to finish, Robb aided and sat up to give her bruising kiss before his thumb messaged right at the junction of her hips making her wail into his mouth as he came right as she did. Rhaenyra felt him shoot his seed into her as she shook, breathing harshly he laid her down, wanting her to rest as she panted, face flushed as he pressed kisses to her face making her giggle as he chuckled. He laid his head in between her breasts as he pulled the furs up, covering them both as Rhaenyra slowed her breathing and felt herself drop into sleep as her husband followed.

XXXIII

Talisa felt her face burning as anger filled her, when she had gone to tell the King how his wife was having her treated, she skidded to a halt at seeing the Queen moving her hips over her moaning husband. Talisa felt her insides boil at seeing her pleasure the man she loved, the healer was feeling hatred towards the Targaryen who acted like she was above all. Only she wasn't aware of three Dornish women suddenly surrounding her. A hand had roughly grabbed her and moved her away before being shoved into a tree and was faced with Obara behind her were Nymeria and Ellaria who glared and held a snarl on her face.

"What are you doing skulking around the King's tent?" Obara ordered with a hiss as a dagger pressed into the healer's throat.

"We have noticed your continuous clinging to the King when the Queen is not into view. But you practically flee when she is seen," Ellaria spoke as Tyene came into view as her dagger remained at the woman's throat.

"I am-"

"A healer, yes we know," the mother spoke, waving the excuse off, not caring. "But you go to the Maester, not the King. I am going to give one final warning as you seem to be ignoring the Queen's demand. Stay away from Robb, otherwise we will give you over to the dragons ourselves, after the girls have their fun," Ellaria warned. The dark look on her face made the woman fearfully retract but she was quickly nicked by the knife as Tyene hissed.

"We will not warn you again," she growled before she left with her sisters and mother. Talisa was becoming terrified of the people in camp, many of the women present have been spitting at her and whispering nasty things about her when would just sit somewhere. It was then that she spotted Baela making her way through the camp with her mother and Lynara, when the younger looked to her, she smirked and lifted one brow as Talisa realized what she had been doing. The two older maids looked to Baela when she laughed before spotting the healer as when they all laughed about something she felt her face flush in embarrassment when they joined up with a group of men who howled with laughter about something. A snarl broke through behind her making her fall back as Rhaenys giant head came into view as she glared back. It was only until Grey Wind was spotted, head bloody, teeth covered in blood as well.

"I believe you are no longer needed here," Greatjon's voice made her jump and there stood Theon, Smalljon and Oberyn right behind him. And to her horror they all had their weapons on them as Theon held onto his hilt. "There will be a ship ready to sail you back to Volantis, you _will_ be on it," Greatjon spoke with a warning in his voice.

"And if I don't?" she asked, her tone sharp making all their eyes narrow.

"You will," Smalljon spoke, approaching her as she looked between the growling creatures and the men. "Or you might just go missing during the march back. You are a healer that can be replaced just as easily," his tone horrified her, now she understood the looks and actions that have been aimed at her. "Do you understand?" his tone became darker and harsher as she backed away before yelping as Grey Wind bit her.

"Yes, I understand," holding her wounded hand to her chest as she cried softly. But Talisa still felt hatred and anger boiling in her veins at seeing the triumph look on the young maid's face when she spotted her after Theon returned to the group she was sitting at.

XXXIII

Baela was grinning as she walked through the camp, greeting everyone happily as they were all enjoying their night and hoping that they'd reach Winterfell soon. The young woman was walking by the cages where the prisoners were being kept, the men were feeding them, she was looking all around before a voice stopped her.

"You look happy," her father spoke up as he softly ate some bread, his cell was kept nicer at a request from Valaena and Rhaenyra, as he's saved the queen multiple times and he saved her as well. Baela shrugged as she approached and sat herself down as Jaime looked intrigued at her happiness.

"A bitch who continuously tries to sleep with our King is pushing her luck, Grey Wind bit her and if she comes back it will not end well," she grinned as a guard offered her some food. Chuckling when he overheard the conversation.

"The healer? The Volantene woman?" he asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes, she doesn't seem to know her place as she's back talked the queen a few times," Jaime's eyes widened. "She's already been reprimanded for it by her as well. I know she's irritating Rhae but I worry that she'll snap and the dragons will react to the anger," she claimed as Jaime frowned.

"I have already seen their bond with their mother, Baela. All it will take is one time," he worried for her safety.

"But the dragons don't bother anyone unless… they bother Rhae," Balea realized if Rhaenyra lost her temper in front of them, they'd attack and possibly kill someone.

"But this woman? She sounds like she is obsessed with the King. You _must_ be careful, women like that are very dangerous when they want something like that. They will do just about anything to get it," Jaime was realizing he cared, he cared for not only his daughter but the young queen as well.

"I appreciate your worry, but this woman will soon learn, either she listens to the orders given to her to leave camp or we won't be held responsible for her safety. The animals have already exhausted all their patience for her it would appear," she commented making her father frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"The wolf's already bit her, the dragons came close to burning her the other day when we stopped for rest. She will not last long here," Baela spoke out as Jaime realized, his daughter wanted that.

"And you want that," he claimed, seeing no change when he said this.

"I want her gone, she's served her purpose in this army and now that we return home she is of no use to the North. The Greatjon has already ordered her to board the ship that is docked in White Harbor to take her back home, either that or they've been told to throw her overboard, depending on who gave the orders," she commented with a small laugh. Jaime chuckled softly at seeing her look. "She has been pushing her luck as she practically clings to Robb while our Queen tends to her children," Baela told her father plain as he stared into her blue eyes. Now it felt like he was staring at a younger Valaena who obeyed Rhaella's orders just like she did to Rhaenyra.

"And if you-"

"She has given her order and we obey, she is our Queen and we all will die for her, just like she would for us," Baela's face and tone told him all, Rhaenyra would die for her people. It was the kind of queen she was, Jaime now understood the love the soldiers held for the beautiful queen, she was a good person and would lay down her life to defend those she held dear. Jaime saw the bond not only to the dragons but to his daughter and former lover, he's seen her befriend others apart of the army and not think twice about it. A call from the distance told them Baela was needed. "Have a pleasant night," she started before pausing as she turned. "Father," she spoke softer as he looked shocked while watching her leave. And all he felt was his heart tear in two, he missed Cersei but he also wished to love his daughter that he could claim, name as his child and not hide it for fear of retribution. Many already knew and ignored the bond they shared, she was still considered Baela Snow, Valaena's bastard daughter, handmaiden to the Queen. But he saw her as his and he would one day, hopefully, gain her trust and her mother's once again. And with that he leaned against the cage and fell asleep.

XXXIII

**End of chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think about all the interactions in this chapter! Can't wait to hear~**

**NicoleR85:**_ Hope you enjoy!_

**Bvg (Guest):**_ Glad you're liking it!_

**RHatch89:** _Thanks!_

**gunzen:**_ Daenerys needs an army and yes she does need to realize that just because she is a Targaryen, she cannot just take over the other continent that her sister does not control. So for now it might just be regular but it will change. I hated what the show writers did, severely dislike them. And you're right the only thing she can learn from this is how to rule, but she won't settle in Mereen, I'll reassure you of that._

**hateme101:** _I've been trying to incorporate the dragons more into situations with the army and their mother, it's harder than I thought! I don't want to mess up any scenes or botch them because I feel like I might -.-' and yeah I feel like Robb's basically their 'father' so of course they care and love him, not as much as their mom, but still ^.^_

**recey2010:** _One of my favorite parts of her reign, how everyone loves her._

**10868letsgo:** _Yep, and shows her that she has relied on the army, Robb and her dragons too much. She will take all this as her lesson. And believe me the Ironborn will be taken care of and we'll be seeing Yara soon!_

**ej101:** _I loved Jaime! And yes, from what I read when he protected her family he so wished to protect her mother from Aerys when he basically marital raped her, but he couldn't, so I would like to think that he would do anything to protect her daughter too. And he hates the Ironborn, I believe, so that definitely helps. And for his story in this I do hope you like it!_

**lolistarkiller:** _I hope I do her right! She was a true mother, to the dragons and her army, even the soldiers. She was ruined by D&D, I will ensure that she is done right! I actually only watched Game of Thrones for her and Robb, but then just her after he was killed._

_**~Rusty14~**_


	35. XXXIV

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: M**

XXXIV

Rhaenyra moaned softly as she woke to an empty bed as she came face-to-face with a furry one, bringing a giggle from her as Grey Wind's tail wagged. He gave her a few licks to greet her before a throat clearing caught their attention as Robb came in with a plate of food, but his look made her tense.

"It appears a few of our healers left. Maester Lyon claimed they left," he commented as she frowned.

"They deserted us?" she asked alarmed. She only wanted Talisa gone, not multiple others.

"Yes," he spoke as he made his wolf leave, the wolf growled softly before Rhaenyra tossed meat out as he happily went after it. A laugh escaped her husband as he watched, before frowning.

"Do you think they will be caught by the Lannisters?" she asked worried for a moment.

"Either them or the Ironborn," he shrugged, hoping that it would not destroy them in the end.

"If the Ironborn find them they are as good as dead. I don't believe anyone could come back from being in with their lot," she spoke softly while taking a few bites from her food.

"Anyone can, just have to help them," he reasoned as she smirked. "We will be on our way soon," he spoke before kissing her forehead as Rhaenyra smiled, cupping his cheek.

"Alright, I'll be ready. We will be home soon," she smiled as he nodded hopeful as well, kissing her palm.

XXXIV

A week later Rhaenyra stood with Rhaella on the snowy ground, as she continued to pet the dragon's nose before Rhaenys came up, crooning softly the golden creature rubbed her head against her mother as they stood there. Catelyn had wanted to spend time with her grandchildren so she had taken up a seat in the King's tent while the camp was packed, Arya had joined Rhaenyra in sitting with the dragons, she was sitting in front of Alysanne's head and softly rubbed the tip of her nose, she had been slowly getting closer to the dragons as she spent more time with them. Arya was still amazed at the dragons and their growing sizes, her hand barely covered the front of her nose. She felt like they were growing larger overnight now but knew it was with how much they ate, they gorged on herds of deer and occasionally boar, Arya heard the squeals before watching the dragons engulf them.

"How big do you think they will be?" Arya asked, having seen Balerion's skull when she was still at King's Landing, the one thing she wished Rhaenyra could.

"I don't know Arya, as I have said before. They already are bigger than the last dragon a century and a half ago, they might grow as big as Balerion," she smiled as Rhaella growled softly, enjoying the caresses her mother gave as Rhaenys slept. Arya was playing with a charred bone from an elk, it's horns had major bite marks from where they had gnawed on them. Alysanne softly took it but would offer it back to a grinning girl who giggled as Rhaenyra smiled, watching. Her blue dragon happily played a small game of tug with the bone, she would not yank too hard but would pull as Arya pulled back. Alysanne seemed to have a sense of humor as she let it go watching Arya fall backwards with a howl of laughter before Grey Wind joined and snatched the bone bringing the young dragon back to the wolf to play, Arya continued to lie on the ground laughing. Ser Barristan and Gendry both smiled at seeing the fun the girls had.

"How are you handling it?" Ser Barristan asked as the younger shrugged softly.

"I try and stay close to who I am supposed to, it is still hard to be around the dragons," he spoke as Ser Barristan laughed softly.

"Do not worry, they know you are not a threat. So you are free to approach them," he spoke before doing just that as Rhaenys lifted her head suddenly and crooned softly as she leaned her head over, sniffing the hand he offered before purring as he stroked her scales softly. Gendry followed at a slower pace and still continued to watch the creatures with newfound interest, he nearly leapt a foot high when Alysanne sniffed his back and his legs, she had abandoned the direwolf who now chewed on the burned bones out of boredom. Trilling softly she nudged his hand too as he looked to a grinning Arya. It was still odd to see her in a dress, her hair was more girl-like as it was combed and cleaned, he knew Lady Catelyn struggled with the maids to keep Arya still looking like a girl.

"They like you," Rhaenyra smiled as she allowed Rhaella to leave, no doubt going hunting. Her sisters quickly perked up as well and decided to go as well. The four watched as Grey Wind stood and looked to an approaching soldier.

"Your Grace, Your Highness," he bowed to both queen and princess. "We are ready to leave," he nodded as Rhaenyra gave a firm nod.

"Of course, thank you," she pulled Arya up as Ser Barristan guided them to where the horses were. The direwolf continued to follow his mistress as they joined with the already marching army, the Dornish were waiting for her as Oberyn happily joined her pace. They started to talk and the small group listened to Oberyn's stories his daughters would occasionally join him in storytelling. Arya had wanted to ride alongside her good-sister, she has practically glued herself to the Sand sisters, they told her everything about Dorne and that trickled into her going into detail of why she loved the ancestor, Nymeria, so much. Even naming her wolf after her. Oberyn and his daughter, Nymeria, both found it endearing and admiring, they kept her near so they could continue to talk. Rhaenyra smiled to Tyene and Obara who chuckled with Ser Barristan watching as Gendry went to guarding, he was still stunned by the openness of the queen and king. He always heard about royals being very rigid, but his constant talking to Ser Barristan helped him learn how to handle the Stark family they were raised to be lords and ladies, though he figured they would do better than the Lannister. Both were southern men so it would be a challenge to be in the North. Rhaenyra watched as the army marched, she was exhausted and wanted to go home. Robb said they should be at Winterfell in a fortnight, Catelyn could not wait as she missed her sons so much. Rhaenyra could not wait either, her son and daughter would be safe, and being within her home will ensure that. As they marched on the guards were becoming more tense and Grey Wind seemed to be snappier. Rhaenyra knew something was going to happen, she could just feel it, slowly she noticed the siluett of her dragons within the clouds.

_'The fools that try,'_ she thought as she trailed away from the small group and trotted up to Robb. "Is something going on?" she asked as he nodded.

"A scout recorded Ironborn being reported heading to attack Torrhen's Square," he spoke as she tensed.

"T-Torrhen's Square? That's days within Winterfell," she panicked as he nodded and shushed her softly.

"We're trying to keep it quiet so it will not panic the people. Especially Mother," he spoke as she nodded, understanding, they were so close and Rhaenyra feared for the people's safety. Panic made the people crazy and unsafe, which meant bad for the ones who truly needed the protection. "We will be bringing a meeting so we can decide how to handle it before informing the others," he decided as she nodded.

"Are we to keep marching when you all ride off?" she asked as Robb thought a moment.

"Yes," he answered making her nod and think about her route, she'll have to request help from the other, she was going to make sure the women were closer to the middle so the guards were first.

Later on she watched with a small smile as Robb held Elaena, playfully bouncing her as Theon greeted her by softly pinching her toes as she squealed. Eddard rested in Ellaria's arms as she rocked him with Tyene cooing to him, it wasn't hard to see that Tyene had grown quite attached to the Stark family and the babes, most of all, but she bonded to the Queen as she would always be beside her like her knights, acting like a secondary guard for her. Rhaenyra smiled as she watched them all spend time together while they rested before making camp. It was no secret that Robb adored his children, both his daughter and son. He could not wait for them to have more siblings, like he told his wife, he wanted a horde of children together.

XXXIV

Rhaenyra smiled softly as her husband entered their tent, they would march off tomorrow as Rhaenyra would continue the march to Winterfell, she was praying that he would be safe and make it through. So now she sat on their bed, completely naked as Robb nearly tripped at seeing her bare as the day she was born. His mother was caring for the twins tonight and now he understood why as he stared at his wife's naked flesh.

"You're going to battle again, against more Ironborn. I wish you to make it back alive," she spoke softly, tears in her voice as he shed his clothing. Pressing his lips harshly against hers, he brought a hand to her shoulder and shoved her down, her hands flew to his hair instantly, gripping the auburn curls as his cock pressed to her wet lips.

"We will go home," he whispered as she moaned softly as he nudged her. "Back home to Winterfell," he swore before entering her as he kissed her harshly to cut her wail off. They continued on into the night as Rhaella settled herself down near her mother's tent content with watching over her, a small growl escaping her sharp teeth as she looked to see a man walking through camp, staring at the letter he was sent. Suddenly he looked and realized he was being watched by the large dragon, looking to her, she growled softly as he bowed his head to her in respect. Grey Wind, who had been dragging carcass to her, paused and huffed, panting as Rhaella lowered her large head sniffing the deer body before engulfing it in fire, instantly becoming a charred corpse the fire went out when she grabbed it before dropping it into the snowy ground. As the ground snow melted it also cooled the burned meat as Grey Wind took some, ripping his chunk off he chewed it while she swallowed large pieces that she ripped off. The men who watched, watched in stunned silence as the dragon ate the deer in a few strong bites. Like the wolf did. The man himself sighed and folded the paper up before pocketing it as he sighed, clearing his throat he pulled his cloak closer, despite being born to this weather, it got to everyone.

XXXIV

"And you are sure that they're going in this direction?" a young woman asked as she stared down at a map. The once healer of the northern army stood alongside her, a bruise forming on her chin from where one of the men had struck her. She could hear the cries of others and felt the bile in her throat as she was grateful that she had claimed to know information, it's what kept her safe.

"Yes," she spoke softly, knowing the King would have his wife lead the people down the path that would go along the loyal northern towns, she knew many would offer aide to the northern king. She only hoped Robb made it out, she wanted the Ironborn to raid the train of the remaining army.

"And what about the dragons?" Yara asked instantly.

"They're as big as horses, maybe a bit bigger. I could never really see them when I was there. They always surrounded their mother, the _Queen_," she sneered as Yara raised an eye.

"Take you don't like the woman," she stated obviously as Talisa blushed.

"She's horrid, cruel. Enjoys holding power," Talisa spoke, eyes lighting up as she realized she could turn the Greyjoy against the Targaryen more. "Her twin is just the same as I overheard she was slaughtering the people in the East. Rhaenyra tried to have me sent back there, she told them to give me to her twin," Yara could tell the girl was obsessed with the king of the north, so she was half inclined to believe her on the traits, it would fit a Targaryen. Only the people she has overturned prayed she'd save them with 'King Robb' but she still didn't believe that those dragons might pose a problem. No one has seen them, they've heard about them and the damage they've done, but no visual sight. This healer and the other healers her men snatched up from the road when they were heading back North were the only ones that have seen the dragons in person.

"The wound?" Yara pointed out the scabs on her hand.

"A wolf," she spoke quickly. "The King's direwolf," she corrected at Yara's eye twitch when she wasn't specific.

"Wild animals," Yara claimed as she shook her head. "Alright, go. I have no further need of you tonight," she dismissed as Talisa swallowed at being treated like this. But she still wanted the queen dealt with, she knew if one could slip past, they could kill her, no matter how loyal those animals were to her. The moment she was dead, they'll fly off, Talisa was positive bout that. "Alright," Yara started as the woman left. "The healer is obsessed with the northern king and that will be her downfall, but to our advantage," Yara grinned as her men chuckled.

"The other healers were useless. They spoke about nothing but good from the queen and king, refused to give anything," one spoke.

"Give them time they will talk," she offered. "So I'm going to hit Winterfell with our main force, you lot go after the Queen and her group. I am sure you can outwit baby dragons who have not been to war yet," she spoke up as the men cheered and couldn't wait, hoping they could hit the dragons to take them down if they were still young.

XXXIV

Rhaenyra watched as her husband marched off with the soldiers, Oberyn alongside him as they talked. The Dornish prince could not wait to get some more Ironborn.

"Your Grace shall we continue?" An Umber asked as she turned with a nod. Rhaella sat behind her as she lowered her head to her mother. Rhaenyra now came to her dragon's shoulder as she reached up and pet the dragon's face as she whined softly, trilling and cooing as she growled.

"Yes, we must make haste. For I fear how quick the Ironborn will be," she ordered as the men smirked.

"Worry not Your Grace, for they do not know the North like we do," Smalljon spoke as Rhaenyra frowned.

"Smalljon? I thought-"

"Forgive me, Your Grace. But the King had requested I join the march back to ensure our survival and the better chance of avoiding thieves and bandits," he smiled softly as she chuckled gently.

"Smart, good. We'll have great company along the way," she smiled as he nodded and offered her a hand up on her horse. Corlys shifted oddly when they started up the march, Gendry rode close to the carriage along with the Sand Snakes and Arya who resumed their discussion from the start of the march. Ser Barristan rode close to Smalljon as they talked while Baela rode beside Rhaenyra today, Valaena, Catelyn, Lynara and Ellaria sat in the carriage with the babies, keeping them warm with the advancing winter.

"The girls seem to enjoy the snow," Baela grinned as she saw Rhaella roll in it a brief second before pushing back up, stirring up the snow on the ground. Rhaenys would tackle Alysanne playfully in the air before resuming their flight as Rhaella would hit the trees to knock the snow free.

"They were born in this weather," Rhaenyra reminded as her maid smirked. "They have always enjoyed the snow no matter what they did to it. They're bodies are pure fire and yet they love the snow. Find the riddle in that," the queen suggested as her maid laughed softly.

"They're winter dragons," Baela spoke softly as they continued to watch them, small laughs as they continued on. The march was uneventful to Rhaenyra as she kept a strong eye out for everyone's safety. Her dragons were shrieking as they flew back over the group, Rhaenyra continuously felt a nagging feeling in her bones that something was about to happen. Ser Barristan, noticing her behavior, had quietly ordered the guards to be on the lookout, but he too felt something was off.

XXXIV

A few days into the march is when her bad feeling paid off, a small horde of Ironborn attacked and actually started to overpower the reduced northern army. Corlys had bucked Rhaenyra when an arrow landed in her left rear leg, taking off it left the queen on foot as a sword was pushed into her hands by Smalljon who joined her to help defend her. Arya had been pushed into the carriage before it was suddenly surrounded by Dornish and northern men. But it wasn't them they were after, they all knew who. They were after the queen, as they had a small group go for the queen's horse, but Rhaenyra was smarter and able to lose her cloak and was in fact dressed in a leather over a riding outfit. Her braid was over her shoulder and she was not in a dress but dressed like a man. When she had shared her worries to her maids they had created this small thing to protect her in case she had to be on foot. Now Smalljon and Ser Barristan stood alongside her as they fought against their enemies, her swordplay was not good like the knight and soldier but was enough to keep her enemies at bay.

"Your Grace, we must get you away from this," Ser Barristan spoke as he slashed through men. A cry from the forest alarmed them as more Ironborn surrounded them, alarming Rhaenyra as she saw men being slashed through by the Greyjoy whores, fire burning her veins before shrieks came from the sky, it stilled many of the Ironborn who fearfully looked around. Rhaenys and Alysanne dropped as they burned the men angrily; the mixture of blue and golden flames terrified many, it gave the two men enough room to aide in fighting the Ironborn back while Rhaenyra looked to her dragons watching as the two burned men that came to close to Rhaenyra, but one man came too close. He roughly grabbed Rhaenyra by her braid and held it firm when he turned her as he raised a dagger to drive it into her heart before Rhaella's enraged tone raged on behind him. In fear, he whirled around to come face-to-face with her opening mouth, fire filled it as he pulled Rhaenyra closer before her voice terrified him.

"_Dracarys_," she ordered as Rhaella did as she was told, Rhaenyra drove her knee into the man's unprotected side and dove to the side as her dragon's fire caught her pants, leaving her skin unburnt. Another was about to attack her downed form before Smalljon ran him through, hauling her up he pushed her behind him and closer to her dragon.

"Stay close to her, Your Grace," he ordered, knowing she was safer with the dragon being above her. Rhaenyra did so but also avoided when the dragon would send a blood-red jetstream of fire at a row of men. The intensity startled many, as one shouted for arrows to be shot at Rhaella, worrying the two as Smalljon turned to her. "She needs to be in the air, the ground is dangerous for her," he frantically spoke as she nodded before more fire rained down, the sisters were doing their best to aid their sister who focused on her mother. Rhaenyra turned to look at her and paused for a split second, a pull made her do this. Ever so carefully she climbed up by stepping on parts of Rhaella's shoulder bone, gripping onto the scales that jutted out sharply, she hauled herself on like she would an unsaddled horse. But a dragon was completely different as the creature shifted and moved, Rhaenyra fearfully held on as the dragon turned as many gasped in horror at seeing her.

"Rhae?!" Arya's frantic voice came out as Gendry forced her back into the carriage. Jaime watched as Rhaella shrieked and burned dozens of more Ironborn, many started to flee. But Rhaenyra ignored it all as she felt the fire beneath her fingers in her dragon's body and an urge to fly made her say it.

"_Sōvegon_," Rhaella understood instantly and started to trudge through the army which separated like the Earth would during a quake. Some were too slow and stepped on, others knocked down by the wings as she started flapping. Not caring about the weight on her back Rhaella leapt up as Rhaenyra looked down to see her people staring with shock and awe, Jaime stood as he continued to watch her circle on her dragon as Arya stood next to a stunned Gendry who gave a soft 'Seven hells' in stunned awestruck at seeing a mounted Targaryen.

Rhaenyra grunted softly as she aimed her dragon's head in the direction of the fleeing Ironborn, treating her like an unsaddled horse digging her knees into her neck, Rhaella not needing a word set fire to the men who screamed as the remaining Northern army defeated the rest. Rhaenys and Alysanne joined at seeing their mother aim the largest dragon in the fleeing men's direction before joining, it was not too long until the men were defeated as the youngest dragons landed but Rhaella refused as Rhenyra did her best to urge her down. "_Tegun_," **(Land,)** Rhaenyra ordered as the dragon growled, flying once more over the army as they watched in shock as she flew off. The young queen looking down and watching as her men became smaller, despite her orders the dragon refused to listen, with their queen as the younger dragons shrieked and cried out, gorging and eating the bodies. Baela who had been cleaning her blade off stumbled over to Smalljon and Ser Barristan who stared at the flying creature. Rhaenyra looked back continuously as Rhaella flew higher in the clouds, it was blinding as the clouds blocked her views. Before long she realized Rhaella was flying her north, she was flying back home. A moment made her worry when she realized Rhaenys and Alysanne were left behind as their sister took off without warning, but soon a smaller piece of her told her they would be alright. She had to hold on tight as Rhaella flew through the cold, the dragon kept her a bit warmer but she still felt cold, the continuous rumbles of the dragon made her body tremble. _'Please, please be safe Robb,'_ she begged as the dragon shrieked angrily.

XXXIV

**End! DON'T SHOOT ME! Please, please tell me how it was. I hope I did not butcher the moment she first flies, but it's also very important in the next chapter! I was going to make it longer but split it up. I hope you all enjoyed it! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible~ I promise to make the next chapter longer.**

**jumpingmanatee: **_I've always hated Talisa because she is the reason Robb lost everything. I always fast-forward during her scenes which is sad as I love Robb! And as I've said everytime I hope I do her ending justice!_

**LunaDoesArt: **_No, because I want that too! That's not mean ;)_

**gunzen: **_I'm glad your enjoying! But thank you for explaining the con of character bashing, and it is true that when I read stories like that they do protray them stupid, I sadly stopped reading Jacob/OC stories because they were all Bella bashing and she acted dumb along with the Cullens. Also I will have Talisa dealt with soon but I never liked her nor will I ever, as I said in a few different chapters that I would skip her parts and I do think she ruined his storyline. But I promise she is the only one I feel that s*** about because everyone else I like too much to do that too. Even the enemies ^.^ By the way that was an awesome example! But I felt like with her spending time with Robb while the queen was on Dragonstone put a little obsession into her, and sadly I had just finished watching Obsessed with Beyoncé, so it settled there._

**RHatch89: **_Glad you liked it~_

**NicoleR85: **_But yes as most would they refuse to have a foriegn whore trying to work her way into their King's life. But I hope you keep enjoying~_

**ej101: **_I hope you like what I have planned for later, please enjoy!_

**lolistarkiller: **_Nice idea~ especially if it was Dany who overheard if they went through Essos where she resides ;)_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967: **_Glad to hear, please continue to enjoy~_

**MillieBelle: **_Oh trust me I will cry if I ever do that. I practically sobbed when the dragons and wolves were killed off._

**brachelle80: **_Oh believe me I'm half torn to do either!_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	36. XXXV

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter prologue.**

**Chapter rating: T**

XXXV

Rhaenyra grunted in effort of trying to hold on, her grip was starting to get weaker, it was hard to find a good seat on her back where her legs weren't trapped to the dragon. "_Gōvilagon_!" **(Lower)** she demanded as Rhaella obeyed, flying lower than the clouds now as she now could see! Despite her many attempts to get the dragon to land she had still refused. Panting, she looked all around to try and pinpoint her location, it was hard as it was darker than before. It had possibly been noon when they were attacked, but now it could well be evening or early morning, she had kept her face against Rhaella's frills as she shrieked and burned on her way. It was bare ground the dragon was marking but the red fire was easy to spot when one would ride by, she was marking the ground for her sisters if they followed. She knew they would, but what stunned her was that they didn't do it right away. The sudden shrieks of Rhaella made her refocus as her dragon raced ahead, it seemed the dragon was taking her back to Winterfell. Or at least in that direction.

XXXV

Robb was fighting against the Ironborn who had invaded the square, Rodrik had been beyond pleased and surprised to see his King when he and a horde of soldiers came to defend the large Stark landmark. This is where almost all of the Greyjoy forces seem to be as Theon tensed up beside him.

"What is it?" he asked sharply.

"Yara," he whispered. "It's my sister," he spoke as the three looked to the woman viciously tearing through men.

"Wonderful girl," the master-at-arms spoke with a disdainful look.

"She's father's last surviving legitimate heir," Theon reminded as they also learned that she had sent a smaller portion of her army to the Queen's party. It made Robb worry but Theon reassured him that the dragons would protect them.

"We need to restrain Yara," Robb demanded as his small group of men nodded. But his men were being pushed back by the stubborn Ironborn, some were starting to slip through to head to Winterfell. Robb grumbled as the men fought. They were so close to the boys and Robb could not wait until they defeated the Ironborn.

"Your Grace!" Roose Bolton called out as he approached, a man in irons and by the looks of the prisoner, Grey Wind might possibly have gotten ahold of him because he had multiple bite marks. "Two leagues have been sent after the queen. It would appear that they were given private information from someone, someone who knew if they struck, you two would separate the army," he informed as Robb growled.

"Kill them, protect Winterfell!" he demanded as they brandished their swords. Roose killed his prisoner before fighting alongside his King, defending his back as Greatjon and Rickard Karstark joined in tearing through the men. It seemed many had learned that their King was at Torrhen Square and were wanting to join in the fight against the Greyjoys. Robb was desperate as he wanted to not only get back to his wife and children but go and see if his brothers were well.

"Your brothers are well, Your Grace. They pray and cheer in your name," Rodrik informed his worried leader who sighed in relief hearing of their state. "Rickon does need his mother though, he was positive in you all dying South," he brought a frown to the group.

"What faith the child has," Oberyn appeared, yanking his spear free of a soldier's face.

"Our Father dies, then his brothers, sisters and mother all leave. I do not blame him," Robb sighed as he dispatched another Greyjoy, taking his head.

"You will see your brothers soon, Your Grace," Roose swore as he stabbed one that snuck up on Theon. "You must remain aware at all times," he instructed the younger who nodded and accepted a spear Oberyn offered and threw it with force, successfully piercing a sailor's head as Yara turned and looked. Glaring as her face set itself into a snarl, realizing the King had returned earlier than she planned. Recognizing the King in the North's crown that someone had described she called out as her men formed up. She slid further back so that way her men could tire him out first, she spotted Theon alongside, fighting in between the men she knew as Karstark and Bolton Lords.

_'So he really has chosen,'_ she thought with anger in her veins. The northernmen started advancing when they could but her men fought back. They slew dozens of northern folk. The Square had long been empty by the time her people attacked which made her realize that they had known she was coming to this part, she snarled as she drove her sword through a man before pausing as an odd sound reached her ears. It sounded like… flapping wings. _'That's not possible,'_ Yara thought in alarm as Robb noticed the look and started to listen as well, before frowning.

"Something's coming," Rodrik started as he heard the noise. Grey Wind's howl caught everyone off guard, a few moments later another howl from him came, fighting could still be heard before it silenced everyone. The deafening shriek of a creature that was angry. Yara could not believe it's size. It was bigger than what the healer said, she would compare the dragon to a longboat rather than a horse!

XXXV

Rhaenyra could slowly see more familiar places, to her horror Castle Cerwyn was set afire as she saw Ironborn cheering. Anger burned her stomach as she used her weight and pushed Rhaella down as the dragon shrieked angrily. "_Dracarys_!" she ordered as the dragon burned the men who screamed as the innocent ran, many screamed to the queen as she had Rhaella burning as many men as she could. A howl though made the dragon stop before resuming her flight as the northmen cheered. "Find Robb," she begged as the dragon roared with rage in her orange-red eyes, pushing her wings faster Rhaella sniffed before hearing the howl once more as she answered. Grey Wind. Robb. She dipped down as Rhaenyra grunted in holding on to the scales. Feeling the heat beneath her fingers and legs she looked over to see Torrhen's Square in flames as Ironborn raided and destroyed everything.

"It's the Queen!" a northerner shouted, pointing his sword in her direction, he spied white hair amidst the black and red scales.

"Do what?" Theon asked alarmed as a scout looked closer.

"It is!" he confirmed as Robb was in shock at watching his wife's dragon circle the square with her on top. The light flurries and small gust of wind did nothing to the dragon's body as she sliced through the wave currents with no problem. Robb realized, these dragons were born for winter storms, they flew in them for the beginning of their lives and could handle the harshness.

"_Dracarys_!" Rhaenyra called out as Rhaella burned the Ironborn who attempted to get to Winterfell, the blood-red fire terrified many as Yara stared in horror. Rhaella was flying low to the ground as Rhaenyra could not see through the smoke too well, coughing as she attempted to get her dragon to fly a different path. An arrow flew past her cheek alarming her as she pulled up, the dragon felt a few arrows pelt off her scales as she shrieked in anger. Balancing herself back out she sent another wave of fire against Ironborn who fled, Rhaella completely blocked them off by setting fire to the outer fields. Yara was trapped between the Northerners and the dragonfire. Rhaella landed on top of a crumbling wall shrieking as she glared down at the fearful sailors who watched her roar one final time before stopping as she panted, no doubt tired and exhausted from flying and using so much of her energy in breathing fire. Grey Wind snarled as he approached with blood dripping from his face, Robb and the army approached. When Rhaella had destroyed a good portion of the Greyjoy army, his had been able to surround them, now they were out of luck as Yara realized she couldn't escape. If they attempt to kill the queen and her dragon it would cause Robb to kill her and they couldn't get through the army as Rhaenyra would attack them. She could do nothing, but surrender. She threw her weapon down which made all her men do the same, Rhaella shrieked in triumph as Robb looked to her in shock still.

"Take them as prisoners," Robb ordered as his men nodded. He walked around as Rhaella carefully climbed down and allowed her mother to climb off her shoulder and onto a bit of the rubble before Robb hauled her into his arms. "What were you thinking?!" he hissed as he held her, she felt cold to him but also warm from the large dragon who growled and went off to scavenge the dead.

"Not like I had a choice," she shivered. "She wouldn't land, no matter what I ordered or tried," Rhaenyra breathed her husband's scent in as he accepted a cloak a woman offered for the cold queen. Robb looked to see his wife was soot covered by the fire and pink-cheeked from the cold, she smelled like smoke as well.

"Well, you will have to work on that," he joked as she smiled softly before clinging more to him as he kissed her forehead. "You are okay," he was glad. "The babes-"

"Are with their grandmother, aunt and the rest of the northern men who will sacrifice themselves rather than let their prince or princess come to harm, along with their Princess Arya," she grinned as he smirked.

"Your other two?" he asked.

"Might stay or follow, she left marks so that they could," she answered as they came into view of seeing the Ironborn being chained as Rhaenyra looked to the square. Sadness taking over as she stared at the Square that has been here for longer than she's had breath in her body.

"Please do not worry Your Grace," a woman spoke making her turn as she came face-to-face with an elderly woman. "To see you and the King return brings joy to us. And your dragon," she looked to see the large creature purring as she ate alongside Grey Wind.

XXXV

**(Arya)**

"What just happened?!" Arya asked as men were being tended to while the twins wailed. Rhaenys and Alysanne shrieked in anger and agitation as Ser Barristan watched.

"The queen disappeared on her dragon," one soldier spoke as Gendry went to go tell Catelyn as Valaena nearly felt her heart give out when she was given the news. The babes were hungry and a wetnurse was sought out. A young woman who had recently given birth but lost her child due to raiders, her husband is a soldier among the present fighters.

"My Ladies-" she gave a soft scream as Rhaenys growled and lowered her large head to the woman who fearfully stood her ground. The children needed her and these dragons were testing her, she's seen Princess Arya petting them, so she knew they trusted some. Alysanne hissed softly as the wails of the twins grew louder, it seemed they won out and the dragons retracted allowing her to enter the carriage.

"Thank you My Lady," Catelyn thanked the young woman who smiled softly.

"It is no trouble, My Lady," Cara smiled as she took Elaena who continued wailing. "Those dragons I will admit, terrified me but I know these little ones need their mother and I will happily be the replacement until they are reunited," Cara spoke as Catelyn smiled, she saw no ill intention from this girl nor sensed it. She was a riverlands girl, her appearance and accent alone gave her away, but she also saw the adoration in the eyes as she stared at a nursing Elaena. The babe refused a moment, knowing it wasn't her mother but the soothing voices and familiarity of her mother's maids calmed her as milk filled her belly. Slowly she started to calm down as Eddard hiccuped while Arya bounced her nephew. Despite what many said she was good with the babes, Catelyn claimed it was because she used to play with Rickon when he was a young babe, she was about five, but she would sit with the babe when he would lie on his stomach and hold his hands with Rhaenyra and Robb when they were all young. Sansa was always at her lessons with Septa Mordane while Bran would be sitting with Maester Luwin reading. Jon had been playing with the new ward Theon at the time while Catelyn spent time with her other children. "May I have the other Princess?" Cara's voice broke Catelyn as she watched Valaena took the sleepy girl while Arya handed the boy over. Eddard was more hungry than he was worried about his new food source unlike his twin, he suckled hard as Cara shifted.

"Painful?" Catelyn asked worried.

"No, he's just hungry. I haven't really fed a child since my died so my body is still adjusting to being a wet nurse," she admitted as Valaena looked down.

"I am sorry for your loss," Catelyn spoke as Cara nodded.

"Thank you, My Lady. But I am happy to be of help," she rocked the young boy who cooed while eating.

While outside Baela rode alongside as one of the soldiers retrieved the wounded Corlys who still had an arrow in her hind leg. "She alright?" the maid asked worried as she dismounted and looked to the panting mare.

"Skittish, we're checking the wound," he spoke, softly petting her head. "Easy girl, easy now," he soothed. Nymeria checked the mare herself, softly touching the leg as the mare brought it up in reflex, her tail flicking back and forth agitated.

"Calm, calm," Tyene sang softly, running her hand down her long nose as the mare breathed heavily. Slowly her leg was brought down as a Dornish checked her wound, before declaring quite happily.

"She will be fine," he reassured the present people. "The arrow did not go in far enough to do damage, but she must be unridden for a few days," he claimed.

"Well her rider isn't here, so she will do just that," Smalljon spoke as he helped undo the saddle and everything but the leading reins to hook her to Baela's horse. As they tended to the wounded Smalljon sighed before Ser Barristan approached him.

"I don't mean to be a worrisome person but the queen-"

"I completely agree," the future lord spoke as he looked around. "Should we rest? Continue on until we reach Winterfell?" he questioned the younger who thought before nodded.

"Yes, anything to get us back to our King and Queen," he claimed as the man nodded. They looked to the dragons who growled and snarled at each other. "And anything to get them back to her," the Lord added as the females looked to the direction their sister had disappeared in.

"We will need to hurry," the knight decided as they went to go warn the rest. Baela only hoped they'd make it in time before another attack.

XXXV

**(King's Landing)**

Tyrion sat with Shae as she cleaned their small chamber. Tyrion had taken the spare room that was once Sansa's and now watched at Shae would mourn her lady.

"She is not dead," he knew.

"Do you know this?" she asked, not sure.

"Well no-"

"Then you do not know she is," the maid denied his comfort as she continued cleaning.

"You have cleaned this apartment from high to low," he tried to stop her as Varys entered. Sadness at seeing his friend upset with the missing girl.

"Our Lord is right, My Lady," the bald man spoke as she huffed before sitting down roughly. "And not just about tidying up, but about Lady Sansa as well," he smiled at seeing both look to him stunned.

"Just the other day in our council-"

"I have no love of the King nor the Queen for them to get their hands on that poor girl. I would rather her make it home, then I will bring it up," he decided as Tyrion smirked. Something else he admired about the man, he refused to allow innocents to be harmed, whether they be a child or a young woman like Sansa. "She was last seen riding from Crossroads Inn, with the pace her rescuers chose, she will be home within the month," Varys bowed his head leaving as Bronn opened the door.

"Why do you accept information from that man?" the sellsword asked as Tyrion grinned.

"Because he would not allow harm to befall children or the Stark girl," he claimed as Bronn thought for a moment.

"So? You going to tell the others?" he asked as Tyrion thought.

"I will when she reaches Winterfell," he smiled as the two chuckled as Shae sighed in relief.

"Just so ya know, I am not going up against those dragons if we have to face them in battle," Bronn claimed as Tyrion froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your Father learned that Lady Olenna and that King Robb made a deal between his cousin and that granddaughter of her's," he revealed as Tyrion froze, that is a slight against his father that will not stand.

"Does his aunt support him?" Shae asked, remembering what Tyrion spoke about when explaining certain relations. She knew House Arryn was related to House Tully and Stark.

"No, but who in their right mind would refuse someone who has three fire breathing beasts?" Bronn asked as Tyrion thought.

"My family," he claimed as the other two tensed. "They will never allow her to live along with those creatures," he spoke as Bronn sighed.

"Then you better hope her sister don't find out, otherwise you might win against one but lose against the other. No one can win a fight with dragons," the sellsword left to go do whatever he liked doing which was listen in on other conversations about the enemy.

"Tyrion?" Shae asked worried as he looked to her. "What are you going to do?" she questioned as she sat on the bed.

"I don't know. But my father will go to war with the Starks, it's only a matter of time, he refuses to allow anyone to not respect or support our family. And if Joffrey's parentage is true," he paused as Shae froze, never seeing the look on his face before. "Then the people truly will tear us apart," he sat on a chair as Shae came closer to take his hand as she knelt down in front of him. "Our only true hope is that the Ironborn give them more trouble because if the Starks make it home, then we will never win against them. They understand the winter that is coming better than we ever will," Tyrion emphasized as Shae frowned in thought. Soon another meeting was called for the Small Council as Tyrion left to go to it, Shae frowned softly as she thought while looking out over the declining city, the people were getting worse, riots every day, rapes and assaults to anyone walking around. Many had assumed the Capitol was the best place to go but it was the worst place to go right now, she overheard many servants talking about going North, rather being under Joffrey's terror they would serve under a Targaryen. Many remembered Aerys, she never knew anything but had asked a few people in curiosity and even talked to Sansa about it which brought her learning so much about Rhaenyra. Biting her lip she looked further past the city to where the north was that she knew.

XXXV

**(Rhaenyra)**

Rhaenyra could not understand what to do, she needed to get back to her children but did not want to push Rhaella if she was tired. But the dragon was just eating right now, not that it bothered anyone but those who weren't used to it. Now they understood how the Targaryens fed their war dragons, they fed on the dead, animal and man alike. But she decided to approach the large creature who growled and purred as she ate, Grey Wind laid where Robb set himself as the sun rose, he was looking over a map. Rhaenyra told everyone the fate of House Cerwyn when she flew over and noticed it burning, Rhaella had chosen her destination so she would not stop. Robb did not blame either, as Rhaenyra was used to horses and not dragons, and even he had thought that the dragons were still small to be used but obviously not as Rhaella had flown quite a bit of a distance to him.

Rhaenyra approached her dragon who perked up at seeing her, trilling and stretching her head out Rhaenyra stroked the dragon's nose. Softly cooing to her dragon she ran her hands down the beast's neck and shoulders. Now she could feel the rough scales that had protected her, even under her belly as Rhaella lifted her wings, allowing her mother underneath her body before moving from above her to lie down in front of her.

"Are you worried for your sisters?" she asked as the creature purred softer, nudging her hand for petting. "You were brave," she cooed to the large dragon who growled happily. "Sensing your Papa and fighting for him," she whispered pressing a kiss to the dragon's nose as she trilled, eyes closed in content.

"I swear that dragon is as much your child as our own are," Robb spoke as Rhaella perked up.

"Yours too, you were who she sought out when I climbed on her," Rhaenyra commented as Grey Wind pawed her leg, happy to see her here. "I was thinking about-"

"No. Ser Barristan and Smalljon will bring them back and if your dragons stay with them they'll arrive too. Or if I know them they might be arriving soon," he chuckled as she sighed. "The babes will fine, we have wet nurses who will happily aide them and you know Mother would never allow bad people around them," he smirked as she growled softly, feeling Rhaella nudge her back in curiosity at her tone.

"My King, My Queen," Greatjon greeted as Rhaella hissed. "We are all ready to move on to Winterfell," he claimed as Robb nodded. He looked to her as she shrugged.

"I can see if she'll fly again," Rhaenyra was positive Rhaella would rather her mother ride a horse to Winterfell. But the dragon lowered her shoulder as Robb smirked, carefully stepping onto her foot, Rhaenyra hauled herself up and settled herself into the crevice of her neck and shoulders. Rhaella stood before getting a running start as she pushed up, flapping her wings as she flew up and over the army, Rhaenyra held on as she heard the soldiers demand the march to start. And she flew to Winterfell with her dragon keeping pace with army, the two were fast in spotting stray Ironborn who were either fleeing or attempting to attack someone, only to be stopped by the shriek of the dragon and Grey Wind's attack before being apprehended by a soldier.

XXXV

**(Winterfell)**

"Prince Bran," a soldier called out to the crippled boy as the servants Osha and Hodor were on either side of him, Maester Luwin had been tending to Rickon's lessons but the boy refuses, lately he and those two little Frey boys were always causing havoc. Meera and Jojen had taken to hunting with Summer and Shaggydog.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked softly.

"There have been reports of a dragon sighting," he smiled as Bran beamed. Hodor and Osha smiled themselves at seeing the happiness in the young boy.

"Have you told my brother?" Bran asked as he shook his head.

"Someone was going to go do it," he reassured the young lordling.

"Alright, what about the Ironborn that were reported at the Square?"

"Defeated by the King and Queen no doubt," Osha surmised as the man nodded.

"We've seen the Ironborn in chains. Yara Greyjoy, among them," he confirmed as Bran frowned.

"Wait you had said _a_ dragon?" The soldier frowned at the question.

"The Queen's red dragon was the only one spotted. Her other two have not been spotted yet," he announced as Osha frowned in thought.

"I heard a dragon's only got one rider, maybe the other two just let their sister handle it. If the Queen was with her," the wildling claimed as Bran waved the knight off so he could resume his walk or moment outside.

"They've finally returned," Bran smiled to Osha who smiled back, softly petting his head.

"You're mother too," she agreed as they made their way to the Godswood.

XXXV

**End of the chapter! I hope it was good~**

**LunaDoesArt:**_ Yep, I've been trying to do this scene FOREVER! Believe me she'll get her end._

**NicoleR85: **_Of course I do love Yara so she is intelligent. I hope you enjoy what comes next~_

**jumpingmanatee:**_ I didn't want to recreate Dany's scenes. Let her have her own! And Rhaenyra's dragons didn't having spears thrown at them._

**kankananime123:**_ Lol, I haven't decided. I had three ways for her to die and Robb is one of them, sadly. But yes I love Yara too much to get rid of her._

**Mni (Guest):**_ Glad you're enjoying it~_

**RHatch89:**_ Great~ Please keep enjoying!_

**Svenion: **_She's never ridden a dragon before and Rhaella, her mount, isn't listening to her and taking her back north. But her twins are in an army with wetnurses and their grandmother who can care for them along with their two 'sisters.' And yes I'm sorry that 2 of the dragons have names similar to their mother's._

**UnknownReaderHasJoined:**_ I can't wait to write out Bran and Rickon's reactions! And Maester Luwin. I missed him T-T And Yara's reaction will hopefully be good! But I'm not sure, both sisters will be apart of this war and Dany actually seeing her sister will not for a little bit. And you're right, Dany did just focus on everyone wanting her as Queen, I just hate what they did to her in the end . last note don't forget this is a JonxDany story too, both deserve love!_

**Beiler1991: **_I've always hated her. Just a foreign whore who knocked Robb off his course and ruined his life. He could have had Roslin for a wife, she was pretty! Believe me I have a few ways of her end and I keep thinking of new ones._

**brachelle80:** _Oh believe me her end is coming up and now I'm thinking Robb might do it . and don't worry all she's going to be feeling is anger until the Ironborn are dealt with._

**The Blue Insanity 8500:**_ Yes, I can't wait~_

**Guest: **_Hope you enjoy the rest~_

**10868letsgo:**_ Believe me her end is coming!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: **_Here ya go~_

_**~Rusty14~**_


	37. XXXVI

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter Prologue. And throughout the middle of this I was listening to Fairy Tail main theme slow XP~ I've also been on a Star Wars kick and was not exactly happy with the ending in the third movie -.- but still a good end for the saga!**

**Chapter rating: M**

XXXVI

Rhaella shrieked as she approached her home, the walls she grew up in as she flew around them while the people cheered the King's return. Many silenced as they spotted the flying creature that left as a small hatchling.

"Maester Luwin!" Rickon called out in awe as he jumped multiple times before a guard, who he'd come to know as Ruff Waters, a Baratheon guard, stopped him softly. Bran watched as she flew, Meera and Jojen with him, the two had been skeptical at the dragons truly existing or returning back to Winterfell but to see one in real life. Bran smiled at seeing her, he wished to fly on one of the dragons when they were big enough.

"Easy now," the maester requested as he also came before freezing as he looked into the distance and spotted it. The large dragon he recognized as Rhaella. "It's…"

"The red hatchling; named from her mother right?" Osha asked as the healer nodded. Rhaella shrieked as she flew around the castle, she landed on the castle walls carefully before roaring at the surrounding people who gathered in awe at seeing the dragon; some for the first time, others seeing her after she left with her sisters. Rhaenyra ever so carefully dismounted from her dragon while sliding down to the stone as a guard helped her before the large creature purred, flying off as she went to go hunt.

"Welcome home, Your Grace," he greeted, bowing to her as many did so as well. Smiling softly she approached her good brothers and the maester, all whom watched the dragon with stunned shock.

"Surprising?" she asked with a small smile. Rickon latched onto her before she hoisted him up with ease, many watched with shock at her strength of holding a child seven as Maester Luwin embraced her. Chuckling as he held her.

"Oh, my sweet girl," he could feel the different in her now, along with her crown that laid around her forehead. "You have changed, you both have," he spoke as he looked to the dragon flying through the snow. Shrieking out in happiness as she flew around, the shouts of the gate caught everyone's attention as she lowered Rickon to the ground as she also embraced Bran who held her tightly. She smiled to the others as Hodor asked.

"Hodor?" he was curious.

"Your sister is with the children and Lady Stark," the queen reassured him as he smiled happily.

"Hodor." Bringing a smile to them all as the gates opened.

"King Robb has returned!" a shout called as the people cheered, many had spotted the queen landing as her husband trotted through as his wolf jogged alongside his stallion.

"Rhae," Bran gained the woman's attention. "I wanted to introduce you to Meera and Jojen Reed, children of Howland Reed," he spoke as she looked to them. The girl tensed and almost dropped into a kneel as her brother stopped her with a smile.

"She hates that," he commented as Rhaenyra lifted a brow.

"Do I?" she asked softly. Maester Luwin smiled at seeing her get to know the two young Reeds. "You are correct, Jojen. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard a great deal about your father," she smiled as they both perked up. "You are welcome to stay within Winterfell for however long you please," she welcomed as they both beamed.

"Rhaenyra," Robb called, wanting to know she was there. He saw Rhaella riderless and had a small panic.

"I am right here," she answered descending as Hodor carries Bran down while the others followed. The crowd cheered as the pair stood together, Rodrik happily embraced both, he had not been able to see her when Rhaella had brought her to them. He had become stunned at seeing the once small dragon, a giant beast who now could carry a human.

"Where is Mother?" Rickon asked as Robb embraced him tightly.

"She is on her way, with the rest of the army, our sister and your new niece and nephew," he told him as many cheered and started talking. Excited about hearing the news of the King's children, many talked to the queen as she tried to excuse herself carefully. She was exhausted and dirty, wanting a bath as Maester Luwin spotted it instantly.

"Everyone," he called. "The King and Queen will answer any questions you have but they have just returned, allow them a moment," he instructed as they all agreed. The two leaders were very grateful about the man who helped raise them. "I'll have a bath drawn for you in your chambers," Maester Luwin spoke softly as Rhaenyra nodded in thanks as Osha walked with her.

"How have you been here Osha?" the queen asked as the wildling guided her along.

"Well enough, doing my best to keep the boys in line with the maester's help. But I am very glad you have returned," she smiled softly to the younger who chuckled herself.

"I will be even happier when my children are returned to me," Rhaenyra spoke as they entered her chambers, a bath already ready as an elder maid was seen pouring more into it.

"Your Grace," she curtsied giving a happy smile to her. Rhaenyra recognized every face within Winterfell at the order of Ned when she was a young girl, for her own protection in case a new face came from nowhere. "Now, let's get you cleaned," she ordered as the two helped strip her as she entered the scalding bath water, it soothed her muscles instantly. The maid undid her braids and allowed the hair to fall into the water itself as she took the cloth to start rubbing away the grim of her travel and the smoke left on her skin.

"Do you know where they are putting Yara Greyjoy?" she asked as the elder paused.

"In the top cell, where the guard sleeps, the others will be placed within the lower cells. As she is heir to her father, she is more desired to be kept alive," the woman informed as she braved the water carefully by grabbing the hair and wringing it as Osha rubbed an oil into it.

"Robb wants to know how she learned of our march," she spoke as they paused.

"You believe someone told her?" Osha asked as she paused while Rhaenyra drew her knees up.

"I do," she agreed as her fingers played with some of her loose hair.

XXXVI

"Love, you don't have to do this," Robb begged as his irritated wife walked down the stairs, Rodrik and Greatjon at their sides, Roose Bolton was leading them where he had her restrained.

"Yes, I do. She sent men specifically after, not to kill, but to capture. I wish to know why," she responded as the King sighed, knowing he could not stop her. When the Bolton man placed the torch in it's holder they saw Yara sitting there, unharmed aside from a hit she sustained when they tried to put her in the cell and she fought back. But she did not receive any unreasonable attacks, aside from being in the cell for a few days already.

"Well, well. The King and Queen in the North," she drawled tiredly. But suddenly perked up at the intensity behind the Queen's look. "Now that's a harsh look from a queen," Yara smirked.

"How did you know?" she demanded as the Greyjoy paused. She heard the anger and hiss behind her wording, the hidden threat should she disobey to answer or not give her the right information. Yara thought for a moment as the men present were positive she was going to deny answering before she opened her mouth.

"A healer," she answered as Rhaenyra's eyes widened. "Oh you know who," she nodded at the queen's reaction. "A young woman by the name of Talisa Maegyr, she claimed to be from Volantis" Yara finished as Robb cursed silently.

"The healer that disappeared from camp?" Greatjon questioned in confusion and anger.

"Yes," Robb spat out. Anger slowly filling his body as Yara noticed Rhaenyra's deadly stare still on her.

"Where," she demanded as Yara drew back from the ice in her tone, it was then that she saw the true strength in a Targaryen as her violet eyes pierced her own grey ones. Robb frowned realizing his wife will kill the woman but wanted nothing more than to see it happen now. The healer abandoned their camp and betrayed them the moment she could, Robb wanted her brought back to Winterfell for the judgement she'll face for an attempt on Rhaenyra's life but also his children. But he knew that his wife might not let her within their home, so they might hunt her down while after her.

"Think quickly girl," Greatjon prompted as Yara sighed.

"Our camp is not to far from Deepwood Motte. Within the woods, thing is they would've seen the fire from there," she offered as Rhaenyra understood.

"You can't go alone," Robb reminded before she turned.

"Then come with, along with the guards you choose," she offered her husband as he thought.

"Fine," he spoke. "Lord Bolton, Lord Umber and Lord Karstark you are to help Bran keep up until we return," he spoke as the three nodded making Yara frown.

"Your Grace?" she asked.

"We are after her, no one else," Rhaenyra spoke quickly, telling her she wasn't going to attack her kin so long as they don't attack her or Robb.

"Your people will retreat back to the Iron Islands or they'll be killed," Robb demanded as Yara scoffed.

"They'll no doubt find a way back, without a leader they would retreat back home," she reassured him as he nodded slowly.

"I am going to go find Rhaella," Rhaenyra spoke, Robb agreed. He would leave a note for his mother should she return while they were gone.

"Your Grace, you must not be hasty about this," Maester Luwin tried as he kept pace with her. But he knew she wasn't walking as fast as she could, she was listening to him.

"I am not going to do anything but hunt down a traitor who told our enemy where not only I, but my children were, Robb is going there as well," she answered as they made it out of the walls where Grey Wind was gnawing on a bone. "We will deal with her," she claimed as Rhaella landed in front of her mother, Rhaenyra carefully placed her knee into the crevice of her shoulder before hauling herself up and over the ridge of the dragon's back. Rhaella already seemed at ease with the pressure in her back now as she stood at full height, Maester Luwin backed away in shock at seeing her sitting there like a Targaryen centuries ago when dragons once filled the skies. Now she looked more like a northern dragon as the creature looked at ease with the snow fall, he smiled softly as she looked to him, eyes narrowed softly. "What?" she asked as he chuckled before slowly walking forward and offered his hand to Rhaella's nose as she sniffed him before purring content as he laid it against her scales as she closed her eyes, trilling softly.

"You truly have grown into a beautiful young woman, Rhaenyra," he commented as she smiled gently. "Never lose faith in yourself, or others you hold dear," he ordered as she nodded before he backed away, allowing her dragon to raise the red wings as the female realized she needed to fly. Rhaella lazily ran before pushing herself up and flapped a few times before righting herself into the air, as she circled Winterfell once, gaining a better momentum in the air. Rhaenyra looked in the direction of the white smoke that was once Torrhen's Square, Rhaella took her high in the clouds as they flew at a steady pace, her dragon was full and lazy but obeying her mother's request. Below she spotted Robb and a few others riding out below her as Grey Wind joined, but to her shock Shaggydog and Summer went with, the three brothers raced ahead of Robb, Grey Wind leading them, following the dragon above. His master long learned that should Grey Wind look to the skies, he's looking for the dragon he's seeking out. A shriek followed as the direwolves followed, streaking straight into the forest as Robb followed. His men were silent as they followed their King, understanding that the animals were their leads as the wolves followed the queen's dragon.

Rhaella flew as Rhaenyra looked around trying to spy the camp that Yara described, she fully expected the woman to have lied before she spotted it, it's smoke was white as she realized the Ironborn either left or were in the middle of doing do. Rhaella growled in spotting the settlement, she seemed to increase her speed as Rhaenyra urged her down by pushing into her neck as she hissed and dove. Her shrieks terrified the people as they fled but Talisa was nowhere to be seen, Rhaella snarled as she flew around the forest, avoiding the trees as she tried to spy their prey. Hissing, she roared as a howl followed, Grey Wind quickly cut off to the right as the horses followed, Shaggydog and Summer ran straight ahead as they caught the scent their brother was following. It was then that Robb spotted the fleeing figure, a woman's. Talisa.

"Hah!" he urged as Grey Wind raced his master. Growling, he snarled as he rounded the woman, cutting her retreat off. Bearing his sharp fangs as she screamed, crying as the direwolf's brothers appeared around him, snarling and growling as well, circling her. "Talisa Maegyr! You are hereby accused of treason and attemp of murder of the Northern Queen," Robb ordered as she gasped a few times with hysteria settling in. He and his men dismounted their horses

"Please, Your Grace," she cried, irritation settled into Robb as she sat her knees before the snarling from Rhaella landing behind her made her whip around to see the angry looking dragon glaring down at her. She stared in disbelief at seeing the queen riding her beast, she could not believe that she was still alive. She was quickly restrained by the men.

"Do you understand the consequences of your actions that you have done?" Robb demanded an answer as Talisa continued to cry.

"Answer girl. It will only be worse for you if you do not," a guard spoke as she glared.

"You deserved a queen who respected you more," she answered as Robb glared sharply.

"What do you mean, woman?" he asked quickly as Rhaenyra also listened as the dragon slowly approached the downed woman who tensed. "My wife is someone I care for and respect. I know she feels the same," Robb denied. "I do not know where you got these thoughts, but I know my wife better than anyone," he spoke as Talisa felt the tears threatening to fall once again. He slowly walked to his horse and mounted him, giving his wife a look he nodded as she did the same

before looking to the terrified woman. "Men, let's return to Winterfell," Robb ordered as the two understood as they mounted their own horses as Rhaella slowly stood up growling lowly. Once they had gone a distance, Rhaenyra looked to her.

"Run," was the only warning she had before the familiarity hit her ears. "_Arghugon_," **(Hunt)** as Grey Wind snarled when she screamed and ran as Shaggydog joined while Summer howled for a hunt when they raced after her. Rhaella roared as she knew the woman would die by the wolves as they were bigger and faster. Rhaenyra breathed a soft breath of relief when she realized that one of her enemies was gone before the growing dragon flew off as she headed home. The North was vast and wide for her, she knew the dragons would flourish here, they would roam free and hunt everything they could, elk and moose were common here along with bears. All were large amounts for the dragons who needed large quantities of meat to grow. And as Starks were the rulers of this land, no one would go after them. Rhaella hid high in the clouds as she flapped her wings softly, growling in content, the dragon purred as she spotted a large bear roaming the land for food before hibernation as the dragon drooled, Rhaenyra held on as Rhaella burned the bear, her flames weren't strong enough to kill it instantly though. But it was dead by the time Rhaella grabbed it with her talons and carried the dying creature off as the wolves followed, faces covered in blood. They followed the food being carried back to Winterfell as Rhaella shrieked, ensuring they'd follow her as she continued, but she was also calling out to her sisters. She naturally hunted for them a lot despite that they could hunt for themselves. But it was still hard for her to realize her sisters were not with her, Rhaenyra wondered if the dragon wished to go look for them. She hoped that they would return soon. Along with her own children, she had worried when she spoke with Maester Luwin about her breast milk, he reassured her that her milk would take months to dry up when she told him how old her children were. It did not take long to reach Winterfell once more as the dragon landed outside the walls, growling the dragon lowered her shoulder so her mother could climb down as Shaggydog and Summer whined to her, tails wagging as they spotted her once again. Rhaenyra smiled as she pet them, Grey Wind went to the bear and started to pull on it harshly, trying to yank some meat free. Rhaella held onto one piece as Shaggydog and Summer helped him they freed a giant chunk, they started to eat the cooked meat as the dragon slowly ate her food. Rhaenyra slowly walked to her feeding creature and softly patted her shoulder as the red dragon growled softly. Watching the four eat just for a moment she turned and looked in the direction Rhaella had flown from just days ago, hoping that her children would come home soon.

XXXVI

Rhaenyra was walking around Winter Town as everyone bowed to her, many greeted her with 'Your Grace,' smiles or happy looks as she passed by the soldiers and nobles who still remained within Winterfell.

"Rhae," Oberyn called out as he came out of the castle walls to spot the queen who turned, at her side was a Bolton set as her guard until Ser Barristan and Gendry return.

"Prince Oberyn," she smiled as he groaned.

"Child, just call me Oberyn. Much easier," he spoke as he walked alongside her. "And please do not worry for your children. Your daughters and my own will protect them, they will be home in your arms before you know it," he promised as she smiled softly. Rhaenyra prayed every night for her children to be returned as soon as they could. Robb missed them, he would lay curled with her as they missed the twins, he would talk about how Eddard would fuss before bedtime or Elaena would want to be rocked as she went to sleep, Rhaenyra just missed holding them. As they lay in bed that night Rhaenyra could not sleep, Robb beside her with his arm over her stomach, breathing peacefully. She slowly stood from bed as she got out from under his arm and walked to the window while looking out, it was getting darker and darker as winter approached. She could hear Rhaella, calling out for her sisters, no doubt trying to help lead them home. Rhaenyra sighed softly as she crossed her arms, watching as the snow started to gather. Her chest ached a bit from a wetnurse aiding her in riding herself of her breast milk, she wanted to make sure she could still feed her twins when they are returned.

"Why is it that you are silent when you get up from bed?" Robb asked, sleep still in his voice as he kissed her head, she smiled softly while his arms wrapped around her waist. "Love, they will return soon. You must sleep," he urged as she leaned against him.

"I can't, I've tried but I can't," she frowned as he hummed in curiosity.

"Then let me help with that," he smiled as she giggled.

"Are you sure you are up for it? You sound very tired," she laughed as he kissed her temple before going down and soon to her neck as he helped her undo her slip. His beard rubbed against her smooth skin as she moaned softly, he was obviously awake as she could feel him press against her. He slowly helped her walk back to the bed as her fingers worked on his breeches, his fingers quickly started on her tender breasts as she moaned softly in discomfort. He softly messaged them before going further down to her slick thighs, Robb moaned softly at her soft skin being wet already as she whimpered when he started to rub her clit, he had her lie on her back as she sighed. Robb kissed all the way down as his tongue found her button as she almost cried out, he refused to let her move as she wiggled before his tongue pushed into the opening, he held her legs over his shoulders as she moaned and gasped his name. He groaned as he felt her tighten before stopping as she growled irritated. He chuckled before kissing her harshly as Rhaenyra wrapped her legs around his waist as his cock rested against her.

"We will have them again Rhae," he promised before entering her as she gasped. Moaning softly at him going to the hilt she laid kisses along his shoulder and neck while he suckled at her neck, her hands trailed into his thick curls and the other down his back, nails digging into his skin. As he moved his hips she encouraged him into harsher kisses when his arms caged her, soon as her walls tightened on him which made her bring him closer by locking her ankles behind as he grinded against her, their bodies rubbing against her pelvis as she whimpered. Feeling her body tighten up as he ran one hand down to her hip to help angle her up as he rocked into her, she moaned as his tongue entered her mouth, her own tried to fight his to no avail as he gripped her white hair bring a high moan. Using his free hand it trailed to her bundle as she jerked when he touched it, wailing softly he gave a few harsher thrusts before both their bodies locked, she felt his seed enter as her own release leaked out. He kissed her salty skin as he kissed above her breasts, making sure not to press on her tender mounds. Rhaenyra sighed tiredly as her eyes started to drop as Robb kissed her forehead, he held her close as Rhaenyra snuggled into his embrace when he pulled the furs up. He held her closer as he prayed that they're twins come home, he slowly fell asleep listening to Rhaella call out with Gray Wind for the dragons to come home.

XXXVI

**End of the chapter! How was it? Promise the next chapter will be longer! _Please read and review~_**

**kankananime123:** _Finally made it back! Sad that they couldn't make it back in the TV or books. And Roslin would have been very pretty if Robb had just stuck it out, not just marry whoever! I would think that no one loves each other when they first marry in that situation but like Catelyn and Ned you could grow to love each other or at least respect one another. Lol, I don't know, they weren't like his dad to his mom, they did it out of duty and didn't complain or snitch from what I've read so far, or I might be wrong XP But of course I hate Tywin and Walder Frey, they're slime balls, the second more than the first._

**NicoleR85:**_ Well Rhaenyra tried to listen to her strategic husband and council._

**RHatch89:**_ Sadly I feel the only way to stop them is with dragons. Other than Ramsay apparently because that bastard never goes down until Jon._

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _Hope you enjoy it~_

**The Blue Insanity 8500:**_ Glad you liked it hope you enjoy what's next!_

**MillieBelle:**_ Oh those scenes make me cry, I don't want to do that._

**Guest:**_ Great~_

**Gunzen:**_ Also they don't just kill whenever they please or torture like Joffrey. Oh and she will be coming soon~_

**Bvg (Guest):**_ Glad you're enjoying it!_

**hateme101:**_ :)_

**Beiler1991:**_ Oh believe me she will~ Lol, I know parts of stories are so good I reread them multiple times before continuing on!_

**brachelle80:**_ I love the Targaryen stories, hard to find good ones._

**recey2010:**_ Can't wait to get it out either!_

**mike3455:**_ No, it's not. If I abandon this I would've posted it, don't worry. Thanks for enjoying~_

**_~Rusty14~_**


	38. A\N

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry I haven't worked on this recently, but I've been having trouble with trying to continue this version of my Ice and Fire. I've literally stared at my screen (and notebook when I was stuck at home and my friend had my laptop) for a few weeks and when I've reread my story twice I did not like how it was going so I'm redoing it, it'll go more into all the others as well, Robb and Rhaenyra are still the main characters but the others will be making more of an appearance (and also if you all wish to see more of something please tell me and I'll consider adding them;D). I've been reading the books a bit more so it will be a mixture of the show and books. I've watched the show while I was trying to continue this.**

**But I wanted to apologize for the long wait and I know a lot of your guys liked this. I already have three chapters ready to upload (just proofing them before I post) I just wanted to let you know and again I'm very sorry.**

**_~Rusty14~_**


	39. AN-2

**Hey everyone, I got the new version up and hope you guys like it, I'll try and work to update as much as possible! I've been watching old anime from the '90s, lately, it has been Yu Yu Hakusho and also Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**Here's the URL for the new fic:**

**www fanfiction net / s / 13547276 / 1 / Fire-and-Ice**

**I hope you guys like it! A few things might be the same but I'll try and make them different. I hope you guys like them!**

_**~Rusty14~**_


End file.
